Promises
by Mitoch
Summary: Second part of "The Long Road Home" trilogy. It occurs a few years in the future of where the first fanfic left off. Usual gang, plus Original Characters from 1st story. Crossover with NCIS begins around Chap 19
1. Prologue

Special Agent Seeley Booth looked at the man seated across from him.

The man's eyes never left the tabletop. As he spoke, his shaking hands worked, squeezing an invisible piece of clay between them. The man's voice started out at first haltingly. As he told his story, his voice become surer. More relaxed. As though a weight were lifting from him the more he spoke. Occasionally, the man would stop and run his hands through his hair. During one such pause, Seeley looked around at the barren walls of the interrogation room. He looked behind him at the reflective glass separating the occupants of the observation room and the three men in this room.

Technically, Seeley shouldn't even be here. This wasn't his case. But Agent Charlie Burns had asked if he wanted to be present during the questioning. Seeley leapt at the chance. Although, he only asked questions sparingly. Letting Chaz lead the conversation.

Seeley noted the still-healing puncture wounds and burns on the man's hands, arms and face. He had seen those kinds of wounds before. As the man spoke, Seeley pieced together what had happened. Between the squints, physical evidence, and now this accounting, he could see the events play out as though on a movie screen.

Chaz sat next to Seeley, furiously taking notes. Seeley smiled. Even though the conversation was being recorded, Chaz still jotted down items of particular interest. Items he perhaps would revisit in subsequent rounds of questioning. The two men were letting the man tell his story at his own pace. Seeley turned back to the man, feeling a twinge of sorrow. The man's voice started slowing. Charlie guessed he was coming to the end.

"That's pretty much it," the man exhaled. He shook his head, "I got out of there."

"That where you got all those," Seeley said, nodding at his hands and arms.

The man rubbed his arms and hands conspicuously. He nodded, "I could barely hear," he paused. "And the heat from the fire felt like it would burn my skin off. I yelled to whoever was left alive that I was leaving. If they wanted to get off that rock, I would take them. But I was leaving…now!" He took a deep breath; then let it out slowly, with a shudder. He looked into Seeley's eyes, "I know I screwed up," he pleaded, "If I could take everything back, I would." He averted his eyes.

"That it?" Chaz asked. "Anything else?"

The man looked at Seeley, "I'm sorry."

Seeley nodded. He turned to Agent Burns, "Chaz, why don't you take him out and have him sign his statement?" Charlie nodded as he gathered his notes and stood.

The man looked from Seeley to Chaz and back again. "Am I going to be charged?" He stood.

Still seated, Seeley sunk back into the chair and shook his head, "I don't know, Sully. You know how this works. That's something the lawyers will decide."

Former FBI Agent Tim Sullivan nodded and looked to the floor. Chaz moved around the table and took Sully by the arm, leading him out of the interrogation room. Once they reached the door, Sully turned back and said, "Booth?" When Seeley looked to him, "Tell Tempe I'm sorry." Seeley nodded and turned away, looking at the table as Charlie led Sully out of the room.

* * *

Doctor Temperance Booth stood in the observation room watching the three men through the one-way glass. The only light on this side of the glass was what filtered through from the other side. Listening to Sully's story, she was grateful for the darkness that surrounded her as she slowly wiped the tears away with shaking hands. She stood in silence, having turned the speaker off a few moments ago. She saw Chaz and Sully stand. Chaz moved around to Sully and guided him out the door. She looked at her husband; sitting with his back to the glass. She could tell his gaze was riveted upon the table, lost in his own thoughts. She pressed her palm to the glass, unsure whether to intrude. They had been married for four years now, and she was still learning his body language. "Is he going to be charged?" she asked the figure next to her.

The man shook his head. "He wasn't the proximate cause of the mess." Temperance turned and looked at him. The man continued, "He wasn't an innocent bystander either." After a moment, he said, "We won't charge him," he shrugged his shoulders. "What your people do with him.." he trailed off and moved towards the door.

Temperance turned back towards he glass. Taking a deep breath, she watched as the tension seemed to leave her husband's body. She moved to the door and left the observation room. As she turned into the corridor leading towards the door of the interrogation room, she saw Chaz; standing guard. Walking towards him, she looked around and saw no sign of Sully. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I had somebody take him to my desk," he paused. "I just thought it would be a good idea to make sure nobody else wanted to use the room."

Temperance smiled. Seeing the tenderness in his eyes, she reached out and squeezed Chaz's arm. Temperance opened the door. Seeley looked up and their eyes met. She saw the calm in his eyes and instantly fell in Love with him all over again. She met his slight smile with one of her own. Moving into the room, she allowed the door to close behind her.

* * *

**A/N:** As always, your thoughts and comments are very much appreciated. Do you think I should continue along this line?


	2. Crime Scene

_**Eight weeks ago -**_

Week 1 - Monday Morning

* * *

Doctor Temperance Booth walked along the well-worn path, keeping the chain link fence on her right. With her workcase in her left hand, she tugged at her blue work jumpsuit with her right. For some reason, it just didn't feel right. She pulled at the collar, then under her arm and finally arcing her hand on the small of her back and tugged on the fabric. It didn't feel smaller; it just felt as though it were sitting on her frame differently.

She looked down towards her right breast pocket and read the name written in yellow-threaded cursive, _'Brennan, T.'_ She thought, _"It's mine all right,"_ and then tugged again on the fabric above her breasts. _"What is wrong with this thing?"_ she thought irritably. She unconsciously raised and lowered her shoulders as she looked through the fencing at the empty playground. The playground equipment seemed small, almost tiny. Her mind raced back to her childhood. The metal crossbars of the swing set seeming to touch the sky. The seesaws that would surely cause massive damage if you were to ever fall off the upraised side. The carousel, large enough to accommodate twenty or thirty children

A piercing whistle brought her back to the present. Looking across the playground she could see the man leaning on the perpendicular row of fencing. He smiled and waved to her. She smiled in spite of herself and waved back. Special Agent Seeley Booth was always a nattily-dressed man. And this morning was no exception. A dark blue suit, white dress shirt with a silver and cobalt blue tie. Temperance had almost given in to her urges this morning and made them both late for work. But willpower had won out. She rolled her shoulders, trying to get her jumpsuit to rest properly on her shoulders. She reached the end of this line of fencing and turned right following the second boundary of the playground. Her eyes caught sight of the swings, carousel, jungle gym and sandbox. Under the grey skies and devoid of children, they seemed worn skeletons of happier times. She was adjusting the jump suit around her waist when she saw Seeley holding his palms outward, palms up in a questioning motion. She saw the confusion in his eyes as she finally arrived.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Of course," Temperance said. "Why wouldn't I be?" she said pulling at the jumpsuit's pants leg.

"You're acting like you've got ants in your pants."

She looked at him scornfully, her irritation at the jumpsuit beginning to work its way back into the forefront of her brain. "It's this jumpsuit. Maybe the cleaners did something to it. It just doesn't feel right."

"Maybe it's those couple of pounds you've put on," Seeley said with a twinkle in his eye.

She looked up at him coolly, missing the mischievous glint in his eyes, "I'll have you know I weigh less than I did the first day we started working together." She passed him and continued walking along the fence. Her eyes scanned the hill dropping off on her left.

"Yeah, but…" he began, as he followed behind her.

"And I weigh exactly what I did on our wedding day," she said proudly.

Seeley shook his head, "That's true, but sometimes our weight moves from one area of our body to another…" As she moved further in front of him, his hands made a cupping motion moving from her upper back down to her buttocks.

She turned around quickly and saw his hands at the level of her gluteus maximus. A haughty expression filled her face as she moved closer and said, "Oh really? You didn't seem to mind my apportionment of weight last night."

Seeley tilted his head, "And I'm not saying I mind it now." Temperance looked at him appraisingly. He continued, "All I'm saying is as we age, our bodies change." He looked deeply into her eyes, the playful glint back. "You of all people should know that."

Temperance smiled. She nodded her head, "That's true," she said as she reached out and poked her finger into his waist.

"What?" Seeley said, affronted. His hand pinched the side of his midsection. "You saying I need to lose weight?"

Temperance wiggled her finger around in his midsection. She smiled and said, "Maybe not lose weight as such." Wiggling her finger around again, "Perhaps you just need to tighten up those muscles a little more. Can you think of any exercises that could serve that purpose?" She turned and began walking away again.

"_Yeah,"_ he thought with a smile. _"I can think of a few exercises we can do together,"_ and began following his wife again.

* * *

After traversing the wooded hill down to the gully, Temperance could see the local law enforcement as well as not a few FBI personnel working their way around the crime scene collecting and documenting evidence. She edged closer to the bank of the small stream and recognized a familiar figure dressed in the black jumpsuit of the FBI looking over a set of human remains.

Temperance smiled and said, "Hello Doctor Saroyan!"

Doctor Camille Saroyan looked up and smiled. Moving away from the remains towards Temperance she said, "A pleasure to see you again, Doctor Booth. She paused slightly and then said, "Agent Booth," she turned and nodded towards Seeley, then turned back to Temperance, "said that you would be coming out, Doctor Booth."

A bit taken aback at the formality, Temperance looked to Seeley and then back to Cam, "Y…Yes, Doctor Saroyan." she said, slight confusion in her voice.

Seeley smirked, "Have you been saving that one all day?" Temperance looked from Seeley to Cam and back to Seeley. His head bounced from side to side as he continued, "Doctor Booth…Agent Booth…Doctor Booth…"

Cam laughed, her hands on her hips, "As a matter of fact…yes!"

Temperance, finally getting the play on words joined in on the laughter. After a few moments, she asked, "So what brings the head of the Washington FBI Forensics Team out to a crime scene? I thought you didn't do any more lab work?"

Still smiling, Cam explained, "Normally I don't. I just wanted to keep my hands in the process and procedures again. Sometimes it gets so boring being an administrator."

Temperance nodded, "I know what you mean. With Zack performing most of the lab work, I find I'm freer to get out in the field with Seeley more often. Even though I've got those other administrative duties as the head of the Forensics Department of the Jeffersonian, I try to get involved in the field and lab work as much as possible."

Cam smiled and nodded, "I can tell it's been good for you."

Temperance smiled in thanks. "What do we have?" she asked nodding toward the remains.

Cam motioned her over to the edge of the stream, "It looks like a female, been here since before winter. Possibly last fall."

Temperance, putting on gloves, knelt down. She nodded and began examining the pelvic region. "You're correct. Looks like a female, possibly in her late 20s, early 30s…advanced decomposition…" Temperance moved up to the ribcage. "I see some fractures on the 8th 9th and 10th ribs…" She moved down to the arms and hands, "Also some fracturing of the Humerus, Radius and Ulna…" looking at the hands, "And fracturing of the Phalanges."

Cam asked, "I don't think it happened in the fall down the hill, what do you think?"

Temperance nodded, "I concur. I don't think they were the cause of death, either. We'll need to have an autopsy performed on what's left of her." She looked at Cam, "I'm assuming the FBI will perform the autopsy instead of the local authorities?" She looked up at Seeley, "Why is the FBI involved in this case? We're not on Federal land are we? What's the jurisdiction here?"

She saw Seeley's mood darken. He pointed further upstream, "We found two more bodies up there." When he saw that Temperance hadn't made the connection yet he said, "They're children."

* * *

Temperance gently held the small skull in her hands. Examining the rear of the skull, she said, "Same here." She looked from Cam to Seeley. "All three of them shot in the back of the head."

Seeley asked, "Anything pointing to this being the killing ground?"

Cam moved bits of detritus and shook her head, "Nothing to prove or disprove it." She looked towards Temperance, "Do you think Hodgins might be able to come up with something?"

"Perhaps," Temperance said. "Is the FBI ceding jurisdiction for the autopsies?"

Cam nodded slowly, "I'd like to be involved in the soft tissue and chemical analysis," she looked at Temperance. "You're the expert in the skeletal area."

"I have no problem with you working out of the Jeffersonian with Doctor Roache." She smiled at Cam, "I don't think he'll mind working with you again." Cam returned the smile.

"So, what we've got," Seeley started, "Is a possible family, mother and two daughters murdered and possibly dumped here, what? About 7 months ago?" Both women nodded. "Any signs of sexual assault?"

Cam noted, "Can't tell at this stage." She looked at Seeley. "We'll know more once we get them back to the lab."

Seeley pressed his lips together between his teeth and wrote savagely on his note card.

Temperance said, "We'll need the bodies and everything around them sent to the Jeffersonian." She stood up and began snapping off her gloves.

Seeley nodded his head, his eyes wordlessly speaking volumes to his wife.


	3. Rumors and Propaganda

Seeley and Temperance stood by her car at the entrance to the park. Her driver's side door was open and she stood in the opening to the car's cockpit. Seeley stood on the other side of the door, his arms resting atop the window frame. Deep in conversation, they missed the indulgent looks and smiles on the FBI and Jeffersonian technicians' faces as they passed to and from the crime scene. For all intents and purposes, Seeley and Temperance looked like teenage sweethearts, trying to prolong the moment before they had to go their separate ways.

"So when do you think the _'Squint Squad'_ will have any results?" Seeley asked.

Temperance looked at him playfully, "You know it will take at least a couple of hours for the techs to identify, pack and transport the evidence and remains to the Jeffersonian."

He smiled, "Yeah…are you going to stay here and supervise? Or…"

Her expression changed from amusement to outright smoldering, "Got something else in mind for me to do?" She tugged on the waist of the jumpsuit.

His smile grew broader; "I can think of a couple of things…" he started. When Temperance moved her hand up to pull the jumpsuit fabric away from just above her breasts, Seeley reached out and gently batted her hand away. "What's the matter with you?"

Temperance rotated her shoulders and then placed her hands on them. "I don't know!" she said, becoming more agitated. "This jumpsuit seems extremely uncomfortable today!" She moved her hand to the collar.

Seeley moved her hand away, "Well, stop pawing at yourself!" And then, "That's my job!" Temperance let loose a laugh. "Are you pregnant or something?"

The laughter died on her lips and her happy expression turned to one of shock. "No!" she said loudly. Almost too loudly. Her adamancy shocked both her and Seeley. In a lower tone she said, "No, I'm not pregnant. None of my other clothes seem tight or constricting."

"Maybe you're just bloating. Are you having any cramps?" Seeley said. Temperance, shocked again, looked at him. He continued, "Well, I mean it's pretty close to your," he searched for the words. When he couldn't find them he said, "You know."

"My menstrual cycle?" she said, surprised that he knew her cycles at all. Seeley nodded uncomfortably. His still-prurient attitude towards sex, even with her, even after five years, was endearing to her. She smiled and said, "It's never affected me like this before." She paused a moment before poking him and saying with a smile, "Why are you tracking my cycles, anyway?"

Seeley started to explain, "Well, a husband should know when his wife's cycles are so that he can…"

"Know when to expect sex and when not to?" she challenged playfully.

Seeley looked at her just as playfully, "Well, I was going to say so that he knows when to accommodate her hormonal and personality shifts that accompany the state, and act accordingly." Temperance started to feel foolish for underestimating him again when he said, "But what you said is a good enough reason to as well," he smiled.

She smiled with him, while poking him with her finger. "I suppose you've got my cycles plotted out in your appointment book," she said ruefully, but tinged with amusement.

Seeley shook his head, "Nah," he smirked. "I let the computer do all that work. I've got it set up as recurring appointments on Outlook." Temperance's gentle poke became a not-so-hard love tap from her fist. "Ow!" he said.

* * *

Seeley entered his office softly humming the tune of The Miracles' _'Love Machine.'_ He removed his jacket and placed it on the back of his chair, leaving himself with his white dress shirt, undone at the collar and sleeves and his tie loosened around his neck. Still standing, he reached down and picked up his messages. Resting his arms on the chair's headrest, he quickly scanned through them; one from Rebecca, _"Probably worried that I'm still in a funk from her, Brent and Parker moving to Alaska."_ A message from Parker, _"Probably worried that I may be angry with him because he chose to move with his mom."_ Two from a potential witness on the BIC case. One from Caroline Julian, _"Don't these people know what voice mail is for? Probably wants to yell at me for undue force on the rape suspect in the Cristoles case."_ And one, two, three messages from Jon. Seeing his surrogate father's name on the message sheets made him smile. He looked at all of pieces of paper, _"No return number,"_ he thought quizzically. He moved out onto the main office floor.

"Hey Chaz?" he called over the cubicles.

Agent Charlie Burns looked up from finishing his statement files and looked at Agent Booth, "Yep?" he called back.

Seeley held up the three messages, "No return number for Jon?"

Chaz shook his head, "No sir. He said he's not carrying a cell phone."

Seeley smiled, "He never did like those, did he?" Chaz shook his head and returned the smile. Seeley continued, "Did he mention what he wanted to talk about?"

Chaz maintained the head shaking, "The only thing he said was that he's here in Washington and would like to get together sometime."

Shocked, Seeley said, "He's here? In D.C.? Now?"

Chaz nodded. "He said he would try you again, later."

Seeley nodded his head and waved in acknowledgement. He turned and walked back to seat himself behind his desk. Now he was truly intrigued. _"Why wouldn't he and Cricket let us know they were coming into town?"_ He sat down, picked up the phone handset and began dialing Jon's boat number.

* * *

Standing in her office, Temperance felt immensely better. Out of the jumpsuit and back into her normal clothing, she felt free from the tugs, pulls and pinches of the other garment. She still couldn't figure out what the problem was as she held the jumpsuit up in front of her.

"What are you doing, Bren?" Angela said as she entered Temperance's office.

"I'm trying to figure out what the cleaners did to this," she returned.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Angela asked.

Temperance shook her head as she laid it on her desk in front of her, "I don't know. It just didn't seem to fit as it normally does."

"Huh?" Angela said. "In what way?"

Still visually inspecting the garment, Temperance said, "It's difficult to explain." She looked at her friend. "It didn't seem to really fit right. It seemed tight in some areas, loose in other areas."

With a smile, Angela laughed, "Maybe you're pregnant." Temperance looked at her in shock. Angela's smile evaporated, "What?"

"That's exactly what Seeley said." When she saw that Angela didn't understand, she tried to clarify, "Seeley asked if I was pregnant."

At that moment, Doctor Jack Hodgin's voice cut through the office, "Who's pregnant?" Both Temperance and Angela looked toward the door to see Jack moving into the office. Looking straight at Angela he repeated, "Who's pregnant?"

Angela, realizing what he was getting at looked at him reassuringly, "I'm not pregnant." Jack visibly relaxed. "Believe me, one right now is more than enough." Jack looked at her questioningly, almost hurt. She continued, "Sweetie, I love you to death. And yes we've got a nanny for little Zack, but I'm just not ready to be pregnant again."

"But later on?" Jack asked.

Angela smiled, "As many as you like."

Jack smiled and turned to Temperance, "So, you're pregnant." It was a statement, not a question.

"I'm not pregnant," Temperance said flatly.

"Are you sure?" Jack said. "Have you been to the doctor? We can probably run the test here."

Before she could answer, Doctor Zack Addy and Doctor Miller Roache entered the office. "We're starting to get the evidence in from the case. Why is everyone in here?" Zack asked.

Jack turned and said, "Doctor Brennan is pregnant."

Zack and Miller turned to Temperance, looks of happy surprise on their faces. "Congratulations, Doctor Brennan!" Doctor Roache exclaimed.

Temperance said, almost in panic, "I'm not pregnant." She looked from Angela to Jack to Miller to Zack. When she realized everyone was looking at her expectantly, she clarified, "Seeley and I," she paused, then nodded, "take precautions."

Zack spoke up, "The failure rate for many contraception methods can be shockingly high." Temperance felt a queasy sensation in the pit of her stomach. Zack continued, "For instance, used perfectly, oral contraception failure rate is about 0.1 percent, and condom failure rate is 3 percent. And in typical, real-world use the oral contraception failure rate increases to 3 percent and condom failure rate jumps up to 12 percent." Temperance looked shocked.

Roache turned to Zack, "How do you know those statistics off the top of your head?"

Zack turned to him, "When Naomi and I were discussing our relationship…"

Temperance bolted from her office, through the gaggle of people and made a bee-line towards the women's restroom; with Angela a few steps behind her.

The three men watched in surprise as the two women ran down the hallway and disappeared into the restroom. Turning back to each other, they were silent until Jack spoke up. "I sometimes feel the same way on those rare occasions the subject of you mating comes up, Zack."

* * *

Temperance knelt before the commode in the universal vomiting position, legs splayed, arms leaning on the rim, her head hanging over the open bowl. Angela stood over her, holding Temperance's hair to keep it out of the bowl and her face. With every abdominal contraction and expulsion of matter Angela had to will herself not to follow suit. When a minute or so had passed between expulsions, Temperance reeled off a measure of toilet paper from the roll and wiped her face, mouth and nose. She dropped it into the bowl. Angela reached forward and pressed the manual flush button. She helped Temperance out of the stall, lest the smell of regurgitated matter set off another round of retching.

Angela edged Temperance to the sink where she rinsed the rancid taste from her mouth and face. "I can't be pregnant," Temperance said shakily.

"I don't know, Sweetie," Angela said. "Zack is pretty good with statistics. And this kind of looks like it."

"But it's afternoon, not morning," Temperance countered.

Angela smiled, "Sweetie, just because they call it _'Morning Sickness'_ doesn't mean it only happens in the morning." Temperance looked at her friend's reflection in the mirror. Angela continued, "Any other symptoms? Are you late?" Temperance shook her head. "Fatigue? Bloating? Weight Gain? Mood Swings?"

Temperance started to shake her head, and then stopped. "I've had a bit of bloating, and a little fatigue lately. I just figured with my period coming on…"

"Well, just wait to see what that's like," Angela said. She continued, "If you get it. And then you should probably go see a doctor to verify it." Temperance stood up and adjusted her clothing. "Don't worry," Angela said, hugging her friend. "He'll think it's wonderful, and I'll be here to help you." Temperance closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *

"Here they come," Roache said, spotting the two women coming back from the restroom.

As the two women reentered the office and Temperance moved back around to sit at her desk, Zack said, "I'm sorry if I upset you Doctor Booth. I was only trying to give you the odds…"

Temperance leaned back in her chair and with her eyes closed she waved Zack off and said, "That's okay Zack. It had nothing to do with what you were talking about." She opened her eyes and looked from one to the other, "And I'm not pregnant."

Jack started, "But…"

Temperance cut him off, "And the next person who mentions pregnancy and my name in the same sentence is going to be fired. Understood?" She looked from one to another. No one looked to voice an objection. She took a deep breath, "All right. We've got a case coming in. A woman and two children." She looked at Roache, "Doctor Roache, Cam is going to assist with the soft tissue and chemical analysis. Do you have any concerns?"

Roache shook his head. "Who will be lead?"

Temperance said simply, "You."

He smiled and said, "No, I have no problem at all."

Looking at the smile on his face, she could understand why Cam had left the Jeffersonian to avoid any conflict of interests that may have arisen from them sleeping together. She smiled and said, "No, I didn't think you would."


	4. Old Friends

While Jack, Zack, Miller, and now Cam were examining the bodies, Temperance worked through the paperwork that had accumulated on her desk while she was out at the crime scene. Looking at her messages, she didn't see anything important that needed her immediate attention. She picked up the handset to her phone and dialed in to her voice mail. In that somewhat inhuman, computerized voice she heard, "You have two unheard messages." She pressed the button to start message playback.

She smiled warmly when she heard Cricket's voice, "Hello Temperance? It's Cricket." Temperance could hear the tinny, slightly hollow background noise of people walking by, talking. Cricket's voice had an almost, tunnel-echo timbre to it. "We just wanted to let you know we decided to come up on a surprise visit." Temperance smiled, sat back and twisted the chair back and forth. "We didn't bring any cell phones with us, so we were hoping we could give either your or Seeley's phone as a contact number at the rental car place? I'll try to get hold of you later. Bye!" Temperance could hear the excitement in Cricket's voice beginning to infect her. She punched another button to skip the date and time information and move on to the next message.

Again, Cricket's voice, "Hello Temperance?" Temperance wondered absently why people always greeted the voice mail with a question affirming who they were talking to. She could still hear the hustle and bustle in the background. "It's Cricket again! We decided to use your work phone as the contact phone, if that's okay with you. If not we'll change it later. Jon and I were thinking of taking you two out to dinner tonight. We'll stop by the Jeffersonian later on! Bye!"

Temperance listened at the date and time information after the message. _"Two hours ago,"_ she thought. She called the Security desk and informed them to expect two visitors for her. After replacing the handset, she sat back. Thinking how fortuitous it was that she would be able to talk to Cricket about her possible pregnancy. Angela was her best friend. The one who had known her the longest. But they were _'girlfriends.'_ The relationship between Cricket and her was on a different level. Perhaps because of the age difference, they had seemingly fallen into a _'mother-daughter'_ relationship. With her own mother disappearing when she was 15, and finding out she had subsequently died, Temperance welcomed the guidance and opinions of Cricket. She smiled as she thought, _"With them both named 'Christine' it's really not much of a stretch."_

Relaxing back in her chair, she looked towards the forensics platform. Cam and Miller, gloved and gowned, bent over one of the stainless-steel tables, collecting samples, performing visual examinations of the remains. Occasionally, one or the other would say something to the other and they would look at each other. Smoldering passion leaping from one to the other. Until someone would make a comment and then the passion would abate for awhile and they would turn back to their work. Doctor Miller Roache had come to the Jeffersonian from his stint at Johns Hopkins, where he had found his passions in forensics pathology. The Jeffersonian had restructured the department and moved Cam into a more administrative position; leaving an opening for a forensics pathologist. Cam had tried to perform both positions' duties for awhile, but she finally had to give one of them up. Enter Miller. Zimbabwe-born, he had escaped the wretched poverty of that county when his mother and adoptive father, an aide worker, had brought him to the U.S. He was an intelligent and gentle man. _"And Cam had fallen in love with him…probably at his first smile."_ Temperance smiled. When the opportunity at the FBI had arisen, Cam jumped at it. Not because she didn't want to work at the Jeffersonian any more. Cam was enough of a professional that she had lived in agony working so close to Doctor Roache for more than a year and not able to do anything about it. The first thing she had done after informing Jeffersonian management and the team that she was leaving, was to ask him out.

Temperance could also see Jack, bobbing and weaving around Miller and Cam. Attempting to get his bug and soil samples. Temperance saw Jack turn to Angela and say something. Angela laughed. _"If ever any two people belonged together it's those two,"_ Temperance smiled. _"Has it really been five years since they were married?"_ she wondered. _"And they have a four-year old son?"_ she thought incredibly. And of course, everybody knows Jack wants more. But Angela wanted more time to work here. Almost guiltily, Temperance thought, _"I wonder if she came back for me? She loves doing her artwork. If she weren't here with me, would she have more time for little Zack and her muse?"_ And then, _"Would Hodgins stay if I weren't here? He certainly doesn't need the job. Wouldn't he be just as content staying home with his wife and son?"_

Her gaze turned to Zack. When she had first taken him on as her graduate student she had no idea how long they would be together. She knew he, at first, had a schoolboy crush on her. Although at the time, she was still clueless in the ways of men's minds. Then Booth had come back into her life, and that uneasy partnership had begun. _"Thankfully,"_ she thought, _"Booth had proved to be more persistent when Zack had tried to run interference for me. Where would we all be now,"_ she thought, _"if Zack had been more successful keeping Booth away?"_ And now, here Zack was, a fully accredited Forensic Anthropologist with not only a Doctorate in Forensic Anthropology, but one in Mechanical Engineering as well. He was no longer in an exclusive relationship with Naomi. But this time, it was his idea. Of course catching her with another man, and Booth and Hodgins' night out commiserating with Zack proved to be the catalyst for him to move on. He had seen that there were other fish in the sea, other worlds to conquer. And here he was, standing on his own merits and success.

She thought idly, _"What would happen if I weren't here? If I __was__ pregnant and had a child?"_ She had no doubts about Seeley as a father. _"Even now, at the prospect of losing easy contact with Parker, Seeley always makes sure Parker knows he loves him. He never complains about Rebecca. Or does anything to make Parker think she's a bad person for taking him away from Seeley."_ Her thoughts hung on whether she would be a good mother. She pressed her lips between her teeth and let her mind wander. Finally, she exhaled softly and softly said, "I'm glad Cricket's here. This is something I need to talk to her about."

She stood up and walked out to the forensics platform. Sliding her badge across the reader, she climbed the stairs and joined her team.

* * *

"As we suspected," Dr Roache said, "the victims are a woman, late 20s, maybe early 30s." He moved over to one of the smaller set of remains, "This is also a female, approximately 10 years old, and…" he motioned to the third set, "the third set of remains is also a female, approximately 6 years old."

"How long…" Temperance started.

"I'm working on insect casings, in addition to finding mites, Acari, Nematocera and Brachycera," Hodgins noted. "I'll have a better idea of when she died once I determine the weather patterns in the area and tie them to the results I find here."

Temperance nodded, "Anything else?"

Hodgins continued, "I did find some flora remnants and I'm checking to see if they are native to the area where the body was found."

The conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Hey Bones! Got anything for me yet?" The group turned to see Special Agent Seeley Booth sliding his card through the reader. He bounded up the stairs and gave his wife a wink.

"Hey Booth!" Hodgins welcomed him. "I understand congratulations are in order," Hodgins smiled. Booth looked at Hodgins quizzically and then looked at Angela, Zack, Dr Roache and Temperance. All but Hodgins quickly looked away.

Temperance's eyes narrowed, burrowing into Hodgins and her voice became steely as she said to Booth, "I think Doctor Hodgins was talking about the indictment in the Cristoles case."

Hodgins lost his smile and coughed, "Yes…yes! I thought I heard on the TV that an indictment had been returned."

Seeley shook his head, "I don't know where you heard that, but you might want to change to another news channel." Hodgins looked relieved. Seeley continued, "The prosecution hasn't even completed presenting to the Grand Jury yet."

Hodgins stammered, "Yes…you might be right. Can't trust the local news." He picked up the small specimen jars, "I'm just going to…" he motioned over to his workstation, "you know…bugs…" He nodded his head, "Plants…trace evidence…"

Angela went to Hodgins and steered him away from the rest of the team. Miller looked at Zack relieved, who still looked at Booth seemingly oblivious to what had happened.

Seeley looked at Temperance; twisting his hands to palms up, he said, "So, what do you have?"

Temperance, Cam and Miller visibly relaxed. She said, "As we thought, a woman in her late 20s, and two girls, aged 10 and 6."

Seeley's face went flaccid. "That's it? That's all you've got?"

Temperance said protectively, "That's as far as we got in our discussion when you arrived." She turned to Cam, "Any sign of sexual abuse?"

Cam nodded, "We did find traces of semen on all three bodies. We'll run DNA on the semen as well as what's left of the soft tissue to perhaps help identify who they are."

Zack added, "We didn't find any preliminary markers of fractures on the two younger victims. Only on the older one."

"Any ideas on cause of death?" Seeley asked.

Miller nodded and moved towards the woman's skull. He picked it up and turned it around. "Looks like a 9mm gunshot wound to the back of the skull." He nodded to the two girls, "The same with both of them." He set the skull back down gently.

"We didn't find any shell casings on the ground around the crime scene," Hodgins said as he and Angela returned. "It's possible they were killed someplace else and the bodies dumped down the hill."

"Zack," Temperance said, "How soon before you'll have tissue markers ready for Angela to make preliminary sketches?"

Zack nodded, "Once Doctor Saroyan and Doctor Roache are finished with their examinations I can begin a more thorough examination and then macerate the bones for a follow-up."

Temperance looked to Cam and Miller. Cam said, "We are done with what we need to do."

Miller said, "I concur." He turned to Zack, "They're all yours."

Zack nodded, "I would estimate I would have something in the morning."

Booth said, "Zack, you don't have to stay here all night."

Temperance nodded in agreement, "You can get started on it in the morning Zack."

"It's not like they're going to be less dead in the morning," a man's voice said from off the platform. The group turned to see a short, clean-shaven, salt-and-pepper haired man standing next to an even shorter blond-haired woman at the bottom of the stairs. The two were smiling broadly, their hands intertwined. "Glad to see you're not such a harsh taskmaster anymore, Temperance." Nodding towards Seeley, he said, "Are you keeping this one in line?"

Temperance and Seeley smiled broadly at the sight of Jon Smith and his wife Cricket. Seeley said to Cricket, "I heard you were in town!" He nodded towards Jon, "You still hanging around with this old man? I thought you would have traded up by now!"

Cricket said, laughingly, "This old man can still run rings around the likes of you!"

The group laughed heartily. Seeley motioned for them to come join the group, "Come on up!"

Jon shook his head and raised his hand in a stop position, "That's okay. I think I've had enough of looking at human remains. I'm retired."

Seeley and Temperance moved to embrace Cricket and Jon.

Cricket said, "We just came by to see if you wanted to have some dinner." She looked at the entire group, "You're all invited."

Cam and Miller looked at each other. Cam said, "I'm afraid I'll have to pass," she turned back to Cricket and continued, "I've got another engagement I can't break. Perhaps another time?"

"Of course," Jon said. "We'll be in town for a couple of weeks." He looked towards the rest of the group, "How about the rest of you?"

Miller said, "Unfortunately, I can't make it tonight. I'll take a rain check, though." He shot a surreptitious look towards Cam, hoping no one else would see it.

Zack, Angela and Hodgins all affirmed they would join the two couples for dinner. As Cricket and Temperance, arm in arm, walked with Jon and Seeley towards Temperance's office, Seeley said, "Parker will sure be glad to see you. He hasn't stopped talking about going out on the boat again."

Seeley noticed an unusual look on Jon's face as he said, "I'm sorry Seeley. We didn't bring the boat up this time." Seeley looked shocked. "We flew."

Recovering, Seeley said, "That's okay. Hopefully you'll be able to bring it up before he, Rebecca and Brent move to Alaska."

Cricket asked, aghast, "Alaska? Why are they moving there?"

"Brent's been reassigned to the Coast Guard station up there," Booth explained. "She and Brent are going to get married and she's going up there with him."

"With Parker," Jon said.

"With Parker," Seeley agreed.

"Well, you know what you're going to need to do," Jon said. Seeley looked at him questioningly. Jon winked at Temperance, "You're just going to have to make some more children."

A shocked and slightly embarrassed smile filled Temperance's face.


	5. Eat Dessert First

"The Old Gang," as Jon called them, were seated around a large table at the Old Ebbitt Grill. Its dark mahogany and velvet booths seemed to both muffle and enhance the din of the busy restaurant. Everyone except for the host and hostess, Jon and Cricket, seemed genuinely surprised to both be able to get into the restaurant and seated so quickly. The restaurant was just steps from the White House and various museums in downtown Washington. Jon said demurely, "It's amazing what reserving a table weeks in advance," he then became more animated and said, "and having quite a bit of money and willing to throw it around will do for you." The rest of the table laughed and took in the sight of various power brokers, celebrities and hangers on moving back and forth.

Jack leaned in conspiratorially, "You know, every booth in this place is probably bugged." Seeley groaned and rolled his eyes; a counterpoint to Angela's indulgent looks. "What?" Jack said. "You can't tell me that this place isn't a hotbed for all kinds of dirty dealings in the government."

Seeley was about to dispute the claim when the waitress arrived and asked for everyone's preliminary drink order. Jon started, "I'll have a," and then was joined in a chorus of Cricket, Seeley and Temperance, "club soda with a squeeze of lemon." He looked around, seemingly amazed.

The waitress smilingly moved on to Cricket. "I'll have the same," she said with a smile, and a gentle nudge to her husband.

The waitress' attention turned to Temperance. "You know what? That sounds kind of refreshing. I think I'll have the same!" she said smiling.

The waitress' demeanor seemed to deflate just a bit. Her body language screaming, _"Looks like I'm not going to get rich with this group,"_ she turned her attention to Seeley.

Jon spoke up, waving his hands in an encompassing, encouraging motion, "Hey guys! Just because I watch what I'm drinking doesn't mean you guys can't have your favorite alcoholic beverages."

Seeley looked the waitress in the eyes and said, "I'll have a Miller Genuine Draft." A round of applause followed his order. Jack, Angela and Zack agreed to split a bottle of wine.

After the waitress left, they perused the dinner menus as the conversation flowed freely. Small talk. Idle chatter. "How was your flight up from Florida?" and "Was it non-stop or a connecting flight?" The usual catching up conversation starters old friends use to verbally dance with those who are close to them.

"So what brings you up to Washington?" Hodgins finally asked.

Cricket said, "Well, I've decided to retire from the Bureau," she smiled and intertwined her fingers in Jon's, "so I can spend a lot more time with Jon." She looked at him adoringly. Jon responded by leaning in and kissing her sweetly. Afterwards, she turned back to the group, "And we figured doing all the paperwork and stuff would go easier if I did it here." The waitress returned with the drink orders and set them in front of her customers.

Jon added, smiling, "And truth be told, we wanted to spend some time with our friends." He saw smiles returning from his companions. All save Seeley, who looked at Jon curiously. Jon could almost see the wheels spinning in Seeley's head, trying to work out some problem. He looked at him intently until Seeley began smiling as well.

Seeley raised his glass, "To the Smiths! Jon and Christine! May they forever be in our hearts."

Responses of "Hear! Hear!" resounded around the table as everyone raised their glasses and toasted their hosts. Seeley's eyes never leaving Jon and Cricket.

The waitress, still standing dutifully by, said, "Would you like some more time? Or are you ready to order?"

Jon almost leapt at the menu sitting in front of him. "Yes!" he yelped. "I'm ready," as he picked up the menu and scanned it quickly. "I'd like the Grilled Fillet Mignon, medium-well." The rest of the table "Oohed" and "Aahed" at Jon's choice. He continued, sticking an index finger in the air, "But first…" he reached for the dessert menu. Seeley looked at Jon, then Cricket, Temperance, and then the rest of the table. With the exception of Jon, who was studying the menu, and Cricket, craning her neck to read the menu along with him, they all looked confused. Finally, Jon looked at the waitress and said, "Before you bring the salad and main course I'd like an Apple Pie with Vanilla Ice Cream." Silence enveloped the table.

Jon looked around at the rest of the group. As Cricket grabbed the dessert menu from his hands he said, "What?"

Zack said, "Won't eating the Apple Pie spoil your dinner?"

Jon laughed, "Just the opposite Zack!" Zack looked around, hoping for help from his friends. Jon continued, "Look, if I eat the salad, and then the steak with the mashed potatoes and…" He looked at the waitress, "What's the vegetable?"

"Sautéed spinach in a red wine sauce, sir," she replied.

Jon turned back to Zack and smiled, "If I eat all that, I either will be too full to order dessert, or I'll be too full to really enjoy it."

Zack tried to follow the reasoning, "But if you eat the pie first, you will be too full to finish your dinner."

Jon sat back, still smiling. He winked at Zack, "That's what they make Doggie Bags for." Jon intertwined his fingers with Cricket's, he shook his head and still smiling said, "Life is short. Eat dessert first."

Finally getting it, Zack smiled and started reaching for the dessert menu. Cricket pulled it away, "Uh-Uh Zack! Ladies first!" As she looked at the waitress, she passed the menu over to Temperance, "I'll have a Pear Upside Down Cake. And for dinner I'll have the Roast Chicken." The waitress smiled as she wrote the order on her pad.

Laughing, Temperance said, "I'll have the Butterscotch Blondie Sundae and for dinner I'll have the Vegetable Fettuccine!"

Temperance started to pass the menu over to Angela when Angela waved it off, "Oooh! That sounds good!" She pointed to Temperance and said, "I'll have what she's having!"

Temperance passed the menu to Seeley. Smiling in spite of himself, he quickly scanned the menu. "I'll have the Apple Pie and Ice Cream and for dinner…" he shook his head. "I can't believe I'm doing this…I'll have the Grilled Fillet Mignon, medium." He passed the menu to Zack. Now the conversation and laughter at the table was rising.

The waitress, now getting into it, laughed as she was writing in her pad. Zack smiled and said, "I'd like the Peanut Butter Pie and for dinner I'll have the Grilled Pork Loin." He passed the menu to Jack.

"I'll take the Bourbon Walnut Pie," he yelled to be heard above the din and laughter. "And then I'll take the Cannelloni di Casa."

The waitress nodded; smilingly collected the rest of the dinner menus and left. Jon raised his glass and waited for the rest of the table to follow suit. When he saw they were all waiting he said, "What are you waiting for? You need someone to tell you when to take a drink?"

Temperance, Angela, Seeley and Zack brought their glasses back to the table with a disappointed "Awww."

Jon quickly said, "Okay…okay." Holding his glass in a toasting pose. "To friends and family." He moved his gaze around the table. "We chose it to be thus; and thus it shall ever be." And the table, as one, drank to the toast.

This time, Jon saw Seeley's eyes sparkling with the smile he knew was in his heart.

* * *

Temperance sat on the couch, looking at the two men outside on the deck. Jon was leaning forward, his forearms resting on the wooden railing. Seeley leaned sideways on the railing a couple of feet away, looking at Jon as he talked. She couldn't hear their conversation, but she reveled in the animation, joy and relaxed mannerisms of the two men as they talked.

She had at first been reluctant to petition the community association to let them construct the deck. She didn't want to make any waves with the association that would translate to unwanted media attention. Namely the tabloids. But Seeley had presented her with plans for the addition that would fit in with the aesthetics of the rest of the community and not be an "eyesore." That was the association's word. Once they saw what she and Seeley wanted to do, they were more than accommodating.

Cricket passed in front of her, bringing her back to the present, "I'll be right back," Cricket said as she moved to the screen door. Sliding the door open, the two men looked to see her move through the door. She handed a cold beer to Jon and one to Seeley. Temperance saw Jon look at Cricket questioningly and heard her say, "Don't worry. I'm driving us back to the hotel." Jon smiled as Cricket turned and re-entered the living room. Temperance saw Jon and Seeley clink the bottles together in a toast and then take a drink.

"That'll keep them entertained for awhile," Cricket said, smiling as she sat on the couch.

Temperance smiled, "It doesn't take much, does it?" Cricket laughed as she shook her head. Temperance said, "You know, we've got plenty of room. You and Jon could stay here."

"Thanks Temperance," Cricket said appreciatively. "But we don't want you and Seeley to feel like you need to entertain us and make sure we have something to do while we're here." Temperance started to protest, but she realized that would be exactly what Seeley and she would do. "We don't want to be a bother. We'll find things to do."

"Like what?"

"Well, I've got to make sure all the paperwork is done for retirement. All the 401K paperwork and everything else. And we'll probably get together with Chaz, Jules, Tams and the others." Temperance nodded. Cricket continued, "You and Seeley still have your lives that you have to get on with." She nodded, "Maybe if we come up on a 'scheduled' visit we could stay here with you two." She shook her head, "But to just show up, unannounced, and expect you to provide shelter for us. That's just…rude."

Temperance reached out and squeezed Cricket's arm. "Impossible for you two to put us out." She smiled. Cricket returned the smile. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. Temperance worked in her mind how to get to the subject. She said, "So, what's next for you two?" At Cricket's questioning look, she elaborated, "Are you two planning on children? You're what…54?"

Cricket nodded. Her gaze searched out her husband out on the deck. Temperance could see a slight sadness flood her eyes. After a moment, she said softly, "I would have liked to have given him a child or two." She paused, and then, "But I don't think we would have enough time." She drove the sadness from her eyes as she looked at Temperance, "I mean, let's face it. By the time he or she would graduate college I'd be 75 and Jon would be 79." She shook her head, "Even if we survived that long, I just don't know if we would have the energy level to raise a child at this age." Temperance nodded and looked at Seeley. Cricket, reading Temperance perfectly breathed, "No…you and Seeley are our children." Shocked, but pleased, Temperance turned to her as Cricket smiled and asked, "What about you and Seeley? Any thoughts about gracing us with grandchildren?"

Still stunned, in a small voice, her eyes reaching for Seeley, she said, "I may already be pregnant."

"That's good news," Cricket said happily. Temperance looked at her. Cricket could see the fear in her eyes. "Isn't it?"

Temperance pulled her lips between her teeth, released them and then spoke, "I'm not sure."

"Doesn't Seeley want children?"

Temperance nodded vigorously, "Yes…at least I think so. We haven't really talked about it." She paused a moment, "At least we haven't talked about it for awhile."

"Well, when you _did_ talk about it, what did he say?"

"He said he wanted children. Plural. When I was ready."

"Has anything happened that may have changed his mind?" Cricket looked outside; making sure the two men weren't on their way back in.

Temperance shook her head, "I don't think so. But…"

"But?"

"He hasn't said anything about it for quite awhile now. Maybe he'll feel he's too old."

Cricket made a wry smile, "Trust me, that man would give up his life for you. Raising a child with you would be the highlight of his life." When Temperance didn't say anything Cricket continued, "This may be all moot. You said you _may_ be pregnant. How do you know? Have you been tested?"

Temperance shook her head, "I was supposed to start today, but I haven't yet." She continued, "I've been feeling a bit fatigued lately…some bloating…and this afternoon I vomited."

Cricket said, "Well, with the exception of being late, and you're not late, not yet; and the bloating, you could just have the flu." Cricket saw Temperance's expression show a tinge of disappointment. She smiled, "But you may indeed be pregnant. How do _you_ feel about it?"

"I'm scared," Temperance looked, wide-eyed, at Cricket. She shook her head, "I'm not sure what kind of mother I'd be."

"You don't think you'd love your child?" Cricket said incredulously.

"No!" she said, confused. "I mean, when I heard that Parker was moving to Alaska, and wouldn't be in our lives as much as he is now, I cried at the thought of missing him."

"And you're afraid you won't love your child like you love Parker?"

Temperance exhaled in submission, "I don't know if I can make sure my children will feel as loved as they should. I don't know if I'll know how." Temperance leaned forward and put her head in her hands.

Cricket slid across the couch and took her in her arms. Cricket could feel her silent sobs coursing through her. "Temperance, because you're so torn up worrying about it, that means you'll know how. It means you care enough to want the best for your children. And between you and Seeley, I can't think of any better parents for a child." She could feel the sobs lessening. "I only wish…" and then she stopped.

Temperance felt a tightness in Cricket's body. She looked up at her, "You only wish what?"

Cricket smiled and said, "I only wish I could somehow magically take all this doubt away from you." She looked into Temperance's eyes, "You and Seeley are going to be wonderful parents. If not now, then when you do become pregnant." She paused a moment and then said, "First thing you need to do is get a pregnancy test. Then, no matter what it says, get yourself in to see a doctor. Those tests say they're accurate, but sometimes they're not."

Temperance nodded. _"She's hiding something,"_ she thought. She began running scenes of their time with Cricket and Jon today. She remembered seeing bits of melancholy fluttering across her eyes, and then they were gone. "What is it Cricket? Why are you and Jon here? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Temperance," Cricket said, smiling. She brushed a few locks of Temperance's hair away from her face. She pulled her into her arms, "We're just going through our mid-life crises. It's just sad sometimes to realize a major part of your life is coming to an end. Jon and I both have fewer days in front of us than behind us. We just want to make sure we don't leave anything undone. No words left unsaid." Cricket looked outside and saw Seeley with his arm around Jon. _"He's told him,"_ she thought. She gently kissed Temperance's hair and said, "You're the best daughter a mom could have. And you'll be the best mom a daughter could want."

Temperance said softly, "Tempe, Christine…please call me Tempe."

Christine stroked her daughter's hair and whispered, "It's alright, Tempe. Everything's going to be all right."


	6. Questions and Answers

**A/N:** If anyone has any questions, or would like to discuss the story beyond what is available in the reviews, I have created a forum area on here for this story within the Forums section. It's titled, "Mitoch's Fanfics Discussion Page" Please feel free to use it. I will answer any and all posts. Navigating to it is somewhat clunky, you go to Forums / TV / Bones (It should be somewhere in the listing). Or, you can do a Search / Forums using a keyword from the title. In the forum, there will be a listing of all threads contained in the forum. You can filter it by changing the category dropdown box to display only those threads under the specific story you're addressing (i.e. "Promises", "Long Road Home" etc.).

* * *

Temperance sat on the padded bench, arms and legs crossed, looking at the row of half-opened doors. The five-foot tall, pale-green metal doors hung from the grey metal walls dividing the individual stalls. She could see the bottoms of the white commodes peeking out from under the metal doors hanging about a foot and a half from the grey-tiled floor. Her eyes moved from the stalls to the large, long mirror covering the wall over the sinks. Pale-green tiles decorated the other walls; the white grout creating a checkerboard pattern. The sinks themselves were a dark, forest-green color. They were encased within an off-white countertop, the silver metal glinting from the overhead spots. _"Has this bathroom always been this drably colored?"_ she wondered idly. She sighed and looked at her watch. _"It's only been three minutes?"_ she thought impatiently. But then her eyes moved to the purple and white plastic stick resting on the counter. She exhaled slowly.

The door opened softly, Angela's voice following through the open door, "Bren? Are you in here?"

Temperance turned and saw Angela standing just inside the door. The door itself, silently closing behind her. "Has this place," Temperance said, "always been so…_green_?"

Angela moved closer to her friend, "Are you okay, Bren?" she said. "Are you feeling nauseous again?"

Temperance unclenched her arms and legs. While leaning slightly forward, she slid her hands under her legs, resting on the bench and shook her head. "No," she said, her gaze fixing upon the purple and white stick. "I'm just waiting."

Not comprehending, Angela said, "Waiting? Waiting for what?" Her eyes followed the path of Temperance's stare. She saw a wadded brown paper bag sitting on the counter next to a white, red-trimmed box with a picture of a purple and white device on the front. "**e-p-t**" in black letters emblazoned on the box. Her eyes moved to the purple and white plastic testing device resting upon the counter. "Oh," she said. Her eyes moving back to Temperance.

Temperance smiled sardonically, "The most technologically advanced stick you can pee on."

Angela smiled and sat down next to Temperance on the bench. "A joke?" she took Temperance's hand and held it. "And saying the word _'pee'_? You've come a long way." Temperance's smile turned more joyful. Angela asked, "How much longer?"

Temperance twisted her hand to better see her watch, "About five minutes," she exhaled.

Angela said, "So, which way are you hoping for. Just so I can act appropriately when we see the results."

Temperance covered her and Angela's hand with her other and squeezed. Her expression became more serious. "I still don't know." She turned and looked at Angela, "I've got so many questions running around inside my head."

"Like?"

"Will I be a good mother? Will I Love the child unconditionally?" Temperance started.

Angela interrupted, "What kind of question is that?" she said incredulously. "Of course you'll love your children unconditionally!"

"Will I, Ange?" Temperance said; a teacher asking a student for proof of a theorem. "How can I be sure? Look how long it took for me to let Seeley completely in. Four years. What if it's the same with a child? Those first years are some of the most formative. What kind of upbringing could I give the child if I don't know if I Love him for the first four years of his life?"

Angela smiled, "Sweetie…you're not the same woman you were nine years ago when you and Booth started working together." Temperance looked at her, unconvinced. Angela continued, "You were closed off. Compartmentalized. Your work was your life. You've learned to trust your instincts, your feelings."

"And if my instincts tell me I'm not ready? My instincts tell me to doubt my feelings."

Angela squeezed Temperance's hands, "We all have doubts." She shook her head, "You had doubts about heading up the department when Cam left. How did that turn out?" Temperance thought for a moment; then nodded her head. Angela continued, "What else?"

Temperance said, "Well, what about Seeley? How will he feel about it?"

Angela smiled, "You're kidding, right? He'll be thrilled."

"When should I tell him? Because of all the things that can happen, I've heard you're not supposed to tell anyone until you've passed your first trimester."

Angela shook her head, "That's up to you, Brennan. Although I'm not sure when people say that, they are talking about the father." She saw Temperance nod her head and take a deep breath. Looking at Temperance's calm demeanor, Angela thought, _"She's decided she wants the baby."_

Temperance looked at her watch and then looked at Angela, "It's time," she said.

Angela moved over to the counter and without looking at the stick, brought it back over to Temperance. Handing it to Temperance, she said, "No matter what it says, you should go to a doctor and have it verified. These things are not 100 percent right all of the time."

Temperance nodded, "Cricket said the same thing last night. I made an appointment for this afternoon." Realizing that Angela might feel slighted that she and Cricket had spoken about this first, she said, "I'm sorry Angela…"

Angela smiled and cut her off, "That's okay, Bren. I understand; she's like a Mom to you."

Temperance smiled and took a deep breath. She looked at the results oval on the white handpiece. Angela could see Temperance's shoulders sag and her expression change to one of disappointment. Temperance leaned back against the wall and held out the device to show Angela the results. Angela looked through the oval window, and her heart sank. "Oh Sweetie…" she said, sitting down next to Temperance and pulling her into her arms. Temperance leaned into her friend, allowing her head to rest on her shoulders. Blinking back the tears, her eyes went back to the plastic oval viewing window; the words 'NOT PREGNANT' unmistakably visible.

* * *

Seeley Booth looked up from his paperwork to see his wife standing in the threshold to his office. Immediately a smile came to his face. He leaned back in his chair, "Hello Beautiful!" he beamed.

Temperance, unsure of why she had come here hesitantly entered his office. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" With an effort, she returned his smile.

Seeley got up from the chair and moved around the desk. "Not at all," he said. Looking at her, he could see a change in her usual demeanor. He continued, "I'm just going over a witness statement." He moved to her and embraced her. "You left so early this morning. Is everything all right?"

Temperance, realized that Booth knew something was off kilter, _"He never shows any public displays of affection in the office,"_ she thought. She smiled, "I just wanted to stop in before my doctor's appointment." Seeley looked at her, concerned. She continued, "I just wanted to get checked out…with all the physical things going on lately."

Seeley's face grew even more concerned, "I'm sorry, Temperance," he said as he guided her to a chair. "I guess I haven't been paying as much attention to you lately as I should. What _'physical things'_?"

Temperance remembered she hadn't told him about the vomiting episode yesterday. As he pulled up another chair and sat close to her, she smiled and said, "It's probably nothing. Just a 24-hour bug or something like that." Seeley looked at her intently. When she realized he wasn't going to let it go, she said, "Yesterday, when I got back from the crime scene I had a…" she searched for the right word, "period of time that I got queasy and then I vomited."

Seeley's expression registered deep concern, "Jeez, Temperance! And we went out last night…ate all that rich food…how are you now?"

His genuine concern for her welfare touched her. "I'm a little queasy now," she said. "But I've got an appointment this afternoon. We'll find out more then." She reached out and caressed his forearm. Trying to reassure him, "Really, I think it's just the flu or something." She nodded.

He nodded in response. He stood up, patting her hand reassuringly. "Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll reschedule my interviews this afternoon and go with you," he said moving back around his desk and reaching for his phone.

Temperance smiled. _"He really is a Man among men,"_ she thought. "That's not necessary," she said, shaking her head.

"Sure it is," he said simply, raising the handset to his ear. "My wife is not feeling well, and going to the doctor, and I'm not going with her?" he asked rhetorically.

Temperance raised her hand in a _'Stop"_ motion. "Seeley," she said. "Put the phone down." Seeley looked at her, and then put the handset back in the cradle. She continued, "I can certainly go and see the doctor by myself." Seeing Seeley's reluctance she said, "I promise if we find anything seriously wrong, you'll be the first person I tell."

Seeley said, "Seriously wrong?"

Smiling again, Temperance closed her eyes demurely and said, "If we find anything out of the ordinary, I'll tell you."

Seeley flashed his charm smile, "How about you call and tell me as soon as you're done at the doctor's? Deal?"

"Deal," Temperance said. She wasn't sure how or why it happened, but every time she's had negative thoughts, they would magically disappear after speaking with her husband. She rose and started to move towards the door.

Seeley rushed over to her, stopping her before she got too far. He took her in his arms and gently kissed her. After breaking the kiss, and while still in his arms, Temperance looked through the open doorway and glass wall facing out towards the rest of the office. She turned back to him, "What happened to all that _'decorum'_ we had to make sure we adhered to in an office setting?" She smiled.

He returned the smile, "Doesn't matter where they are, this is the way a husband and wife should act." He winked at her.

She raised her hand and caressed his cheek before turning and exiting the door.

* * *

Temperance rounded the corner leading to the elevator just in time to see Caroline Julian handing a sheet of paper to Jon. Temperance couldn't hear their conversation, but as she grew closer, she could see Jon nodding his head and Caroline gesturing with a pointed finger. Once she got closer, where she could speak without raising her voice, she said, "Hello Caroline and Jon!"

Jon looked up somewhat surprised and began folding the paper. "Hello Temperance," he said warmly, with a smile. Temperance saw no hint of a false smile and smiled back.

Caroline watched as Temperance moved closer, "Doctor Brennan," she started and then caught herself. "Doctor Booth," she corrected.

Temperance smiled, "What are you two doing here at FBI Headquarters?"

Jon said, "Well, I'm just wandering the halls while Cricket completes her retirement filings. And you?"

Temperance said, "Just stopped in to see my husband." She turned to Caroline.

Caroline said, almost sourly, "I just came over to get a briefing on a case Agent Burns has been working." She reached out and pressed the _'Down'_ elevator call button.

Temperance said, "Mind if I walk out with you?"

Caroline looked at her shrewdly, "Uh-huh." She turned back to Jon, "If you have any questions about that list, just give me a call."

Jon nodded as he put the now-folded paper into his back pocket. "Thanks, Caroline!" He turned to Temperance, "You and Seeley feel like getting together tomorrow night?"

Temperance thought quickly, "Sounds good," she said as the elevator announced its arrival with a _'Ding'_. The three people nodded towards each other as Jon turned to move down the corridor and Caroline and Temperance moved into the empty elevator car.

Stepping onto the elevator, Temperance asked, "So, where are you off to now?"

Caroline, once on the elevator turned around and said, "Back to the Justice Department."

Pressing the ground floor button, Temperance waited for the doors to close before asking Caroline, "So, what was that list you gave to Jon?"

Caroline turned to her, "Doctor Brennan," she stopped. Almost exasperated she said, "I'm surprised at you! Getting married and taking the man's last name…" she continued grousing, "You're supposed to be a role model for young women! And here you go, changing your name just because you marry a man!"

Temperance, almost flabbergasted turned to Caroline and said, "Caroline! What difference does my last name have to do with anything? I'm the same person whether I'm called Brennan, Booth or Keenan." She paused a moment, "Would you have this same problem with my name if I called myself Doctor Keenan? Or do you just not like the name _'Booth'_?"

Caroline, almost looking hurt, said, "Cherie! You mistake my meaning! I like you. And I like Agent Booth! It's just all this going back and forth, Booth...Brennan…Booth." Caroline turned to Temperance, "If you had just called yourself Brennan-Booth or Booth-Brennan than I could call you what I wanted without the chance of being wrong." She faced forward again.

Temperance faced forward and said, "Caroline, if you want to call me _'Brennan'_ that's all right. If you want to call me _'Booth'_ that's all right too. I just didn't want to be called those other things." After a moment she said, "Too many _'Bs'_."

A slow smile came to Caroline's lips. "Mr. Smith asked me for a listing of Estate Attorneys in the DC area I could recommend."

"Really?" Temperance said, surprised. "Why would he need that?"

The elevator came to a stop and with a _'Ding'_ the doors opened. "I would imagine," Caroline said, "he's looking for someone to draw up a will."

"Did he seem to have any urgency about the request?" Temperance asked worryingly as they exited the elevator.

Caroline turned to her, "Frankly, Cherie, I'm kind of surprised he doesn't have one already. When you get to be our age," she thought about it a moment, "actually at any age a will is important."

Temperance thanked Caroline and then watched as she moved towards the parking garage. Thoughts of her and Cricket's conversation from last night filled her head as she began moving towards the parking structure as well.

* * *

It was about 3:30 by the time Temperance had completed all of the blood work and seen the doctor. She was riding the elevator down from the third-floor offices of the Georgetown University Hospital OB / GYN. She saw in the reflective surface of the interior elevator doors she was smiling. She looked down at her right hand holding onto her lower torso. _"Four weeks,"_ she thought. Now she had to figure out when and how to tell Seeley.

So lost in her visualizations of what the future may bring, she barely heard the _'Ding'_ announcing the elevator arrival at the ground floor. Snapping back to reality, she moved through the door into the lobby. Unsure of where she had parked, she looked around for a familiar reference point when she saw two figures standing by the Information Center. Shocked, she thought, _"Jon and Cricket!"_

They were engaged in conversation with the older woman behind the desk. Temperance ducked behind a concrete pillar. She edged out to watch the interplay between the three people. The woman was pointing towards a corridor off to the left of the desk, away from Temperance's position. It looked like Jon had asked a question; the woman nodded her head and pointed again in the direction down the corridor. Jon and Cricket smiled at the woman, and Temperance could see them mouthing the words _'Thank you'_ to her as they moved off down the corridor hand-in-hand. Temperance thought, _"They always do that…say 'thank you' and 'please'." _Once they were tiny figures down the corridor, Temperance moved towards the Information Center.

The older woman, _'Shirley'_ by her name tag, saw Temperance coming towards her. "Good afternoon!" she said, smiling, as Temperance arrived at the counter. "How can I help you today?"

"Hello," Temperance said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "Those two people you were just talking to? The somewhat short man and blonde woman?"

The woman nodded, "Yes?"

Temperance asked, "Where were they trying to find directions to?"

Temperance expected some type of argument or perhaps a reticence on the woman's part to tell her where they went. But the woman said, "That nice young couple?" She pointed down the corridor again, "They were looking for the Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center." Temperance's eyes grew wide. "Do you need directions also?" the woman asked helpfully.

Temperance could feel her chest constricting and her vision seemed to narrow down almost tunnel-like. The sounds around her seemed to be coming from a deep well. A sense of dizziness came over her. She looked around and found an empty seat in a row of chairs. She sat down dully. In her ears, from far away, she could hear the woman asking if she was all right. She leaned forward, trying to get the blood flowing to her brain again. She closed her eyes. Background noise buzzed in her ears; and faraway, she could hear concerned voices. But the only words she could hear, over and over again was, _**"Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center."**_


	7. Big Secrets

**A/N:** If anyone has any questions, or would like to discuss the story beyond what is available in the reviews, I have created a forum area on here for this story within the Forums section. It's titled, "Mitoch's Fanfics Discussion Page" Please feel free to use it. I will answer any and all posts. Navigating to it is somewhat clunky, you go to Forums / TV / Bones (It should be somewhere in the listing). Or, you can do a Search / Forums using a keyword from the title. In the forum, there will be a listing of all threads contained in the forum. You can filter it by changing the category dropdown box to display only those threads under the specific story you're addressing (i.e. "Promises", "Long Road Home" etc.).

* * *

Temperance lay in bed spooning with her husband. She could hear, and feel, his slow, steady breathing. The feel of his chest upon her back, his left arm draped around her waist and his right burrowed under her pillow eased her tensions away. She felt his breath on the back of her neck, occasionally interrupted by his lips upon her skin. She looked at the red, digital numbers on her alarm clock. _'3:24.'_ She had been unable to sleep. The secrets she held worked their way into her conscious mind and held it hostage. She sighed softly, trying to work it out.

Temperance had not told Seeley she was 4 weeks pregnant. Nor had she told him about seeing their dearest friends in the hospital on their way to the cancer center. She thought scathingly, _"How would __that__ work? 'Honey, I've got good news and bad news…'"_ She told Seeley it was just a minor bug. Nothing to worry about. She'd be fine. Of course he believed her. Why wouldn't he? After all, she wouldn't lie to him.

She felt a queasiness begin to work into her lower torso. _"Oh please…oh please…"_ she thought; trying to will the oncoming nausea to abate. She held her breath, squeezing her eyes shut.

"You okay?" Seeley's deep, sleep-tinged voice filled the silence of the room.

Startled, she said softly, "I'm okay." Then she realized he must have felt her tense when she was fighting off the nausea. With an effort she relaxed. "Go back to sleep," she whispered.

Seeley's hand began to softly stroke her lower torso. Temperance knew this wasn't a precursor to foreplay. She knew his touches, as well as his looks, when he was seriously interested in a bout of lovemaking. This was something different. With each touch of his fingertips on her skin she could feel the tenseness within her ease. The nausea seemed to lessen; become more manageable. Seeley felt her relax, "How's this?" he asked.

She smiled, relaxing even more at the realization he knew what he was doing. "Better," she cooed. He kissed behind her ear. Temperance moved her hand to place it on Seeley's. After a few moments she said, "How do you know how to do this?"

"I used to do it for Rebecca," he started. "When she was pregnant with Parker." He could feel Temperance begin to tense again. He continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring her and Parker up. Just relax," he said in a soft voice.

"Seeley?" Temperance said, "Remember when we were talking about having children?"

"Mmm hmmm. What about it?"

"Well, what do you think about having them now?" she said, trying to sound as guileless as possible.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Darling," he said. He continued, "Whenever you feel it's the right time. I know your work at the Jeffersonian is important to you. I don't want you to feel rushed…or pressured."

"But how do _you_ feel about it?"

Seeley reran her original question in his mind. Knowing her exactitude with her words, he felt he better clarify, "Do you mean how do I feel about having them _now_? Like right now? Or how do I feel about having children, in general?"

She chuckled. He knew her so well. "Take your pick."

Still continuing the massage, "I'd be honored to have children with you. If we had children, I'd be the happiest man in the world."

"You mean you're not the happiest now?" she teased.

"Of course I am," he smiled. "Having children with you would just make my lead insurmountable.'

Smiling, she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. Moving his hand back to her torso to continue his ministrations, "That's _good_…," she purred.

A few moments passed; Seeley's hand seeming to cradle her towards a sense of contentment. She always felt safe with him. He would always Love her, protect her, even sacrifice himself for her. And she knew it would be the same for their children. "Seeley?" she said.

"Mmmm?" he murmured back.

"Can I tell you something? Something we need to keep secret. You may not think we should. But I need to keep it a secret," she paused. "At least for a little while longer."

"Sure," he said, fully alert now.

"I'm pregnant," she said. She waited, unsure if she should speak.

The effleurage stopped as Seeley rose up, looking at her. She didn't turn to face him. "Really?" he said. "How far along?"

"About four weeks," she said in a small voice, still unable to gauge his reaction.

"Is that what the doctor's appointment was all about?"

She nodded her head silently. Then she said, "I left early this morning," she looked at the clock, "yesterday morning; to pick up a pregnancy test kit." Silence. She continued on, "It came out negative. But just to be sure, I went to my gynecologist at Georgetown University Hospital, and the test came back positive." Silence again. She turned over, looking at him in the darkened room, "Say something."

She saw him smile. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. When they broke the kiss, he whispered to her, "I Love You," and then kissed her again, their jaws seesawing back and forth.

Finally out of breath, their mouths separated. Temperance reached up and placed her hands behind his neck. "You always were a sweet talker," and pulled him back into her.

* * *

After their Lovemaking, they lay in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow. Seeley lay on his back, his head slightly propped up by the pillow. Temperance curled alongside him, her head resting on his shoulder; her fingers tracing the old scar on his chest. She leaned in and kissed the uneven line demarking the shooting that almost took him from her so long ago. He kissed her hair.

"Why can't we tell anyone?" he asked.

She resumed her stroking of his chest, "I've heard that since so many things can go wrong, it's best not to tell anyone until the second trimester."

Seeley smiled, "Are you sure that's not just an old wives' tale?"

"Are you calling me an _'old wife'_?" she teased.

Seeley hugged her, "No…no…not at all." He paused a moment, "You never did take to being called a wife," he said with a smile. "Ow!" he yelped as Temperance pinched him. "Okay," he continued. "We won't tell anyone until the second trimester. That's what? About two months away?"

Temperance nodded her head. She rested her head on his chest. "What were you and Jon talking about out on the deck the other night?" She was still debating whether to tell Seeley about seeing Jon and Cricket at the hospital.

"Just catching up," he said. "You know, how the charter business is going, Cullen's sightseeing business. Why?"

"Did he say if he or Cricket were okay?"

"What do you mean, _'Okay'_?"

Temperance searched for the words, "Okay, health-wise. No medical problems."

Seeley unconsciously shrugged his shoulders. He shook his head, "He just asked if I knew any good estate lawyers."

"Why?"

Seeley shook his head, "Didn't say. I assumed with all the business ventures he's got going, he wanted to make sure things were properly documented in case..."

Temperance lifted up from his chest and looked at him, "In case what?"

Seeley looked at her and said, "In case something happens he wants us and the others to be taken care of."

"He didn't say there was anything wrong?"

"Did he or Cricket say anything to you?" Seeley asked. Temperance shook her head. "What's this all about?" he asked.

"I just," she started. "I'm just getting this odd feeling."

Seeley smiled, "Aren't you the one telling me to base my assumptions of facts and evidence?"

Temperance lay her head back down on his chest. "You're right. I've nothing to indicate there's anything wrong."

Seeley wrapped his arms around her, "Let's just rest on it." Temperance closed her eyes and nodded. Seeley continued, "If you still think they're hiding something, just ask them when we see them later today."

Temperance nodded again, drifting off to sleep. Her last thoughts before slumber overtook her were to make sure she talked to Jon.

* * *

The Jeffersonian Forensics Team had scheduled a meeting at 4:00 PM to discuss the latest case. Dr Miller Roache and Dr Camille Saroyan were already in Temperance's office awaiting the start. Temperance herself was looking through a file folder on an already closed case when she saw Seeley escorting Jon and Cricket towards her office. Seeley and Jon both wore suits and Cricket wore a smartly tailored sleeveless black dress ending at her knees. Temperance excused herself from Miller and Cam and rushed out to greet them. On her way, she passed Angela, Jack and Zack on their way through the door. They turned, surprised to see her leave.

"I'll be right back," she yelled back to them as she maneuvered to intercept the three visitors.

Upon seeing her moving their way, Seeley, along with Jon and Cricket smiled brightly at her. Temperance smiled back, her mind already halfway acknowledging her error in thinking they were keeping some serious health issue from her. As they embraced, they laughed and smiled. Temperance said, "I didn't think you two would be here so soon." She looked at Jon and Cricket approvingly, "Wow! I didn't think tonight would be a glamorous night out! I'll have to go home and change."

Cricket smiled, "You look just fine."

Temperance looked at Seeley, "We've got a briefing about the latest case, and then we'll be ready to go." She looked back at Jon and Cricket, "If you would prefer," she looked up towards the lounge area, "you can wait in the lounge."

Jon and Cricket looked at each other as Jon said, "We can sit in on the meeting," they looked back at Temperance and then at Seeley, "if you don't mind, that is?"

Temperance looked at Seeley. He shrugged and said, "We can always use another couple of good minds working on the case."

Temperance smiled and hooked her arm through one of Jon's. She let Seeley and Cricket walk on ahead of her and Jon. She saw Cricket hook Seeley's arm as she had done with Jon.

"Jon," she said softly. Softly enough that Seeley and Cricket couldn't hear. "Is everything okay?"

Jon looked at her quizzically, "Fine," he said, still looking at her, seemingly confused.

"You're sure?" she looked at him intently. "No medical problems or anything like that?"

"All right, Temperance," Jon said indulgently. "What's this all about?"

Temperance looked down at the floor in front of her, "Well, I know that you asked Caroline about estate attorneys," she looked at Jon; his head tilted to one side, but the smile never left his face. She continued, "And some of the things Cricket said the other night kind of triggered a suspicion that one of you was sick. And…" she stopped.

"And?" Jon prompted.

"I saw you two yesterday. At GUH." Jon's expression changed to one of seriousness. Temperance trudged on. "You were at the Information Center. After you left, I asked where you had asked to go. The woman said you two went to the Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center."

"And you're wondering if we're not sick, then why would we go to the Cancer Center," Jon finished for her.

Temperance looked at him and subtly nodded her head.

Jon smiled. He leaned upwards and kissed Temperance on the cheek, "Thank you, Temperance." She looked at him, confused. He continued, "A friend of ours has cancer. I went to get a blood test to see if I would qualify as a marrow donor."

Temperance closed her eyes. She felt foolish. "I'm so sorry, Jon. Is your friend anybody I know? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Jon shook his head, "I don't think you know him. His name is Mike Jones." Temperance's mind worked. She finally shook her head. "He's the owner of the Alibi Lounge. It's the place where Cricket and I first met."

Temperance saw a wave of sadness briefly pass over Jon's eyes. She squeezed his arm, "If there's anything I can do to help…"

Jon nodded, "Thanks." They both looked up to see Cricket and Seeley waiting for them. Cricket disentangled herself from Seeley and moved to take Temperance's place at Jon's side. Cricket winked at Temperance as she moved on towards Seeley and into the office.

Cricket stopped, holding Jon back a bit. She spoke in low tones, "Did she believe it?"

Jon nodded, "I think so." He looked at Cricket, love filling his eyes. "I didn't lie. I told her about Mike. I told her I went in for the blood test. I just didn't tell her the rest."

Cricket nodded. "I know how tough this is for you. We can tell them. In a couple of months."

Jon nodded in response. He pulled his lips back between his teeth. He began speaking again, "Thank God Shirley stopped us on our way out and told us what had happened to Temperance yesterday."

"We dodged a bullet," Cricket agreed.

Seeley's voice carried out of the office, "Do you guys want to be involved in this or not?"

Jon smiled, "Come on, the kids need our help," as the two of them moved to the office door.


	8. Case Study

**A/N:** If anyone has any questions, or would like to discuss the story beyond what is available in the reviews, I have created a forum area on here for this story within the Forums section. It's titled, "Mitoch's Fanfics Discussion Page" Please feel free to use it. I will answer any and all posts. Navigating to it is somewhat clunky, you go to Forums / TV / Bones (It should be somewhere in the listing). Or, you can do a Search / Forums using a keyword from the title. In the forum, there will be a listing of all threads contained in the forum. You can filter it by changing the category dropdown box to display only those threads under the specific story you're addressing (i.e. "Promises", "Long Road Home" etc.).

* * *

Jon and Cricket entered Temperance's office to see her already sitting behind her desk. Cam, Angela and Miller sat together on the couch with Seeley sitting in the single visitor's chair by Temperance's desk. Jack and Zack stood leaning against her bookshelves along the opposite wall.

Seeley, seeing Cricket's eyes move around the room, looking for a place to sit, slapped his palms against his thighs and said smilingly, "Here you go Cricket! Here's a place for you!" Cricket, with a smile, rolled her eyes and then turned and looked at Jon. Chuckles ensued from the others in the room as Seeley continued, rubbing his thighs, "It's time you discovered what a _'younger man'_ can do for you." He nodded towards Jon, standing in the door threshold, leaning against the doorjamb. "Not some broken down relic like that," he continued. The amusement and laughter intensified at Seeley's challenge.

Cricket shot a smoldering look towards Jon and then turned back to Seeley. She seductively advanced on him, erasing his smile as he realized perhaps his joke had somehow gone awry. Cricket moved around behind Seeley, her hand provocatively tracing its way from his shoulder to his ear and back again. Seeley looked at Temperance, who returned his look with a _'Don't look to me for help. You started it,'_ expression.

Cricket, using her most alluring voice said, "That's a _very_ tempting offer, Seeley." The expressions of the onlookers ranged from various stages of amusement to outright astonishment. She cooed, "But I don't think that would be a very good idea." Her finger moved along his ear as she bent down and said in his other, "I'm afraid once we were done, you wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week," she smiled. Titters of pent-up laughter dotted the room.

Jon now entered the fray. "Besides," he said, opening the two lapels of his suit coat, showing two holstered pistols. "Round for round, I've got more _'firepower'_." He winked and said, "If you know what I mean."

Cricket added in her best _'pouty'_ voice, "And I've always heard that _'hair triggers'_ were a problem for those who are younger…inexperienced."

Howls of laughter erupted when Seeley held his hands up and closed his eyes in a gesture of surrender.

Nodding his head, he stood up and offered his chair to Cricket who slid her hand down his arm flirtatiously and squeezed his wrist, "Why thank you Seeley." As she sat down, she looked around and innocently said, "Such a gentleman!" Again to bursts of laughter. She looked at Jon and invitingly patted her thighs.

Jon put his hands up in the same surrender gesture and said, "Later, Baby. Later." Cricket bobbed her eyebrows and gave Angela an innocently anticipatory look.

Jack, stifling his laughter said, "How can you be carrying? I thought you were retired?"

Jon shrugged, "I am. Doesn't mean I can't have a concealed carry permit."

Seeley said, "He has always been packing."

"Really?" Angela said, turning to Jon. "Even in the womb?"

"Yes," Jon said straight-faced. A glint of mischief came to his eyes as he turned to Temperance. "Speaking of wombs…" he started.

Shooting Seeley an accusatory look, Temperance cut Jon off, "Before we begin, are there any questions about the case we need to clear up?"

The laughter started to die down a bit, and Zack asked Temperance, "Will Jon and Cricket be working the case alongside Agent Booth?"

Now the laughter was fully gone; however the smiles still remained. "I don't know, Zack," she said. Looking at Jon and then at Cricket she said, "If they want to give us some of their expertise, I certainly would not dismiss it." Seeing that everyone was now ready to begin the briefing, Temperance said, "Why don't we get started and see where everything leads?"

* * *

"As we suspected," Miller said, "cause of death for all three victims was a single, 9mm gunshot to the back of the head."

"Execution style," Temperance said.

Miller nodded his head, "Yes."

"Did we find the shells?" Temperance asked.

Miller held up three small plastic jars, "From just a cursory examination, they don't look like they will be very useful." He turned to Seeley, "Perhaps the FBI Ballistics lab can bring something up."

Seeley reached out, holding each jar up to the light, he shrugged, "I'll give these to them. But I think I agree with you. There's not much here."

Cam continued, "We were able to pull DNA from soft tissue samples that were still present on each of the bodies."

"Hopefully we might be able to match them to somebody," Temperance said.

Cam nodded, as she continued, "We also found traces of male DNA from the bodies as well." She looked to Hodgins.

Jack continued Cam's thoughts, "I found traces of semen on both of the girls' clothing as well as the older victim's."

Seeley said, writing on an index card, "Backing up a little bit here, were the three victims related?"

Miller nodded, "Based on DNA comparison, it looks like we have a mother and two daughters."

Seeley and Cricket both shot Jon subtle looks. He looked back at them steadily.

Zack added, "Anthropometrics suggest all three victims come from Central America."

Seeley said, "Could be illegals. I'll have the bureau run cases of a mother and two daughters missing. But I doubt if they were illegal anyone would have reported them missing."

"Anything else, Zack?' Temperance asked. Jon looked down towards the floor, his hands in his pockets.

"There were no fractures or otherwise marks of physical trauma to the two younger victims," he began.

"Other than the sexual assault and gunshot wounds," Cricket said.

Realizing the potential insensitivity of what he said, Zack softened his tone and said, "Yes, of course. I didn't mean to minimize the…"

Cricket interrupted him, "That's okay, Zack." She looked at him. "I didn't mean to imply that you were."

Zack nodded, accepting the mea culpa. He continued, "However, on the older victim I found multiple fractures on her ribs; 2nd, 4th and 5th, along with bruising stains circumventing both her humeri and femurs." He added, "There were contralateral fractures to both the Coronoid Processes and Condyles of the mandible."

Seeley looked to Temperance. She explained, "Both sides of her jaw were broken away from the rest of her skull." Temperance could feel a feeling of nausea start to work it way into abdomen.

Cricket, Angela, Cam and Miller all had a sharp intake of air. Zack continued, "I also found staining on the frontal bone above both ocular orbits as well as the two zygomatic bones." He looked to Seeley and then to Jon, "Above and below the eye sockets." Seeley looked at Jon, who, still looking at the floor, nodded his head. He seemed to be slowly pawing at the floor with his foot. As though brushing away dirt from some hidden treasure. Zack continued, "I also found the same bruising, but smaller, on either side of her parietal and moving onto her occipital bone." Sensing that Temperance and Seeley were both looking at him expectantly, he said, "I'm currently researching what could have made those marks."

"They made her watch," Jon said. Surprised at hearing his voice, everyone turned to look at Jon; his head still down, still pawing at the floor. After a moment he looked up. "They made her watch," he repeated. He turned to Cam, "How many sets of male DNA did you find?"

Wide-eyed, she said, "Five."

He looked at Seeley and saw the horror reflected in his own eyes. "They made her watch as they took turns violating her daughters. Then they killed the girls and continued on with her."

Zack started, "I'm not sure what you mean…"

Jon walked to Cricket. He held out his hand to her. "Could you please trade places with Cricket?" he asked.

"I don't understand," he said as Cricket rose and he moved to sit where she had been previously.

"I don't want to do this with my wife," Jon said simply.

He walked around behind Zack, moving Cricket also out of the way. "Okay," he said. "You are the older victim, Zack." There were a few slight smiles as Zack's shoulders sagged in recognition of his standard portrayals in these recreations. Jon continued, "The five of them, come upon the woman and her two children and decide to have some _'fun'_ with them." Everyone noted his sneering tone. "They grab the woman; maybe tie her arms and legs together. But to truly enjoy themselves, they need her to see what they're doing to her children. But she keeps moving her head away." To Zack he said, "Twist your head from side to side; like you don't want to see something." Then Jon reached out and grabbed Zack's head, two fingers just above and just below each of his eyes, with two thumbs holding the back of his head. He forced Zack's head to look forward. Comprehension flowed through the room like a wave. Releasing Zack's head, he said simply, "They made her watch."

As Zack stood, Jon guided Cricket back to the seat. He bent down and kissed her cheek, then went back to stand in the doorway. The room was silent save for Angela choking back tears. Cricket looked to the floor beside her, her shaking hand to her mouth. Cam held her hands to the sides of her face; Miller's arm pulled her closer comforting her. Jack's hands nestled in his lab coat's pockets. Jon could see the tension in the blue fabric as his hands strove to pull the garment apart, his face a mask of controlled anger. Zack's brown eyes lidded with sadness. He could see Temperance's jaw clench in anger. Fire burned in her eyes.

After a few moments, Temperance fought back the sick feeling setting up shop in her stomach and said, "Jack? Do you have anything?"

Sublimating his anger, Jack shook his head, as if clearing it. "Yes," he said. "Life cycles of the various parasites and scavengers' casings fix the time of death as sometime between the 15th and 30th of September of last year. We had an unusually early frost last year which halted the insect activity at around the second week of October."

"That's good, Hodgins," Seeley said. "We can narrow down the time frame for open cases to then."

Jack nodded, "Also, I found traces of sand on the girl's remains and clothing."

"They played in a sandbox," Seeley said. "They were kids."

"Yes," Jack said. "But this sand wasn't the normal, everyday run-of-the-mill sand found in city sandboxes." The group looked puzzled. Jack continued, "Look, the city buys sand in bulk for all of the sandboxes and play areas in the city-owned playgrounds. Some of the sand I found on the girls conformed to the city's specs for sand."

"And?" Seeley asked, obviously becoming bored with the subject.

Jack smiled, "I found another type of sand mixed in with the city sand. This sand is a mixture containing crystalline silicate from a specific type of quarried rock. I did some research, and the only company using this particular formulation is based out of San Francisco."

"So the girls may have been playing someplace where this sand was," Temperance said. All we have to do is contact the company, and we'll know where they may have picked the sand up from." Jack smiled and nodded.

"It gives us a place to start, anyway," Seeley said. He nodded approvingly at Hodgins.

Temperance looked to Zack, "When do you think you'll have the tissue markers so Angela can do a sketch of the three victims?"

Zack nodded, "I'll start to work on it right away."

Cam said, "And we'll start running the male DNA against the databases." She shrugged, "You never know, we might get lucky."

Miller added, "And of course we'll continue trying to match the girl's and woman's DNA. And if you have any suspects, we'll check to see if they match what we've got."

Temperance stood up, "Thank you everyone." Whether it was physical or her anger at what had been done to the girls and their mother, her stomach was now churning.

Jon looked at Cricket. Getting the answer in her eyes he said, "We'd like to help on the case," he looked around the room. "If you don't mind?" Looking around the room, Jon could see nods of approval.

Temperance looked at Seeley. She was surprised at her anger as she said, "I want these bastards! I don't care how you do it! Do whatever you have to; I don't want these guys walking away!"

Temperance bolted for the door. She elbowed Jon out of the way as she pushed past him, turning towards the ladies' rest room. Cricket, Angela and Cam quickly followed her out. Leaving shocked expressions on the rest of the group.

Jon smiled. He looked at Seeley, "Back to my question about wombs…"


	9. Little Secrets

**A/N:** If anyone has any questions, or would like to discuss the story beyond what is available in the reviews, I have created a forum area on here for this story within the Forums section. It's titled, "Mitoch's Fanfics Discussion Page" Please feel free to use it. I will answer any and all posts. Navigating to it is somewhat clunky, you go to Forums / TV / Bones (It should be somewhere in the listing). Or, you can do a Search / Forums using a keyword from the title. In the forum, there will be a listing of all threads contained in the forum. You can filter it by changing the category dropdown box to display only those threads under the specific story you're addressing (i.e. "Promises", "Long Road Home" etc.).

* * *

Temperance sat behind her desk, staring at the computer. She and Seeley had just spent the greater part of the morning at her initial consultation with the obstetrician. Luckily, both she and Seeley had been able to fend off the questions from yesterday's bout with morning sickness. Even though it had occurred at about 4:30 PM. _"Just a bug she's been fighting for the past couple of days,"_ Seeley had reassured the men. Just the way he told her he had said it, she knew it was a lost cause. She wasn't sure how convincing he could have been smiling like the town idiot as he said it. She had covered much better she thought, between her bouts of retching. With her head poised over the toilet, she had completely missed the mocking nods and rolling eyes that accompanied Cam and Angela's sympathetic encouragement and acceptance of her story. Cricket had stood over her as she emptied the contents of her stomach. A mother bear protecting its cub.

Even though she didn't think it possible, given her most recent adventure in the rest room, the night out with Jon and Cricket had been a complete success. She always enjoyed her time with her surrogate parents. After Max had died last year, Jon had stepped in as the father figure in her life. _"How odd is that?"_ she thought. _"After having no family for so long, all of a sudden I have all of these people who genuinely cared about me. Not for what I could do for them, but for what they could offer to enrich my life._ "She had even welcomed the rest of the squint squad into her family instead of continuing to hold them at arm's length.

Her eyes continued her scan of the _"Morning Sickness Help"_ web site. She had already gone through the causes of her malady and had moved on to the remedies page when she heard Angela coming through her open office door.

"Okay, Bren," Angela said, holding a large sheet of paper. "I've got the sketches done of both the mother and children," she continued as she walked towards Temperance's desk.

Temperance quickly hit the "hot key" to bring her mailbox up on the screen, hiding the webpage. She hoped it was quick enough that Angela had not seen what she had been reading. Turning towards Angela she said, "That was quick."

Angela, mentally cataloguing the website replaced by the mailbox, smiled. She turned the sketches over to show Temperance and said, "Well, I thought Jon and Booth would need them fairly quickly to help identify them. I know how important they are both taking the case." She held the paper out to Temperance.

Temperance looked at Angela questioningly as she reached out, taking the paper from her. "I'm not sure I follow, Ange. I assumed Jon wanted to work the case with Seeley to relive old times."

"You're kidding, right?" Angela said surprised. At Temperance's uncomprehending look she said, "A mother and two girls murdered? No leads as to who did it or why it was done?" She looked at Temperance expectantly.

Temperance started to shake her head, perplexed at Angela's meaning, when the pieces clicked into place. Her eyes widened as she sat up straighter in the chair. "His first wife and children," Temperance breathed. She knew Jon's background. Seeley had told her the story of how Jon's first wife and children died in a drive-by shooting. The case had never been solved. She had forgotten that she had told Angela about that part of his story. Unsure of how much Angela knew, she started, "And Seeley…"

"Wants to help his surrogate father find some peace," Angela finished with a nod.

Relieved that Angela wasn't aware of the guilt Seeley had carried for so long, nodded and reached for the phone, "I'll call Seeley right now and see how he wants to proceed." As she hit the speed dial buttons, she turned back to Angela and smiled, "Thanks, Ange."

"No problem Bren," Angela said. Then she asked, "How are you feeling today?"

Temperance, with the handset held up to her ear, turned to her and smiled. "I'm feeling better, thanks!"

"Okay," Angela said, moving towards the office door. "If you need anything, let me know."

The two women exchanged smiles, and Angela exited the open door. Temperance, proud of herself for putting one over on her friend, again, waited for Seeley to pick up. "Hello, Seeley?" she said when he finally answered.

* * *

Temperance, Seeley and Agent Charlie Burns, _'Chaz'_ to those closest to him, stood outside the door to Suite 325 in the Downtown Ritz Carlton. The elegance of the hallway accoutrements seemed to warrant speaking in hushed tones.

"Are you sure he's here?" Chaz asked.

"When we left them last night," Seeley said, "They said they would be here all day, _'catching up on correspondence'_. Whatever that means. I mean, how hard is it to reply to e-mails?"

"Try knocking again," Temperance said, holding the manila folder containing copies of Angela's sketches, between her torso and crossed arms.

As Seeley reached out to knock, the door suddenly opened. They could see Jon standing there, fully dressed in a grey pinstripe suit, sans jacket and shoes. Upon seeing the group standing in the hall, he smiled, lighting his expression.

Jon pressed his index finger to his lips and gestured for the three to come inside. Mindful of Jon's request for silence, the group passed through the entrance and stood in the short hallway, waiting for Jon. He silently closed the door and then crept through the group into the main room. Skirting the coffee table, couch, occasional chair, end table and desk, he arrived at a set of open French doors along the left side of the room. He reached out and silently pulled the doors closed. Turning back to the three visitors, he said in a slightly hushed tone, "What's up?"

Seeley was the first to speak up as Temperance and Chaz both surveyed the understated opulence of the room. "Angela completed the sketch of the victims. We've got agents working their way through '_Little Salvador'_, but we were wondering if you wanted to come with us and do a little legwork to see if we could get a hit on who they are?"

Chaz and Temperance stopped their study of their surroundings as Jon placed his hands on his hips and thought about the invitation. He turned and looked at the closed doors, nodded his head and said, "Sounds good. I'll need to be back around," he looked at his watch, "Five thirty, though." He looked from Temperance to Seeley to Chaz, "Is that okay?"

Everyone acknowledged his or her assent. Temperance asked, looking at the doors, "Does Cricket want to join us?"

Jon shook his head, "She's taking a nap right now." He shrugged his shoulders, continuing to slightly shake his head, "I'd rather not wake her."

"She okay?" Seeley asked.

Jon smiled, and nodded slyly, "Let's just say, we had an 'eventful' morning, and leave it at that." Seeley smiled in understanding.

"What does that mean?" Temperance asked, looking from Jon to Seeley and then finally to Chaz.

Jon, somewhat thunderstruck, motioned that he was going to get some clothes from the other room and then disappeared through the French doors. Chaz turned away, hiding his astonishment, and moved to the picture windows overlooking the Potomac. Temperance looked to Seeley who opened his mouth intending to explain, but then shutting his eyes and shaking his head he said, "I'll explain it later." He moved off to examine a couple of magazines on the coffee table.

Temperance, making a mental note to ask Seeley later, moved over towards the desk. She noted a number of different types and colors of blank stationery scattered about in piles atop the desk. She picked up what looked like a very expensive pen and examined the barrel and cap. The polished ebony showed wear patterns denoting its extensive use. The pen was heavier than she expected. She tried twisting the cap off, only to find it freely spun around the barrel. After figuring out it was not a screw-on cap, with a smile she pulled the cap away, revealing the fine point golden nib of an old-fashioned fountain pen. She placed the cap on the other end of the barrel, completing the look of the implement. Her eyes widened at the beauty of the writing instrument.

She jumped out of her silent appreciation of the pen when Seeley said, "What do you got there?"

She turned to him, holding the pen at arms length to show him its beauty, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's a pen, Bones," Seeley said.

"Oh no," she said. "It's almost like a work of art." She placed the pen in the writing position in her hand. "A work of art," she murmured.

"To create works of art," Jon said, closing the door.

Temperance jumped, like a schoolgirl caught skipping classes. Her expression one of profound apology, she started, "I'm sorry! I…I didn't mean…" as she moved to hand the pen back to Jon.

Jon smiled, holding his weapons harness, shoes and jacket. "Don't worry about it. Cricket won't mind you admiring her heirloom." Temperance looked at Jon, surprised. He nodded, "I don't know how long it has been in her family. I just know it's been a long time." Temperance brought the pen back to further examine it. Noting her appreciation, Jon said, "Would you like to try it out?"

Temperance looked at him; the question of _"Do I dare?"_ filled her eyes. Seeing Jon's nod of permission, she opened the manila folder and removed one of the copies of Angela's sketches. She sat down at the desk and turned the sketches over to reveal the blank, white expanse of paper. She moved to begin writing, when Jon stopped her.

"Wait," he said, removing the generic white sheet of paper. "If you're going to use a quality writing instrument, use a quality medium to hold those thoughts."

Temperance looked into his eyes, and then followed his gaze to the piles of stationery. She looked back at Jon. He could see her question, _"Really?"_ in her eyes. Jon smiled in response. The little schoolgirl returned the smile, reaching for a blank yellow and white tinged page. The paper was of heavier weight and a coarser grain. _"All the better to hold the ink,"_ she thought. Seeley had moved to stand over her shoulder, better to see what she wrote. Breathlessly, Temperance held out her hand and settled the nib onto the paper. In smooth, elegant strokes she wrote, _"Dr Temperance Booth."_ The blue ink flowed onto the paper flawlessly. She raised the nib, lest too much ink stain the words. She started breathing again.

Seeley smiled, "Beautiful work, Temperance."

Jon nodded. "In today's world, we very rarely get to create art, especially with just a simple stroke of a pen." He put his weapons harness on.

Chaz, who had moved over to watch said, "I read an article where it said handwriting was becoming a lost art because of all the e-mails and word processing being done." Temperance began writing on her piece of stationery again.

Jon nodded. Sitting down on the sofa, while donning his shoes, he said, "I believe it. I only e-mail those people I know would prefer that type of communication. The rest, I write letters." He looked at Seeley and then at Temperance, "I think adding the tactile and sometimes scent triggers from a letter add so much to the experience."

"Scent?" Seeley asked.

Jon nodded. "A woman's perfume…a man's cologne."

"You mean you splash a little of your cologne on letters you send to people?" Temperance asked, not looking up from her work.

Jon shook his head, smiling. "Only the ones I send to Cricket." Temperance stopped her work and looked at him admiringly.

Chaz, incredulous, said, "You send letters to your wife? What do you say?"

Jon laughed, "Of course I do!" He noticed the blank stares. He continued, "Now what I say, I won't tell you the specifics. But I just tell her how much I Love her, appreciate her, and thankful she's in my life." Temperance returned to her work.

"I can see doing that when you're first getting together," Chaz said. "But haven't you been married and living together for what? Five years?"

Jon eased his jacket on, and winking at Chaz, said, "And it seems like only yesterday we met." He sat down in the opposite chair at the desk and pulled a pen out of his inner jacket pocket. Grabbing a blue-white card, he opened his pen and began writing. Temperance, the closest to him, noticed the flowing black cursive from his own fountain pen. "I just need to leave Cricket a note, so she doesn't worry," he said. In spite of herself, Temperance read the first line, upside-down, _"My Darling Christine…"_ Hurriedly, she looked away and then stood up, making sure she had the folder with the sketches. She capped Cricket's pen and laid it down upon the desk.

After a few moments of scratching, Jon gently blew on the ink for a couple of seconds. Then, satisfied the ink was dry, folded the card in half, and wrote _"Christine"_ on the front. He recapped his pen and placed it back in his jacket pocket. Setting the card on the table, like a tent, he turned to Seeley, "We ready?"

Seeley motioned to the door. As the group moved to the door, Seeley asked, "So, you guys don't carry cell phones, have you given up computers and the Internet too?"

Jon said, straight-faced, "Of course not. Where do you think I get my porn from?" Seeing Chaz, Seeley and Temperance's reaction, he smiled and winked at them, continuing out the door. Realizing they had been duped, Temperance, Seeley and Chaz followed him into the hallway.

* * *

As the exterior door latched closed, the French doors in the suite opened. Cricket stepped through into the empty outer room. She stood by the desk, wearing one of Jon's dress shirts. She stretched and yawned, thinking, _"That's odd. I could have sworn I heard voices a minute ago."_ She looked around. Seeing the suite empty, her eyes found the blue-white card propped up on the writing desk. She smiled as she picked up the card and began reading; her smile broadened and eyes sparkled as she read the card. When finished, she held the card to her chest and drew in a deep breath through her nostrils. Cricket folded the card and stuffed it into the pocket of the shirt. She reached out for a salmon-colored piece of stationery and her pen. It was laying on a piece of the daffodil stationery. As she picked up the pen, she saw writing on the paper. With the pen still in her hand, she held the paper between her fingers and brought it over to her.

Reading the paper, she smiled. _"So,"_ she thought. _"Our little schoolgirl has a crush,"_ she thought sweetly.

There on the paper, in flowing script, below a stylized heart with an arrow through it.

"_Dr. Temperance Booth_

_Seeley Booth_

_2gether_

_4ever"_


	10. Legwork

**A/N:** If anyone has any questions, or would like to discuss the story beyond what is available in the reviews, I have created a forum area on here for this story within the Forums section. It's titled, "Mitoch's Fanfics Discussion Page" Please feel free to use it. I will answer any and all posts. Navigating to it is somewhat clunky, you go to Forums / TV / Bones (It should be somewhere in the listing). Or, you can do a Search / Forums using a keyword from the title. In the forum, there will be a listing of all threads contained in the forum. You can filter it by changing the category dropdown box to display only those threads under the specific story you're addressing (i.e. "Promises", "Long Road Home" etc.).

**A/N:** For those Spanish-speaking / writing people reading the story, if I have butchered the translations, my apologies. Please feel free to let me know the correct translation or way of saying something, and I can fix it. Also, if you think another phrase would be more appropriate, I would appreciate knowing and I might incorporate it into the story. Thanks!

**A/N:** My thanks to **isellen**, from another Bones site (which will not be named for fear of the FOX nibbling my toes) for help in cleaning up the translations / phrasings!

* * *

Seeley pulled the SUV into an open spot across the street from the target location, _'Pupusa Shack.'_

"What is a '_Pupusa'"'_ Chaz asked.

Temperance said, "It's pretty much a tortilla stuffed with other ingredients. Depending upon how it's made, it can be quite tasty."

Seeley looked at her. "What?" Temperance said. "He asked me what it was."

"Thinking of having dinner here?" Seeley asked.

"Well," she said. "I am feeling kind of hungry."

"And she's eating for two now, you know," Jon piped up from the back seat. Seeley and Temperance turned and stared at him. "What?" he said. "You guys suck at keeping secrets."

Seeley turned back to the front. He opened his door and exhaled, "Let's get this done." He turned to Temperance, "Got the sketches?"

Temperance held up the manila folder, "Got copies for all of us right here." She started pulling copies out and handing them to Jon and Chaz when she dropped the folder. "Oops," she said. Getting out of the SUV, she leaned over and began scooping up the rest of the copies. Once she had everything in the folder, she pulled out a copy for her and one for Seeley and then placed the folder under the seat.

As the group crossed the street, Temperance handed the sketches to Seeley. He said, "My Spanish is pretty rusty. How about if you do most of the talking?"

She smiled at him. "You knew there was a reason you wanted me along, huh?"

He returned the smile, "Oh yeah," he laughed. "I'll tell you some of the reasons I wanted you along…"

He was interrupted by a loud cough from Jon, who was about five feet behind them. Seeley turned to see Jon with a mirthless smile looking back at him. He turned back around and continued the walk in silence.

The restaurant was a loud, raucous place. Until Seeley's team entered, that is. Conversations quickly died as the four of them had every set of eyes in the place trained upon them. Seeley watched as a couple of men ducked out the exit to the far left of the main floor. Jon moved up to the counter.

Jon said to the cook, "Disculpe por favor, quiero dos pupusas _(Excuse me, please. I'd like two pupusas)_"

The cook briefly looked up at him and nodded, "¿De qué las quiere? _(What kind?)_"

Jon's eyes scanned the board, "Queso y Chicarron"

The cook pursed his lips approvingly, smiled and nodded.

Temperance moved towards the center of the room and said loudly, "Disculpen, ¿puede ayudarnos? _(Excuse me, can you help us?)_" She continued, "Somos del FBI. _(We are from the FBI)_. Seeley and Chaz held their badges out. A number of people began leaving their tables, heading for the exits. She continued, more loudly, "Nosotros no somos de Inmigración _(We are not from Immigration)_." Even more people started heading for the exits. Jon, Seeley and Chaz moved to block the exits.

The noise level began rising again. Temperance started shouting, "Por favor, no se vayan _(Please stop)_"

Seeley's bass voice rolled through the restaurant, "Siéntese! _(Sit down!)_" Temperance looked over to see him blocking the exit by the kitchen. He shouted multiple times, "Siéntese!"

Looking around, she saw Jon at another exit, herding people back to their seats, while Chaz had stationed himself by the main entrance, also making sure no one left. All three of the men showed the men, women and children sketches of the three victims.

Temperance raised her copy of the sketches above her head. She saw Seeley, Jon and Chaz do the same. She said loudly, "¿Alguien sabe quién son estas personas? _(Does anybody know who these people are?)_"

"Se encontraron sus cuerpos _(We found their bodies)._" Silence came from the multitude.

"Ellos fueron asesinados _(They were murdered)_" People studiously avoided looking at the sketches.

"Sólo queremos saber quiénes son _(We just want to find out who they are)._" A cough here or there was the only sound other than the sizzle and popping coming from the cook stove.

"Si tienen familia aquí _(If they have family here)._" She tried catching peoples' eyes with hers to no avail.

"Por favor ayúdenos a ayudarles _(Please help us help __them__)._" Still no responses.

"¡Necesitamos su ayuda _(We need your help!)_" When there was no response, "Ellos necesitan su ayuda _(__They__ need your help)_" Frustration started to seep into her voice.

"Una mujer y sus dos niñas pequeñas _(A woman and her two little girls)._" Temperance pleaded with the people.

"Por Favor! _(Please!)_" She begged.

As Temperance, Jon, Seeley and Chaz worked their way from table to table, if people didn't sit in stony silence, a few people would mumble, "No se nada _(I don't know anything)_," to the team's inquiring looks. A few others would whisper, "¡Cállate! _(Be quiet!)_," and hushed warnings of, "No hablan con ellos _(Don't talk to them)_" to the others.

Temperance repeated her plea, "Nosotros no somos de Inmigración. Por favor. Ellos fueron asesinados."

Seeley heard a woman's voice from a couple of tables over, "Ellos están muertos? _(They are dead?)_" He looked intently towards the tables in the general area, trying to determine which of the women spoke. Jon also moved into the area, holding the sketches out to the men and women. Seeley looked from man to woman to child. He saw a small child gently pulling on a woman's forearm and whispering something he couldn't hear. He walked over and laid the sketches in front of her. She sobbed and looked away. Jon came up and stood beside him. Seeley looked at the woman. He spoke pleadingly, "Please talk to us…Senora, Por favor, hable con nosotros." The woman looked at him, tears rimming her eyes. He saw her eyes flick towards the street and then back again. Seeley subtly nodded his head. The woman bowed her head.

Jon leaned in and grasped the pictures, "Gracias, senora," he said so low Seeley was sure no one but he and the woman heard him.

Seeley took a deep breath, "You know what, Bones?" he shouted across the restaurant, "They don't care!" He shouted louder, "A ellos no les importa!" He grabbed Jon's arm and made a motion for them to leave. "Let's get out of here! We're wasting our time!"

Seeley looked around at the rest of the people and shouted, "This is why so many people in this country don't want you coming here. You don't care! No les importa!"

Temperance looked at Seeley in astonishment. She had never seen him this uncaring before. "Seeley," she said loudly.

Jon and Seeley walked over towards Temperance. Jon took her by the arm and started moving her towards the exit. Seeley continued his tirade, "We care more about this woman and her children more than you! Us…Gringos!" he spat the word.

As they approached the door, Jon let Seeley guide Temperance the rest of the way out the door, with Chaz following. Seeley was still shouting at no one in particular, "Tomorrow I'm coming back with immigration - Mañana voy a volver con Immigración. Her own people! You make me sick!"

Jon moved towards the cook area and said, "¿Puedes dàrmelas para llevar, por favor? _(Can you make that to go please?)_" The restaurant personnel looked at him in shock. He continued, "Por favor, no escupa en ella _(Please don't spit in it)_." At that, the cook's eyes grew wide. He turned to his helper at the stove and nudged him out of the way. Jon said, "No me hagan volver enojado _(Don't make me come back angry)_," he paused, "A usted no le va a gustar _(You won't like it)_." At that, the cook turned, nodded and smiled in acknowledgement.

They heard Seeley's voice fading into the background, "Me dan asco! _(You make me sick!)_"

Jon scrunched up one side of his face, and pointed in Seeley's direction with his thumb, "Està de mal humor. Su esposa está embarazada. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tuvieron relaciones sexuales." The cook laughed and nodded his head.

* * *

Once outside the restaurant and over by the SUV, Temperance laid into Seeley. "What is _wrong_ with you?" she yelled.

"What?" Seeley said in his normal tone of voice.

"What was all that yelling about? And degrading them? Do you really think they'll help us now?" Temperance's voice was starting to become shriller.

"What's the matter with _you_?" his voice becoming more elevated. Chaz tried to work his way in between the two of them to no avail. Seeley pushed him away with ease. "Don't you think I know what I'm doing?"

"You may know what you're doing," she shot back. "But whether your _'master plan'_ has any chance of working I seriously doubt!"

Chaz could feel her voice dripping with sarcasm. He reached out to her, trying to calm her down, "Doctor Booth…" he started. Only to have his hands batted away. Fearing a genuine fight, which might do serious damage to Seeley and Temperance's relationship, he desperately looked around for Jon. He finally spotted him strolling across the street carrying a white paper sack. Jon spotted Chaz's desperate eyes.

Both Seeley and Temperance had their index fingers pointed at each other, almost like a fencing duel. Each of them was opening their mouth, preparing to fire a volley of insults at one another when Jon's sharp whistle pierced the late afternoon sky. It was so loud a taxicab a block and a half away stopped, squealing its breaks. When Jon finally reached the group, he said coldly, "Just what in _hell_ are you two doing?"

Temperance started, "I never knew that Seeley could be so hard-hearted and mean-spirited."

"I never thought she'd become so _'holier than thou'_ again."

Jon saw the fire in both her and Seeley's eyes and knew this was for real. He turned to Seeley, "You Asshole! You didn't tell her?"

It was like a splash of cold water. All the steam of Seeley's arguments fell away. Once he realized what he had done, he groaned. He looked at Temperance, truly apologetic.

"Tell me what?" Temperance hissed.

Jon raised his hands, palms outward towards Temperance, "It was all an act, Temperance."

Stunned, she looked from Jon to Seeley to Chaz, who looked at her, palms upward in a surrender motion, shaking his head in confusion as well. "What do you mean, _'an act'_?"

Seeley looked at Jon, who looked back at him, shook his head, and then walked behind him moving towards Chaz, "You tell her, Seeley. I'm not going to."

Seeley looked towards Temperance, who looked back at him with dead eyes. "Jon and I saw a woman who is willing to talk to us." He turned his head towards the restaurant. "But she wasn't willing to talk to us in front of all those people." Temperance was waiting for more information. He continued, "So, somebody needed to make a scene to get us all out here."

Temperance shook her head, "What good is that going to do? She's not going to saunter over here and talk to us while everybody in there can see what she's doing."

"That's why there had to be the threat of Immigration coming soon." He saw Temperance's eyes move away from him. He followed her gaze to see the woman starting to cross the street. He turned back to Temperance. "Now, she's going to be a hero. By talking to us, because she helped us, we won't bring Immigration down on them."

As the woman got closer, Temperance asked, her hands on her hips, "What excuse were you going to use to keep us standing around out here until she came out?"

Seeley shook his head, "I didn't know. By that time I was winging it." He paused and looked down. He moved a little closer to Temperance, "Look, I'm sorry…" he started.

Temperance interrupted, "Then I guess it's lucky that someone picked a fight with the other, isn't it?"

There was something in her voice that struck him as odd. Her voice seemed to have a tinge of amusement. His eyes shot up to hers; and saw the mischievous glint in them she always had when she was proud of herself for pulling something over on someone. She smiled sweetly and poked Seeley in his ribs. He couldn't do anything but shake his head and smile.

He heard Jon laughing and Chaz chuckling nervously. He felt all of the tension drain out of him as he took Temperance in his arms. He looked down at her, "Let's not do that again, okay?" He began nodding his head subtly.

Temperance smiled sweetly, nodded her head in time with Seeley's as she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Once the woman reached them, the group turned to her. Seeley said, "Disculpe lo que dije ahí dentro, señora. _(I'm sorry for what I said in there)_"

She smiled sadly and said, "That is all right." She looked around and said, "We can speak in English, if you prefer."

"Sí, gracias," Seeley said. "Thank you for talking to us. Really, all we want to do is find out who they are, and try to find out who killed them."

The woman nodded, fighting back sobs.

"What is your name?" Temperance asked.

"Marilita Lopez."

Seeley asked, "Do you know who these people are?" He held the sketches up to her.

Marilita pointed to the woman, "Her name is," she caught herself, "was Rosalia Serra." Pointing to the older girl, "She was Olivia." She moved her finger to the younger girl, "And the baby was Celia." She dabbed her eyes with a wadded napkin.

Seeley wrote the names on an index card. He asked, "How did you know them?"

Marilita shrugged, "They were around the neighborhood." She paused, "we would see them at church and in the pupusa shack. Sometimes we would see each other at the playground, when our children would play together." Seeley made more notations. She asked, "Did they suffer?"

Seeley stopped writing. He wished she hadn't asked that. It seemed that every time someone would always ask. And he dreaded it, every time. He took a deep breath, "The people who killed them were very bad men." She sobbed heavily, bringing her hand with the napkin to her mouth. He knew he couldn't do anything to lessen her pain. He wished he could. If he could have taken it from her and put it on himself, he would. All he could do was wait. He looked over to Jon and Chaz. Both wore the face of sadness. Turning to Temperance, he saw her reach out and gently stroke the woman's shoulder.

When Marilita's sobs had lessened he said, "I know this is difficult, and I'm sorry I have to ask these questions now." Marilita nodded and then quieted. Seeley asked, "Do you know anybody who would want to hurt her or her children?" Marilita shook her head. "Boyfriends? Husband? Coyote?"

Marilita stopped sobbing, "Rosalia wasn't an illegal." Seeley looked to Temperance, surprised. "Es verdad," she said nodding. "She had a green card. The children too."

Temperance said, "How…"

"Her husband was an American citizen."

"Where's the husband now?" Chaz asked.

"Está muerto. He's dead. He was killed working someplace along the waterfront."

"How long ago was that?" Seeley asked.

Marilita thought for a bit and then said, "About a year and a half ago."

Temperance said, "That would be about a year before they died."

"When was the last time you saw Rosalia and the girls?" asked Seeley.

"It must have been sometime in September. It was just after school started." Marilita smiled. "Celia and Olivia were so excited to be going to school."

Seeley asked again, "And you're sure they had green cards?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And Rosalia had a tax number too."

"She was working?" Temperance asked. "Do you know where?"

Marilita nodded, "She was working, as a housekeeper. I don't know where or the people's name. But she would always tell everyone to make sure the people we work for have a tax number so they can pay taxes."

"We should be able to get a copy of the green card and then track back the TIN through the name," Jon said.

"And from the TIN, we should be able to find out who was making the tax payments," Chaz added.

"This is good information? You can find out who did this terrible thing to Rosalia, Olivia and Celia?"

Seeley smiled. He looked at Temperance to see her smiling as well. He turned back to Marilita, "This is very good information. Do you know if she has any other family here? What was her husband's name?"

Marilita shook her head, "I don't know of any other family, but her husband's name was Hector."

Seeley nodded as he was writing on the index cards. "Did you notice any strangers or shady people around the neighborhood at around the time Rosalia and the girls went missing?"

Rosalia looked confused, "What is this _'shady'_? I don't understand."

Temperance said, "Sospechoso…de quien desconfiar."

Marilita folded her arms across her chest, almost in a protective gesture. She shook her head, "There are gangs. Sometimes new people come and old members go."

"Anybody stick out?" Jon asked.

She shook her head, "Lo siento."

Seeley nodded, "Is there anything else you can think of that could help us?" Marilita shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. Seeley reached into his coat pocket and withdrew one of his business cards. He handed it to her, "I don't know if you're here legally or not. And I don't care. Thank you for helping us." Marilita looked at the card and then looked back at Seeley in puzzlement. Seeley continued, "If you need help, please give me a call."

Marilita nodded in understanding, and said "Gracias," as she turned to return to the restaurant.

As Seeley finished his note taking, Jon opened the bag he had been holding and passed one of the pupusas to Chaz. He unwrapped the other and took a bite.

Temperance watched as Marilita reached the door. "Do you think she told us everything she knows?" She saw the cook step outside and watch them.

"That's the impression I get," Seeley said. "What about you, Jon?"

Jon, through a mouthful of food said, "I think you're right."

Seeley turned to see him standing next to Chaz, who had unwrapped the other pupusa and was enjoying the taste of the foreign, to him anyway, food, along with Jon. The smell of the fried food wafted all the way over to Seeley.

Temperance, upon smelling the food, scrunched up her nose and said, "What did you get in those things?"

Jon said, "Cheese and fried pork rinds." He held out the food to Temperance and offered her a bite.

It had been a good day for Temperance. Not a single instance of the morning sickness that had plagued her the past couple of days. At the sight and smell of the cheesy, greasy, half-eaten pupusa, all that changed. Her eyes grew wide as she pushed Seeley out of the way and ran towards the street side of the parked cars. Bending over at the waist, she vomited loudly.

"Jeez, Temperance," Jon said. "Are you okay?"

Between bouts of retching, her hands on her knees, Temperance yelled at him, "No, you idiot! I'm not _'Okay'_!" Seeley, fighting back his own nausea stood holding onto her, trying to keep her steady.

Jon said, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes!" Temperance yelled. "Get that stuff away from me!" She retched again.

Jon hurriedly wrapped the paper around the rest of his food and stuffed it back into the white sack. Chaz followed suit. He grabbed the door handle of the SUV and opened the door.

"Uh Uh!" Seeley yelled, shaking his head. "Not in the car!"

"But," Jon said.

"The stench of that stuff did this," Seeley yelled. "What do you think being cooped up in the car with it will do?" Temperance was moaning now.

Jon's shoulders sagged, and then he gave the sack to Chaz, "Find someplace to dump this," he said. Chaz nodded and moved to the sidewalk to try to find a trash bin.

A voice from the other side of the street said, "Is she going to be all right?"

Seeley and Jon looked over to see the cook waving at the group. Seeley smiled, waved one arm and yelled over, "She'll be all right. It'll pass."

The cook yelled over to Jon, "¿Es su esposa? _(Is she his wife?)_"

Jon laughed as he nodded and yelled back, "Sí!"

The cook laughed, "Él es un hombre con suerte! _(He is a lucky man!)_" He turned and reentered the restaurant.

Temperance had straightened up and stood shakily, holding onto Seeley. He said to Jon, "What was that all about?"

Jon shrugged his shoulders as Seeley walked his wife around to passenger seat of the SUV. "While you three were leaving the restaurant I went up and had my food order packaged to go." Temperance moaned softly. "I told them not to spit in my food or anything."

Seeley activated the window control to lower Temperance's window and then closed the door. Temperance rested her arm on the window jamb and laid her head on top of her forearm. "What was that about my wife?" Seeley asked as he walked in front of the SUV on his way to the driver's side door.

"Oh that," Jon made a small cough as he climbed in the back seat next to Chaz. "I told him that you were in a bad mood. Your wife was pregnant and it had been a long time since you had sex." Temperance turned and looked at Jon incredulously. Seeley stopped in front of the SUV. He looked to the sky a moment, a look of profound resignation on his face. He sighed, reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out his sunglasses, put them on and continued, listlessly, to the driver's seat in silence.


	11. Propositions

Seeley steered the SUV through the rapidly increasing flow of traffic. He glanced quickly over at Temperance. She appeared to be feeling much better. At least her coloring had improved and her facial expressions seemed much more relaxed. Not as fraught with anxiety. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Temperance looked at him and smiled, "Much better now, thanks." She looked in the backseat towards Jon and Chaz, "I'm sorry you guys didn't get to finish your pupusas."

"Don't worry about it, Doctor Booth," Chaz said. "If I had finished it, I would have been in all kinds of trouble with Jules."

"Why's that?" Jon asked.

Chaz replied, "Well, she's making a _'special dinner'_ tonight."

Jon nodded in understanding. Temperance twisted around so she could see Chaz, "I don't understand. Why would that have any bearing?"

Chaz replied, "If I had finished the pupusa, I probably wouldn't have been able to eat very much of the dinner." He tilted his head, "And that…wouldn't have gone over very well."

Puzzlement filled her face as she turned forward and looked towards Seeley, "I still don't understand."

Seeley's eyes darted from the traffic over to his wife, "It's kind of an _'appreciation'_ thing," he said. He saw in the back seat Jon and Chaz silently nodding.

Temperance turned around to see the two men, nodding, like a couple of bobble head dolls, in agreement. She spun back around, curiosity flooding her eyes. "An _'appreciation'_ thing?" she repeated.

Seeley marveled at her obtuseness. _"Still after all these years,"_ he thought. He explained, "Yeah, like remember the first time you made mac and cheese for me?" He looked over to her nodding head. "Well, how would you have felt if I had only taken one or two bites?"

Her nodding head started moving in a side-to-side motion, "I probably would have thought you didn't like it…" She stopped.

Seeley nodded, "Exactly," he said. "Or you may have thought I didn't appreciate the work you put into it."

Temperance sat back, silent for a moment. She looked at Seeley. "Sometimes it's like a mine field for you men, isn't it?"

Seeley smiled and chuckled a little as he nodded, "Yeah."

At the same time, from the back seat,: Jon said, "Wow! She got that quick!" and Chaz said, "Finally, a woman who gets it!"

Temperance, quick to defend her gender, "It's not all one-sided. Sometimes we have a tough time figuring out what you want us to do, too."

The three men started shaking their heads. Jon said, "Most of us are pretty simple to figure out."

Temperance turned to the back seat, "Such as?"

Chaz piped up, "Most men are pretty single-minded." Temperance looked at him coolly. He made a small cough, "Women can multi-task. Most men usually fixate on what is most important to them at the time and then work on resolving that. To the exclusion of everything else."

"Can you give me an example?" Temperance asked.

Chaz continued, "Most men don't like to be hungry. If we're hungry, we become like bears, foraging for something to eat."

Temperance looked from one man to the other; all three of them were nodding their heads. Jon added, "The easiest way to get our attention," he paused, "Is to walk around in our favorite outfit." Temperance looked at him, confused. Then she realized they were all smiling. "If a woman knows the outfit that she wears that _**we**_ find particularly fetching, she should wear it, or some variation of it. Often."

"Really?" Temperance said, incredulous. She looked over to Seeley who seemed to be lost in the traffic, but she noticed his lips purse and the corners of his mouth raise almost imperceptively. She reached over and tapped his shoulder. When he had come back to the present, he turned to her. "Really?" she repeated.

Seeley's eyes smoldered as he smiled, nodded and said, "Oh, yeah!"

Temperance sat back, leaning against the door, smiling at his reaction. "Anything else?" she said, amazed that the three men were being so open with her. She stared directly at Seeley.

When he realized she was staring at him, his eyes slid over to look at her, as she leaned against the door, expectantly. A slight flush inched its way from his collar to his face. "Well, I've got two. But we'll discuss one in more detail later," he said softly.

Bits of laughter came from the back seat. Temperance, who thought after being in Seeley's life for 9 years, there were very few secrets left, looked at him in astonishment. She nodded and said, "All right. Later, then."

A mocking chorus of, "Ooohhh," came from the backseat. Followed by a daggered look from Temperance. The chorus ended abruptly.

She turned back to Seeley, "What would you like to share now?"

Seeley, still paying attention to the traffic, some of which was darting all around the SUV, said, "Well, this is a big one." He stopped, letting the importance of what he was about to say sink in. "Sometimes, when a woman asks us _'What are you thinking?'_ and we say _'Nothing',"_ he paused. "Take our word for it. We really aren't thinking about anything." He quickly added. "At least nothing important." The two in the back seat began their bobble head motions again.

Temperance said, "Well, how do you know it's not important? Maybe it's important to us women in your lives?"

Seeley turned to her, shaking his head, "Sometimes…when we're staring at the football game on TV…do you know what we're thinking about?" Temperance, eyes wide at the thought of gleaning some important insight into how a man's mind works, shook her head. Seeley answered, "Football."

Chaz said, "Is there any beer left in the fridge?"

Jon said, "How can I get rid of this wedgie without getting up?"

Temperance looked at the three men in horror. All three of them were nodding in agreement. Even Seeley. _"He gets wedgies?"_ she thought. She made a small cough and determined this would be a good time to talk about something else. Changing the subject, Temperance said, "So what do we do now with the case?"

Seeley, thankful for the conversational change in direction, "Now, we continue the neighborhood canvas, to verify Marilita's identification, if we can." Temperance reached between her legs under her seat and produced the manila folder with the sketches. Seeley continued, looking at Chaz in the rearview mirror, "Have Research do an inquiry of the Immigration database for all three of the names she gave us." Chaz nodded.

"Check with Tom for his expertise on this," Jon said. "See if he can track down the TIN, and also any payments made to that account prior to October 1 of last year." Chaz nodded again while making annotations in his notebook.

Temperance began looking through the folder, _"Now where is that piece of stationery?"_ she thought. _"Don't tell me I lost it."_

To Chaz, Seeley added, "Temperance will give you the rest of these sketches," he looked at her becoming more agitated as she searched the folder. "You can make more copies and hand them out to the other agents as needed." Seeing Temperance's look of disappointment, Seeley said to her, "What are you looking for?"

Temperance started searching through the folder again, "I thought I had put my writings with the fountain pen in here. But I can't find it."

Chaz said, "Maybe you left it in the hotel room?"

"It's possible," Temperance said dubiously. When she had completed her scouring of the folder again, she closed it disappointedly. "Maybe I lost it when I dropped the folder before."

"Is it important?" Seeley asked, turning to look at her. He saw the disappointment in her face.

She sighed, "No, I guess not. Not really." She turned and handed the folder to Chaz, who took it and began his own search of the folder. She turned back around and gave Seeley a short-lived, but definitely disappointed smile.

* * *

Seeley pulled the SUV into the hotel parking structure. They had just come from dropping Chaz off at the Hoover Building. Seeley checked his watch. "Hah! Just like I said! We got you back here at 5:30."

Temperance rolled her eyes as Jon, from the back seat said, "Very good, Seeley! However we could have been here at least a half hour earlier if you hadn't gotten into a shouting match with that guy!"

"What?" Seeley said, seemingly puzzled at Jon's assertions. "That guy was a danger to everyone around him. Weaving in and out like he was."

"Yes, however screaming at him through the window didn't really do much to stop him," Temperance said matter-of-factly.

Seeley smiled, "Yeah, but when I called the local LEOs on the radio, that put a stop to his nonsense, didn't it?"

"True," Jon said from the back. "But did you have to stop and get into it with him when they finally pulled him over?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure the Troopers had a clear picture of what he was doing!"

"And what did the Troopers do? After the 15 minute yelling match you two had?" Temperance asked.

Seeley said, more subdued, "They gave him a warning and let him go."

"Yeah," Temperance said.

"Yeah," Jon said simply.

"It's the principle of the thing," Seeley continued.

"Yeah," Jon and Temperance said in unison.

Jon continued, "Do you two want to join us for dinner?"

Seeley started to shake his head, and looked at Temperance with concern, "I don't know," he started.

"I'm hungry," Temperance said, nodding her head.

"You sure?" Seeley said.

Temperance replied, "I feel fine now." Seeley looked at her skeptically. She continued, "I think it was just the greasiness of the cheese and pork." She scrunched up her nose.

"Okay," Seeley said quickly. "That's enough thinking about that." He turned the

wheel and continued into the structure.

* * *

"Wait here," Jon said as they stood outside the suite door. He slid the plastic card into the reader, waiting for the sound of the lock releasing and the small LED to change from red to green. "I'll make sure she's decent."

Seeley said, "That's odd, I always thought she was a pretty decent person." Happy at his pun, he smiled.

Temperance and Jon both looked at Seeley blankly. He looked from Temperance to Jon, his smile slowly becoming more subdued. He finally said, "What?"

The metallic _'Click'_ of the lock brought everyone's attention back to the door. "I'll be right back," Jon said softly as he quietly slipped through the door.

Temperance stood, with her hands on her hips, slowly swaying back and forth. Seeley looked at her, smiling. Her ice blue eyes locked on his chocolate brown pupils. She smiled in return, a puzzled look beginning to etch its way into her eyes. Her breath was taken from her when Seeley, with cat-like speed, reached out and took her in his arms. He lifted her and pressed his lips to hers. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around his neck. She moaned softly as his tongue hesitantly tattooed her lips. _"Mmmmm….what's gotten into him?"_ she dizzily thought. Her hands grabbed and kneaded the fabric of his suit coat running along those strong shoulders. She felt fire where his hands traced along her back. Her tongue dove between his parted lips.

And then…his lips were gone. They stood there, breathing heavily. She opened her eyes, seeing Seeley studying her. She pulled her lips back between her teeth, still tasting his delicious lips. She finally looked into his eyes and shakily said, "What…what was _**that**_ for?"

He leaned into her, his lips hovering by her ear. "When is the last time I said, 'I Love You'?"

She thought about it a moment, and then smiled, "Sunday night," she whispered into his ear.

"Don't ever let me go that long again without saying it." He kissed her ear.

"I know you love me, Seeley. You don't have to tell me every day," she smiled.

Seeley let her go, but then reached out for her hand with his. Their fingers danced along their hands until they stilled with only their pinkies intertwined. "You deserve to hear it," he said. "Every day."

Again, they heard the metallic _'Click'_ of the door latch, and waited as the door opened.

* * *

Jon crept silently down the hallway. As he reached the main room, he saw the French doors leading to the bedroom still closed. He noticed the stacks of stationery on the desk had been cleaned up. A blue-white card sat propped upon the empty table. He moved over to it, picked up the card and began reading. A smile slowly came to his face as he read through the love note. "Cricket?" he called. "Are you back yet?" He folded the card and slid it into one of his suit jacket's interior pockets.

Through the gauzy curtain, he saw a form moving in the bedroom. Cricket's voice filtered through the closed door, "I'm here. Don't come in yet!"

Puzzled, he said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "I've got a surprise for you."

Jon's mind worked a moment. He looked to the door to the hallway and then back to the bedroom door. "Uhhh," he started, smiling, "Seel and Temperance are waiting out in the hall. Should I send them away?"

Cricket's amused voice said, "That's great! Have them come in!"

"Oh," Jon said, a bit disappointed. "It's not that kind of surprise." He moved towards the hallway.

"That'll come later tonight," Cricket yelled through the glass doors. "You know what they say, anticipation will make it sweeter."

Jon smiled an almost lecherous grin, "Be right back," he yelled as he moved down the hallway.

* * *

Jon motioned them inside. "She's in the bedroom," Jon said. "Probably getting ready."

The three moved down the short hallway into the main room. Temperance's eyes went immediately to the small desk. She exhaled softly when she saw the clean desktop. No writing implements, utensils or supplies. "You guys want anything to drink?" Jon asked as he moved towards the kitchen area.

"Nothing for me, thanks," Temperance said as she moved over towards the waste can under the desk. Already, she could see the trash basket was empty. _"Housekeeping must have come by this afternoon,"_ she thought.

Jon looked towards Seeley, who shook his head as he moved over to the picture window with its view. "This is really a great view," Seeley murmured.

Jon moved to stand next to him, "Not as good as yours," he said with a smile. "But it'll do."

Cricket's voice filtered from the bedroom, "Temperance? Are you out there?"

The two men's attentions followed Temperance's eyes as she looked towards the bedroom. "I'm here," she said. And then added, "Are you okay?"

"Could you come in here please?"

Temperance looked to Seeley with dread in her eyes. She began moving towards the French doors. Seeley looked from her to Jon. Jon looked back implacably. He watched as Temperance opened the door, moved into the room and closed the door behind her. He could still see her shape through the curtains. But she seemed a thousand miles away.

As Jon and Seeley waited in the other room, Temperance looked around. There was no trace of Cricket. There were, however, quite a few bags from clothing stores in the area. Temperance could hear movement in the bathroom. She moved over towards the doorway. It was then she saw her. Temperance's breath caught in her throat.

* * *

Back out in the main room, Seeley said softly to Jon, "I've been meaning to ask you…"

Jon interrupted him, "That's funny…there's been a couple of things I've wanted to ask you and Temperance." Jon paused, then began again, "But since you went first…"

"Is everything okay with you and Cricket?" Seeley asked.

Jon looked at him suspiciously, "Why? What have you heard?"

Seeley's heart beat louder in his ears. _"She was right,"_ he thought. Choosing his words carefully, he said, "Temperance saw you two at GUH the other day. Going to the cancer center." When Jon didn't say anything, he continued, "And you told me that you were in town for some tests…"

Jon smiled and reached out and grasped Seeley's arm. "It's nothing for you to be worried about." Jon's expression changed to one of relief. "When you asked if everything was okay with Cricket and me…well, my mind went to problems in the relationship." When he saw that Seeley wasn't following him, "You know? Like we were having troubles? One, or both of us having affairs?"

Seeley placed his hand over Jon's. "Well? What about it?"

Before Jon could answer, they heard a small cough. Turning towards the bedroom, they saw Temperance standing, smiling, beside the open door. Cricket stood, leaning against the side of the closed door. She was dressed in a red halter-top dress, which ended at mid-thigh. One arm raised overhead, holding onto the door above her head. The other curled around her back. Seeley could see sparkles of shimmering light reflected by the fabric. Her smile seemed iridescent. Her green eyes…luminescent. But perhaps the most striking aspect of her look was her trademark page-boy hairstyle was gone. Instead, her blond hair was now styled in a short pixie-cut style. Seeley said simply, "Wow." Cricket's eyes never left Jon. Her hand moved from behind her back and touched the blonde locks of hair near the back of her head. Her voice wavered a bit in uncertainty, "What do you think?"

Jon moved over to her. Temperance moved away, giving Jon a wide berth as she made her way to Seeley's side. Seeley's arm encircled her waist and he pulled her to him. Their breathing shallowed in anticipation of Jon's reaction. Seeley's other arm moved down to hold Temperance wholly within his arms. He kissed her hair as they watched.

Jon moved closer to Cricket. His eyes moving up and down. When his eyes came to rest upon her hair, she said, "I know you liked my hair the other way…" Jon said, "Shhhh," as he first took her hand from where it rested by her head, and then moved her away from the door. With his other hand, he reached out and grasped her free hand, so she stood before him, holding his hands, arms outstretched. He said softly, "Just when I think you couldn't be more lovely, you prove me wrong time and time again."

Her smile grew more radiant. "You don't mind the shorter hair?"

"You could be bald and I think you would be just as beautiful as the first day I met you." Cricket's anxiety melted away. He said, "This style...just makes you look like what you are. A sprite who dances in my dreams, spreading love and happiness all throughout me."

She smiled and threw her arms around him as she kissed him deeply. Watching them, Seeley didn't need an answer to his question. He knew they were perfectly fine.

* * *

The two couples walked along the shops and bistros dotting the landscape on their way back to the hotel. Dinner had been a fun affair. Full of the conversation and banter that had characterized their friendships for so many years.

Of course, actually getting to the dinner had been at first a bit problematic. In the hotel, just after Cricket's big reveal, Jon had lifted his wife and began moving towards the bedroom, when she had reminded him that they had company waiting. When Jon had, still holding Cricket in his arms, turned to Seeley and Temperance and asked them to have dinner with them the next night, Cricket had held steadfast. They were going to go to dinner with their best friends, tonight. Of course, the seductive look she gave to Jon and a whispered, "Anticipation will only make it that much better," in his ear had mollified Jon enough to grudgingly agree.

It was during dinner at the restaurant that Jon had broached the subject of him and Cricket renewing their vows sometime in the summer. While Temperance and Cricket were in the restroom, he had turned to Seeley and after explaining the plan asked, "Is that something you two might consider being a part of?"

"Of course," Seeley said with a smile. "Just let us know when so that we can plan our vacations to come down there."

Jon said, "Actually, I was thinking we could do it up here."

"Really? Why?"

"Well," Jon began. "For our wedding, we had it down in Florida. That meant that the people we knew up here had to travel down there. This time, the Floridians can travel up here."

Seeley raised his glass, "We'd be honored."

"I haven't mentioned it to Cricket yet," Jon explained. "I'd kind of like to surprise her.

"What? You're not going to tell her?" Seeley said in disbelief. "Just show up here in a couple of months and just say, _'Oh by the way…'_?"

Jon smiled at the thought, "That may be something I may do eventually. But no. I'll spring the idea on her in a couple of days."

The ladies were returning to the table when Jon raised his glass, covering for Seeley's raised glass, and said, "Come on ladies. It's time for a toast."

Temperance and Cricket looked at one another and quickened their pace. Once arriving at the table, they raised their glasses and waited.

After a few uncomfortable seconds when nobody took the initiative to actually say a toast, Jon said in an innocent voice, "What? Nobody has anything good to toast?"

The anticipation drained away amidst a chorus of groans.

* * *

Now, with Cricket and Temperance strolling about 50 feet in front of he and Jon, Seeley could feel a calmness overwhelm them. The world was right. They walked together in a comfortable silence. They were two couples in Love. Jon and Cricket…he and Temperance. Jon's recent question to him tickled in his mind. There was no down side to what he had asked. He would have said yes on the spot, but Jon had insisted he talk it over with Temperance. Looking at her, he thought, _"There's really no reason why she wouldn't give her approval. I'll just have to figure out a good time to broach the subject." _Seeley watched as the two women walked arm in arm. Cricket, still wearing her red dress, but now with a dark blue suede jacket to keep out the early spring chill.

While he had to admit, Cricket was a beautiful woman, in his mind she couldn't compare to his wife. Temperance was tall for a woman. But just the right size for him. No other woman he had been involved with seemed to fit so perfectly with him physically. He found his hands unconsciously reaching out for hers whenever they walked together. Her hands seemed always to be roaming over him as well. Touching his arms, shoulders and hands. He found when he was away from her for too long, he became irritable. His skin seemed to crawl until he could finally get to her and she would touch him. Quieting his nerves. Tonight she wore one of his favorite outfits. A dark, billowy skirt that ended at mid calf. Black boots completed the journey of her legs down to the ground. Truth be told, she had wonderful legs. Especially when accentuated as she wore one his dress shirts. But this seemed to affect him just as strongly as the shirt. She wore a button-down royal blue shirt, with a darker jacket overlay. The color looked stunning on her. Whenever he looked in her eyes when she wore that shirt, he was sure he would get lost in them, never to find his way back out. She wore a minimal amount of jewelry tonight. But her hair. She wore it down tonight. It was slightly auburn with just a touch of a curl, perfectly framing her beautiful face. This far back from the two women, he could see the furtive glances from men as they passed by. A lesser man might have been jealous. Then, he thought, _"A lesser man could never have been with her this long."_

"What are you thinking about, Seeley?" Jon's question cut through Seeley's thoughts.

"Huh?" Seeley said. He looked at Jon, and then smiled. He nodded towards the two women. "How in _**Hell**_ did a couple of bums like you and I ever end up with those two?"

Jon followed Seeley's enraptured gaze. He smiled, "Good things come to those who wait. I have no idea who said that, but every day I believe it's true."

Seeley felt a smattering of raindrops hit his face and shoulders. "Uh Oh," he said. "And we've got about four blocks to the hotel."

He saw that both Temperance and Cricket had their hands out, looking towards the sky. They moved under the awning of an outside coffee bar. Music played from the outdoor speakers.

"…_Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

_Slow dancing, just me and my my my my girl_

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

_No one else in the whole wide world_

_Whole wide world…"_

Seeley searched for the name of the song and the artist. The rain started to pick up. He got it. _"Slow Dancin' by Johnny Rivers."_ He looked up and saw Cricket and Temperance motioning for Jon and him to hurry and take cover with them. Jon nudged Seeley's arm and they both ran to take their places with the two women.

"Don't you two have sense enough to come in out of the rain?" Temperance laughingly admonished, sliding her arms around Seeley's midsection.

"It's not so bad," Seeley said with his patented smile.

"You know, there are only two things that melt in the rain," Jon said, standing with his chest to Cricket's back, his arms encircling her waist.

"And those are?" Cricket asked.

Seeley noticed a few of the men and women were taking an unusual interest in the foursome. Jon continued, "Sugar and Sh…" Cricket's palm went up to squelch what was on Jon's lips.

"Be nice," she said. "We're in mixed company." But her gentle chiding was belied by her laughter.

The rain fell. Not the usual spring downpour. This was a gentle shower. The kind that washes the air and afterwards the sweet earthy smell fills one's nostrils. Conversation was light with just a smattering of banter here and there. Various songs played through the speakers, Soft Pop, Instrumental Smooth Jazz, the type of music made to be non-controversial. The beginning strains of Neal McCoy's version of _"Then You Can Tell Me Goodbye,"_ softly emanated from the speakers.

Seeley didn't know why it came to him, but he had an idea. He looked towards Jon. Almost as if they shared the same brain, understanding passed silently between the two men. Seeley took Temperance's hand with his. She looked at him questioningly. He smiled and led her out onto the sidewalk in the rain. "Seeley!" she shrieked. Trying to get away from his grip, she said, "What are you doing?"

He pulled her closer to him, and then started swaying to the music.

"_Kiss me each morning for a million years_

_Hold me each evening by your side_

_Tell me you love me for a million years_

_Then if it don't work out_

_If it don't work out_

_Then you can tell me goodbye…"_

It was then she realized with almost childlike wonder, _"We're dancing in the rain."_ She smiled. She looked over and saw Cricket kissing Jon as they too were dancing in the raindrops. She saw others also moving out from under the awning. She looked back at Seeley, "Do you ever think you'll run out of romantic gestures?"

"Not as long as I'm with you," he said simply.

She felt her heart would burst as she pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Seeley and Temperance lay in bed, spooning. It was after the lovemaking. Tonight it had been passionate, animalistic and at the same time, she had felt a spiritualness that had shaken her. For a few moments, she had felt she and Seeley had somehow edged over the bounds of reality into somewhere else. The feel of his chest upon her back, and his arms encircling her rooted her back in the real world. She held one of his hands in hers, briefly bringing it to her lips and then sliding it back down to her chest.

As a way of lightening the mood, she said, "What are you thinking?" She smiled, expecting a bit of gentle teasing from her husband.

There was a slight pause before Seeley said, "Jon told me something tonight."

Her breath caught in her throat. "Is it something I can help you with?"

She heard his smile when he said, "As a matter of fact, I'm depending on you to help me." He waited.

Temperance said, "Anything I can do. Are Jon and Cricket okay?"

She felt the nod of his head. "He asked me if he could do something. But he would need both of our sign-offs in order to do it."

"You're driving me crazy here, Seeley. What did he want?"

"He wants to adopt me."

"What?" she said incredulously. "At the age of 40?"

"Yeah," he said, simply.

"How do you feel about that?" she turned into him so she could see his face. He didn't seem at all conflicted.

"He knows I love my father and mother. Even though they've been gone for awhile. And my Dad was an alcoholic. Jon said he wouldn't be replacing them. It would be just like I've got a new set of parents in addition to those I already have," he corrected himself, "had." He continued, "I wouldn't have to change my last name."

Temperance said, "Well, you and Jon have been pretty much like a surrogate father and son for quite awhile already. Don't you think?"

Seeley nodded. "I've actually known him longer than I knew my real parents. And this would be more or less just a formalizing of the relationship in the eyes of the law. I guess with him making his will, he thought this would be a good thing to do."

"Do you really think that was the only reason?" Seeley was silent. Temperance continued on, softly, "He's loved you like a son for a long time." She could see the wetness in Seeley's eyes reflecting the candlelight.

Seeley wiped the tears with the heel of his hand. He sniffed softly. "I didn't think it would affect me like this. I don't know why it does."

"Oh Seeley," Temperance comforted. "He's a man who is proud to call you his son. A man you respect," she paused a moment. Not sure whether to continue; she decided to press on, "A man you view as a father already. And now he wants to tell the whole world you are his son. How can that be a bad thing?"

Seeley nodded. Temperance moved into his arms and kissed him gently. After a few moments, she asked, "So what happens now?"

"He's got all the paperwork done. He was going to file the paperwork here in Virginia, but there is a two-year residency requirement for both people. So he filed in Florida. The only thing is, as my wife, you would have to give your approval and sign some papers as well."

"And you're worried that I wouldn't agree to it?" Seeley was quiet. "Foolish man," she said as she took him in her arms again. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, it would mean that Cricket would be my step mother."

"And?"

"Well, I wasn't sure how my wife would get along with her new mother-in-law."

Temperance lay back, looking at the ceiling. _"I have a mother-in-law."_ Then it hit her, "I have a mother!"


	12. Playing in the Sandbox

**A/N:** If anyone has any questions, or would like to discuss the story beyond what is available in the reviews, I have created a forum area on here for this story within the Forums section. It's titled, "Mitoch's Fanfics Discussion Page" Please feel free to use it. I will answer any and all posts. Navigating to it is somewhat clunky, you go to Forums / TV / Bones (It should be somewhere in the listing). Or, you can do a Search / Forums using a keyword from the title. In the forum, there will be a listing of all threads contained in the forum. You can filter it by changing the category dropdown box to display only those threads under the specific story you're addressing (i.e. "Promises", "Long Road Home" etc.).

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth threaded the SUV into the empty parking spot in front of the Georgetown townhouse. He looked at the address on the yellow index card and then up to the numbers above the door. "This looks like the place," he said as he moved the transmission shifter into the _'Park'_ position. As he reached to turn the ignition off, he turned to Temperance and said, "Pretty Toney, don't you think?"

Temperance smiled as she nodded her head. "Definitely upper class," she agreed. She turned to Seeley, "Have you figured out where you've heard the name before?"

Twisting the key he said, "Nope. I'm sure it'll come to me." He turned to Temperance, "Either during the questioning or later on, when I get the rest of the file from Tom."

Seeley opened his door and slid out onto the ground. Looking around, he could see government license plates on a number of the cars. The sound of Temperance's door closing brought him back to the townhouse. _"Well,"_ he thought, _"maybe they won't be like the insufferable, high-minded bureaucrats I've dealt with before." _He turned towards Temperance, "Pretty close to the crime scene."

Temperance nodded, "You ready?" she said.

Seeley removed his sunglasses, still looking at the townhouse. "Let's do this," he agreed as they both started moving towards the steps leading to the door.

* * *

The woman was blond, stylish, in her mid 40s. The type of woman who had no problem flaunting her money, and using it to ensure she always looked picture perfect and ready for public consumption. "Yes?" she said, holding the door open part way.

Seeley held his badge and credentials up so the woman could see them, "Special Agent Booth, with the FBI," he said. He motioned to Temperance, "And this is Doctor Booth with the Jeffersonian Institute." The woman acknowledged the two visitors. "Are you Mrs. Renee Jeffries?"

The woman nodded, confusedly, "Yes. What can I do for the FBI?"

"Do you know a Rosalia Serra?" Seeley continued.

Seeley could see the recognition spark in her eyes. She nodded and said, "She used to be our housekeeper." Looking from Seeley to Temperance, she said, "But I haven't seen her in months." She paused a moment, and said, "Has something happened to her?"

Temperance said, "Is there any reason you would think something had happened to her?"

Jeffries shook her head, "Not that I know of. But a couple of FBI agents show up asking questions about her naturally makes me curious."

Temperance said, "I'm not with the FBI, I work for the Jeffersonian." Seeing Jeffries confused look, she said, "The Jeffersonian Institute works closely with the FBI in certain cases."

Seeley said, "Would you mind if we come in and ask you a few questions?"

"Of course," Mrs. Jeffries smiled and opened the door fully. Seeley and Temperance followed her into the richly appointed living room. She motioned for Seeley and Temperance to sit on the settee. As they sat, she took her place in a comfortable-looking Victorian era chair. Temperance and Seeley noted she motioned to a Hispanic woman who had appeared in the doorway and then disappeared at Jeffries' gesture.

"Is that your new housekeeper?" Seeley asked, digging out his pen and a few multi-colored index cards.

Jeffries nodded, "She's been with us since Rosalia left in September. Is Rosalia all right? She's not in any trouble, is she?"

"Do your housekeepers live here in this house?" Seeley continued.

Jeffries shook her head, "No, LaDonna," she nodded towards where the other woman had been standing, "lives across town. She commutes by bus." She added, "The same with Rosalia when she worked here."

"Did you know that she had two children?" Temperance asked.

Jeffries shook her head again, "No, we really didn't converse much more than the usual…defining work responsibilities and the normal _'Good Days'_ and _'Good Byes'_."

"How long had she worked for you?" Seeley asked.

Jeffries thought for a moment, and then said, nodding her head, "About a year."

Seeley was stunned, "And in all that time, you never talked about her home life, where she was from, anything?"

Jeffries gave a short, condescending laugh. "There was no need to. She was here as a housekeeper, not as a guest." Seeley made a few notations on the index cards. Jeffries continued, "Has anything happened to Rosalia?"

Seeley watched her closely as he said, "We found what appears to be her body and the bodies of her two children."

Jeffries looked genuinely shocked, "Wh…Where?"

Temperance said, "It was only a couple of blocks away from here." Jeffries looked at her, still surprised. Temperance continued, "In a ravine, by the playground at the end of the street."

Mrs. Jeffries looked in the general direction of the playground. LaDonna appeared in the doorway with a tray. "Mrs. Jeffries," she said in a thick Hispanic accent. "The coffee is ready."

Jeffries motioned for her to place the tray on the coffee table. As she did, Seeley asked LaDonna, "Did you know Mrs. Jeffries' former housekeeper?" LaDonna looked towards Jeffries.

"It's okay, LaDonna," Jeffries said. She nodded and said, "They're with the FBI."

LaDonna turned to Seeley, shaking her head, "No señor. She left before I come."

Temperance looked from Jeffries to LaDonna, "How did LaDonna come to work for you?"

LaDonna started to speak when Jeffries interrupted her, "LaDonna is the friend of the housekeeper of a couple of friends of my husband and me." Seeley looked to LaDonna, who smiled and nodded her head in confirmation.

Seeley continued, "How long have you been working for the Jeffries?"

LaDonna thought a moment, "I started working for Señor and Mrs. Jeffries on September 25 of last year." She looked to Jeffries, who nodded her confirmation of the date.

Mrs. Jeffries quickly added, "LaDonna has her green card and a TIN number. We make sure we make all necessary tax payments." LaDonna nodded in agreement.

Temperance smiled at LaDonna and said, "Gracias." Seeley echoed her sentiment and nodded to LaDonna who smiled and excused herself.

"Mrs. Jeffries," Seeley started, "Did you keep copies of Rosalia's green card and tax payments?"

Jeffries shook her head, "Not after she left so suddenly."

"Suddenly?" Temperance asked.

"Yes," Jeffries explained. "She had finished for the day on the 22nd of September; I paid her wages, and then she left." Jeffries looked to Seeley and Temperance. "She never came back."

"You never reported her missing?" Seeley asked.

"I figured she had just decided to quit and maybe go home to El Salvador." She looked at Temperance, "I suppose in hindsight, I should have told the police." Jeffries' voice lowered in a conspiratorial hush, "But when she vanished so suddenly, I thought she may have been illegal and had given us false documents."

Seeley nodded his head, silently cataloguing Jeffries' knowledge of Rosalia's home country as he continued taking notes. He searched through the index cards a moment and then stood up and began wandering around the room. "Who lives here in this house?" He looked out the window towards the backyard.

Jeffries turned to him, "Me, my husband Robert, and our two little girls."

Temperance said, "Robert? Robert Jeffries? The Undersecretary of Labor?" She looked at Seeley.

Jeffries nodded, amused they didn't know, "Yes…at least he's one of them." She smiled.

Seeley continued, "And Rosalia had never brought her two children around?"

Jeffries shook her head, "No. As I said…"

She was interrupted by the front door opening and a man's voice echoing down the hallway, "Honey? I'm home." The voice changed in tenor to one of seduction, "And I've got something special for you to wear…" Robert Jeffries fell silent in surprise to see his wife entertaining what he surmised were government agents. He quickly recovered, "Who are you?" he asked curtly.

"Dear," Mrs. Jeffries started, "This is Agent Booth and Doctor Booth from the FBI." Seeley noticed she looked at Robert, almost warningly. "They're here investigating poor Rosalia's death." Seeley raised his badge and credentials case so he could see them.

Robert said almost shakily, "Rosalia's dead?" He turned to Seeley, "How? When?"

Seeley looked towards Temperance. Taking his lead, Temperance said, "She and her two children were murdered in late September of last year. Their bodies were found about a week ago."

Both Seeley and Temperance studied the two people in the room for any sign of recognition. Seeley could see Robert's mind working. _"Probably thinking about how he needs to spin this."_ Seeley thought grimly.

Renee said to Robert, "I told them the last time we saw her was on the 22nd of September."

"Why didn't you report her disappearance when she didn't show up the next day?" Seeley asked Robert.

Robert shook his head, "We thought she may have been illegal, with forged documents." He looked up at Seeley, "Do you realize what the press would do if that came out?"

Seeley nodded imperceptively. He had come to his judgment about them. "So, there was no interaction between your children and hers? They didn't go down the street to the playground together?"

Renee said, "No, why would they? Our children have a perfectly good play area out back."

Seeley moved over to the window again. "True. They've got a swing set, a slide," he emphasized, "_A sandbox_." He turned and locked eyes with Temperance.

Temperance said, "We'd like to take a sample of the sand from your sandbox."

Seeley continued, "And we'd also like to see all of your tax records for your household help for the last three years." Looking at Temperance, he said, "And we'll need to talk to your daughters. Are they home now?"

Robert Jeffries was used to being a powerful man in the United States Government. He was used to getting his way, and slapping aside minor annoyances. His rage building, he said sternly, "Agent Booth, if you want to collect samples or see our household records, you'll have to get a warrant. And you will never speak to our daughters."

Temperance could hear the steel in Seeley's voice as she saw him reach back for his handcuffs. "That's _Special_ Agent Booth. And since you and your wife refuse to cooperate, I'm placing you both under arrest." Seeley looked towards Temperance, "Could you please go out to the car and get the spare set of handcuffs in the glove box?"

Seeley turned the man around as Robert stammered, "Wha…What's the charge?"

The metal clicks of the cuff ratchets seemed loud in the room as Seeley said, "Failure to pay employer taxes." The clicks of the other cuff seemed to punctuate the surprised look on Robert Jeffries face. Robert tried to turn around to look at Seeley. Seeley continued, "You two paid the taxes like you should. But our records show you chose to pay them on a quarterly basis. The last payment received was on July 3 of last year. Rosalia worked for you almost three more months, and you never paid the taxes on those wages. The Treasury Department never received the taxes from July, August and up to September 22nd. Rosalia's last day of work."

Seeley looked at Temperance, who had retrieved a set of handcuffs from her bag. She said, "You'll never know when you'll need a spare set," and handed them to Seeley.

Seeley took Renee's arm and pulled her gently to a standing position. Moving around to her back, he closed one of the cuffs on her wrist as he began reciting the Miranda Warning to her.

"This'll never stand up!" Robert bellowed. "We'll be out in a couple of hours!"

"Maybe so," Temperance said. "But by that time, the FBI Forensics Team will be all over this house. The media will be outside taking pictures and speculating on your future. Your daughters will be with Child Services…"

"All right!" Renee cried. Breathing heavily she said, "We'll tell you everything."

Seeley turned the two handcuffed couple around to face him. Calmly he asked, "All right, did Rosalia's daughters ever spend any time inside the house. Or maybe playing in the sandbox downstairs?"

* * *

Seeley and Temperance stood facing the interior of the elevator doors. They looked at their reflections in the brushed steel while waiting for the car to arrive at Booth's floor.

"So, do you think you're going to be in trouble?" Temperance said, her eyes moving from their fuzzy reflections over to her husband and back again.

Seeley pressed his lips together. Still looking at their reflections he said, "I don't know." There was no trace of irony in his voice. Only a determined confidence.

Temperance turned to him, "I'm proud of you," she said simply.

Seeley turned to her and smiled. He turned back towards the door. Temperance followed suit. When Seeley's searching hand found hers, she smiled.

The elevator announced their arrival with a _"Ding."_ The doors opened to find Jon standing, cross-armed in the opening. He did not look happy. "Really?" he said to the two inhabitants. He continued, "An Undersecretary of Labor? Really?" Chaz stood off to the side.

Seeley and Temperance made their way out of the elevator and started towards Seeley's office. "Unpaid Employer Taxes?" Jon continued, falling in step following Seeley and Temperance, with Chaz tagging along behind.

"It's against the law," Seeley said simply moving through the glass doors into the open office.

"Besides," Temperance added, "it worked."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble he can make for you?" Jon continued.

After moving into his office, Seeley stopped and turned to face Jon. "It never entered my mind." He started moving to his desk chair.

"You'll never make it to Deputy Director at this rate," Jon said.

That stopped Seeley just as he was about to land in his chair seat. He stood up. "What makes you think that's something I would want?"

The group stood quietly for a moment. Seeley behind his desk, Temperance, Jon and Chaz looking from one to another. Jon smiled. "Good," he said. "Too much politicking for you." Seeley returned the smile as he sat. Jon continued, "So, is it worth the storm you called down upon yourself?"

Seeley shrugged, "I started out just using it as a bluff to get them talking. But the more they spoke, the more I became convinced they deserved it."

"So what did you find out?" Chaz asked.

"Rosalia's girls did play with the Jeffries girls. Both at home and at the playground." Seeley said.

Temperance continued, "Evidently, the four girls were playing at the playground on the 22nd of September. Mrs. Jeffries asked Rosalia to send her girls home when she went to get her children after work. On their way home, the Jeffries girls saw five Hispanic-looking men walking towards the playground. Laughing, drinking…"

Seeley shook his head, "Bob and Renee Jeffries should hit their knees and thank God it wasn't their girls that were at the playground that night."

"Did the girls recall any names or anything else that will help identify them?" Jon asked.

Temperance shook her head, "We're going to have Angela get with the girls and see if they remember enough to give us some sketches."

"What did you guys find out at their apartment?" Seeley asked.

"Not much," Chaz said. "The landlord was a real beauty."

Jon nodded in agreement, "When they didn't come back, he confiscated all of their belongings and sold them to thrift stores in the area."

Seeley shook his head. "So we're basically stuck. Five Hispanic guys in the area." He stared off into the distance.

The group heard a knock on the glass and turned to see a thin man wearing wire-rim glasses with dirty blonde hair standing in the door threshold holding a file folder. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said.

"Not at all Tom," Jon stood up and held out his hand. Tom moved over and shook his hand. "You got anything that can help us? We're kind of stuck."

"Maybe," Tom said, moving towards Seeley. Tom handed the file folder to him. "The guy that ran the search for the tax payments for Rosalia?" he said.

Seeley, who had been scanning the documents, looked up, "Yeah?"

Tom continued, "Well, he ran the search for payments from October 15th of last year, back two years." Tom turned from one to the other. "Well, I wanted to be a bit more thorough, so I reran the search from today all the way back."

"Did you find anything?" Chaz asked.

Tom nodded and moved over to where Seeley had placed the folder on his desk. He flipped through a couple of pages as he spoke, "I found out that there have been tax payments made on a regular basis every week starting in November and continuing through today." He pointed to a page, drawing Seeley's attention to the information.

"Meaning?" Temperance said.

Tom turned to her, "Somebody's using her green card and TIN." Temperance's eyes grew wide as Tom nodded, "I tracked down who is making the payments." He turned to Seeley. "The name and address is in the file."

Seeley smiled, "This is excellent work, Tom." He stood up and shook his hand.

"Thanks," Tom said as he made his way out of the office. "Let me know if there is anything else you need."

Seeley pointed his finger at Tom, "You're the man!"

Jon noted, "Well, this gives us another way to go." He turned to Temperance, "Maybe find out who's using the card and how she got it."

The group looked from one to the other, until Seeley said; "How about if you two track it down tomorrow?" he looked at Jon and Temperance.

Temperance asked, "Us? Why us and not you two?" she nodded towards Seeley and Chaz.

Seeley said, "Because she's more than likely illegal. With you two not actually in law enforcement, you won't have to turn her in to ICE."

"But why would she talk to us?" Temperance questioned.

Jon pulled out his old badge and showed it to Temperance. "Feel like doing some role playing?" he asked. Chaz laughed and started to leave to do some paperwork.

"All right," she said obviously not convinced it was going to work.

Jon pulled a folder from his briefcase; "Hold on Chaz," he called to Chaz. To Seeley and Temperance, "I've got some paperwork for you two to sign."

"What's this?" Seeley asked.

"Adoption papers," Jon said. He placed a set of papers in front of Seeley, and gave a packet to Temperance. "Because I'm doing the filing in Florida, I need to have your signature as Seeley's spouse, approving the adoption." Seeley and Temperance did a quick scan of the paperwork. Jon turned to Chaz, "If these guys don't mind, and if you don't mind, would you be a witness to their signatures?" Chaz nodded in unison with Seeley and Temperance. Jon continued, "Once you guys sign, I'll overnight them to my lawyer in Florida and then Seeley and I can attend the hearing by telephone conference."

Seeley, still looking at the papers, "I can only see one problem."

"What's that?"

"We need a notary to validate the signatures," Temperance said.

"Aarrggh," Jon gurgled. To Chaz he asked, "Could you please see if there is a notary in the building?"

Chaz, smiling, left to find the notary.


	13. Subterfuge

**A/N:** If anyone has any questions, or would like to discuss the story beyond what is available in the reviews, I have created a forum area on here for this story within the Forums section. It's titled, "Mitoch's Fanfics Discussion Page" Please feel free to use it. I will answer any and all posts. Navigating to it is somewhat clunky, you go to Forums / TV / Bones (It should be somewhere in the listing). Or, you can do a Search / Forums using a keyword from the title. In the forum, there will be a listing of all threads contained in the forum. You can filter it by changing the category dropdown box to display only those threads under the specific story you're addressing (i.e. "Promises", "Long Road Home" etc.).

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth sat at his desk early Friday morning. He had decided to come in early in the hopes getting some research done on the Serra case. Sleeves rolled up to mid-forearm, his tie loosened, he paused in his review of the blue casefile in front of him. Seeley closed his eyes and with his right hand rubbed them so hard he could see white spots dancing in the darkness. He dropped his hand to the paperwork on his desk and opened his eyes with a silent sigh. Looking through the glass wall of his office, he could see the various office workers and agents filter in to their cubicles. He spotted Agent Charlie Burns, Chaz, already hard at work following up on the various leads in the case. _"He's really turned into a pretty good field agent,"_ Seeley thought. _"Jon made a good choice when he picked him for his team while he covered for me during my rehab."_ Seeley turned back to the casefile. Flipping through the pages, he finally got to the nugget he had been panning for. He turned to his keyboard, and looking at the monitor as he pressed the keys, he could see the computer was acting up…again. He punched the keys even harder, to no avail. The computer was hopelessly frozen. Not even the "Three Finger Salute," control-alt-delete" would work. With particular savagery he pushed the power button and held it until the screen blanked and he could hear the hard drive wind down, signaling the hard power down. He waited a couple of seconds and then pressed the power button to begin the start-up process again. Looking at the casefile, he decided to get help from Chaz while waiting. Seeley stood up and walked out of his office.

"Hey Chaz," he said as he approached the desk. "Good morning."

"Morning Agent Booth," Chaz returned. "Computer giving you problems again?"

Surprised, Seeley asked, "How can you tell?"

"You've got _that look_ again," Chaz smiled. "What can I do for you?"

Seeley returned the smile, "Yeah," he said. He nodded towards Chaz's computer screen. "Can you look and see if there are any BOLOs out for a dark blue Cadillac Escalade?"

Chaz turned to his keyboard and started inputting the information. "Any particular year, license plate or offense?"

Seeley shook his head, "No, not really." After a moment he said, "Let's see what comes up."

Chaz nodded, and after a couple more keystrokes hit the _'Enter'_ key. The two men watched the screen intently as the green progress bar worked its way from left to right. Once the results were displayed, the two men devoured them as Chaz slowly rotated the mouse wheel.

Seeley said, "That one," as he pointed to a dark blue Escalade wanted in connection with a property damage hit-and-run. "Print that one out." Chaz hit the _'Print'_ button and the two men waited. Seeley said, "How are you coming with the case?"

Chaz looked up at him, "Not bad. Tom and I are trying to track down TINs for Olivia Serra and Celia Serra. Granted they're too young to actually work, if they were alive. But the two databases don't talk to each other. If Rosalia's green card and TIN were sold so an illegal could work, there's a pretty good bet the other two would be as well."

Seeley said, "That's good thinking, Chaz," as he reached for the newly-printed paper. "Why don't we get together this afternoon about three and see where we are with the case? Jon and Temperance should be back by then." Chaz brought his schedule up on the screen. Seeley continued, "How's that work for you?"

"Can we make a little later? Say about 4:30?" Chaz hurried to explain, "Depending on what Tom and I turn up, it might be a good idea to interview the other recipients of the stolen green cards."

Seeley nodded, "Sounds good. Four thirty works for me." Chaz nodded in acknowledgement. Seeley continued, "Just make sure you have some kind of backup when you go to question them. We still don't know how they got the cards and who may be involved.

"Will do," Chaz nodded.

Seeley moved to return to his office. Halfway there, he turned and said to Chaz, "You guys want to go out for a couple of drinks after work? It's Friday, after all."

Chaz thought a moment, and then nodded, "I'll make the calls. Alibi Lounge okay?" Seeley nodded his assent. Chaz then added, "It's changed a bit since you've been there."

Seeley warily asked, smilingly nonetheless, "How so?"

"They've got a Karaoke set up now," Chaz said.

"Great," Seeley's smile dissolved as he turned into his office.

* * *

Seeley was on the telephone as Temperance and Jon stepped through the threshold into Seeley's office. "…so then I told him to just cut the lines and drop to the ground." Jon continued his story to Temperance's unfeigned amusement.

Seeley waved his arm to get their attention as he continued his conversation, "Yes, I understand Mrs. Hammerstein."

"So, Seeley takes out his knife and starts cutting the lines one by one," Jon said. Knowing where the story was leading, Temperance started laughing. "I think if he kept on that way, he would have figured it out. But I yelled up that he should just cut the strap. You know? It would be quicker."

"What's that, ma'am?" Seeley continued. "Yes, I understand, but if you could stop by the Hoover building we could put the matter to rest."

Temperance asked through her laughter, "And he believed that you would help break his fall?"

Jon continued, "He was only up about 15 feet, so I guess he figured it wouldn't be so bad. So there I am standing there looking up at him with my arms held out like I was going to catch a punt…" Jon got into the stance he had just described.

Seeley, frustrated at the crosstalk in the background, picked up the signed baseball he used as a paperweight and lobbed it at Jon. It hit him in the center of his chest and dropped to the floor with a thud. Jon stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Seeley, a surprised look on his face. Temperance stopped laughing but couldn't stop from smiling as she, also surprised, looked at Seeley. Seeley looked at the two with an aggravated look on his face as he pointed to the telephone held up to his right ear.

Seeley continued, "I'm trying to be as minimal an imposition as I can, Mrs. Hammerstein." Jon gave Temperance an embarrassed look as he bent down to pick up the baseball. Seeley continued on with his conversation. "If you can't bring the car around, we'll have to have it towed in so that our techs can look at it here. If you can bring it by, we'll just take a quick look at it and you can be on your way." Seeley waited for the woman's response. He said, "Believe me, the sooner I can rule your vehicle out the sooner I can get on to getting this cleared up." Jon and Temperance saw Seeley beginning to smile. "That's right, ma'am. Eleven thirty?" Seeley's eyes met Jon's. Temperance noted Jon checked his watch. Seeley continued, "Right…once we get this cleared up, you can continue on to your workout at the gym. Uh huh…I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'll see you around 11:30. Thank you! Good bye." Seeley hung up the phone.

"What's that all about?" Temperance asked.

An innocent look that Temperance saw through right away crossed Seeley's face. "What? Oh that," Seeley pointed to the phone. "Just checking something out." He tapped his hands on the blue casefile on his desk. "You know," he continued, standing up, "I need to go to the restroom." He looked from Temperance to Jon. As he passed them, Temperance in confusion, Jon subtly nodding, he said, "Be right back."

And then he crossed the threshold and was off in the direction of the restroom. As he walked away, Jon crossed the room and opened the casefile. He picked up a pen and began writing notes on an index card. "What are you doing?" Temperance said.

"Hmmm?" Jon started. "Oh! Just getting some information about the location of our interview subject."

"Couldn't you just ask Seeley when he gets back?"

"That might not be the best way to go about it," Jon nodded. He looked up at Temperance, "This will keep him out of the loop."

"But…" Temperance started.

"Plausible deniability," Jon said simply. "He's not sending us out to interview suspects." Jon stood up and tucked the card into his inner coat pocket. "We're acting on our own."

At that moment Seeley re-entered the room. "So, to what do I have the pleasure of your company?" he said as he leaned in to kiss Temperance.

Jon looked at his watch, "Well, we thought we might invite you to lunch?" he said as he came back around the desk.

As Seeley broke the kiss, he smiled at Temperance, "How are you feeling today?"

"Good," she answered. "Not a hint of the morning sickness." She looked at her watch, "It's only 10:30, Jon. Isn't that a bit early for lunch?"

Jon smiled, "Not at all."

Seeley said, disappointedly, "I'm afraid I can't make it." He motioned to the phone, "I've got a woman coming in so I can inspect her SUV."

Truly puzzled, Temperance said, "What for?"

"Well," Seeley continued, "there's a BOLO out for a dark blue Escalade that was involved in a property damage hit-and-run on federal property. Seems the Escalade smacked into a parked car and then took off."

"Sounds like a pretty minor case for _you_ to be working," Temperance said.

Seeley smiled, "Well, we all have to pitch in occasionally. I'm going to meet the woman here at around 11:30, so lunch is probably out."

Jon started ushering Temperance out of the office, "We'll bring something back for you."

Confusion spread throughout Temperance as Jon exerted more pressure to get Temperance moving quicker. Seeley waved, and called after them, "Have fun!"

Temperance waved weakly at Seeley through the glass wall as Jon hurried her along.

* * *

Jon and Temperance sat in the SUV, waiting. Jon had parked along the edge of the street. He was sitting behind the wheel, his reading glasses perched on his nose, going through the newspaper. Temperance alternated between looking forward on the sidewalk and then behind them. Jon watched her out of the corner of his eye. "What are you doing, Temperance?" he said, still looking at the newspaper.

She looked at him, "What? I'm just making sure no one's paying attention to us."

Jon looked up and said to no one in particular, "Why would they?"

"Well, two people sitting in a car…waiting."

"Why do you think they would care?"

"Don't you guys on a stakeout usually try to be discreet and unobtrusive?"

Jon looked at his watch, "And we are." He nodded ahead of the car, "We're about ½ block from the house." Temperance started to say something when Jon interrupted her, "There she is."

Temperance turned forward and watched as a middle-aged woman carrying a gym bag exited the brownstone and started down the steps toward the sidewalk. "How do you know it's her?"

"It's quarter after eleven. She's got 15 minutes to get down to the Hoover Building. Watch…" Jon and Temperance watched as the woman disappeared between a couple of cars, emerging on the other side and then opened the door to a dark blue Cadillac Escalade. She climbed in, and after a moment, the backup lights flashed briefly as the brake lights shone bright red. "Breathe, Temperance," Jon said. Temperance, realizing she had been holding her breath, let it out softly. The Escalade moved forward and pulled out into the street. Jon said, "Look at that. Doesn't she know she's supposed to use her turn signal?"

Temperance looked at Jon, marveling that he could be so calm. "Are we ready?" she asked, her voice an octave higher than normal.

Jon turned to her, "Relax," he said soothingly. "Take a deep breath." Temperance did as he instructed. He continued, "Wait a minute…give her some time to get further away." He turned back forward. "I don't remember you being this anxious when we worked together before."

"I guess it's that we're doing this under a veil of subterfuge."

Jon's eyes grew wide as he mouthed the word _'Wow!'_ He shook his head slightly and muttered, "Subterfuge…"

Temperance pushed Jon's shoulder; he rocked to the side, bumping his shoulder into the side of the cabin. "Stop it!" she admonished. And then, "Don't make fun of me!"

Jon opened his door, "Okay," he said. "Let's go…"

Temperance followed his lead, visibly more relaxed than she had been.

* * *

Sofia Garza opened the door to see a short middle-aged man and a younger and taller woman, both Caucasian. The man's suit made Sofia think he was with the government. The woman, however, did not look like any kind of law enforcement agent she had ever seen. "Yes?" Sofia said, holding the door open.

The man showed Sofia his golden badge while saying, "Good morning ma'am. I'm Jon Smith with the FBI," he motioned to the woman, "and this is Doctor Booth with the Jeffersonian Institute." When Sofia did not answer, he continued, "We're trying to find out some information about this woman," the woman showed Sofia a sketch of a Hispanic woman. The man continued, "Have you ever seen this woman before?"

Sofia looked closer at the sketch. After a moment, she shook her head at Jon and Temperance, "No, I don't know who she is."

Temperance asked gently, "Could you tell us your name?"

Sofia nodded, "Yes, my name is Rosalia Serra."

Jon asked, "Would you mind if we came in and asked you a few questions?" Sensing the woman's hesitancy, Jon added, "Just for a few moments?"

Sofia thought for a moment and then nodded, holding the door open for the two strangers. Sofia asked, "Is the woman in trouble?"

Jon said as he entered the house, "Right now, we're just trying to find anyone who knows her."

Sofia led Jon and Temperance down the hallway towards the kitchen. Temperance, looking around said, "This is a very nice house."

Jon asked, "Do you live here alone?" Sofia stopped. As she turned around, Jon could see fear beginning to work its way into her eyes. Jon pulled out his badge again and held it closer to her so she could see it better. "It's just a question," he tried to reassure her they were not here to do her harm.

After a moment of examining the badge, Sofia relaxed. "I don't live here, Señor Smith. I am just the housekeeper." Upon entering the kitchen, Sofia motioned for Jon and Temperance to sit at the kitchen table. She continued, "I work for Joan Hammerstein here." Jon and Temperance joined her as she, herself took her place at her coffee cup. "Can I get you some coffee?" She asked.

"No thank you," Jon smiled. Temperance shook her head. "How long have you been working for Mrs. Hammerstein?"

Jon and Temperance could see her doing the math in her head, "It was just before Thanksgiving. She wanted someone to help her with her party and she liked how I worked, so she kept me on," Sofia smiled.

Jon continued, "How did you find out about the job?"

"A friend of Mrs. Joan has a friend of mine working for her. They just talked together." Sofia became a bit wary about the questions concerning her. "What does this have to do with this woman?"

"I'm not sure," Jon said as he continued taking notes on an index card.

"Possibly nothing," Temperance said. "Maybe your friend knows this woman?"

"Maybe," Sofia said.

Jon said, "I'm guessing you have a green card and Mrs. Hammerstein pays your taxes?"

Jon and Temperance noted the woman's reaction. She seemed even more wary than before. "Yes," she said.

"Could we see your paperwork?" Jon asked.

Sofia took a deep breath and nodded her head. She rose and retrieved her purse from the counter. Almost dejectedly, she sat back down and began looking through her purse. Temperance could hear the electric clock's motor in the silence. When she finally found the card, she handed it over to Jon.

Jon examined the photo and determined it was indeed the woman sitting at the table. But he also noted the lamination had been frayed and resealed. He passed the card over to Temperance.

As gently as he could, Jon said, "Ma'am, I don't think you're Rosalia Serra." Sofia, trying to maintain the pretense, tried to look reassuring and opened her mouth to protest, but Jon continued, "We're not from Immigration. We're not going to take you into custody and deport you. But we know you aren't Rosalia."

Sofia said, "No! I am Rosalia Serra!" She stood up, looking around frantically.

Temperance said, "Por favor, siéntate. (Please sit down)." Whether it was Temperance's tone, or if she realized she had no place to go, Sofia sat back down.

Temperance pulled out a photocopy of the green card the Jeffries had on file and laid it in front of the woman. Temperance said, "Rosalia Serra worked for a family for over a year. She disappeared last September."

Sofia looked at the sketch along with the photocopy. When Jon saw the woman sit back resignedly he said, "What is your name?"

"Sofia Garza," she said softly.

"Señora," Jon started, "where did you get the green card and TIN information?"

Sofia looked frightened. She shook her head back and forth, "I can't say!"

"Please señora," he continued. "We found her body and the bodies of her two children last week."

"Madre de Dios! (Mother of God!)" Sofia made the sign of the cross.

Temperance said softly, "We're just trying to find out who killed them. So they won't do it to anyone else."

"But if they find out I told you…" Sofia started.

"They won't," Jon reassured her. He reached out and held her hand.

Temperance watched as Jon and Sofia softly communicated without saying a word. Like so many times he was able to calm her, Temperance saw Sofia gain calmness and strength from him. Sofia said, "Mara Muerte."

* * *

"Mara Muerte," Seeley murmured. He leaned back in his chair and looked at the others in his office. Chaz, Temperance, Jon, and Cricket were there. He turned to Chaz, "And the other two said the same?"

Chaz nodded, looking through his notes. "Evidently they were steered their direction by the neighborhood underground."

"Who is this _'Mara Muerte'_?" Cricket asked.

Seeley said, "They're a Salvadoran street gang. Evidently they've got chapters in a couple different U.S. cities."

Temperance added, "Seeley and I have had dealings with them before." She turned to Seeley, "It was…what? Nine years ago?"

Seeley nodded slowly, his mind traveling back to the case. He still had not told Temperance the leader of the gang had put out a _'hit'_ on her. Likewise, he had not told her how he "convinced" the leader to rescind the hit. "The leader of the gang that we spoke to died a couple of years ago. So one of his lieutenants stepped up and took over the D.C. chapter." He looked from one to the other. "I'll get the gang unit to put out feelers to have him come in and talk to us. No guarantees, though."

"And if he doesn't come in?" Temperance asked.

Seeley answered, "Well, if we don't have him in here by Monday, I guess we'll just have to go find him." He looked around at the group, "Anybody not want to be part of the team to bring him in for questioning?" Nobody said a word. "Could get ugly," Seeley warned.

Chaz said, "We need to get the bastards that did this." Seeley looked at him as he continued, "I promised these two women they wouldn't have anything to fear from them. I can only think of one way to make sure. Get them off the streets."

Murmurs of assent rose from the group.

"Okay," Seeley said, standing up. "We can't do anything for awhile. Anybody want to go get a drink?"

"Where?" Jon said. "And are we going to invite any others?"

Seeley looked at Chaz, "The Alibi Lounge, right Chaz?"

Cricket and Jon looked at Chaz and smiled. Their old stomping grounds! He said, "Yep…it's changed a bit…it's got Karaoke now."

Jon laughed, "Oh ho!" He looked at Seeley, "So, you're going to sing tonight, big boy?" Temperance looked at Seeley in amusement.

Seeley jabbed a finger at Jon and shot back, "If I'm singing, that means you're singing." He walked out from around his desk.

"You're on!" Jon laughed. Seeley froze.

Chaz laughed, "He baited you, Agent Booth! And you fell right into it!"

Seeley jabbed a finger in Chaz's direction, "If I'm singing," he moved it from one to the other, "then everybody is gonna do it."

"Misery loves company!" Cricket laughed.

Seeley spotted both Temperance and Chaz making calls on their cells, "Who are you calling?" he asked her; fear starting to tinge his voice.

"Everybody," she smiled.


	14. Cold Feet

**A/N:** If anyone has any questions, or would like to discuss the story beyond what is available in the reviews, I have created a forum area on here for this story within the Forums section. It's titled, "Mitoch's Fanfics Discussion Page" Please feel free to use it. I will answer any and all posts. Navigating to it is somewhat clunky, you go to Forums / TV / Bones (It should be somewhere in the listing). Or, you can do a Search / Forums using a keyword from the title. In the forum, there will be a listing of all threads contained in the forum. You can filter it by changing the category dropdown box to display only those threads under the specific story you're addressing (i.e. "Promises", "Long Road Home" etc.).

* * *

Temperance slid the rental car into the parking stall. She looked over at Cricket who was smiling at remembrances of the good times she had at the Alibi Lounge. Cricket pointed to the _'No Parking' _sign erected on the pole alongside the drive along the front of the building. "There," she said, excitedly. "That's when I first saw him." Temperance smiled along with her as she saw Cricket's eyes focusing upon the past. Cricket sighed, "He was such a handsome man…when our eyes locked, it just took my breath away."

"And then you hit your head on the sign," Temperance deadpanned, pulling Cricket back to the present.

Cricket turned to her, still smiling, and laughed, "I felt like such a klutz." She paused a moment, "Who knew after five years our lives would be so intertwined?" Cricket looked at Temperance's knowing smile. "I'm sorry," she offered. "I must have told you that story a hundred times!"

Temperance said, "I don't mind. It's fun to watch you reminisce."

"Don't you and Seeley ever think back to the days when you were first starting to come together? All the excitement…uncertainty…sometimes fear?"

"I think it's different for us," Temperance said. Seeing Cricket's questioning gaze, she said, "We were thrown together because of work. We only grew together because of the amount of time we spent together working on cases."

"There wasn't any spark of attraction at all when you two first met?"

Temperance shook her head, "No…we didn't get along when we first met. Hate may be too strong a word…I thought he was an arrogant, overbearing, overgrown child. Someone who should not have had a gun for the performance of his duties."

Cricket smiled, "And what did he think of you?"

Temperance pursed her lips, smiled, "he probably thought I was an arrogant intellectual who had no idea of how the world really works." Temperance shook her head, "We fought like cats and dogs…"

"You know," Cricket said. "You may say there wasn't any attraction there at the start, but if you fought and bickered as much as you say, I'm not so sure." Seeing Temperance's questioning gaze, she continued. "A lot of people think that Hate is the opposite of Love. It's not." Temperance was transfixed by her voice. "Apathy is the opposite. When you don't feel _anything_…that's the true opposite of Love."

"So, with Seeley and me?"

"I think there was an intense attraction. If not, then why did what he did affect you so much? Why were you so aggravated with him? And he with you? If there were no feelings, you two would have just walked away. You would have been partners, no contact other than in a working relationship." She paused, "You two wanted each other. In the best, worst way...You just didn't know it yet."

Temperance smirked as she said, "You always give me something to think about," and then she smiled.

Cricket opened the car door, "Good," she smiled as she got out. She called over to Temperance as she opened her car door, "I'd hate to think our conversations were boring for you."

Temperance shook her head, as under her breath she muttered, "No…they're never boring."

* * *

As the two women walked arm-in-arm towards the front door, Temperance saw Seeley's SUV parked a bit further away. She could see the two men, Seeley and Jon, in the front seat talking. Seeley was talking in his adamant mode, and she could see Jon shaking his head. Seemingly reluctant to say the words Seeley wanted to hear. Finally, Jon must have given up; he rubbed under his nose, almost hiding the words as he spoke them. She could see Seeley's reaction to what Jon had said. He was shocked, surprised. Finally, he laid his forehead on the steering wheel, obscuring his face from sight. Temperance started to move towards the truck when she felt Cricket tug her arm towards the front door. Cricket nodded towards the group of people standing by the door, "Looks like we're going to have a full house tonight," she smiled.

Temperance looked towards the entrance and saw Jack and Angela. She smiled inwardly as she thought, _"I knew they wouldn't miss Seeley's singing debut."_ Chaz and his wife, Jules was there as well, along with Tom and his girlfriend Tams, Zack, Cam and Miller, and Sweets and Daisy. Temperance didn't mind Daisy nearly as much as when they had first met. Daisy had long ago lost her hero worship of Temperance, and as such, didn't try so hard to be liked. Besides, when she and Sweets had married, the relationship seemed to have been a good thing for both of them. Temperance's attention went back to the SUV. Seeley had his head up, still with the stunned look on his face talking to Jon. Jon was nodding his head, as though digesting Seeley's words so that he could formulate the answers. After a moment, he started speaking to Seeley.

"Here they came," Angela's smiling voice brought Temperance's attention back. She returned the smile and waved to the group, mimicking Cricket's gesture to the group.

Jack yelled over, "So where are the stars of the show?" amidst laughter from the group.

"They'll be here in a minute," Temperance said, looking back at the two men in the SUV. Temperance was not a lip reader, but she could very distinctly see Jon mouth the words, _"Promise me,"_ to Seeley. She could see, after a pause, Seeley nod his head and put his hand on Jon's shoulder.

She felt Cricket pull her arm, stopping Temperance dead. It was only then she heard voices from the group up ahead yelling, "Look out!" She turned to Cricket who looked back at her with a smile. Confused, she looked from Cricket to the group who seemed to be pointing to something close by her. Refocusing her attention, she looked around to see she had almost walked into the edge of the "No Parking" sign. Cricket had stopped her just a step or two away.

Five years ago, the shorter woman had cracked her head on the lower corner of the sign. With Temperance's height, she would have hit it flush in her face. She looked at Cricket who said, "You're too pretty to have a bunch of stitches in the face." After seeing Temperance relax, she said, "What were you looking at?"

Temperance pointed over to the SUV where Jon and Seeley had just disembarked. Jon already had his happy face on, already putting the intense conversation behind him; and Seeley was in the process of shaking off whatever Jon had told him. Jon said something to him, and Seeley started laughing. _"Jon can do that,"_ she thought. _"No matter what's happening, he can keep it from spoiling everyone else's mood."_ She knew something was up. But Jon has already decided. Tonight there would be song. There would be dancing. And there would be laughter. She said simply, smiling, "The guys are coming."

* * *

Seeley walked through the door of the Alibi Lounge into another world. The last time he had been here, _"Was it really close to seven years ago?"_ he asked himself, the interior looked like any of a number of medium-sized neighborhood bars. The only thing that looked familiar was the bar at the far end of the building traversing the width of the building. Scattered about the main floor were tables and chairs, mostly devoid of customers. A small dance floor stretched out in front of the stage area, where the closet crooners, rock stars and country singers plied their talents. The game room was still hidden off to the right of the stage, down a short hallway. A large banner hung above the stage proclaiming _'Golden Oldies Night'_ and today's date. On the stage was an older, slightly overweight woman, the wireless mic in her hand, singing along to Bette Midler's "Wind Beneath My Wings."

"_Did you ever know that you're my hero? _

_You're everything I wish I could be. _

_I could fly higher than an eagle, _

_for you are the wind beneath my wings."_

Seeley, blank-faced, turned around in an effort to leave. But the bodies of the rest of the group blocked his way and their hands stopped him in his tracks. Voices said, "Where do you think you're going?" "Uh Uh." And, "Chickening out already?" The hands started turning him back around, edging him further into the club.

He could feel Temperance's hand find his. His fingers folded around hers. "Bad memories?" she asked, remembering the last time they were at a place like this. "Is this a bad idea?"

Seeley leaned down to her and sighed into her ear, "It's a bad idea, all right. But not because of the last time."

Temperance smiled and started pulling him towards a group of empty tables at the edge of the dance floor. As she guided him firmly towards the table Cricket leaned into her and said, "Is he going to be okay? What's wrong with him?"

Temperance turned to her, "He doesn't sing." Cricket looked at her with a slight uncomprehending look. Temperance continued, "At all." She smiled.

Cricket smiled, "You mean there's something the big, bad FBI guy is afraid of?"

"Not afraid," Seeley interjected. "I…" he started, "just know my limitations."

"You mean," Cricket asked, "he doesn't even sing in the shower?" At Temperance's smirking shake of her head Cricket laughed. "What about you?"

They had arrived at the tables and started maneuvering them so the group could sit close to one another. Temperance saw a waitress leave the bar and start over towards the group. Answering Cricket she said, "I haven't sung since the night Seeley got shot."

"Really?" Cricket said, shocked.

As the group began seating themselves, Temperance said with a shrug, "I guess it was always just an unspoken agreement not to bring it up again."

"What were you singing?" Cricket asked, noting the rest of the _'Squint Squad'_ had fallen silent, almost brooding.

"Girls Just Want to Have Fun," Temperance answered. Cricket nodded her head, recognizing the song.

The woman was finishing up her song, _"Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings,"_ as the patrons applauded her efforts politely, including the _'Nerd Posse'_ and _'Squint Squad.'_

As the waitress went around the table getting drink orders, the emcee of the Karaoke welcomed all of the patrons and began exhorting people to come and sign up to sing, noting the _'Golden Oldie'_ aspect of the songs was in response to multiple people's suggestions. He began to sing Tom Jones' version of "Green, Green Grass of Home".

Jon scrunched up his face and said, "Man! This is the kind of song he picks to get people up there and singing?"

"What's wrong with it?" Jules asked.

Jon shook his head, "I'm all for a lover's lament, slow, depressing kind of song. If that's what you want. But I'm looking for upbeat…fun."

Angela cooed, "So what are you planning on singing, Dad?" she put particular emphasis on the _'Dad,'_ to the delight of the rest of the group.

"That's going to be a surprise," he pointed at Angela and said, "What were _you_ thinking of singing?"

Angela started shaking her head, "Oh no, I'm not going to…"

Jon cut her off as he spoke to the entire group, "Everybody sings." He was surprised at the nervous titters and shocked expressions he heard and saw. He continued on, "Everybody sings…at least once. I don't care if it's in a group, or you do it by yourself," he looked at Seeley and then at Temperance, "or even a duet. Everybody sings." Cricket softly elbowed Temperance and smiled.

* * *

Conversation and laughter flowed freely as other patrons sang their songs, drinks flowed, and the group perused the playlist books on the tables. Zack offered to help Tom and Tams choose a song and even offered to help them out by singing with them.

The range of songs the other people were singing seemed to stay within the sad, depressing. Lovers' laments.

"Feelings" by Morris Albert sung by a tall, bespectacled man,

"…_Feelings, wo-o-o feelings, _

_wo-o-o, feel you again in my arms…."_

The group had to admit the man had done a credible job on the song.

"Memory" from the Broadway show "Cats' sung by a mousy woman in her 30s

"…_Memory _

_All alone in the moonlight _

_I can smile at the old days _

_I was beautiful then _

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was _

_Let the memory live again…"_

Again, the group's consensus was one of approval. Temperance had noticed Zack seemed transfixed while the woman was singing. She gently poked Seeley and motioned for him to see Zack's reaction. Seeley smiled in response. Temperance noticed Seeley seemed to be relaxing a bit.

Jack said, filling a conversational lull, pointing his finger back and forth between Jon and Seeley, "Now, both of you were snipers when you were in the Army?" Jon and Seeley nodded, but didn't say anything. Jack smiled, "So which of you is the better marksman?"

Seeley looked surprised at the question. Looking at Jack, he saw no trace of irony or sarcasm, only a genuine interest in their competitive bents. Jon spoke up first, "Do you mean back then, or now?"

"Does it make a difference?" Jack said.

Jon said, "Well, back then…"

Seeley interrupted him, "He taught me everything I know." Jon looked at Seeley, surprised. Until Seeley said smilingly, "But of course with age comes a certain amount of decrepitude."

The ones who had been following the conversation "Oohed" at the gentle ribbing.

Jon said, "Of course there is no better teacher than experience. I'd have to say, that I taught Seel most of what I know about shooting. But this old dog has a few tricks." Cricket rubbed Jon's thigh in approval.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Seeley challenged.

"Oh ho!" Jon laughed. "The big man challenges me with no way to prove it."

"We've got a firing range at Quantico," Seeley said simply.

"And me without my sniper rifle. How convenient, Seel!" Jon smiled.

"You can use mine," Seeley said. "As long as you clean it afterwards."

Jack looked intrigued, "You've got a sniper rifle?" he asked Seeley, excitement filling his eyes.

Seeley put his hand palm up to Jack, "Just back up there, Charlie Whitman. Who says you're going to get to use it?"

"All right Seel," Jon said, jabbing his finger at Seeley, "You're on. Tomorrow afternoon." Cricket and Temperance rolled their eyes at each other.

Jack couldn't contain his excitement, "Oh...can I come?" he looked from Jon to Seeley and back again. After seeing Angela look at him in shock, he continued, "Just to watch?"

After a moment, both Jon and Seeley agreed. Seeley said, "Maybe if you're good, I'll let you fire a round." Jack's eyes lit up.

The group turned to watch more performances. When another man started singing "Piano Man" by Billy Joel, Jon had had enough.

As he stood up he said, "We gotta pick up the beat a little bit or we're all gonna fall asleep." He pointed to Chaz, "You, come with me." Chaz looked in Jules' eyes apprehensively as he slowly started to get up. Jon looked around and saw Jack, "You, come with me." Jack was ready. He almost leaped out of the chair. Finally, Jon's eyes rested on Seeley. Seeley didn't look at him. "Seel," Jon said. Seeley acted as if he hadn't heard. Jon repeated, louder, "Seel." Still no response. "Seel!" Jon barked, just loud enough for the rest of the table to hear him. Seeley's head turned sharply, his eyes locked by Jon's. Slowly, with great effort, he stood up amongst applause from the rest of the people at the table.

Temperance and Cricket watched in amusement as the four men, Seeley noticeably lagging behind, moved over to the control area for the Karaoke. They saw Jon engage the emcee in conversation for a few moments. Jon gathered the group around him. Obviously explaining what he wanted them to do. Pantomiming hand gestures and clapping of hands. The "Piano Man" was winding down when she saw Jon stick his hand out in the shooters' ritual he had taught her so long ago. The entire group said their encouragements to each other and did their fist bumps. _"It really is amazing how men can set everything aside and instill a sense of camaraderie in each other,"_ Temperance thought.

With not a small amount of applause, whistles and "Woof…Woofs," the men moved to the stage.


	15. Songs of Laughter

Seeley stood amongst the other two men, Jack and Chaz. _"Are they as nervous as I am?"_ he thought. He looked over at Jon and the emcee discussing what song the group was going to sing. It hit him then, _"We __are__ going to sing only one song?"_he asked himself hopefully. Once he saw money change hands from Jon to the emcee that hope died a cold and lonely death. He looked at the others. Jack's eyes were wide and clear, full of anticipation. Chaz's, not so much. "Have either of you two done this before?" he asked them. Chaz nervously shook his head, a gallows smile coming to his lips.

Jack nodded, "Only once in public," he said. Then he clarified, "But I've got a setup at home I play around with."

"So at least Angela has heard you?" Chaz asked.

"Oh no," Jack responded. "I only get it out and use it when I know she's going to be gone."

"So why the _hell_ are you so excited about this now?" Seeley said.

Jack shrugged, "Adrenaline, man!"

Jon rejoined the group. Looking around, he saw the gamut of fear to excited anticipation in their eyes. "Ok," he started. "We've got a block of three songs that we're going to sing." Seeley groaned. Ignoring him, Jon continued, "First is 'Runaround Sue' by Dion, then 'I Got Loaded' by Los Lobos and finally 'Double Shot of My Baby's Love' by The Swinging Medallions. I know Seel has heard all of them. What about the rest of you?"

Chaz shook his head as he said, "I don't know any of them." He smiled and seemed to calm a bit. He turned to leave, "I guess I'll go see if any of the others know them."

Seeley grabbed him by the back of his shirt, "No way, buddy." Chaz turned around, his eyes pleading with Seeley. Pitilessly Seeley said, "If I have to, so do you. They're not that tough. You'll catch on."

Jack said, "I've heard them. 'Double Shot' is kind of fun. We should get the other guys up here for that one too."

Jon nodded, "Good idea, Jack." He continued explaining about the setup: the monitors for the lyrics, the wireless mics, the minimal choreography he wanted them to do. He explained with a few hand rolls and steps. "Now, with 'Runaround Sue' I'll be lead and you guys will be backup, with 'I Got Loaded' I'll take the first verse."

"I'll take the second verse," Seeley interrupted. At Jack and Chaz's surprised expressions he said, "We used to sing it in the Army. I always did the second verse."

Jon smiled. Turning to Jack and Chaz, "The third verse is almost exactly like the first and second…"

Jack said, "Why don't Chaz and I sing that verse together?" He turned and nodded to Chaz with an expression of encouragement. Chaz took a deep breath and nodded.

"All right," Jon said. He stuck his fist out perpendicular to the floor. Seeley followed suit. Following the two leads, Jack and Chaz did likewise. Jon continued, "Just remember, our wives love us unconditionally. No matter how this turns out, they're gonna have something to talk about for the rest of their lives." Seeley and Chaz visibly gulped. Jon and Seeley performed the shooter's ritual and then turned to the other two men.

With smiles all around the men performed the ritual. "Let's roll," Jack said. The "Piano Man' had completed his song and was leaving the stage. The group of four men moved off to do battle. Their ears buzzing, their vision tunnelling down from the adrenaline, the applause and cheers of encouragement from their friends were lost amid the bright lights of the stage.

* * *

The emcee's voice rolled from the loudspeakers as he stood by the stage with a third wireless mic, "Ladies and gentlemen! We have a special treat for you tonight! Normally we only allow performers to sing one song and then move aside for another performer. But since there are no other performers who have signed up to sing, and of course a 100 dollar bribe," he looked at Jon, who smiled and waved. The emcee continued, "We've decided to allow for a three song block by these fine gentlemen here!" He motioned to the four men on the stage.

Temperance, along with the rest of the _'Squint Squad'_ and _'Nerd Posse' _erupted in cheers and applause. Looking around, she could see Jon's point about the laid-back crowd. Only one other table seemed enthusiastic about the singing. She noticed the woman who had captured Zack's attention was among the group of women. Temperance turned back to see Seeley, Jack and Chaz standing around one of the wireless mics on its stand, and Jon stood alone, holding the other mic.

The emcee turned around to the group, "You guys got a name? Or do you want to introduce yourselves separately?"

The men looked at each other until Chaz said into the mic, "How about the _'FBI Guys'_?" Jon and Seeley both nodded their approval.

Jack said, "Well, Plus One."

Seeley said, smiling, "That's okay. For tonight you'll be an honorary FBI Guy." Jack couldn't contain the beaming grin that came to his face. He nodded.

The emcee said with a flourish, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the _'FBI Guys'_!"

The two tables erupted with applause. Cricket and Temperance noted the rest of the audience reacted tepidly.

Jon spoke as he moved from one side of the stage to the other, "You know it's true that we're with, or used to be with the FBI." He addressed the audience, "That's not a bad thing in a cop bar, is it?"

The audience yelled back, "No!"

Jon continued his stalking, "It's okay to be a member of law enforcement," he motioned toward the Jeffersonian / FBI table. "Or affiliated with law enforcement, isn't it?"

The table erupted, "Yes!"

Jon nodded his head. He turned and saw Seeley, Chaz and Jack. Now smiling, they were ready. He said, "A lot of people have asked me what's my story? How did I get here tonight?" He made a subtle motion with his right hand to the emcee. A slow guitar chord escaped from the speakers, supplied by Dion's "Runaround Sue."

"_Here's my story, it's sad but true,"_ he sang in a clear tenor voice. The rest were softly singing slowly, _"Whoooo"_ along with Jon's words.

Another chord, _"It's about a girl that I once knew,"_

"_She took my love then ran around_

_With every single guy in town"_

Jon's and the other's tempo increased as Jon sang, _"Whoah ooh"_ through his backup singers',

"_:Hayp hayp_

_Bum da hady hady_

_Hayp hayp_

_Bum da hady hady_

_Hayp hayp_

_Bum da hady hady hayp"_ and then finally in a long, drawn-out, _"Ohhhhhhh…"_complete with hand rolls, clapping hands and finally a ZZ Top inspired pointing of fingers towards Jon, who continued his prowl about the stage,

"_Ah, I should have known it from the very start_

_This girl will leave me with a broken heart_

_Now listen people what I'm telling you_

_A-keep away from-a Runaround Sue…"_

Cricket stood up, clapping her hands in time with the music. Temperance followed suit, laughing. They were quite good! Soon all of the people around the table were laughing and clapping in time to the music. Temperance leaned down to Cricket, "Did you know he was this good?"

Cricket looked up to Temperance with a smile, "You ain't seen nothing yet! You gotta admit, he has a lot of fun!"

Temperance laughed. "And he always seems to drag everybody around him right along with him!" Temperance looked back at the performers. Seeley seemed to be lost in the moment with all of his hand gestures and seemingly coordinated dance steps in backing up Jon's vocals. It almost looked as though Jack, Chaz and Seeley had actually rehearsed their routine.

"_Ah, she likes to travel around_

_She'll love you but she'll put you down_

_Now people let me put you wise_

_Sue goes out with other guys_

_Here's the moral and the story from the guy who knows_

_I fell in love and my love still grows_

_Ask any fool that she ever knew, they'll say," _

Jon and the three backups pointed their fingers, as though admonishing the crowd, in time to the music

"_Keep away from-a Runaround Sue…"_

As the song wound down, and Jon finished his prowling about the stage, Temperance looked around at the rest of the audience. It seemed he was correct yet again. She could see the increase in energy, laughter and merriment within the club. Cricket's appreciative whistle brought Temperance's attention back to the stage. She saw that the men were demonstrably more at ease and having fun. Laughing and smiling amongst each other.

As the applause was dying down, Jon again made a subtle motion to the emcee. The beginning guitar licks from Los Lobos' "I Got Loaded" thrummed from the speakers. The four men began clapping in rhythm to the song. The audience quickly picked up the beat. Seeley moved over to the microphone stand where Jon had attached the mic. Jon leaned in and sang the first verse. Horns came through the speakers as a counterpoint to the rhythm. As he completed his verse, he manipulated the mic to raise it to Seeley's level, and stood back. Breathlessly, Temperance waited in anticipation.

Seeley stepped forward and in a smooth, low tenor voice sang,

"_Night before last, I got loaded _

_On a bottle of whiskey, on a bottle of whiskey,"_ Temperance could see him smile. As Cricket grabbed one of her arms and Angela grabbed the other, the three screamed with delight. Seeley's smile grew broader.

"_Night before last, I got loaded _

_On a bottle of whiskey, on a bottle of whiskey _

_But I feel alright, I feel alright _

_I feel alright, I feel alright" _

After Seeley's verse, he turned and Jon and he performed their pre-shooting ritual again. Seeley's smile beamed across the dance floor into Temperance's heart. Her facial expression had traveled from pleasant surprise, through merriment and now finally unbridled pride. Her eyes glistened with joy.

After a short musical interlude, Jack and Chaz stepped closer to their mic. Chaz made the sign of the cross, as though praying. Jules responded, "Come on baby!" Only to have the rest of the table pick up the chant. Jack and Chaz leaned in,

"_Tonight I might get loaded _

_On a bottle of wine, on a bottle of wine…"_

The table erupted in cheers and applause. Temperance looked over to the bar and saw the waitresses and bartenders bounding back and forth making and serving drinks. People were lining up to place themselves in queue to sing as well. Business had picked up since the FBI Guys had started.

The song finally wound down to a chorus of cheers and applause. Chaz was the only one who remotely seemed still unsure of himself. Whether it was because of the singing or he didn't know whether to join in on the applause or merely accept it. He finally took his cue from Seeley and just accepted the accolades.

Jon took one of the mics from the stand, "Thank you," he said as he motioned for the audience to quiet down. When they finally did, he continued, "Thank you. You're too kind." He looked over towards the group's table, "For our next and final song," he was greeted with expressions of disappointment. "Awww!" He continued on, "Our final song of this set. We'll be back, either all together or singly," he pointed at Seeley and gave him a meaningful look. Turning back to the audience, he said, "But for this last one, we'd like a little bit of help from some of our coworkers," and he pointed to the table. "Zack, Miller, Lance and Tom, would you mind joining us?"

Up until Jon had said their names, both Tom and Miller had been smiling. But those smiles were erased as they joined their fellow men on stage. Jon continued, "Let me introduce ourselves to you all. And also let you know the reasons why we do what we do." Temperance noticed as Jon spoke to the audience, Seeley and the others were filling the new arrivals in on what was going to happen. Jon said, with his hand on Miller's shoulder, "This is Doctor Miller Roache. He works at the Jeffersonian Institute, assisting the FBI in solving their cases." Jon looked over to the table, "He's in Love with Doctor Camille Saroyan, at the FBI Forensics Lab." Both Cam and Miller looked stunned. Jon said, "Come on! You two don't think you've been hiding it, have you?" The audience laughed. Jon continued on, "This is Doctor Jack Hodgins and his wife is Angela Montenegro-Hodgins. Both of the Jeffersonian." Moving on, Jon said, "This is Agent Charlie Burns, or as we like to call him, Chaz." Jon put special emphasis on the 'Chaz'. "His wife is Jules, also of the FBI." Seeing Tom's skittish eyes, Jon said, "Okay, let's get this over with. This is Tom Webster. His girlfriend of five years is Tams Lindstrom." At the mention of five years, a number of the women booed. But then it was replaced by reassuring laughter. "They both work at the FBI as well. When are you finally going to pop the question?" he asked Tom. But before Tom could answer, Jon had moved on. "This is Doctor Lance Sweets. He's a psychologist for the FBI and his wife, Daisy, also works in the forensics area of the FBI." Moving on to Seeley, he put his hand on Seeley's shoulder. "And this is my son, Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI." At the mention of the word 'son', the women at the table, save Temperance and Cricket, gasped. Jon continued, "At least he soon will be. His wife is the former Doctor Temperance Brennan, now Booth, who works at the Jeffersonian as well."

Jon had finally come to Zack, "And this is Doctor Zack Addy, a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian." Jon said sadly, "Zack, unfortunately is unencumbered by female companionship at the present time." The audience commiserated with an "Awwww."

Seeley edged Zack closer to the front of the stage. He put his arm around him as Jon said, "Zack here is a very smart man. He served with the government in Iraq a number of years ago assisting in the identification of some of Saddam's victims. I don't think he's actively looking for female companionship, but I'm sure if someone came by and piqued his interest he would like to get to know you." Jon nodded his head at Zack, who returned the nod.

Seeley interrupted the bobblehead convention, "Where's that woman who sang 'Memory' earlier?" He shielded his eyes so he could scan the audience.

A few screams rose from a table off to the ladies' left. Fingers were pointing from a number of women towards the lady in question. Seeley continued, speaking directly to the woman, "What's your name?"

Almost hesitantly she said, "Marie."

"Marie, Zack here I'm sure likes sunsets and long walks on the beaches. But more than that, Zack really liked the way you sang." He paused, "Really…you should buy him a drink." Seeley edged Zack back to the group.

Jon said, "Didn't know we were going to play 'Love Connection' did you Zack?"

Someone in the audience yelled, "So who are you?" Laughter arose from the audience.

Jon laughed as well, "Me? My name is Jon Smith. I'm a former Special Agent for the FBI." He stopped. Never losing his smile, he placed his hands upon his heart and, with a sigh, looking directly at Cricket, "And my wife, my Love, my life is the former Christine Stapleton. Affectionately known to us as Cricket." Applause rose from the audience.

Jon continued, "Anyway, we took this time to let you all know that we wouldn't be the men we are today without those ladies seated at that table over there." He motioned towards the table. The audience applauded, much to the pleased embarrassment of the women at the table. "And this song is dedicated to you, and how you make us feel." The women looked from one to the other. Their hearts fairly bursting in anticipation of a love song. Something tickled in the back of Temperance's mind, though. _"Why would he intentionally slow the tempo of the songs down when he tried to bump it up. And was successful?"_

Jon motioned to the emcee and the pounding of a snare drum along with an organ riff burst from the speakers. All eight men sang in unison,

"_Woke up this morning, my head was so bad _

_The worst hangover that I ever had _

_What happened to me last night _

_That girl of mine, she loved me so right."_ Jack exclaimed, "Yeah!" and Sweets yelled, "Oh, Oh"

"_She loved me so long and she loved me so hard _

_I finally passed out in her front yard," _Jon exclaimed, "Whoo!"

"_It wasn't wine that I had too much of. _

_It was a double shot of my baby's love "_

The audience began clapping in time to the music as the men started in on the chorus:

"_Double shot of my baby's love, yeah yeah, yeah _

_Double shot of my baby's love, yeah yeah, yeah _

_A potion that I had too much of _

_It was a double shot of my baby's love" _

Cricket grabbed Temperance's arm and dragged her towards the group of men. The rest of the women at the table followed them as they stood before the group of their men. They jumped and danced on the dance floor as the men sang. Singing along with them and keeping time with their hands clapping. Temperance looked around. It seemed as though the entire building had come to life. The waitresses were laughing and bumping hips in time to the music as the bartenders danced behind the bar as they prepared the drinks. People had come out of the game room to watch, some to partake in the dancing and laughter.

She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun with her clothes on. It must have been…and then she remembered. The last time she had sung to Seeley.


	16. Songs of Life

Temperance met Seeley coming off the stage by throwing herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. As their lips meshed, Seeley picked her up and began rocking, twisting from side to side. The sound of applause filled their ears. Once they broke their kiss, Temperance opened her eyes to see his brown eyes sparkling back at her. His smile made her knees weak. "You were so good," she breathed, smiling back at him.

"You say it like you're surprised," Seeley joked.

"You're a man of many talents," she smirked.

"Yeah, you're going to find out some more of my talents later on tonight," he smirked back.

Temperance looked shocked but her eyes sparkled with amusement, "Have you been holding out on me?"

"You know it, babe," he smiled. "You know, you can't just throw everything out there all at once. Gotta leave something to create a little mystery." Temperance nodded her head with an expression of _"Oh, really?"_ Seeley began nodding his head in time with her and moved in for another kiss.

He was surprised to hear the emcee introduce another performer. The two looked around to see they were the only people on the dance floor. All of their compatriots had already moved back to the tables and were buzzing with conversation. Almost sheepishly Seeley set Temperance on her feet and they began walking hand-in-hand back over to the tables. On the way, Temperance noticed Sweets and Cricket standing at the front of the line to sign up to sing.

As they neared the table, Jon said loudly, "It's about time. I thought we were going to have to get a hose." Those who were paying attention, laughed along with Jon. Seeley smiled ruefully and nodded his head. Temperance just smiled sweetly as she let Seeley guide her back to her seat.

As she sat she said, "You guys were really good!" Looking from one to the other she asked, "You haven't rehearsed that routine, have you?"

The four men offered profuse denials all around. Cricket had made her way back to the table. "I'm impressed, fellas!" she said as she slid into Jon's lap. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him in to kiss him. After the kiss, she turned to Angela and Temperance, "We're up next." Both Angela and Temperance looked at her with stunned expressions. "What?" Cricket said. "You knew it was a requirement for you to sing. Didn't you hear Jon earlier?"

Angela stammered, "But…but I was hoping for a little more time."

Jack laughed, "And a little more alcohol." The rest of the table joined in on the laughter.

Angela shook her head, "I don't know any 'oldie' songs. I think the furthest back I know are some songs in the 80s."

Cricket said, "That's okay. That's the decade of the song I picked." She smiled sweetly at Angela before turning to see Temperance's subdued demeanor. She leaned in, "Are you okay?"

Seeley noticed Temperance's sudden mood shift as well. Temperance shook her head, "I'll be alright," she said leaning over to Cricket and speaking in a low voice.

Cricket and Seeley leaned in, "Is this bringing back bad memories?" she asked.

Temperance looked to Seeley, "Is it?"

He leaned in and gently kissed her. "Nothing you do could ever kill my enjoyment of hearing you sing." He leaned in closer so only she could hear. "I've wanted to hear you sing lots of times since then. I just never could find the right time or situation to try to convince you."

She looked into his eyes and drew resolve from his unwavering encouragement. She smiled. Her eyes moved from him to Cricket to Angela, "I guess we're singing." The rest of the table, not hearing the first part of the conversation, applauded.

Sweets arrived back at the table as the applause started to die down. He looked around, "Did I miss anything?"

Daisy said, smilingly, "Cricket has convinced Temperance and Angela to sing with her."

Sweets' smile grew wide as he looked towards Cricket, "I'm glad to see _somebody_ can convince her to get back up on that horse."

The two men on stage were winding down their rendition of Jan and Dean's "Surf City" to thunderous applause.

The emcee announced, "Next we have Cricket, Angela and Temperance. The better halves of three-quarters of the 'FBI Guys' we heard earlier!"

"We're up!" Cricket giggled as she left Jon's lap and herded the two younger women to the stage. Neither one moved with any obvious enthusiasm.

* * *

The three women took the stage to obvious partisan cheers. Cricket stood at her own mic stand rather than standing amongst the giants, Temperance and Angela. She smiled at the two women; Aramis and Porthos to her Athos. She turned and nodded to the emcee.

The steady beat and instrumental riffs of the Pointer Sisters' "I'm So Excited" emanated from the speakers. The three women began bouncing in time to the music. The FBI / Jeffersonian table rose, clapping hands to the beat. Cricket's surprisingly strong voice started the song out:

"_Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen, _

_Tonight we'll put all other things aside. _

_Give in this time and show me some affection," _She gave Jon a smoldering look in preparation for the next line.

"_We're going for those pleasures in the night." _

Temperance, looking directly at Seeley, continued:

"_I want to love you, feel you, _

_Wrap myself around you."_ She wrapped her arms around herself.

"_I want to squeeze you, please you, _

_I just can't get enough, _

_And if you move real slow," _Seeley seemed pleasantly stunned at Temperance's kittenish innuendo.

_I'll let it go!"_

Now all three women, dancing to the rhythms:

"_I'm so excited, _

_And I just can't hide it, _

_I'm about to lose control _

_And I think I like it. _

_I'm so excited, _

_And I just can't hide it, _

_And I know, I know, I know, I know" _

Pointing to their respective husbands:

"_I know I want you, want you…" _

The entire audience cheered. But none as loudly as Seeley, Jon and Jack. Angela sang the last verse, a tremble in her voice the entire way. But Jack looked as proud as any man could be. As the women went into the last chorus, voices from the audience joined in. Seeley never took his eyes from his wife. And she never took her eyes from him. Remembering a conversation she had with Cricket, _"The only way you will be able to eliminate the hold that incident has over you, is to finish it."_ She knew there was only one more thing she needed to do to exorcise the demon from their pasts.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed with much merriment and laughter. The performers for the most part took their cue from the large group of people who seemed to be having the most fun. A few would sing slower, sometimes more depressing songs. But a following performer would invariably choose a song to kick up the tempo.

The diversity of songs ranged from Patsy Cline's "Crazy" as performed by Daisy to Zack, Tom and Tams' rendition of "Rainbow Connection." Chaz and Jules' performance of Steve Martin's "King Tut" was only eclipsed by Sweets' version of Harry Nilsson's "Coconut."

Marie had indeed sent a drink over to Zack. It took Jack, Seeley and Jon physically pushing him away from the table to make Zack wander over to thank her for the drink. However, after sitting and talking for about a half hour, the entire table of women had decided to leave. Watching the women leave, Jack said to Zack, "What the _hell_ did you say to make the entire table leave?" Zack replied that they said they had already made other plans.

"Better luck next time," Miller said.

At that moment, one of the waitresses, the pretty longhaired blonde, stopped by and started distributing drinks. Jon pointed around the table and asked her, "Who ordered these?"

She smiled, "The owner." She nodded towards the man serving drinks behind the bar. "You guys have kind of made our last hurrah a fun time. He just wanted to say thanks."

"Last hurrah?" Cricket asked.

The waitress nodded, "Steve only took over the place after his Dad died. He's got another job that takes up most of his time. And provide better for his family. This past year he tried to make the place work, but he just didn't have the time to put into it, you know?"

Temperance nodded, "It's too bad. It seems like it's a fun place," reading from the waitress's name tag, "Jennifer."

Jennifer continued smiling, "It is a fun place." She nodded towards the rest of the clientele. "You guys had a lot to do with it tonight, though. See all those people on their cell phones? They're calling people to come down and have some fun."

Most of the table looked around. Sure enough, they saw the glow reflecting upon multiple people on their cell phones. Jon looked into Cricket's eyes and she into his.

"Anyway," Jennifer said as she put a napkin down under Zack's glass. "Thanks for stopping in you guys.' She laid a hand on Zack's shoulder and looked around the table, smiling. She stopped and seemed to look at Zack and then back at the napkin, and then moved away.

"What was that all about?" Chaz asked. The rest of the table watched as the departing Jennifer shot a glance back at the table, most notably in Zack's direction, and then continued on up to the bar.

Zack shook his head and raised his glass to take another drink. It was then Jack noticed writing on the napkin. He snatched it away before Zack had placed his glass back down. _"Hello Zack. My name is Jennifer. 555-8959."_

Excitedly, Jack said, "Zack pulled a phone number!" He held the napkin out to Zack. Zack read it almost uncomprehendingly. "I don't know why, but she's interested in you buddy!"

It was at that point that Angela elbowed Jack in the ribs. When Jack looked at her uncomprehendingly, she said, "Women don't like it when you make a big deal out of getting their phone number. They like it when you're cool and classy." Angela looked at Zack meaningfully. Zack put the napkin in his pocket as Angela said, "Make sure you call her, tomorrow." Zack nodded dutifully.

"Next up," the announcer said. "Temperance Brennan for what she calls unfinished business."

Temperance, smiling amidst the surprised expressions around the table, stood and walked to the stage.

* * *

"A couple of years ago," Temperance said into the mic. She quickly did the math, and tilted her head in amazement, "Over five years ago, I guess. I was on a stage kind of like this one. Instead of karaoke, the music was provided by a piano player. But the basic idea was the same. Anyway, I was there to prove I could sing to a very important person in my life." She smiled. "You see, I had told him my mother said I sang this one particular song very well. Better than the original artist." The audience giggled and tittered. Temperance smiled and nodded her head. "I know. But when he challenged me to sing it in the office, I said I needed the proper atmosphere of frivolity." Looking directly at Seeley, still smiling she said, 'So he set it up at a club. Up until then, we had only worked together. Partners in a working relationship, if you will. Nothing more. So I started singing the song…" she trailed off.

Seeley watched her, hoping against hope that she could finish. She could get rid of those guilty feelings as he had done. To this day, they had never spoken of what had happened. Whenever the song came on the radio she would either turn the station or turn the radio off. If she couldn't do this, it would always be between them.

Temperance started again. "During the song, something happened. Something horrible. But also something that changed our lives forever…in a wonderful way. Anyway, I was never able to finish the song. Tonight, I'd like your indulgence as I welcome the song back into our lives." Silence greeted her, and then a smattering of applause. She turned to the emcee and nodded. Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" rolled from the speakers. She barely moved as she sang the lyrics.

"_I come home in the morning light _

_My mother says when you gonna live your life right _

_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones _

_And girls they wanna have fun _

_Oh girls just wanna have fun "_

Applause and cheers rolled from the audience.

As she continued to sing. Her voice was clear and true. Not a hint of hesitation or uncertainty. Her gaze, riveted on Seeley's smiling face gave her the strength. She smiled and reveled in the music, she began to bounce around to the beat of the music. She could see Cricket, with Angela, Cam and the others coming to stand in front of her. Dancing, clapping and smiling on the dance floor. She was coming up to _that_ part of the song.

"_That's all they really want _

_Some fun _

_When the working day is done _

_Girls - they want to have fun _

_Oh girls just want to have fun "_

She was through! No shots rang out! No screaming! All she could see was Seeley's handsome face, smiling at her! She bounded about the stage.

"_Some boys take a beautiful girl _

_And hide her away from the rest of the world _

_I want to be the one to walk in the sun _

_Oh girls they want to have fun _

_Oh girls just want to have…"_

She jumped off the stage. Cricket moved behind her and placed her hands on Temperance's hips. Angela followed Cricket. Cam followed Angela. Temperance began winding the conga line throughout the club. The song flowed on, the line growing longer, person by person. People she didn't even know joined in. All except Seeley. She knew that Seeley was there. She felt his love even though she couldn't touch him. She saw him and moved the line in his direction. The music had long ago stopped, but the club sang the chorus over and over. Until she stopped, facing him. Smiling, she sang one last line, slowly.

"_Oh girls just want to have fun."_ And then she jumped into his waiting arms.


	17. Songs of Love

The man on stage clearly should not have been there. But that's what Karaoke is all about. Everybody gets to sing. Even if they are blind drunk and can barely see the words on the video monitor. So it was with this rendition of Randy Newman's "Short People." But at least no one was catcalling or booing the young man. Instead, people continued looking through the playlist books or ordering drinks or just engaging in conversation. Temperance saw Jon sitting up at the bar engaged in conversation with the owner. Something was tickling the back of her mind. Something she heard that didn't fit just right. She couldn't place her finger on it, so she decided to stop thinking about it. Perhaps eventually it would click into place. So, she turned her attention back to the playlist book.

"Looking for something in particular?" Cricket asked, a playlist book resting in her own lap.

"I'm not sure," Temperance said. She looked at Cricket, "How about you? Any special songs you've got picked out?"

Cricket smiled, "I've got a couple. One that's just kind of a rock / bluesy Love song that I'll sing to Jon," her smile got even bigger. "And one that I hope will make him want to take me home, tear my clothes off and make Love to me all night long."

Surprised, Temperance said, edging closer so she could get a better look at Cricket's book, "Really?"

Cricket closed her book, "Uh uh! You've gotta figure yours out for Seeley on your own."

"You're not even going to give me hint?"

"It's kind of a fun song, with lots of innuendo," Cricket giggled.

"Short People" was mercifully over, to a smattering of applause. Cricket and Temperance joined in. The emcee spoke, "Please welcome back to the stage one of the _'FBI Guys'_." The two women looked up to see Jon taking the stage again, this time alone.

"I'd like to dedicate this one to my wife, Christine," Jon said.

"Ohh, this must be serious," Cricket said. "He called me _'Christine'_." She smiled and set the book on the table. With both hands above her head, she waved to Jon. He smiled and waved back.

Jon motioned to the emcee. The beginning piano strains of John Michael Montgomery's "I Can Love You Like That" flowed from the speakers.

Jon's tenor voice filled the club,

"_They read you Cinderella _

_You hoped it would come true _

_That one day your Prince Charming _

_Would come rescue you _

_You like romantic movies _

_You never will forget _

_The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet "_

Temperance could see that even though she was smiling broadly, Cricket blinked back tears.

Jon's voice rose in strength and urgency,

"_All this time that you've been waiting _

_You don't have to wait no more _

_I can love you like that _

_I would make you my world _

_Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl _

_I will give you my heart _

_Be all that you need _

_Show you you're everything that's precious to me _

_If you give me a chance _

_I can love you like that…" _

Temperance could see a tear fall from Cricket's luminous eyes. She moved her chair behind Cricket's and enveloped her within her arms. "Is this one of those where you want to take him home and rip his clothes off…"

She never got to finish the question as Cricket laughed and nodded her head. They sat like that until the last strains of the song. As Jon left the stage to cheers and applause, Seeley was there to congratulate him with a tap of his fist in Jon's chest. She thought she saw Jon's lips mouth the words, "You can do it," and was mildly surprised when Jon handed off the mic to Seeley. Cricket ran to Jon and threw herself into his arms. Temperance's smile reached all the way into her heart, filling her with a warmth that rivaled what she felt for Seeley.

Temperance's surprise grew when Seeley climbed the stage and waited for the applause to die down a bit. Jon and Cricket moved back to the table. Cricket hadn't seen Seeley mount the stage and only realized what was going on when she sat down next to Temperance. Her surprised expression lit up her face with pleasure. She turned to Temperance, smiling and reaching out to squeeze her arm.

The emcee said, "Wow! Nice job Jon! And now not to be outdone is his son Seeley."

Seeley smiled at the sound of being called Jon's son. He raised the mic, "Like Dad, I'd like to dedicate this to _my_ wife."

The FBI / Jefferson table erupted with applause. Temperance smiled, her eyes glowing.

Seeley motioned to the emcee:

Soft guitar licks flowed from the speakers as Seeley closed his eyes and sang, his low tenor wrapping itself around Temperance:

"_I'm the one who gets that look in your eye"_ he opened his eyes and looked straight into Temperance's.

"_And I'm the one who feels you tremble inside _

_I'm the one who steals those kisses from your breath _

_Sometimes it's so good at night, it scares me to death_

_Thinkin' what would I do if I didn't have you _

_I'm as strong, strong as I can be _

_But ooh, ooh, ooh baby you leave me weak"_

Temperance had to hold back a whimper as his voice stroked her insides. She raised her hands, cupping her cheeks. Hoping her warmth wouldn't burn her skin. Seeley continued through the second verse until his voice rose in intensity and urgency as well:

"_And it always blows me away by the power that you hold _

_When the moment kicks in and the magic unfolds _

_And you wrap your love around me _

_And it brings me to my knees" _Seeley knelt, holding the mic in his left hand. He held up his clenched right fist at the level of his shoulder as he growled,

"_Will you give me strength, all the strength that I need" _

The sound of women murmuring "Ohhh," and sharp intakes of breath in response escaped from various areas around Temperance. This time, she did whimper in response to Seeley's voice and the sight of him on his knees. She blinked back tears. As Seeley finished the song, Temperance shuddered at the degree Seeley had shown vulnerability. Especially in public. That his vulnerability was the result of his Love for her was especially powerful for her.

Once Seeley had finished, silence engulfed the club. Seeley's eyes darted from side to side until they rested on Temperance. She was crying he saw. Her hands clasped in front of her mouth. And still silence reigned until Jack stood up and began applauding. The rest of the club soon followed suit. The air filled with applause and cheers. Seeley's smile returned as he saw Temperance's smile as she applauded. She held out her hands to him and he rushed down from the stage into them.

* * *

Cricket stood atop the stage, mic in hand. "I don't know if I can compete with the last couple of performers," she said. She paused a moment. Then she smiled, "But you know what girls? I get to go home with Jon every night!" The audience broke out in laughter and applause. Cricket continued, "And Temperance goes home with Seeley!" More laughter. Cricket held her hand up, fingers bent. She blew on her fingernails and then buffed them on the fabric of her jacket. All the while with a very satisfied look on her face. "So I guess no matter how this goes, I'm a very lucky woman!" Applause exploded from the audience. "This is for my husband," she said motioning to the emcee.

The heavy beat and organ of Smith's "Baby It's You" filled the club.

"_It's not the way you smile that touched my heart. _

_It's not the way you kissed that tears me apart. _

_Many, many, many nights go by. _

_I sit alone at home and cry over you. _

_What can I do?" Her voice began rising in intensity until it reached a crashing crescendo._

"_Don't want nobody, nobody _

_Cause, baby, it's you. _

_Baby, it's you…"_

Temperance was struck by the power of Cricket's voice. At times it felt as though she were being hit in the chest; her voice was that driving. Even as she stood here at the bar, where the acoustics were necessarily damped so the servers could hear one another.

"What can I get for you?" the man's voice said. Temperance turned to see it was the owner, Steve.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the drinks, earlier."

Steve smiled and said, "No problem. You guys have made the night." He looked around at the mass of people. "This is the most people we've had here in a long time."

"Even with this, are you still going to be closing the place down?"

"I'm afraid so," he said. "It's not so much the amount of business, but the time it takes to run it. I've got another business going and between that, and this, I don't see much of my family."

Temperance nodded. "Did you know Mike Jones?" she asked, remembering some things that Jon had told her.

Steve nodded, "He was my Dad." He looked around, "Dad loved this place. If I could find a buyer that would keep it like dad wanted, I'd sell it."

Cricket was winding down the song. Temperance said, "I'm sorry to hear about your loss. When did he pass?"

"About a year ago. Once they made the diagnosis, it didn't take long," Steve said.

More tickling in Temperance's mind. "They couldn't find a suitable donor match?"

Steve looked confused. "I didn't think there was a procedure like that for prostate cancer?"

Cricket arrived at Temperance's side. "How'd I do?" she asked breathlessly. She could see Temperance working out something in her head. Looking from Temperance to Steve, Cricket's expression turned almost into full panic, "Oh Christ!" she exclaimed. Temperance looked closer at Cricket, the tumblers clicking into place. Cricket grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the ladies' room.

"What's going on?" Temperance demanded. "Why are you guys lying to us?"

"Please," Cricket pleaded. "Someplace private." Temperance saw Cricket's eyes were wide, almost panicked. Cricket looked around; trying to make sure the rest of the club wasn't paying attention to the scene. She saw Seeley and Jon watching them. Temperance defiantly allowed herself to be herded into the ladies' room at her own speed.

"What's that all about?" Jon asked Seeley.

"If I had to guess," Seeley said. "I'd guess she figured it out."

Jon closed his eyes and let his head droop to his chest.

* * *

The two women looked at each other. They were waiting for the other inhabitant of the restroom to finish washing her hands and leave. The woman said, "You two are really lucky to have such great guys."

"Thanks," Cricket said.

"Yes, thank you," Temperance said.

The woman looked at the other two in the mirror. _"Some type of jealousy thing going on?"_ she thought. She hurriedly completed drying her hands and almost ran out of the restroom.

Cricket moved over to the door and locked it. She took a deep breath and turned to Temperance. "What's going on, Cricket?" Temperance said accusingly.

"What do you mean?"

"I asked Jon specifically if you two were okay. He said you two were at GUH to have some tests run for a bone marrow transplant. He said Mike Jones, the owner of this bar, had cancer. That's why you were here."

"And?"

"He lied. Mike Jones died last year from prostate cancer," Temperance's voice was becoming more hard, brittle. "They don't have a transplant therapy for prostate cancer." She paused. "He lied to me."

"He didn't lie," Cricket said. She couldn't look at Temperance. "He just didn't tell you the whole truth."

"Lying by omission is still lying. Why would he do that? Why wouldn't he tell us he was sick?"

Cricket looked at Temperance, "It's not him. It's me."

Temperance felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. She staggered back into the sink countertop. "You?" she looked at Cricket unbelieving.

"Leukemia…AML." Cricket leaned up against one of the stalls. "I was diagnosed a couple of months ago. We came into town to see if Jon could be a marrow donor." Cricket shook her head. "He wasn't a match."

"Why didn't you tell us? Maybe we're a match…" Temperance started.

Cricket, still shaking her head, said, "You and Seeley are both of a different blood type. No chance of a match."

Temperance looked at Cricket, trying to keep the pity out of her eyes. "How long?"

Cricket shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe six months." She crossed her arms across her abdomen. Temperance went to her and wrapped her within her arms. The two women stood there, comforting and being comforted. Temperance thought about Cricket's first night back in town when she had done this for her. After a moment, Cricket pulled away from her. She continued, "Part of why we came here for the tests is that the Lombardi Center has an experimental therapy for AML. I went through the procedure a couple of days ago."

"When will you know if it was successful?"

"They told me we would probably know more in a couple of months."

"What are you going to do until then?"

Cricket defiantly looked into Temperance's eyes, "I'm going to laugh. I'm going to live. I'm going to Love."

Temperance smiled sadly. "Why wouldn't you want to tell us?"

Cricket reached out and guided Temperance to face the mirror. "Look in the mirror." Unsure, Temperance did as directed. She saw Cricket, and herself. Cricket said, "I didn't want to see that look in your eyes."

"What look?"

"That pitying, _'death watch'_ look. The look that says, _'Poor woman. She's going to be cut down before her time.'_ I don't want to see that. Especially not in your eyes. Not in Seeley's eyes."

"What can we do?" Temperance asked. "To make things…"

"Comfortable for me?" Cricket interrupted. Almost shouting, Cricket said, "That's just it, Temperance! I don't want you to do anything different. I don't want you to continually ask, 'How are you feeling?' 'What can I do for you?' or 'Don't you think you should take it easy?' or 'How can I make you more comfortable?'" Cricket paused, and then continued more softly, "I'm not going to live in denial. But I don't want it to consume my life either. I want to be joyful. I want to have fun." Cricket smiled, "I want to dance and smile and laugh. I don't want to see sadness in the eyes of those around me."

Temperance smiled with her. "I'll try to keep it out of my eyes. But I won't stop hoping the therapy works."

Cricket wiped a tear from Temperance's cheek. "You do that," she continued smiling. "And I'll keep praying for a miracle."

"I don't believe in miracles," Temperance said.

"Doesn't matter. Miracles happen whether you choose to believe them or not," Cricket paused. "Now, let's get out of here and see if we can get our men to carry us out of here, take us home and make Love to us the rest of the night."

* * *

Seeley saw the two women exit the ladies' room. He leaned over to Jon, "At least they're smiling. It couldn't have been too bad."

Jon looked at Seeley incredulously. He shook his head and went to meet his wife. The emcee said, "Second call, for Temperance."

"What?" Seeley asked. Looking for Temperance, he saw her moving to the control room, to sing another song.

Jon met Cricket on the dance floor. He folded her into his arms. "Did you tell her?" Cricket nodded her head. Jon subtly nodded and kissed her hair. He looked over to see Temperance mounting the stage with a mic. She motioned to the emcee.

The beginning piano strains of "Valentine" by Jim Brickman and Martina McBride began playing.

With a sheepish smile, Temperance belatedly said, "This is for my husband, Seeley Booth."

"_If there were no words no way to speak _

_I would still hear you _

_If there were no tears no way to feel inside _

_I'd still feel for you…"_

Jon and Cricket began moving in time with the music. While Temperance had dedicated the song to Seeley, it touched their hearts as well. As Temperance sang more, their dance movements became more expansive. To the point where they glided across the floor.

Seeley smiled at his wife. Seeing his smile across the room lightened Temperance's mood. Sometimes it was difficult to see the truth of things. But she felt the truth in every word she sang.

"_All of my life I have waited for all you give to me _

_You opened my eyes and showed me how to love unselfishly _

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before _

_In my dreams I couldn't love you more _

_I will give you my heart until the end of time _

_You're all I need my love my Valentine"_

* * *

Cricket leaned into Temperance, "Now that was a very romantic song,' she smiled.

Temperance returned the smile and said, "Thank you." Lower, she said, "But it didn't really have the desired effect of having him sweep me off my feet and take me home."

"Don't worry about it,' Cricket continued smiling. Your next one should do the trick. Still going to do, Alison Krauss' "When You Say Nothing at All'?" Temperance nodded. "Sometimes," Cricket said. "It's not so much the song as the presentation. Like the one I'm doing next? It's not really a particularly romantic song. But it'll get my point across."

"What song are you going to do?"

Cricket smiled and turned back to watch Jack sing "Everything" by Michael Buble' to Angela.

Temperance looked around to see where Jon and Seeley had wandered off to. She spotted Seeley by the emcee's booth, holding a mic; and Jon was standing at the bar talking to Steve. As Jack wound down his song, again to cheers and applause, Temperance saw Seeley trying to get Jon's attention. Motioning it was his turn next. It looked like Jon and Steve had completed their conversation with a handshake, and Jon scurried over to Seeley and took the mic. As Jack passed them, Seeley and Jon congratulated him on his excellent rendition of the song. Jon took his place on the stage.

"You guys are probably getting tired of hearing me dedicate the songs for my wife,' he said. He was answered by a few agreements, but many more calls of support. He continued, "I just think when you find someone special," he stopped, almost overcome with emotion. "You should let them know, every day, what they mean to you. And how much you cherish every day with them." He nodded to the emcee.

The beginning chords of Diamond Rio's "One More Day" issued from the speakers.

"_Last night I had a crazy dream _

_A wish was granted just for me _

_It could be for anything _

_I didn't ask for money _

_Or a mansion in Malibu _

_I simply wished for one more day with you! _

_One more day, one more time _

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied _

_But then again, I know what it would do _

_Leave me wishing still for one more day with you"_

Cricket rocked from side to side along with the music. She carried an expression of pure, unadulterated Love across the floor to her husband. She breathed deeply, feeling his Love returning across the distance, filling her.

Temperance watched the two lovers, lost in their moment. Made even more poignant by Cricket's admission and their uncertain future. She felt her chest tighten as she held back the tears she wanted to shed for them. There would be time for tears later. Tonight was a time for to bask in the happiness and joy that surrounded them.

"_First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl _

_I'd unplug the telephone and keep the TV off _

_I'd hold you every second _

_Say a million I love you's _

_That's what I'd do with one more day with you _

_One more day, one more time _

_One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied _

_But then again I know what it would do _

_Leave me wishing still for one more day with you…"_

* * *

Seeley stood on the stage, waiting for the applause to die down. Jon had pretty much hit a home run with his last song, and Seeley wasn't sure if he could follow him and do justice to the song he had chosen. _"Well,"_ he thought, _"It doesn't matter if the rest of the audience likes it. As long as __she__ does."_ He looked over to the table. Temperance was still applauding Jon, but her attention was riveted on him.

"How do I follow that?" he said into the mic. A few people yelled words of encouragement. He continued, "This next song is for my wife," he paused and smiled, "obviously. It's also a country song…" A couple of people booed. Temperance looked around trying to identify the naysayers. Seeley held a hand up, "I know…I know. But in all honesty, I like a lot of the songwriting imagery that country has to offer." Still a few grumblings. "Hey…do you know what you get when you play a country song backwards?" No one answered. "You get your wife back, your job back, your dog back…" The audience erupted with laughter. "Anyway, this is for my wife." He motioned to the emcee.

The beginning chords of Keith Urban's "Making Memories of Us" streamed through the speakers.

"_I'm gonna be here for you baby _

_I'll be a man of my word _

_Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard _

_I wanna sleep with you forever _

_And I wanna die in your arms _

_In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm _

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you _

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us…"_

Temperance watched and listened as Seeley professed his Love for her. If she could have, you would have walked over to him and ripped his clothes off right then, right there. But she was learning that patience was a virtue.

"_I'm gonna be here for you from now on _

_This you know somehow _

_You've been stretched to the limits but it's all right now _

_And I'm gonna make you a promise _

_If there's life after this,"_

Seeley smiled at her as he sang, _"I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss…" _

A sharp intake of air and soft moans came from a number of the female audience members. Not to mention the wait staff. Temperance felt her nipples harden as she pictured Seeley, shirtless, nuzzling her neck. She had to fan herself to cool herself down. It was only after feeling the breeze of Cricket and Angela fanning her that she realized she had an audience as well.

* * *

Cricket walked up to the stage, mic in one hand, a solid-backed chair in the other. The emcee said, "I don't know what this means, but please welcome back to the stage, Cricket." As people applauded, Cricket set the chair so the solid back, from the cushion up, was facing the audience and the seat itself was facing the back wall. She wiggled the chair, testing its stability.

She leaned over to the emcee and whispered, "After you start the song, I'll need you to move out of the control room and stand closer to the audience, okay?"

"You're not going to throw things around, are you?" he asked worriedly.

Cricket smiled, "No, I'm just going to be in an embarrassing position if you stand where you usually stand."

The emcee's curiosity was piqued. "Okay…just let me know when to start it."

Seeley turned to Jon, "What's this all about?"

"I have no clue," he smiled. But it's got everybody's interest up."

Seeley turned to Temperance questioningly. She shook her head, but he recognized her complete attention was now wrapped up in Cricket's performance.

Cricket, wearing her shimmering red halter-top dress, stood to the side of the chair. She had left the jacket at the table with Jon. Not a few men seemed entranced. She held the mic with two hands before her. Cricket nodded to the emcee and then watched as he moved away as agreed. The beginning organ music from the Captain and Tennille' "Do That To Me One More Time" sounded through the speakers.

"_Do that to me one more time _

_Once is never enough with a man like you _

_Do that to me one more time _

_I can never get enough of a man like you _

_Whoa-oh-oh, kiss me like you just did _

_Oh, baby, do that to me once again"_

As she sang, she placed her foot on the seat cushion, her dress rose, showing more of her perfectly sculptured legs. She figured she put enough effort into working out and getting them looking good. May as well show them off. She bent towards the upraised knee and laid her head on it, looking towards Jon seductively. Rising back up, she then sat on the seat cushion, her legs splayed to either side. The only parts of her visible to the audience was her head and neck, chest and bare shoulders above her breasts, and of course her legs from ankle to thigh on either side of the chair. But the sight had the desired effect. Men were cheering, but she only had eyes for Jon.

Temperance looked at Jon, who was transfixed. He swallowed visibly, his throat muscles seeming to work with great difficulty. Seeley looked stunned. Silence covered the people at the table.

"_Pass that by me one more time _

_Once is never enough for my heart to hear _

_Whoa-oh-oh, tell it to me one more time _

_I can never hear enough while I got'ya near _

_Whoa-oh-oh, say those words again that you just did _

_Oh, baby tell it to me once again…"_

She stood up; legs still astride the seat cushion and then moved to stand on the side closest to the now empty control room. Sitting back down on the seat cushion, she slowly raised her legs until she formed a "V" and then slowly brought them back down, leaning her head and upper body back in the process. Smiling seductively, she stood up. Cricket swiveled the chair sideways and luxuriously leaned across the seat cushion, her left side resting against the chair back, with her legs extended out towards the floor. She rubbed her cheek gently with her hand and allowed her pinky to dive seductively into the corner of her mouth. Cricket fluttered her eyelids as she slid her right leg atop her other.

"Does she do this often for you?" Seeley leaned in and asked Jon. He got no response.

At the last strains of the song, the club erupted with not just male enthusiasm, but most of the females as well. Cricket stood up, smiling. She reached down and set the mic on the seat cushion. Jon, who had been standing and applauding with everyone else, turned to Seeley, "I'll see you tomorrow at the range. One O'clock?"

Seeley nodded as Jon picked up Cricket's things and mumbled a few short words of goodbye. Jon moved over to the stage where Cricket was waiting. He reached out and using his arm as a seat, slid Cricket into his arms. The applause became thunderous as Cricket wrapped her arms around his neck, and he started walking towards the door. Cricket spotted Temperance applauding by the table. She smiled with a look of _'That's how you do that'_."

* * *

"I certainly can't follow something like that," Temperance said, standing on the stage. The applause, hoots and whistles had died down. She looked at the chair, running her fingers along the top. She sat down facing the control room and turned her head in a seductive manner. Looking directly at Seeley. Applause and a few cheers arose from the audience. She smiled and stood up, "That's going to be for later." Still looking at Seeley, "We're going to have our own little show." The audience erupted. Jack patted Seeley on the back as the table laughed.

Temperance motioned to the emcee, and Allison Krauss' version of "When You Say Nothing At All" filled the club.

"_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart, _

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark, _

_Try as I may, I could never explain _

_What I hear when you don't say a thing... _

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, _

_There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me, _

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall, _

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all..."_

Temperance's eyes never wavered from her husband. Nor his from her. As she sang to him, the rest of the world fell away. Leaving only the two of them. He had heard the song before. But it never sounded as sweet as when Temperance sang it. Hers was the voice of an angel. Stirring his soul at the same time as calming his nerves.

"_All day long, I can hear people talking about, _

_But when you hold me near, _

_You drown out the crowd, _

_Old Mr Webster could never define, _

_What's being said between your heart and mine…"_

As the song wound down, Seeley stood and said, "We'll see you guys tomorrow," and then slowly walked to his wife.

Temperance saw him walking towards her. She smiled knowing that he Loved her as much as she Loved him. He had arrived to stand before her. She laid the mic on the seat cushion and slid into his waiting arms. He kissed her gently. The kiss was as gentle as the applause was raucous. He bent down and lifted her into his arms. Cradling her, he moved to the door.


	18. Discordant Melodies

Their lovemaking had startled her.

Seeley had always been a strong, attentive lover. From their first night together through the five years they had been "together" Seeley had been the perfect lover. He always knew when she wanted wild and impassioned or gentle and sensuous. He had never failed to satisfy her.

But tonight…tonight had been something she had never experienced before. From the ride home, when he had laid his hand on her leg, cupping her thigh; the feeling of his hand holding her thigh with her skirt and hose as a barrier between his skin and hers, seemed a precursor to the rest of the night. She had to forcibly will herself not to climax as he guided the SUV, one handed, through the darkened streets. She slid one stockinged calf along the other. Anything to take her mind off his fingers cradling her thigh.

Her mouth savagely attacked his as they rode the elevator to the condo. Her tongue explored his mouth as she pressed her body into his, her arms around his neck. His hands slid down and cupped her buttocks, pulling her pubis into his. Fire moved from her abdomen into her chest. The elevator chimed the arrival of the car at their floor. She whimpered into his mouth when his hands moved to the back of her thighs and he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and they moved to their front door.

She softly bit his lips and tongue as he leaned her against the door, digging for his keys in his suit coat pocket. "Wait…wait," he breathed as the jangling of metal pierced the air. Their labored breathing the only other sound in the hallway. He turned away, giving the search for the lock more of his attention. Her mouth found his neck. He smiled as the delicious pain of her suction stabbed through him. The key slid easily into the lock and he twisted it like a madman. Seeley turned his head back to Temperance. Sliding his head down, he broke her contact, his lips replacing his neck on her lips.

The door opened and they fell into the condo. Seeley turned his body, taking the blow of the falling bodies. The two lovers slid along the hardwood floor; Temperance pawing at his clothing. He reached out with his foot and kicked the door shut. His hands moved up to her blouse and started undoing the buttons. "No time…" Temperance breathed heavily as she forcibly pulled his dress shirt apart. "I want to feel them on your skin, now!" She savagely pulled his white t-shirt up as Seeley pulled her blouse apart. He slid her bra up, releasing her breasts. Temperance leaned in, mashing her breasts into his bare chest.

The sound of her dark blue and his white buttons bouncing on the hardwood floor was lost in their gasping breath. Lost in their passions, Temperance and Seeley never noticed a blue button roll and fall still on the floor followed by a white button circumnavigate and then finally fall atop the other.

* * *

Seeley lay back on the bed, gasping for air. He didn't know where the pillow was. He didn't care. He was nude, save for the sheet covering his lower body. The thin film of sweat was already wetting the sheet. His chest shone from the slick wetness. He looked over at his wife.

She too had her lower body covered by the sheet. But she was sitting up, her back to him. He could see the sheen of perspiration covering her body. Temperance leaned slightly towards her right side, her right hand and arm propping up her upper body. She ran her left hand through her hair as she tried to catch her breath. She trembled visibly. Seeing her shake in the uneven darkness, Seeley reached out to caress her back.

Temperance reacted as though struck. Sitting straight up, she moved slightly away; reaching back she adamantly pushed his hand away. "Uhmmm…uh uh," she seemed to gurgle. _"What is wrong with me?"_ she thought. _"Why can't I speak coherently?"_ She shook her head, still pushing his hand away. Her disorientation seemed to make her wobble. Every nerve tendril seemed to be on fire. The exquisite pain only seemed to amplify when he touched her, causing her to shake even more violently.

"Are you okay?" Seeley asked, concerned. He looked at her, thinking she was hurt. _"Maybe I was too rough?"_ he asked himself. He reached out again.

At his touch, her quaking seemed to increase. Her eyes rolled back, her breasts seemed rock hard. The feelings coursing through her body frightened her. She didn't know how much more she could stand before going insane. She found his hand and pushed it away, pinning it to the mattress with hers. "No!" she yelled. Then again, a bit more softly, "No!" She patted his hand, "Wait…"she said, out of breath, "wait".

"_He doesn't know,"_ she thought. _"He has no clue what he's done to me."_ Even the touch of the sheet fired off reactions in her body. She kicked the sheet off, still shaking. The orgasms she had experienced tonight were the most intense she had ever experienced. He didn't know that she couldn't take any more. At least not and maintain any semblance of sanity. She tried to calm herself, breathing deeply. She could still feel him in the bed. He hadn't left her. He didn't know what he should do, but he didn't leave her.

After a few moments, she settled. Her breathing calmed. She ran her hands along her upper arms; her intense sensitivity to touch seemed to have vanished. Temperance pulled the sheet back over her legs. She turned and looked at Seeley. He had somehow found a pillow and was propped up by the headboard, watching her carefully, concernedly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Temperance smiled, "Have you been stepping out on me, Seeley?"

"What? No!" Seeley was truly shocked. "Why…" he started.

"Where did you learn how to do _**that**_?" she said, moving closer to him. She could see purplish spots beginning to form on his chest where she had suckled and bit him. She could also see a rather large, dark welt already formed on his neck. She slid into her usual snuggling position, "And why have you been saving it all these years?"

As Temperance laid her head on his right shoulder, he softly kissed her forehead. 'Hey," he said. "I'm just throwing things out there, hoping to keep you interested."

"Oh, I'm interested all right," Temperance said as she kissed the scar on his chest. "Just no more tonight." She lay her head back down. "You wear me out," she sighed with almost a surprised tone.

Seeley smiled, fully proud of himself. "Really?"

"Can't you tell?" she said, closing her eyes, remembering the feeling. Goosebumps started forming on her skin.

Seeley said ironically, "Well, I guess it took me awhile, but I finally satisfied you."

"You've always satisfied me," she said as she ran her fingers along his chest.

"But?"

"No 'buts' here" she said. "No 'wanting more' or 'unsatisfied fantasies' or anything like that." She raised her head and looked into Seeley's eyes, "At least not on my part."

Seeley smiled, "I'm already living out my dream, just being here with you."

Temperance smiled and lay back down. After a few moments, she said, "Cricket told me."

"Told you what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Seeley Booth. She told me she's sick."

She felt Seeley nod, "Jon told me tonight. He made me promise not to tell anyone else. I guess Cricket doesn't want everybody looking at her like she's sick. She wants the rest of her time to be happy, fun."

Temperance nodded, "That's what she told me. She doesn't want people constantly asking how she's feeling."

"Did she tell you about the experimental therapy she underwent?" Seeley asked.

"Not what it was, but she said they wouldn't know for a couple of months whether it took or not."

"And if it doesn't"

"Six months."

Seeley pulled her even closer to him enveloped in both of his arms, "I guess we'll just have to make sure the next six months are full of laughter and joy for her."

"While she prays for a miracle," Temperance said dispassionately.

"She won't be the only one," Seeley said softly.

* * *

The music of the Dixie Chicks' "I Can Love You Better" blasted through the speakers as Jennifer sang,

"…_I can love you better than that _

_I know how to make you forget her _

_All I'm asking is for one little chance _

_'Cause baby, I can love you _

_I can love you better than that," _

She slyly edged her eyes over towards Zack. She smiled at seeing his curly-haired, bearded friend smilingly prod him in the back. Zack's smile seemed to illuminate his face as he watched her.

Her long blonde hair bounced as she quickly moved her eyes away and continued on with the song.

"_I know how to make you forget her _

_All I'm asking is for one little chance _

_'Cause baby, I can love you _

_Baby, I can love you _

_I can love you better than that…"_

The song wound down to thunderous applause. As she left the stage, she glanced quickly over to Zack. He smiled back at her and gave her a thumb's up. She smiled and handed off the microphone. She continued moving towards the bar and was greeted by applause from Steve, the owner / bartender and Judy, the other waitress. She laughed and pointed to Judy, "Your turn next!" Judy nodded unenthusiastically and gave a small smile. Steve laughed and went back to completing the drink order. To Steve, Jennifer yelled, "What are you laughing about?" She pointed at him, "You're up after Judy!"

Steve shook his head, still laughing, "Hey! I'm still the owner! At least for another couple of weeks. I don't have to!" He nodded towards the drink order. Jennifer looked at it and then Steve for some indication where it should go. Steve pointed to the table in the back with the three men. She looked at Steve disgustedly and picked up the tray.

* * *

Cam and Miller began their rendition of Brian McKnight and Vanessa Williams' "Love Is" as Jennifer made her way to the table with the drinks. Jennifer could feel the men's eyes on her as she moved closer. She had a vaguely unclean feeling while under their scrutiny. They had come in shortly after the two couples at the "fun" table had left. A Caucasian man with two Hispanics. The Caucasian and one of the Hispanics looked older, about 40, and the other, Bernard (he made sure she got the pronunciation correct, _'Bear-nard'_), acted about 20, but Jennifer guessed he was probably in his early 30s. He seemed to be smitten with her, and as he drank, he became more and more brave with his comments. He invariably also found some excuse to put his hands on her. The older Hispanic didn't look as though he was related, but he found the entire tableau entertaining. The Caucasian looked extremely nervous. Whether it was because he was embarrassed by Bernard, or some other reason she couldn't say. As she arrived at the table, she put her "customer smile" on.

"Ah," Bernard said, "We've been waiting for you Jenny!"

Still with her "customer smile," Jennifer said, "You really shouldn't have! Judy could have gotten these for you while I was singing." She began placing the drinks in front of the proper customer.

Bernard said, "Oh, but she's not as pretty as you!" and laughed.

"_He must think he's so suave,"_ she thought. "Thank you," she said. She continued looking at the drinks and empty glasses she was now loading onto the tray.

"So, how often do you work here, Jenny?" Bernard continued.

Jennifer shook her head. She hated to be called "Jenny." When they had first come in and called her that, she had corrected them. But Bernard still called her that. "Not for very long. The place is going to be closed down in a couple of weeks."

"Why?" the older Hispanic asked.

Grateful not to be talking to Bernard, Jennifer said, "The owner," she nodded to Steve, "wants to sell it. Got too much going on to take care of it properly."

"So, If I buy it, will you still work here?" Bernard asked.

Jennifer looked at him appraisingly. Once she had determined Bernard had neither the money nor the wherewithal to run the bar she said, "I might."

Bernard's face lit up, "So what time do you get off tonight, Jenny?"

Jennifer started moving away, "Just as soon as you leave." She turned and continued walking away, her expression changing to one of disgust.

The Caucasian man, catching her meaning, laughed at Bernard.

"Watch it, _bobo_!" Bernard said angrily. "You'll find yourself dead one of these days!"

The Caucasian nodded indulgently, "Bigger and better men than you have tried."

"Basta!" the older man said.

After a moment, the Caucasian asked, "So what do you think, _Jefe_? Think this place would fit the bill?"

The man looked around and nodded, "As long as it can stay busy." He turned to him, "Think you can run this place, Sully?"

"How hard can it be?" Tim Sullivan said. "This would be a perfect cover for laundering your money, Eduardo."

Eduardo nodded, "We wouldn't have to take the chance to move it back down to Miami. Plus, it would help give me the air of being a respectable businessman in the community…"

"Plus," Bernardo said, "It will keep Sully busy while we sail around on his boat." Bernard noticed Sully's expression harden. He put his hand to his mouth and in a mocking tone continued, "I mean on _**your**_ boat _Jefe_."

Eduardo smiled, "But we'd still have Sully on board if we were going out onto open waters." He turned to Sully, "I still trust you a lot more when it comes to sailing than the others."

Sully looked to the table, "I appreciate that, _Jefe_." Eduardo and Bernard exchanged amused glances.

None of the three men saw Chaz studying them from across the room.


	19. Home on the Range

The grass seemed a deep, forest green under the cool, grey skies. The weather had turned unseasonably colder than usual temperatures of late spring days they had just experienced. A crispness in the air seemed to heighten Temperance's senses rather than dull them. Almost like an awakening after a long slumber. In some ways, she felt as though her body had just endured a cool shower on a hot summer day, and was now deeply attuned to her surroundings. Or perhaps it was the aftereffects of the lovemaking she and her husband had reveled in the night before. Every nerve ending in her body had seemed on fire. At times his touch upon her skin had felt almost a torture. But a torture she would gladly endure. And her desire for his touch had waged an inner war with her fear of what the exposed nerve endings would due to her psyche. The depth of her reactions to his touch had frightened her. To the point where she had to physically push him away; lest she lose her mind in the searing caresses of his fingertips.

She smiled at the remembrance of their dance along the abyss.

"Penny for your thoughts," Seeley's voice curled lazily around her mind.

She smiled up at him as they walked, "Just enjoying the weather, the walk, the feeling of your hand in mine." She raised their intertwined hands up as if to show him. "What about you?" she asked.

He cleared his throat, "I was just reliving part of last night." Temperance's eyes locked his with amusement. He continued, "After the singing part, that is," he smiled.

Temperance looked toward his pants, "Hmmmm. No response from your 'little friend' there. Must not have been very exceptional for you," she chided.

"Who are you calling 'little'?" he admonished; and then, seeing her teasing eyes, chuckled. "I think you just put him into a coma. He needs his rest." His smiled virtually blinded her.

Temperance playfully tugged on Seeley's hand, "Well, just let me know when he's feeling spry again," she started. Although she hoped he wouldn't call her bluff anytime soon either. She needed time herself to get right again.

"Oh…believe me," he said in an assuring voice, "you'll be the first to know." Seeley nodded to the figure walking towards them from the range, "Looks like Cricket is here." He looked around, "Don't see Jon though."

They could see Cricket, dressed in a dark blue windbreaker, shorts and tennis shoes, belying the cool weather, waving to them. Temperance waved back with her left hand; Seeley, never letting go of his wife's right hand, waved by waggling the gun case head-high with his right hand and arm. They could see her break into a smile and continue moving towards them.

"You know," Temperance said, "You surprised me last night."

Seeley looked at her, startled, "You surprised me too!"

"I mean," Temperance continued, "How come you never let me know before that you could sing?"

"I honestly don't' think I can," Seeley offered. He added in a slightly surprised tone, "It must have been the alcohol."

"You drank too much? Didn't seem to affect your performance!"

Seeley shook his head, "No, I mean everybody else had too much to drink so they didn't have a clue whether I was good or not."

Temperance squeezed his hand, "Trust me, I didn't have any alcohol, and I thought you performed admirably."

"Yeah," Seeley smiled. "But you're prejudiced."

"Not true," she countered. "If you couldn't sing, I would have told you."

Seeley looked over towards his wife. Seeing her guileless expression, he nodded his head, "Yeah, you're right."

Temperance said, reliving last night at the club, "I mean... it just seemed as though you knew the choreography and backup singing on Jon's first song. And you jumped in on the second verse of _'I Got Loaded'_ pretty naturally." She added, "Like you've done it before."

Seeley's smile came readily to his face; he was already lost in remembrances of his Army life. "It was something Jon did with the rest of the squad, when we were in the Army. He'd get us all around a campfire, pull out his guitar and get us all going with the oldies."

"How did I just _know_ he would be the ringleader?" Temperance smiled at her imagined visualization of the scene. "Was Jon always the guitar player? How did you guys learn the choreography?"

Seeley nodded, "He started to teach me how to play. And the choreography just seemed to naturally work itself out."

"You don't play anymore? At least I haven't seen a guitar anywhere around in storage or anything."

Seeley's expression turned wistful, "It was Jon's guitar. He took it when he left," he paused a moment. "I just never felt like continuing on with it after he left." He paused for an even longer moment, "The squad was never the same again."

Catching the slight melancholy in his voice, Temperance continued on, "And then when he called all the men up on stage and you sang, _'Double Shot of My Baby's Love'_," now it was Temperance's turn to pause. Seeley turned to her and with surprise saw her smiling. She continued, "Seeing you guys up there like that reminded me of that scene in _'Animal House'_ when the Deltas are singing _'Louie Louie'_." Seeley's smile grew wider as she giggled, "How did you guys miss that song last night?"

Seeley laughed with her, "We probably would have if we had kept going." He added, "I'm kind of surprised you know that scene."

"I'll have to admit, even though it's a generally sophomoric film, it's a guilty pleasure I can take in _**small**_ doses." Seeley noted her emphasis on the word 'small.'

* * *

Temperance disengaged from Seeley's hand and moved to accept Cricket's smiling hug as the three met. After a moment, Cricket moved over to Seeley and gave him a welcoming hug as well. Temperance was surprised as Seeley lifted her off the ground and held her tightly. As he set her down, Cricket chirped, "Welcome," almost like a hostess welcoming guests into her home. "I trust we all had a restful night?" she said looking from Seeley to Temperance and back again. "You in particular," she pointed at Seeley, "are going to need it. Jon's in a pretty chipper mood today. You'll need to be at your best if you think you're going to beat him today." The three started walking back towards the firing line.

Seeley laughed, "Him? I could beat that one-eyed, old man with one hand behind my back." Temperance moved back over and took Seeley's unoccupied hand.

"You better hope so, Seeley," Cricket said. "Or you know you'll never hear the end of it!"

"How's it going, Christine?" Seeley said. And then, "Ow!" as Temperance elbowed him in the ribs.

Cricket saw Temperance's eyes shooting darts into poor Seeley…and his questioning return look. She remembered telling Temperance she didn't want people constantly asking about her condition. Cricket thought, _"I'll have to have a talk with her._" She watched bemusedly as Temperance and Seeley tried to think of a way out of their "situation." Cricket said, "I'm good, Seeley. But what's this _'Christine'_ stuff?"

Seeley answered quickly, "Well…should I start calling you _'Mom'_?"

Temperance's eyes opened wide while her mouth formed an _'O'_ as she prepared herself for the verbal onslaught she knew Seeley had coming. She was astounded as Cricket looked slyly from him to her and said, "I don't know, Seeley. Perhaps you should ask your wife if she's ready for the _'Mother-in-Law from Hell' _to come into her life."

Dubiously, he asked, "Come on! We already know what kind of person you are. How bad can it be?" He looked from his wife to Cricket.

Cricket took a step towards him; Seeley took an involuntary step backwards. She said, "Don't you know that no woman is good enough for a mother's son?" Her gaze slid from Seeley to Temperance. Pointing at Seeley's neck, waggling her finger, she said, "What kind of self-respecting woman would mark her man like that?" Realization came to Seeley and Temperance. The hickey! "Honestly, it's like some dog marking its territory." She turned back to Seeley, "A mother has to protect her son from trampy women like that!" She looked back and forth between the two as she said, "Maybe you don't have any respect for each other, but if you two are always acting like a couple of dogs in heat, at least have some respect for how it looks for me." With that, she turned on her heels and began walking steadily towards the firing line, leaving two dumbfounded individuals following in her wake. They couldn't see Cricket's sparkling eyes and ear-to-ear smile.

* * *

The three of them were standing at the far end of the bleachers set up behind the firing line. Cricket, and supposedly Jon, had brought various thermos jugs with water, coffee and hot chocolate along with the box of binoculars, shooting glasses and noise suppressors.

"Expecting a large contingent of onlookers, Cricket?" Temperance asked.

Cricket smiled, "Jon's idea. We didn't know how many from last night were planning on showing up. Jon, the ever attentive host, just wanted to make sure everyone was comfortable and could see what was going on."

Noting that Cricket seemed to be over her pique at them, Temperance silently gave thanks that Seeley's T-shirt covered the ringlets of hickeys she had left on his chest. She pointed to the stands, "These weren't erected just for us today?"

Seeley shook his head, "No, this is where we hold shooting competitions. The stands are for spectators." Seeley turned to Cricket, "Where's Jon?"

Cricket nodded downrange, "He's setting up some targets.

"By himself?" Seeley looked astonished. "He should have waited for me to help." He turned to Temperance, his eyes questioning.

Temperance, fiddling with a pair of binoculars, nodded, "Go ahead. We'll amuse ourselves."

At that, Seeley smiled, turned and began trudging downrange, where she could see a small figure. Raising the glasses to her eyes, she said to Cricket, "You were just kidding, right? About the _'Mother-in-Law from Hell'_ part?"

Temperance caught the irony in Cricket's voice, "Of course I was, Temperance!" She saw through the binoculars Jon using a staple gun to affix a standard FBI silhouette target to a wooden frame and stand it up in place. He started to work on a second one when she dropped the glasses away from her eyes. Seeley was walking down towards Jon, occasionally stepping over the wooden baffles designed to "catch" stray rounds. She turned to see Cricket sitting on one of the bleachers about halfway up pouring liquid from a thermos into a cup. When Cricket noticed Temperance looking at her, she motioned with her head for her to join her, "Coffee?"

Temperance smiled and moved up to sit next to Cricket. Cricket offered the freshly filled cup to Temperance, closed the thermos and picked up her own cup. "I'm sorry Seeley asked how you were. I know you wanted to have people around you act as though nothing's wrong."

Cricket's lips curled into a smile and then she took a sip of coffee. "Don't worry about it, Temperance. Just as a point of reference, though. When men say, _'How's it going?'_ they don't really expect you to answer them with a list of what's going good and what's going bad." Temperance looked at her uncomprehendingly. Cricket continued on, "It's kind of like us saying _'Hello'_." Temperance looked at her blankly. "It's only a salutation…an acknowledgement that you're there."

It finally caught in Temperance's intellect. She smiled and in an understanding tone said, "It's better than them just nodding and grunting." Cricket laughed and nodded in agreement. Temperance looked at Cricket seriously and said, "How _**are**_ you doing?"

Cricket nodded with a smile, "Because it's you, I'll answer. It's a good day." Temperance smiled as Cricket continued, "And it was a terrific night last night. I'm so glad we did it." Cricket became more serious, "But I need you to promise me that you won't tell the others. This is just between Jon, Seeley, you and me…for now. Okay?"

Temperance nodded as she slid her arm around Cricket to pull her close. She kissed her short, blond hair and said, "I promise." After a moment, they turned back downrange. "How far out are they setting up the targets?"

Both Cricket and Temperance raised their glasses and watched the two men walking further downrange from the previous targets. Cricket said, "Jon said they would set up the targets at 300 and 900 yards."

Temperance did the math. She shook her head, still watching the two men walking away from them. Seeley had told her of some of his experiences as a sniper. One time, as a response to a snide question about his travels to Guatemala, she had teased him about going for the ecotourism. He had unashamedly said he was there to, _"…shoot somebody through the heart at 1500 feet."_ While she had believed he had the skill to do it, it hadn't occurred to her just how difficult that task actually was. Until now, she hadn't realized just how far away he had been when he performed his duty.

Her musings were interrupted by Cricket, "Did I tell you Jon and I are going to renew our vows this summer?"

Temperance looked at Cricket's smiling face. "No!" She laid the binoculars on the bench. "Any ideas when you'll be celebrating? Just let us know and we'll come down and celebrate with you!"

"Well, we were kind of hoping that you and Seeley would actually take part in the ceremony."

"We'd be honored. Just let us know beforehand so we can make travel plans. Obviously" Temperance placed her hand on her abdomen, "late term travel may be a problem…"

Cricket said, "Actually, we were going to have the recommitment ceremony up here. So your traveling would be a non-issue."

The two women hugged as Temperance asked, "Are you sure? Aren't most of your friends down in Florida?"

"We figured since we made all of our friends up here travel down there for the wedding, it would only be fair to have the people in Florida travel up here for this one. Plus…" Cricket paused. Temperance looked at her expectantly. Cricket, nodding her head, continued, "Jon is thinking of buying the bar."

A bit slow on the uptake, Temperance said, "Bar? What bar?"

"You know…the one we were at last night? The Alibi Lounge?"

"Really? Why…" Temperance started.

Cricket interrupted, "It's where we first met. He doesn't want it to be sold to someone who's going to change it all around."

"But how's that going to work?" Temperance asked. "I mean, who's going to run the place while you two are down in Florida?"

Cricket smiled again. "That's the thing," she said. "We're thinking about buying a place up here and moving back."

"What?" Temperance said, startled. "Why…" she started again.

Cricket shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the two women's feet hooked upon the edge of the seat in front of them. "Florida is nice. But it honestly doesn't feel like home to me." She continued, "Bob, Jim, Marcy, and Liz are nice enough people. And I enjoy spending time with them…" she paused a moment. Looking at Temperance, she continued, "But it's not home. Before Sam and Julia died in that car crash, they were my only link to everyone up here. My friends are here. You and Seeley are here." She looked towards Temperance's abdomen, took a deep breath and said, "The only grandson or granddaughter I'll ever know will be here…" She looked back at Temperance's face, her own filled with a touch of sadness. "This is where I want to be."

Temperance took her in her arms again, "This is where I want you to be too," she said softly into Cricket's hair. Her heart seemed to beat harder. But it wasn't from sadness. Temperance realized it was happiness, at Cricket and Jon becoming more involved with her and Seeley's life. After a few moments, she asked, "What does Jon think?"

Cricket laughed, "You know Jon," she pulled herself away from Temperance and sat back. "He's always said that it doesn't matter where we are. If he's with me, it's home." The two women noticed a group of people making their way towards the bleachers. "Looks like we'll have a pretty good audience," Cricket said, raising her binoculars to her eyes.

Temperance followed suit and saw Angela, Jack, Zack and Chaz walking along the concrete trail. Walking a bit further behind was a tall, relatively thin older (somewhere in between Jon and Seeley's age) man with silver hair. While he was thin, he walked with the grace of an athelete. "Who's that guy?" she asked.

Cricket moved her line of vision to see about whom Temperance was referring. Shaking her head she said, "Don't know. I've never seen him before."

Facing forward again, Temperance said, "I'm glad you two are coming back." Seeing Cricket's grateful expression, she continued, "Not just because you'll get to see your friends on a more consistent basis. But if I need help in the ways of caring for a baby… would you mind lending a hand?"

Cricket smiled, "It would be my pleasure, Temperance."

Temperance smiled and turned her attention back to the two men downrange. They had completed setting up two targets at the 900-yard mark at the two shooting positions off to the left of the targets at 300 yards. Seeley and Jon were walking back towards them, approximately at the 300-yard mark. It was only then that she noticed a couple of targets set up much closer to the firing line to the right. The targets looked like they were at the distance for pistol shooting. Perhaps 25 feet. Turning towards Cricket she asked, "Why did they set those two up?" indicating the closer of the six targets.

Cricket shrugged and shook her head, "Maybe they'll be doing some pistol competition as well."

The group had finally arrived at the bleachers. Once salutations had been made all the way around, Jack asked, "So, is this it? Nobody else is coming?"

Temperance and Cricket both shook their heads. "I guess so," Cricket said. She noticed the tall man had taken a position on the top row of the bleachers, towards the end. "Anybody know who that guy is?" she asked nodding towards the man who seemed to be lost in his cup of coffee.

The group turned and saw the individual Cricket was talking about. Most of the group shook their heads with replies of "Never seen him," and "No."

Chaz said, "He's not FBI, but I've seen him around the bureau, talking with some of the Special Agents in Charge."

"Do you want me to go ask who he is?" Zack asked.

"No," Temperance said. "He must have heard about the _'competition'_ and decided to watch." Although she occasionally would look around, keeping tabs on him.

Temperance used her binoculars and spotted Jon and Seeley still walking towards the firing line. They seemed to be talking animatedly about something. But she couldn't hear. Jon pointed his finger at Seeley's neck and started waggling his finger around. She guessed Jon was giving him a hard time about the hickey. That's when Seeley pointed his finger towards Jon and copied Jon's waggling motion. She saw Jon easily, and really without much force, bat Seeley's hand away. It was then she realized what the two were doing. To Cricket she said, "Is there something you want to tell us about last night before those two actually make it back up here?"

Cricket's laughter at a joke died on her lips as she raised her binoculars to her eyes. Jon and Seeley were laughing at each other in between batting away pointing fingers directed at each other's necks. She was about to say to Temperance, _"Do as I say, not as I do,"_ when Jon dove under Seeley's arms and, wrapping his arms around his legs, picked him up and unceremoniously dropped him onto the grass. Instead, she said, "Ow," as now everyone's attention was on the two men.

Jon leapt onto Seeley's back just as Seeley was standing up. He wrapped his arm around Seeley's eyes, and his legs around Seeley's waist. Seeley's arms flailed as he uselessly tried to find some kind of purchase to remove the maniacal troll on his back. "What are they doing now?" Temperance said, almost with a whine in her voice.

Seeley moved from right to left, up and down, trying to break the hold, to no avail. Finally, Seeley stood upright. Jon clung to his back, a spider about to devour its prey. They saw Seeley take a deep breath. "Uh Oh," Chaz muttered. "This is gonna hurt."

Not knowing what was to come, with the exception of Chaz, the observers were glued to the scene playing out in their binoculars. Seeley jumped backwards, pulling his legs up toward his chest. The movement rotated the two men's position in mid-air. Seeley let his body drop, back first, straight to the ground. Jon unfortunately was between Seeley's back and the dusty ground. They, actually more Jon than Seeley, hit the ground hard. As one, the group exhaled sharply, "Ohhhh," and jumped slightly on the benches. After a moment, Seeley began disentangling himself from Jon's now weak grasp. Once Seeley was again standing, the group saw him look down at the still form of Jon and, reading his lips, say, "Are you all right?" They saw Jon nod weakly and one arm aimlessly waver in the air.

Temperance dropped the binoculars to her lap, "What _**is**_ it with these two?" she admonished to no one in particular. She saw Cricket shake her head. "Is he always like this? With the guys down in Florida?"

Cricket, still watching the two men, shook her head, "I don't know... He doesn't do this with anyone else. That I've seen anyway."

Temperance continued, "It's as if they're two adolescents. Always trying to one-up the other."

Angela said, "I'm surprised at you two! You don't know what this is?"

Now Cricket looked towards Angela. Temperance followed suit.

Angela continued, looking directly at Temperance, "You can't see it? Two alpha males? In the same arena? Struggling for dominance? Hello? Where's an anthropologist when you need one?"

"I don't know Angela," Cricket started. "Why aren't they like this with anyone else?"

Temperance smiled, "Because, of the alpha males in their respective circles, Jon in Florida and Seeley here, none really try to challenge them. But get them together…"

"But I don't get the vibe that it's about dominance," Chaz said. "More like a father roughhousing with a son. Getting him prepared to face the hard knocks of the world."

"Even now?" Jack asked. "At this age?"

"Maybe now it's just a carryover of how they've always been," Zack said. Looking back through the glasses, the group saw Seeley extend his hand toward Jon. Jon grasped it and allowed Seeley to help him to his feet. The group watched as the two men, stretching muscles and laughing, walked back towards the firing line. "Maybe this is the way they show affection towards each other," Zack said.

Temperance looked at the two men as she silently rejoiced. Seeley needed someone in his life to challenge him. She could do it only to a certain point. Jon could allow Seeley to sharpen his claws. Just as Seeley gives Jon a target to test himself against. Yes, she thought, she couldn't be happier that Jon and Cricket were moving back to the area.


	20. Cross Purposes

Dusting their clothing off, Seeley and Jon arrived at the group sitting on the bleachers amid a smattering of cheers and applause. Jack said, in a deep voice through cupped hands, "And in this corner, wearing a blue FBI windbreaker…" Chaz and Zack began laughing at Jack's 'ring announcer' voice.

Seeley held his hand outward and nodded his head in a _'That's enough'_ motion towards Jack in an effort to stop him from continuing. Jon was a little more adamant when he said to Jack in a meaningful tone, "You do realize we are going to be handling and shooting live ammo in a little bit?"

Jack laughed along with Zack and Chaz, "Yeah, but by that time you'll have forgotten all about it!"

Chaz continued the gentle teasing, "Really guys…I thought I was watching some kind of Bizarro UFC match!" Jon's head started nodding in much the same manner as Seeley's. Quiet acceptance of being the butt of the joke.

A few rows up on the bleachers, Temperance turned to Cricket, "UFC?" Cricket slowly shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, conveying she too had no idea what they were talking about.

"What was all that about?" Zack asked, indicating the wrestling match Jon and Seeley had just put on.

Jon and Seeley looked at each other for a heartbeat. Sizing the other up. Seeley was the first to speak, "I was just telling Jon to be careful when he goes out at night." Jon closed his eyes waiting for it. Seeley continued, extending his arm out with a pointed finger, "I didn't realize," Seeley started waggling his pointed finger at Jon's neck, "there were so many vampires in the DC area."

The group had begun an expectant, low, "Ohhh," when Seeley had started talking. But then they stopped short with a "Huh?" Jon, who had been shaking his head silently, stopped and shot a _'See what you've done?'_ look towards his wife. At that, a rather large bruise on his neck came into full view of the onlookers. Their laughter and delight rose, along with knowing looks directed towards Cricket. Angela turned and nodded her head at Cricket. "Yeah, Baby" she smiled. Cricket looked toward Jon apologetically, but still smiling with delight.

Turning back towards Seeley, Jon easily batted his still finger-waggling hand away. "And I was just telling Seeley that there seems to be more than one brood of vampires in the DC area." With a quick flick of his head, Jon drew everyone's attention towards Seeley's throat. Too late, Seeley moved his hand to cover up the dark bruise on his own throat. The crowd's amusement and laughter grew to unexpected proportions. As did Temperance's slightly embarrassed smile. Jon turned to her, "Can't you control him any better than this? Aren't your minions supposed to be completely in thrall to you?"

The group's laughter rose to a crescendo when she said, "What makes you think he's not?" And then, "I notice you've got dust on your knees already this morning. A little _'Morning Delight'_ going on between you and Cricket today? Just what _**were**_ you and she doing before Seeley and I showed up?" as Temperance's head jerked towards Cricket.

A few _'Wows'_ and _'Oh my Gods'_ escaped from the group of friends, not to mention quite a bit of giggling. Temperance looked over at Cricket, whose face was hidden in her hands, but laughing loudly. Jon wore a dumbstruck look on his face as Temperance realized she had for the first time left him without a retort. She looked to Seeley who was smiling broadly. Cricket raised her hand to Temperance for a 'high five' and Seeley was amazed that Temperance, who's history of understanding pop culture references was abysmal, slapped Cricket's hand in style. His eyes moved to the man sitting on the top bench. His eyes locked in recognition. He had never actually been introduced to him, but Booth had seen him around the building and he had heard stories. Booth also saw something in his expression he had never seen before, amusement. The man took a drink of his coffee.

Seeley rolled his eyes and finally reached down and picked up his carrying case. Jon followed him over as he brought the case to the ready station. Setting the case down, Seeley absently worked the latches on the case as he watched Angela move up to the seat plank in front of Temperance and Cricket. Zack, Jack and Chaz, still laughing, started to move over to the ready station. Seeley opened the case. At the sight of the disassembled rifle, the men's eyes grew wide.

Jon smiled and murmured in a wistful tone, "Tango 51." Reaching out, he stroked the textured stock.

Seeley smiled at Jon's expression. He pulled a couple of pieces from the case and began assembly of the firearm. "Been awhile, Jon?"

Jon nodded, "It's been awhile since I've been at a range that can accommodate the range afforded by the Tango."

"Feel like making a wager?" Seeley asked with a smile.

"Is everything between you two a competition?" Zack asked.

Seeley and Jon looked at Zack uncomprehendingly. "No, not everything," Seeley said. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Zack waved his hands toward their necks, "The hickeys," he pointed towards where the wrestling match occurred, "the wrestling matches…last night's singing…"

Jon shook his head, "Now that wasn't a competition, and we can't control what our partners do to us…"

Jack agreed, "Maybe…it just seems odd that when you two get together, there's always some kind of one-upmanship that seems to be going on."

"Nah," Seeley said as he pointedly moved his attention back to the task of assembly of the firearm.

Chaz said, "Agent Booth, company."

Seeley looked towards where Chaz was looking. He saw an older man walking towards them. The man was probably in his mid 50s. He wore a dark blue FBI windbreaker. A little bit taller than Jack. Thin, he could even possibly be called gaunt. His hair was close-cropped, and balding. The man's green eyes were locked upon Seeley. He carried what looked like a brown interoffice envelope. The men standing around the ready station fell silent. Seeley noticed the women seated on the benches had also quieted and were watching the tableau play out. As he advanced on the group of men, the man looked up at the stranger at the top of the bleachers. The second man acknowledged the new arrival with a nod of his head. The man turned back to the group. His stern face seemed to morph into a facsimile of the Grinch when he smiled wryly, "Agent Booth," he said in a gravely, slightly high pitched voice.

"Agent Fornell," Seeley returned.

Fornell's eyes moved to Jon, "Smith," he nodded towards Jon.

Jon returned the nod, "Agent Fornell."

Fornell looked around at the rest of the group, his eyes recognizing Chaz, but he said to no one in particular, "What's going on here?"

Seeley, still putting the Tango 51 together, shook his head slightly, "Just a bit of a friendly competition."

"We didn't see anything on the range schedule," Chaz said. "If you've got the range reserved, we can certainly do it another time."

Fornell shook his head, "No, that won't be necessary." He looked at Chaz, "Agent Burns, isn't it?"

"Yes sir," Chaz said. As Fornell's gaze traveled around the group, Chaz said, "I thought you were still a liaison with Homeland Security," Fornell looked quickly towards him. Chaz added quickly, "Sir."

Fornell nodded in agreement, "Yes, I am." He looked at the targets and then turned his attention back to Seeley. "So, who are the rest of all these people?"

Seeley tightened a screw and said, "These are members of my investigative team." He motioned to Jack, "Doctor Jack Hodgins of the Jeffersonian," he motioned towards Zack, "Doctor Zack Addy, also of the Jeffersonian." Seeley motioned to Chaz, "You already know Agent Burns," he turned to Jon, "And I believe you already know former Special Agent Jon Smith?"

Fornell nodded to Jon, "Good to see you again, Jon."

Jon returned, "You too, Tobias."

Fornell looked towards the women on the bleachers with a questioning look. Seeley continued, pointing towards Angela he said, "That's Angela Montenegro with the Jeffersonian. She's also Jack's wife." Angela bent her arm up from the elbow and half waved towards Fornell with a nervous smile. Fornell returned the smile. Seeley continued, motioning to Cricket, "Former FBI Director of Audio Technologies, Christine Smith. She's Jon's wife." Cricket's hand mimicked Angela's motions. Seeley pressed on, "And that," indicating Temperance, "is my wife. Doctor Temperance Booth, used to be Brennan, also with the Jeffersonian." Temperance blankly followed suit with the hand motion.

Fornell smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you all." To Temperance he said, "I enjoy your books."

As always, slightly astonished someone actually buys and reads her books, Temperance said, "Th…Thank you."

Seeley finished the introductions, "This is Special Agent Tobias Fornell with the FBI. He's currently on special assignment with Homeland Security." Fornell and the rest nodded toward each other.

Jon said, "Do you want to get in on this?" Jon jerked his head towards the targets.

Fornell looked up at the other man and smiled, "No, I don't think so. I still remember both of your qualifications. I wouldn't have a problem calling the winner if there's any question, though."

Seeley and Jon looked at each other and then nodded, "Sure," they said in unison. Jon nodded towards a box on the bottom bench, "There are binoculars and noise suppressors in the box."

They watched as Fornell nodded and moved over to the box. Prior to pulling out two sets of binoculars and earplugs, he looked from one woman to the other. He smiled, that same wry smile, "Relax ladies, I'm not the bogeyman." The women all relaxed and returned his smile. He moved off, climbing the benches towards the other stranger, the binoculars and earplugs in one hand, the brown envelope in the other.

* * *

As he approached, the other man looked at him, almost with exasperation in his eyes, "Tobias," he said.

"Jethro," Fornell returned.

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs said, dripping with irony, "No…I know a place that we can meet on the QT. Nobody will ever know we talked."

Fornell held his hands out, "How was I to know somebody would commandeer the range for a friendly shooting competition?" Jethro looked at him, almost as if he was waiting. Finally Fornell said as he sat next to Gibbs, "Besides, you need to get out of your basement every once in awhile."

Gibbs turned to him, "I do…every time I go to work." He paused a moment. "How do you know they can be trusted?"

"There's one FBI Special Agent, a former FBI Special Agent, a full blown FBI Agent, plus a group of scientists from the Jeffersonian Institute." Gibbs looked at him, unimpressed. Fornell continued, "They are part of the team with the highest case clearance in the FBI. They know how to keep their mouths shut." He said authoritatively, "I trust them."

Grudgingly, Gibbs turned his attention towards the targets. "Isn't that group of targets pretty far out?"

Fornell smiled, "Not for the best snipers the FBI ever had."

Gibbs looked at the group of men, "That's Smith and Booth?"

Fornell leaned a little closer. He smiled, "Wanna get in on it?"

A slight smile came to Gibbs' face. Almost wistful. He shook his head, "Sniping is a young man's game."

"Smith is older than you," Fornell prodded.

Gibbs looked at him. He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Seeley calling up, "You guys want us to use the can?" It looked like he had the rifle completely assembled.

Fornell and Gibbs looked at each other. When it was apparent that Fornell wasn't going to answer, Gibbs yelled down, "Your choice." He shook his head, "Doesn't matter to us."

Seeley nodded. He turned to Jon and exchanged a few bits of conversation. Finally, Seeley nodded and began attaching the noise suppressor to the end of the barrel.

Temperance's voice wafted up to the two men, "Would either of you like some coffee or hot chocolate?" The two men looked at the woman holding the thermos, and then at each other.

"Coffee would be nice," Fornell said as he and Gibbs started to stand.

Temperance shook her head as she stood, "Don't worry! We'll come to you." Cricket and Temperance stood and began climbing the benches. Gibbs looked at Fornell accusingly.

When they arrived, Cricket said, while offering cups, "You guys have cups? Or…"

Gibbs showed her his empty cup while Fornell said, reaching out for one of the cups, "I'd like one…thanks."

Temperance said as she started pouring coffee into Gibbs' cup, "It's black. Sorry if you use sugar or cream. Seeley and I don't particularly like extras in our coffee."

Gibbs said, "If it doesn't have all the extras, that's what makes it coffee."

Temperance smiled and finished filling his cup and then moved on to Fornell's. Tobias said, "Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, this is Christine Smith, former Special Agent Smith's wife and Doctor Temperance Booth. Special Agent Booth's wife."

"Thank you for the coffee. A pleasure to meet you," Gibbs said simply.

"Us too," Temperance said. "Are you also with the FBI, Agent Gibbs?"

"Why would you think that?" he said.

Temperance shrugged, "You're here on an FBI firing range, meeting a Special Agent from the FBI, you were introduced as a Special Agent…"

Gibbs laughed, "I can see how you're a scientist. Very logical progression."

Fornell said, "Gibbs here is with NCIS."

Temperance and Cricket looked at each other. The acronym didn't trigger any memories for either of them. Gibbs helped them out, "Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

Temperance and Cricket nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Although Gibbs could see no recognition in their eyes. Cricket said, "So, what, exactly is the Naval Investigative…"

Gibbs appreciated the honesty of the two women. Most of the people introduced to him feigned interest for a little while and then left, never knowing what his agency did. He stepped in, "We're another governmental investigative service. Only most of the investigations deal with the Navy or Marine Corps in some way."

Temperance said, "You mean either the victims or perpetrators are Navy or Marine Corps related?"

Gibbs nodded. "Exactly, of if the crime is against Naval property or resources. But if the crime in question is lower than a certain dollar figure, we normally wouldn't get involved."

"So it's high dollar, high impact. Like murder and such," Cricket said.

"Do the FBI and NCIS normally coordinate their investigations closely?" Temperance asked. "I only ask because I've been involved in FBI investigations for close to 9 years now. And this is the first I've heard of your agency."

Fornell answered, "Normally our cases don't overlap."

Seeing the brown interoffice envelope, Temperance said, "Well, I guess we'll let you get back to work. It's been nice meeting you."

Gibbs smiled "You too," he looked from Temperance to Cricket. "Thank you for the coffee."

The two women smiled and returned to their seats.

"See?" Fornell said softly. "When you come out of the cellar you can meet some very nice people." Gibbs looked at him expectantly. Fornell handed over the envelope. Gibbs set his coffee down and opened the envelope, extracting a blue FBI folder.

He opened the folder as Fornell said, "Your marine got mixed up with some very bad people." Gibbs started reading the file. "Specifically, a crew attached to a Salvadoran named Eduardo Torres. I haven't gone through the file, but there's a list of known associates. One of them," Fornell pointed to a name on the paper. "He's a former FBI agent."

Gibbs murmured, "Tim Sullivan."


	21. Learning Curve

Temperance felt the radiance of the sun on her face as it, seeming to dart in out of its hiding place behind the clouds, currently bathed the range in the full glory of its warmth. She looked up to see it hanging between two clumps of rapidly moving clouds. The colors of the sky; the brilliant whiteness of the sun and cerulean blue canvas peeking out from the slate grey curtains of the clouds added to the forest green of the grass and sturdy russet of the range baffles tickling her retinas. The delicious cacophony of colors seemed to sharpen her eyesight. A breeze buffeted her briefly. Just a small part of the force of nature shooing the clouds across the sky. Even though it chilled her slightly, the warmth she felt surrounding her didn't seem to fade a bit. Perhaps it was because she was in the company of her closest friends and family. She looked to her left to see Cricket, her eyes closed but also seeming to be communing with the heavens. She basked in the sun's rays. Temperance smiled and looked back at her surroundings. As she looked from one group to another, she caught snippets of their conversations.

Jon was busily attaching a spotting scope to a tripod. "So what kind of loads are you using Seel?" he said as he twisted the locking ring into place.

Seeley had finished attaching the suppressor to the end of the rifle and was working on the bipod, "Lapua .308s," he answered as he set the rifle down on the firing range and turned back to the case.

"Do you hand load?" Jon asked as he moved and set the now-assembled spotting scope to the right of the rifle.

Seeley shook his head, "No." He continued, "With us living in the condo I honestly don't have anyplace to store the equipment, supplies and then actually do the hand loading." He reached into the case and brought out a box of ammo. He tossed it to Jon.

Jon caught the ammo and said, nodding his head as he opened the box, "Makes sense." He moved over towards Seeley as he extracted a round and examined it. "You should really think about doing something about that." He paused a moment, and then continued, "A condo's nice when you're single, or a couple first starting out." Jon shook his head slightly, "But you're going to have a child soon. They really need a house and a front and back yard." He smiled and pointed the round at Seeley, "And you need a basement."

Seeley returned the smile, "Yeah, I've thought about it since I found out she was pregnant."

"Do more than just think about it, Seel," Jon nodded. "I know you would want to handle the mortgage and all that on your own…but if you need help with the down payment…"

Temperance smiled at the recollection of her father and brother standing in the garage, door raised, working on the family car, talking about the ways of the world. Watching Jon and Seeley's interactions, _'They really are like a father and son,'_ she thought.

Jon held the round up, "Boat tail, full metal jacket, moly-coated?"

Seeley smiled and nodded, "You got it," he chuckled.

* * *

Temperance turned her attention back to the two men seated in the top row to her right. Agent Fornell was taking a sip of coffee as Agent Gibbs talked on his cell.

"No," he said, sounding exasperated. "I want you two to come here. There are a few people who may have some information…" He paused a moment and then even louder and more incensed said, "I don't care who drives. Just get here. I want McGee to do background on these other names…" He flipped a few pages in the file folder perched on his lap. Gibbs continued, "No, I don't think we'll need Abby or Ducky to come in. You're going to be talking to potential background witnesses, not suspects…and I doubt very much we'll have either evidence to be processed or a dead body to be autopsied." He began nodding his head. Gibbs turned and looked at Fornell with a slight shake of his head and a look of _'Do you ever have this much trouble?'_ in his eyes. "Okay," he continued, "now let me talk to McGee…"

Gibbs reached over and raised his coffee cup to his lips. He took a drink and then said, "Yeah, McGee?" After a moment, "I've got some names I want you to do some background on…Known accomplices, that's right. Ready? Bernard Diaz, Nestor Reyes, Cesar Vargas, Cilla…I'm guessing that's Priscilla Escott…"

Temperance felt a nudge in her side and her attention jumped back to the group of people sitting closer to her. She found Cricket eyeing her with curiosity. "You were staring," Cricket said. "What was so enthralling?"

In a low voice Temperance answered, "He's called some of his investigative team and told them to come here." Cricket looked at her questioningly. "I think he wants them to talk to us about something."

"He didn't say anything about an investigation earlier, did he?"

Temperance shook her head in response. Cricket's eyes traveled up to where the two men were sitting, paused a moment, and then looked back at Temperance. She shrugged her shoulders, "Well, none of us have anything to worry about. I'm sure we'll find out what's going on in due course."

Temperance nodded in agreement and the two women's attention moved to the group of people sitting a couple of rows in front of them.

* * *

"So," Jack said as he straddled the bench, facing towards Zack. "Have you called Jennifer yet?"

Zack replied, "Well, no." At Jack's frustrated exhalation of air and Chaz gently prodding his back, Zack said, "Angela said I shouldn't make a big deal about it."

Angela smiled and explained, "Yes, but I meant don't make a scene about getting her phone number in front of her and her friends and co-workers." Zack looked lost. She continued, "You should definitely call her today."

"Well, I was thinking about going back to the bar this afternoon after we get done here…" Zack started.

"Did she tell you she was going to be there?" Jack asked.

"No, but she did say that today was her day off and she didn't have any plans for today other than picking up her check," Zack added helpfully.

The group looked from one to the other, "Did she say what time she would be there?" Angela asked.

Zack shook his head, "No. But I figured if she didn't stop in while I was there, at least I could leave a message with the bartender."

Chaz said, "So your plan is to just 'hang out,' alone, at the bar, until she comes in?"

"I was hoping someone would come along with me, like last night, so I wouldn't seem like I spent the majority of my time in bars." He looked hopefully from one to the other. As he did, the group looked questioningly from one to the other.

Finally, Jack nodded. Reaching out and squeezing Zack's shoulder, he said, "I'll go with you buddy. Just no drinking today, okay?"

Zack immediately agreed, "I wasn't planning on drinking alcohol today, either." At that, the rest of the group chimed in that they would also accompany Zack in his field trip for Love.

"Okay guys," Jon said. He was holding a round. "Seel and I have agreed to have you non-snipers fire a couple of rounds first."

Seeley added, "So you can get a taste of what all this entails."

Temperance could see Jack's eyes light up and excitement begin building in both Zack and Chaz. She was a bit surprised that Chaz would find this exciting, but then she realized he had not gone through sniper training either. Cricket's impassive expression told Temperance she and Jon had fired this type of weapon before. Looking at Angela, she saw a great deal of discomfort at the thought of firing a rifle. She reached out to Angela and said, "That's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Angela visibly relaxed. She smiled, "Thanks! I'll just be watching you, knowing you all know what you'll be doing."

Seeley continued, "We've got targets set up at 300 and 900 yards. You guys will be shooting at the 300 yard targets."

Fornell looked at Gibbs, "300 and 900 yards? Really? 900 yards?" he asked astonished. Gibbs looked at Fornell, and smiled.

"Usually for long distance shooting we use a different, ringed target," Seeley continued. "But since we all know what we would be shooting at is a person, we're using the standard FBI silhouette targets."

Jon waggled the round between his fingers, "Okay…who wants to go first?"

* * *

In an almost comical replay of the night before, Jack leaped to his feet. "I'll go!" he exclaimed.

Jon, astonished at Jack's enthusiasm, looked at Seeley for his concurrence. Seeley nodded and shrugged his shoulders. Jon shrugged his shoulders in return. "Okay," Seeley said. He waved Jack over. "Let's see what you can do."

Jack virtually stumbled over the rest of the bleachers in his hurry to get down into shooting position. However, both Jon and Seeley stopped him from immediately dropping down into the prone position. With his hand on Jack's shoulder, Seeley said, "Are you okay?"

Jack, still vibrating with excitement said, "Yeah, I'm good." He nodded, "I'm ready, man."

Seeley and Jon nodded knowingly to each other. In a particularly soothing tone of voice Seeley said, "Okay Jack. Just relax. This isn't a big deal. Take a deep breath," as if to show him how, Seeley took a deep breath and then let it out. Jack followed suit. Then Seeley, Jon and Jack began the breathing exercises in unison.

Angela turned to Temperance, "What are they doing?"

Cricket answered, "Trying to calm him down."

Temperance added, "Too much adrenaline will make you shake, throwing your accuracy off. They're trying to get him in the proper state of mind and body."

Angela looked from Temperance to Cricket and back again. "What? Are you two Zen masters of the Assassin's Guild?"

Temperance smiled, "What did you expect, Ange? We're both married to men who were very accomplished snipers. Didn't you think they would teach us a little about their skills?"

"You know," Angela said, "That's just creepy." She turned back and watched the three men.

Jack had gotten down into the prone position. Both the front and back cover of the rifle's scope were open. Jack had the rifle positioned in towards his right shoulder, but he still hadn't picked it up or sighted in on the target. Jon was kneeling down on Jack's left, his right hand coaxing Jack's torso and extremities into the proper shooting position. He was speaking to Jack, but his voice was still in the same low, calm tone exempting anyone not at the firing line from hearing exactly what he was saying. Seeley knelt on Jack's right side. He was looking through the spotting scope, presumably focusing it in. Temperance also noted the boys had also set up another stand with a copy of the target silhouette imprinted upon it. She guessed it was some other type of aid to assist the shooter in seeing where the rounds impact the target.

"Okay," Jon said. "Pick up this end of the rifle, keeping the bipod pads on the ground." Jack did as instructed. "Now pull it solidly back into your shoulder." Jack followed the instructions. "You want to make sure it's seated firmly against the front of your shoulder to minimize the kickback." Jack nodded as he adjusted the rifle against his shoulder. "Now, look through the scope." Jack complied. "See the crosshairs? One should be at the top, bottom and both sides?"

Jack nodded and said, "I see them, but they don't go completely across the window and intersect in the middle. You know? Like you see in the movies?"

Jon and Seeley smiled at each other. Seeley said, "Yeah, Jack. They're not supposed to."

"How come?"

"If they did, it would block out part of what you wanted to shoot at," Seeley looked at Jack and then looked downrange.

"That makes it harder to sight in accurately, doesn't it?"

Seeley's smile grew broader but his voice showed no trace of amusement or irony, "Yes, it does. I don't know how to look for something in a microscope either. But it's the same principle. You want to see everything in the viewer." Jack nodded.

"Jack," Jon said, his hand on Jack's back. "Don't nod or shake your head. Just say yes or no. We don't want the movement to throw your aim off."

"Man," Jack said. "There's a lot more that goes into this than I thought."

Jon said, "You're preaching to the choir here, Jack. Okay, now slide the bolt back," Jack did as instructed. "Seel is going to place what's called a snap cap in the chamber. Because it's not good to 'dry fire' or pull the trigger without a round in the chamber, this will prevent damage to the mechanism while we practice the trigger pull." Jon nodded to Seeley who reached over and placed the snap cap in place. "Okay, slide the bolt forward and lock it in place." Jack did as instructed, and then took a deep breath.

* * *

Temperance looked at the three men on the firing line. She smiled as she imagined herself looking back into history. She could see Jon kneeling over a new recruit guiding him through the "proper" shooting technique. Refining it to accommodate the individual shooter. In her vision instead of Jack, it was Seeley who lay prone, listening to the instructor, drinking in the knowledge and experience he was so willing to share. While she hadn't been in either of their lives at that time, it was almost as if she were there now. Watching it. Seeing the bonds between them weaving and interweaving. The tapestry of life; building, strengthening, connecting them. As teacher and pupil, mentor and apprentice, brother to brother, and finally father and son.

She felt Cricket's arm encircling hers. "Can't you just picture them all in Army uniforms? Jon and Seeley, the veterans, teaching the new recruit how to fire a gun?"

Temperance's smile grew. "Ange?" Angela turned to see Brennan and Cricket looking at the three men, smiling wistfully. "Can you take a photo of those guys with your cell?"

Angela turned to see the scene the two women wanted to save. She smiled broadly and began digging in her bag for her cell.

* * *

"Okay Jack," Jon soothed. "Now that we've discussed the mechanics of the trigger pull, and you've practiced a couple times, let's talk about when to fire. Close your eyes." Jack did as instructed. Jon nodded to Seeley.

Seeley said, likewise in a calm, soothing voice, "Breathe normally. Feel the air coming into your lungs. Feel your chest expand and then deflate." After a few moments, "Some instructors like to have their students hold their breath when they fire. That's not what we're going to do. Focus your breathing. Air coming in, air going out. Air coming in, air going out. Do you feel it?"

Jack murmured, "Yes."

Seeley continued, "Good. Now in between the air going out and then coming in again, there's a pause. It's natural. Don't try to control it. Don't try to extend it. Just let it occur naturally. Look for it. Feel for it." After a few moments, "Put your finger on the trigger. Breathe. In…out…in…out. Wait for the pause. In…out…in that pause, that's when you slide the trigger back. In that pause. Go ahead. Pull the trigger when you're ready."

Jon and Seeley watched and listened as Jack breathed in and out. Sure enough, during one of the pauses, they heard the firing mechanism strike the snap cap. They smiled at each other. "Very good, Jack. Now slide the bolt back." Jack did as instructed. Seeley adjusted the snap cap. "Okay Jack, slide the bolt forward and lock it in." Jack smoothly engaged the bolt mechanism. "Okay, try it again." This time Seeley was quiet. After a few moments, they heard the distinctive sound of the firing mechanism during one of the pauses in the breathing process. Seeley smiled, "Okay Jack. I think you're ready for your first shot with a sniper rifle."

Jack opened his eyes. Turning his head to look up at Seeley, Jack smiled.

* * *

Gibbs and Fornell watched Smith and Booth as they walked through the training of the other man.

"They make a good team," Gibbs noted.

"From what I hear, they go back a long ways," Fornell said. "Old Army buddies…Rangers. And then they were partners when Booth joined the Bureau."

"I had heard stories…" Gibbs started and then stopped. He continued, "They had," he searched for the right word. "Personal problems," he finished.

"In this business, don't we all?" Fornell asked. "How many marriages have you had? How many have I had?" Gibbs looked at him a moment, debating whether to answer. He finally looked back to the firing line.

* * *

Seeley raised his hand, holding a round between his thumb and index finger. "We're going hot, ladies and gentlemen." He looked around at all of the observers, including the two men at the top of the bleachers.

Everyone except Jon and Seeley and the two men began placing the sound suppressors over their ears. Once Zack realized they hadn't moved to place ear protection on he asked loudly, "Should we put these on?" pointing to the noise suppressors.

Jon shook his head. "With the suppressor on the rifle, you may not need them. But if it will make you feel more comfortable, please feel free to use them."

Seeley continued guiding Jack, "Slide the bolt back." Jack did as instructed. Seeley reached in and slid the single round into the chamber. He nodded to Jack, who slid the bolt forward and locked the bolt in place. He smiled at Jack, "Just stay relaxed." He tapped Jack on the head, "Shoot 'em up."

Jack felt a tap on his left shoulder. He turned to see Jon smiling down at him. Jon reached out and tapped Jack on the head, "Shoot 'em up." Jack returned the smile and turned his attention back to the target in the sights.

'_Breathe in…breathe out,'_ he thought. _'Relax…easy does it…wait for the pause. Wait…wait…Damn, I missed it! Okay…relax…breathe in…breathe out. Everybody's waiting…don't think about that! Breathe in…breathe out…wait for the pause.'_ It seemed as though his breath was roaring in his ears. Only to be replaced by the deafening boom of his heartbeat. He took a deep breath, held it in, and slowly let it out. Focusing through the sight, he saw the imaginary line of intersected crosshairs seemingly drifting all over the target. He willed his breathing steady. The target stopped dancing in the sight. _'Breathe in…breathe out…pause. Breathe in…breathe out…pause. Breathe in…breathe out…pause.'_ He pulled the trigger.

The rifle seemed to leap back into his shoulder. There was no loud explosive booming. Only a sharp _'Crack'_ from further downrange. Slightly disoriented from the movement of the rifle and the force it had placed upon him, his vision quickly refocused through the gun sight. At first, he had thought he completely missed the target. Then he found the hole in right shoulder of the silhouette. He felt both Seeley and Jon slapping him on the back.

"Got him!" Jon exclaimed. "Not a kill shot, but you got him!"

"Way to go!" Seeley said loudly.

Jack could hear the applause, cheers and whoops from behind him. He smiled as he looked over at Seeley who had just completed marking Jack's "hit" on the target surrogate. Seeley, smiling, held another round in his right hand. "Wanna go again?"

Jack returned the smile with a nod. Seeley nodded towards the bolt action. Jack brought the bolt back, ejecting the spent shell casing. It banged on the concrete and bounced up. Seeley caught it easily with his left hand; a shortstop fielding a hot grounder. Seeley showed the group the new round, and then bent down sliding the round into the chamber. Jack slid the bolt home. He felt first Seeley tap his head and then Jon and settled down into shooting position.

* * *

This was the first time Temperance had heard the effects of a sound suppressor on any weapon, let alone a high-powered sniper rifle. She was mildly surprised that it did not sound as portrayed in movies and television. Although she knew those entities alter sound and visuals for dramatic effect, she still expected to hear the high-pitched _'pffthp'_ of a silenced weapon from all those movies she watched with her father. She was further surprised at the sharp _'Crack'_ heard from downrange. Once the physics of the suppressor, and a bullet in flight were explained, her scientific mind quickly grasped the rationale. The suppressor just allows the expanding gasses to cool, allowing the pressure and velocity to decrease. However, if the bullet uses a load that allows it to travel at supersonic speeds there will still be a mini 'sonic boom' as the bullet passes through the air. Only by lessening the power of the projectile, making it subsonic, will the elimination of the telltale _'Crack'_ be effected. However, by doing that, range and accuracy is lost. And in all truthfulness, it should not have surprised Temperance who it was that explained it to her. But it did. After all, Cricket did work in Audio Technologies at the FBI.

She looked at the target surrogate. She had to admit, Jon and Seeley were very good teachers. At least she knew for a fact that Seeley was. She remembered her first time handling his rifle. But he calmly and patiently walked her through it. At least now she had no fear of it and while she wasn't as good a shot as Seeley, she wouldn't hit an innocent passer-by either. Chaz had just finished up with his second shot. She looked at Seeley marking the target. No surprise he was a better shot than either Jack or Zack. Jack had placed a round in the target's right shoulder and in its left side. Zack's first shot had hit just above the target's left hip and his second shot had hit about two inches below Jack's second shot. Chaz was much better. While he didn't hit the target in the red, he did hit center mass, about three inches to the right of the silhouette's heart.

Chaz took his place on the bleachers, to thunderous applause, even from the two strangers. Temperance noticed Jon looking expectantly at his wife. She turned to see Cricket waving her hands and shaking her head in a definite deferring motion. "Come on, honey!" he called. "Everybody's going to give it a shot," he smiled at his pun. "Even Temperance is going to give it a go."

Cricket turned to Temperance only to find an almost rueful acceptance. Amongst calls for her not to be a spoilsport, she turned back to Jon and said, "How do you know I'm not pregnant?" She rubbed her stomach coyly.

Silence enveloped the range as Jon, shocked, said, "You are?"

'_Uh oh!'_ Cricket thought, _'that didn't work the way I was expecting.'_ She said, "Well, no. But how do you know it won't upset my 'delicate condition' if I am? Gunpowder can't be very good for the baby!" She heard a snort from the two men at the top of the bleachers.

Jon, knowing she had tried to put one over on him, motioned to Temperance. "She's pregnant! And she doesn't seem to think it'll be any problem!"

The crowd started chanting, "Shooter! Shooter! Shooter!" Finally, Cricket stood up and with seeming petulance stalked to the firing line.

As the group began applauding, they didn't hear Jon lean down and whisper, "Just like we did on that island." He stuck his hand out in preparation for the shooter's ritual. But with mock anger that Jon saw did not reach into her eyes, Cricket instead extended her middle finger and burrowed it into the center of his extended fist.

* * *

Cricket lay in the prone position, legs extended, feet splayed to the side. When she felt comfortable, she looked up to Seeley, kneeling beside her at the scope. He held one round in his hand. She reached up, her hand held out requesting the shell. With a look of surprise and respect, he laid the shell in her hand. He was almost flabbergasted when she said, still holding her hand out, "Give me one more, will you Seeley?" He reached over to the box and pulled another shell out. Laying the second shell in her hand, his estimation of her capabilities edged upward a few notches.

As Cricket loaded first one and then the other into the rifle, Seeley looked over at Jon. He was nodding approvingly. Obviously, he and Cricket had done this before. Looking back at Cricket, Seeley was stunned to see the vibrancy drain away from her emerald eyes and her smile evaporate into an expressionless mask. He looked back at the group on the bleachers. No one had seen the transformation except Jon and himself. When she had finished loading the rifle and slid the bolt forward, Seeley reached out and tapped her head. He said, "Shoot 'em up." He leaned back and watched as Jon tapped his wife's head and whispered words of encouragement.

Seconds passed…and then she fired. Seeley saw the gun kick in her hands and rise up. When it came down, she was already pulling the bolt back. The spent shell danced on the concrete as she slid the bolt forward. One second…two seconds and the second round fired. Again, the gun jumped. This time when she pulled the bolt back she yelled, "Out!" and began getting to her feet. Seeley looked through the scope. She had hit the target about three inches to the left of where the heart would be. But her other shot had hit in the first red ring in center mass. He looked up to see her standing with her hands behind her, rotating her upper torso back and forth, smiling coyly towards her husband. "Well Seeley, how'd I do?" she laughed.

'_Wow!'_ Seeley thought. _'Jon taught her well.'_ He smiled as he marked her hits on the target. "You did great! Center mass, a 9 and a 10!"

Whoops and hollers emanated from the crowd. People stood and applauded. Gibbs and Fornell included.

Cricket edged closer to Jon. Looking up at him with coquettish eyes she said, "So, teacher teacher. How did I do?" She stood very close to him, hands still behind her, and continued in a pouty schoolgirl voice, "Do you think I may need more individual attention after school?" The crowd went wild.

Jon nodded in submission as he took her in his arms. "Yes…some individual attention is just what you need."

* * *

This was the first time the effects of her pregnancy had hit her, other than the morning sickness. She just could not get comfortable lying on her stomach. Seeley looked down at her consternation. "Do you want to just forget about it?" he asked.

"No," Temperance returned. "I want to do this. I just didn't think my own body would get in the way!" She stood up, looking around for something she could build, _'What?'_ she thought. _'A nest?'_

Seeley could see she was becoming more agitated by the moment. This was the first time her pregnancy had interfered with something she wanted to do. And Temperance was nothing if not independent and strong-willed. He didn't know how she would react to being told, _'No, you can't do that. It's not good for the baby.'_

Temperance had moved over to the bleachers to search for something to place on the ground that would make her abdomen at least less uncomfortable as she lay on the concrete.

"What's the problem?" came a voice from the top row. The group looked up to see Gibbs with his hands splayed. He continued, "Anything we can do to help?"

Temperance looked up to him, "Thanks, but not unless you want to offer your jackets as cushioning," she looked at the rest of the group, "along with everyone else here…"

Gibbs looked puzzled. Seeley stepped in. He motioned toward Temperance. "My wife is expecting, and…"

"It's difficult to for her to lie on her stomach," Gibbs finished for him. He looked to Temperance, "Have you ever shot from a sitting or kneeling position?"

Temperance looked over to Seeley. The two of them nodded as the rest of the group applauded. Jon pointed up to Gibbs, "Give that man a cigar!" Gibbs smiled and dutifully accepted the accolades of the strangers.

Temperance moved over to Seeley. "Remember how to do this?" Seeley asked, bending down to pick up the rifle. He removed the bipod from the barrel.

"Pretty much," she said, accepting the rifle as he passed it to her. She moved to the firing line.

"Kneeling or sitting?" Jon asked as Temperance began moving into position.

Seeley dug into the ammo box for a couple of rounds. As he turned back to her, he was struck by the visual. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore her amber-colored shooting glasses. Clad in jeans and the FBI windbreaker over a light blue polo shirt, she looked as though she were an actual FBI agent rather than a scientific genius who worked at the most prestigious museum in the country. She stood holding the rifle, pointed downrange, at abdomen height. Her hands grasped the stock in all the right places, with the authority of one who knows how to handle the firepower. She was looking down at her stance.

"Kneeling, I think," she said. She looked up at Seeley. Seeing the odd look on his face, "What?"

Seeley shook his head, trying to get his attention back from his lower torso. "Nothing," he mumbled as moved over to her and passed the two rounds to her. Almost shyly, he moved back, thinking, _'What is going on here? Why is this turning me on like this?'_

As Cricket had done before her, Temperance loaded the rifle almost like she had done it a thousand times before. As she slid the bolt home, chambering the first round, she looked over to see Seeley still gawking at her like a schoolboy with a crush. She was going to question him about it when she abruptly decided to concentrate on the task at hand. Holding onto the rifle with her left hand, she stuck her fist out towards Seeley. It took a moment for him to realize what she was doing. Shaking his head, he performed the shooter's ritual, "Shoot 'em up," he said dully.

Temperance returned the ritual, "Shoot 'em up." She then turned to Jon and repeated the ritual. Afterwards Jon stepped back, but still in line with her on the firing line. She turned to Seeley, nodded her head, smiled and then dropped to one knee.

* * *

Temperance assumed the kneeling position; her right knee on the ground with her lower leg bent under. She sat back with her buttocks resting on the lower leg. Her left leg was bent at the knee with her upper leg parallel to the ground. Her left elbow rested on her knee. She cradled the rifle into her right shoulder and supported its weight with her left hand. She remembered the times she and Seeley had gone to the range and he had her try out different shooting stances. Besides the prone position, this one seemed the most comfortable to her. Her only concern was that she had to control her breathing even more than in the prone position.

Looking through the sights, she could see the target dancing in a figure eight within the scope. _'Breathe in…breathe out…pause…breathe in…breathe out…pause'_ the drift became smaller and smaller. Finally, she pulled the trigger. The kickback threw the rifle backwards into her shoulder and then pivoted upward. As she let gravity pull the rifle back down, she worked the bolt action. The spent shell zipped along the concrete; sounding a metallic _'Ting'_ every time it contacted the hard surface. She pulled the rifle back into the target zone, waiting for the drift to settle. _'Breathe in…breathe out…pause…breathe in…breathe out…pause'_ the rifle jumped in her hands again. This time, as she worked the bolt action, she yelled, "Out" as she brought the rifle to a level position. She looked through the scope to see where she had hit. But there were already too many holes in the target. She couldn't tell which was which. She stood, still keeping the rifle pointed downrange; she turned her head, looking at Seeley. Trying to get some reading on his face how she did. She got her answer soon enough when she saw him break into a smile.

Seeley turned and marked on the surrogate a spot center-mass just below the first red circle and a mark in the first red circle to right of center mass. "It's a 9 and a 10!" Seeley exclaimed. And the crowd went wild.

Temperance hooked the butt of the rifle on her hip, holding it with the barrel pointed up. "So how'd I do, big boy?" Temperance winked at Seeley.

Seeley drew a sharp intake of breath, "You did great!" he said as he moved closer and slid his arm around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Gibbs looked at his watch. He shook his head and looked back at the group of men and women down by the firing line. "You know," he said to Fornell, "I don't think I've ever seen people have as much fun at a firing range as these guys." He pointed at the group.

Fornell agreed, "I think it has more to do with them liking each other. Not just working together."

Gibbs watched as the group went back to take their places on the bleachers. Gibbs turned to Fornell, "I like the people I work with." Realizing he may have said too much, he pointed his finger at Fornell, "And if you tell that to anybody, I'll deny every word of it." Fornell smiled and looked back towards the group.

Seeley called to the two men, "Would you guys like to take a couple shots?" He was waving around an unspent shell.

Now the group turned up to look at the two men. Fornell yelled down, "I'm not much into rifle marksmanship," he cocked his thumb towards Gibbs, "but I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking a few shots."

Gibbs shot Fornell a look of annoyance. He opened his mouth to decline, but the group started chanting, "Shooter…Shooter…Shooter." Fornell stood up, looking at Gibbs with amusement. Gibbs looked back with irritation. Finally, he stood up and started making his way down to the firing line amid applause from the group; followed by Fornell.

* * *

Fornell made the introductions, "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, this is Special Agent Booth, Special Agent Smith."

The three men moved to shake hands with each other as well as nodding as Seeley said, "How's it going?" and Gibbs returned the salutation, "How's it going?" and Jon also chimed in with, "How's it going?"

Outright giggling flowed from the two women sitting on the upper bench in the bleachers. The four men stopped and looked at Temperance and Cricket, as they obviously seemed to be enjoying some private joke. Fornell continued with the introductions with Angela, Jack, Zack and Chaz. The giggling started again in earnest when Jack, Zack and Chaz responded with the same, "How's it going?"

"What is with you two?" Seeley asked.

Temperance and Cricket were almost beside themselves trying to contain their laughter. Shaking their heads and waving their hands, they waved off any further conversation.

As Fornell moved to take a seat on the bleachers, the other three men moved to the firing line. Gibbs said, "I've heard of you two."

Jon said, "Yeah? Good things?"

Gibbs smiled enigmatically, "Good things and bad things. Nothing to be ashamed of."

As Seeley dug into the ammo box, he said, "We've heard of you too." Gibbs stood, waiting. Seeley continued, "Nothing that wouldn't put us all in the same boat."

Gibbs nodded, smiling. "Different uniforms. But the most important part of them was the U.S."

The three men nodded and smiled, "Damn right," Seeley and Jon echoed. "How many?" Seeley asked holding up the ammo box.

"How about three?" Gibbs said, reaching out for the shells. Seeley nodded as he dropped three rounds into Gibbs' outstretched hand. Jon offered the rifle to Gibbs. Taking the rifle, he noticed Jon had reattached the bipods. He nodded, "Thanks."

Jon and Seeley put their fists out. Gibbs smiled, it had been years since he last performed this ritual, "Shoot 'em up."

"Shoot 'em up," Jon and Seeley said in unison.

* * *

Gibbs lay in the prone position, sighting in the target when the tall brown-haired man and somewhat shorter black-haired woman arrived at the range. As they had been advancing on the group, they quickly sized up the two men standing by the shooter on the firing line. The shooter himself had been hidden by the group. The two quickly scanned the observers in the bleachers, not recognizing anyone until they saw Fornell.

A mirthless smile came to the tall man's lips, "Agent Fornell," he acknowledged warily.

Fornell gave the two newcomers a wry smile, "Agent DiNozzo." He turned to the woman, "Agent David."

Temperance watched the tableau play out, noting the pronunciation of the woman's name, _'Da-veed.'_ The three obviously knew each other, although perhaps not in a friendly way.

Agent David acknowledged Fornell, "I wasn't aware that you would be here as well. Are you one of the people Gibbs wanted us to question?" Temperance couldn't place the slight accent.

Fornell's smile became broader, "Much as you and DiNozzo here might enjoy seeing me squirm under your questioning, no." He turned to include the group on the bleachers, "And these people aren't suspects either."

"So where _is_ he?" DiNozzo said.

"Right here," Gibbs said just before he pulled the trigger. He worked the bolt action and zeroed in on the target. Seemingly less than a second later he pulled the trigger again. Again, working the bolt action. And then the third _'Crack'_ of a bullet speeding towards the target. Gibbs slid the bolt action back and yelled, "Out!"

DiNozzo and David had jumped in surprise at the rapid fire. They watched as Gibbs stood up, hefting the Tango-51 and nodding.

Seeley finished looking through the scope and began marking the target. One round in the top junction of the "X" in the center of the innermost red ring. Another in the right-hand junction and the last in the left-hand junction of the "X". All told, all three rounds grouped within a half inch. The group on the bleachers exploded in cheers and applause. David and DiNozzo looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. They had never seen cheering sections on the shooting range before. They also knew that Gibbs was an excellent shot. But not to the extent they had just seen.

Jon came over and shook Gibbs' hand. "Good shooting!" Seeley replaced Jon in offering congratulations.

Gibbs hefted the rifle. Offering it to Seeley, he nodded and said, "Nice weapon." He rubbed the palm of his hand, "I'm not a big fan of the textured grip, but other than that, it's a nice piece of equipment."

Seeley nodded, "Thanks. Didn't seem to bother you much."

Gibbs smiled and nodded, "Well, you know."

Jon asked, "Been awhile?" he stopped a moment. "Should we call you Gibbs? Or…"

Gibbs looked at the target, still amidst the buzz from the onlookers, "Yeah, it's been awhile." He smiled, looking at Jon and Seeley, "You can call me Jethro."


	22. Questions Asked, and Answered

DiNozzo and David moved over towards Gibbs and the two men. "Hey boss!" DiNozzo said with a smile. He raised his palms in an upward motion towards the group, and looking at the people on the benches and said, "Are we going to interview all of these people?"

Gibbs motioned to Jon and Seeley almost imperceptively with his head, to join him as he moved towards the two new arrivals. The two men followed, their curiosity piqued. As he reached DiNozzo and David, Gibbs bent his left arm up to read his watch. "Let me guess; DiNozzo drove?"

DiNozzo replied, "Well, you wanted us here alive, didn't you?"

David looked at DiNozzo imperiously, "Yes," she turned back to Gibbs. "However Tony said he knew a shortcut to the range. One that would cut ten minutes off our drive time."

David looked back to DiNozzo accusingly. Tony's smile disappeared in response, "And it would have if that road construction didn't take us ten miles out of our way. What would you have done? Driven through the construction zone?" he leveled at David.

"It was a Saturday afternoon. Traffic was light," David explained. "I could have easily driven around the barricades."

"What about that gaping hole in the road just 50 feet down the street?"

"I'm sure it wasn't _that_ deep."

DiNozzo opened his mouth to respond when Gibbs said in his command voice, "Hey!" David and DiNozzo both quieted and looked to their boss. Waiting. Gibbs turned back to Jon and Seeley, who had held back when they saw the two agents begin arguing. He tilted his head quickly towards DiNozzo and David. Jon and Seeley moved over to join the group. Gibbs made the introductions, "Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David," he motioned towards Jon and Seeley. "Special Agent Seeley Booth and Special Agent Jon Smith, retired."

The four agents nodded towards each other, exchanging words of greeting. Gibbs turned to Seeley and Jon, "Since you two are obviously in charge of this group," he nodded towards the bleachers. "We'd like to ask you," he motioned his head to include the entire group, "a couple of questions regarding an investigation we're running."

Seeley looked curious, "What type of investigation?"

"A couple weeks ago, we had a Marine Lance Corporal go missing. Last week, his remains washed up in the Gibson Island area of the Chesapeake," Gibbs explained.

Jon and Seeley both shook their heads. Jon asked, "What does that have to do with us?"

"We tied his girlfriend into a drug running operation run by Eduardo Torres, out of El Salvador. Either of you two recognize the name?" DiNozzo asked.

Seeley thought for a moment, running his past cases through his head. Finally, he shook his head, "Doesn't sound familiar."

Gibbs and his team looked at Jon. He had a frustrated look on his face as he said, "It _sounds_ familiar." He finally shook his head as well, "But I just can't place it."

David asked, "Maybe someone in the group may remember?"

Seeley shrugged, "I'm still not sure why you think we may know him." He gestured to his team on the bleachers, talking and laughing amongst themselves. "You're more than welcome to ask them." He looked to Jon, who returned the look with a shrug of his shoulders and a nod.

Gibbs added, "We can wait until after you two settle your competition here."

Jon shook his head, "Not necessary. Now is as good a time for a break as any." Gibbs, David and DiNozzo looked towards Seeley for his concurrence.

"Sounds good to me," he nodded, motioning his head towards the group.

Fornell appeared from the outskirts of the conversation. Looking at his watch, he said, "I've got to be going." Gibbs looked at him expectantly. "I have to pick my daughter up from dance class." He slid the blue file folder back into the Interoffice Envelope.

"Wait a minute," Jon said. "Weren't you going to referee our scoring?" He motioned his index finger back and forth between Seeley and himself.

Fornell, shook his head sadly, "As much as I would like to," he smiled ruefully, "my ex-wife will have a fit if I'm late." He shot a meaningful look to Gibbs. He pointed towards Gibbs and continued, "Jethro can score the targets." He pointed to the target surrogate marking the round impacts, "Probably better than me." Fornell began moving away from the group.

Gibbs looked at Fornell irritably, "Send me a copy of that file, Tobias!" he yelled at his back. Fornell waved the envelope over his head and continued his exit. Turning back around, he saw that Tony and Ziva had moved over to the target surrogate. He assumed they were examining and evaluating it, with the "G" annotating his grouping on the target 300 hundred yards away. Ziva pointed to the center. She looked back at Gibbs approvingly. Booth and Smith had already moved back over to the group and were explaining Gibbs and his team would be questioning them. He pulled out a pen and his notebook and began walking over to the group.

* * *

Temperance watched the interplay between the four men and the two new arrivals. She had assumed they were the part of Gibbs' investigative team he called. The man was perhaps a bit younger than Seeley. Or perhaps it was the way he spoke or carried himself that made him appear younger. He was a little bit taller than Seeley. Lean build, but he, like Seeley, moved with the grace of an athlete. There was something about him that seemed familiar; although she couldn't place her finger on it. The woman was shorter, perhaps Jack's height. Dark hair, darker skinned. Somewhat exotic looking. Possibly of Middle Eastern descent. The interplay between Gibbs and his people were typical of the hierarchy of law enforcement. Gibbs was most definitely in charge. The tall man and woman's interactions clearly spoke of deference in their dealings with Gibbs. Seeing the two of them interact with each other was another thing altogether. They were equal, but not quite.

She saw Fornell leave as Jon and Seeley came over to where they sat. Seeley said, "Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS has asked us to talk with him and his team to help them on a case they are investigating. We," he motioned to Jon, "told him we'd help in whatever way we can."

"What kind of investigation?" asked Jack.

"What's _'NCIS'_?" asked Zack.

Temperance said, "It's Naval Criminal Investigative Services." Angela, Zack, Jack, Seeley and Jon stopped in surprise and looked at her. "What?" she said. "Agent Gibbs explained it to us when we gave him coffee earlier."

As Jon climbed the benches to sit next to Cricket he asked, "And did he explain what all that meant as well?"

Cricket answered, "As a matter of fact, he did. It's another investigative arm of the government. But they specialize in crimes committed by or against Navy or Marine personnel or resources."

"How come we've never heard of them before this?" Angela asked.

Seeley, climbing the benches as well, explained, "Normally we don't coordinate on cases that much. According to Gibbs, we may have some information that may be helpful." He sat down next to Temperance.

"So, what kind of case is it?" Jack reiterated.

"Dead marine," Seeley said as he nodded toward Gibbs moving towards the group, notebook and pen in hand.

* * *

"Good afternoon everyone. For those who don't know, I'm Special Agent Jethro Gibbs of NCIS. These two," he motioned towards where he expected DiNozzo and David to be, next to him, only to see them still over on the firing line; Ziva examining the Tango and Tony looking through the spotting scope. With an exasperated expression, he whistled loudly. When he had their attention, he motioned for them to stand by him. "These two are Special Agent Ziva David," she half-waved signifying who she was. Gibbs pressed on, "And Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Tony nodded as he arrived at Gibbs' side. Gibbs turned back to the group. "We're currently investigating the disappearance of a marine and subsequent discovery of his remains. A couple of names have popped up in our investigation, and we thought you might have some information that can help us fill in the blanks, if that's alright with you.' Gibbs looked around the group.

"So, we're not suspects?" Jack asked.

Ziva spoke up, "At this point, no."

"So, we don't have to answer your questions?" Jack pushed.

Tony added, "No, you don't. But it may cause us to wonder why, if you're not involved, you wouldn't want to talk to us."

"Jack," Temperance said, "you know how this works. They ask questions just like we do." She looked at him, "Not everybody _we_ question is a suspect."

"I just want to make sure we don't become embroiled in some cover-up or conspiracy," Jack said. "Or have our rights violated." Angela rolled her eyes.

"Your concerns are duly noted," Seeley said. He nodded to Gibbs, "Go ahead and continue, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded. "First off, can we get your names and what you do?"

The group took turns identifying themselves and what their jobs consisted of. Even Jack, seemingly mollified that Seeley and Jon would set the boundaries of what questions were allowed. The three from NCIS were particularly impressed with Cricket's qualifications; "Retired, FBI Audio Technologies Department Head," as well as Temperance's; "Jeffersonian Head of Forensics Sciences and author." At the mention of "author", Seeley looked at her with incredulity.

"She should talk to McGoo," DiNozzo said, mockingly.

"Why's that?" Temperance asked.

Not realizing she had heard, DiNozzo coughed, "Well…one of our colleagues is also an author. Crime novels, mostly."

"What's his name?" Temperance asked, always curious about her competitors.

"His real name is Tim McGee, but he writes under the pseudonym Thom E. Gemcity," Tony said. His face took on a slightly nauseated look at the thought of someone else possibly reading McGee's book.

"Ohhh, I read that book! _'Deep Six: The Continuing Adventures of LJ Tibbs'_!" Angela exclaimed. She turned to look at Temperance, "Sorry Bren. I know it's a competitor of yours, but I like crime novels." Angela paused a moment until it struck her. Excitedly she pointed at Gibbs, "LJ Tibbs, Jethro Gibbs! You're in the book!" She looked at David, "Lisa, Ziva!" Angela turned to DiNozzo, "And you must be 'Tommy'!"

DiNozzo gave a sickly smile as he said, "No, it's Tony." He turned to Gibbs, "Eight years now and we're still trying to get away from that damn book." He shook his head, "I'm gonna kill him."

Angela continued, unabated, "In the book you two have these buckets of unresolved sexual tension. Is that the way it is in real life? Cause I'll tell you, after seeing that for over three years with these two…" she pointed to Temperance and Seeley.

Ziva countered Tony's threat, "Not unless I get there first."

"Can we please get back to real life?" Seeley asked, almost pleading, his gaze seemingly to look out into nothing.

Gibbs looked from Tony and Ziva to the rest of the crowd, an expression of, _'How did I lose control?'_ on his face. Finally he said, holding up his hand in a stop gesture, "Can we continue the book report later?" When the group was finally quiet, "Now, has anybody ever heard of the name Eduardo Torres?"

Most of the group shook their heads in the negative. However, Chaz, Cricket and Jon all seemed to recall the name, although it seemed buried in their memories. Jon said, "Like I said before, it sounds familiar. I just can't place it."

Cricket agreed, "It's like I should know who it is, but when I get close to it, it disappears."

"Perhaps a case that you worked?" Gibbs tried, both Tony and Ziva taking notes.

Chaz shook his head, "I want to say yes. But I can't place it off-hand. Is that the name of the marine?"

Gibbs shook his head, "The marine's name was Lance Corporal Migel Cruz. Torres is a known drug supplier, running cocaine and heroin through Honduras into Miami. The past few years he's been trying to open up distribution routes throughout the East Coast."

Jack asked, "Are you sure the remains are of the missing marine? I mean, how did you verify the identification? Dog tags?"

"Actually," Ziva answered, "the dog tags were missing."

Gibbs elaborated, "The Armed Services maintains a DNA registry of military personnel. It's only used in the identification of remains."

Gibbs continued, "Through interviews with squad members, we determined Cruz had a relationship with a woman named Sofia Diaz, the sister of one of Torres' lieutenants, Bernard Diaz." He looked from one to another, "Do any of these names sound familiar."

Still no one recalled hearing the names. Jon, Cricket and Chaz were still trying to lock in Eduardo Torres.

Seeley asked, "Why would you think we may have any information about this case?"

Gibbs leafed back a few pages in his notebook, "According to the file on Torres, a known associate of his is a former FBI agent," he paused as he finally found the page. "Tim Sullivan. Do any of you know him?"

Gibbs looked up from his notebook only to be confronted with expressions varying from recognition to outright shock. Jon, Cricket and Chaz's faces registered understanding as they all said in unison, "Ahhh…"

Tony leaned over to Gibbs and said, "I'm guessing they all know him."

************************************************************************

"Okay," Gibbs sighed. "Who wants to start?"

"Well," Cricket started, "I was in a relationship with Sully for awhile."

"As was I," Temperance noted.

"Really?" Tony said, his smile broadening. "Both of you?"

Ziva looked at him disgustedly, "Not at the same time," she admonished. Turning to look at the two women, she asked, "Right?"

"Correct," Temperance said. She now realized who DiNozzo reminded her of. Sully. She pointed at Cricket, "She was first, then awhile later it was me. With others in between."

"How long ago was this?" Gibbs asked.

Cricket thought, "It was about 10 years for me," she said nodding.

Temperance added, "About 8 years for me."

Gibbs shook his head while writing. "How long were you two," he paused; then started again. "How long were each of you involved with him?"

"It was about a year for me," Cricket said.

"About a month for me."

"Amicable endings?" Ziva asked.

"Pretty much," Cricket said. "There was quite a bit of age difference between us. I was older. Just coming out of my grieving period for my husband. But after awhile I realized he was a player and just using me." She nodded, "At first I was angry, and then ashamed." Jon slid his arm around her and pulled her into him.

Temperance nodded, "It was as amicable as it could be for unrequited Love." The three investigators looked at her. "We had only known each other a month. I was only paired with him because Seeley was on restricted duty for shooting that clown." Gibbs looked astounded. "Well, it was a clown head on an ice cream truck. But while he was on restricted duty, I was paired with Sully on a case down in Florida. He worked out of…" she looked towards Seeley.

"The FBI Fort Myers Regional Office," he offered.

Temperance continued on, "Anyway, we spent a lot of time together and one thing led to another. He came up here to work out of the DC office for awhile. It ended when he wanted me to leave my job and go sailing with him in the Caribbean for a year."

"You didn't want to go?" Tony asked.

Temperance shook her head. "I wouldn't give up my love, anthropologic forensics for anybody. Especially after only knowing them only a month."

Cricket added, "What Temperance is leaving out is that he wasn't a very substantive person. Not very serious. Always looking for a way out of the FBI. The 'next, bigger thing'." Cricket looked to Temperance. Temperance nodded back to her.

"And the rest of you?" Gibbs looked from one to the other.

Chaz was the first to speak. "I only worked with him for that month he was officed out of the DC Bureau before he retired."

Jack said, "My only dealings with him were on the original case when he filled in for Booth.

Angela and Zack echoed those sentiments as well.

"How about you two?" Gibbs asked looking from Jon to Seeley.

The two men looked at each other. Jon nodded towards Seeley. Seeley said, "Well, I had known him for quite awhile. Acquaintances, really. At one time, I thought we were pretty close…friends." He paused. "But when he began pursuing Temperance, I realized he wasn't really to be trusted."

"You didn't try to warn her off?" Ziva asked.

Seeley shook his head minutely. "She was happy," he looked at Temperance. I didn't want to spoil it."

"But you were in Love with her," Ziva continued.

"Didn't matter," he turned toward Ziva. "Her happiness was what mattered."

"But it ended and you were there to pick up the pieces," Ziva said matter-of-factly.

Seeley nodded. "I was there. Was I happy to see him go? Sail off into the distance? You bet. But if Temperance had wanted to go with him, I would have been on the dock waving them goodbye with a smile."

Temperance wondered at him, "You never told me that. Why?" Seeley shrugged and looked down at his feet, hooked on the wooden plank in front of him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"And that's the last time you saw him? As he sailed away?" Gibbs asked.

Seeley nodded, "That's the last time, yes."

Temperance said, "What about the time he came to see you when you got shot?" She turned to Gibbs, "Seeley was shot by a stalker who was aiming for me. While he was still in the hospital, Sully showed up in the parking lot asking how he was." She turned to Seeley, "He said he was on his way up to your room. It was right after you woke up."

Seeley shook his head, "He never came up."

"He told me he was there to see you! Why didn't you tell me he never came up?"

"He honestly wasn't that important in my life. You had already made your choice not to go with him. I didn't know why he came back, but after your meeting with Cullen and Jon, I knew he wasn't going to be in your life again," Seeley explained. "Why bring him up?" Seeley reached out and grasped his wife's hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

Gibbs asked, "Is that the last time you saw him, Doctor Booth?"

Temperance nodded, "At the meeting the next day with Deputy Director Cullen and Jon," she nodded to Jon. "To determine who would be my liaison with the FBI. I chose Jon."

Tony asked, "What was his mood when he left?"

Temperance nodded, "He was pretty mad."

Gibbs zeroed in on Jon, "You've been pretty quiet."

Jon smiled, "What is there to say? My protégé gets shot; I come up from Florida to see how he's doing. Get roped into assisting his partner," he cocked his head towards Temperance. "Meet Sully, he calls me a munchkin, I call him a flying monkey. In addition to helping Seel rehabilitate from the shooting, I assist Temperance in clearing a case. I put together an investigative team, which includes Chaz and Cricket here, we investigate Sully both here and in Florida, through resources I have down there. I meet the Love of my Life," he reaches out and takes Cricket's hand. "She happens to have a history with Sully, he and I fight, I break his wrist, the last I see of him some bimbo is leading away and he's yelling _'It's not over'_." Jon paused, "Not much else to tell except our investigation into him also had him functioning as a taxi for this Eduardo Torres up and down the coastline on his boat."

"You broke his wrist?" Tony asked. Jon nodded.

"How?" Ziva asked.

"He threw a punch, I caught it with my hand and just started applying pressure to his hand and wrist until one of the bones broke."

Chaz added, nodding, "Sounded like a gunshot. At least to me it did."

Ziva looked at Jon, reevaluating what she saw. She could see Agent Booth winning more than a few fistfights. The shorter, older man didn't look as tough.

Gibbs, stone faced, "Name of the boat?"

Jon looked over to Temperance, "I believe it was called, _'Temperance'_."

"Pretty good memory there Mr. Smith," Tony said.

Jon smiled, "I used to be an FBI agent."

"How long ago did you last see him?" Tony asked.

Jon shook his head, "That would have been about 5 years and a few months ago."

Gibbs turned to the rest of the group, "And that's about the time frame you last saw him?"

Everyone nodded with the exception of Chaz. "Actually," he said. He looked up at Seeley and Jon. "I was going to tell you after the competition today," he looked back at Gibbs. "I saw him last night."

There were sharp intakes of air as the shocked group realized what Chaz had said. "What?" Seeley, Jon, Cricket and Temperance said in unison. Chaz nodded

"Where did you see him?" Gibbs asked.

"At the Alibi Lounge," Chaz said. Gibbs nodded, as though he knew where it was. "He came in shortly after Doctor and Agent Booth left. Two other men were with him. Both Hispanic. One older, the other perhaps in his thirties."

"Did he see you?" Ziva asked.

Chaz shook his head, "I don't think so. I didn't get up to sing afterwards, so I think I just blended in with everyone else. And I think I kept myself hidden fairly well." Chaz looked at Jack, Zack and Angela. "He may have recognized you three, but it didn't appear so."

"Do you think you can identify these other two men again?" Tony asked.

Chaz nodded, "Definitely. You should also talk to Jennifer, one of the servers at the bar. One of the two Hispanics seemed definitely hot for her. Always trying to talk to her, get her to come over. That kind of thing."

Angela said, "Chaz, Jennifer and I can sit down and I can do a sketch for you."

Gibbs nodded as he wrote in his notebook. "Very helpful information people." He looked at the group, "Good work."

Zack said, "Some of us were going to go there again this afternoon, after the competition. Would you like us to try to find out more information for you?"

"Why would you be going there again?" Ziva asked.

Jack said, pointing at Zack, "Somebody got along extremely well with Jennifer and wanted to see her again." Zack looked slightly embarrassed.

Ziva smiled, "If you do get a chance to talk to her again, just let her know we may need to speak with her as well. But don't unnecessarily worry her."

Jon added, "By the way. In the interest of full disclosure, I put an offer in on buying the bar last night."

The group looked at Jon with pleasant surprise. Tony said, shocked, "You can do that?"

Seeley nodded, "Oh yes. He can do that."


	23. Keyhole

The sun shone brightly upon the range. The clouds had vanished, leaving in their place the brilliant blue of the sky. Perhaps anticipating the coming competition, even the wind had ebbed to a slight breeze. It seemed all the elements had decided to hold back, taking on roles of spectators, waiting for the completion of the battle. Even the human spectators had taken advantage of the warming temperatures by discarding their jackets and windbreakers.

Angela nervously looked from one agent to another. Jack, noting her discomfiture leaned in, "What's the matter?"

She nervously smiled and said, "You know, my dad is from Texas and I spent a lot of time there growing up," Jack looked at her expectantly. She continued, "But I don't think I've ever seen this many people carrying guns so openly."

Looking around, Jack noted all of the FBI and NCIS agents had a holster and pistol on their belts. Chaz included. He smiled. "I mean," she said. "The only people that are authorized to carry and aren't are Cricket and Brennan!"

Cricket leaned in, "And that's only because Temperance prefers to carry hers in her purse and I," she stopped. Angela looked at her. Cricket continued, "I left mine in the room this morning." She shrugged her shoulders and raised her palms upward. "I know!" she exclaimed. Shaking her head, she continued, "What was I thinking?"

Angela and Jack laughed. Jack asked, "What did you expect? We're at the FBI firing range?"

"I don't know," Angela said. "I guess I didn't expect it to be so…open. Like it's an everyday occurrence."

"Face it Angela," Cricket said. "Most of your friends are in law enforcement. Pistols and rifles are tools of their trade just as brushes, paints and canvases are yours." She started to walk along the bench to the end of the board, arms outstretched as though walking along a balance beam.

"You know," Angela said. "Sometimes you can be really creepy."

Cricket turned to Angela and scrunched up her nose, "I know." She leaped from the end of the bench to the ground. She turned back and smiled, "That's part of my charm."

* * *

While Jon and Seeley walked back from attaching a clean target to cover the one used for the preliminaries, Gibbs set up new target surrogates for marking target impacts. Ziva and Tony watched as he went about attaching the new sheets and looking through the spotting scope.

"This seems odd," Ziva said.

"What's that?" Tony said, dropping the binoculars from his eyes. "What's odd?"

"Gibbs," she nodded in his direction. "He seems almost…"

"Happy?" Tony finished for her.

The two looked into each other's eyes…until Ziva looked quickly away, "Yes, happy is a word I would use."

Tony smiled and looked over towards his boss, still looking through the scope. Adjusting it, ensuring it was finely focused. "And you're wondering why?"

"Well, yes," she turned back to Tony.

Tony's gaze traveled back to her, "Think about it. How long has it been since he's been able to do this?"

"Do what? Go to a range and have target practice?"

"Go to a range and have target practice with someone who has some of the same life experiences." Tony shifted his head towards the two men walking back to the firing line. Ziva followed. "Those two, Booth and Smith," Tony continued. "They walk, talk and act like they've been around these types of weapons most their lives. How much would you like to bet they've served as snipers too?" Ziva measured the two men. There was a lot in what Tony had said. He continued, "Maybe not in the same uniform, but I'd bet they served in war zones as well."

"I wouldn't take that bet Agent David," Temperance said as she sat down on the bench in front of the two agents.

Ziva and Tony looked embarrassed. Almost like two children caught snuggling on the front porch. Ziva's voice became more businesslike, "My apologies, Doctor Booth. We didn't mean to give the impression we were…" she searched for the word.

"Gossiping?" Temperance offered.

Ziva smiled, "Making assumptions about your husband and his friend."

"He's his Dad," Temperance smiled. When Ziva and Tony turned and looked at her in surprise she finished, "At least he will be in a couple of days. Jon is in the process of adopting Seeley."

"An adult adoption?" Ziva said, astonished.

Tony looked wistful, "Why not?" Then he smiled, "Wouldn't it be great if we could all choose our parents?"

Temperance noticed his eyes gravitate towards Gibbs. From snippets of the conversation she heard, as well as him figuring out both Seeley and Jon were snipers, she realized there was more to Tony than the jokester he appeared to be. Maybe he _wasn't_ another version of Sully. She was mildly surprised to see Ziva staring off into space, that same wistful look in her eyes. "Army Rangers," Temperance said.

"What?" said Tony.

"Army Rangers," she repeated, then slid off the bench and moved to welcome her husband back.

Tony and Ziva watched as both Temperance and Cricket embraced their husbands, kissing them deeply.

"I've noticed they are very grabby and fondling," Ziva said. "Even after being married for so long. Five years, isn't it?"

Tony looked confused for a moment until he ran what she had said through his internal _'Ziva Decoder'_. "Touchy feely is the term, Ziva." After a pause, he smiled, "And I think it's great."

* * *

Gibbs was examining the ammunition the two men were planning to use when Jon and Seeley arrived at the firing line.

"Checking out the loads?" Seeley asked lightly.

Gibbs rolled the round in his palm, "Hand loads?"

Jon said, "Seeley doesn't have the space to do hand loading."

"What about you?"

Jon nodded, "I do my own hand loading at my place in Florida." Gibbs cocked his head slightly back, indicating he'd like more information. Jon continued, "I hand load according to manufacturer specs as well as lighter loads…in case I want to be quieter." Gibbs smiled.

Seeley asked, "Do you still do some incendiary rounds?"

Jon nodded, with a smile, "You never know when you may need to start a fire. Lost in the woods…"

The three men laughed.

* * *

"All right, everybody," Seeley said facing the group of spectators on the benches. It surprised him somewhat that in addition to Gibbs, David and DiNozzo had elected to stay and watch. Even though they had offered Fornell, and then Gibbs, to be a referee, Jon and Seeley could score the hits just as well as anyone else. He continued, "Like I said before, we've got targets set up at three hundred and nine hundred yards."

Ziva's interest perked up. She turned to Gibbs, "Really? Nine hundred yards? That's over a half mile."

Gibbs turned to her, "You have a problem with that, Agent David?"

"Not at all. It's just that distance is usually only used by the most elite snipers. In the Mossad…" she began.

"You don't think they'll be able to hit it?"

Ziva sat back, in a matter-of-fact tone she said, "Some of the best in the world have trouble at that distance."

Gibbs nodded, "You may be right," he said as he turned back to the briefing. Although Ziva read his tone as thinking the two men would have no problems.

Seeley continued, "Everybody got that? You don't have to be quiet like observers at a golf tournament. If you want to yell, shout, whatever. It doesn't matter to us." He looked over to Jon, who was nodding his assent.

Jon held up the marker. Looking at Chaz he tossed it to him, "Okay Chaz, you're going to mark the hits on the target." Jon swiveled his head over to the target surrogate. Chaz smiled as he moved over to the spotting scope.

"Who's going to go first?" Jack asked.

Seeley was about to ask someone to flip a coin when Jon said, "I'll go first this round, and you go first the next. How's that?"

Dumbstruck, Seeley turned to him and finally said, "Sure, sounds good to me."

Temperance leaned towards Cricket, "What's going on? He _**never**_ goes first. At anything!"

Cricket, just as confounded as Seeley and Temperance shook her head, "I don't know. But I have a feeling it's going to be interesting."

Still surprised, Seeley put his fist out, waiting for the shooter's ritual. He leaned in, "All right. What have you got planned now?"

Jon innocently said, "Why nothing at all, Seel. Just thought I would mix things up a bit. Breathe some life into the competition. You know? Just have some fun." He tapped Seeley's fist with his own, "Shoot 'em up," he smiled.

Seeley smiled in return and tapped the top of Jon's fist, "Shoot 'em up." Still with a confused expression however, he went to sit next to his wife.

Jon picked up the Tango 51 and began loading five rounds into the rifle. "Are we going to have a time limit for all five shots?" he asked.

Seeley, not considering the matter before, shook his head and looked towards Gibbs. Gibbs looked from Jon to Seeley, "How about one minute? That's twelve seconds per round?"

Jon looked at Seeley, who returned his gaze, nodded. "I can go faster, if you like," Jon said.

"No, I think sixty seconds for five rounds is a good benchmark," Seeley said. The two men nodded their agreement.

Jon moved to the firing line. Seeing Chaz standing, waiting for him to assume the prone firing position, Jon smiled and twitched his eyebrows up and down. Chaz's mouth broke into a grin. Jon set the rifle on ground and laid his body in behind. "I'm going to go for head shots this round," he called out.

"You know there are no scoring rings in the head?" Gibbs said. He knew that Jon was aware of the fact. Gibbs just wanted to make sure everyone else was aware of it.

"Yeah," Jon said, looking through the scope. "I just think it'll be a bit more interesting.

Chaz bent down, peering through the spotting scope. "So, who's going to be the timekeeper?" Jon called back.

The group looked around. Finally, Zack said, "I will." He raised and bent his arm so he could better see his watch.

"Great," Jon said. Immediately the loud _'Crack'_ of the first shot rang out. The rifle kicked back and pivoted upward. Jon worked the bolt action as the rifle dropped back to the ground. Almost as soon as the bipod pads came to rest on the ground, Jon fired the second shot. Chaz never moved from peering through the scope. He seemed a sculpture, frozen in place. The rifle kicked up again and dropped to the ground. Jon's fluid movements sent another spent shell skittering across the concrete. In quick succession the third, fourth and fifth shots were on their way. As Jon worked the bolt back he yelled, "Out!" and then stayed there a moment, looking through the rifle scope, determining how well he had done. Applause broke out from the stands behind him.

Only after a couple of seconds did he look up at Chaz, only to see him looking down at Jon grinning. Chaz shook his head, turned and began marking Jon's hits on the silhouette. Chaz put a "1" just above where the right eye would be; a "2" in the exact spot where the left eye would be; a "3" at where the right corner of the mouth would be; a "4" a bit lower than number 3, but in the center of a line running right to left; and a "5" at the same level as number 3, finishing off the "mouth."

Jon got to his feet, seeming to flex his right hand. He looked at Gibbs, nodding "You're right." He turned to Seeley, "That textured grip takes a bit to get used to."

That's when Cricket stood, pointed at the target and yelled, "It's a smiley face!" she laughed.

Jon smiled and as he pointed his finger at his wife, smiling he said, "I did that just for you, baby!" The rest of the group, save Ziva and Gibbs began laughing as well.

Ziva looked to Gibbs; he was smiling! She saw in his eyes something she very rarely saw, amusement. Looking back at Cricket and Jon embracing, the rest of the group cheering, and Seeley tapping his fist on Jon's chest after the embrace with his wife was over, she didn't know what to think. She turned back to Gibbs, "What kind of competition is this?"

Gibbs nodded, still smiling, "A friendly competition." She looked over to Tony, who was standing, applauding and smiling just as much as the others.

'_What kind of people are these?'_ she thought.

* * *

As Seeley loaded the rifle, Jon sat next to Cricket. He pointed to the target, "I was a bit too high on the first round. And if I had a couple more rounds, I could have done the smile better."

Cricket pulled him closer and kissed him through her smile. Temperance, on the other side of Cricket, leaned in and said, smilingly "Do you guys need to get a room?"

Cricket broke the kiss, "We've already got one!" she smiled.

Seeley, the rifle loaded, moved to the firing line. He saw Chaz standing by the spotting scope. Seeley smiled, "He always has a way of having fun, no matter what he does, doesn't he?"

Chaz stuck his fist out to Seeley. "I guess that's why we all like him so much. Shoot 'em up!"

Seeley performed the ritual with a smile and proceeded to move into the prone position. He heard Temperance yell to him, "Let's go Seeley! Show him how it's _really_ done!"

Seeley thought, _'Gonna have to work on how to yell words of encouragement with her.'_ He brought the rifle into his shoulder and looked through the scope.

"What are you going for Seel?" Jon shouted.

"Center mass," he replied. "Ready, Zack?"

Zack was going to say, _'Ready when you are,'_ but he only got the first word out, "Ready…" before the first shot echoed from downrange. Watching Seeley was almost like watching an instant replay of Jon shooting. The smooth, fluid movements were almost artistic in their precision.

Ziva watched the shooters almost as an aficionado would watch ballet or listen to opera. Her training in the Mossad gave her a better understanding of the complexities of firing the weapon accurately. But these two seemed to embrace the exactitude necessary for the act. Almost as though they were born to the task. When Seeley finally pulled the bolt back and yelled, "Out!" Ziva already knew what the results would be.

Seeley stood up, waiting for Chaz to score the target. Words of encouragement flowed from the stands, "Very smooth, Seeley," from Jon. "Pretty fast," from Jack. As if to verify, Zack said, "Twenty seconds, Agent Booth." Seeley smiled at the group and turned back to Chaz.

Chaz had put a"1" at the top of the "X", a "2" at bottom of the "X", a "3" at the right hand junction, a "4" at the left hand junction and a "5" dead center of the "X".

The group broke into thunderous applause. "Keyhole!" Jon yelled. Seeley immediately broke into a grin, while everyone else, with the exception of Gibbs and Ziva, seemed to mutter, "Keyhole?"

Jon explained, "It's kind of like a _'Robin Hood'_ in archery." At the blank stares he continued. "You all know the story of Robin Hood, splitting the arrow at the competition? Well, in shooting we obviously can't do that. The closest we can come is when a bullet strikes the target overlapping a hole made by a previous bullet. It looks like an old-style keyhole."

Comprehension washed over the group. With chants of _'Keyhole'_ ringing out. Jon began bowing from his knees, "I kneel in the presence of the master!" he exhorted.

Tony, Gibbs and even Ziva were now applauding as well. Ziva turned to Gibbs among the ruckus, "Let's see what they do at the longer range."

Tony, who caught the challenge in her voice, "Afraid they might outdo even the great and wondrous Mossad?"

"I have no doubt they will fall short," Ziva said almost imperiously.

"Wanna bet on that?" Tony rejoined.

"Done," Ziva said confidently. "What is the wager?"

"Dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, you, me a restaurant. You pay."

"Well, that's good for you, Tony, if you win. What if I win?"

"You get to pick the restaurant, And I pay," Tony smiled. Ziva looked at Gibbs, who looked back at her with no hint of interference on his part.

"Done," Ziva said and looked back at the celebration.

* * *

Gibbs said, "At this range, why not extend the time limit to ninety seconds?"

Jon, from the stands, said, "Sounds good to me."

Seeley, looking through the scope at the target, "Yep…ready Zack?"

"Yes…" again Zack only got the first word out.

As Seeley worked his way through the rounds, Chaz marked the hits on the clean surrogate. Hits in the "X" ring, off-center in the upper right arm of the "X"; in the "X" ring, centered above the "X"; in the "X" ring, in the lower right arm of the "X"; "X" ring, in the right hand junction of the "X"; and in the center, bottom of the "X" ring.

Ziva sat in stunned silence as the rest of the group gave Seeley a standing ovation. The only difference between his 300 yard and 900 yard shots were the size of the grouping! And in all honesty, the grouping at 900 yards worked out to about an inch, maybe an inch and a half. Tony looked down at her, "Don't worry! Italian food really isn't that expensive!"

Ziva quickly said, "There is still one more shooter to go." She shook her head, "And I do not think someone of that age has the nerves to do as well."

Gibbs turned to her, "Hey!"

"I am sorry, Gibbs. It is a fact of life that nerve control and muscle control deteriorate as one ages." She looked at Tony, "I am thinking a dinner at Citronelle's would be nice."

"Ouch," Gibbs said. "Expensive tastes."

"No worries," Tony said. "I can afford that."

Gibbs turned back to him, "I guess I'm paying you too much then."

Jon had completed congratulating Seeley and was moving towards the rifle. Chaz said, "You've got your work cut out for you."

Jon playfully pursed his lips; he winked and said, "I'll see what I can do."

Seeley had taken Temperance in his arms. She looked in his eyes, locked in his embrace, smiling radiantly. "You've been holding back. I never knew you were _this_ good!"

"Only a little. I've always beaten your shooting at the range. So you know I've never let you win. But you think I'm good? Watch this guy go dog nuts," as he turned to watch Jon.

As the crowd settled down and got back in their seats, Jon continued loading the rifle. When he had finished, he walked over to the firing line. Instead of getting into the prone position, he looked at the target and then checked his feet.

"What's he doing?" Angela asked.

Cricket said with a smile, "I don't know, but you know Jon…"

At that, Jon reached up and removed the bipod. He turned and tossed it to Seeley, "I believe this is yours." Seeley caught it, a smile coming to his face.

Ziva heard Gibbs chuckle.

Jon raised the rifle to his shoulder. Looking through the scope, he waited and then pulled the trigger.

Chaz marked the hit in the "X" ring, above the center of the intersection. Jon moved into the kneeling position, as Temperance had done in her shots. The _'Crack'_ of the second shot rang out. Chaz marked the hit in the "X" ring, in the upper right arm of the "X." He then sat back, cross-legged and sighted in the target. The rifle jumped backwards into his shoulder and pivoted slightly up. Chaz marked the left hand intersection of the "X." Jon moved into the prone position, without the bipod. The fourth shot was on its way. Chaz marked the "X" ring, dead center. Chaz yelled out, "Keyhole!" Applause started from the group. Ziva sat open-mouthed. Jon pulled the trigger again, then worked the bolt and yelled, "Out!" Chaz yelled, "Keyhole!" as he marked the target just above Jon's first shot.

As Jon got up, still holding the rifle pointed downrange, he was mobbed by well wishers. Seeley was there, smiling, pumping his fist. Jack and Zack were patting his back. Cricket threw herself into his arms.

Ziva sat in stunned silence. Gibbs leaned into her and softly said, "Sometimes, when people get older. They do things to stave off the deterioration. And it's experience that becomes more important."

* * *

"Okay," Jon said. "Who's the winner?"

Gibbs said, "As much as I'm impressed with your shooting. Based on the targets, I'd have to say it's a tie."

"Awww," came from the group.

Gibbs raised his hand in a _'Stop'_ gesture. "I know, seeing Smith shooting from different stances with two keyholes is pretty impressive. But that only means he won that distance. Looking at the 300 distance targets, I'd have to give the edge to Booth."

A smattering of applause signaled the group's acceptance of the decision. Gibbs continued, "If you had gone for center mass on the first target, you may have won it straight up."

Jon shrugged, smiling, "What fun is that?"

Gibbs returned the smile. "So, do you guys have a tie-breaker?"

Seeley said, in just as happy a mood as everyone else, save Ziva, "As a matter of fact, we do." He pointed to the two targets set up at 25 feet. "Pistols, at 25 feet."

Gibbs nodded. "You know, how about getting everybody in on this one?"

"What do you mean?" Temperance said.

"Well, just set up some more targets and everybody can get some experience," Gibbs explained.

Silence engulfed the group. Jon turned to Seeley, who turned to Temperance, who turned to Cricket, who turned to…eventually, the group voiced their assent. Jack and Zack began setting up targets while those who actually had pistols began working out the logistics of who would fire what weapon.

Gibbs explained, "Everyone will fire five rounds." He continued, "As the referee, I'll sit out, and score the targets.

Angela's face seemed wracked with a discomforted expression, "I'd really rather not participate," looking around at everyone," if you don't mind."

Gibbs asked softly, "Is there a problem?"

She took a deep breath, "I'm not good around guns, sorry," she smiled weakly.

"That's okay," Gibbs said. "You can be the timekeeper." He began removing his wristwatch.

Temperance smiled seeing Gibbs knew how to keep everyone engaged in the activity without leaving anyone out.

"Jack and Zack can use our backup pieces," Seeley offered, motioning toward Jon.

At that moment, they appeared, having completed setting up the targets. Zack asked, concernedly, "We don't have permits. Are you sure it's okay for us to shoot?"

Seeley nodded, "It's okay Zack. You're at the FBI range with me and other members of Law Enforcement." He put his hand on Zack's shoulder.

Temperance withdrew her revolver from her bag. "I've got mine," she noted to the group.

Cricket said, "Since I left mine at the hotel, I'll sit it out with Angela."

Ziva said,, "I will loan you mine, if you wish to participate."

Gibbs looked at Ziva, "And what will _**you**_ be using if you let her use yours?"

Ziva looked surprised, "You don't mean you want me to participate as well?"

"Of course I do," Gibbs said. "When I suggested everyone, I meant everyone."

"What about Tony?"

Tony answered, "Tony's going to be participating." He looked at Ziva, "What's the matter? Afraid I'll beat you?"

Ziva's eyes narrowed to slits, "Not on my worst day."

"Double or nothing?" Tony chided her.

"Done," Ziva said.

"Well," Jon said. "That still leaves Cricket without a weapon." He turned to her, "Now, why did you leave your weapon at the hotel again?"

"Why would I need to bring it?" Cricket countered. "I'm at a range with two FBI agents, a retired FBI agent, with two guns, and someone else with a carry permit. Why would I have needed it?"

Chaz said, "She can use my backup." He reached down and brought a revolver out from his ankle.

As he moved to hand it to Cricket, she shook her head, "I'm sorry Chaz. I prefer semis over revolvers. I just never could get the hang of cocking the hammer." Chaz shrugged and began putting his backup away. Cricket looked from one to the other, "Really guys! It's okay that I not be included in the target shooting. I honestly don't mind!"

Gibbs asked, "What do you usually use?"

Cricket shrugged her shoulders, "Because I've got a small hand, the Sig P239 feels good in my hand."

Gibbs smiled. He reached down to his ankle holster and withdrew a semi-automatic. He ejected the magazine and locked the slide back. After removing three rounds from the magazine, he moved over to hand the pistol and magazine to Cricket. Gibbs said, "Sig P239." He smiled.

Cricket smiled in return and accepted the weapon, "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Ziva thought she saw something in Gibbs' eyes. Playfulness? She turned to Tony, "Is he flirting with her?" she said softly.

"Naah. She doesn't have red hair."

"All right. Let's line up," Gibbs directed. Walking back and forth behind the row of shooters, he gave a brief safety talk, such as range commands for the inexperienced shooters. He then continued on, "You'll need to use your sound suppressors on your ears cause it's gonna get pretty loud here." He moved up to Jack and Zack and, along with Seeley, gave them a quick lesson in shooting: stance, how to aim, trigger pull. Some of the information was the same as Jon and Seeley's prior instructions. He assured them he would stay behind them in case they had problems. Seeley moved to stand in his place in the line next to Jon.

Gibbs called down the rest of the line. "Any questions?"

Temperance yelled back up, "What kind of perpetrator are we shooting at?"

"Ohh, good question," Cricket added.

"Why? Does it make any difference in your approach to shooting?" Gibbs shouted.

"Well, yeah. For me it does," Temperance said loudly.

"Me too," Cricket agreed.

Gibbs looked at Jon and Seeley to see if the two women were joking. Both of them shrugged their shoulders and half heartedly nodded.

"Okay! For the purposes of this session, you'll be shooting at," he paused a moment, thinking. Finally, he said, "A pedophile!"

"Male or female?" Cricket called up.

Again, Gibbs looked toward Jon and Seeley, who studiously avoided his gaze. "Male," he finally said, shaking his head incredulously.

"Anything else?" he asked. After a few moments pause, he continued, "All right, everybody put on your hearing protection."

After everyone had his or her sound suppressor on, he yelled, "Ready on the right. Ready on the left. Ready on the firing line." He paused, "Fire!"

The range exploded in gunfire.

* * *

"Not bad, Doctor Addy, Doctor Hodgins," Gibbs said, looking at their targets. Zack had completely missed the target twice, but he also had three hits. Two just right of center mass in the eight ring, and one in the right arm, out of the scoring rings. Jack had only missed the target once. He had four hits, but they were scattered about the target.

Zack and Jack did a fist bump. At the sight of them performing the ritual, Seeley's expression changed to unease. If Gibbs didn't know better, he would swear Seeley was having a bout of nausea.

Gibbs moved to Chaz's target. He nodded, "Very good, Agent Burns." Chaz had five hits. Three of them center mass in the eight and nine rings, along with one in the first red ring and one to the right of center mass in the eight ring.

Looking at Ziva and Tony's targets, he saw that they were fairly equal. All shots center mass with one in the "X" ring and the rest scattered about the red ten ring and nine ring.

"So who's the winner boss?" Tony asked.

"I have to say it's a tie," Gibbs said, shaking his head. "You guys need to get out to the range more often." Clearly, he was expecting better of the both of them.

"Come on, boss!" Tony began to whine.

Ziva said, "Ha! Nobody owes anything…"

Gibbs said loudly, "Hey!" He looked at the two agents, who fell into silence.

Gibbs moved onto Seeley's target. He whistled softly. All center mass. Grouped in the "X" ring. Including a _'Keyhole'_. "Good shooting, Agent Booth!"

He moved on to Jon's target. Looking for a moment at Jon's target, he moved back over to Seeley's. Then moved back to Jon's. It was almost a duplicate of Seeley's. He turned to Jon, "Are you two always this close in your competitions?"

Jon nodded, "Pretty much. Sometimes he wins, sometimes I win."

Gibbs nodded, "Well, I've got to say; it looks like you guys have tied this time." Applause broke out as Jon and Seeley high-fived.

Gibbs moved over to look at Temperance and Cricket's targets. He was unsure of what he was looking at when Cricket handed his weapon and magazine back to him. "Thanks for the use of your backup," she said.

Gibbs absently loaded the magazine into the grip and released the slide as he stared at the two targets. The rest of the group now moved to encircle the two women and Gibbs as they reviewed the targets.

"Umm…" Gibbs started. "Do either of you want to explain this?"

Temperance looked at her target, "I think it speaks for itself."

Cricket, looking at her own target, echoed Temperance's sentiments. The rest of the group began tittering and giggling as they realized what the targets showed. On both targets a four round grouping was below center mass at the level where a man's genitalia would be. The last round had impacted dead center of the silhouette's head.

* * *

Gibbs walked toward the range exit with Ziva and Tony following behind.

"Hey boss," Tony said. "Ziva asked me something awhile ago that I thought she may need clarification on."

"What is it, Ziva?" Gibbs said, almost in a sigh.

"It is nothing Gibbs," Ziva said. "Nothing of any importance."

"Oh…" Tony murmured.

"Tony," Gibbs said.

"Yes, boss?"

"What is Ziva curious about?"

"Well," Tony looked to Ziva who looked back at him with daggered eyes. He continued, "She was just wondering if you were flirting with Cricket."

Gibbs stopped and turned on a dime. Moving closer to Ziva, he said in a low voice, "She is a married woman." He looked over to Tony and back again. "People like that take their vows seriously." He turned and began walking again, "As do I."

Ziva punched Tony in the side as the two fell in line behind Gibbs. "So, boss what did you think of the marksmanship?"

"Well, you two need work," Gibbs said sardonically.

"Yeah, but who would you want backing you up?" Tony smiled.

"Between you and them? I'd take Cricket and Temperance any day."

"What? Why?" Ziva asked.

He smiled, "I like the way they think."


	24. Nightmares and Dreams

Temperance didn't know where she was.

She knew she was inside a hallway of some type. It was dark, both inside and out. At regular intervals the length of the corridor, she could see the pale white glow of moonlight filtering in through lacy shrouds covering the windows. There were no exits from this corridor save the closed, massive door at the end of the hall. She turned around, seeing the hallway behind her disappear into darkness. _'Did I just come from there?'_ she thought. And then, _'No windows?'_

Turning back around, her eyes adjusted to the broken light. Old, thread worn carpeting spun out in front of her, covering the center path of the hardwood floor. On both sides of the passageway, wood gave way about halfway up the sides to the rich fabric of darkened wallpaper. Here and there along the exterior wall, between the windows, stood an occasional hallway display table, a light layer of dust lay sprinkled atop the tables. Buttressed along the interior wall, other tables and loveseats lined the wall. As she passed, she saw vases, set as display pieces atop the tables. Some crystalline, others merely colored glass. Some stood empty, others holding dried and decaying fronds of long-dead flowers. Her nose tickled at the aroma of old fabric, wood and dried herbs.

'_Where is Seeley?'_ she wondered. Oddly enough, she knew he was close. She just didn't know where. Looking at the only exit from the path, she saw the door seemed to be a part of the surrounding walls. She gathered, _'The door must open outward, with the hinges on the other side.'_ She edged closer to the closed portal. Her footsteps seemed muffled within the hallway. A large, ornate doorknob, brass and cut crystal, seemed to grow out of the locking mechanism on the right-hand side of the door. Below the doorknob, what looked like a large skeleton key rested within an old style keyhole.

Looking down, she could see silvery light flickering from under the door, broken by shadows moving back and forth. She froze. Then she heard his voice…low…muffled. She moved closer, pressing her ear to the door.

"No!" It was Seeley! "Leave her alone!" There was something about his voice. She had never heard him like that. _'Concern?'_ yes she had heard that before. But there was something else in the timber of his voice. _'Fear?'_ she asked herself. "Don't touch her!" Seeley yelled. And then, she heard his voice cut off in a sob.

Without thinking, she reached out and grasped the doorknob. Frantically, she turned it first one way and then the other; the latching mechanism just would not disengage. Belatedly, she twisted the key in the lock, first clockwise, then counter-clockwise. Finally, she heard the locking mechanism click; she turned the doorknob savagely. The door opened silently.

She didn't know what she would find on the other side. She certainly didn't expect to be outside in a garden. And she surely didn't expect to see her husband, bound spread-eagle, upright, tied to a metal latticework attached to the stone blocks comprising the side of the building. Seeley was shirtless, bleeding from multiple stab wounds. His left eye swollen shut. Blood trickled from his nose and mouth. He didn't see her, or give any indication he saw the door open. A figure, indistinct, reached out towards him. But Seeley wasn't concerned with the spectre. He screamed at someone else, past where the figure stood, "Leave my daughter alone!" Temperance could see him struggle against his restraints. Light glinted off metal lunging from the figure's outstretched hand. She saw the knifepoint disappear into Seeley's side.

"No!" she screamed.

Seeley heard. He turned. Fear painted his eyes. "Save her, Temperance!" She didn't understand. Then she heard the baby crying. She turned to see a figure cloaked in black raise a child from a pure-white cradle. The child, swaddled in pinks and powder blues cried as the figure moved away from Seeley and Temperance. "Get Christy! Save our daughter!" Seeley yelled.

'_Our daughter!'_ Temperance thought, trying to get her head around the idea. _'Christy!'_ She knew the name instinctively. She saw the glint of metal arcing its way towards Seeley again. She also saw the dark figure, and pastel colors of the child becoming smaller as their distance increased.

She felt the gun in her hand. She didn't know how it got there, or where it came from. She raised it towards the retreating figure, growing ever smaller. _'I can't! I may hit her! Christy!"_ She moved and sighted in on the shadow attacking Seeley. Too late, she fired as she saw the knife blade enter Seeley's chest and then withdraw with a spurt of blood. The gun leaped in her hand. The flash, bright in the garden blinded her.

After a moment, she could see again. Blinking her eyes, willing the bright spots to go away, she saw the dark phantom was no longer there. All she could see was Seeley, trussed up against the wall. She didn't need to go to him, to check his vitals. He was dead. Their daughter was gone. She dropped to her knees, and then fell into a sitting position. Her nerveless fingers dropped the weapon and moved to either side of her head, clutching at her hair. She rocked silently back and forth. "Seeley…" she cried as her tears flowed. "Christy…" she anguished. Then, more softly, "Seeley…"

* * *

"Seeley," she murmured.

"I'm here," he said quietly. "Sorry I'm late."

Temperance opened her eyes. She twisted her head on the pillow, unsure, for a moment, of where she was. In the dim light she could see him, near the closet, undressing. _'It was a dream! A nightmare!'_ She turned to see the clock, _'12:11.'_ "It's okay," she said sleepily. Her mind already at work evaluating what had just seemed so real. Hiding her distress, she said, "It gave Cricket and me some _'girl time'_." She started to sit up.

Seeley, in the middle of removing his pants, began to hop over to her and finally gave up trying to remove his pants. He moved swiftly over to her, his pants bunched up on one leg. He pressed her back into the bed. Softly, he said, "Go back to sleep."

His closeness brought his aromas fully into her nostrils. She scrunched up her nose and raised the back of her hand to her nose. She made a sound, "Mmmph,"

Seeley nodded in the darkness, "Yeah…gunpowder, sweat and gun oil don't make for very good cologne." He continued as he began moving away, "I'm going to take a shower. Go back to sleep." He hopped on one leg, finally removing his pants completely.

She drifted back into the pillow, "Did you get anything to eat? After cleaning and storing your rifle?" Seeley shook his head. He didn't realize she couldn't see him. "Seeley?" she repeated, an echo from her dream.

"No," he said. "How about you and Cricket?"

She sighed, almost in a singsong, and then said, "We ordered in a salad."

Seeley said, "I'll be right back," as he moved to the door and opened it to leave. The light from the hallway spilled inside.

She saw Seeley in the light; his bare torso and muscular legs. The only part of him unseen was covered by his black boxer briefs. "Seeley?" she said.

He stopped and looked back to his wife. He saw her arm upraised, her hand motioning him to come over. He padded over to her, "What is it?"

She slid her upraised arm around his shoulder and cupped the nape of his neck. She pulled him to her. As she did, Seeley meekly protested, "Come on, Temperance! I really stink! Let me get cleaned up for you!"

"Do you really think I care?" she murmured through their lips.

* * *

Seeley stood in the tub, letting the water rain down upon him. He stood with his hands holding onto the shower piping, letting the water hit his shoulders and upper back. Occasionally, he raised his head, letting the water hit his head and cascade down the front of his chest. He rotated his shoulders, working the muscles in his upper chest and back.

It had been a good day. Good, but tiring. He had forgotten how much target shooting took out of him. While not as strenuous as say, digging a ditch. Nonetheless, the amount of energy for muscle control and mental requirements were fatiguing. _'No wonder Cricket had begged off, needing a nap,'_ Seeley thought. And of course, Temperance left to keep her company. _'Gave Jon and me some time to clean all our guns. So at least that isn't something hanging over my head.'_ All told, only Jack, Angela and Chaz made it to the bar with Zack. _'We'll have to make it up to him sometime,'_ Seeley thought.

Seeley's mind worked its way toward Sully. _'What has he gotten himself into now?'_ he thought. He felt a twinge of guilt. _'Maybe if I had maintained contact with him his life wouldn't have been so aimless. Falling in with the wrong kind of people.'_ Seeley brought his face up, letting the water wet his face. He let his head fall forward. The water cascaded from his scalp. He watched as the droplets fell. _'I didn't trust her. I was afraid if he came back into our lives Temperance would pick up where she left off with him.'_ Warm water rolled down his back as he curled his hands into fists, leaning his weight forward against the wall. _'Now he may be involved in the murder of a marine,'_ Seeley shook his head. He debated whether he should try to warn him. Just in case someone else had killed him. _'Maybe he wasn't even around when the murder happened.'_ Then, _'What was he doing at the club last night?' _

Seeley stood up, allowing the warm water to hit him flush in the face. He twisted his head, allowing the water to drench his face and run down his body. He jumped at the feel of Temperance's hands sliding across his abdomen. He quickly turned his head, spraying droplets into his wife's hair and face. She laughed, "What kind of LEO are you if I can get the drop on you this easy?" She pulled her body into his back. He could feel her nipples pressing into his back.

He smiled and turned back towards the shower, "I didn't hear you come in." The shower hit him in the chest. He continued, "I thought you were going back to sleep?"

"I just thought you might like some help washing your back," she kissed his shoulder. "As well as maybe some other parts of your anatomy," her hands moved from his abdomen to a lower appendage.

Seeley smiled, both at her words and her ministrations. He moved his hands to her forearms. Keeping them in place, he edged their bodies around until Temperance's back was now the recipient of the warm spray. She pulled his lower torso back into her as she pressed her pubis into him. Seeley pressed his hands against the opposite wall. He leaned forward slightly as her hands worked their magic and he felt her rhythmically pressing her hips into him. He felt her lips and teeth kiss and gently bite at his muscular back.

He disengaged her hands and turned to face her. Her hands moved to hold him again. Her sensuous smile seemed to make him even more erect, if that were possible. She laughed delightedly as her hands felt him seemingly jump. He covered her mouth with his. She accepted his tongue, entwining it with hers in her mouth. The warm rain beat down upon their two bodies. She whimpered when he removed his mouth; and moaned as she felt him tattoo her body with kisses as he moved to kneel before her. Her eyes rolled back as he nuzzled his head within her lower torso. She jumped and squealed, one hand extended against the shower wall, the other grasping the shower rod. The metal hooks holding the curtain rattled against the rod as she gasped, "Oh, Seeley…Oh my God…"

* * *

Seeley sat in the chaise out on the deck. Clad only in his boxer briefs and terrycloth robe, he felt the spring air washing over him. A faint light filtered from the open glass door behind him. "Are you sure you don't want any help?" he called into the house.

"Almost done," Temperance's muffled voice sounded from within the condo. "Do you need another beer?

Seeley raised the bottle; noting the half-full level of the liquid, he called back, "Please." And then, "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?"

Temperance appeared in the doorway, "You've done more than enough, thank you very much," she said reassuringly, breathlessly and matter-of-factly.

He turned to see her, also dressed in her terrycloth robe, carrying an unopened beer, glass of lemonade and a tray of food. Seeley started to get up to help her when she moved out onto the deck, "Sit," she said in her best hostess voice. "You need to save your strength."

Seeley smiled, "You got some work you need me to do?" he said, dripping of innuendo.

Setting the tray onto the table next to the chaise, she said, "I don't know if you would really call it '_work'_." She extended the unopened beer to him.

Seeley took the bottle, "What would _you_ call it?"

Temperance took a drink from her lemonade. She reached down and took Seeley's thigh. Motioning for him to open his legs, Seeley complied. She slid to a seated position in the space between his spread legs, leaning back against his chest, "Well," she said thoughtfully. "Banging your brains out comes to mind. You really won't have much to do…except maybe try to stay awake." She took another sip of lemonade.

"Well, too late as far as 'banging my brains out'. '_Try to stay awake?_'" he repeated incredulously. "You're kidding, right?" He kissed her neck.

"It's happened to me before," she said. She quickly added, "Not with you, mind you. But it has happened before."

Seeley took another pull from the bottle. "Whoever it was, the guy had to have been an idiot."

Temperance smiled, "Turns out, he was."

Seeley turned to the tray of food, "What've we got here?"

"Some grapes, celery, apple slices," she could feel Seeley's face turn to one of mock disgust. She smiled and continued, "Capped strawberries, cheddar cheese, summer sausage, sliced pepperoni, Ritz crackers…"

He reached out, placing a piece of sausage and cheese on a Ritz, "Ahh…nothing says _'I Love You'_ like fatty meats." Finished putting his hors d' oeuvre together, he picked it up and began angling it towards him when Temperance reached out and intercepted it before it made its stop in Seeley's waiting mouth. "Hey!" he said as Temperance bit the morsel in half. "I thought you were going vegetarian?"

"Mmmmm," she said while chewing. She swallowed, and said, "I know…there's just something about this that looks so good." She inspected the rest of the snack.

Seeley smiled as he made another one. "Today was a good day, wasn't it?"

He could hear the smile in her voice, "Yes, it was. Educational, too. How come you never mentioned NCIS before?" Temperance finished off her tidbit.

She could feel him swallow a piece of snacks, "We've never had any dealings with them before," he said. "We haven't mentioned the CIA either, but that doesn't mean I don't know any of those people over there, either."

Temperance reached over for a slice of pepperoni. "Gibbs seems like one of the good guys." She moved over to the cheese.

Seeley nodded, reaching for an apple slice, "Yeah, from some of the stories I've heard, he's got a tough history."

"Have you had any dealings with NCIS where I wasn't on the case as well? I mean where I wasn't involved in the case?" she popped the cheese and meat in her mouth.

Seeley nodded again, "Not too many, but some." Chewing on the apple slice, "Some people in the bureau don't care tor them." He explained, "Some think they're nothing more than retired MPs or retread cops. But every time I've dealt with them, they've been pretty professional."

"I think the woman, Ziva? I think she's from Mossad," Temperance said.

Seeley nodded, "Wouldn't put it past them." Changing the subject, Seeley said, "Jon said something to me today…"

"Uh-Oh," Temperance countered. "Why do I get the feeling this is trouble?"

Seeley squeezed her, "No," he said. "This is actually something I had been thinking about before he brought it up."

"Okay…what's on your mind?"

"Well, I know we talked about this a long time ago. And I truly like the condo…"

"Will you just spit it out?"

"I was going to bring it up about a week ago…how do you feel about moving?" Seeley asked.

"Got someplace in mind?" Temperance asked, suddenly aware of what Seeley was getting at.

"I was thinking a house," Seeley said. Temperance turned to him. "I mean with the baby coming, I was thinking a child should really grow up in a house." He watched her closely.

Temperance sat up and looked at him, "I agree." She lay back down against his chest.

"You wouldn't mind moving again? After only five years?"

"Seeley," Temperance said, "when we first started working together I lived in about 3 different apartments in the first two years. This is the longest I've stayed in one place since before…"

"What?"

"Since before my parents disappeared."

"Really?"

"I guess I didn't feel anyplace was like a home for me. So I kept it easy to just pick up and move," Temperance said subdued. "But now with you, anyplace can be a home for me." She sat up again and looked at him. "Let's do it."

"Yeah?" Seeley smiled.

"Yeah," Temperance smiled back. She lay back down again.

"So, I guess we'll need to find a realtor to find a house," Seeley said.

Temperance shook her head. "Why don't we build a place?" Seeley's heart skipped a beat. "That way, we'll have exactly what we want."

Seeley smiled, "Jon said if we wanted, he could help us out with the down payment for a house."

"We probably won't need it, Seeley. Besides," Temperance said, "this is going to be our house. We'll need to make it on our own."

"By the way," Seeley continued, "What are you doing Tuesday afternoon?"

Temperance smiled, "Got any plans in mind?"

"Jon told me his lawyer in Florida got an expedited hearing for the adoption."

"His lawyer called him today?"

"Yesterday…Friday," Seeley explained. "Jon didn't check his messages until the morning."

"We going to do anything special in celebration?"

Seeley said sardonically, "I'm sure Jon will have something planned."

"So…" she said, changing the subject yet again, "Have you thought about baby names?"

And so Temperance and Seeley lost themselves in the small talk and interaction lovers invariably experience when they find themselves with the Love of Their Life. The rest of the world fell away. All that existed were the laughs, hugs and kisses that make life worthwhile. They watched, drinking in the nectar of Love, as the sun rose.

* * *

**A/N:** The line "Nothing says 'I Love You' like fatty meats," was taken from the TV show "Frazier."

**A/N:** If anyone has any questions, or would like to discuss the story beyond what is available in the reviews, I have created a forum area on here for this story within the Forums section. It's titled, "Mitoch's Fanfics Discussion Page" Please feel free to use it. I will answer any and all posts. Navigating to it is somewhat clunky, you go to Forums / TV / Bones (It should be somewhere in the listing). Or, you can do a Search / Forums using a keyword from the title. In the forum, there will be a listing of all threads contained in the forum. You can filter it by changing the category dropdown box to display only those threads under the specific story you're addressing (i.e. "Promises", "Long Road Home" etc.).


	25. Monday Bloody Monday

Monday morning had come sooner than anyone could have guessed. Certainly sooner than Temperance had thought imaginable. _'We only have ourselves to blame,'_ she thought with a smile. Her mind rushed back over the weekend; the karaoke on Friday night, the shooting competition on Saturday, Seeley and her staying up all night Saturday night into Sunday morning talking. How long had it been since she had done **_that_**? Not to mention the torrid lovemaking sessions sprinkled throughout the weekend. Even their lounging around the house all day Sunday had been interrupted by several bouts of lovemaking. The thought of her husband's hands upon her lit a warmth throughout her satiated body. She smiled at the remembrance.

"What are you thinking about?" Cricket whispered.

Too late, Temperance's thoughts returned to Seeley's office. She looked around furtively. Seeing the three men, Seeley, Jon and Chaz, engaged in a conversation trying to ascertain the whereabouts of the leader of Mara Muerte. Slightly embarrassed, she whispered back, "Nothing, really." Seeing Cricket's skeptical look, she elaborated, "Just thinking about the weekend."

Cricket looked around conspiratorially. She moved her chair closer to Temperance. "Yeah?" she said, eyes bright, a slight smile lighting her face.

Temperance returned the smile, slightly embarrassed. "Well," she said in a low voice, "I'm not going to give you chapter and verse." Cricket's eyes widened with pleasure. Temperance continued, "Let's just say it was an extremely enjoyable weekend."

Cricket reached out and squeezed Temperance's forearm. "Me too," she said in a low voice as well. She shook her head, breathing deeply, "Jon is a constant surprise." She leaned in closer, "I just hope we don't have to chase anyone down today."

Temperance, amazed at Cricket's openness, said confidentially, "Seeley's always been a wonderful lover…" She looked quickly over to her husband and then back again, making sure the men couldn't hear, "but he was amazing. I was seriously concerned for my sanity."

Cricket beamed, stealing a surreptitious glace at the men and then looking back, "Jon wore me out. I had to push him away a couple of times. Just so I catch my breath."

The two women leaned in and softly giggled. It was then they realized the men had stopped talking. When they looked toward the group, they saw three pairs of eyes looking at them in utter confusion.

Finally, Seeley asked, "Do you want us to drop you off at a mall or something while we go pick this guy up? Or do you think you might want to pay attention?" His voice did not hold the sarcasm so evident in his words, but his eyes told the two women how serious he was.

"What?" Temperance said. "We're just going to ask this guy a couple of questions, right?" She looked from the men to Cricket. "How would that lead to trouble?"

Seeley returned, "This isn't going to be just like any other questioning we've done. Our gang unit has already tried to get him to come in and answer a few questions. His refusal isn't just obstinance. This is a play for power. If he refuses to come in, his standing in the gang goes up. If we go in there to force him to come in, and he can forcibly refuse…" Seeley shook his head.

"It will just make him more adamant not to come in next time," Jon finished.

"It could turn real ugly, real fast," Seeley continued.

Chaz, trying to be the peacemaker, "Really Doctor Booth and Christine, maybe it would be safer for you two if you weren't there?"

"Don't you think we can handle ourselves?" Temperance asked imperiously.

Chaz stepped over to them and said in a lower voice, "It's not that." He looked back at Jon and Seeley hunched over the map. He turned back to the women, "They may feel better if you weren't there. Two less things to worry about."

"I'm not letting my husband walk into danger alone," Cricket said curtly.

"Nor I," Temperance agreed.

"They won't be alone," Chaz said. "They'll have each other; I'll be there as well. And we'll be calling in for local backup." He began shaking his head, "Believe me, it's not necessary for you two to come."

Cricket's eyes burrowed into Chaz. She showed him her holstered weapon under her FBI windbreaker, "I'm coming."

Temperance withdrew her holstered weapon from her bag and slid it onto her hip. "I appreciate you'll be watching his back, Chaz," she locked eyes with him. She continued, "But do you honestly believe I would entrust his safety with local law enforcement?"

Chaz, satisfied the two women's focus was where it should be, nodded and with a small smile, moved back over to Jon and Seeley. Cricket turned to Temperance, "Good use of that idiom by the way." Temperance looked at her, confused. Cricket continued, slightly nodding, " _'Chapter and verse,'_ nice…"

* * *

Seeley surveyed the street. It was a Y intersection, where one road split into two. The Mara Muerte leadership stood on the triangular shaped block at the convergence of the Y. The second street running off the Y disappeared behind the buildings where the four men stood. _'Easy access for an escape route,'_ he thought. A line of parked cars stood along the far curb, partially hiding the men's legs. Three of the men wore longish, trench-type coats. The three men's interactions with the fourth told Seeley he was the leader. He would occasionally talk to people as they passed. Some seemed genuinely happy to see him. Most of the others looked decidedly nervous or afraid.

"What are they doing?" Temperance asked.

"Doing business," Seeley said. "Making their presence known. Keeping the neighborhood in line."

"Gun," Jon said matter-of-factly from behind Seeley.

Seeley attention zeroed in on one of the men in the trench coats. He spotted what Jon had noted. The man's coat had opened, revealing what appeared to be an assault pistol. Seeley nodded, "Maybe a Tec-9."

"Dispatch, 22705," Seeley spoke into the mic. He brought the mic down and gently tapped it on his thigh as he waited for the response. His eyes never left the group of men on the corner. Sitting in the bureau SUV, they could not be seen through the window tinting. Thus, he had no reason to hide his surveillance or use of the radio. After waiting what seemed an unusually lengthy amount of time, he started to raise the mic to his mouth.

Just then, a male voice responded over the speaker, "22705, Dispatch. Go."

Temperance, seated in the front passenger seat, exchanged questioning looks with Chaz, seated in the rear passenger seat.

Seeley, continued, "Roger, dispatch. Requesting backup local cowboys at the corner of 8th Avenue and Lexington. Suspects are…"

Seeley began counting, when from directly behind him Jon said, "Four, in the open."

Seeley continued, "Four Hispanics, armed. Over."

"Request local backup for four armed Hispanics at the corner of 8th and Lexington? Over."

"Affirmative, dispatch. Please advise backup, five agents are on site. Over."

"22705, will advise when local backup is on site. Over."

"22705, out."

"Dispatch, out."

Seeley attached the mic to the radio and turned back to the scene across the street.

"Tec-9?" Temperance asked.

"A 9mm semi-automatic pistol with a large magazine capacity. Thirty-two rounds," Seeley said.

"That it? Just a larger magazine capacity?" Temperance asked.

"The problem with the Tec-9," Jon added, "is that it is easily adaptable to automatic firing. It was part of the Assault Weapons Ban a few years ago."

"What was that look you two gave each other?" Cricket asked Temperance and Chaz from her position in the center seat, looking from one to the other. "When Seeley was talking to dispatch?"

Chaz shook his head, "It's probably nothing. It's a new dispatcher, that's all."

Seeley began eyeing the window glass in the SUV, "I don't know how resistant this glass is. The door should offer you pretty good protection if everything goes to hell in a handbasket." He looked at Temperance, "If gunfire starts, duck down and let the door shield you. You should be all right." He looked from Temperance to Cricket and back again. "Both of you."

"You don't mean you want us to stay in the car…" Cricket's voice rose.

"That's exactly what he's saying," Jon countered. He looked at her firmly.

Cricket turned to Temperance; understanding passed between them. She turned back to her husband, nodding, "All right, if you think that's best." It was the first time she had lied to him. She and Temperance had no intention of staying in the car if shooting started.

"So what do we do now?" Temperance asked.

"We wait," Seeley said simply as he checked his windbreaker pockets for his spare magazines. "Until backup is in place."

The rest of the group began double-checking their FBI windbreaker pockets for their own reloads.

* * *

"Now, why isn't the gang unit here with us; as backup?" Temperance asked.

Jon said, "We don't want to burn them with their contacts."

Temperance looked at Seeley, not understanding. He explained, "If the gang unit is here, Mara Muerte will be thinking that that our contacts are someone in the gang and will try to ferret them out."

"You'll lose an intelligence resource," Temperance said.

Jon, Chaz and Seeley all nodded.

Temperance and Cricket jumped at the disembodied voice from the radio, "22705, Dispatch." Temperance could feel the tenseness in the air.

"Dispatch, 22705, go," Seeley said into the mic.

"22705, local LEOs in place, awaiting your signal, over."

"Dispatch," Seeley said, looking up and down the street, "Are you sure local cowboys are in place? Over."

"Ten-Four, 22705. Over."

Seeley looked from one to the other. "Anybody else see them?"

"Looks like the group may be breaking up, Seeley," Temperance noted, pointing at the men on the corner. The men looked like they were shaking hands, doing chest bumps, saying farewells.

Finally, Seeley nodded, "Affirmative, dispatch. Ten-Twenty-Three."

"Affirmative, 22705."

"Let's go," Seeley said, stepping out of the SUV. Looking into Temperance's eyes, "Make sure you lock the doors," he said just before he closed the door.

Jon and Chaz followed Seeley out of the SUV. Temperance watched as Jon flanked out towards the left and Seeley out to the right, with Chaz in the center. She felt a hand on her back and heard the crackling of the Velcro as it gave way, exposing the large white FBI letters on the back of the her windbreaker. She turned to Cricket and reached out for her flap. Cricket moved sideways, her gaze never wavering from the window at the three Agents advancing on the men. The ripping sound of the Velcro releasing seemed loud inside the car. Temperance saw a flash of her dream as the two women watched the Hispanics' attention finally turn to focus on their husbands and friend.

* * *

The man standing to the right of the leader was the first to spot the three cops walking towards them. He reached out, jostling Jose's shoulder, "Yo-Yo, Jose. Tenemos compañía _(We've got company)_."

Jose stopped laughing. He turned to Reno. Seeing him nod towards the street, he turned to see the three men advancing toward the parked cars between the two groups. "¿Qué hacen estos locos quieren? _(What do these fools want? )_" he said loudly. As he motioned to the others, they took up positions flanking him.

As Seeley approached, he held his credentials case up, "I'm Special Agent Booth, FBI." He motioned to Chaz and then to Jon, "This is Agent Burns," Chaz held his credentials case up, showing his badge. "And that is Special Agent Smith," Jon held up his old credentials case up, showing his old badge. All three men put their identification cases away. "We'd just like to ask you a couple of questions," Seeley shook his head.

Jose sneered at him, "I know who you are," he spat at Seeley. "No tengo nada para ti, hombre! _(I got nothing for you, man!)_"

Seeley smiled as he held out his open hands, "Come on Jose. There's no reason we have to be on opposite sides here." He rotated his body, including everyone in the expanse of his hands. "We're just trying to find out what happened to a Salvadoran woman and her two children."

"Why's that?" Jose asked. "You misplace your putas?" The rest of the Hispanics laughed.

Seeley laughed as well. "Well no, they're not mine," he continued, holding his hands outward. He sobered and said, "We found their bodies a couple of weeks ago. A woman and her two little girls."

Jose stopped laughing. The other men immediately stopped laughing as well. "What makes you think we know anything about that? How come you ain't talking to La Vida Mala? That's more their style."

Seeley brought his left hand to his chest, "That's why we wanted to talk to you. You know what's happening on the street. Who better to help us solve a crime against one of your own?"

* * *

"Uh oh," Temperance and Cricket said almost simultaneously.

Cricket said, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Depends," Temperance said. "Are you seeing two guys coming up in Seeley and Jon's blind spots?"

Cricket removed her weapon from its holster. "I'm hoping I'm wrong. I'm hoping it's just someone coming up to watch what's going on."

Temperance said, as she removed her weapon from its holster, "I think this time we're **_all_** going to get bloodied." She saw the sunlight glint off the metal blade as the man advanced on Seeley.

* * *

"I know who you are," Jose said to Seeley. "I know what you did to my brother."

Seeley looked at Jose dispassionately, "Did he tell you why I did it?"

"Seeley watch out!" Temperance's voice seemed to come from the heavens. The two men on Jose's left started to point at the SUV.

"I don't care why!" he yelled. He waved at the three FBI Agents and yelled, **"Mátenlos!"** The three figures clad in trench coats began raising their weapons at the three agents.

As one, Jon, Chaz and Seeley drew their weapons and aimed center mass at the men in trench coats. Seeley, the quicker of the three, fired twice, knocking the man on the right backwards a step as he was raising his weapon up into firing position. It was then Seeley noticed the telltale bumps of body armor beneath the man's shirt. **"Armor!"** he shouted and readjusted his aim for a head shot.

Chaz fired once, hitting his target, the man next to Jose, full in the chest. The man didn't seem well-versed in the use of his gun; fumbling with his weapon, unable to bring it to bear. Chaz heard Seeley's shout of _'Armor!'_ and started to readjust when he saw Jose turn and run towards the other street. He ran between the two cars, leveling a shoulder block into the man, still fumbling with his weapon, knocking him down. Chaz disappeared behind the building, following full speed, after the now vanished Jose.

Jon also squeezed off a round. But this one was after Seeley's warning. The bullet entered the man's left eye. He dropped like a stone. Jon turned to his right to assess Chaz and Seeley's situation when he felt an intense pain in his left shoulder. He turned back around to see a fifth Hispanic had stuck a knife into his left scapula. He worked to bring his gun up to the man's body, but the man pushed Jon backwards into the parked car. The pressure forced the knife blade even deeper into the bone. The two men fought, as they slid down the side of the car, the hilt of the knife caught in the juncture of the door panel. The weight of the two men snapped the blade off in Jon's shoulder.

Seeley was drawing aim on his target when he felt a ripping through his forearm on his gun hand. Involuntarily, his grip loosened and his weapon clattered to the ground. Blood splattered from the wound as he parried the attacker's wild follow-up swing with his injured arm. Seeley pushed himself into the man; a headbutt knocked him to the ground. Seeley turned back to see the remaining men with the automatic weapons leveled at him. He dove to take cover by the side of the parked car. Looking around, he saw his semi-automatic a short distance from him. He moved forward, reaching for the gun with his left hand. At that moment, the two men opened up with their weapons on the SUV.

* * *

Watching the two men advance on Seeley and Jon, the two women looked around for some way to warn them. Cricket was about to unlatch the driver's side back seat door to yell a warning when Temperance said, "Wait, I've got an idea."

Cricket turned to see Temperance staring at the radio. She reached out and took the mic in her free hand. Her eyes searching the dials and knobs, "I've seen Seeley use this…" she started.

Cricket turned to see the men getting closer to Jon and Seeley, "Hurry Temperance!" she hissed.

Temperance found the mode knob and turned it to _'Speaker.'_ She felt it click into place. Looking out the window, she pressed the button on the mic, "Seeley watch out!"

* * *

The air erupted with the sound of gunfire. Seeley scrabbled for his gun just as the man with the knife lunged at him. Seeley rolled onto his back, the pavement hard and warm in the bright sun. The man lay on top of him, trying to force the knife blade into Seeley. Seeley's strength, even in his injured arm and hand was just enough to keep him at bay. He slid his left hand up, placing the barrel against the man's forehead and pulled the trigger. The man's dead weight collapsed on top of Seeley. Seeley rolled him off, looking around to see where Jon was. He saw him writhing by the rear of the other car. He saw the other attacker scoot behind the edge of Jon's cover. **_'Where the hell is the backup?'_ **his mind screamed. He turned to see the SUV, riddled with bullet strikes.

* * *

Jon had never felt such pain. He still had his weapon, but every time he moved, even just breathing, pain coursed through his upper body. He gritted his teeth and raised his head; seeing Seeley rolling an obviously dead body off him. He could see blood staining Seeley's shirt through his open windbreaker. He angled his head towards the opposite side of the street, seeing round after round punching into the SUV. He put his hands on the ground and pushed, trying to lift himself off the ground. Trying to get into a position to stop the onslaught of bullets aimed at the SUV. Pain shot through him. He hit himself in the head, trying to block out the pain, as he lay helpless on the ground. **"Where the hell is the backup, Seel?"** he screamed above the automatic gunfire.

* * *

Temperance turned the mode knob back to _'Radio'_ just as the first bullets pounded into the doors with loud, metallic _'Thunks.'_ Wide-eyed she looked at Cricket. "Is this a bad place to be?" she asked.

A few rounds hit the windows, cracking the glass in a dazzling array of lines. Cricket, just as wide-eyed, said, "Those windows may not hold up too much longer." A few more rounds hit the glass, the high-pitched chinking and scratching of the glass accentuating her point. **"Where the hell is the backup?"** she yelled over the metallic punching sound of the rounds striking the doors.

Temperance pressed the mic transmit button and screamed, "22705, Dispatch! **Where the hell is the backup?**"

"22705, Dispatch. They said they're on site, awaiting your signal."

A round passed through the glass and embedded itself in the opposite window. Cricket and Temperance looked at each other.

Temperance screamed, "Awaiting our signal? We're getting cut to pieces here!"

"Stand by…"

Cricket said, " _'**Stand by?'**_** Are they kidding?**" Temperance looked at the mic, her expression a mixture of disgust and incredulity.

"22705, Dispatch. They are on site at 8th Street and Lexington. No gunshots are reported."

Disbelief gave way to rage as Temperance yelled into the mic, "**8th STREET**? We are at **8th AVENUE** and Lexington. We've got men down here! And automatic gunfire pounding us!" She threw the mic away as more rounds breached the glass remnants of the windows, cracking the opposite windows.

Glass fragments rained down on the two as Cricket yelled, "We've got to get out of here!"

"Think it'll be any better out there?

"Seeley and Jon are down! Maybe alive, maybe dead. I'm not going out as a sitting duck!"

* * *

Seeley watched helplessly as round after round hit the SUV. **'GOD DAMN IT! THAT'S ENOUGH!'** he bellowed. He rolled over onto his back, his left arm extended under the car. He saw two pairs of legs. He fired again, and again and again. Spent shell casings bounced between the pavement and the car's undercarriage. One of the men dropped to the ground, screaming. The other set of legs disappeared. As the man was thrashing around, Seeley fired again, multiple times. He didn't know that one of the bullets had entered the man under his groin, ricocheted off his pelvis and then tore through the man's abdomen. All Seeley knew was the man had stopped moving. He heard a sound towards his feet and looked to see the other man appear from the front of the parked car. Seeley brought his gun out from under the car and trained it on the advancing man. It was only when he saw the man smile that he realized the slide on his gun had locked in the open position.

* * *

The two women edged toward the opposite doors. Reaching up to unlock the door, Temperance's left hand was struck by an almost spent bullet. The rounds were now coming through the doors! Blood splattered from her hand as she tried to operate the manual locking mechanism. The electronic mechanism seemed to be trashed. Finally, she and Cricket got their doors open. Crawling through the open doors, they fell the short distance to the pavement. Temperance clambered towards the front of the SUV, while Cricket crept to the rear. Looking under the SUV, they could see both Jon and Seeley lying on the ground. There was no sign of Chaz. The shooting had stopped. One Hispanic man appeared from behind the car and began advancing towards Jon, still writhing on the ground. Another Hispanic man moved from behind the forward car, moving towards Seeley. Temperance saw Seeley raise his gun towards him, only to see the slide had locked back in the open position. Seeley was out of bullets.

* * *

"You do realize you'll get the death penalty for killing an FBI agent?" Seeley said.

"Who's going to tell them?" The man calmly ejected his spent magazine and inserted a full one. "Not you pendejo!"

As he released the bolt, a bullet screamed into his shoulder, knocking him sideways. Almost in slow motion, Seeley saw Temperance running towards the man, eyes wide, arms outstretched, firing her weapon. He saw the man's head jump as round after round pierced his skull. He heard her yelling, **"Ahhhhhhhhh,"** as she moved forward. Behind him, he could hear shooting, then a slight gurgling, and then more shots.

Cricket had seen the man drawing down on Jon. That just wasn't going to happen. While she didn't know her target was not wearing armor, her first shot went through the man's neck. Her second shot went into his right ear. It didn't matter where the other ones went. He was dead before he hit the ground. She went to Jon, still kicking against the ground.

Seeley grabbed a fresh magazine from his jacket and slid it home. He released the slide, standing up to survey the damage. Police and Emergency Response sirens filled the air. As he got to his feet, Temperance was there. Helping him stand. He saw she was bleeding from her hand. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, flexing her fingers. Still clutched in his good arm, she noticed the blood falling from his injured arm. "Are you?"

Seeley nodded exhaustedly. The two looked towards Jon. Cricket had taken his weapon and was holding him. He kicked at the ground. Seeley and Temperance moved over to them. "Where are you hit?" Seeley asked.

Jon shook his head, "Bastard stabbed me in my shoulder." Through clenched teeth he said, "Blade is buried in the bone."

"The paramedics are on their way," Temperance said. "They should have something for the pain."

Seeley stood up and looked around. "Where's Chaz?"

Temperance looked around, shaking her head. Cricket said, "Last I saw, he took off after the leader, down the street."

At that, they heard Chaz's voice coming from around the corner, "What's the matter with you?" As he turned the corner, they saw Chaz, completely disheveled. He had Jose by the arm, prodding him along. Jose was handcuffed, his hands behind him, his left eye beginning to swell shut, and it looked like he had a broken nose. His white shirt painted with blood. Chaz continued, shaking Jose like a child, "All we wanted to do was ask you a couple of questions. And you had to make it into a thing." He shoved Jose against the hood of the car. When he finally looked away from Jose, and saw the carnage on the street, his expression took on a look of wonderment. "Wow," he said. "I was wondering where you guys were." Looking around, "Everybody okay?"

"We're all alive," Seeley said. "That's the important thing."

As Cricket got Jon into a sitting position and Temperance moved back to the SUV to get the first aid kit, it was only then Chaz spotted the wreckage of the SUV. "Oh man! Look at that!"

"What?" Seeley asked, as he looked to the car and then back to Chaz. Jon and Cricket followed Seeley's looks.

Chaz raised his arm, pointing at the car, "I'm the one who signed that out, Agent Booth!" He turned to Seeley, "They're not gonna let me sign out another vehicle for years. You know that, right?"

Temperance had no idea why Seeley and Jon were laughing when she arrived back with the first aid kit.


	26. Curtains for Jon

"_When_ do we get our guns back?" Temperance said loudly.

"Just as soon as ballistics gets done with them and the crime scene guys can figure out what shots went where," Seeley answered loudly. "You know how this goes."

"Do you guys really have to yell?" Jon said.

Seeley sat on the end of the hospital bed, his arm rested, unwrapped, on a treatment table. Without the bandage, Seeley could see the clean slice in his forearm. The blade hadn't sunk deep into the flesh. Just enough to fillet the meat. _'Thank God they've got me on pain killers.'_ Seeley looked around at the curtains partitioning him off from the others. They looked like any other emergency room curtains he had seen. Opaque from the top to about six inches from the hem. The curtain itself went from ceiling to about a foot above the floor. Looking up at the metal tracks in the ceiling, he thought, _'Why are ceilings in emergency rooms so high?'_ "Sorry about that," he responded loudly to Jon. "I didn't realize you were trying to sleep." He waited a moment. No response. Even louder, he said, "I know someone your age needs to make sure they get their rest. You know, naps in the afternoon, going to bed early…" He smiled, knowing he was getting the upper hand. "Tell you what…" Seeley continued, only to be interrupted by a cough from the end of his partition.

Seeley turned his head to see Jon standing at the end of the curtain. He was shirtless, the scars of his life plainly visible for those who knew where and what to look for. An IV bag hung from a mobile stand, attached via the transparent tubing to his left arm. His eyes were almost slits. Seeley could tell he was in no mood for joking around. "Hey," Seeley said. "Should you be standing up and moving around like that?"

Seeley didn't think it possible, but Jon's eyes took on an even more menacing aspect. Seeley saw his right hand come up and grab the edge of the curtain. Slowly, pushing the IV stand with his left arm, he walked the curtain from its endpoint towards the wall. The metal slides in the tracks clacked together as they moved along their metal channels. As Jon pushed the curtain aside, he exposed his own treatment bed. The crisp, white cotton sheets were slightly rumpled. A crumpled pillow lay towards the end away from the wall. A few spots of blood, the only discoloration of the bed covering. Seeley saw Cricket sitting in a chair against the wall on the other side of the bed. Her head shook slightly at Seeley. While she did not say a word, her expression, body language, along with the headshake screamed at Seeley, _'This isn't the time.'_

Jon grunted when he had arrived at the wall; the fabric couldn't bunch together any more. He slowly turned, the plastic wheels on the IV stand chittering as he turned, and retraced his steps back along the curtain's former boundary. As he slowly moved by, Seeley asked concernedly, "Don't you think you should sit back down?" Jon stopped and slowly turned his head towards Seeley.

Before he had a chance to speak, Temperance said loudly, "What are you guys doing?"

Jon turned to the voice and started shambling across the open aisle to the other cordoned-off area. Seeley could see his wounded shoulder with part of the knife blade protruding from the skin. As Jon moved towards the other curtain, Seeley said, louder than he probably needed to, "Let's not talk for awhile…Okay?"

Jon had made it to the endpoint of the curtain. He turned to Seeley, a look of disbelief in his eyes. Without looking, he reached up with his right hand and grabbed the edge of the curtain. His movements showed definite signs of a labored effort. It almost looked like he was using the IV stand as a brace to keep from falling over. Jon started walking the curtain towards the wall, the metal slides rattling in the track. He moved the curtain aside, revealing Temperance sitting on a carbon copy of the other two treatment beds, her left forearm and hand resting on a treatment table. Her IV tubing twisted around from her right arm and attached to the plastic liquid-filled bag hanging from her own stand. Surprised at seeing Jon up and about, she asked, "Should you be up and moving around like this?"

Jon didn't miss a step. He continued moving the curtain out of the way. The only indication he had heard was the slight shaking of his head. Temperance looked towards Cricket, still sitting in the chair next to the wall. Seeing the warning expression on her face, she turned to Seeley. He still wore his shirt, but had rolled his sleeves up. Blood stained the remnants of his right sleeve and across the front of the shirt. The plastic tubing of an IV attached to his left arm snaked its way up to a bag of liquid atop his own IV stand. His right forearm rested on the treatment table. He too wore a warning expression on his face as he subtly shook his head. Confused, Temperance looked back to Jon.

He grunted again as the slides reached the end of the track, stopping him from advancing any further. With a deep breath, one that looked like it hurt, he turned and began walking back over to his bed. The three watched as he stopped halfway there. He turned and said in a lower than normal voice, "Stop yelling. They're pieces of cloth. Sound travels through them." He turned and began moving again.

It was at that point the charge nurse entered the room, "What in hell do you think you're doing?" She moved over to Temperance's curtain. Reaching up, she grabbed the end and started sliding it forward. She stopped short when she ran into Jon, standing in her way.

In a controlled voice he said, "We don't need the privacy curtains." When he saw her start to object, he continued, "Nobody is going to remove any more clothing. We all know each other." He painfully raised his arm towards Seeley, "This is my son," he moved his arm to indicate Temperance, "That's his wife…we don't need them." He turned to Seeley and Temperance, "It's too loud in here when the curtains are drawn." He turned back to the nurse.

The nurse was set to give this man a schooling in hospital procedures when she saw something in his eyes. It wasn't pleading, imperiousness or even an attempt at commanding her. She didn't know exactly why, but she relented. "All right," she said as the metal slides rattled back towards the wall. She pointed back to the unoccupied bed, "Now you get on that bed and stay there until the doctor comes back with the results of the x-rays."

Jon nodded and shambled towards the empty bed. Cricket intercepted him and helped him lay face down upon the mattress. The nurse shot a meaningful look at Seeley and then one at Temperance. Satisfied everyone knew who was in charge; she turned and exited the treatment room.

* * *

"Looks like a clean through and through," the intern noted to Temperance as he held her hand up to better visualize the wounds.

Temperance's mouth opened in a grimace as the young doctor manipulated her fingers, wrist and palm. Looking up at her, he finally noticed her discomfort. "Would you like some pain medication?"

"No," she said through clenched teeth. "But I would appreciate if you would stop grinding my palm together."

As the intern let go of her hand, she breathed in relief. The intern held up the x-ray and began looking at it through the light. "You're really very lucky. The bullet entered between the third and fourth metacarpal and exited without damaging bones, ligaments or muscles. The odds of this happening are…"

"I know," Temperance snapped. She had already known her injuries, while they were not inconsequential; they were also not life threatening. Her concern rested squarely on Seeley and Jon.

Jon seemed to have the more serious of the injuries. The remnants of the knife blade were still stuck in his scapula. The doctors had done an emergency x-ray. Unable to do an MRI until the removal of the metal in his shoulder, they were now in the process of reading the x-ray to determine the extent of his internal injuries. Seeley's injury also did not seem to be life threatening. In some ways, it reminded Temperance of Jon's injury so long ago. His left arm had been slashed the way Seeley's was now.

She looked at Seeley, sitting on his hospital bed, looking completely bored. The intern had looked at his wound first. Seeing no nerve or vascular damage, he had put a call into the plastic surgeon for a consult. So now, there was nothing to do but wait.

"Once the plastic surgeon is done with Agent Booth," the intern tilted his head towards Seeley, "we'll see what he can do for your hand." Temperance nodded dully. He reached out once again and manipulated her hand. As though double checking his findings. "You know, I've never seen this type of gunshot wound before." Looking at the elongated entrance wound, he said, "Normally they're just round holes."

Temperance said, "The bullet was probably tumbling as it flew through the air. I think it had come through the car door." She jumped, "Aiiii!" She inhaled loudly through her teeth, "Sssssss."

The intern looked at her, "Are you sure you don't want any Demerol?"

Through clenched teeth Temperance answered, "No…" and finally she explained, "I'm pregnant."

"There shouldn't be any problems with the pregnancy," he said.

Temperance, still clenching her teeth, shook her head. The intern noted her wedding rings. "You might want to take those off." Temperance looked at him coolly. He continued, "You hand will probably swell. When it does, you may have problems with your fingers."

"Thank you, Doctor," Temperance said. He nodded, placed the x-ray and her chart behind Temperance, on the bed. Looking around, not seeing anything more he could do, the intern left.

"You should take your rings off, Temperance," Seeley said.

Shocked, she admonished him, "I said I wasn't going to take them off. Remember?" Seeley nodded. "I made a promise, and I'm not going to break it."

"Temperance," Seeley said softly. "This is a situation that we can both agree you need to take them off." She looked at him steadfastly. "You could lose your finger." And then finally, "Please."

Temperance looked at her hand. After a moment, she finally reached over and pulled on the rings. They wouldn't move! She moved the fingers of her right hand and started to push the rings up from the base of her ring finger. Slowly, the rings edged upward, until they finally reached a release point. She held the two rings in the palm of her right hand, looking at them. With a sigh, she placed them into her jacket pocket.

Almost clinically, she raised her injured hand, rotating it back and forth as she poked and prodded the bones, tendons and muscles surrounding the wounds. Pretty much doing what she had just admonished the intern for doing. She raised her hand towards the light, still rotating it at the wrist. She was amused at the light peeking through the hole. Laughingly, she held out her hand towards her husband. "Hey Seeley!" she chirped. "I can see you!" she said looking through the hole.

Seeley had a strange look on his face. She could see a tinge of panic flow over his face. Her own smile faded as Seeley turned to the left side of the bed, away from her and Jon, and retched onto the floor.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Temperance asked worriedly as she dabbed the wet towel onto Seeley's face. She glanced over at the hospital janitor cleaning up Seeley's vomit. She looked back at Seeley, his face still looked pallid and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

The nurse, standing next to Temperance, asked Seeley, "Perhaps it was a reaction to the pain meds?"

Seeley shook his head, a small gasp escaped from his lips as he said, "I've been on Demerol before. It's never affected me like this." He inhaled deeply; his eyes seemed to regain their focus. He nodded, stopping Temperance's ministrations with his free hand, "I'm feeling better now." Staring deep in her eyes he breathed, "Thanks."

The nurse said, "Are you sure?" She looked at him, unconvinced.

Seeley breathed deeply. Nodding he said, "Yeah, I'm okay now." He looked from the nurse to Temperance.

The nurse moved towards the door, "Just the same, I'll bring in a receptacle in case you start feeling nauseous again."

Seeley nodded. "Sorry, man," he offered to the janitor.

The janitor, _'Will'_ it said on his nametag, smiled. "Don't sweat it." He continued the mopping. "If this is the worst I see today I'll be lucky."

Seeley looked back at Temperance, who had resumed stroking his face with the damp cloth. He would tell her. Tonight. In private. When they lay in bed. He wasn't about to tell her what had caused his momentary panic in full view of everyone around. Jon, and perhaps Cricket would understand. But the words he needed to speak were for her alone.

He had seen many dead bodies. Even before working so closely with the Jeffersonian. He had been present at countless crime scenes and autopsies. Men, women, children. He had seen bodies in various stages of decomposition and mutilation. He had long ago come to terms with the mortality of humans. Intellectually, he knew that all living things die. It was a part of life itself.

He had also come to terms with his own mortality. His stints in the Army, working for the Bureau, even his brush with death five years ago brought him to his own acceptance. He looked into Temperance's blue eyes. A sadness washed over him. When she held up her hand, and he had seen the horrendous injury marring that beautiful hand, it had finally hit him. Some day, there would no longer be blood flowing through her veins. There would be no more laughter from her lips. The hands that hold him so gently will no longer touch or feel. The sparkle in her eyes will no longer light up his heart. What would he do if she died before him? How could he live? How could the world go on without her? He breathed deeply, attempting to ward off another panic attack.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Temperance said, bringing him out of his reverie.

The janitor had gone. Seeley smiled at her, bringing her hand, still clutching the towel, up to his lips, he kissed the back of her hand. He shook his head slightly and lied, "Nothing important." He leaned in and kissed her softly. Moving back upright, he continued, "Something that will never come to pass."

Temperance smiled and teased, "And you have the power to stop it?"

He nodded, "With every ounce of strength I have, yeah. I'll certainly try to make sure of it."

A small cough came from the doorway. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

All four inhabitants of the room turned to see Chaz standing in the doorway. No longer the picture of a man who had been in a fistfight, Chaz stood wearing his dark blue FBI windbreaker, open, over his bloodied shirt and tie. The blood was not his.

"Not at all," Cricket said as she held Jon's hand. "How are you doing?"

As he stepped inside the room, Chaz shook his head, "No injuries, so that's a good thing." Looking around at Jon, Seeley and Temperance, "How are you guys doing? Still no doctors yet?"

"Oh, they've been here all right. And then they just…disappeared," Jon grumbled.

Chaz motioned to Jon with his head, "He been this way long?"

"As long as I've known him," Seeley cracked.

"Ha…Ha," Jon muttered sarcastically into the pillow.

Chaz looked to Seeley, concern in his eyes. Seeley shook his head, "I think they just need to up his pain meds." Chaz nodded in understanding.

"What are we doing here, man?" a voice from the doorway yelled. "Where's my lawyer?"

Everyone except Jon looked to the doorway. Jose Ortega, his hands handcuffed behind his back, stood in the doorway, flanked by two uniformed patrolmen. A large, white bandage covered his nose and his left eye was swollen shut. Chaz glared at him and then looked back towards the group in the room.

Seeley nodded at Jose, "What's his story?"

Chaz turned to Seeley, "Broken nose…"

Temperance, in a low voice, "Good job, Chaz!"

Chaz continued, "Left eye contusion. Nothing that can't be justified by a resisting charge."

Seeley nodded, "Mirandized?"

Chaz continued, nodding, "Yep. The first thing out of his mouth was, _'I want a lawyer.'_ I told him he can call him down at the office."

Seeley dipped his head towards Chaz, "And that other thing?"

Chaz nodded back and unobtrusively patted his breast pocket. Seeley nodded in acknowledgement.

"Man!" Jose laughed. "This place looks like a war zone." He smiled, seeing Jon, and Seeley's wounds. "Looks like you won't be coming to my hood again any time soon."

Chaz turned to him, "Hey!" he yelled into his face. "I thought you were exercising your right to remain silent?" he warned. Jose belligerently fell silent.

Jon raised his head, "Hey Chaz? Maybe you should take him downstairs to see his friends before you take him back to the Bureau?"

"I didn't know they had hospital rooms downstairs," Jose said happily at the thought his friends were still alive.

Temperance deadpanned, "They don't."

"So what's downstairs?" Jose asked.

The rest of the group shared looks of amazement until Jon said dripping with contempt, "The morgue, you idiot." He dropped his head to the pillow.

The smile disappeared from Jose's face. He looked at Jon, face down in his pillow, "That's just mean!"

Jon raised his head slightly, "So sue me. I have a headache." He dropped his head back down.

"We'll see you guys back at the Bureau," Chaz said as he grabbed Jose by the arm. The rest of the group could see Chaz's eyes malevolently burrow into him as he said through clenched teeth, "What did I tell you?" They watched as Chaz steered him roughly away.

* * *

"Well, Mr. Smith," Doctor Hatcher said. "You have a fairly deep gouge in the S1 region of your left, dorsal scapula caused by the knife blade currently embedded in your back."

Jon lay on his stomach, his head face down in the pillow. He rose up and turned his head to look at the black-haired woman sitting alongside the bed, "The S1 region?"

Temperance interjected, "That's the blade portion of the scapula." Doctor Hatcher, Cricket, Seeley and even Jon raised himself up further from his supine position to look at her. Temperance looked from one to the other, "What? I know bones."

Jon plopped back down onto the pillow as Hatcher and Cricket turned back to him. Doctor Hatcher went on, "There is a bit of bone fragment that has been gouged out by the knife blade and it's floating just off to the side of the scapula."

Cricket looked at Jon concernedly. "Now, there's some good news here and some bad news," Doctor Hatcher noted.

"Well, let's start with the good news then," Jon said.

Doctor Hatcher smiled, "The good news is because the damage is so small, we won't have to do surgery to do any repairs to the bone or extract the fragment. Once we remove the knife blade, if we don't see any other damage, the bone will remodel within a few months. The only thing we would need to watch out for is infection of the bone or surrounding tissue."

"What's the bad news?" Cricket asked, worried.

Hatcher smiled, "The bad news is that it's going to hurt like hell for a couple of weeks." Cricket laughed in relief as she leaned in and kissed Jon. Doctor Hatcher stood up and bent over Jon, examining the wound. "Once we remove the knife blade, we'll keep you overnight, for observation."

Jon nodded, "Thanks, Doc! Just as long as I'm out of here and in Seeley's office by ten tomorrow morning." Jon rose up with a grimace and extended his right hand to shake her hand.

As she shook hands with Jon, Doctor Hatcher continued, "Just remember, you should take it easy for a couple of weeks." She looked at Cricket. "That's more for the pain than anything else." Cricket nodded. "We'll get you prepped for the removal of that knife blade and suture you up." She nodded to the nurse standing by with the hypodermic. The nurse inserted the needle into the IV port and injected the pain medication. "This is to help alleviate the pain," stated Hatcher.

After a few moments, Jon said lazily, "Oh, yeah. That feels _much_ better." With a smile and a nod, Doctor Hatcher left. Cricket leaned in and kissed Jon.

"What's going on tomorrow morning in my office?" Seeley asked.

Jon's muffled voice came from the pillow, "Didn't I tell you? We got an expedited hearing on the adoption. We can attend via conference call."

"And that's at ten tomorrow?" Temperance asked. "Are you going to be okay by then?"

"You heard the Doc. I just have to take it easy for a couple of weeks," Jon said dreamily.

"Did you also forget to tell Seeley and Temperance we were going to go back down to Florida Wednesday night?" Cricket asked. Both Seeley and Temperance looked shocked.

Jon's nebulous voice came from somewhere deep within the pillow, "I can't remember…" His voice sounded almost childlike. Cricket smiled up at Seeley.

Seeley returned the smile. It was a sight to see Jon so groggy. He was always wrapped so tightly, always in control. Temperance let out a slight giggle.

"Don't laugh at me," Jon said, almost fully out. Temperance looked at Seeley and laughed silently

Cricket continued, through her smile. "With the case winding down like it is," she turned from Seeley to Temperance. "Right? Mara Muerte is either responsible or they know who's responsible?"

Seeley nodded, "Yeah, probably."

Cricket continued, "Well, we've got some packing to do and complete some other business transactions before we move back up here. So, Jon and I thought the sooner we get that done, the sooner we can be here permanently," she smiled.

Temperance agreed, "Makes sense. Do you want me to come down and help?"

Cricket's smile became broader, "Thanks for the offer Temperance. But these are some things we can, and probably should do on our own." She looked from Temperance to Seeley again and added, "Unless you were already planning on coming down?"

Seeley and Temperance both shook their heads, "No, not really," Temperance said.

"Besides," Jon's languid voice broke through the anesthesia, "you need to keep an eye out for contractors to build our house."

"_Our_ house?" Temperance said, looking at the three alert individuals.

"Sure," Jon's sedated voice murmured. "One wing for Cricket and me, another for you two and the kids." Three sets of bewildered eyes watched as the unconcerned Jon drifted off into unconsciousness.


	27. Let's Make A Deal

Seeley held the door to the taxi open, offering his hand first to Cricket, and then to Temperance as they exited the vehicle. The three had chosen to share a cab back to the Hoover Building. It only made sense, as their FBI vehicle had been shot to tatters a few hours ago. The local law enforcement personnel transported Chaz and the prisoner, Jose, to headquarters earlier. That left the three of them stranded at the hospital. After completion of Jon's procedure, and Temperance and Seeley's suturing of their wounds, the three decided to take advantage of Jon's unconsciousness to obtain their transportation, as well as get back to work. Cricket would pick up her and Jon's rental car, while Temperance would have access to her car; she had driven it over to the Bureau from the Jeffersonian. That left only Seeley with the daunting task of requisitioning another vehicle. While it was true, Chaz had been the one to sign the wrecked vehicle out from the garage today, as the senior agent it was still Seeley's responsibility.

As Seeley bent through the open window of the cab, paying the driver, Temperance asked Cricket, "Do you want to get something to eat later on? Before you go back to the hotel tonight?"

Cricket nodded, "That'd be nice. But I'm going to stay the night with Jon at the hospital."

Temperance said, "Are you sure? I mean, Jon will be in and out of sleep for a while. He probably won't be awake and alert until probably tomorrow morning…"

Cricket answered, "I know. But…" Cricket smiled, "We've never spent the night apart from each other since I got back from the trial in Dallas that one time, before we were married. I don't want to be away from him for long."

The taxi sped off; intent on hunting down another fare. Seeley arrived at the two women, "Away from who? For how long?"

Temperance smiled at him, "Cricket was just telling me she'll be spending the night at the hospital with Jon."

Seeley nodded, "So, is that a _'yes'_ or a _'no'_ on dinner later?" He looked from Temperance to Cricket.

Cricket smiled, "That's a yes," she said with a nod.

Seeley said, "If you want, we can pick something up and eat it in Jon's room?"

Temperance looked at Seeley with a slightly confused look. She looked towards Cricket, who said, "We can go to a restaurant, if that's your preference. As Temperance said, Jon will be in and out for awhile."

Seeley nodding, saying, "I know. But I can see that you honestly don't want to leave him for very long." He smiled, "Hell, it's probably making you crazy being here with us now." Cricket smiled in return. He looked to Temperance and then back to Cricket, "We'll pick something up."

Cricket smiled as she reached up and hugged him, "Thanks, Seeley." After she was done with him, she reached up and hugged Temperance, "Thank you Temperance."

"Sure," Temperance said, still puzzled.

Cricket started walking towards the parking garage after letting Temperance go. Looking back she said, "Remember, we've got the conference call tomorrow morning."

Seeley shouted after her, "We'll see you later!" Cricket waved in acknowledgement and moved on toward the garage. Seeley moved over to the right of Temperance. He put his right hand in the small of her back, guiding her towards the front door. "What's up?" he asked.

Temperance, deep in thought, unconsciously allowed Seeley to guide her. "Hmm? Oh, I just found it odd that Cricket would spend the night in the hospital with Jon." Seeley opened the front door with his right hand, grimacing at the exertion on his stitches as Temperance moved through the threshold. She continued, "I mean, Jon won't know she's not there. And I'm sure she could use the comfort of a bed, instead of sitting up all night in a chair." Seeley followed Temperance as she prattled on.

Once in the elevator, Temperance turned to Seeley, "Did you hear what Cricket said? She said they haven't spent the night apart since that time she traveled to Dallas to testify in that trial. That was over _**five**_ _**years**_ _**ago**_!"

Seeley turned from his study of their indistinct reflections in the brushed steel of the doors, "And?"

Temperance was stunned. "What do you mean '_And?'_ Don't you think that's kind of strange?"

Seeley subtly shook his head and turned back to the polished doors, "I think it's sweet."

The stunned expression on Temperance's face took on a flabbergasted look, "Sweet? Don't you think it's strange that after five years they are so enraptured with each other that they can't be apart for any extended length of time?" Temperance looked forward at the doors, half muttering, "I could understand it back then, when the relationship was new and exciting…"

Seeley said, stone-faced, "And our relationship isn't?"

"Of course it is, Seeley!" Temperance countered. "But we don't spend every waking and sleeping hour together!"

Seeley shrugged, "They don't spend every waking hour together either." He tilted his head from side to side, "If they don't want to be separated from each other when they sleep," he turned to her, "I don't see a problem with it."

Temperance returned his gaze, "Would _**you**_ want to spend every night with _**me**_?" she said, a bit of sarcasm tingeing her reference. She smiled, ironically.

She was surprised when he didn't answer right away. She was even more surprised when a touch of sadness seemed to wash over him. "When you go away, Temperance," Seeley said softly, "I don't sleep." The mocking smile faded from her lips. "Every book tour, every meeting with your publisher, every red carpet affair, every lecture or professional consultation you travel to. I don't sleep." He turned back to the changing floor indicator lights. "I toss and turn until I finally have to get up and go out into the living room. The bed seems foreign, uncomfortable." Surprised at the effect of his words upon her, Temperance reached out and grasped his hand. He continued, "I look around for something to take my mind off you not being there." He paused, "No matter what I do, it never works. Not until you're back in our bed, curled up in my arms." He turned to her, "So, yeah. I want to spend every night with you." He turned back to the doors when the sound of the elevator's chime signaled their arrival. "Even the nights when we're arguing about some little, inconsequential thing." The doors opened. "I want you to _**never**_ leave."

He started to exit the car, but Temperance's tug on his hand brought him back inside. He turned to her as she said, "Why didn't you tell me?" The doors closed, but the elevator stood motionless.

He shrugged. "To what end, Temperance? It's part of your job. You have to do those things to be a successful author. You have to give lectures and assist in consultations as the preeminent authority in forensic anthropology." He turned to her, "It's who you are."

Temperance said, "I'm sorry Seeley." She looked towards the floor. "I didn't realize how my traveling would affect you. And now, with the baby coming…I'll try to cut down on the amount of travel I do."

Seeley shook his head, "It's something I can help you with. At least once the baby is here. I'll take care of her, or him, while you're gone." He added, "You shouldn't limit yourself because of me."

"Maybe next time..." Something in her voice made Seeley turn to her, trying to read her expression, "You can take some vacation time. Come with me."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want you to change your routine on the trips just to salve to my insecurities."

He could see her smile as, still looking at the floor, in a small voice she said, "It's not insecurities." She clutched his hand tightly. "Whenever I'm gone…in all the hotel rooms and suites…" She finally looked at him, blinking back tears, "I don't sleep."

* * *

As Seeley and Temperance made their way through the office, they could see Chaz in his cubicle, working on paperwork. Their route through the office had taken them past the empty conference room and then the Deputy Director's office.

"Maybe you can schedule the conference room for the call tomorrow instead of us doing the call in your office?" Temperance suggested.

Seeley nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea. It might be a bit more comfortable for Jon. But there might be a tradeoff in privacy." He glanced over at his wife. "The glass walls and all."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Temperance said, shaking her head. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone lurking around trying to see what's going on inside." She smiled at her husband. Seeley returned the smile, melting her heart.

They arrived at Chaz's desk. "How's it going, Chaz?" Seeley asked.

Chaz, without looking up from his paperwork groaned, "Have you ever had to fill out one of these vehicular incident reports? I swear, they use the most obtuse, bureaucratic incomprehensible language they can find." He shook his head.

"Tell me about it," Seeley commiserated. "I've got to fill one out too."

"That's the hallmark of a government bureaucracy," Temperance agreed.

At the sound of her voice, Chaz almost leapt to his feet, turning to face the two. With an embarrassed look, Chaz said, "Sorry Doctor Booth, I didn't know you were there."

Temperance absent-mindedly reached out with her left hand and patted Chaz's upper arm, "Don't worry about it, Chaz." She smiled, "I've told you before, you don't have to act all gentlemanly around me."

Chaz nodded. Seeing the bandage on her hand and Seeley beginning to peel off his windbreaker, he asked, "How are you two doing?" He reached out to help Seeley pull the windbreaker over his bandaged arm.

Seeley grimaced as he angled his arm in order to allow the sleeve to move freely down his arm, "I'm doing okay. At least as well as can be expected." He visibly relaxed as the fabric fell free from his arm. "Thanks."

Temperance waved her left hand freely in the air, "I'm all right." She flexed her fingers a couple of times. "I feel a pulling sensation sometimes when I move my fingers, but other wise…" Both she and Seeley started digging in their respective windbreaker pockets.

"They give you any pain…" Chaz started to say only to see both Seeley and Temperance produce an orange, white-topped plastic bottle. They shook the two bottles in unison, producing a sound like castanets. Chaz nodded and smiled. "How about Jon?"

Temperance smiled, "He's doing much better."

Seeley added, "Sleeping comfortably. He should be out by tomorrow." Changing expression, "What about Jose?" Seeley asked.

Chaz motioned with his head towards the interrogation room, "Been cooling his heels in there since we got here." He looked at Seeley, "His lawyer finally got here about fifteen minutes ago. We cleared out of the observation room to give them some privacy."

"And the other thing?" Seeley asked.

"Still working on it," Chaz said simply. At Seeley's glower, Chaz continued, "Hey! It took awhile before we got what we needed."

Seeley said, seemingly mollified, "Any time frame when it will be done?"

Chaz shook his head, "Not yet."

The bellow of an older, male voice cut through the office. "Booth! Burns!" The three turned to see Deputy Director William "Will" Kelly standing outside the door to his office. His expression left no doubt about his extreme anger. He jabbed his thumb towards his office. "My office!" he shouted. "Now!"

Chaz and Seeley exchanged resigned glances and began moving unenthusiastically towards the office. Kelly looked beyond them at a worried-looking Temperance. Jabbing his finger at her, he snapped, "This involves you too!" Seeley and Chaz looked at one another, as Kelly barked at Temperance, "You can get in here as well!"

Seeley stopped and waited for Temperance to join him, and then the two of them moved to join Chaz in his slow walk to judgment.

* * *

Seeley, Temperance and Chaz sat facing the large oaken desk in Kelly's office. The older man prowled back and forth behind desk; Seeley thought of him as a martinet preparing for his kangaroo court. A tall man, however a bit shorter than Seeley, his white hair combed straight back, he reminded Seeley of the late Deputy Director Kirby. Although, not as competent. Seeley had never liked the man. Like so many of the Deputy Directors since Cullen, this man had taken the job as a bridge to his retirement. Seeley remembered the terms from his Army days, _'Short'_ and the more derogatory, _'ROADie,'_ "Retired on Active Duty." The man was more concerned with riding his time out, not making any waves, and boosting his pension.

"Sir," Seeley said. "Before we get started, there's something I'd like to say."

Kelly froze in his pacing. "And that is?" he said icily.

"I don't know what this is all about," Seeley looked at Kelly piercingly. "But if you ever speak to my wife like that again..." Temperance, seated on Seeley's left, looked in astonishment at her husband. He continued, "You will never make it to retirement."

Kelly's lips curled up in a derisive sneer. He leaned forward on his desk, "And just how would you intend to do that without your gun?" He tilted his head from right to left and back again mockingly.

"I don't need a gun for someone like you," Seeley sneered back. Temperance reached out and squeezed his forearm warningly.

"Tough guy, huh?" Kelly stood up straight. "How would a suspension fit into those plans?"

"I would fully expect to be fired if that situation were to occur again," Seeley shot back. He and Kelly glowered at each other.

Horrified, Temperance tried to change the subject, "Director Kelly, perhaps you could tell us why you wanted to speak with us?"

Kelly placed his hands on his hips. Looking from one to the other he said, "Does somebody want to explain just what the **HELL** happened out there today?"

Seeley said, "We had a lead on a case that Mara Muerte may somehow be involved. On Friday, we had the gang unit put out the word that we wanted to talk with the leader." Seeley shook his head, "He didn't want to come in, so we went to him to ask him some questions."

"We've got five dead civilians on the street!" Kelly bellowed. Seeley opened his mouth to explain, but Kelly wasn't having it. He continued his rant, "I've got one former agent, a civilian, in the hospital! Another civilian shot!" he motioned towards Temperance. "Another agent with his arm sliced up! And a bureau vehicle totaled!" Looking at Seeley and Chaz he almost screamed, "Where was your backup? Is there any reason why I shouldn't suspend the two of you right now?"

Chaz said loudly, "It wasn't our fault! We called for backup! They went to the wrong address!" He looked over at Temperance for confirmation.

"That's right, sir!" Temperance said. "I called in to see where the backup was after all the shooting started. The dispatcher said they were at 8th Street and Lexington instead of 8th Avenue and Lexington."

"_You_ called in?" Kelly asked angrily.

"Yes," Temperance affirmed. She added, "Cricket…Christine Smith and I stayed in the car while Seeley, Jon and Chaz went to question the suspect."

"Chaz?" Kelly asked.

Seeley answered, "Agent Burns. We call him Chaz."

Kelly shook his head. "What were you doing taking civilians on a potentially dangerous op?"

Seeley continued, "Jon Smith is a retired agent. Christine only put her retirement paperwork in a couple of weeks ago. Both of them carry concealed weapons permits in Maryland, Virginia, West Virginia and Florida."

"And what about?" Kelly turned his head towards Temperance.

"What?" she said. "I'm licensed by the FBI to conceal carry in the performance of my duties as a contractor."

Kelly's voice returned to the bellowing level as he directed his anger towards Seeley, "That doesn't make any difference! Three civilians on an operation is unacceptable Agent Booth!" He began pacing behind his desk again. He ran his hand through his slick hair, "What the hell am I going to tell the Director? Not to mention civic leaders and the media!"

Seeley was getting truly angry now. "You tell them the truth." Kelly stopped and looked at Seeley incredulously. Seeley continued, "You tell them you had agents following up on a lead on a case involving a dead Hispanic woman and her children. The agents wanted to ask the leader of Mara Muerte a few questions. The agents acted in self-defense resulting in the deaths of the initiators of the conflict. The agents involved did sustain injuries, none of them are thought to be life threatening."

Kelly resumed his pacing as though he hadn't heard. He waved his hands in front of him as he said to no one in particular, "This whole cowboy…scientist in the field…retired agents crap is going to stop. I thought it was an abomination when I first heard about it." He stopped pacing, "The only reason I went along with it was because the case clearance was so high." He looked at Seeley, "But you know what? Screw it! I'm done taking heat for your wild west antics." Muttering in disgust, he continued, "Arresting a Deputy Undersecretary of Labor…" He began nodding his head; waving his finger from Seeley to Temperance and back again, "As of now, I'm severing your partnership."

Seeley exploded, "You can't do that!" he shouted as he stood up.

"Of course I can, _Agent_ Booth!" Kelly said mockingly. "You two are married! What part of married agents not working together don't you understand?"

"She's not an agent!" Booth shouted.

"Then why is she carrying a gun, _Agent_ Booth?"

Temperance had jumped to her feet as well, "Are you really going to jeopardize the relationship the Bureau has with the Jeffersonian Institute based on one situation gone bad?"

Kelly smiled, "Of course not, Doctor Booth. I'm merely reassigning _Agent_ Booth to desk duty due to his injury. I'll assign another agent to liaison with the Jeffersonian."

Temperance shook her head, "Booth is the _**only**_ agent I'm going to work with."

Kelly shrugged. "Suit yourself. You can assign someone else from the Jeffersonian to work with the agent. Either way, no more field work for you. You and your people stay in the lab, where you belong."

"You don't understand, Director Kelly," Temperance said, her hands on her hips. "I'm the Head of Forensics at the Jeffersonian Institute. While you may send an agent requesting help on a case, _**I**_ decide whether we have time to assist the Bureau."

Kelly smiled; it was a smarmy, used-car salesman, lizard-like smile. "Now really, Doctor Booth," he said ingratiatingly. "Do you really want to jeopardize the good working relations between the FBI and another government agency, the Jeffersonian? I don't think that would sit very well with your superiors, or the people counting on funding from the government?"

Seeley could see Temperance's jaw muscles clench. Kelly had them. It wasn't a big deal for him to be suspended or in hot water at work. Heck, he was used to it. But he wasn't about to allow Temperance's position to be put at risk. He reached out and held her forearm. "Wait a second everyone." He looked from Temperance to Kelly, "Let's hold on before we do something that will embarrass _**both**_ of our superiors." Kelly looked placidly at Booth's suggestion.

Chaz asked, "What do you propose, Agent Booth?"

"Everything stays the same," at Kelly's reaction he continued, "for now. See if everything looks the same in a couple of days. Chaz, Temperance and I continue to work the case." Kelly looked dubious. "We have a suspect in interrogation now. We're just waiting for him to finish talking to his lawyer and then we'll question him."

"What makes you think he'll confess?" Kelly asked.

Chaz interrupted, "Jose didn't do the crime." Kelly looked at him. "He's too far up in the gang hierarchy. If he wants sex, he doesn't need to go out and find two little girls and their mother."

Seeley added, "But he's a conduit for their green cards. He can lead us to who took their green cards. That's who raped and killed the girls and their mother."

Kelly was thinking about it. "What kind of leverage will you use?"

Seeley and Chaz looked at each other. "We've got something in the works," Seeley said.

Kelly thought about it a moment. "Okay." Temperance, Seeley and Chaz took a breath. "You've got one week to wrap this case up." He turned to Seeley, "You're on desk duty. You can interview suspects, but no field work." Seeley started to object when he spotted Temperance's warning look. Kelly continued, "If I come out of my office and you're not in yours, you better be at lunch, interviewing a suspect or taking a crap. If you're doing unauthorized fieldwork, you're done. Gone." Kelly turned to Temperance. "You no longer are authorized to carry a gun."

"What?" she howled.

"Even if everybody is cleared of any wrongdoing in this mess today. Your authorization is revoked. If you want to carry, you have to go through the process of applying through the local authorities. And you'll be carrying as a private citizen. Not under the auspices of the Bureau."

Seeley could see her jaw set in anger and the fire well in her eyes. This definitely wasn't going to end well. Just as quickly as her anger blazed, however, it dissipated; replaced by a shrewd glint that Seeley had seen before. He knew she was weighing her options, cataloguing facts for future reference. Instead, she merely nodded. Kelly missed the look.

Proud of his manipulation of the group, Kelly turned to Chaz, "You are now going to be the liaison agent with the Jeffersonian." Kelly looked from Chaz's stunned expression to Seeley and then on to Temperance. "Is that acceptable to you?" he asked Temperance.

"Yes," she said. "That will work…for now."

"Now get out of here," Kelly looked at the three. "All of you."

As they moved through the door, Kelly sat down and leaned back in his chair. _'They made it so easy for me,'_ he thought smugly.

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Temperance asked as they congregated a little ways away from Kelly's door.

"We do what we always do," Seeley said as he started walking towards his office. Temperance and Chaz fell in step behind him. "We do our jobs the way we've always done them." Temperance looked back at Chaz, who was smiling. Temperance joined in with her own smile. She turned back to watch her husband striding purposefully into his own office. Watching Seeley in action always seemed to excite her.

"And how do we do that?" she asked, watching Seeley open a file drawer and remove a fresh white dress shirt.

Seeley unbuttoned his shirt, "Chaz will be the conduit for information between you and your people at the Jeffersonian and me. In case there are any more forensic details we find." He grimaced slightly as he pulled his bloodied shirt off. Temperance moved over to help him.

"And you'll be the interrogator of any suspects we pull in," Chaz agreed.

"Exactly," Seeley said, again grimacing as he pulled the shirt on. Temperance began helping him roll up the sleeve over the bandage.

Her own wound stung as she manipulated the fabric, but she hid the discomfort. "Do you think you should maybe take it easy for a bit?"

Seeley shook his head, "The longer this guy has to get comfortable, the more recalcitrant he's likely to become." As Temperance helped dress him, Seeley continued, "Chaz and I will start out questioning him. I want you," he indicated Temperance, "to stay in the observation room. We're waiting on some results from the lab. Once you get them, pick a good spot and then come in with the results folder."

Temperance finished tucking his shirt in his pants, "Any particular role you'd like me to play?"

Seeley stopped tying his tie and looked at her, "Well, that's something we'll discuss in more detail tonight, at home."

Once what he had said actually registered, and she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes, along with his grin, Temperance poked him in his ribs and playfully admonished, "Are you sure they didn't mix up your pain medication with something else? Maybe a little blue pill?"

Chaz began laughing, only to be interrupted by an FBI agent, who was attached to the gang unit, standing in the doorway threshold. "Agent Booth? Agent Burns?"

Seeley and Temperance's laughter died down. "Yes?" Seeley said.

"Your suspect and his lawyer are ready for you."

"Thanks," Seeley said. "Be right there." He looked at what was left of his team, "Let's go."

* * *

Temperance watched as Seeley and Jon entered the interrogation room. Both men were dressed impeccably. With the exception of the bandage on Seeley's forearm, not a trace of what had gone on only a few short hours ago. _'Very professional,'_ she thought. At the table, she could see two Hispanic men. One was Jose Ortega, the leader of Mara Muerte. He looked as she had last seen him at the hospital. Except he seemed a bit more agitated and for some reason he had a knot on his forehead she had not seen before. The other man dressed in a grey suit with a multi-colored tie.

The man in the suit stood up as Seeley and Chaz entered the room. Temperance noticed he did not extend his hand for a handshake when he introduced himself. "Gentlemen," he said. "I'm Miguel Villafuerte. Mr. Ortega's attorney."

Seeley nodded, introducing himself and Chaz. "Special Agent Seeley Booth and Agent Charles Burns." Villafuerte nodded in response.

As the three men seated themselves, Villafuerte spoke, "First of all, I must protest the length of time you have held my client. He has been here almost four hours," he turned to Jose. "Is that correct?"

Jose said, "Yeah, that's right." He became more agitated as he pointed to the swelling on his forehead. "And these guys weren't happy beating me up on the street. This is what they done in here."

"Who did that?" Seeley asked.

Jose pointed to Seeley and then to Chaz, "Both of you."

Chaz said, "We took you to the hospital and got you all patched up. And since you've been here, this is the first anyone has been in here with you."

Seeley added, "Why would someone beat you in here?"

"Trying to get information!" Jose exclaimed.

Seeley and Chaz looked at each other. Villafuerte added, "I just want you to know that I'll be filing a complaint for the use of excessive force, both when he was arrested and in here. As well as violating his civil rights by questioning him after he requested a lawyer."

"Noted, counselor," Seeley said. "But as far as questioning him, I just got here about thirty minutes ago. That's what? Fifteen minutes after you got here."

Villafuerte looked at his client icily. "They're lying, man!" Jose assured him.

Seeley smiled as he opened Jose's file, "Let's see…Jose Ortega. Younger brother of Roberto Ortega, former leader of Mara Muerte, who was gunned down with four of his lieutenants in a supposed drug deal gone bad. The murder was never solved," Seeley paused.

"Is this the crime you wanted to speak with my client about? An unsolved murder from four years ago?" Villfuerte asked.

"Not at all," Seeley said innocently. "I'm just looking at background information." Seeley turned back to the folder. "Jose then steps in as _el jefe_, and runs the gang until today."

"Eres un cobarde apestoso! _(You're a stinking coward!)_" Jose spat at Seeley.

Seeley turned to Chaz, "How often does _that_ happen? A brother takes over a gang after the leader is killed?"

Chaz shook his head, "Hardly ever, I'd bet. Hell, _I've_ never heard of it."

"What are you getting at, Agent Booth?" Villafuerte was becoming agitated now. "Are you accusing my client of orchestrating the removal of his brother from the head of the association?"

Seeley and Chaz both laughed as they looked at one another, "Association? That's a good one!" Seeley became serious. "Like I said, I'm just laying the groundwork for an understanding between us." Seeley signaled to Chaz. At the sign, Chaz opened the folder and laid out the INS photos of Rosalia, Olivia and Celia Serra. "We're trying to find out who raped and killed this woman and her two daughters."

Jose looked stunned, "And you think I did it? ¿Qué puta estúpido eres! _(What a stupid whore you are!)_"

Seeley shook his head, "No, we don't think you did it." He pinned Jose with his gaze, "But we think you know who did. We think you got their green cards from the killers and sold them to unsuspecting illegal aliens."

"Now," Seeley continued, "What happened today…that's another matter completely."

Villafuerte had enough, "All right, this interview is over." He began to rise. "My client is not saying another word." He pointed to the door. "Once I leave this room, you can no longer question him and anything he says is inadmissible!" He started to walk to the door.

Seeley started to get up. As did Chaz.

"Where are you going?" Jose asked angrily. "Don't want to hear the truth about you gringos?"

Seeley matter-of-factly said, "Your lawyer's right. Once he leaves, we can't question you."

"Why not?"

"You've invoked your right to remain silent." Chaz said. "You've also invoked your right to representation."

"As long as you maintain representation, we can't talk, or listen to you without that representation. So we'll just make arrangements to have you transferred to a cell," Seeley said as he and Chaz had caught up to Villafuerte just as he had his hand on the doorknob.

"Villafuerte," Jose called out. He stopped and looked at Jose. "You're fired."

"That'll do it," Seeley said as he moved back over to his seat.

Villafuerte began to argue, "You can't do that! He's been coerced!"

"Never stand up. The whole conversation's been recorded, with his lawyer sitting by his side the whole time," Chaz said as he patted Villafuerte on the back and opened the door. "Oops, I mean ex-lawyer." He held the door open as he guided Villafuerte outside.

Seeley opened up the file folder, "Just one more, housekeeping item, Jose." He slid the _'Waiver of Rights'_ form over to him. "We just need you to sign this before we continue."

"What's it say?"

"It says you've agreed to talk to us without legal representation," Seeley said. "Among other things." He set a pen down in front of Jose. As Jose signed, Seeley and Chase exchanged knowing glances.

"Thank you, "Seeley said as he examined the signed form. He slid it back into the folder.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Jose said. He started to become even angrier. "You think you can come into our neighborhood and just push us around? Like you did my brother?"

'_Now we've come to it,'_ Seeley thought. "Is that why he needed to be eliminated? He was soft?"

"You can't come into our neighborhood, stick your gun in somebody's mouth and then just walk away!" he yelled.

Seeley's body tensed. "I can only assume your brother told you that story, as I'm sure if it happened, it would have occurred in a deserted alley." Seeley stole a quick glance towards the one-way glass behind him.

He continued, "And I'm sure your brother told you the other part of the story."

"Yeah," Jose sneered. "He told me how that bitch had knocked him unconscious." Jose looked around the room. "In this same building!" He stared at Seeley, "He told me how he had put a hit out on her. And that you ambushed him in that alley!"

Temperance stood looking at the report in the file folder just delivered to her. At Jose's revelation, she looked up in astonishment.

"Ambush is such a loaded word," Seeley opined. He looked at Chaz, "I prefer _'surprised'_. Don't you." Chaz smiled. Seeley looked back at Jose. "Anyway, what else did he tell you?"

Jose looked at Seeley blankly.

"Did he tell you I made sure the alley was deserted so only he and I knew about it? I didn't disrespect him in front of his crew. Did he tell you all I did was warn him off? Did he tell you he put the hit out on her because she wasn't FBI? He thought she was a private citizen. No big deal to kill her. But I don't like it when my partner is put in danger. I take steps to ensure she isn't." Seeley scrunched up his nose, "It's a pride thing with me. It doesn't matter to me if she's FBI, or just a scientist in a museum. She's my partner, ese! Nobody hurts my partner! Not then, not now!"

A few moments passed, Seeley and Jose staring each other down. Finally, there was a knock on the door and it opened. Temperance walked through, carrying a file folder as well as some type of small equipment in her hand. "Excuse me Agent Booth, Agent Burns. This just came for you." She handed the folder to Seeley and set the device on the table. It was small, about one and a half inches by four inches. There were a number of buttons along one end and what looked like a speaker grille on the other. Temperance went to stand along the far mirror, pressing Chaz's shoulder to keep him in his seat as she passed. For all intents and purposes, she looked like a lower-ranking agent.

As Seeley read the report, Jose asked, indicating the equipment, "What's that?"

Seeley responded, flipping a page in the file folder, "Mmmm? Oh it's a DVR."

"Really?" Jose said, surprised. "Like a TIVO? Can it get _'American Idol'_?" He looked to Temperance, and winked; trying to be as suave as a man with a broken nose can be.

Seeley looked up from the pages. Hiding his disbelief, he looked from Chaz to Temperance. They seemed to be having trouble hiding their amusement. Seeley turned back. "No, Jose. DVR. Digital Voice Recorder."

"You going to record our conversation? I thought you were already?"

"Let's get back to what happened earlier today," Seeley said, sitting up straighter. "You're going to go to jail for a long time, Jose. Now you could make a deal, help us out with this other matter and we might be able to give you some consideration in how you do your time."

"You got nothing on me," he said defiantly. "Nothing on today," he flipped his index finger at the file folder with the Serras' pictures. "Nothing on that." He looked at Seeley, "Nothing on my brother." He turned to Temperance, "How about after this we go someplace quiet? I can be your Romeo, Juliet."

Temperance rolled her eyes, "Really, Jose." She smiled, "Have you taken a look at yourself lately?" She motioned towards the glass. "Besides," she continued, "your brother had a much better line than that, and look what I did to him."

Jose's expression turned belligerent. "I want my lawyer." He sat back, arms crossed.

Temperance, Chaz and Seeley all started to laugh. Seeley finally said, "You waived your right to representation." He brought the waiver form out from the folder. Seeley held it up to Jose, and then replaced it back in the folder.

Seeley began again, "Attempted murder of a federal officer," he shook his head. "That's some long and pretty hard time."

"Attempted murder, ha!" Jose laughed. "I never even pointed a gun at any of you. You got nothing."

Seeley nodded as he leaned forward and hit the _'Play'_ button. The group listened in silence.

'_I'm Special Agent Booth, FBI….this is Agent Burns…and that is Special Agent Smith.'_

"That's me, " Seeley said. A few moments passed and then Seeley's voice spoke again, _'We'd just like to ask you a couple of questions.'_

A Hispanic accented voice said, _'I know who you are. No tengo nada para ti, hombre!'_

Seeley pointed at Jose, "That's you."

Seeley's voice, _'Come on Jose. There's no reason we have to be on opposite sides here. We're just trying to find out what happened to a Salvadoran woman and her two children.'_

Jose's voice, _'Why's that? You misplace your putas?'_ Jose shook his head and said over the sound of laughter from the DVR, "That's not me."

On the DVR Seeley laughed and continued, _'Well no, they're not mine. We found their bodies a couple of weeks ago. A woman and her two little girls.'_

Jose's voice, _'What makes you think we know anything about that? How come you ain't talking to La Vida Mala? That's more their style.'_

Seeley's voice, _'That's why we wanted to talk to you. You know what's happening on the street. Who better to help us solve a crime against one of your own?'_

Jose's voice, _'I know who you are…I know what you did to my brother.'_

Seeley's voice, _'Did he tell you why I did it?'_

Temperance's voice boomed from the DVR, _'Seeley watch out!'_

Jose's voice, yelling, _'I don't care why!...__**Mátenlos!**__'_

The sounds of gunfire erupted from the DVR. Seeley pressed the _'Stop'_ button. "I think we all know what happened after that."

Jose shook his head, "That ain't me!"

Temperance said, "Of course it is! You keep using _'ain't'_ just like on the recording."

Seeley continued, "What's really important about that recording is that word, _'Mátenlos'_. Now, I realize you think all us gringos are stupid and don't know that _'Mátenlos'_ means _'Kill them'_ in Spanish. That's attempted murder. You were directing others to kill federal officers."

Jose's belligerence faded a bit. "You can't prove that's me." He shook his head. "It's your word against mine."

"Come on," Chaz chided. "Don't you think we would have made sure before showing you this?"

Chaz picked up the remote control and turned on the video monitor. The others looked at the screen. Jose sat at the table. As the group watched, Jose included, he became more and more agitated. Shouting obscenities at the glass.

Jose complained, "You can't do that! You can't record me while I'm in custody. Except when my lawyer's here."

"Actually," Temperance said, "That's the only time we _can't_ record you." Seeley looked at her and smiled. She continued, "You and your lawyer are entitled to privacy. Anytime else, forget it."

After a few more moments of watching Jose jump out of his seat, sit back down and screaming obscenities, Chaz said, "Ooh! I've seen this before! Here comes the good part!"

They watched, almost enraptured as on the screen Jose leaped to his feet and screamed, 'Estás muerto! _(You are dead!)_'.

He kicked over the chair, '¿Crees que son seguros? _(You think you are safe?)_'

Moving over to the glass he screamed, 'Esconde detrás de ese vidrio? _(Hiding behind this glass?)_'

He pounded his forehead into the glass, 'Te encontraré! _(I will find you!)_'

At the sight and sound of Jose's head hitting the glass, Temperance, Chaz and Seeley jumped. "Ohh," Chaz said. "That's gonna leave a mark." He turned to Jose, pointing at his forehead, "I guess it did. Kinda puts the kibosh on your excessive force complaint."

'Usted y todo el mundo importante para usted! _(You and everybody important to you!)_' He slammed his head into the glass again.

Temperance went over to the area of the glass where he had performed his head butt. Examining the glass, she said, "You know, when I was in the observation room I wondered where that smear came from."

On the screen, Jose stood yelling at the glass, 'Le ruego que me mato! _(You will beg for me to kill you!)'_

Chaz stopped the video in the middle of another rant, "That's enough of that."

Seeley said, "You know, you and your brother do a lot of threatening of people. I suppose that's how you maintain order in your _'association'_." Jose looked at Seeley with pure hatred in his eyes. Seeley continued on, "Now the reason we're showing you this is to kind of help you along in your level of cooperation." Seeley tapped the folder. "You see, we took comparisons of the voice on the DVR and the voice on the video. Do you want to guess how they came out?"

"I'd certainly like to know, Agent Booth," Chaz said.

"It was only a 99 percent match," Seeley said. "But the lab said the one percent was due to different recording mediums and equipment."

Jose still seemed a bit belligerent. "So what?" He looked from one to the other. "I can do time. You think I don't have reach? Even inside I can still get to you."

"There you go again, Jose. Threatening my people," Seeley admonished, like a schoolteacher. "But you see, you're not the only one with reach."

Temperance noted a sudden change in Jose's attitude. "Reach?" he said. "What kind of reach could _you_ have?"

Seeley shook his head, "What do you think will happen to you if word gets out that you assassinated your brother and his lieutenants so you could take over Mara Muerte? What do you think all the guys inside who were loyal to your brother will do?"

Jose shrugged "Nothing. Cause I'm the leader now."

"Really?" Seeley said. "Even when we put you in administrative segregation?"

Temperance didn't know why, but the change in Jose's temperament was startling. "You can't do that!" he yelled. He was afraid!

"Sure we can," Seeley said, smilingly. "You're going away. That's for sure. Whether you go in with a target on your back or not is your decision." After a few moments, Seeley continued, "Do you really think they won't get to you when you come in wearing a snitch jacket?"

Temperance got it. By putting Jose in administrative segregation, the other inmates would think he was an informant. She smiled at how Seeley had maneuvered Jose into it.

"What do you want?" Jose said resignedly.

Chaz opened the folder and spread out the photos once again.

Jose nodded, "Yeah, I sold their green cards."

"When?" Seeley asked.

"Around the middle of November, last year," Jose said petulantly.

"Where'd you get them from?" Seeley asked.

"A guy in another crew, Vicente Soto."

"La Vida Mala?" Chaz asked.

Jose shook his head, "No, these guys travel around a lot. They don't stay in town very long."

"They got a name?" Seeley asked.

Jose, still shaking his head, "I never heard one. El jefe owns a boat. Goes by the name Eduardo Torres."

Seeley, Chaz and Temperance looked from one to the other. Each reading the others' thoughts.

'_Eduardo Torres….Sully…again.'_


	28. Smith, Seeley Smith

She had been here before.

Except now, the daylight highlighted the full decrepitude of the hallway. The threadbare carpeting, its pattern faded to nothingness in spots. The half-paneled half-papered walls, worn from neglect. The legs of the tables and loveseats gouged, as though by some beast sharpening its teeth. Now, none of the flowers stood in the vases. Instead, remnants of dried petals and leaves lay scattered about the base of the vases' etched glass. Thin rods of desiccated stems stood within the vessels.

The smell of mildew and rotted wood assaulted her nose. Involuntarily, she raised her left hand to ward off the stench. The white bandage and tape added yet another pungency to the odors attacking her. She turned the palm of her hand to her nose and mouth, forgetting the exit wound bandage. She gagged involuntarily at the smell and moved purposefully towards the large door at the end of the hallway.

She reached for the key with her right hand; only to be surprised at the revolver she held. _'Have I been carrying this all this time?'_ she asked herself. Taking a deep breath, she quickly switched the gun over to her left hand; working the key in the lock. She finally heard the _'Click'_ of the lock and turned the doorknob.

Once outside, exhaling loudly, she looked around. The garden was a tangled mess of weeds, choking the life out of the more fragile flowers and plants. She could see where the stone walls had cracked. The mortar holding the stones together crumbled. She could see where large sections of the wall were on the verge of tumbling down.

She was surprised as, through an alcove, Seeley appeared. Happiness enveloped her. He was safe…alive. But the joy was short-lived. He looked haggard, haunted. Worry etched throughout his eyes. But relief showered over him as he said to her, "There you are!" He ran to her and clutched her to him. But then he stopped.

Looking around quickly, he asked, "Did you find him?"

Temperance followed Seeley's eyes. "Who?"

Seeley looked at her, incredulous. "Who? JJ!" he almost yelled. "Our son?" he said, disbelieving she had forgotten why they were there.

It was then she noticed he carried his weapon openly. She quickly understood they were in danger. "JJ?"

Seeley looked around again, "They said they had John hidden someplace in here," he muttered. "But I haven't seen him," he turned sharply to Temperance. "Have you?"

Still playing catch up, Temperance shook her head, "No." She transferred her own weapon back to her shooting hand. _'John,'_ she thought. _'A son? What happened to Christy?'_

So lost in her thoughts, she missed the figures entering the garden from a far recess in the stone walls. She felt Seeley's push on her right shoulder just before she lost her balance and fell to the ground, her gun clattering away.

"Get down!" she heard him yell as the sound of gunshots pierced the air. Looking up at him, she saw the bullets cascade into his chest. One…Two…Three! Horrified, she saw the blood staining his shirt as he crumpled to the ground. Even as she could hear the voices from the others moving closer to her, she crawled over to him. His blood had stopped flowing from the wounds. The blood-soaked shirt stained her hands. She had a feeling of Déjà vu. _'Five years ago.'_

The figures had stopped. She looked up at them. Towering over her and her dead husband…indistinct…dark, within the shadows of the stone walls. One of them held an infant, swathed in yellows and blues. _'John,'_ she thought. Then corrected herself, _'JJ.'_

One of the figures pointed a revolver at Temperance. The other pointed one at JJ. Her vision tunneled in to the weapon aimed at her son. Time seemed to slow as she saw the hammer drawing back…the cylinder rotating, placing a fresh cartridge in the firing position. She was frozen, motionless, as fear clutched at her chest. She heard herself scream, "No!" as the hammer began its forward movement.

* * *

Temperance bolted upright. "No!" she yelled to the darkened room.

"What?" Seeley half-mumbled as he sat up next to his wife, trying to shake the sleep and medicine-induced cobwebs from his mind.

Temperance looked around, breathing heavily. She was home…in her own bed. The darkened room was illuminated only by the digital readout of the alarm clock. She felt Seeley next to her. His scent filled her nostrils, consigning the fetid odor of the decaying house to the recesses of her dreams.

"What's wrong?" Seeley asked worriedly, still attempting to force himself into alertness. _'Damn those meds,'_ he thought angrily. _'That's it. Tomorrow I'm not taking any more.'_

"Nothing," she breathed in relief. "Go back to sleep."

"Yeah, three chances of that happening. Slim, fat and none. And Slim's out of town," he said ironically as he brushed the sleep from his eyes with the palm of his hand. "Bad dream?" he asked.

Seeley could see her nodding in the green glow of the alarm clock. He reached out and encircled her waist with his arm. Leaning into her, he murmured, "Want to tell me about it?"

She leaned back into him, "It's just a dream." She arced her hand above her head, nestling it on the nape of his neck. "My subconscious playing tricks with me."

"Mmmm," he murmured as he kissed her neck softly. "Sometimes all it takes is talking about it to get it out of your system."

To Temperance's surprise, he disengaged himself and padded across the room. "Where are you going?" she said, her voice dripping with hurt.

"Right here," he said as he bent down and opened the mini-fridge. The white light momentarily blinded her as he said, "Water or OJ?"

"Water's okay," she said holding her hand to her eyes, trying to block out the glare. She could have turned her head away. But in all honesty, she didn't want to miss the sight of her husband, dressed only in his boxer briefs, leaning down into the fridge.

Seeley dug out a water bottle, "Remember, we have to keep an eye on your blood sugars." He edged the door shut using his foot as he started moving back to the bed.

She smiled at his protectiveness as he moved over to Temperance's side of the bed. She heard the snaps of the plastic locking cap give way as he opened the bottle and handed it to her. She took a good pull from the bottle and passed it back over to him. Before he took a drink he said, "So, what's going on?" He took a long drink from the bottle. Seeing Temperance's reluctance, he said, "Hey, you've got to talk to somebody. And it's either me or Sweets."

Even in the gloom Seeley could make out her _'Are you insane?'_ expression. He smiled as he passed the bottle back to his wife. He could see she was doing the math in her head. He was imagining her asking, _'Is it worth it to talk about? Or should I just set it aside and wait for it to blow up later?'_ Of course, the second part of that question was his own projection. He bent his right leg at the knee and tucked his foot under his left thigh. For some reason, sitting half normally and half cross-legged seemed comfortable to him. She was fingering the threads of the bottle opening. Taking a deep breath, she said simply, "I've been having dreams…nightmares." She took a drink.

Seeley waited for more. When no more seemed to be forthcoming, he bit back the sarcastic rejoinder that had appeared on his tongue. Instead, he said, "Dreams? Plural?"

Temperance nodded. "I've been having a dream, or a variation of it since Saturday night." She began picking at the plastic ring, the only remnants of the cap still attached to the bottle.

Seeley reached out for the bottle. She passed it to him willingly. "Variations?" he asked and then took a drink.

"It's been the same basic theme, with some of the details changed," Temperance said, reaching out to rest her hand on his thigh. More time passed without another question from Seeley. She turned to him, seeing him studying her. Waiting. _'He's letting me go at my own pace,'_ she thought. She smiled; her final wall of resistance came crashing down. "I'm in an old hallway. The furniture, carpet, floors are worn. There's a musty, decaying smell. In one dream, it's dark. But the hallway is lit by the moonlight streaming in through windows. At the far end of the hallway, I can see light and shadows seeping in from under a doorway at the end of the hall. I can hear you on the other side. Yelling for someone to stay away. I unlock the door and see you in a garden surrounded by stone walls. You're being attacked," she looked at Seeley, "by someone with a knife." She turned away from him, "And then you're killed," she said softly. Seeley handed her the bottle. She took a drink of water, and then continued on. "But before you're killed, you tell me to save our baby." She waited a moment, "But I fail…every time." She took a deep breath, "Every time I fail to save you or the baby." She looked towards the floor.

Seeley said, "You know that those things aren't meant to be taken literally?" She nodded. After a moment, he continued, "What variations?"

"Huh?" she said.

"You said, _'variations.'_ What kind of variations between the dreams?"

"Well, in one it's at night. In the other, it's daylight." She thought a moment. "In some ways, it's like time has passed." She was quiet for a moment. "In one, it's our daughter, in the other it's our son."

"Anything else?"

"In one you're stabbed," she looked at him. Her hand found his thigh again. "That's the one I had first. And then you _were_ stabbed."

"Actually," Seeley said rotating his bandaged forearm, "I think the better term would be _'slashed'_."

Temperance looked at him indulgently, "And in the other dream, you're shot." Seeley nodded. She continued on, "And in the first one, our daughter is taken away. In the second," she stopped.

He saw her tortured look, "What?" he asked softly.

"JJ is shot."

"JJ?"

A slight smile came to her lips, "John. Our son. I don't know what the second J stands for."

"JJ," Seeley said. Temperance could hear a lightness in his voice. She looked over at him. He was smiling! "I like it."

Seeley yelped in response to Temperance pulling a hair from his leg. She looked at him; his smile was infectious. He pulled her to him, "Seriously Temperance, I don't think the dreams mean all that much."

"Really?"

He shook his head, "I mean...you could interpret the indecision as just normal nerves and doubts about the baby. You're unsure you would make the correct decisions about the baby." When that didn't elicit a response he added, "Or, perhaps not being able to save either of us is a reflection of uncertainty about whether you can be both a mother and a husband." He added ironically, although in good humor, "Or a world famous forensics anthropologist and author."

Temperance's mood turned serious again. "Still," she said as she slid down and laid her head on his thigh. "Just be careful, okay?"

Incredulous, Seeley said, "What's this? Doctor Temperance Booth, AKA Doctor Temperance Brennan, who doesn't believe in psychology by the way, scientist, world renowned forensic anthropologist, believes in precognition?"

She pulled another hair, "Don't make fun of me!" she admonished. "No, I don't believe in precognition." She paused a couple moments and then said, "Sometimes I do worry about you in the field."

"You know," Seeley said. "Even though Kelly's a jerk, on some level I agree with him. Sometimes I'm afraid more when you're with me in the field than I normally would be." He paused, "I don't mean I don't want us to work together. It's just that sometimes I think it would be easier…on both of us, if maybe we cut back on the field work."

"Are you talking about putting in for desk duty?"

"I don't know…I'm just kind of rambling on here. Maybe start pushing for a SAIC position. But there's no guarantee I'd be assigned here in D.C. Anyway, it's a decision I don't have to make for awhile." Seeley bent down and kissed her hair. He continued, "For now, I'm on desk duty. After we fix whatever is up Kelly's ass I'll be back on the streets."

Softly, she said, "Just be careful," her eyes slightly wide and tinged with worry.

* * *

"Okay," Jon said. "_**What**_ is going on here?"

Cricket squeezed his hand. Looking at the gaggle of people milling around Seeley's office door, she had a pretty good idea. "I'd say we're going to have an audience for the hearing."

They could see Jules, Tams, Tom and Zack loitering just outside Seeley's office. Jon could only imagine who was actually inside the office. "All right, people," he said. "Have all the criminals miraculously turned themselves in to the authorities?" Upon seeing the people's faces change from worry to joy at the sight of Cricket and him, he was stricken with how close his emotions seemed to be so close to the surface. _'Must be the pain meds,'_ he told himself. He gruffly said, "Don't you all have work to do?" but his smile negated the tough façade he tried to project.

He looked at Cricket, seeing her beaming with joy as well. "They're here to share in our happiness," she said to him. "They gave us strength during our tragedies. Do you really want to shut them out of our triumphs?"

Jon smiled. He looked down at his wife, holding his right arm, steadying him. He bent down and kissed her. "I wouldn't dream of it," he said, loud enough for only her to hear. He turned back to the group, who was now applauding the arrival of one of guests of honor.

Seeley appeared in the doorway. "I wasn't sure you were going to make it," he smiled. As the two men embraced, Seeley could see Kelly watching through the viewing pane in his office. Seeley looked at his watch, "Not bad. Here with five minutes to spare."

"Hey," Jon said. "At least I made it. You should have seen the hospital staff when I walked out." He raised his voice a couple octaves, "Mr. Smith! You can't leave! We can't be held responsible if you leave!" Jon shook his head.

As Cricket and Seeley steered Jon into the office, each of the group offered well wishes for his speedy recovery as well as good hopes for the upcoming legal proceeding.

Once inside, Jon could see Temperance sitting in one of the visitor chairs, smiling beautifully at him. Jon returned the smile, "Good morning, Temperance! Do we have you to thank for all the spectators?"

Temperance stood and moved over to embrace him. "I just thought the courtroom would be packed if we were doing this in person. Just because we're doing this by conference call, why not have your friends and family around to lend you their support?" She hugged him, careful not to squeeze too hard.

"Thank you, Temperance," he whispered.

"No, thank you, Dad," she returned, just as low.

After the embrace, he had to contend with the rest of the well-wishers; Chaz, Jack, Angela, Sweets and even Cam had shown up. "Hey, that's what they make subordinates for," she smiled. "They can do without me for an hour or two."

"Couch or chair?" Seeley asked.

Jon thought a moment, "Chair, I think." As Seeley guided him towards a visitor's chair set up around a small table with a speakerphone, he said, "Something where there's no pressure on my upper back." He reached into his pocket; pulling out a scrap of paper, he handed it to Seeley. "Here's the phone number. Better go ahead and dial in."

Seeley moved over to the phone and began punching in numbers. At the sight of Seeley dialing, the multitude hushed. Cricket and Jon sat in the two visitor's chairs while Temperance took a spot on the small couch. Seeley navigated through the telephone prompts until music indicating they were in queue for the conference call sounded through the speakers.

"How long…" Seeley began, only to have the music cut out.

A man's voice said, "Jon? Are you on the line?"

Jon smiled, immediately recognizing the voice. "I'm here Ben. We've got Cricket here, Seeley and his wife Temperance." An excited murmur rose from the group. He looked from the group back to the phone, "And a plethora of spectators." The group applauded and cheered. Jon looked at Seeley and Temperance, "This is Benjamin Miles, our attorney."

A woman's voice cut through the speakerphone, "Mr. Miles, please inform your clients this proceeding would go a lot easier, not to mention quicker, if their spectators were quiet. Just as I would inform them if they were here in the courtroom."

A man's cough could be heard, slightly muffled, on the phone. "Yes, Your Honor," Miles said. The lawyers voice was stronger as he said, "Jon, you might want to either clear the room or make sure your friends are quiet."

Jon nodded, "Will do, Ben. My apologies, Your Honor," he looked towards the group of spectators warningly. Silence engulfed the room.

The judge's voice said, "You may proceed, Mr. Miles."

"Yes, Your Honor. Jon and Mr. Booth, we have already completed some of the proceedings. However, Judge Rebecca Windsor of the Florida State Family Court would like to ask you some questions."

"We're ready," Jon nodded as he looked from Seeley, to Cricket to Temperance. They all returned the nod.

All four of them jumped as a loud _'Beep'_ sounded on the speakerphone.

"What was that?" Judge Windsor asked.

"Just an incoming call going into voicemail," Seeley said. "Sorry, it won't happen again." Seeley looked around on the phone for the button to silence all incoming calls. Finally, he pressed a button and the word _'Silence'_ showed in the status window. Seeley looked apologetically towards Temperance, Jon and Cricket. This wasn't going at all as any of them had hoped.

Judge Windsor, sounding bored, asked, "All right, Mr. Smith. Why do you want to adopt Mr. Booth?

Jon answered, "Well, Your Honor. The legal, rational reason is that I would like to formalize legal inheritance rights as well as medical proxies in the event I'm incapacitated and Cricket is unavailable."

"Cricket?" Windsor asked.

Jon smirked, "My apologies Judge. My wife, Christine. We all call her Cricket."

Judge Windsor asked, "And the other reasons?"

Jon looked at Seeley, "I've known Seeley Booth for a long time. We started out as Sergeant and Private in the Army, moved to teacher and pupil, mentor and apprentice, partners, friends and then family." He cautiously settled back into the chair, his arms lay on the rests. He looked towards the speakerphone, "Sometimes we were brothers, sometimes," Jon tilted his head from side to side, "something more. We've become much closer than probably either of us thought possible." Jon smiled, "Especially at our first meeting." Seeley smiled as well. Jon continued, "When I look at him," Jon looked directly into Seeley's eyes, "I see the son I never had. The son I could only wish for."

Temperance could see the muscles in Seeley's jaw clench and unclench. She saw his throat muscles visibly work to allow him to swallow. She slid her hand over to caress the nape of his neck. She turned to see Cricket, smiling broadly, her eyes bright with joy, bring Jon's hand up to her lips, kissing it softly.

Jon continued, "I've seen Seeley grow from an undisciplined, headstrong, selfish teenager into the upright paragon of law and order he is today. He's a man I would willingly trust with not just my life, but the life of all that I hold dear, my wife."

Jon took a deep breath through his nostrils, "I guess, boiling it down, Seeley and I have shared so much of our lives; we've laughed together, cried together, faced death together. We've shared in life's triumphs as well as its tragedies. We're already father and son in so many ways in my eyes. I just wanted to formalize it, in the eyes of the world."

Temperance turned to the knot of people standing by the door. Excited, expectant looks filled their faces. She heard a slight cough as Judge Windsor cleared her throat. "And what do you have to say, Mr. Booth?"

Seeley looked at Jon and looked back to the speakerphone, "Your honor, I know Jon feels this is necessary to ensure inheritance rights and medical proxies. But for me it's not the legalities that are important. Jon has actually been in my life longer than my birth parents. They both passed away when I was nineteen and I'm now in my forties. That's not to say that I don't Love, Honor and Cherish my biological parents. Or I've forgotten all they did for me. I do Love them. And I'm eternally grateful for all they did for me. They prepared me to live in this world as an adult. Self-sufficient…to always try to do what's right. For me as an individual and as a member of a greater society. Jon…" he looked at Jon. "His guidance, support, and Love," Seeley's voice cracked. He paused, a smile coming to his face. He looked at Temperance, "He's taught me how to live as a man."

Temperance looked over at Jon; he was steadfastly looking towards his feet, or perhaps the floor in front of his feet. Cricket rubbed his forearm soothingly as she smiled at him. Temperance guessed at his trouble at concealing his emotions. Jon, she surmised, was of that generation of men who held their emotions in check. Showing them rarely, and never out in public. An observer walking by and looking in, and probably a few of the spectators, would never have known the suppressed emotions raging within the two men. She reached out and grasped Seeley's pinky with hers. Lending him the strength to continue.

"And while I won't be taking Smith as my name, I am honored," Seeley continued, "and humbled that Jon would view me as worthy of being called his son." He looked back over to the man he considered his father.

Temperance followed his gaze and was shocked to see Jon's eyes lift to Seeley's, sparkling and red with unshed tears. She wished they had done this via teleconferencing, or even in person, instead of just the conference call. If Judge Windsor could only see the interaction of the two men she would have no doubts as to whether they should be recognized as father and son. Watching the two of them, so vulnerable, seemed almost sacrosanct. She turned her attention to Cricket. The tears streaming unbridled from her eyes belied her smile and joy within those eyes. Temperance's surprise at her own tears of joy brought a smile to her own lips.

After a moment's pause, and the sound of shuffled papers, Judge Windsor's voice resonated from the speakerphone, "I see we also have a completed _'Consent of Adult Adoptee's Spouse'_ form. Is Doctor Temperance Booth available?"

Seeley turned to her and whispered, "You signed your name _'Doctor'_?"

Innocently, Temperance turned to Seeley, "It's my title. Shouldn't I have?"

Seeley whispered, "Doesn't it seem a bit…pretentious?"

Temperance said in a low voice, "That's how I sign all legal documents."

Seeley whispered, "Did you sign our Wedding Certificate like that?"

"Well, no," she answered self-evidently, "I signed it Doctor Temperance Brennan."

Judge Windsor's voice repeated from the phone, "Doctor Booth?"

With wide eyes, Seeley motioned his head toward the phone. Temperance's eyes, equally wide at her loss of focus turned toward the phone, "Yes, Your Honor," she looked to Jon and Cricket who were looking back at her, stunned. "I'm here," she continued, an apologetic look on her face.

"Do you have a statement you would like added to the record?" Judge Windsor asked.

Temperance smiled at Jon and then Seeley. "Yes, I would, Your Honor."

Seeley thought, _'At least she's being respectful of the judge.'_ And then he added, _'That is, after she kept her waiting on the line.'_ Seeley wished he could see the judge's face; somehow gauge how it was going.

Temperance turned her attention to the telephone. "I've only known Jon for a little over five years. But in that time, I've seen a man of principle, honor and forthrightness." She looked up, smiling at Seeley. "All characteristics I've found in the man he wishes to adopt; my husband. He came into our lives when we were at a low point. Seeley was in the hospital, recovering from a gunshot wound. We were unsure of where life would lead us. Together or apart? Would Seeley still be able to work as an agent at the FBI, or would the aftereffects of the shooting force him out of the work he so loves, into another line of work? Where would I fit in? At that time, Seeley and I weren't together yet." She turned to Jon, still smiling she breathed, "And into our lives a guardian angel appeared. Bearded, wearing shorts, tennis shoes, a St Louis Cardinals baseball cap," she paused. And then beamed, "And the most horrendous Hawaiian shirt you could imagine," she laughed.

Cricket and Seeley both laughed.

Temperance looked back at the phone, "He took Seeley under his wing. Both of us, really. Then, with a strange concoction of affection, strength, social conscience and Tough Love, he guided us through Seeley's rehab. Mentally as well as physically. He taught us how to live without the guilt that so often poisons a man or woman. He taught us acceptance of ourselves. He taught us to have the courage to continue on, even when we think all is lost." She looked over to Jon and Cricket. He was back looking at the floor as Cricket, holding his hand, gently raised it to her lips and kissed it.

She looked over to Seeley, also looking at Jon. The Love in his eyes unmistakable. She turned back to the phone. "He also taught us how to have fun and enjoy life. Jon was instrumental in Seeley and my acceptance of our Love for each other. I could see the Love and respect these two men shared toward one another. During some of our get-togethers, especially with Parker, Seeley's son, I would purposely set up photographs where the bond between the three generations of these men could plainly be seen. It was that apparent they were father and son."

"Even if you decide today not to grant the adoption," Temperance finished. "In my eyes they're father and son already." After a moment, sliding her eyes right and left, she self-consciously said, "That is all," and eased back into the couch. Seeley leaned in and kissed her softly.

A full minute went by before Judge Windsor's voice sounded from the speakerphone, "Mrs. Christine Smith, are you there?"

Cricket said, "Yes, Your Honor. We thought we may have lost the connection."

Windsor said, "I was just making some notes on the documentation here." She added, "It's sometimes difficult doing this over the telephone. So much of reading people, and their intentions, are visual as well as verbal."

"Yes ma'am," Cricket responded. "Everybody here is on pins and needles not being able to know how it's going."

Lightness came to Windsor's voice, "The proceedings are going along very well, I think." Her toned changed back to one of formality and impassivity. "Now, Mrs. Smith, as your signature appears on all the documentation as well as your husband's, am I to assume this is a joint adoption?"

The group by the door gasped as Cricket looked stunned. Truth be told, she hadn't thought about it. She knew it was a no-brainer that Jon and Seeley should be father and son. But this was something none of them had discussed. She looked from Jon to Seeley to Temperance questioningly. Cricket finally said, "And that means…"

"In addition to being Mr. Smith's wife, you would also be Mr. Booth's mother, rather than step mother," Judge Windsor explained.

Now both Jon and Cricket looked to Seeley and Temperance. Seeley and Temperance looked into each other's eyes. No words needed speaking. They smiled and looked back at Cricket, vigorously nodding their heads. She turned and looked at Jon. This time it was his turn to bring her hand to his lips and kiss her.

Cricket, marveling at the turn of events, shook her head unbelievingly, "Your assumption is correct," she looked towards Seeley and Temperance. They were smiling, their arms entwined. Temperance, with an evil grin mouthed the words, _'Mother-in-law from Hell,'_ at Cricket. Cricket in turn jabbed an adamant _'thumbs up'_ as she said, "As long as it won't cause a delay in your final determination."

"And if it does?" Windsor asked.

Cricket answered quickly, "Then we'll forgo it for now, and I'll file any other paperwork I need to initiate the process later."

Judge Windsor's voice took on a playful, ironic tinge as she said, "Well, I certainly don't want to clog up the Florida State Family Court any more than necessary..." Her voice became more businesslike, "If there are no other matters in this case?" After a moment's pause she said, "The Court hereby decrees that the said Seeley Booth shall be in law the adopted child of Jon Joseph Smith and his wife, Christine Laura Smith, nee Stapleton, and shall have all the rights of a child and heir of said petitioners, and be subject to the duties of such child." The sound of a gavel banging cracked from the speakerphone. Temperance looked around at the smiling faces in the room as Judge Windsor continued, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Smith. You are now the proud parents of a son."

The room seemed to explode as Jon and Seeley leaped to their feet and embraced. Seeley made sure he didn't squeeze or otherwise jostle Jon's injured back. Jon leaned down to the phone, "Thank you, Your Honor!" Seeley echoed Jon into the phone as Cricket embraced Temperance. Cheers echoed from office as Sweets, Zack, Jack, Angela, Cam, Chaz, Jules, Tom and Tams joined in the celebration. Finally, Temperance and Cricket leaned down towards the phone, "Thank you, Your Honor!" they said in unison.

Judge Windsor, smilingly said, "Your very welcome! I trust Mr. Miles here will be filing all the necessary paperwork?"

Jon, amidst the congratulations, said, "Yes, Your Honor. And Cricket and I will be traveling back to Florida tomorrow evening."

"Enjoy your family," Windsor said.

The sound of the switching from speakerphone to handset clicked from the phone. Ben said, "Congratulations, everyone!" He continued, "Do you want me to meet you at the airport, Jon?"

Jon shook his head, "No, we've got our car in the lot. I'll see you Thursday morning in your office."

"Will do," Ben said. He gave his congratulations once more before disconnecting.

As people began filtering away after giving their congratulations, the four principals in the court proceedings stood looking at one another, smiling. "So," Seeley said after a moment. "Celebration? Tonight?"

"Yeah," Jon said. "But we can't get too wild and rambunctious." He gestured at Seeley and Temperance's wounds.

"Look who's talking there, Dad," Seeley said with more than a little delight, motioning towards Jon's back.

Jon looked from Cricket to Temperance, "Dad?" He added, "Is it too late to get the decree annulled?"

The group laughed as Seeley walked around behind his desk. He picked up the phone and dialed into voicemail. As he listened, Jon, Cricket, Temperance and Chaz discussed where to go for dinner. They had pretty much agreed on "Founding Fathers" when Seeley replaced the handset in the cradle. He slowly fingered the handset, "Chaz, come here a second," he said, subdued.

The others quieted and watched as Chaz and Seeley spoke in hushed tones. After a few moments of conversation, they turned back to the group. Temperance smiled, "So, lunch?"

Seeley shook his head, "Not today." He glanced at Chaz, "There's something we need to do."

Temperance looked from Seeley to Chaz, "But aren't you on desk duty?" she asked, her curiosity obviously piqued.

Seeley ticked his head slightly to the side, in a slightly affirmative nod, "Chaz and I have lunch plans."

Jon said, "Are you sure you don't need company?"

Seeley nodded, "Yeah." He debated whether to say more, and decided not. He walked over to Temperance and kissed her. "Have a good lunch, okay?"

She looked into his eyes, knowing he had something working, but he couldn't say any more. At least not now. He would tell her later.

As Cricket, Temperance and Jon moved through the door, Jon pointed his finger at Seeley, "You be careful, you hear?"

Both Seeley and Chaz smiled, "Yes, Dad," Seeley said. They watched as the group left. Once the group had left their sight, Seeley turned to Chaz, "You sure you're up for this?"

"Agent Booth," Chaz said. "I've trusted you throughout my career." He shook his head. "I'm not about to start doubting you now."

At that moment, Kelly's voice filtered in from the doorway, "What was all that about?"

Seeley looked at the Deputy Director, "Just a case rundown." He started shaking his head, "When we get this close to closing a case, the team can get a little boisterous."

Kelly looked at Chaz, "That right?"

"Absolutely, sir," Chaz affirmed. "We can honestly see the end of the case within the week. Just like you ordered."

"Uh huh," Kelly said. Seeing Seeley beginning to put his jacket on, he said, "Where do you think you're going? You're still on desk duty."

"Yes sir," Seeley said. "Chaz and I were going to grab some lunch." He looked directly into Kelly's eyes. "If that's all right with you, that is."

Kelly nodded warily as he turned and made his way back to his office. Seeley and Chaz watched as he occasionally stopped, looking over the materials in others' cubicles. Seeley said, "You do realize he thinks you're his spy, don't you?"

Chaz said disgustedly, "Yeah," he looked at Kelly as though he were watching cannibals gorge on their friends. "Man's got no sense of loyalty."

"You sure you want to do this? If this goes wrong somehow, your career in the Bureau could be over," Seeley said. And then more softly, "Just like mine."

Chaz said as they moved towards the office door, "I knew the job was dangerous when I took it." He continued, "You ever think of opening up a private security firm, Agent Booth?"

* * *

Seeley and Chaz stepped off the elevator into a large, open cube farm. Grey and ornage cubicles dotted the landscape in neat rows; some opened into group work areas, others stood patiently in line. Dark red brick walls offset the colors of the cubes. To their left, they could see multiple rows of photographs, some with red lines stretched diagonally across the photos. _'Must be their Most Wanted list,'_ Seeley thought. In the center of the room, stood a large, open-air staircase leading up to a second floor. As the two men moved into the room, Seeley could see the letters _'MTAC'_ affixed to a wall on the second floor, next to a door with some type of bio-reader.

"Wow," Chaz murmured. He continued, "Pretty nice, being so open and all...but the colors..." he made a sickly face.

"Just remember, Chaz," Seeley said. "Their budget isn't as large as ours, so that means fewer agents, fewer resources to do the work."

"Yeah, but would they really have the number of cases we do?" Chaz asked.

Seeley nodded in agreement, "Probably not." He looked around, trying to find a familiar face. He continued, "But where else might they be lacking in resources?"

At that, the two men saw Agent DiNozzo striding toward them. When he arrived, he smiled and extended his hand to Seeley, "Good to see you again Agent Booth." Seeley shook the man's hand. As he did so, he winced a bit from the pain. Tony didn't miss the look, but chose to ignore it. He turned to Chaz, "Agent Burns," and shook his hand.

Seeley said, smiling "Please Agent DiNozzo, just _'Booth'_ will be fine. We don't need to be so formal, do we?"

Chaz related, "And you can call me _'Chaz'_ if you like."

DiNozzo nodded at the two men, "Tony will be fine as well." Agent Ziva David arrived at Tony's side. The two of them watched as Seeley began struggling with his jacket in an attempt to remove it.

Chaz moved the folder he was carrying to his other hand and began helping Seeley rid himself of the jacket. At Chaz's movement to help Seeley, Ziva asked, "Is there something we can do to help you?" as she also moved to assist Seeley.

Seeley grimaced as he pulled the bandaged arm free from the jacket. He breathed easier as he said, "I just needed to get that coat off."

"What's with the bandage?" Tony asked. "You didn't have that Sunday." He turned to Ziva, with a mildly confused look he asked, "Did he?"

Seeley shook his head, "No, we had a slight problem picking up the leader of Mara Muerte yesterday." As he used his right hand to attach the_ 'Visitors'_ badge to his shirt pocket, he waggled his right forearm. "I got this for my troubles."

"That was you?" Tony said incredulously. "The news said there were five dead and multiple agents were injured."

Chaz nodded, "Jon, I think," he looked to Seeley for confirmation, "got the worst of it." Seeley nodded in agreement. Chaz continued, "He got stabbed in the back. Part of his shoulder blade gouged."

Tony made a face, "Ow! What about the others?"

Chaz continued, "Seeley had his forearm sliced open, and Doctor Booth had a round go through her left hand."

Ziva looked at Chaz, "And you were unharmed?" she asked matter-of-factly.

Seeley stepped in, "Chaz here chased the leader," he turned to Chaz, "What was it? Four blocks and finally arrested him, after breaking his nose."

Ziva looked at Chaz more appreciatively. "My apologies Chaz," she stumbled over the unfamiliar name. "I meant no disrespect."

"None taken," he said.

"I trust the ones who cut both you and Jon, and shot your wife, were dealt with harshly?" Tony asked. At Seeley's slow nod, Tony and Ziva got a better idea what went down was more than what had been broadcast on the news.

Special Agent Gibbs appeared from down one of the aisles, "That's what happens when you bring a knife to a gunfight." He smiled briefly. Looking at Seeley he said, "How's the arm?"

Seeley flexed his fingers, "Aches some. But once I heal up, I'll be as good as ever."

Gibbs gestured with his index finger for the group to follow him. As he turned, Seeley fell in step alongside him, with Tony, Ziva and Chaz a few steps behind. Gibbs turned to Seeley, "I wasn't too sure about your information when you called last night. You seemed pretty out of it."

"Yeah," Seeley agreed. "I stopped taking 'em." Gibbs looked at him. Seeley continued, "I didn't like the way they interfered with my thought processes."

Tony asked Chaz, almost in a whisper, "Was he all loopy and stuff?"

Chaz said, "He wasn't too bad. The one who was really out of it was Jon." Chaz added, "It was really funny to see someone wrapped that tightly get goofy. I wasn't there when they initiated the meds, but I stopped in to see him last night."

Gibbs said, "So, why are you here, Booth? Didn't you say you were on desk duty?"

"Chaz and I are here on our lunch hour," Seeley smiled. "The Deputy Director didn't say _where_ we had to eat."

"So you lied to your Deputy Director?" Gibbs said as he stopped and turned to Seeley in a hallway.

"Not at all, Agent Gibbs," Chaz said as he passed a _'Powerbar'_ to Seeley. Chaz added, "He also didn't say _what_ we have to eat."

"Do you guys always skirt the line so close?" Gibbs said. He smiled as he opened the door to the observation room. He began, "We picked him up exactly where you said he might be…"

As the group entered the darkened room, they turned to look through the one-way glass. The only furniture in the room was one table and two chairs. Sitting at the table, facing the glass, was a man both Seeley and Chaz recognized.

Gibbs said simply, "Former FBI Agent Timothy Sullivan."

* * *

"Did he say anything about…" Seeley searched for the dead marine's name.

"Lance Corporal Migel Cruz," Tony supplied. He continued on, "No. He hasn't said much of anything other than refusing to acknowledge our authority over a civilian."

Seeley turned to Tony, "You _did_ mention the dead marine gives you jurisdiction?"

Tony smiled, "Yeah," he nodded. "I just think he's being obstinate."

"Or willfully ignorant," Gibbs added.

Seeley nodded. "Look, we know that NCIS is the lead on the Cruz murder. How about we take a shot at him?" he indicated Chaz and himself. "He knows us; maybe he'll be more willing to talk."

Chaz added, "Plus, we're not looking for him as a suspect in our case."

"How do you know that?" Ziva asked.

"There was no DNA match with any former FBI agents in the evidence," Chaz said.

"You guys have agents' DNA on file?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Not all of them," Seeley said. He looked at Sully, "But we've got his." He looked at Gibbs.

After a moment, Gibbs nodded. Chaz handed Seeley the file folder, "I'll observe from in here," he said. Seeley looked at his suit jacket with markedly low enthusiasm.

Ziva smiled and took the jacket from Chaz. She held it open, to make it easier for Seeley to put his arms through. "Come on Booth," she said, still smiling. "You know how important visual clues are for both the interrogator as well as the suspect."

A rueful smile came to Seeley's lips as he turned around and jammed first one arm through the jacket, and then the other. He breathed deeply as she smoothed out the fabric across his upper back. "Okay," he said. He looked around, trying to get his bearings. "How do I get in there?"

Tony smiled and led him to the door.

* * *

"So…looks like the retread military police decided to call in the cavalry," Sully said snidely.

Seeley moved over to the other char. "Not at all," he said. "Since you left the bureau, we've been coordinating more and more with NCIS."

Disgustedly Sully said, "Well, forget it. I don't know anything about a Migel Cruz." He sat up and looked straight at the glass as he yelled, "I never heard of him!"

Calmly, Seeley said, "It's been a long time, Sully. What happened to you?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time," Sully said petulantly. "Thanks to you and that friend of yours, Smith!"

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"He's the one that prevented me from coming back on active duty!"

Surprised, Seeley said, "When was that? Back when I was in the hospital?"

"That's right," Sully spat.

"Last I heard, you still could have come back. You just wouldn't have been working with Temperance."

"Yeah," Sully grumbled. "That's what you were so concerned about, wasn't it? That I not have contact with Tempe?"

Gibbs turned to Chaz, "I thought they didn't have a competitive relationship about Doctor Booth?"

Chaz shook his head, "As far as I know, _Booth_ didn't."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sully said.

"What makes you think that?" Seeley asked, truly bewildered where all this was coming from.

Sully nodded towards the glass, "She's back there, isn't she? You brought her along to show her how lucky she is to have you instead of me, didn't you?"

Seeley shook his head, "She's not back there. She doesn't even know we're here." Sully gave Seeley a disgusted look. "The only people behind the glass are NCIS personnel and Agent Burns."

"Charlie Burns?" Sully laughed. "You brought an office rat out in the field?"

Seeley looked at him, a principal to a wayward pupil, "That office rat single-handedly chased down the leader of Mara Muerte, engaged him in a fistfight, broke his nose, and then arrested him." He paused. "A lot has changed since you were last here."

"You married her," Sully decided to take a different tack.

Seeley nodded, "Yes."

"You wanted her for yourself. Even while we were dating. So anything you could do to cut me off at the knees…" Sully trailed off.

Seeley turned to the glass and made a cutting motion with his hand under his chin. Gibbs turned to the technicians, who were looking at him. Gibbs nodded; the technicians turned off the recording equipment.

Seeley turned back to Sully. "You knew I wanted her. Even all the way back to when you two first got together. Sure, I denied it. But you were a goddamn profiler, Sully! You knew. And still you flaunted your relationship with her."

"And you did everything in your power to sabotage that relationship," Sully said.

Seeley shook his head. "No. Because even though I wanted her more than life itself, she wanted you. I wasn't going to support or enable the relationship." He paused a moment. "But I certainly wasn't going to actively try to destroy her happiness."

Ziva asked, "How can he stay so calm?"

"Grace under pressure," Gibbs said.

"Then why didn't she go with me?" Sully yelled. "I saw you on the dock behind her! Ready and waiting to swoop in once I was out of the picture! You told her not to go!"

Seeley, still shaking his head, "You still don't get it. Do you? It was her decision not to go." Seeley nodded slightly, "She asked me whether she should. I told her yes. I told her that what we were doing was a pretty narrow life. Catching bad guys," Seeley shrugged. "Not much glory in that. I thought she needed to live big. So, I told her to go. Even if it meant I would be miserable for the rest of my life, I told her to go."

"Then why didn't she?" Sully said unbelieving.

"You asked her to give up everything she loved to go with you. Her work at the Jeffersonian…her exploration of ancient digs…her study of forensics anthropology." Seeley's voice changed to one of admonishment. "After only a month of being together," Sully was silent. "You see, Sully…maybe that's why she chose me. I was willing to sacrifice everything, even my own happiness for her. She never asked. She never had to. You asked her to sacrifice everything for you."

Tony looked towards Ziva for a moment. She stared intently at the two men in the room. Tony tuned back to the scene playing out in front of him. It was then Ziva turned to look at him for a moment; and then turned back to watch the tableau.

Seeley could see Sully's demeanor change. Perhaps he finally realized his mess was of his own making. Seeley thought, _'Maybe he can claw his way back.'_ He turned to the glass and nodded. Gibbs turned to the technicians, "Okay," he said. The men turned the recording equipment back on.

"I still don't know anything about Migel Cruz," Sully said softly.

"That's not who I'm here asking about." Sully looked at him curiously. Seeley continued, "What do you know about Vicente Soto?"

It looked like Sully had been splashed with a bucket of cold water. "He worked for Torres for awhile. But he's been dead for a couple of months."

"Dead?" Seeley asked.

"He got into an argument with another of Torres' men. Actually, his second."

Seeley looked at Sully expectantly. Sully said, "Oh man! This is huge! If you're going after Torres…I need protection!"

Seeley shook his head, "I don't think Torres would have engaged in what we're after Soto for. He have any buddies in the crew?"

Sully nodded, "Yeah." He thought for a moment, "There was Placido…"

Seeley was writing in the folder. Unbeknownst to him, Chaz was also taking notes in the observation room. "Placido?" Seeley asked.

"Placido Garza. Then there was Luis Reyes, Tomas Alvarez, Victor Salazar and Carlos Vazquez. They were all pretty tight. They would always go off and party with each other."

Seeley thought, _'That makes six. But there were only five sets of DNA on the bodies. Damn!'_ He said, "Did they ever talk about what they did?"

Sully shook his head, "Lots of stories. About drinking…how much blow they did. The women they screwed. The usual stuff blowhards boast about doing. I always thought they were full of crap."

"What happened to Vicente?"

Sully shook his head, "Don't know. We were docked at some small island. We all got drunk one night, and when we woke up the next morning, he was dead." Sully closed his eyes. "Throat slit from ear to ear."

"Where's the body?"

"Bernard had the others dump the body into the ocean on our way back." Sully shook his head. "Fish food."

Seeley noted the way Sully said the man's name, _'Bear-nard.'_ He asked, "How the _Hell_ did you fall in with these guys?"

Sully looked to the table, "Boozing…gambling. I ran up a pretty good debt to Torres." He looked up at Seeley, "He took my boat."

"Do you think you can convince Torres to come in and talk?"

Sully looked doubtful. "Come in willingly?"

"If he's not involved in this," Seeley motioned towards the glass. "Or the murder of the marine, he might be able to bank some goodwill with the bureau or NCIS."

Sully thought about it. He shook his head, but said, "He might."

"Okay, Sully," Seeley said as he stood up. "An NCIS agent will be coming in to ask you again about the murder of the marine." Seeley moved closer and sat on the edge of the table. His eyes locked with Sully's as he reached out and placed his hand on Sully's shoulder, "It would be a good thing if you would help them. Give Migel's parents some peace." Sully looked at him, the hope of redemption in his eyes. Seeley leaned in towards him and softly said, "You're mixed up with some bad people, Tim. Get out. Get out as soon as you can. They are going to go down." Seeley shook his head. "You don't want to be with them when that happens. At least not on that side of the law. You may have to keep working for them, undercover for awhile. But maybe we make a few things right before we're done."

Softly, Sully asked, "Why are trying to help me? After everything I've done?"

"You were once my friend," Seeley said. "And you were once a very important and happy part of my wife's life. I don't want to destroy that for her."

Sully gulped and nodded. He looked to the table, "Thanks," he said. "For this chance, and…" he paused. "For calling me Tim." He looked up at Seeley, "I always hated that nickname."

In the observation room, Ziva said to Chaz, "Is that true? What Booth said?"

Before Chaz could answer, Gibbs said softly, his eyes watching, evaluating Seeley's body language, "Every word."


	29. Sully

Special Agent Seeley Booth sat in his office at the Hoover Building staring at the computer screen. He had already read the reports sent to him by Special Agent Gibbs of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. He was trying to figure out how to hide that it was he, not the NCIS, who had been questioning former FBI Agent Tim Sullivan when the new suspect, Vicente Soto, was thrown into the mix. His eyes slid from the computer screen to the darkened office of Deputy Director Kelly. He twisted his arm and wrist to better see his wristwatch. _'Nine forty-five,'_ Seeley thought. Then he added sarcastically, _'Do you know where your prick of a boss is?'_

Seeley had always hated desk duty. But this time it was actually even more unpleasant. At least in previous instances of being on desk duty he felt a part of the investigative team. People came to him for his opinion and his analysis. With the exception of Chaz, the rest of the agents in the office were giving him a wide berth. Almost as though Kelly had threatened their careers as well as his. He couldn't blame them. Kelly had designated Seeley, and to a lesser degree, Chaz, as the department whipping boy. Likewise, any who attached themselves to him would go down with the sinking ship that was his career. He could see the sorrow in their eyes as they tried walking the fine line of loyalty to him and the very real prospect of losing their livelihood. Kelly was using him as a tool to exert control. Taking Seeley down would make the rest fear him. It seemed odd to Seeley that after six months of working for Kelly he suddenly decided Seeley's work processes were substandard. But there it was; and somehow he had gotten the word out to Seeley's coworkers that he was "hands off." Some of them would help Seeley and Chaz in their efforts to close the case, but usually their help manifested itself not in obviously overt ways. More working research than actively participating in the case. Seeley turned back to the computer screen. Moving the mouse, he clicked on the three of diamonds dragging it up to the diamonds pile and then released the button; dropping the virtual card atop the two of diamonds. Scanning the remaining visible cards, Seeley unconsciously sneered and then moved the pointer to the draw pile.

"How's it going, Booth?"

Chaz's voice broke him out of his daydreaming. Seeley turned to see him leaning on the metal doorjamb of the open office door.

Seeley released the mouse and slid his chair face-forward. "Oh…you know how it goes," he smiled almost ruefully.

Chaz jammed his hands in his pocket and moved into the office. Nodding, he said, "Pretty much at a standstill." He gestured, with a nod of his head, towards the folders on Seeley's desk. "You've seen all the information we've got on Soto, Garza, Reyes, Alvarez, Salazar and Vasquez?"

Seeley looked at the six blue folders scattered about his desk and nodded glumly. "The only thing we've got out of these is that we can rule out Vasquez." He looked at Chaz, "He was in a Florida jail doing thirty days on a possession beef."

Chaz nodded, "But nothing telling us where these jokers are now." His expression changed to one of uncertainty. "Do you really think Sully can get Torres to come in and talk? And why would he just hand up five of his crew?"

Seeley shook his head with the same uncertainty, "You never know, Chaz. Stranger things have happened." He sat back in his chair, "It depends on whether we or NCIS can make it too expensive for him _not_ to cut them loose. Sometimes guys like them are more trouble than they're worth."

Chaz nodded. Seeley was surprised to see his expression change to happiness. "So," Chaz started, smiling. "How was the celebration last night?"

Chaz saw Seeley's eyes begin to sparkle and his genuine smile grew wide. "Not as raucous as you might think." Chaz smiled expectantly. Seeley added, "There wasn't much drinking, with Jon being on painkillers, and Bones pregnant." Seeley flexed his right hand and fingers.

Chaz, noticing the movement, with a nod towards Seeley's arm said, "How are you doing with that? Still off the meds?"

Seeley shook his head, "I don't like how they interfere with my thinking process," looking at the folders on his desk he shook his head, "Not that there's much needing our vast intellects." He added, flexing his hand and fingers again, "If we didn't have this case I might take some time off."

"Interfering with sleep some?"

Seeley nodded, "Bones too. She's got some aches, but she won't take the meds; concern of harm it might do to the baby." Seeley didn't mention she had another nightmare last night as well. While Seeley thought it was her hormones running rampant due to the pregnancy, he silently wished she would talk to somebody about them. If for no other reason than to put her mind to rest about her feelings towards their future. Changing the subject, he nodded towards the empty Director's office, "Any ideas where our fearless leader is?"

Chaz looked towards the darkened office. Shaking his head he said, "No idea…I think he's setting his own hours." He turned back, "And he can stay gone as far as I'm concerned." Seeing Seeley's pleasantly bewildered look, he added, "It's better for us getting things done. The rest of the office staff are more relaxed. They're not afraid any minute he's going to fire them for some trivial reason."

Seeley nodded, "Maybe it would be better if I weren't here." At Chaz's shocked expression, he clarified, "I mean, just for a little while." He looked out at the other agents. "I hate they have to live with divided loyalties."

Chaz's adamant tone surprised Seeley. "They don't have divided loyalties, Booth. You've always treated them with respect. They respect and admire you. Not," he motioned towards the empty office with a derisive snarl. He turned back to Seeley, "They're loyal to you, _Special_ _Agent_ Booth. If you weren't here, probably a lot of them would leave the bureau." Seeley looked shocked. Chaz continued, "Not all at once, and not as soon as you leave. But they won't do their best work for someone they don't trust and respect." Chaz's eyes bore into Seeley's. "That includes me," and then belatedly, "sir."

"But if I'm not here," Seeley said. "At least one source of conflict is removed." He continued, "I don't want them to suffer because of me."

Chaz smiled, "That's why you need to stay. They need you to provide a counterpoint to Kelly's pettiness. You care about the people you work with." Chaz shook his head, "Kelly only cares about what will help Kelly."

Seeley's phone rang. Loud, in the silent office as the two men looked at each other. Seeley picked up the handset, "Agent Booth," he said into the mouthpiece.

"Good morning, Agent Booth," Seeley couldn't place the man's voice. As if in answer to his unspoken question, "It's Tom, from Research."

Recognition dawned on Seeley's face, "Yes, Tom. How are you?"

"Very good, thank you for asking," Tom said. "But the question should be how are you doing? You guys have had a couple of interesting days."

"Why?" Seeley asked warily. "What have you heard?" Seeley could understand Tom hearing about Monday's shootout. But how could he possibly have heard about his interview at NCIS?

Amused, Tom responded, "You're kidding, right? Monday you guys get into a gun battle in the middle of the street. And then yesterday Jon and you become father and son? That's not eventful enough for you?"

Chagrined, Seeley closed his eyes at his own paranoia. "Yeah," he smiled. "It's been a busy week so far."

"What time is Jon and Cricket's flight?" Tom asked.

Seeley opened his eyes. "Pretty much anytime they want to go," he said. Filling in the questions, he continued, "Jon's chartered a flight down to Florida. He didn't want to deal with all the hassles of security and then sitting on a commercial flight."

"Must be nice, huh?" Tom chuckled. Seeley was about to agree when Tom continued, "Is he going to stop by the office?"

Now confused, Seeley said, "I think so, why?"

"Last night he asked me to do some research on some names, and I've some preliminary reports," Tom explained.

Seeley looked at the blue folders on his desk curiously, "I've got the folders your department sent up…"

Tom cut him off, "No, this is something outside of the information you requested yesterday."

Now Seeley's curiosity was ablaze, "What names are they?"

"Uhhh…" Tom's voice dripped with reluctance.

"I understand, Tom," Seeley said. "Sorry I asked. When did he call you?"

"Last night…about 10:30," Tom said.

'_10:30!'_ Seeley thought. _'After our dinner?'_ Seeley struggled to remember if there was anything in the evening's conversation that would push Jon to some kind of action. _'What the hell did we talk about?'_ he asked himself. _'Everybody's health, being on desk duty, their plans to move back here, NCIS and the case, Sully…'_ He turned his attention back to Tom. "And you came into the office to run the search?"

Tom laughed, "No. I logged on from home and accessed the system on my home computer.

Seeley nodded, "Hmmm….well, I'm expecting both of them, along with Bones to be by," he looked at his watch, "in about an hour and a half. I can have Jon give you a call when he gets in?"

"That'll be great! Thanks…and congratulations again, Agent Booth!"

"Yeah…thanks, Tom," Seeley said before replacing the handset into the cradle. He looked at Chaz, who was looking at him curiously, "Did Jon mention having Tom doing research on somebody?"

Chaz shook his head, motioning towards the folders, "On the case? Just those."

"Anything else?" Seeley knew Chaz well enough that he had to ask the question, Chaz was very good at not letting information slip out. "Something Jon was working on outside of the case?"

Chaz shook his head, "Nothing of any relevance." He motioned towards his desk. "I gotta go," he said. "That's my phone." He nodded and started moving away. Before leaving, he motioned to Seeley's monitor, "Seven of clubs on the eight of hearts." He turned and walked back to his desk.

He knew Chaz wasn't being entirely truthful. But like Tom, he would do anything, not to mention whatever it took to help Jon, if he asked. And he knew if he ordered Chaz to tell him, he _**would**_ be torn with divided loyalties. Instead, Seeley nodded; turned back to the computer and closed out the Solitaire game. He brought up the internal FBI search engine.

* * *

'_Jon's getting around much better today,'_ Temperance thought as she watched him and Cricket maneuvering through the outer office at the Hoover Building. "You look like you're feeling better today, Jon," she noted.

Jon turned to her, "Yeah," he said. "I've got a few aches, and my upper back sometimes feels like it's on fire when I exert too much pressure with my arms." He smiled, "But I feel a bit more normal today."

Cricket, who had her arm entwined with her husband's, smiled at Temperance, "And all this without pain meds!"

Temperance laughed as Jon scrunched up his nose, "I've never liked the way they made me feel. Unless the injuries were so massive and I was close to death's door, I never had much use for them." He shook his head, "So I stopped taking them this morning."

They continued walking, "When were you at death's door?" Temperance asked, shocked as she followed in their wake.

She watched the back of his head arc right to left as he said, "It's a long story. Maybe some other time."

"Okay Dad," Temperance said with a smile. She couldn't see his face, but Cricket looked at him and then turned to smile back at her. Her expression confirmed Jon's genial comfort at the familial label.

The three passed Deputy Director Kelly's closed office door on their way towards Seeley's office. Out of the corner of her eye, Temperance could see through the viewing window he was inside, leaning back in his chair, looking out the window at the buildings along the street, talking on the telephone. She always got the feeling of somehow being unclean when she thought of him. His ham-handedness of exerting control over the office at the expense of her husband rankled her. She quickly turned her thoughts back to her husband. Looking at the glass wall of his office, she could see him inside, seated at his desk, hunched over his computer keyboard, staring at who knows what. Her smile broadened; the thoughts of his adversary lay squashed and unrecognizable at the sight of him. She turned her attention to Cricket and of course, Jon, who was currently sneaking up on Chaz, absorbed in the study of his paperwork. Jon silently stuck his finger out and moved it, waggling, closer to Chaz's ear. Cricket looked back at Temperance and rolled her eyes. Still, Cricket wore an ebullient smile. The two women watched as Chaz popped up with a yelp, like a Jack-in-the-Box, batting Jon's finger away, when he had playfully buried said finger into Chaz's ear. She leaned into Cricket, "He _is_ feeling better today."

Cricket rolled her eyes and said back, "You don't know the half of it!"

The rest of the agents and staff had now joined in the laughter as the group greeted one another. Temperance looked towards Seeley. He looked out at the scene with a smile. She waved to him, noticing his smile seemed to become broader. More delighted. She couldn't help but return the joyful expression.

While the group moved into Seeley's office, the noise level in the rest of the office died down as Deputy Director Kelly opened his door. He stood, looking around the office. Spotting the group in Seeley's office, he turned back inside his office and closed the door.

* * *

"So," Seeley said. "What's the plan for the rest of the day?"

Jon, seated in one of the visitor chairs, said, "Well…we've already returned the rental car. Thanks to Temperance," he turned and bowed his head slightly to Temperance. Seeley was a bit surprised to see her mimic the gesture. He couldn't remember her doing that before. Jon continued, "I guess she's going to be our chauffer the rest of the day. I was thinking we could get some lunch, and then you could drive us back to the airport."

Seeley nodded, "Sounds like a good idea." He looked towards Kelly's door, and then at Chaz, "We'll have to come up with some kind of cover story for being out of the office this afternoon."

Chaz pursed his lips, "I don't think we'll have to come up with anything too plausible." He cocked his head towards the director's office, "I think the less he sees of us…"

"You mean me," Seeley corrected him.

Chaz shrugged, "And to a lesser extent, me. Because I've been working so close with you."

As though remembering something, Seeley turned back to Jon, "By the way, Tom wanted you to call when you came in."

Jon nodded, "He say what it was about?"

Seeley shook his head, "Probably to wish you well on your flight home. He asked what time you guys were flying out."

"But first," Temperance said, "Do we have some business we need to attend to now?" She looked at Seeley expectantly.

Seeley nodded heartily, "Quite right." Jon, Cricket and Chaz had been ping-ponging their heads quizzically back and forth between the two. With a conspiratorial smile, Seeley opened his desk drawer and pulled out a package wrapped in pastel-colored paper. It looked the size of a large, coffee-table book. Seeley stood, as Temperance moved over to him. As he passed the package over to her, he said, "Christine," he looked at Cricket, still smiling. "I know that it's only been one day since the adoption." Temperance stood by the desk, waiting for Seeley to move around to the front. Seeley continued, "But it occurred to us that this past weekend was a very special day." Temperance, with the package moved towards Cricket, now with a bewildered look on her face as Seeley said, "And we didn't think it was really fair for you to miss out on it simply because the adoption wasn't finalized until two days later."

Cricket looked towards Jon, who looked back, shaking his head with complete ignorance. She looked completely shocked as Temperance offered the package to her. "Happy Mother's Day," Seeley and Temperance said in unison.

Cricket's palms flew to cup her face in astonishment. She looked to Jon, who shook his head, "Don't look at me! I had no idea," he said hoarsely.

She turned back to Seeley and Temperance, an overwhelming sense of affection beginning to wash over her. She rose from her chair and accepted the gift. Holding the package to her chest, she bounced as her knees buckled and then strengthened. Tears welled in her eyes as she gently, happily sobbed, "Ohh you guys didn't have to…"

Temperance was the first to embrace her as Seeley said, "We know we didn't have to. That's why we wanted to." Seeley moved to take the two women into his arms. Cricket, still bouncing, buried her face into Temperance's shoulder. Seeley looked over to Jon, who returned his gaze blinking back the wetness filling his eyes. Chaz cleared his throat and then swiped under his nose with his finger, a small sniffling the only sound he made.

After a moment, the group of two women and Seeley broke apart. Cricket's hands traced along the package. "Thank you," she said. "But honestly, allowing me to take a larger role in the adoption was really gift enough."

Seeley teasingly said as he reached out for the package, "Well, if that's what you really think…"

Cricket laughed and moved the package away from his reach. "Well?" Chaz asked. "Are you going to open it? Or keep us all in suspense?"

She shot him a motherly, _'You need to learn patience'_ look. Chaz remembered back five years to when their work relationship had first blossomed, with the help of his then girlfriend, now wife, Jules. He looked from her to Jon, to Seeley and then to Temperance. Yes, the group had come a long way since then.

Jon stood up and moved to his wife's side as she began, very slowly and very carefully began to remove the wrapping paper. Chaz moved closer to get a better look. So slowly was Cricket in the process that now Temperance was the one bouncing up and down in anticipation. Finally, the paper opened revealing the contents. Within the paper chrysalis laid a framed photograph. Arranged in the photo stood Jon, Seeley and Temperance. They were all smiling, Jon on her right, Seeley on her left. Temperance was wearing her amber shooting glasses as well as holding Seeley's Tango 51, the butt hooked onto her hip. It was right after Temperance had shot on Saturday. In the upper right corner, flowing script read, _'To Mom, from your son and daughter, Seeley and Tempe.'_ Cricket caressed the figures, her delight evident when she said, "How…?"

"Angela took it with her cell phone," Temperance explained, smiling. "Monday, when I saw what she had in her camera phone, I asked her to print up a couple of copies."

Cricket ran her fingers over the photographic figures, "Thank you Temperance…Seeley. It's one of the nicest gifts I've ever received." She brought the picture to her chest with one arm as she reached out to Temperance with the other. She pulled Temperance into her and kissed her cheek. She reached out for Seeley, who willingly moved in to replace his wife in his new mother's embrace.


	30. Kindred Spirits

As Jon spoke on Seeley's telephone to Tom, the rest of the group, Temperance, Chaz, Cricket and Seeley took turns passing the framed photograph around. Both admiring it and making comments, humorous and otherwise. At present, it was Seeley's turn. He held the framed photograph in both hands and looking at it said, "I hope you have room in your luggage," he waved the photo in one hand towards his desk. "Otherwise, I can keep it here…"

Cricket intercepted one of his arcs and grabbed the frame away from Seeley. "Oh, no!" she said, her smile lighting her face. "You'll have to get your own copy!" she said animatedly. "I've got just the spot for this!" Seeley and Temperance looked towards each other and smiled. Cricket, no slouch at observation, noted the looks. "What? What's going on with you two?"

Their smiles grew broader as Temperance nodded to Seeley. As if on cue, Seeley moved towards behind his desk. "Funny you should mention Seeley having a photo of you on his desk…" she started.

Seeley opened a drawer and removed five more picture frames. He laid one down in front of Jon, who was sitting in his chair, still talking to Tom. Jon smiled up at Seeley as, still listening to Tom, he picked up the photograph. Seeley said as he moved back towards the now curious group, all curious except Temperance, of course, "I would already have had this out, but I didn't want to give away the other surprise." He began distributing a photograph to each of them.

"Awww…" Cricket breathed as she viewed the photograph. It was also a shot taken Saturday, the day of the shooting competition. Cricket was standing in her seductive schoolgirl pose, hands clasped behind her back, looking up at Jon with almost Bambi-esque innocence in her eyes, a slight smile beginning to replace the pout on her lips. Jon stood with his back slightly to the camera, but the expression on his profiled face was clearly readable. He wore a mask of nonplussed arousal. Cricket looked to Jon, laughter in her eyes.

Jon returned her smile as he finished his call, "Yeah…thanks Tom. Just send the information to that e-mail account." He paused, listening. His eyes traveled back to the photograph. Jon gently stroked the images as he said, "Okay…thanks. "We'll see you when we come up in July." He nodded, and then, "Bye." Jon hung up the phone.

As Seeley held his copy of the photograph in his hands at chest height, he turned the photograph around to face Jon. He said, "Why Mr. Smith," he said in a prosecutorial tone as the others also turned their photos around to stare at him accusingly. Seeley continued, "Exactly what is going through your mind at this juncture, Mr. Smith?" Jon looked around; like a man trying to find some place to hide. Seeley continued, "Are you a dirty old man, Mr. Smith?" Seeley winced at the punch Cricket landed in his upper arm. "Gahhh…" he gurgled as he tried to maintain his balance.

Amid Chaz and Temperance's laughter, with a wink and a smile, Jon said, "We were both above the age of consent as well as willing participants, Mr. Booth. Do you have any relevant questions regarding the matter?"

Seeley looked at Cricket warily. He turned back to Jon, "Not at this moment," he said as he moved his left hand to massage his right biceps, amazed at the amount of power someone so small could generate through her fist.

"Good," Jon said, rising from Seeley's chair. "Now can we go to lunch?" He held the framed photograph in his hand, smiling as his mind tumbled back to Saturday.

At that moment, Seeley's telephone rang. Jon looked at it and began working his way around to the front of the desk. Seeley, still massaging his biceps moved over to his desk. Reaching over, he picked up the handset, "FBI major crimes, Special Agent Booth." The group welcomed Jon back into their area, not paying attention to the conversation. "Yes…how are you?" Seeley paused, listening. After a moment, "Really? When?" At that, the group became quiet. Seeley looked to the knot of friends milling about his office. In the background, he could see Deputy Director Kelly walking towards the office. "Yes, that's very interesting. I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone

Just as he turned back to the inquisitive group, Kelly said from the doorway, "What's all this, Booth?"

Chaz, Jon, Cricket and Temperance turned to the newcomer as Seeley said, shaking his head, "Just saying goodbye to some old friends." He motioned to Jon and Cricket, "Have you met former Special Agent Jon Smith and his wife, former Department Head of the FBI's Audio Lab?"

Kelly looked towards Jon and Cricket. He shook his head, "Inasmuch as most of my career at the Bureau was out of the San Francisco office, we've never had the opportunity to work together."

"A pity," Jon said nodding his head.

After an uncomfortable silence, Kelly looked towards Seeley, "Are you planning on doing any work today?"

Seeley could see Temperance and Chaz's eyes beginning to take on an ugly aspect. Both Jon and Cricket turned away from Kelly, unbelieving disgust registering in their eyes. Seeley said quickly, trying to head off any bitter retorts, "I was just going to come discuss that with you. I'd like to take the afternoon off."

"Oh?" Kelly asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Well," Seeley continued. "We were going to go to lunch, and then drop Jon and Christine off at the airport." He added, "And my wife has a doctor's appointment afterwards." Temperance looked at Seeley, shocked.

Kelly turned to Temperance, "Is that right? Nothing serious, I hope?"

Noting Seeley's warning look, Temperance composed herself. She turned to Kelly, "Yes…yes, that's right." She scrunched her nose, "A woman's thing…with the baby."

Kelly looked as though he was processing the information, nodding his head. When it appeared he had finally made a decision, he said, looking at Seeley, "All right. Just make sure you put in the _'Lost Time Report'_." He turned to Chaz, "And what about you?"

Chaz looked quickly to Seeley and then back at Kelly, "I've got a meeting this afternoon with Ms Hodgins-Montenegro at the Jeffersonian. We're trying to come up with a sketch of this Soto guy."

Kelly nodded, turned and exited the office. In silence, all five people watched as he sauntered back to his office. When the door completely closed behind him, Jon said, "What a colossal prick. If that guy ever worked a major case, I'll kiss both Seeley and Chaz's ass."

"Hey!" Temperance said. "What about Cricket's and mine?"

"That would be too much like fun," Jon deadpanned.

Seeley and Cricket each let out a short laugh as Temperance rolled her eyes at walking into the trap. Chaz said, "You're right, Jon. He is a worthless piece of dung."

Cricket looked at Chaz, surprised. "Really?" she said. "A piece of dung?" She looked at Temperance and then back to Chaz. "You must be spending a lot of time with the people at the Jeffersonian. Using a scientific term for…"

Chaz interrupted her, "We're in mixed company. I'm trying to be polite."

Cricket nodded, as she winked at Temperance, "Mixed company…I had no idea Jon and Seeley were so sensitive."

When the laughter died down Jon asked, "What was all that about on the phone?"

Seeley said, "You guys ever been to the Navy Yard?"

* * *

The five from the FBI crowded onto the elevator. The brushed steel seemed to gobble up their reflections as the pale white light from the overhead bathed them in its pallor. Temperance adjusted the visitors tag on her jacket. "It seems like I'm always a visitor anyplace I go." She turned to Seeley, his attention on the flashing numbers indicating their progress. "How come I still can't get an ID card for the Hoover building?" Booth's shoulders sagged almost imperceptibly. She continued, "I got you a badge for the Jeffersonian, why can't you get one for me?" Then more adamantly, "Why do I have to sign in every time I go to the Bureau?"

Seeley sighed as the rest of the group looked toward him. "You had one," he said. "And then you lost it."

"What? Just because I lose a badge I can't get another?" Temperance countered.

Seeley kept wishing for the elevator car to go faster. "You had seven cards. How many did you lose?"

"Seven," she said. She saw the other eyes slip away from accusing Seeley. "But it's been a good three months since I lost the last one," she continued. "What's the hold up on my new one?"

Seeley breathed deeply, "I told you, it takes time for them to investigate the loss of so many access badges by one person."

"Why? What do they think I'm doing with them? Selling them on eBay?"

Now everybody was pointedly looking at the brushed steel finish on the interior of the car. Seeley opened his mouth to answer when the _'Ding'_ of the arrival bell announced they had come to their floor. The doors slid open, revealing the open expanse of the NCIS agents' cubes. Seeley closed his mouth and exited the car, with the rest of the group following behind.

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo was the first to see the new arrivals. At the sight of them, his mouth broke into a broad grin. "Ladies and gentlemen," he announced as he rose from behind his desk. "Now coming to the stage is the Booth Gang." He moved to greet them. "Fresh from their takedown of the vicious Mara Muerte, led by their two sharpshooters Annie Oakley and Calamity Jane," his eyes moved from Temperance to Cricket. Filled not with malice, but genuine amusement. He added, "AKA Temperance Booth and Cricket Smith." Now Agent Ziva David had fallen in behind DiNozzo.

Seeley wasn't sure how Cricket and Temperance were going to react to DiNozzo's gentle ribbing. After all, they had each shot and killed a man. He was mildly surprised when Cricket asked, "Hey! How come she's Annie Oakley, but I'm Calamity Jane?"

Temperance turned to her, "What's wrong with Calamity Jane?"

Cricket made a face, "In addition to being a crack shot she was also an alcoholic who traded sexual favors for money."

"Really?" Temperance said, astonished.

"Really?" DiNozzo echoed.

Cricket nodded. Tony looked from Seeley to Jon to Chaz, "Anybody know any other female marksmen?"

"How about Ripley?" a voice came from behind David and DiNozzo. The group looked to see a younger man walking towards the group. He was about Seeley and DiNozzo's height. Perhaps not as muscular as the other two men, he nonetheless walked with an easy grace. He continued, "From the _'Alien'_ movies?"

"Ah," Tony's eyes lit up. "Alien…directed by Ridley Scott…1979…Sigourney Weaver played First Mate Ellen Ripley of the cargo ship Nostromo in Alien. Later reprised the role in Aliens, Alien3 and Alien: Resurrection." He looked at Cricket, smiled and began nodding his head, "She's a badass!"

Cricket returned the smile, "Ripley it is."

Temperance asked, "Wait a minute," she pointed at Cricket. "Why is she the badass?"

Another voice filtered forward from behind the NCIS team, "If you badasses are done…"

Tony's expression turned to seriousness so quickly, to Temperance, it was almost as if he had never been laughing. "Sorry, boss," he said to Special Agent Gibbs. The group turned to see the leader of the NCIS team had arrived.

"How's it going Jethro?" Seeley said.

Gibbs nodded towards Seeley, "How's it going," he responded.

Neither man saw Cricket nudge Temperance with her elbow. Temperance looked towards her and joined in her indulgent smile. Gibbs continued, motioning towards the newest member, he said, "This is Special Agent Tim McGee." By the time the "How's it going" greeting had made its way around the group, the two women were almost in hysterics. The men looked at the two women; all of them wore an expression much akin to wondering if they were perhaps a bit touched. Both Cricket and Temperance could only shake her head and wave off any further communication.

"Okay," Chaz said. "So why are we here again?"

Gibbs made a _'come with me'_ motion with his index finger, turned and began walking down an aisle of cubes. Jon and Seeley moved into formation alongside Gibbs with the rest of the group following behind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Booth," McGee said. "I've read your books."

DiNozzo further explained, "McGoo here is also an author of crime novels."

Tim looked a bit embarrassed, "But I'm not even close to your work, Doctor Booth."

In an attempt to be more socially adept, Temperance said, "I'm sure your work brings much joy to many people." Tim looked towards her. She continued, "Unfortunately, I have not read your work." He looked crestfallen. She hurried on, "It's not your work, per say. I don't read anybody's work in the genre."

Ziva asked, "Why is that? I would think you would be interested in your competition's work?"

Temperance clarified, "It's just that I deal with crime so much of the time. Either in my work or in my writing…" she shook her head. "In my free time, I just want to get away from it." She looked to McGee and then to the rest of parade. "I'm sure it's the same for the rest of you."

"So, what _do_ you like to read in your free time?" Ziva asked.

Temperance smiled, "Scientific journals…peer reviews of scientific papers…"

"You sure know how to live, Temperance," Jon noted ironically from in front of the group.

Temperance looked as though she might shoot back an angry retort, but when she realized Jon was teasing her, she thought better of it.

As Gibbs steered the group down another hallway, Tony asked, "So, why are you called _'Cricket'_?"

She responded, "Well, besides the fact I can mimic a cricket's chirp," Gibbs looked towards Jon, who nodded back in the affirmative. Cricket continued, "It's a nickname Jon gave me about five years ago." She further explained, "We were discussing an old television show, _'Hawaiian Eye'_…"

Tony interrupted, "Hawaiian Eye…ran from 1959 through 1963…starred Anthony Eisley, Robert Conrad and Connie Stevens as…"

Cricket interrupted, "Cricket Blake," she smiled.

Gibbs paused before the door to the observation room. He looked at Tony expectantly. "Sorry, boss," he said. Gibbs' eyes met Seeley's. Seeley could see more amusement in those eyes than annoyance.

Gibbs opened the door to the observation room, allowing the group to enter one-by-one. Once inside, he closed the door and said, motioning through the glass, "Eduardo Torres."

* * *

"What got him in here?" Temperance asked.

Gibbs shook his head, "Evidently, Sullivan convinced him to come in and find out why the Feds are sniffing around."

"Sullivan?" Cricket asked.

Gibbs looked at Seeley and then at Cricket, "Former FBI Agent Tim Sullivan." He looked at the others, "I guess you know him as Sully." Gibbs turned and looked at the man sitting at the table. "Sullivan has been tied to Torres for a number of years. Providing sailing expertise while transporting his crew and him up and down the coast." Gibbs motioned to Seeley, "With Agent Booth's help we were able to turn Sullivan into a mole in Torres' organization."

Seeley's eyes bore into the image of Torres, "Anybody talk to him yet?"

"Yes," Gibbs said, his eyes moving to Ziva. "We thought he seemed to like the ladies."

"But I was unsuccessful in obtaining any information about. Migel Cruz, Sofia Diaz or her brother," Ziva said curtly. She added, "However, if I want to do any sailing, I have a standing invitation," she smiled ruefully.

Seeley looked at Gibbs, "Mind if I take a crack at him?"

Gibbs cocked his head, "That's why we called you."

Chaz passed Seeley the blue, FBI folder detailing the information on Torres. Seeley turned to Ziva, "Did he say _anything_? Or was it pretty much just an attempt to pump you for information?"

Ziva said sardonically, "I found out he likes his sex rough. Another selling point to spend some time on his boat."

"_His_ boat?" Temperance asked, surprised. She turned to look at Seeley.

Seeley nodded his head, "Sully told us yesterday how he lost the boat." He could feel her eyes still upon him. He turned to her, "I was trying not to sully your memories of that time in your life."

Temperance was stunned that Seeley would still try to protect her memories of what she thought were the good times in her life. After all, she and Seeley knew there was the tickle of attraction between them back then. However, at that time, neither had the desire for the other they later saw grow in intensity. Or did he secretly harbor those feelings without her knowledge? All that time? The rest of the gaggle of people had taken to studying Torres with great intensity. "Thank you," she said simply, her mind quickly rewinding and playing the scenes of that time in her life. She smiled, "Thank you for not sullying my time with Sully."

Cricket giggled, "Good one Temperance," and the tension left the room as if a summer breeze had blown through the trees. Seeley smiled at his wife as he reached out and squeezed her hand. Titters of laughter escaped from the others as the nervous tension wafted away.

* * *

"How do you think he'll go at him?" Tony asked no one in particular.

"He's pretty good at empathy," Temperance said.

Jon added, "But Torres doesn't seem to be the empathetic type."

They watched as the door to the interview room opened. "Thank you for coming in Mr. Torres," Seeley was saying as he stepped inside…and promptly dropped the NCIS and FBI file folders onto the floor. "Oh, geez," he said as he bent down on all fours to gather the photographs and papers.

"Not a direction I was expecting," McGee said. He turned and looked at the others for confirmation.

Horrified, Temperance looked to Cricket, then to Chaz and finally to Jon. She could hear Seeley begin to apologize profusely, "Sorry…sorry," he said, still gathering the documents.

Jon turned to Temperance, smiling. She did not understand. He was putting himself at a disadvantage with this drug kingpin. She looked around, seeing a smirk on Gibbs' face, a broad smile on Tony's face, and grins on both Chaz and Ziva's faces. She looked back at Jon. Jon explained, still smiling, "Sully has probably told Torres that Seeley is…" he struggled to find the words.

Ziva finished the thought, "An incompetent fool." Temperance turned to her. Seeing Temperance's hardening expression, Ziva quickly added, "Of course, _we_ know he isn't." She smiled, "But Torres doesn't."

"Why would Torres think that?" Temperance asked.

Seeley had finally gotten the paperwork back together and was moving towards the chair facing Torres. "Sorry about that," he said. "I'm Agent Booth with the major crimes unit of the FBI."

'_What's going on with that?'_ Temperance thought. _'He __never__ introduces himself as __Agent__. It's always, __Special_ _Agent__.'_

Tony said, "Torres thinks Seeley is a fool because he's had years listening to Sully bad mouth him."

Incredulous, Temperance said, "Years?"

McGee asked, "Didn't your husband tell you what Sullivan and he said yesterday?"

Temperance shook her head. She exchanged glances, and head shakes, with Jon and Cricket. Finally, she looked at Chaz, her gaze burrowing into him. Chaz held up his hands, warding her off as he shook his head and pleaded, "It's really not my place to say."

Ziva said, piqued, still looking at Torres and Booth, "Sullivan is a whiny crybaby who has been jealous of Agent Booth because he thinks he sabotaged your relationship with Sullivan." Temperance looked at her almost unbelieving of her lack of tact. Ziva continued, "It is the way of most inconsequential men." She turned to Temperance, "You could not have made a better choice."

"Really?" Tony asked.

Ziva looked at Tony, and then looked away quickly. "For Doctor Booth, yes."

Gibbs cleared his throat. Everyone's attention shifted to the two men in the room.

"_You're_ Agent Booth?" Torres asked.

Seeley stopped, "Have we met before?"

Torres shook his head, "No…no. Not at all."

Seeley nodded, "I've got just a couple of questions for you…" he started.

"I told the woman agent; I've never heard of Migel Cruz…" he began.

"That's Lance Corporal Migel Cruz," Seeley interrupted him. Gibbs smiled and nodded his head slightly.

Torres looked confused. He finally shook his head, 'Whatever…I've never heard of him."

Seeley shook his head, "I'm not here to question you about him. That's NCIS jurisdiction."

"Then what do you want to ask me about?" Torres said curtly.

Seeley brought out mug shots of five Hispanic men, "I'd like to ask you about Vicente Soto and some of his friends." After setting the photographs in front of Torres, Seeley brought his hand back, flexing and bending his hand and wrist.

"What's with his hand?" Tony asked.

"Must be having some troubles with his wound," Temperance murmured. "He's been having some aches with it.

Torres looked at the mug shots. His expression turned to wariness. "It's been awhile since I've seen Soto." He looked at Seeley, "What at you looking at him for?"

Seeley started looking though the folder, as though he wasn't sure of the information. "His name came up in an investigation about stolen green cards."

Torres shook his head, "I wouldn't know anything about that." He sat back in the chair.

Seeley shook his head as well, "I didn't say you did. I know how sometimes employees can get into trouble all on their own." Torres' expression remained unchanged. "We just want to talk to him," Seeley started looking through the folder again. He continued, "Uhhh….Placido Garza, Luis Reyes, Tomas Alvarez and Victor Salazar." Seeley looked up at Torres, "We have information they hung out together, partied, that kind of thing."

Torres shrugged, "Yeah, but usually when we pull into shore the crew goes off on their own." He motioned towards the photographs, "These guys may have hung out together." He shook his head. "I didn't really pay that much attention to them."

"Anybody on the crew who would have paid attention? One of your lieutenants maybe?"

Torres smiled, "What…you think we're a military operation?" He shook his head, "We're just an import / export business."

Seeley smiled, "My mistake. Perhaps one of your mid-level managers?"

"I can ask around." Torres' expression changed to one of helpfulness. "I don't want to say their names. Don't want to get them or their family in trouble. You understand?"

Seeley nodded. He looked back into the folder. Making a notation, he said, "So, when did you say was the last time you saw Soto?"

Torres' expression turned to suspicion, "I didn't." Seeley nodded in response as he made a notation in the file. Seeley looked up from the file folder.

After a moment of neither man talking, Seeley said, "When was the last time you saw Mr. Soto?"

Torres thought a moment, "Must have been about 3 months ago."

"Care to elaborate on the circumstances?"

"We were on our way up the coast. Stopped at a small island. I continued on up to DC. When the other boats arrived, he wasn't with them."

Seeley smiled as he shook his head, "He just decide to go for a walk?"

Torres smiled, "No. My…" he paused a moment and then smirked, "My senior manager said he had gotten sick and wanted off the boat. They set ashore, put him in a cab to the hospital, and that's the last they saw of him."

"Where was that?" Seeley asked. "Do you remember?"

"Bernard said it was down by Charleston."

Seeley noted the odd pronunciation, _'Bear-nard'_. "South Carolina?"

Torres nodded, "I believe so."

"Who's this Bernard?" Seeley made sure to pronounce the name as Torres did.

"A senior manager in the business," Torres said.

Seeley smiled, "Any chance we can talk to him?"

Torres shrugged, "I'll see what I can do."

Seeley nodded as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a white index card, "Let me give you my numbers," he started writing on the card. "If you can have any of those people get in touch with me…"

"Like I said," Torres said, "It may take awhile. I'll have to talk to my managers."

Seeley said, as he handed the card over, "I understand….how much longer will you be in town?" He flexed his fingers and hand again.

Torres' eyes sharpened. Evaluating Seeley. Seeley stared back guilelessly. Once convinced Seeley meant nothing more than finding out when to expect a call, Torres said, "My cargo boats have already left. I'll probably be here for another week."

Seeley stood. As Torres began to stand, Seeley said, "I think the NCIS people may want to ask you a few more questions. If you could just wait a few more minutes?"

Bordering on exasperation, Torres said loudly, "I'm getting tired of cooling my heels in here all day." When Seeley didn't say anything, Torres rolled his eyes and snapped, "Tell them to hurry it up!"

"My apologies," Seeley said. "I'll go tell them now." Seeley became even more accommodating, "Can I get you something? Water? Coffee?"

Torres leaned back in the chair, "Coffee, black."

* * *

"Mind if I take a crack at him?" Jon said.

Seeley, Chaz and Gibbs looked at one another. Seeley said, "Why not?"

Gibbs nodded, "Can't do any worse than we have already."

Chaz added, "And this might be the last shot we get at him without a lawyer."

Cricket stroked Jon's upper arm, "You sure you're up to this?"

Jon laid his hand upon hers. Nodding his head, he smiled and said, "I'll take it easy." He thought a moment, "As easy as I can."

Seeley handed over the file folders, "He's a cautious bastard." Jon nodded silently. Something in his eyes made Seeley smile. He nodded as well.

Once Jon had left the observation room, Seeley turned back to look through the glass. Gibbs turned to him. Seeley said two words, "Bad Cop." A knowing smile came to Gibbs mouth. He turned to watch the show.

Tony asked, "Anybody bring popcorn?"

* * *

Temperance watched as Jon entered the room. He looked over at the glass and made a cutting motion under his chin. The recording technicians looked toward Gibbs, who nodded. Jon spotted the camera hanging from the far corner. He noted the red light went dark. "Good afternoon, Mr. Torres. I've just got a few more questions for you and then we can get you out of here." Under the wary gaze of Torres, he moved over towards the empty chair.

Gibbs said to the two technicians, "Why don't you two go get some coffee?" He looked at his watch, "Come back in," he looked at Seeley, "fifteen minutes?"

Seeley nodded, "Maybe ten."

As the technicians moved to the door Gibbs said to them, "Do me a favor, will ya? Bring back two cups of coffee, black." The technicians nodded and left. Gibbs turned back to the interrogation room.

Jon sat facing Torres. He continued, "I just wanted to get some background information, if you don't mind?" He rotated his shoulders, as though trying to get comfortable.

"Who are you?" Torres said, a bit confused. "And I thought I was going to get some coffee?"

Jon nodded, "I've got some of my people getting that for you now." Jon looked at him earnestly, "Black, right?"

Torres relaxed back in the chair, nodding.

"This is his _'Bad Cop'_?" McGee asked.

"Easy, McGee," DiNozzo said. "Don't you ever watch slasher movies? They start out calm and serene. That's what makes what comes next as such a horror show."

Jon opened the file folder, "Import / Export business, huh?"

Torres nodded, "That's right."

"What's the name of your company?"

"Huh?" Torres said, confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Jon shook his head, "Just background, like I said." He grimaced slightly and moved his shoulders trying to get comfortable.

Torres watched Jon's obvious discomfort. "Torres Imports," he said.

Jon smiled, "Pretty easy to remember," he chuckled as he wrote in the folder. He looked at Torres. "What kinds of things do you import?"

Torres, now more relaxed, shrugged, "Specialty coffees, clothing, works of art, interior home decorations…locally produced items of interest."

"Knick-knacks, trinkets, curios…the kind of stuff elites like to trumpet as support for local, third-world economies," Jon half asked.

"Here we go," Gibbs murmured.

Taken aback, Torres said, "It's a growing market," he said, slightly unsure.

Jon nodded and then turned back to the folder, again moving his shoulders as though trying to loosen them up.

"Is his shoulder and back really giving him that much trouble?" Ziva asked.

"It didn't appear to be this morning," Cricket said.

Jon continued, "And you've got a fleet of six cigarette boats for transporting cargo," Jon held up a photo of a speedboat. "Wow! Sweet boat!" Flipping the photo around so Torres could see it, he asked, "What kind of horsepower…in both engines combined?"

Torres was genuinely confused now. "Uh…over a thousand."

"Over a thousand?" Jon sounded amazed. "How fast does it go?"

Torres smiled, "Depending on the seas, anywhere from 25 knots to over 80 knots."

Jon, turned the picture back around so he could see it. Still impressed, he said, "80 knots!" And then, "How fast is that in miles per hour?"

Cricket, Temperance and Seeley all laughed. McGee, not knowing what was so funny said, "Why was that funny?"

Temperance said, "Jon owns a very large boat. Actually, a yacht is more like it." She turned to McGee, "He knows full well the conversion rate from knots to miles per hour."

Torres explained proudly, "That's about 15 miles per hour in choppy seas up over 93 miles per hour in calm waters."

Jon whistled softly as he placed the photo back in the folder. "Who knew the market for baubles, doodads and fandangles would require a delivery speed of that magnitude?"

Everybody in the observation room smiled at the speed Torres' smile disappeared. "Wha…what do you mean?" Torres stammered.

Jon got up abruptly. "Come on, _Eduardo_," he sneered Torres' first name as he walked over to the mirrored glass. He peered at his own reflection. "We both know what kind of cargo those boats carry."

Torres said, "Like I said…"

"Yeah…yeah…yeah," Jon nodded his head. He adjusted his shoulders again. "Objects d'art, specialty coffees, blah, blah, blah." Still looking at his reflection, he ran his fingers over his forehead.

"What's he doing?" Ziva asked.

"What are you doing?" Torres asked.

Jon, still appraising his reflection said, "I'm just trying to see if the word _'Dolt'_ is tattooed to my forehead." He turned on Torres, "I don't see it, so I must assume you've come to the conclusion I'm some kind of idiot by other means." Torres swallowed. "You don't get rich, and have a crew like you do by carrying baubles and trinkets." Jon walked back over to the chair. Seating himself, he continued, "You don't make enough money to own a fleet of six fast-boats as well as a 34-foot sailboat by importing a bunch of crap." Jon adjusted his shoulders again.

"You can't talk to me like this!" Torres shouted. He looked to the glass. "You hear me? My lawyers will own this building!"

Jon said softly, almost innocently, "Who are you talking to?" He looked over to the glass and then back at Torres. "You think there are people back there?" Jon noted a touch of uncertainty work its way into Torres' eyes.

"No loud noises, people," Gibbs reminded everyone.

Jon shook his head, "It's just you and me here." Jon leaned forward, "Remember when I first came in? And I did that cutting motion under my chin?" Jon repeated the motion. "That was a signal to stop the recording." Torres' face went flaccid. Jon pointed to the camera, its red light still dark. "See? The cameras and microphones are turned off. I could beat you to within an inch of your life and there would be no one to dispute that you fell and hit your head on the table."

"What kind of cop are you?" Torres said.

Jon laughed, "Who said I was a cop? I'm just a civilian here. Just like you." Torres stood up, fists clenched.

"Uh Oh," McGee said, edging towards the door.

"Wait," Seeley said.

Jon stood up. Torres saw the life drain out of his eyes. Jon said, "You've got two ways to leave this room. You can walk out or be carried out feet first." After a moment, Torres' fists relaxed. Jon said, "Good, now let's just sit down and continue our conversation." The two men resumed their positions. Jon stretched out his shoulder.

"What's the matter with you?" Torres asked.

Jon shook his head, "My friends and I got into a little scrape a couple of days ago. Some dirtbag stuck a knife in my shoulder…gouged out part of my shoulder blade."

"And I suppose you killed him?" Torres said sarcastically.

Jon shook his head, "Not that one. One of his buddies." Torres could not hide his interest. Jon continued, "No, the one that stabbed me was killed by my wife."

"Your wife?" Torres said, surprised.

Jon smiled, "Yeah. She put the first round in his neck and the second in his ear. The others," Jon shrugged. "The guy was dead before he hit the ground."

The NCIS personnel looked at Cricket admiringly. "That's our Ripley," DiNozzo said, draping a forearm on her shoulder.

Torres said, "You got lucky."

Jon smiled, "You know Agent Booth?" Jon cocked a thumb toward the door. "He was there. The problems with his arm and hand? He was cut from elbow to wrist." Jon drew an imaginary line along his forearm.

"Don't tell me, he killed the guy."

Jon nodded, "Yes, that one. But there was another one who had drawn down on him. He thought he was a goner. But you know who saved him?"

"Let me guess, you?" Torres said sarcastically.

Jon shook his head. "Nope, his wife. One shot in the shoulder, Five in the head." Jon paused, letting it sink in. "Do you know how difficult it is to shoot accurately while at a dead run? Yet those two women did it with ease." Jon adjusted his shoulders again.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You got anybody in your life like those two women? Someone who would react so ferociously to a threat to their loved ones? I'm guessing not. Maybe your momma, if she's still alive." Jon shook his head in pity, "But all you've got are your crew, hangers-on, party girls and suck-ups. People who would fade into the shadows if you were ever in trouble."

"Are you threatening me?" Torres said, now edging into anger.

Jon shook his head, "Not at all. Like I said, it's just background." He picked up the folder again, "How many boats do you think you could lose and still be able to conduct business?" Torres looked at him. "That is before your suppliers and customers decided to take things into their own hands?"

Torres snickered, "You don't have the juice to pull something like that off."

Jon innocuously asked, "Think not?" The two men stared at each other.

The technicians returned to the observation room. Gibbs, upon seeing them, moved to take the two cups of coffee from them. "Don't start recording until my signal," he said. At their acknowledgement, Gibbs then left the room.

The group of FBI agents, former agents and NCIS agents looked at one another. Finally, Temperance said, "Should we go out and follow him?"

Tony shook his head and turned back to the interview room, "Nah. We probably should keep an eye on these two."

"Okay," Jon said. "Here's where we are." He pulled out photos of the three victims. Rosalia Serra and her two daughters, Olivia and Celia. Documented aliens living here in the US legally. We found their bodies a little over a week ago. They had been raped, the mother beaten and then they were all executed by gunshot back in September of last year. We traced their green cards to Mara Muerte who got them from Vicente Soto…one of your boys."

"How do you know he didn't do it by himself?" Torres asked.

"We found traces of five sets of DNA, semen, on the girls' bodies."

"You can do that?" Torres said, shocked.

Jon nodded, "Oh yeah. We can do that." Jon paused, "What we want are the five guys from your crew that did it." Torres jaw dropped. "Along with confessions. The weapon would be nice, but it's not necessary."

"And if we can't find them?"

"Make sure you do. Remember, we've got DNA, so if you just throw some patsy in there we'll know," Jon said. "And also, as an act of good faith. Why don't you throw in Lance Corporal Migel Cruz's killer or killers as well?"

"You want anything else on that pizza?" Torres asked sarcastically.

At that, Jon grabbed the table with his left arm, tilting it up and pushing it into Torres. He set his weight against it as she pushed Torres back into the wall, pinning his arms between the table and his chest. Jon snarled into Torres' face, "Don't screw with me!" Torres looked into Jon's eyes. He could see this man was more than capable of taking his life.

"Oh crap!" Seeley exclaimed as he ran towards the door, followed by McGee, Tony, Ziva, Chaz, Cricket and Temperance.

The group burst out of the room, running down the hall. As they turned the corner, they stopped to see Gibbs standing outside the interview room door, still holding the two cups of coffee. The group looked at him as he looked at them. Finally, Gibbs motioned to the door with his head, "Well, get in there!" The group of agents burst through the door as Gibbs stopped Cricket and Temperance with a look. "You two stay out here," he said calmly.

As the door opened, Jon growled through clenched teeth, "I will end you! Don't think I won't!" As hands grasped to pull him away, Jon bellowed, "Three days! You've got three days!"

Gibbs moved into the room, bellowing above the ruckus, "Smith! Just what did you think you were doing?" He motioned for Seeley and Chaz to remove Jon from the room. As they did so, McGee and DiNozzo were setting the table back in place. Gibbs turned to Torres, "I apologize Mr. Torres. I had no idea he was going to come in and talk to you."

"What? What are you talking about? You probably put him up to it!" Torres yelled.

"No sir," Gibbs said, more calmly. He looked towards the closed door and then to the glass. "We had all gone to get some coffee," Gibbs indicated the two cups he was holding. He motioned with his head for McGee and DiNozzo to leave. He continued, "Except for Mr. Smith. He indicated he would just wait for us to get back." After the door closed behind the two retreating agents, Gibbs motioned towards the glass. He noted the red camera light illuminate and he turned back towards Torres. Offering one of the coffees to Torres, he sat in the other chair.

* * *

Eduardo Torres had left the building, accompanied by Gibbs' profound apologies for not keeping better tabs on the visitor, Mr. Smith. The two groups of agents gathered in the NCIS team's work area. The FBI group was preparing to leave. "Do you really think your threats will push Torres to give up five of his crew?" Ziva asked.

Jon said, "You never know. People like Eduardo have a high sense of self-preservation. They may not be worth the trouble to hang onto them."

"But a confession?" McGee asked.

Seeley nodded, "I can see Torres paying them to confess. He's got quite an investment riding on it. They confess. No more investigation. The case is wrapped up in a neat little bow."

Temperance added, "Just as long as he gives up the right people." She looked at Seeley, "The DNA will make sure of that."

Seeley nodded. He looked at Gibbs, "I wouldn't hold out too much hope for Cruz's killer, though. It sounds like Bernard's too high in the organization to sacrifice."

"You're probably right," Gibbs said. "But maybe someone will crack eventually. We'll keep an eye on them." He added, "But if it doesn't, we'll follow up on Soto's supposed journey to the hospital in Charleston."

Seeley said, "You may want to think about getting Sullivan out of there. It's probably just a matter of time until Torres figures out he's working both sides." Gibbs nodded his agreement.

Cricket added, "It's just too bad we couldn't take Torres down with the rest of them."

"Someday he'll overstep," Jon said. "Hopefully somebody will be there to make him pay." Extending his hand to Gibbs, "Well, we need to get to the airport. It's been a pleasure working with you."

"You too," Gibbs said, shaking his hand.

At that, the rest of group began making their goodbyes. With promises of looking each other up again, the FBI team stepped onto the elevator. Once the doors closed, Ziva turned to Gibbs, "How did you know he was going to attack Torres?"

Gibbs smirked as he made his way back to his desk, "It's what I would have done."


	31. Goodbye

Chaz angled the Bureau SUV into the parking space near the charter flight terminal. The day was sunny and warm. He looked into the rear-view mirror and saw Doctor Booth's vehicle pull in to a parking spot behind him. Turning to Booth he said, "The ladies just pulled in behind us."

Seeley nodded, "How stereotypical is this?" He looked from Chaz to Jon, "The guys in one car with the women in another?"

Jon laughed, "It would have really been stereotypical if we were all in one car. With the women in the back seat and the guys in the front."

Chaz smiled as he reached for the radio. Holding the mic to his mouth he said, "Dispatch, 22-8-10." The three men waited for a response.

Finally, a woman's voice came from the speaker, "22810, Dispatch, go."

"New dispatcher?" Jon asked.

Seeley said from the back, "I think the other one was sent back for retraining." Jon grunted in approval.

Chaz said, "Dispatch, 22-8-10 is 10-7 at…"

Both Seeley and Jon opened their doors and stepped out into the warm afternoon sun. Seeley reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his sunglasses. Jon breathed deeply, his face to the sun, stretching out his arms. As Seeley put on his sunglasses, he noticed Jon was moving much better. He pointed towards Jon's shoulder, "How's that feeling? Even after your little bout of exertion at NCIS?"

Jon rotated his left shoulder, "Not bad," he said. "Although I'll probably pay for that little stunt later on tonight." He explained, "The adrenaline is probably still masking the pain receptors."

Chaz's door shut as he said to Jon, "Now don't be all _'He-Man'_ and try to gut it out without the pain meds." At Jon's annoyed expression he continued, "There's nothing you need to be alert and on guard about." Chaz's eyes looked towards Cricket and then back again.

Seeley continued, "Just take it easy and relax for awhile." He paused a moment, "You two have earned it."

Jon nodded, "You may be right." He looked at Temperance and Cricket beginning to unload his and Cricket's bags from the SUV. "We may just go out on the boat for awhile once we get back and get all the legal stuff settled."

Seeley nodded, "Sounds like a great plan to me." He shook his head slightly, "If we didn't have this case to wrap up, I'd try to convince Temperance we should go down there for awhile with you."

Jon smiled, "No need," he looked at Chaz. "No need for anyone to come down." Jon added. "Unless, of course, you guys get tired of putting up with Kelly and just want to get away for awhile." Jon continued, "But if not, once we've got everything taken care of, we'll have everyone come down for a final get-together in Florida." Both Chaz and Seeley smiled at the prospect. Jon jabbed a finger at Seeley and angled it back and forth between Seeley and Chaz, "You guys keep me updated on how the case is going and whether you think more pressure needs to be exerted."

Seeley raised his hands, palms toward Jon. He nodded, "We'll keep you informed about the case…you just leave the pressure and how much to exert, to us."

Jon mimicked the hands up gesture.

Cricket's sarcastic voice floated up from the back of Temperance's car, "Are there any _gentlemen_ around who are going to help us with the bags?"

The three men rolled their eyes.

* * *

Temperance stood holding the two framed photos. "So, which bag do you want me to put these in?" Cricket muscled the black, soft-sided bag out of the back, grunting as she dropped it on its wheels.. Temperance looked at her, "Should you be exerting yourself like that?"

Cricket looked at her with admonishment. She said, "And you were doing so well not bringing up my condition," she said, her smile contradicting the stern tone of her words.

"I'm sorry, Cricket," Temperance started. "I…I didn't mean…"

Cricket's smile grew warmer as she reached out for Temperance. "I know," she said. "I'm sorry…I'm just a little short after that stunt Jon pulled in the interview room." Temperance drew her into her arms. "Honestly," Cricket said, "Sometimes he gets me so aggravated sometimes."

Temperance stroked her hair, "You'll just have to figure out some way of getting back at him."

Cricket accepted the soothing embrace for a moment, and then she moved away from Temperance. Nodding her head, she turned back to her bag, still in the cargo area of the SUV. "Oh, I've got something in mind all right," she smiled. As she began unzipping the bag she said, "He thinks we're going to join the _'Mile-High'_ club on the way back." Her voice took on a more light-hearted tone. "Well, I've got news for him!"

Stunned at Cricket's candor, Temperance said, "I wouldn't have pegged you as someone who uses sex as a weapon."

Cricket stopped pawing at her bag. Her shoulders sagged. Temperance could see her mouth tense. Finally, she said, "You're right, Temperance." She turned and looked at her. "In all honesty, it may have been me seducing him during the flight." Cricket's eyes turned smoldering as she turned her attention back to her bag. "What does that say about me? That no matter what he does, I can't stay mad at him for any length of time?"

Temperance smiled at her, "It means you Love him unconditionally." Temperance draped her arm around Cricket's lower back. "Just like Seeley and I do." Cricket nodded, still looking at her now-opened bag. Temperance leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Just like we do you." Cricket smiled and leaned her head into Temperance's shoulder.

After a moment, Cricket went back to digging in her bag. She finally came out with a brightly wrapped box. Smiling, she said, "Ah…here it is." She set the box down and reached for the two framed photographs Temperance held. She handed the wooden frames over, and Cricket buried them between bits of clothing, and then zipped the bag up.

"Aren't you forgetting that one?" Temperance said, indicating the brightly covered box. On closer inspection, she saw the wrapping paper images contained multiple bouquets of daffodils.

Cricket's smile became more ebullient. She picked up the yellow and white box, turning towards Temperance. "Now, Temperance…" she started. "I know your birthday is the end of the month." Temperance's expression changed to surprise. It had been a long time since she had done anything about her birthday outside of what Seeley did for her. She just never saw the need to single out one day of the year to celebrate her birth. While she was growing up, her parents had tried to get her to open up, find some friends who would celebrate with her. As she got older, she had become more jaded regarding holidays, birthdays and anniversaries. It just seemed to her the requirement to provide a suitable present seemed a monstrous imposition on others she had tried to avoid. Why place so much stress on people you supposedly cared about to find a gift for her? Seeley had brought her out of that thinking for the Christmas Holiday season. In addition, his religious upbringing had brought Easter, another holiday, into their lives. But outside of Seeley, her birthdays were private affairs. Cricket continued, "And even though I won't be here to celebrate it with you properly," she handed the box to Temperance, "I want you to have this."

Temperance accepted the gift cautiously. "Really, Cricket," she stumbled, "You shouldn't have."

"Nonsense!" Cricket said. "What kind of mother would I be if I forgot my daughter's birthday?"

"The Mother-In-Law from Hell?" Temperance said, unsure.

Cricket laughed as she turned back to extracting her bag out of the SUV. As she tugged on the bag, she turned and saw Temperance caressing the package, a deeply touched expression on her face. Concerned that she may have misread their relationship, Cricket quickly asked, "Is it okay? I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

Temperance looked at her, surprised at the effect of Cricket's gift giving upon her. She smiled, "Everything's fine," she whispered as she hugged Cricket, the present clutched in one arm. "Thanks, Mom," she said as she hugged her, smiling.

Cricket gently stroked her back. "You don't have to open it now. And you don't need to wait until your birthday, either." Temperance hugged her tighter. Cricket murmured, "I hope you like it."

Temperance nodded. "I wish you didn't have to go," she said softly.

"I know," Cricket said soothingly. "But I'll be back to keep an eye on you and your little girl or boy." She paused, "If you ever miss me, just listen to the sounds of the crickets," Cricket made a chirping sound. _'It really does sound like a cricket'_ Temperance thought with delight. "I'll be there."

The two women separated. As Cricket reached out for her bag, she said sarcastically, "Are there any _gentlemen_ around who are going to help us with the bags?" She and Temperance smiled at each other.

* * *

Seeley pulled the SUV onto the access road surrounding the airport. Jon and Cricket were on their way back to Florida. In his mind's eye, he could still see them standing in the doorway of the Gulfstream, waving goodbye. Chaz was on his way home. The group had all decided going back to the bureau would be a waste of time. Better to start fresh in the morning. Seeley glanced over at Temperance, running her hands lovingly along the edges of the wrapped package. He smiled and said, "You don't want to wait until the 31st, do you?"

Temperance returned his smile. Although, Seeley noted silently there seemed to be a bit of an evil tinge to it. "Would I really be bad if I didn't wait?" she asked playfully.

Seeley shook his head, "Well, it's not like she made you promise to wait." Seeley looked over to her again, "As a matter of fact, all she said was to wait until they were gone." He reached out, silently asking to examine the package. With a doubtful look, Temperance reluctantly handed the package over to him. With one hand on the steering wheel, he propped the package between his abdomen and the wheel. Seeley ran his fingers over the paper, and then picked up the package and shook it gently close to his ear.

With wide eyes, Temperance quickly reached out and took the package from his hand. "Don't do that, Seeley!" she shouted, caressing the package as though it were a living thing. "You might break something," she admonished. Seeley looked at her, jaw agape, with surprise. He smiled and looked back towards the road. Temperance raised the package to her ear, "What did you hear?" she asked.

Obviously amused, Seeley said, "Just something sliding around."

"You couldn't tell what it was?"

"I'm not Daredevil, you know," Seeley said defensively. At her silence, he turned and saw her trying to figure out what he meant. He took pity on her, "Daredevil is a comic book hero. He's blind, but has very sensitive hearing."

"He can't see?"

"He uses sound to locate and _'see'_ objects and his surroundings."

"Does he emit sound to echolocate?"

"Huh?"

"Like a bat emits a series of supersonic cries through the mouth or nose and detects flying insects by the echoes reflected back." Temperance explained.

Seeley shook his head dubiously, "No," he said.

"Then where does the sound come from so he can acoustically orient himself?"

"From all around," Seeley's mind was racing to remember the back story. "Unless you're in a soundproof booth, there's sound all around us." As if to illustrate the point, he motioned towards the traffic, "See? The sound of the motor, traffic passing by…"

"Can he drive?" Temperance asked. "How could he get a driver's license? How could he take the eye test? Can he _'see'_ colors as well?"

Seeley's eyes darted from the traffic to Temperance and back again. In a low voice he said, "I don't _think_ he can drive."

Temperance's brow furrowed, "Just from ambient noise levels he can _'hear'_ the echoes from objects?"

Seeley smiled, "Yeah," he hoped she would move on to another topic of conversation.

"But he's physically visually blind?" she continued. Seeley nodded. "And this advanced hearing is his superpower?"

"Well," Seeley said. "He's also an acrobat…a gymnast."

"So he can only beat people up?"

Seeley nodded.

"But…he's…blind," Temperance's voice seemed to punctuate each word. After a moment's silence she said, "What happens when somebody fires a gun at him? Is he invulnerable? Does the loud noise _'blind'_ him to his surroundings? Like a bright light would to us?"

"He can hear the mechanism of the gun and he can dodge," Seeley explained.

"He can dodge a bullet?"

Seeley took a deep breath, "He dodges it before the bad guy fires."

"What happens when more than one person shoots at him?"

"He dodges the bullets and then takes the bad guys down one-by-one," Seeley explained.

Again, "But…he's…blind." Seeley could see she was trying to understand. But now that he thought about it…

Seeley decided to take matters into his own hands. He motioned to the package, "Are you going to open that, or what?"

Temperance turned her attention back to the package. She smiled.

Unlike Cricket, she dug her fingers under the scotch tape holding the wrapping paper together and tore paper apart. The ripping of the paper seemed loud in the confines of the SUV. The delight of her smile was infectious.

With the wrapping paper at her feet, Temperance opened the box. Inside laid a salmon colored envelope, and a small, about six inches in length, dark purple velvet bag. She read on the envelope in flowing script, _'Temperance'_. Both the envelope and bag lay atop blank stationery adorned with images of daffodils along the left-hand side.

"What do you got?" Seeley asked, his law enforcement style of speaking overriding his grammar. Temperance smilingly held up the box to show him. "What's in the bag?"

Temperance shook her head as she rested the box in her lap and picked up the bag. She loosened the string tie and slid her delicate fingers inside. Her fingers closed around a cylindrical object and withdrew it from the bag. She knew what the item was immediately. She had used it once, last week. Lying in her hand was Cricket's fountain pen. "Ohh," she breathed as she held the artifact. Seeley's eyes slid to see the gift in his wife's hand. He smiled silently.

"What does the note say?" he prompted.

Temperance opened the envelope, revealing multiple pages of the same salmon-colored stationery. She began reading aloud, "Dearest Temperance…"

Seeley interrupted her, "Don't you want to read it to yourself, first?" Temperance looked at him, uncomprehending. He continued, "She wrote it to you…for you. It might be something she wants to share with only you."

Temperance saw in his eyes no jealousy. No need to know her secrets. She only saw the unconditional Love she had told Cricket he carried for Jon and her. Now she saw it directed at her. She smiled as warmth spread throughout her body. She turned back to the note:

"_Dearest Temperance,_

_I am so sorry I will not be there to help celebrate your birthday at the end of the month. I truly would have liked to be there, but I am afraid other important matters must take Jon and my attention for a little while. Please remember that I will be there in spirit if not in body. The Good Lord willing, I will be able to make it up to you soon. Next year, I will do all in my power to be there if I can._

_Please accept the pen as my gift to you. It originally belonged to my mother. She used it to correspond with my father when he was away at war (Korea). She used only this pen to write to him, and no others. Neither did she use it to write anything else. It was a special instrument to her. One that channeled her desires, dreams and devotion to the man she Loved. She passed it on to me, and now I bequeath it to you. _

_Write to the Love of your Life, every day. Whether near or far. Sometimes it is too easy to place a phone call, or send an e-mail to the one you Love and you think it is enough. To be sure, a telephone call allows your Love to hear your voice. Too often, telephone calls or e-mails have a rushed, hurried feeling to them. Composed in haste, the words may be correct. But, are they the '__righ__t' words? The words you truly wish to say? Taking the time to put to paper your thoughts, helps clarify what those words mean to you. More importantly, what they will mean to him. Tell him every day you Love him. Sure, he may already know it. Don't you think he deserves to hear it? Every day? E-mails and telephone calls always seemed transient, unenduring. Writing your thoughts upon paper feels more permanent. _

_I hope we will have many opportunities to discuss our lives, loves and little ones (I hope you have a brood). For now, please know that I am both joyous and proud we are a part of the same family. If not by blood, then at least in spirit. I hope you will allow me the privilege to call you my daughter, as I hope you would wish to call me "Mom."_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_Christine ('Mom')"_

Temperance looked at the pen. The solid, black ebony trimmed with pieces of gold on the cap and pocket clasp. Although the wear marks of the two previous owners' fingers were noticeable, they somehow added to the beauty of the instrument. Not knowing why, she brought it to her nose. Perhaps hoping to catch a scent of her two predecessors. She touched the coolness of the barrel to her cheek. She looked further down into the box and saw the back of a small picture frame. Temperance pulled the frame from the box, revealing more blank, yellow and white, daffodil-trimmed stationery underneath. She smiled as she turned the picture frame over revealing a piece of the daffodil stationery. Her throat tightened as she recognized the flowing script. She thought she had lost it! But Cricket somehow knew its importance.

Below a stylized heart with an arrow through it.

"_Dr. Temperance Booth_

_Seeley Booth_

_2gether_

_4ever"_

Attached to the glass in the lower left corner was a small, yellow Post-It. She recognized the now familiar script, _"Hope You Like It! Mom"_

Seeley had watched as Temperance's expressions had changed from joy to curiosity to wonder to Love. He could see the flush of sentiment fill her beautiful face. Even after all these years, she still tried to compartmentalize her feelings. Most of the time she was successful. Seeley had learned to accept her public coolness and rationality. It was when they were alone that any hope of crashing through the barriers existed. Seeley now saw the barriers tumbling down as Temperance looked at him and then the framed piece of stationery. Tears filled her eyes. He saw a droplet fall, splattering onto the glass-protected heart. She looked up at him, her face a mixture of joy and misery. Edging the SUV onto the shoulder, he threw the shift lever into the _'Park'_ position. Seeley reached out to her as she released her seatbelt. Temperance turned to him as he pulled her into his lap. He gently kissed her hair as she buried her face into his shoulder, her body wracked with sobs.


	32. Love Making

Seeley lay back atop the pillow propped against the headboard, panting. Sweat beaded along his forehead and drenched his scalp. His chest rose and fell rhythmically. Forgetting the bandage encasing his recent wound, he raised his right forearm to his forehead. Only after he had wetted the fabric of the bandage did he realize what he was doing. With an irritated grimace at his own forgetfulness, he moved the bandage away and wiped his face with his hands. Removing the cloak of sweat away from his eyes, he looked at his wife in amazement.

The heavy billowing of her breathing revealed her own response to their Lovemaking. While it seemed she too was spent, Seeley could see her calm, sated expression. With her eyes still closed, a sweet, contented smile came to her lips. Sweat, both his and hers comingled on her breasts and torso. The red glow of the digital clock reflected from the gleam of their blended perspirations. His hand reached out atop the mattress and found hers, their fingers interlocking. He was slightly shocked at the insistent intensity of her injured grip.

She opened her eyes to see him leaning back against the headboard. He ran his hand through his wet hair. The dull red light of the clock gleamed off his sweat-washed chest. Temperance felt his fingers intertwined with hers. Pulling in a gulp of air, her mouth opened; her tongue wet her lower lip and then planted itself in the center of her upper lip. Her eyes looked at him with hungered sensuality. She saw his eyes widen slightly in surprise, just before she moved closer to him, dropping her lips onto his slick chest.

Seeley's left hand, seemingly of its own volition, moved up to caress her head. His fingers flowed through her hair. Her hand, still holding his fingers tightly, squeezed ever more firmly, imparting her pleasure of his reactions and ministrations. She could feel his breath rattle in his chest as he groaned in pleasure. Smiling, her tongue darted out and traced a path from his chest down to his navel. She felt his stomach muscles contract involuntarily. He almost shuddered as she traced her way back up to his left nipple. His right hand moved to mirror his other as he fondled her luxurious hair and scalp. Her teeth gently held his nipple as her tongue tattooed the tip. Temperance moved her now-free hand up to caress and lightly pinch his other nipple. He felt her searing breath on his chest through her open mouth. His leg kicked spontaneously as she simultaneously clamped her lips onto his skin, drawing the entire areola into her mouth, while her right hand moved down and gently but firmly took hold of his genitalia.

Seeley let out a low growl as his back arched slightly at her touch. He gingerly, but with insistence, pulled her head up to him. Her hand moved from his nipple to slide behind his neck. She looked at him, passion filling her eyes. He smothered her lips with his. Seeley's tongue caressed hers. Warm, wet, agile. A slight whimper escaped from her mouth into Seeley's as the appendage she held jumped in her hand.

Temperance leaned slightly away from him. She could feel her nipples hardening. She struggled to, for a moment, hold off the pleasure she knew was going to overtake her. She could no more hold it back than she could a crashing wave on a beach. With a sly smile, she said as she continued her gentle fondling, "I didn't think you would be ready again this quickly."

Seeley returned the smile, "All I have to do is look at you and I'm ready," he breathed.

Temperance caught her breath. "I don't know if _I'm_ ready," she whispered. "This will be a record for us." She quickly corrected, "For me."

Seeley's hands went to cup her buttocks. She released him as he directed one leg over his two. As she stood on her knees, straddling him, he said, "Well, you know, records are meant to be broken." He leaned up to her, his thumbs gently stroking the back of her calves while his fingers gently squeezed her shins into his palms. "I stopped counting a long time ago."

She leaned down, kissing him deeply. Pulling him into her, resting her hands on his shoulders, Temperance smiled as she slowly lowered herself to him.

* * *

Temperance and Seeley lay in each other's arms, recuperating. She lay on her left side, facing him. Her head cradled upon Seeley's right shoulder. Her right hand and arm draped across his chest; her fingers gently stroking his pectorals. Her left arm curled between them, the fingers of her left hand tracing his ribs along his side. She turned her head and gently kissed the scar from that long ago wound.

Seeley's arm had traversed the length of her torso, coming to rest just above her hip. He moved his fingers, lightly brushing his fingertips across her smooth skin. She had captured his right leg between her thighs and now her foot massaged his calf as it slid up and down the taut muscle. Their breathing had settled into a comfortable rhythm after the gasps and pants of their lovemaking. So relaxed and comfortable, she thought she could stay like this forever. Then she asked herself, had she ever wished for a life of no more than this? No work…no writing…no lectures? Just a life wrapped up solely in this man, and their coming children. A few years ago, she would have scoffed, resoundingly so, that a person could ever find true actualization allowing herself to become so immersed within another person. Allowing an external force to appropriate her thoughts, dreams and desires seemed, at best, counter-productive to her growth. But now, she saw that Seeley's Love had allowed her to grow in other ways. Ways that before, she had not considered. She looked at him, his eyes closed, the calm, peaceful expression he allowed very few people to see. She saw in the gloom a smile begin to arc the sides of his mouth upward. Slight lines appeared at the corner of his closed eyes as his cheek muscles bunched the skin.

He spoke, softly, "I Love you, Temperance." The bass of his voice thrummed into her heart. She could feel his voice vibrating through his chest. "But I have to rest for awhile." His white teeth flashed into a smile.

It was contagious. She giggled and cooed, "Can't the big, strong man keep up with his delicate little consort?" She squeezed her legs together on his thigh. She had no intention of initiating another bout of Lovemaking, but it was fun teasing him like this.

"Consort… schmansort," he breathed, his smile still lighting her heart. "And don't give me that _'delicate little'_ crap." He paused a moment. "I've sparred with you."

Temperance extended her leg, moving her foot closer to his. "Just remember," she kissed his chest. "I know your Achilles Heel."

Seeley almost dislocated his knee moving his lower leg and foot out of her reach. Although, he was more than willing to allow her easy access to his captured thigh. "Uh uh," he cautioned as edged his hand closer to her lower ribcage along her side. "You're in a pretty precarious position yourself."

He felt her tense up slightly as she yelped more loudly, "Erp! Enough!" After Seeley stopped his movement towards her ticklepoint, she asked, "Truce?"

"Truce," he answered as he slid his leg back, burrowing it under her foot. Temperance's leg and foot returned to its gentle brushes of his leg. His hand began its slow caress of her upper hip again. Feeling herself slipping into the haze of lucid dreaming, she sighed as she felt him relaxing in her arms.

* * *

"Thirsty?" she asked. She still lay in the crook of Seeley's arm, her leg wrapped amongst his.

"I'm sorry," he said, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I know you didn't," she said, her eyes still closed. She inhaled deeply, "You can't control those myoclonic jerks." She nestled deeper into him. Almost sighing she said, "Your brain misunderstands the sensation of your muscles relaxing as you drift off to sleep. The brain gets confused, and, for a minute, thinks you are falling. In response, the brain causes your muscles to tense up so you _'catch yourself.'_ It's perfectly normal."

"I think I'm falling in my sleep?" Seeley asked.

Temperance nodded, "Don't worry…I'll catch you." She felt him smile, lean in and kiss her hair as she began the slow, easy drifting into slumber again.

* * *

Seeley felt her disengage from him as she slid silently to the edge of the bed. His eyes opened to see her rise gracefully from the bed. She stretched, almost luxuriously, then turned and moved towards the direction of the mini-fridge. "Where are you going?" he asked softly. Temperance jumped at the sound of his voice. He smiled at the complete abandonment of her guards and protections she had so often surrounded herself with. "Sorry," he murmured.

Now composed, she explained, "I'm going to get something to drink." He could see her smile in the darkness as she clasped her hands behind her back and she subtly rocked back and forth, "Can I get _you_ something?"

Seeley held his smile, although his eyes, if Temperance could see them, would have revealed his wariness at the thought of another session of Lovemaking. _'At this rate,'_ he thought. _'I won't be able to make it in to work in the morning.'_ Instead he said, "Ahhh…how about some orange juice?"

Temperance stopped rocking. In her best _'disappointed'_ voice, she said, "Oh…all right." She turned back towards the mini-fridge, secretly grateful he had not actually taken her up on her implied offer.

As she turned away, Seeley looked skyward; silently giving thanks she hadn't pressed the seductive offer. He jammed part of the bedsheet between his legs. As she moved, Seeley watched, admiring her nude figure and easy grace. Not a frail, delicate ballerina; but the assured bearing of an athlete. Strong, fluid movements. He was reminded of one of the big cats. A tiger…or perhaps a leopard. Then he hit upon it; a lioness. He remembered her martial arts training as well as her marksmanship. It was a perfect analogy, he thought. _'Sleek, beautiful and powerful in her territory. But possessing deadly force when her loved ones are threatened.' _She opened the door, bathing the room in a soft, blue light. In the backlight, Seeley could see the shapes and curves of her body. The sight held his gaze, entrancing him. Almost as an exotic dancer uses her lights and props to hide parts of her body to increase the anticipation. So captivated in the vision, he barely breathed when she bent down, reached out with her arm and extracted a juice bottle from the rack. She turned and tossed it towards him. When she realized he wasn't reacting to the plastic missile on its way to his head, she yelled, "Seeley!"

Temperance's voice dragged him out of his stupor. Seeing the juice bottle's trajectory bearing down on him, he reached out with his left hand to catch it. Too late, it bounced off his fingers. Although the projectile's flight was now altered, he couldn't catch it. It dipped off to the left, banging into the gun safe seated on the bedside table. With a loud, _'Doing…doing…doing,'_ it dropped and bounced on the hardwood floor. Temperance asked, dumbfounded at his miss, "Are you all right?"

Seeley shook his hand, "Yeah," he bent over to retrieve the bottle from the floor. No trace of anger or recrimination colored his muffled voice as he said, "Just kind of zoning out there." His fingers scrabbled over the hardwood as he reached for the bottle in the darkness.

Temperance reached into the fridge for a bottle of water, "What were you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Seeley said, trying to buy time so he could come up with a plausible explanation. _'Think, man! Think!'_

"I said…what had you so preoccupied?" She closed the door, thrusting the room back into darkness.

As the blue light died, Seeley's hand closed around the bottle. "Oh, I was just thinking it was a good idea to replace that white bulb with the blue one." He sat back up and leaned back against the pillow and headboard. "Not so bright." His eyes were adjusting to the darkness. The red glow of the alarm clock, _'4:57,'_ beginning to lighten the surroundings. He turned his gaze over towards the fridge. Temperance hadn't moved. "What?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Just waiting for my eyes to get adjusted." She started to move slowly towards the bed, sliding her feet along the floor.

He watched as she made the journey from the fridge to the side of the bed. She stopped. Bending down, she picked up something from the floor. _'What's that?'_ he thought. As she leaned down and slid one leg and then the other into the garment, he realized it was his boxer briefs. It surprised him how her casual familiarity with his clothing, undergarments included, wearing them, affected him. He jammed the bedsheet tighter between his legs. Seeley watched as she bent down again, this time coming up with his dress shirt. She slid the shirt on, leaving the buttons undone. As she slid onto the bed close to him, he could see the shirt panels resting upon her breasts, the open expanse allowing him a glimpse of her soft skin.

The dual _'Click…click…click,'_ of the two removing the plastic caps seemed loud in the room. Seeley took a drink. The sweet, tangy taste of the orange juice seemed to explode in his mouth.

After Temperance had taken a drink of water, she lay facing him, her upper body across his lap, propped up on her right elbow. Her legs extended out, slightly touching her own gun safe, resting upon her bedside table. "How are your fingers?" she asked.

Seeley waved and made a light fist, "Okay. It didn't hit that hard." He took another swig of juice.

"So," Temperance said. "Are you going to tell me what went on between you and Sully in the Interrogation Room the other day?"

Seeley coughed, the juice burning his throat. "What makes you think anything of any import was said?" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Temperance smiled, "Don't you remember? I was in the Observation Room this afternoon. You don't think the other agents talked about what happened?"

Almost ruefully, Seeley said, "Some Agents obviously have big mouths."

"It wasn't Chaz," Temperance said. At Seeley's softening expression, she continued, "And it wasn't Jon either." Seeley fingered the lip of the bottle. Temperance took a drink of water. "They're pretty good at what they do," she said. "I could almost see you fitting in very well with them." Noting Seeley's slight nod of his head. "But they already have a leader…Gibbs." She paused for effect. "Your place is with the Bureau."

Seeley started softly, "I don't know how much longer I'm going to have a job." He looked at Temperance, "Kelly seems to really have a hardon for me." He shook his head. "And I don't know where it's coming from, so I have no idea how to combat it."

"Chaz doesn't know what his problem is either…" Temperance started to ask.

Seeley cut her off with a more vehement shake of his head, "No idea." He paused a moment, "I found out that Jon had Tom do a search for information about Kelly, but I don't think he found anything. At least he didn't say anything." He took another drink of juice. The sweetness was now overwhelming as he scrunched up his face. Leaning over, he placed the bottle on top of his gun safe.

Temperance took a drink of water, "Maybe we just need to give it some more time." She shrugged. "And if he forces you out, well then you can either be a house husband," Seeley looked at her. She added, subtly shaking her head in encouragement, "Or there's other agencies, or maybe you can start up a private security company, or help run Jon's bar…" She smiled. "You can do anything you want to."

Seeley returned her smile. Nodding, he said, "It's not just me I'm worried about. It's the other people in the office…Chaz…they shouldn't be treated the way Kelly is managing them." She could see the steel in his eyes as he spoke, "I wish there was something I could do about it."

Temperance extended her hand and laid it on his chest, the flesh-colored bandage scratching against his skin. "Just do what you can to protect them, for as long as you can. Maybe an opportunity will present itself."

Seeley nodded. His hand clasped hers; he brought it to his lips and, finding a spot not covered by the bandage, kissed her hand softly. Moving her hand back to his chest, he continued clasping it. She shook her hand against his chest as she said admonishingly, "Now, what went on between you and Sully?"

Seeley smiled, "I guess the deflection didn't work, huh?" Temperance smiled as she shook her head. "I should have known. After all this time, I've never seen you give up on a line of questioning." She waited, patiently. Seeley drew a deep breath, "He pretty much hated me. He blamed me for you not wanting to go with him."

"But you told me to go," Temperance verified.

Seeley nodded, "Yeah, but he didn't believe it. So all that anger and resentment has been eating away at him all these years."

"But we weren't even involved, past working together as partners, back then. Why would he think you would sabotage the relationship?"

Seeley hesitated, not sure if he wanted to bare this much of himself. Finally, he steeled himself, "I know you didn't think of me as anything more than a work partner back then," he paused. When he continued his voice was lacking the confident resonance she had come to expect from him. "But I…" he trailed off. Comprehension began to dawn on her. He continued, "Do you believe in Love at first sight?"

Slowly, unsure of her footsteps, she said, "I know there is _'Lust at first sight.'_ That chemical reaction that first draws one to another." She saw Seeley nodding and quickly added, "But that initial attraction doesn't necessarily guarantee a successful relationship like you and I." She paused, "Do you?" she held her breath, damning herself for not seeing it.

He pressed his lips together. "I don't know if it was _'Love'_ at first sight, but the first time we met I was attracted to you. I liked you…a lot. But we had a job to do. And then the way our first case ended, I figured I had blown my chance with you." He let loose of her hand, only to reach out and caress her hair. "Then, we finally got the chance to work together on a regular basis," he tilted his head from side to side. "And I was with Tessa…" Temperance's memory stirred. Seeley continued, "But as we spent more and more time together, I wanted us to become even closer."

"Romantically?"

"Not at first…but after a bit, yes. Remember when Max first came back in your life? And Zack got his first doctorate?" Temperance nodded. She held her breath. "Remember when you guys were celebrating and you came outside the diner to talk?" Temperance nodded. "I almost kissed you then."

"Why didn't you?"

"I wasn't sure you would want to kiss me back for the right reasons." He added quickly, "And Zack banging on the window kind of spoiled the mood."

"The right reasons?"

"You had just been through a very emotional time. Seeing your father again, losing both Russ and Max again." Seeley continued, "You were emotionally vulnerable. It may not have been because you wanted to kiss _ME_. But you wanted that comfort from somebody." Silence filled the room as Temperance silently nodded in agreement. Seeley said, "Then came Epps and my foray into clown killing." Temperance smiled. "And then there was Sully."

Temperance cursed herself for her blindness. _'He must have been in agony seeing me with Sully,'_ she thought. _'But he never said a word.'_ "I'm sorry," She said softly.

"Oh, no Temperance," Seeley matched her softness. "You have nothing to apologize for or regret. It just wasn't our time yet."

Temperance looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. _'He was willing to forgo his own happiness…' _she thought. _'Why did he stay?'_ "I'm sorry I didn't see it. Why didn't you say anything?"

"You weren't ready. And as far as not seeing it. Sully didn't see it and he was a profiler."

"You're good at hiding your pain," Temperance said.

"Back then I was," Seeley agreed. He looked at her intently, "But I don't want to hide anything from you." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Anyway, Sully blamed me for you not going with him. In the interrogation room I found out he just went down in a spiral after that. Drinking…gambling…he lost his boat to Torres." He paused, "I couldn't help stop his downward skid. Maybe I can help him start to climb back up."

Temperance reached out and laid her hand on the side of his face, "You're a good man, Seeley Booth. I'm proud to call you my husband."

Seeley smiled, "I Love You," as he leaned in and kissed her. After the kiss, he added, "Could I have some of your water?" He reached out for the bottle.

Temperance moved the bottle out of his reach. Moving closer to him, she raised the bottle to her lips and filled her mouth. Clamping her lips to his. As she allowed the water to move into his mouth, she felt his lips move into the shape of a smile.


	33. Teammates

Agent Charlie Burns, "Chaz" to his friends and coworkers, sat in his cubicle going over reports. His face wore a mask of apprehension. He looked at the wall clock; its black hands atop the white face a stark contrast to the greys and tans of the filing cabinets and surrounding walls in the open office area. He watched as the red second hand continued its smooth and steady arc from one number to the other. _'Seven….Eight…Nine…'_ He thought he could almost hear the mechanical motor whirring as the seconds crept away. His eyes dropped from the clock to the glass wall separating Booth's office from the rest of the cubicles. The man seated behind the desk seemed oblivious to Chaz and the other agents. A photograph of a hockey game hovered on the wall behind him. Chaz didn't know the significance of the photo, or even if it held any special significance or memories for Booth. The man leaned back in the chair, feet propped up on the edge of the desk. He was going through some of the paperwork scattering the desktop. Worry, dread and anticipation lined Chaz's face. Unconsciously, his foot began bouncing on the carpeted floor, his leg worked almost spasmodically. Turning his head, his eyes moved to the short corridor leading from the elevator entryway. From his cubicle here, he could not see the glass double doors separating the bank of elevators from the outer office. He moved his gaze from the empty corridor to the open door of the Director's office. Due to his acute viewing angle, Chaz couldn't see inside. He forced himself to turn his attention back to his own paperwork chaotically spread in front of him. Witness statements, memos from the investigators at NCIS, file folders on suspects. All copies of the information on Special Agent Booth's desk. His eyes began their transit from his paperwork, to clock, to office again.

When the phone rang Chaz nearly jumped a foot above his chair. The ringing wasn't coming from his phone, but Michelle's. Her cubicle was located exactly across the aisle from his. Chaz's head swiveled to look at her. She had not moved to pick up the handset yet, still engrossed in the spreadsheet filling her computer screen. The phone rang again. Chaz watched as, still studying the spreadsheet, Michelle's hand reached out and grabbed the handset. "FBI, Major Crimes," her calm, assured voice flowed into the mouthpiece. Chaz watched as he saw her turn away from the screen and begin to smile. "Oh, Hi!" she said, her voice taking on a more pleasant, unbusinesslike tone. She turned to lock eyes with Chaz, the cord from the base to the handset stretching as she moved. Nodding, she said, "Thanks," still in her friendly tone. Continuing, into the phone, she smiled, "I owe you one." Michelle covered the voicepiece, and with a quick look towards the office and then back to Chaz, whispered, "He's on his way up." As Chaz stood, she went back to the conversation, "Dinner would be nice…" Chaz made his way toward the elevator bank, not looking into the Director's office as he passed.

* * *

There was no Muzak in the elevator, so Special Agent Seeley Booth softly hummed as his eyes moved from the button pad to the changing numbered lights over the elevator door. He could feel the smile on his lips. To say he was in a particularly good mood today was an understatement. He subtly bounced in time to his murmured tune. He was alone in the elevator car, but it wouldn't have made a difference. He still would have been humming and bouncing in time to this made up melody in his head. For now anyway, he was enjoying life. Soon enough, Director Kelly's taskmaster style of management would drag his mood down. The _'Ding'_ of the elevator signaled the car had arrived at his floor. He held his hands together in front of him; looking almost in prayer. He extended his arms and hands apart as he said, "Whoosh!" as the doors slid open. He was slightly surprised to see Chaz standing in the entryway.

Chaz seemed dumbstruck at the man in the elevator. Booth broke into a toothy grin. Not the charm smile he used to manipulate suspects, _'And not a few women before he got involved with Doctor Brennan,'_ Chaz thought. "Agent Booth…" he started to say.

Seeley's smile lit up his eyes as he moved his hands into his pants pockets; he moved past Chaz and towards the glass doors leading into the office. "Chazzzzz," he drawled. Chaz moved into step behind him. "Chazzz-ma-tazzz," Seeley said, pleased with his play on words. Seeley moved through the doors, Chaz following closely behind.

'_What is going on?'_ Chaz thought, searching for some semblance of a reason for the incongruity of Seeley's mood. "Agent Booth," he said again as Seeley's pace and longer legs began distancing him away from him.

Seeley was still prattling on, "Chazzz-a-roni." At the sound of it, he grimaced and shook his head. He turned to Chaz, "That's definitely not going to be your new nickname." He turned back around.

Chaz was starting to get even more anxious. He watched as Seeley's right index finger jabbed at the air and then waggled back and forth. Seeley passed the open Director's door, with a quick look inside, and then continued into the outer office. "Booth," Chaz said, trying to get his attention.

Seeley had it! He stopped and turned to face the other Agent. "The Chazzz Man," he said with a wink and a smile.

Chaz had stopped at the edge of where the corridor opened into the office. "Booth!" he exclaimed, exasperated.

Seeley's expression changed to confusion. Eyes wide and warning, Chaz motioned his head toward Booth's office. To Chaz, everything seemed to slow down. In almost comically slow motion, Seeley turned his head towards his office. Chaz could swear he heard Booth's tendons, ligaments and cartilage scraping across bone as Seeley's head swiveled. _'I've been spending too much time with the Jeffersonian crew,'_ he thought. When Seeley saw the man sitting behind his desk, feet propped up on the edge, leaning back in his chair, his silver-haired visage engrossed in the contents of the blue file folder in his hands, Seeley's face hardened. Chaz could see Booth's body language scream at the insult of Kelly's violation of his personal space. "Booth!" Chaz hissed.

Seeley seemed to recede from the edge. He looked towards the other agents, all in their cubes. Michelle, warningly, subtly shook her head. Others had turned to look at him. Some with their hands in the widely known gesture of surrender. Seeley knew there was nothing they could have done about it. Seeley's anger was for Kelly and Kelly alone. He turned back to Chaz, who motioned for him to come back around the corner. Seeley looked into the office again. Kelly seemed not to have noticed him yet. He turned and moved back towards Chaz.

As Seeley grew closer, Chaz said, "I was trying to warn you…"

Seeley said, nodding, "Thanks…how long…"

"He's been in there about a half hour." Seeley looked at Chaz. Chaz continued, "He was going through _**my**_ stuff when I came in." Even though Seeley couldn't see around the corner, his looks shot daggers towards his office. "Do you have anything of a personal nature on your desk?" Chaz asked. Seeley looked at him uncomprehendingly. Chaz continued, "He hasn't gotten into the desk. Just been looking at the stuff on top; within easy reach."

Seeley shook his head, "Just family things." He continued, "Pictures and stuff like that." Then he asked, "Any ideas what he's looking for?"

Chaz shook his head as he moved towards the edge of the corridor. He eased out for a look into the outer office. "Probably something to prove you've been disregarding your desk duty restrictions."

"Has NCIS sent over their paperwork yet?"

Chaz shook his head, "Probably not for another week." Seeley looked at him, puzzled. Usually they were pretty good about getting paperwork over to the Bureau in a timely fashion. Chaz continued, "I called them this morning…just after he started poking around in your office. I asked them to hold off on it for a couple of days."

Seeley smiled. Chaz was learning quickly when to do things by the book and when to fuzzy up the edges a bit. "Good," he said. He reached out and squeezed his shoulder approvingly. Then he quickly looked in the direction of his office and then back to Chaz. "Might as well see what's going on." At Chaz's unspoken question, Seeley said, "Go ahead and go back to your desk. I'll handle this one alone." He turned and started moving into the outer office.

* * *

"Find anything interesting?"

Seeley's voice brought Kelly back from the case file. He looked up to see him, hands in his pockets, leaning on the open doorjamb. "Just looking for an update on the case," Kelly said. Still with his feet propped on the edge of the desk, his eyes traveled over the paperwork on the desk. "It looks like you are at a dead end."

Seeley could feel Chaz and the other agents' eyes upon his back. He pursed his lips slightly, "I wouldn't say that." As he moved into the office, "I got a call from NCIS last night that they interviewed Eduardo Torres."

"And he is?"

Seeley felt like screaming at this _**pretend**_ agent. Instead, he calmly said, "The leader of a suspected drug running outfit." Kelly nodded, looking back at the folder. Seeley added, "He's also suspected in a number of prostitution rings and murders in Florida." Seeley ticked his head towards the folder. "It's all in there."

Kelly looked at Seeley coldly. Silence hung in the air between the two men on either side of the desk. Finally, Kelly said, "And what does he have to do with the case of a murdered Hispanic and her two children?"

"Rape and murder," Seeley said flatly.

After a moment Kelly said, "All right, rape and murder. What does he have to do with it?"

"We believe some of his crew were the perpetrators," Seeley explained, trying to keep the condescension out of his voice.

"And what makes you think that?"

Seeley thought, _'What is going on? He knows all this.'_ He kept his composure as he said, "The leader of Mara Muerte." He couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice as he further explained, "You remember? The guy we had the shootout with a couple of days ago?" Kelly's eyes narrowed. Seeley continued, "He got the Serra's green cards from a guy named Vicente Soto." Kelly's expression was changing to one of impatience. Seeley added, "Soto works for Eduardo Torres…so says Jose Ortez."

Kelly, looking confused, said, "Who is this Jose Ortez?"

Seeley didn't know if Kelly was actually this obtuse or if he was baiting him. Either way, Seeley kept his voice steady, "The leader of Mara Muerte."

Kelly nodded, "And how sure are you this Ortez isn't leading you on a wild goose chase?"

"Well sir," Seeley said, "NCIS has spoken with Torres. He says he hasn't seen Soto for a number of months."

"So, what's being done now?"

"Torres said he'll get back to them when he knows anything more." Kelly's dead eyes looked at Seeley. Seeley continued, "He's also got my number in the event he wants to contact the Bureau."

"That it?" Kelly's eyebrows arched.

"We've got Narcotics on surveillance. Just in case he can lead us to Soto."

Kelly stood up. "Sounds good." He moved around towards the front of the desk, "How is it with NCIS as the lead on the investigation?"

Seeley locked eyes with him. "They're not the lead," he said simply. "They're following an investigation into a different matter." Seeley shrugged as he watched Kelly move towards the open door. "For now, the cases intersect. That's all. Once my duty restrictions have been lifted…"

Kelly nodded as he took another couple of steps. He stopped and turned to Seeley. "By the way, what's the status on that other case?"

Confused, Seeley said, "What other case?"

"The Jeffries case," Kelly said. At Seeley's surprised and confused look he nodded towards Seeley's desk, "There was a file folder on your desk. Looks like it's your final report awaiting your signature." He paused, and then said, "Failure to pay taxes...wasn't it?"

Seeley nodded, "It's with the prosecutors."

Kelly pursed his lips, "Do you think that case is really worth the time and trouble of a prosecution?"

"Yes sir, I do," Seeley said. "Equal protection under the law."

Kelly sniffed, "Suit yourself." Not waiting for an answer from Seeley, he turned and exited the office.

Seeley watched Kelly amble back towards his office as he moved behind his desk. When Kelly had reached the end of the row of cubicles and turned in the direction of his office, Seeley's eyes looked at the mess of folders and papers Kelly had left. The Jeffries folder topmost on the pile. He picked it up and with particular pique, savagely spun the folder at the wall.

* * *

Seated at his desk, Seeley inhaled deeply.

He knew he shouldn't let Kelly get to him. But sometimes it was just too damn difficult. _'At least I know what part of his antipathy is,'_ Seeley thought. He looked through the glass door and walls facing the outer office. Chaz and the other agents were scrupulously going through the paperwork on their desks. Every so often, Seeley would catch Chaz steal a glance into the office. _'Checking up on me,'_ he thought.

Seeley was grateful Chaz was there. During the past few years, Seeley had become somewhat of a mentor to him. After Jon and Cricket had left the first time, Chaz had floundered a bit. Falling back into the "office rat" role he had inhabited before Jon had made him a protégé. Seeley had picked up the role of mentoring him, and the past few days have proven Chaz to be a fine field agent. Eventually, Seeley thought, Chaz would be able to work on his own…with no direction from him at all. _'Hell,'_ he thought, _'he can probably do it now…If it weren't for Kelly's hostility towards me,'_ he continued in his mind, _'I'd put him in for Special Agent status. But with Kelly being the way he is, anything I try to do for Chaz will only hurt him.'_

Seeley looked at the Jeffries file on his desk. After he had blasted it into the wall, and then noticed the agents staring at him through the glass, he had quietly and slowly retrieved it from the floor. He slowly walked to the open glass door, file in hand, and silently slid the door closed. Plopping down into his chair, he could only imagine what was going on in their heads. His mind brought him back to the present. He sat, staring at the folder, yet unseeing it. His mind worked. Trying to find a way for his fellow agents out of the current situation.

A slight jab at his left shoulder brought his mind back to happier thoughts. His left hand pulled his jacket open to reveal a white and yellow envelope poking from the top of his inner pocket. He smiled as he removed the envelope and held it with both hands atop the pile of paperwork. He had already read it, while sitting at the stoplights on his commute into work. He felt like a teenager passing notes in school as he opened the envelope to re-read the passages inside. Leaning back, he unfolded the daffodil and daisy stationery to reveal Temperance's flowing script, _'My Darling Seeley…'_

* * *

'…_I Love You. More than you can know. More than you can imagine…Temperance.'_

Seeley breathed deeply. As he did, he felt the negativity that seemed to follow Kelly around, fouling everything he touched, dissipate. He felt the smile on his face envelop him; filling him with warmth and calm. Carefully, he folded his wife's note and slid it back into the envelope. His eyes searched out the photos on his desk. One of Parker at a soccer match. Another at a baseball game. The one of Jon and Cricket at the range. Finally, Seeley's eyes settled on the one he was searching for. It was a black and white photo. Older than the others. But every time he saw it, he could swear his heart swelled. It was the candid photo of him, Temperance and Parker at Hillside Park. Just after he was released from the hospital from his shooting, and subsequent coma. He still had his right arm in a sling. Parker sat on his right, eating an ice cream cone. Temperance sat on his left. She was offering him a bite of her ice cream cone. Seeley remembered it was the first time the three of them had spent time as a family. He remembered also he almost kissed her for the first time that day. As he had almost done so many other days. Looking at the photo now, he felt as though it had just happened yesterday.

He breathed deeply again and propped the envelope up against the photo.

Seeley's hand moved to the handset resting in the telephone cradle. Picking the handset up, he punched the buttons and then raised the speaker to his ear. The disembodied sound of the other phone ringing buzzed in his ear. Once…twice…on the third ring he heard the connection take hold.

"Research, Tom Webster," the voice said. And then, "Can you hold, Agent Booth?"

Surprised, Seeley answered, "Yes."

"Thank you," Tom said.

Seeley could hear the phone clunk down onto Tom's desk and heard movement away from the microphone. He wondered briefly how Tom knew it was he calling. A quick glance at his phone jogged his memory when he saw Tom's info in the phone's display screen. Seeley chuckled at his absent mindedness. He could hear Tom's voice, which was unusual. Tom was normally very good about placing the phone in a "Hold" status where the caller could not hear what was going on in his department. To be honest, Seeley was just as happy he did not have to hear the canned music the Bureau had decided to use to amuse those on hold. Tom was yelling at someone. "I told you to clear it with me before you run **_any_** searches like that!" Seeley heard a muffled response. "I don't care who the requesting authority was! Those kinds of records require my notification and approval!" Another muffled response. Tom's voice filtered over the receiver, calmer now. "Okay…I apologize for my response. You're new. You probably didn't know. I shouldn't have been so angry, Jim. Just…next time? Run something like that by me first? Okay?" Jim's reply was unintelligible. Seeley could hear what sounded like a door close and movement advancing towards the phone. He heard the movement of the other handset and then Tom's voice, "Agent Booth? You still there?"

"Still here, Tom," Seeley said lightly. "Sounds like you have your hands full."

Tom grunted, "I was just about to call you. Director Kelly on the hunt for you?"

Seeley's guard came up, "Why?"

"He's ordered copies of your case files."

Shocked, Seeley asked, "Which ones?"

"All of them, Booth," Tom said. Seeley's jaw dropped. "If I had known about it sooner, I could have given you more warning. But he got hold of a newbie and steamrolled him into running the research."

Seeley murmured to no one in particular, "What is he looking for?"

"Maybe something to use against you?" Tom asked.

Seeley shook his head, unsure. "I'm not sure what he thinks he'll find in my case files…"

"Want me to slow the system down?"

"You can do that?"

With more than a trace of venom Tom said, "I can do lots more if it means messing around with him."

"Then this might fall right in your wheelhouse…can you do some research for me?" Seeley said.

"Is it going to stick in Kelly's craw?"

Seeley nodded, "Yeah…and on another individual," he opened the folder. "Robert Jeffries. Middle name…Jackson."

"Got a case file and approving authority you want me to use? Or should I just amuse myself?"

"Got something in mind?" Seeley asked, intrigued.

"I'll tell you later…not over the phone." Tom said, "I'll put this topmost in the queue." Seeley was about to ask him to keep it quiet when Tom said, "I'll do this myself…my eyes only."

"Thanks Tom."

"No problem, Booth. And I'll bring it straight up to you when it's done."

"You don't trust interoffice mail?"

"Well, no. But that's not the reason. I need to ask you something…in person."

Now Seeley was truly curious. "Okay," he looked around the office. "I'm not going anywhere. See you later."

"Will do." Seeley heard the click of the disconnection. He set the phone back in the cradle. Questions ate away at his mind. Then his eyes caught the black and white photo with Temperance's note propped against it.

He smiled as he withdrew a pad of paper from a desk drawer and examined his pen point. Holding the pen above the paper, he drew a deep breath as he collected his thoughts. Finally, he began writing,

'_My Darling Temperance…'_


	34. Desk Duty

Seeley sat at his desk going through his paperwork. It had taken him the rest of the morning, as well as a couple of hours after lunch to finally clean up the mess Kelly had created. He had finally set the last folder, with its reconstituted witness statements, reports and investigator notes in the "Completed" pile. As he ran his hands over the cleared desk, sleeves rolled up, tie loosened, top shirt button undone, he took a deep breath of satisfaction. The white bandage on his right forearm reflected the light from his desk lamp. Homer Simpson's voice sounded from his computer, "The Mail! The mail is here! Ooooh…" He smiled as he turned to his computer. He brought up his e-mail window to see Temperance had sent him an e-mail with the subject line, '_The American Dream.'_ Smirking, he double-clicked the message.

"_Dearest Seeley,_

_I hope our lunch today at the Royal Diner in some small way helped ease your mind. I found something on the Internet that my help as well. I've attached the WAV file."_

Seeley's eyes traveled to the address block where he saw the file, _"American Dream."_ He scanned back down to the body of the message.

"_Love, Temperance"_

"_PS. I found your note! It brought a smile to my face. Angela said I was 'glowing.' Although I told her I hadn't noticed any change in my normal reflectivity."_

Seeley smiled, remembering his subterfuge in placing his note in her bag. He also appreciated her gentle teasing of Angela. He knew Temperance used her seeming obtuseness as a way to allow others to maintain equilibrium in their relationships with her. She knew very well what Angela meant by saying she was glowing.

Seeley moved the cursor and double-clicked on the file, starting the media player. After a moment, Homer's voice once again filtered from the speakers, "Kill my boss?! Do I dare live out the American dream?" Seeley laughed.

A voice from the doorway snapped Seeley back, "Making plans for the weekend?"

Seeley's smile disappeared. Thinking himself caught, his head jerked to the doorway. Only to see Tom standing there holding a couple of file folders…smiling. Relief spread over Seeley as Tom moved into the office, swinging the door closed as he advanced. "I wouldn't mind offering my services to the cause," he said lightly.

Seeley returned the smile. He pointed to the screen, "Just something Bones sent me." He added, "To lighten my mood." Seeley offered Tom the visitor's chair.

Tom said, "Thanks," as he sat down. He pointed to the computer, "I wouldn't mind having a copy of that, if you don't mind."

"I'll send it to you," Seeley acknowledged. He indicated the file folders, "Is that what I think it is?"

Tom leaned forward, holding the folders out to Seeley, "Deputy Director William Kelly. AKA 'Will.' And Robert Jackson Jeffries."

Surprised, Seeley reached out and took the folders. "That was quick," he said admiringly, beginning to open the folders.

Tom shook his head, "No need to be so impressed." Seeley looked up from the folders. Tom continued, "The information for Kelly is pretty much the same as what I supplied Dad." Seeley smiled at Tom's reference to Jon. Tom added, "Jeffries was another matter."

"How so?"

"Well, since he's in the government, a lot of the information is sealed."

Seeley examined the thick file and then looked at Tom dubiously. "Then how…"

Tom smiled, "I have my ways." He extended his hand with the index and pinky finger extended, pointing at the folders. Waggling his hand from side to side, he said, "I also did a comparison for any intersects between the two…" Seeley looked impressed. Tom added, "And their wives."

Seeley, almost slack-jawed, asked, "Find anything interesting?"

"They belong to the same alumni organization from college."

Seeley nodded with understanding. Resting his hand on the folders, he said, "Thanks, Tom. I owe you one."

Tom stood, shaking his head. "Forget about it." He looked through the glass at the Director's door. "If it means he leaves here sooner than later," he turned back to Seeley, "I'm happy to do it." He started towards the door, "Just let me know if you need anything else."

Before Tom got to the door Seeley said, "Wait a minute, Tom." Tom stopped and turned to Seeley. "Didn't you say you wanted to ask me something?"

Seeley could see him rolling it around in his head. Tom put his right hand in his pocket. His head nodding slightly, he looked up at Seeley's wall, not really seeing anything. Finally, Tom nodded more assertively and walked over towards the desk. He pulled something out of his pocket and set it on top of the folders; then seated himself back in the visitor's chair.

Seeley looked at the small, black, velvet box resting atop the light blue folder. His mind working, he looked at Tom, who looked back at him, waiting. Without a word, Seeley reached out; picking up the box, he opened it. Perched inside, a diamond engagement ring rested in the ring slot. Seeley nodded. "I'm flattered, Tom," he said. He continued, "But you do know I'm married," Seeley looked at him. He added, "And straight."

Tom rolled his eyes, "I know that!" he exclaimed. "Both!" Almost exasperated, he said, "It's not for you!" He began reaching out for the jewelry box. Seeley, still holding the box in his left hand, moved it out of Tom's reach. Tom continued, "It's for Tammy!"

Seeley's eyebrows arched, "Congratulations!" he said with a smile. "But I don't…"he started with a gentle shake of his head.

"I wanted to ask how you did it," Tom said.

"Did what?" Seeley asked, starting to grow confused.

"Asked Doctor Booth to marry you," Tom explained. "I mean, I want to do it right. And seeing how you and Doctor Booth are…I mean, you've got a great marriage and I wanted to know how you started out." He paused a moment, "Maybe see if you've got any tips?"

Seeley's expression turned to one of puzzlement. "Thanks," he said, turning his gaze to the black and white photograph again. He turned back to Tom, "Bones and I have a great marriage, but I'm not sure what works for us would necessarily work for you two." He ticked his head towards the outer office. "Isn't there someone closer to your own age…" he started.

Tom interrupted, "Yeah, I've talked to Chaz. And he didn't really give me any help." At Seeley's blank expression, he continued. "I mean, when he and Jules got engaged it was one of those, 'Well, it's the next logical step in the relationship' things. I want to do something romantic...something she'll remember."

Booth was genuinely surprised that Tom would come to him for this kind of advice. He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm honored you would come to me about this, but I'm not sure I can really help you." At Tom's disappointed look, he continued, "I mean, I'm not Tammy. So I don't know what she would find romantic or breathtaking." Tom nodded, obviously disappointed. Seeley said, "But I can tell you this…it probably won't matter how you say it, or where you say it. Just speak from your heart." Tom's expression started to lighten. "You Love her…just tell her how much she means to you. How you would feel if she were no longer in your life. How you want to spend the rest of your lives together…and beyond if you two believe in that." Seeley could see Tom's demeanor become more happy. "Have you two talked about marriage before?"

Tom nodded, "It's been awhile though."

"And she was receptive then?"

"Yes…although our concern then was the timing."

"Well," Seeley smiled. "Once you're engaged you don't have to set the date right then and there. Probably be best to leave a little wiggle room. Don't make her feel like you're trying to box her in or make her commit before she's ready." Seeley held the box out to the younger man.

"Thanks Booth," Tom said as he reached out for the box.

Seeley noted Tom's lack of the word "Agent." He found he was quite content not to be talking as a co-worker. As Tom took the box, Seeley reached out with his other hand in a congratulatory handshake. "Good luck to you," he said. As Tom and he shook hands he continued, "Let me know how it goes."

"Thanks, I will," Tom said and began moving towards the door again. He got almost to the door when Seeley stopped him again.

"So, what did you use for the case number and approval authority for this?"

Tom's hand grasped the handle as he turned back to Seeley, "I used Kelly's." Seeley's jaw dropped. "I figured he had placed so many search requests, he wouldn't spot two more in the pile."

* * *

As Seeley bounced from one folder to the other, gleaning bits of information from one and trying to piece it together with scraps from the other, the ringing of his telephone startled him. Looking up, he could see the agents in the outer office. Some were standing, packing their belongings in preparation for leaving for the day. Others were talking on the telephone, shutting down their computers or otherwise joking between each other. Seeley saw the Director's office was dark; the door closed. So engrossed in his study of the files, he never saw Kelly leave.

The telephone rang again. Still watching the agents leaving, some waving goodnight to him, and he returning the wave, he reached out for the handset. He heard Chaz yell in, "Night, Booth." Seeley nodded in response and waved.

He picked up the phone, "Major Crimes, Special Agent Booth," he said into the receiver.

"Just how _'Special'_ are you, Agent Booth?" the man's voice said. Seeley recognized the voice immediately.

"How's it going, Jon?" he said with a smile. He leaned back into his chair.

"I'm doing good, Seel," Jon said. "How about you?"

Seeley shrugged, "Oh, pretty much same old, same old." His eyes darting around the office, he continued, "So, how was the flight?"

"Nice," Jon's voice was light, relaxed. "I tell you, that's the way to fly. When you guys come down, we'll have to make sure you come that way. No hassles with security, no screaming kids, plenty of leg room…"

"What do you need leg room for?" Seeley jabbed. "Those stubby little things you have can't take up much room, can they?"

"They seem to do the job for me," Jon shot back. "And as I remember it, they did the job for you at one point, didn't they?"

"Oohh!" Seeley said. "Game, set and match!" After a moment's laughter by both men, Seeley said, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of a phone call?"

"Just wanted to touch base with you on a couple of things. I know how you sometimes forget about things, especially when you get wrapped up with Temperance; you might want to take notes at some point."

"It's a pretty easy choice," Seeley said as he reached for a pen and a pad of paper. "Thinking about you or Temperance? Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out which will hold my interest."

"On that we agree," Jon said. "A rocket scientist you ain't." The two men laughed again. "Ready?" Jon asked.

"Fire away," Seeley said.

"First off," Jon said. "Has Torres gotten back in touch with you yet? Or Gibbs?"

Seeley shook his head, "Nope…Do you really expect him to?"

"Well, I told him he had three days…I just wanted to see how seriously he took the threat. How are you doing…with Kelly?"

"I found out one of his problems," Seeley said.

"Besides being a first-class prick?"

"Well, that too," Seeley laughed. He continued, "He mentioned the Jeffries case today. In a tone that meant it would be better for me if I decided to drop the case."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you going to drop the case?" Jon asked. "Nobody would blame you if you did. I mean it's not like he's going to serve any time."

Seeley shook his head. "I'm not sure if I want to give the asshole the satisfaction. I may drop it, but only if it will get Kelly to step off everyone else's neck." He could hear Jon grunt his acknowledgement. "I had Tom do some research on both him and Jeffries…see if I can tie them together."

"Find anything?" Jon asked.

Seeley nodded, "A couple things that look promising."

"Let me know if you need any help."

Seeley knew exactly what kind of 'help' Jon was thinking of providing. "I'll let you know."

"I'm going to be overnighting some legal papers to you," Jon continued. "One packet is my will. It's a mix of paperwork and video disc. I'd like you to safeguard it for me. I've also sent a copy to my attorney up there."

Again Seeley nodded, "No problem. But wouldn't Cricket…" Seeley started and then realized what he was about to say. He closed his eyes, "Sorry, man."

Seeley could swear he could hear Jon smile. "Don't worry about it Seel. You're right. She's going to safeguard a copy also. I'm hoping she'll be the one who has to take care of the arrangements. I'm counting on you to help her out with that, by the way. But if not, you're my next choice as executor."

"Okay…but that situation isn't going to happen for a long, long time. For either of you two."

"Thanks, Seel. I'll tell her you're praying for her. As am I."

"You?" Seeley said surprised. "You haven't been particularly religious before."

"Well," Jon explained. "Since I've been with Christine, and gotten older…" he paused. And then, "You know."

"Indeed I do," Seeley affirmed.

"Next," Jon continued, "I'm going to send you a Power of Attorney and a Cashier's Check to close the deal with Steve for the bar. Can you take care of that for me? You'll have to coordinate with my attorney to draw on a line of cash for the day-to-day operation of the bar."

"Sure…at least the purchase part of it. But I don't know anything about running a bar."

"Don't worry about it. Steve agreed to run it for another two months until we get up there permanently." Jon added, "Plus, his head waitress, Jennifer?" Seeley nodded. Jon continued, "He's been grooming her to take on more of the responsibilities."

"Going from a waitress to a manager?"

"Well, from what I remember, Steve said she started out as a bar back, then did some bartending and now bounces between bartender and waitress. She seems to be on the ball."

"Okay," Seeley said, making notes on the pad. "Anything else?"

"Yep, one more thing…for now. The Bureau still has Christine and my guns. We couldn't take them with us when we came back down here because they weren't done with them. Once the Bureau finishes their investigation into the shootings, can you pick them up and keep them until we get back up there?"

"Uhhh…I'm not sure they'll release them to me," Seeley said doubtfully.

"I'm sending documentation, notarized and everything, authorizing you to pick them up. I just don't want them sitting in the armory. You never know what those guys will do with them," Jon explained.

"No problem," Seeley said, again making notes on the pad.

The two men spent the next half hour passing the time, talking about nothing of import, but the interaction of father and son was the reason both men were so reluctant to terminate the conversation. They spoke of wives, work and plans. Seeley and Temperance were going to take a trip to Alaska in September to see Parker once Rebecca, Brent and he were settled; Jon and Christine were going out on the boat next week for a couple of weeks. They spoke of inconsequential things as well as issues of import. After the call had ended Seeley saw he was the only one left in the office. He turned to the computer and initiated the shutdown routine. He stood up, after sliding his sleeves back down, he removed his jacket from the back of his chair and began putting it on. All told, Seeley thought, today had been a pretty good day at work.


	35. Long Reach

The overhead lights in the NCIS main work area were out. The only illumination came from the desk lamps and computer screens from those personnel still in the building, as well as the recessed spot lighting permanently activated to provide emergency egress in the event of a power outage. The sun had long set. Shadows and darkness slithered and danced between the sparsely inhabited cubes and aisleways between the teams' bullpens. The orange office walls and multi-colored cubicle panels absorbed muffled voices; providing a further gloom to the office surroundings.

As Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo clicked the mouse, putting his computer into _"Sleep"_ mode, he looked over at this boss, Special Agent Gibbs. His reading glasses perched on his nose, he was going through the reports of the last couple of days' investigations. His chin rested in his right hand as his left hand rifled through the paperwork in the file. "Need me to make any corrections before I leave, boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs, without looking up, shook his head slightly, "No." After a moment's pause he said, "We'll just hold onto these for a couple more days." When Tony didn't respond, he looked up from the file to see the younger agent standing in front of his desk attaching his holstered weapon to his belt; his black overcoat lay across his left shoulder in preparation to leaving for the day. Tony had already extinguished his desk lamp and his computer screen was black. "Something on your mind, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Do you want me to call them?"

Gibbs shook his head and turned his eyes back to the folder, "No, I'll take care of it." Gibbs felt Tony's presence steadfastly pinned to its position on the other side of his desk. Looking up again, "Something else?"

Tony quickly looked around the office and then back to Gibbs. "Are we going to set up surveillance?" Gibbs read Tony's face. Most of the time, Tony would put on a mask to hide those things that truly concerned him. He was more than adept at playing the clown, and most times he was successful in deflecting concern away from himself. Tonight, Gibbs saw no false face. Tony looked worried. "Or are we going to leave them on their own?"

Gibbs leaned back. Removing his glasses, he dropped them onto the open folder. "Do you honestly think we have the resources?" As if to validate his point, he looked around at the darkened, near-empty office.

Tony followed his eyes. "Yeah," he said. "I know…" he started.

Gibbs cut him off, "All we can do is let them know." Gibbs' eyes caught Tony's. "And trust they will do what needs to be done to keep them safe." He could see Tony pinch his lips together in frustration. "I know it doesn't seem fair," Gibbs said. "But we'll do what we can within the confines of our accepted mandate. Right now, that means informing them of the situation."

Tony understood, more than most of the other agents, the tight restrictions they had to operate under within NCIS. In a gesture of almost surrender, he nodded his head slightly. "Okay, boss." He smiled slightly as he began to turn away, "Have a good night."

As Tony moved away, Gibbs retrieved his glasses and placed them back atop his nose. Looking at the file again, he said, "You too, Tony. See you later." While his head remained angled towards the folder, his eyes slid to watch Tony recede into the darkness. Just as he moved into the light by the elevators, Tony turned and waved towards Gibbs. Then he stepped onto the open elevator.

Hearing the elevator mechanism taking Tony away, Gibbs sat back again and removed his glasses. Again, in seemingl frustration he dropped them onto the folder as his other hand reached for his cell phone. Opening the phone, he squinted at the tiny screen as his fingers worked the address book. When he finally found the number, he hit the _'Send'_ button. Raising the phone to his ear, he heard the ringing on the other end of the line. Once…twice…three times it rang before he heard the connection from the other end and a woman's giggling laughter. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi…This is Special Agent Gibbs with NCIS," he said.

"Well hello _Special_ Agent Gibbs," the woman's voice, still tinged with laughter and a gentle teasing tone, flowed through the phone. "What can I do for you?"

* * *

Seeley leaned back against his chair. Surveying the remnants of the meal still on the dining room table, he smiled as he stroked his abdomen vertically. "Temperance," he said. "You really out-did yourself this time." Seated to his right, Temperance leaned back into her own chair smiling. He continued, "I have to admit, my darling," he leaned forward, reaching out for her hand. Feeling his stocking foot caress hers, her smile grew at the sound of his pet name for her. She slid her hand into his as he continued, "I was more than a little dubious about vegetarian lasagna. You know, I'm kind of a meat and potatoes kind of guy…"

"There are no potatoes in lasagna," she laughed at him.

He closed his eyes, trying to reset his thoughts. She always did this to him. Knock him off balance with her seeming non-sequiturs. He silently wondered, as he did so many times, if she did it on purpose. Did she actually know what he was talking about, but instead played the "clueless scientist" to put him more at ease? When he opened his eyes, he saw her looking at him in puzzlement. _'No,'_ he thought. _'She can't look that guileless and have it be an act.'_ He continued on, "Anyway…the lasagna was delicious, along with the garlic bread and salad." He raised her hand to his lips. Her smile returned as his lips caressed her skin.

She leaned in to him. He angled his body across the corner of the table, covering the distance between them. As they kissed, each could still taste the garlic and other spices from the other's lips.

Leaning back, Seeley looked at his wife. _'People always say that pregnant women have a glow about them,'_ he thought. He smiled as he silently thought, _'I guess it's true…I can't remember her looking more radiant.'_

Temperance returned his smile; only to have it replaced with a puzzled look, "What?" she asked as she started looking at her blue silk blouse for marinara stains.

Seeley's expression grew even more tender as he subtly shook his head. "I sometimes can't believe I could be so lucky as to have you in my life." He saw her ice blue eyes softening. "The first thing I see in the morning, and the last I see before sleep is your sweet, sweet face. I have the perfect wife…the perfect life." Temperance inhaled deeply. "And now," Seeley continued, "just when I think it couldn't get any better…we're going to have a baby." He paused a moment. Shaking his head, "You, a son, or daughter. How could any man want for more from life?"

The two sat in comfortable silence, their fingers interlocking across the short expanse of the table. Temperance's eyes moved from her husband's down to their linked hands. "You know I Love You, don't you Seeley?"

"Yeah," Seeley smiled.

"And sometimes you take my breath away when you tell me things like that." She felt Seeley's grip tighten. She looked back at him. "But that doesn't mean you can get out of doing the dishes tonight." Seeley's expression turned to one of shock. Then he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes and perfect smile light up her face. He couldn't help but laugh.

"I really meant what I said!" he protested through his smile.

Temperance laughed, "I have no doubt!" she agreed. "And I feel the same about you! But a deal is a deal. You're not going to rope me into helping you," she shook her head.

"Okay," Seeley said in his best _'hurt feelings'_ voice, knowing full well he wasn't fooling anyone. He stood and began folding the aluminum foil around the remains of the garlic bread. "I'll just get this cleaned up and then I'll just have to prove my Love to you." His hands busied themselves bunching the silverware together and stacking the plates.

"Seeley!" Temperance said in a raised voice. He looked at her. She looked stunned. "Haven't you forgotten something?" Seeley searched his mind for something, anything that he may have slipped his mind. There was something there. He just couldn't thrust it into his consciousness. He looked at Temperance helplessly. She took pity on him. "Isn't there something you wanted to ask?"

Sudden understanding flooded his brain. Temperance watched as his puzzlement turned to remembrance. Even so, there was a slight look of distraction still in his eyes as he smiled and sat back down. _'Yes,'_ he thought. _'But there's something else I feel like I'm forgetting…I just can't get it.'_ He wagged his eyebrows, "Okay," he paused. "Question of the Day." Temperance clasped her hands together as she sat up straighter in her chair. A schoolgirl awaiting an oral exam. His eyes sharpened as he leaned over his forearms resting atop the table. "What is the funniest word you know?"

Temperance smiled, "The funniest word?"

"Funniest-_**sounding**_ word." Seeley pointed a finger at her. "And it has to be one you know what it means."

Temperance leaned back. She smiled, her shoulders alternately bouncing up and down. "Funniest-sounding word…" she murmured.

Seeley saw her eyes move slightly down and to her right, meaning she was accessing her considerable knowledge store. _'Going through her inner dictionary'_ he thought. Seeley added, "And it can't be some off-the-wall medical or scientific word." Temperance's smile shrunk a little. "It's got to be a word most normal people would use." Temperance opened her mouth to protest, but Seeley continued on. "Not a word only you genius types would know or use." Her smile grew wider at Seeley's ego stroking. Her eyes went back to the search through her inner catalogue. Her smile disappeared as the words marched across her brain.

They had started this game shortly after moving in together. Seeley thought it was a good way to help wash all of the outside world and worries away if, on alternate days, each of them would ask a question that had nothing to do with work, crime, dead bodies, whatever. The question could be nonsensical, such as what kind of tree would you describe yourself as; or serious, i.e. where on Earth would you most like to visit? At first, Temperance thought it a silly game. However, she had since come to appreciate it. Indeed, she looked forward to it. It was a comforting routine. Preparing them for the rest of the evening and then later, bed. Seeley saw her eyes refocus and her smile return. He waited in anticipation.

"Kamikaze," she said, slightly giggling. At Seeley's look, she sat upright, fully prepared to justify her use of the Japanese word. When she saw him smile and slowly nod his head in agreement, she relaxed; the giggles returned.

"Why kamikaze?" Seeley asked, now fully amused.

Temperance shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. It just feels kind of funny when you say it. All those hard Ks. And the Ze on the end just seems to naturally flow into a smile." She saw Seeley's smile grow. "I mean, I know it refers to a suicidal act of Japanese pilots crashing their planes into their targets. But the term just seems kind of funny-sounding to me."

"Perfectly acceptable, darling," Seeley said.

"Plus there's one more reason it seems funny to me," Temperance said. At Seeley's questioning look she continued, "You remember all those photos of the pilots in their flight jackets and goggles and helmets? If they were prepared to crash their planes into their targets, why would they need helmets?" Seeley laughed. He had never thought about it before! Temperance joined in on the laughter. "Right?" she asked. Seeley nodded, unable to speak. He wiped tears away from his eyes. After a few moments, Temperance said, "All right, your turn."

Seeley's mouth twitched as he said the word, "Onomatopoeia." Temperance was stunned. Her jaw dropped as Seeley nodded and finally unable to contain it any longer, began laughing. She joined in as he explained, "Yes, I know it means using words that sound like what the words mean. Like _'Buzz'_ and _'Hiss.'_ But to me, it sounds like it should mean," he dropped his voice a couple of octaves, "a certain part of the male anatomy."

That was it for Temperance. Her giggles exploded into side-holding, diaphragm-spasm bursts of laughter. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Seeley, laughing along with her, helplessly leaned back and forth, his own hands reaching for his sides. Between guffaws, Temperance said, "Or maybe a disease affecting," she moved her voice a couple of octaves lower, "that part of the male anatomy."

Seeley bounced in his chair. He slapped the table as he laughed. "Doctor, I'm having trouble onomatopoeia." The phone rang, but neither paid any attention to it as Seeley continued in a _'Doctor's'_ voice, "Well, why don't you drop your pants, and we'll have a look at it."

Temperance bounced back and forth in her chair. She squealed as the scene played out in her mind. The phone rang again, but neither made a move to answer it. The two tried to contain their laughter as they gasped for air. Temperance wiped away tears with the heel of her hand. She stood and started to move towards the phone, but when she looked back towards her husband, she started giggling again. The phone rang a third time by the time she reached it.

Picking the handset up, still giggling, she said, "Hello?"

The voice on the other end said, "Hi…This is Special Agent Gibbs with NCIS."

"Well hello _Special_ Agent Gibbs," Temperance said, with obvious mocking of the _'Special'_ part of his title. "What can I do for you?" she said, barely controlling her laughter.

Gibbs responded uncertainly, "I…hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Temperance looked at her husband. Stifling her laughter, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she lightly said, "Not at all. We were just finishing up dinner. I'm guessing you need to speak to Seeley?"

"Actually, you both should probably hear this," Gibbs said.

Gibbs' voice doused her laughter. Looking at Seeley, she said, "I'll put you on the speaker." Seeley, seeing her seriousness, immediately clicked into FBI mode. She hit the _'Speaker'_ button and then nodded to her husband.

"How's it going, Jethro?" Seeley asked, his attention now fully riveted on the phone.

The voice on the phone was apologetic, "Not bad, Seeley. And how are you two?"

"We're good," Seeley said as Temperance gathered the casserole pan with the rest of the lasagna and moved it to the kitchen countertop. Seeley's eyes watched her as she moved. "I'm guessing you've got some information on Torres?"

"Not good news, I'm afraid," Gibbs said. "Our source has informed us that Torres is putting feelers out about you guys and us as well."

"Feelers?" Temperance said.

"Trying to get information about us," Seeley said. At Temperance's unspoken question, he continued, "Where we live, where we go, our schedules…"

"Why would he want that?" Temperance asked.

Gibbs replied, "He may just want to stockpile information, keep an eye on us, or…"

"Or what?"

Seeley completed the thought, "He may want to take some kind of revenge on us."

"For what?" she said, sitting down at the table again. "We haven't done anything to him." She looked at Seeley. "Have we?"

Gibbs said, "Outside of Jon roughing him up, not to my knowledge. We've got him and his crew under surveillance. But you never know with someone who's used to getting his way with everyone. We may be a threat to him and his business."

"Are we the only targets, or are your people also potentially at risk?" Seeley asked.

Gibbs responded, "Primarily you two, Agent Burns and the Smiths. Other than me, he and Sullivan have no clue who is working on the case from our end." He thought a moment and then continued, "Maybe Ziva…she was the first agent to question him."

"Are you taking some kind of precautions?" Seeley asked, concerned.

Both Seeley and Temperance could hear Gibbs smile, "I've been in this position before. As I'm sure you have also Seeley. My team and I know what to do. I just wanted to give you and your team a head's up and for you to contact Agent Burns and Jon. He's down in Florida now?"

Seeley nodded, "Yes." Temperance moved back over to the kitchen counter and began spooning the remainder of the lasagna into a storage container. Seeley continued, "I'll get in touch with both Chaz and Jon as soon as I get off the phone with you."

"Good," Gibbs answered. "I just thought you two should know as soon as possible so you can take precautions."

"We appreciate it, Jethro. Is there anything we can do for you?" Seeley asked.

"We could use copies of all the information you have on his crew."

"You'll have it tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Gibbs said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. You two have a good night. Sorry I had to share this bad news."

"Don't worry about it. Glad you called," Seeley said.

"Yes, thank you," Temperance said as she opened the refrigerator and placed the wrapped garlic bread and leftover lasagna inside.

"Talk to you tomorrow," Gibbs said and then disconnected from the call.

Seeley walked over and hung the handset back in its cradle. Neither he nor Temperance spoke as he called Chaz and explained the situation and attempted to call Jon. There was no answer at their home or cell numbers. He finally contacted Cricket using the boat number. Jon was out, so Seeley and Temperance laid out the information for Cricket to relay to Jon. Afterwards, Seeley picked up the plates, glasses and silverware from the table and set them in the sink. Temperance stood in front of the dishwasher, her back to Seeley. He moved to stand behind her. Sliding his arms around her, he pulled her towards his chest. "It'll be alright," Seeley said softly. "We have the resources to keep us safe…" he started.

Temperance nodded in agreement. "I'm not worried. As long as we're together…I'm not worried." The two stood there a moment. Temperance said, "Why don't you do those in the morning?"

"You sure?"

She twisted her arms behind her and grabbed his belt, pulling him into her. "Yeah…let's go take a long, hot soak in the tub and go to bed. We can worry about Kelly, Jeffries, Torres and all the rest of it tomorrow."

"A hot soak, huh? You mean a bubble bath, don't you?"

"Yeah," she said as, in unison, the two slid their feet along the hardwood floor towards the staircase. She turned her head to him as she smiled and said seductively, "I'm gonna help you wash your onomatopoeia."


	36. Night Visitors

Temperance felt the warm radiance of the sun on her body. Not even the salty breeze from the ocean could chill her. She leaned back in the folding beach chair, feeling the most relaxed she could remember being in a long, long time. No work, no dead bodies filling her eyes. Even though she wore a straw floppy hat and sunglasses to protect her from the damaging effects of the sun, she occasionally purposefully moved her face towards the golden globe, taking in its warmth in full. She smiled as, above the sound of the waves, she heard her family back on the boat at play. She opened her eyes. Even with her sunglasses, the bright sunlight blinded her for a few seconds. She looked towards Calliope, anchored approximately 100 yards away. The distance did not seem far at all. She could see everything clearly. Almost as though she could reach out and touch it. Temperance saw, with horror, JJ balanced on the gunwale, his arms triumphantly extended above his head, crowing at his accomplishment. Seeley held onto his hands as JJ fought to maintain his balance. She could see Seeley's bright smile framed by his dark goatee. After all this time she was mildly surprised the feelings seeing him stirred within her. Temperance licked her lips. Reaching down beside her, she found the water bottle; opened the top, and drank the warm liquid. She smiled as she watched Seeley pick him up; helicoptering him around, complete with sound effects. "Vroom….Vroom…Whoosh!" JJ's laughing giggle answered her husband's roughhousing.

She turned her head slightly to see Cricket, further back on the deck, bouncing Christy on her hip. She could hear Cricket's lilting voice, "Beep…Beep!" as she pressed her finger to Christy's nose. Her daughter's laughter fluttered from the blue-white boat to the sandy shore. Each time Cricket advanced her finger to her nose, Christy would reach for her hand. And then, pulled it laughingly full into her nose. Cricket moved to sit upon the back rail, still laughingly playing "Got your nose!" with her granddaughter.

Temperance turned to the boat's bow, where she saw a young man seeming to be explaining something very deep and personal to a young, bikini-clad girl. She was actually a year older than Parker. But like his father, Temperance would always see Parker as a little boy. Even now, when he was preparing for college. This was his last summer as a boy. Someone with no responsibilities…other than to his family. Seeley, Rebecca, her, JJ, Christy and Brent. _'And now Elizabeth,'_ Temperance thought as her eyes moved to the young woman. She sighed audibly. _'Am I really old enough to have a son going to college and becoming engaged?'_ She looked again to her husband, now holding JJ on his hip with one hand and playing Peek-a-boo with the other.

"Hey Bones!" Temperance's attention moved to the sound. Parker waved to her from the bow. Seeing his smile, she knew what was coming. "She said, _'Yes'_," he yelled as, arms above his head, he prepared to dive into the water.

Smiling, she waved back. She watched as Parker arced towards the water. Her joy vanished as the sound of a rifle shot and the appearance of the entrance wound onto his back stunned her. He fell awkwardly into the water. She stood, turning back to the copse of trees lining the beach, scanning them for any indication of where the shot had originated. Seeing nothing, she turned back to the boat. Both Cricket and Seeley had stoped their play. Surprised, they worked to comprehend the situation.

Temperance heard another shot ring out from the trees. She began running towards Calliope, sunglasses and hat dropping into the soft sand. She saw Cricket, still holding Christy, stagger and then fall backwards. She tried to push her granddaughter back onto the deck as she fell…but she missed. Christy hit the railing and slid down the back of the boat; disappearing into the water, a second after Cricket's splash into the deep.

It seemed to take forever for Temperance to reach the crashing and then receding waves. She cried out, for her husband, her daughter, her mother, her son. _'Seeley!'_ her mind screamed…and then_, 'Where's Jon?'_ More shots pierced the air. Elizabeth's screams vanished. Temperance could hear JJ's cries, but nothing from Seeley. _'Is he still alive?'_ she thought. Horror washed over her like the waves attempting to drag her feet from under her.

She saw Jon emerge from the cabin, carrying his sniper rifle. Looking past Temperance, towards the trees, he raised the rifle to firing position. Another shot stabbed the air. Her hands flew to her ears as she saw Jon drop the rifle over the side and slump atop the gunwale. A thin line of red began inching its way to the waterline. As she ran, she could hear the bullets around her thudding into the water. _'It's only a matter of time,'_ she thought.

Suddenly, the shelf of land under her disappeared. She dropped into the deep expanse. Brackish water filled her throat. She kicked and pulled with her arms; clawing for the surface. Finally, she broke free! Her head and torso punched through the surface, above the waves. She labored trying to pull in air. But she still couldn't breathe! Seawater filled her lungs as she dropped below surface. She caught a glimpse of Christy's bright pink swimsuit bobbing close by. Oh, so close. She reached out, kicking her legs; trying to propel her to her daughter. Her lungs ached, hungry for air. Her limbs slowed, and finally hung free in the rocking current.

* * *

Temperance's eyes flew open. She was in darkness. No, not total darkness. A red glow from a digital clock lit her surroundings. The glow of white light reflecting off the floorboards from under the door aided her ability to make out her surroundings. She was home. In her own bed. She felt her husband's arm cradling her. The smell of his cologne filled her nostrils. The warmth of his body eased the tenseness from her. _'It was a dream,'_ she thought. _'No, not a dream. A nightmare.'_ He stirred as she turned her body to face him. "Sorry," she whispered.

Groggily he said, "No problem. I felt you jump. Myoclonic jerk?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Bad dream."

"Again?" he asked. "You haven't had one in a couple of days, have you?"

She inhaled deeply; his aroma soothed her. "This is a different one..." she started. A sound from downstairs stopped her. Her body tensed; her eyes opened completely. She looked and saw Seeley's eyes, open and alert; lacking any trace of drowsiness. She whispered, "Did you hear…"

"Shhh…" They waited a moment before he whispered as he shook his head, "Can't be an intruder. The security alarm would have sounded."

They waited. Temperance said in a low voice, "Did you set the alarm before coming to bed?"

Seeley, his ears still focused beyond the closed door, intoned, "Didn't you?"

They looked into each other's eyes. They heard a definite _'Clink'_ from beyond the door.

Simultaneously Seeley and Temperance threw the bedcovers off and exited the bed. Standing over their gun safes, their fingers searched for the grooves atop the safe. Once found, they worked the buttons at their fingertips. Almost in unison, both drawers opened. Still in the darkened room, Seeley reached in and withdrew his semi-automatic and magazine. By rote, he inserted the magazine into the weapon's grip, and then working the slide, chambered a round. Looking over at his wife, he saw Temperance had withdrawn her revolver and was looking towards him. Moving over to her, he said in a low voice, "I don't suppose, for the sake of the baby, you would consider waiting here?" Temperance looked at him with such haughty disdain he almost felt a fool for even asking the question.

"How do you propose stopping me?" she whispered.

Seeley nodded and started moving towards the door.

* * *

Seeley and Temperance slowly crept through the open door, towards the staircase. They could both see the white light, possibly from the kitchen / dining room area, streaming up from downstairs. Seeley slowly moved down the hallway, his back to the left-side wall. Temperance followed, watching him. He was dressed in only his dark blue boxer shorts. Holding his semi-automatic in his right hand, his left hand clasped the other in the steady position. He held the gun itself not full out in front of him, but angled towards the floor. He moved silently and slowly sideways; his bare feet slid along the floorboards in a crossover-step motion. As he moved, Temperance could see the quadriceps in his upper legs work. The latissimus dorsi muscles of his back and obliques contracted and relaxed with his movements. He had moved almost a quarter way down the hall when he stopped. He raised his left hand in a _"Stop"_ gesture to Temperance who was behind him and slightly to the right, more towards the center of the hallway.

He turned to her. Seeing her position, he motioned for her to either move to the right side of the hallway, or move into position behind him. He watched as she moved over to place her back to the other wall. She, like him, was still dressed for bed. She wore white cotton panties with a white, spaghetti-strapped cotton camisole. They held their breath as another _'Clink'_ came from downstairs. It sounded like two pieces of ceramic clashing together. Quickly, Seeley ran through their artifacts. _'Is there anything ceramic down there a thief, or worse, would really be interested in?'_ He couldn't think of anything.

He started moving forward again in his practiced cross-step style. Temperance, not having the opportunity to use those skills merely shuffled her back foot to align with her right foot, and then extended her lead foot out. The two moved on in silence. Three-quarters of the way to the railing overlooking the downstairs room the sound of rushing water surprised them. They stopped and looked at one another in confusion. Temperance shook her head. The two advanced further.

As Seeley came to the corner, he saw the flash of a hooded figure duck down below the countertop. He motioned for Temperance to move quickly to the other side of the stairwell. As silently as she could, she scurried to the other side of the stairs. Seeley and Temperance exchanged looks. In that brief exchange, they knew each would die for the other. Seeley steeled himself and moved around the corner. He saw the hooded figure rise up.

Keeping as much of himself as he could behind the wall, he quickly leveled his weapon over the banister at the figure. "Freeze!" he barked. Temperance moved from behind her bit of cover and over the banister leveled her weapon at the figure. The figure stopped, empty hands frozen at shoulder level. Above the sound of the rushing water in the sink Seeley yelled, "Let me see your face! Right hand...drop the hood!" The figure moved his hand to the crown of the hood and pushed it back. Wide-eyed the boy looked up at the man and woman with weapons drawn on him. A white earphone cord dropped from his left ear. Seeley recognized the intruder immediately. "Parker!" he exclaimed, dropping his arm to point his weapon at the floor. Seeley's mouth opened, unable to speak.

Temperance, like Seeley, angled her weapon away from her husband's son. She exhaled heavily in a rush of relief. Pressing her weapon in her right hand atop the banister, she ran the fingers of her left through her hair. She looked at Seeley.

Visibly shaken, Seeley combed his fingers through his hair and then ran his palm over his face, "Parker," he said shakily. "What...what are you doing here?"

Parker, eyes still wide, and hands still in the gesture of surrender said nervously, "Can I move now?"

Seeley squeezed his eyes tightly shut and nodded his head. Temperance imagined he was silently giving thanks for not shooting his own son. Seeley asked, "Why didn't you tell us you were coming over?" Then more gruffly, "I could have shot you!"

Parker pulled the other earphone from his ear. "I thought Mom told you." He reached over and turned the water off. "She and Brent are going up to Kodiak to finalize the move tonight. She said it was okay for me to stay with you guys until they got back on Monday. They dropped me off on the way to the airport. I figured you and Bones were in bed for the night, and didn't want to disturb you." He looked over to Temperance, who was trying to steady herself.

Seeley moved to the top of the stairs. He looked at his wife, trying to ascertain if she was all right. Moving towards him, Temperance nodded. She reached out with her free hand and placed it upon his right shoulder. Seeley turned back to Parker. "I'm sorry, Parker. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow night. When we heard the noise..."

Parker closed the dishwasher, his task of loading the dishes from the sink to the dishwasher completed. "I'm sorry for the noise, Dad. I was going to get something to eat, and then I saw the dishes in the sink..."

Seeley started down the stairs. He shook his head, "No, Parker. You don't have to apologize. You just startled us is all. If Rebecca could have called to tell us you were coming early..."

Parker was drying his hands with a kitchen towel, "Mom said she called you."

Seeley looked puzzled. "When?"

"Monday night."

Seeley felt Temperance's hand on his shoulder. She was on the stairs behind him. Realization struck him. Monday night! He was still taking the pain medication! Understanding flooded his face. "I know what happened," he said, understanding tingeing his voice. "I was on pain medication Monday night. I was kind of loopy. I'm sorry, Parker. It wasn't your Mom's fault...I forgot."

"You were on pain meds? What for?"

Seeley waved his hands in a dismissive motion. He saw Parker follow the white bandage on his forearm. Shaking his head, "Nothing important. We can talk about it later. You hungry?" He began moving down the stairs again. He felt Temperance behind him on the stairs, when a thought ran through his mind. He stopped so suddenly Temperance almost climbed upon his back. He motioned for Parker to wait and then turned to her, blocking Parker's view of her. In a low voice he said, "Where do you think you're going?"

With a questioning look, she motioned to Parker, "I was going to help get him something to eat," she said in just as low a voice. Looking around her husband, she asked in her normal voice, "Are you still hungry Parker? I've got some vegetarian lasagna I can heat up?"

Parker nodded in appreciation, "That'd be great," he smiled. The intense experience of a couple of moments ago began receding into memory. "Or I can heat it up," he turned back towards the refrigerator.

Seeley stood in front of his wife. "Not dressed like that, you're not," he said still in a low voice.

Confused, Temperance looked down at her clothing, "Why? What's the matter..." she started in a lower voice as well.

Levelly, Seeley said, "You need to go and either put on a robe or some other," he paused a moment and then finished sounding definitive, "_**more**_ clothing."

"What?" She couldn't believe what he had just said. Sure, Seeley could be a prude sometimes, but this was Parker! "What's wrong with..." She caught the look in Seeley's eyes and knew this was something serious. She looked at her clothing again. "You think this will arouse his prurient interest?" she asked astounded. Seeley's eyes told her she had hit upon it. "He's seen more of my skin when we've been on the boat."

"Are you guys fighting?" Parker asked.

In unison, Temperance and Seeley said, "No." Seeley, who had turned back to Parker, continued, "We're just...settling an issue that we hadn't encountered before." Seeing Parker's accepting nod, Seeley turned back to Temperance.

"It's not the amount of skin," Seeley explained. "It's the psychological suggestion of the clothes." Temperance looked at him as though he had lost his mind. "You're wearing underwear, not a bathing suit. It's called _'intimate apparel'_ for a reason. It's a different level of intimacy than a bathing suit. It's that level of intimacy that does things to a male's head."

"But that's Parker!" Temperance countered. "Even if I accept your premise that there's a psychological difference, I'm like a mother to him."

"But you're _not_ his mother," Seeley said. His tone was not malicious, or full of jealousy. "You are a beautiful woman," Temperance's eyes looked at Seeley skeptically, thinking the charm offensive is coming. He continued, "Wearing somewhat provocative underwear in his presence." Now Temperance looked at him in disbelief. He said simply, "I can see the outline of your nipples and the cleft of..." he looked to her lower torso. Temperance's mouth opened in surprise. "Now, I know how close we are as a family, but you are not his biological mother." With his back still to Parker, "And that," Seeley pointed at him with his thumb, "is a thirteen year old boy."

Temperance got it. Suddenly conscious how little she was actually wearing, she moved her arm to cover her breasts and her other hand to hide her, admittedly covered but still visible, genitalia. She looked to her husband with a shy, almost embarrassed expression. Seeley smiled at her, "Don't worry." He leaned in to her, "If he wasn't here, I would drink in the view wishing you would put on a fashion show more often." Temperance smiled. "But if it's all the same to you, I don't want my son having the same thoughts I'm having about my wife."

Temperance chuckled, "All right. I see your point." She reached out for Seeley's gun. "I'll put these away and be right down," she did a small curtsey, "properly clothed." She smiled. Seeley returned her smile as he handed over his weapon. She continued as she turned to start back up the stairs, "Just remember this conversation the next time you decide to walk around shirtless in front of Amy, Emma and Hayley." Seeley's jaw dropped. Temperance leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Do you really think teenage boys are the only creatures who can look at an older, adult figure with lustful intent?" Before he could answer, she quickly mounted the stairs, feeling his dumfounded expression on her as she moved upwards.

Once she had gained the second floor, she turned back to see Seeley and Parker embracing. Temperance made a mental note to bring Seeley a t-shirt and sweatpants as well. As she walked down the hall towards the bedroom, she heard a loud squeak from one of the floorboards. She stopped and picked her foot up and then stepped down again. There it was again. The floorboard creaked and squeaked as her weight increased. Odd that she had never noticed it before. She looked around, and in shocked realization saw it was in the exact spot where Seeley had stopped her. As she continued down the hall, she smiled and shook her head. Her admiration of his skills validated once again.

* * *

The woman in the passenger seat sat in silence. Arms crossed, she looked through the driver's side window. Her index and middle finger tapped alternately upon her left bicep through the trench coat sleeve. He had been gone almost a half-hour. She silently cursed herself for allowing him to go alone. They were partners. How could he have gone off without her? _'Where is he?'_ she thought.

She angled her head down. The light was still on in the apartment. She felt a tug on her hair. Reaching back, she impatiently pulled the ponytail from inside the coat. Her dark eyes scanned the ground level area in front of the parked car. She angled her body to take in a 360-degree scan of the area. The car that had dropped the hooded figure off had not come back. She saw a figure advancing from the direction of the apartment building. Her breathing shallowed as her hand moved underneath the fabric of her overcoat.

Then she saw the lean figure pass underneath a streetlight. His familiar face filled her with warmth as his brown hair fluttered from the wind as he rotated his head to look right, then left before crossing the street. She smiled slightly. Not just in relief that no harm had come to him, but in the childhood ritual of crossing the street he still retained. A brief gust of wind blew his black overcoat open revealing the holstered sidearm he wore on his belt. He quickly pulled the fabric closed in front of him as he jogged over to the car. She saw his strong hand reach out and open the door.

Sliding into the driver's seat, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo smiled as he looked to Agent Ziva David. "Miss me, Honey?" he said.

"Not at all," Ziva said impassively. Her steady voice belied her relief at his safe return.

"Not in the least bit worried?"

"Not in the least. Who was it?"

Tony reached down between the seats and pulled out a file folder. "Booth's son, I think." His finger moved through the information. "Yeah, here it is. Parker." He replaced the file folder.

"How did you find that out?"

"I listened through the door." He turned to Ziva. "When Booth yelled out the boy's name I realized it was someone he knew."

Ziva nodded quietly. The two agents sat quietly for a number of minutes. When Ziva finally spoke, it was not in her usual, haughty tone. "Do you ever get the feeling you are missing out on life?"

Tony turned to her, "What do you mean? Missing out on what?"

"Family...children..." She fell silent a moment. "I mean," she continued, "with our job. Our choice of what we do with our lives. How many of us actually have family to share our lives with?"

"Well," Tony said. "You've got family. You're father's still back in Israel."

Ziva subtly shook her head. She looked out the windshield, "No... not anymore. Not since..."

"Yeah," Tony said softly.

Ziva continued, "I mean, look at Gibbs, and Ducky, and McGee and Abby and..."

"Me?" Tony finished for her. "Yeah, my dad's still alive. But he's probably off somewhere pulling another of his cons on some unsuspecting millionaire. Always seems to land on his feet."

"But Gibbs has been married what? Four times?"

"That we know of," Tony agreed.

"Neither he nor Ducky have children," Ziva continued.

"Well, Gibbs did have a daughter once."

"But she died long before he became an agent." She fell silent again. After a moment she continued, "Since he's been in NCIS, no children. The same with Ducky. McGee and Abbey fall into and out of relationships. Sometimes with each other, most times with others. Nothing ever lasts."

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "Our jobs are kind of tough on relationships. In our line of work, trusting someone else is not part of our job descriptions."

"Exactly," Ziva agreed. "If something happened to Gibbs, or Ducky, or..." she looked at Tony. She shook her head as if to get back on track. "Who would grieve besides co-workers? What progeny would there be to remember us?" She looked away.

"You're worried about someone not remembering you?"

Ziva pressed the window button. As the glass disappeared into the doorframe she said, "I just wonder sometimes...what it would be like to be like the Booths there. Married, planning a future, having children. I can't help thinking there has to be something more than catching bad guys." She gently rubbed her forehead.

"Hey," Tony said. "If you really wanted a relationship," she looked over at Tony. He continued, "You'll find one." He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. He continued, in an obvious lighter tone, "Your problem is that you're too intimidating."

Ziva smiled, "Intimidating? Me?"

Tony laughed, "Well, a former Mossad assassin. Now an NCIS agent. Someone who could kick your butt, kill you, and probably get rid of the body so nobody would ever find it." He looked at her smiling back at him, "At least you know the guy you eventually end up with will make sure he never makes you mad."

She closed her eyes, but continued to smile. Reaching back, she pulled the elastic band from her hair. Spreading her hair out, she asked, "Do I...intimidate you, Tony?"

Tony hit the driver's side window button. He laughed. "You forget. I've seen you at your best...and at your worst." He looked at her, "I remember when you wanted to kill me once."

"Only once?" Ziva laughed.

"Yeah," Tony joined in on the laughter. "But you never did." He shook his head, "No, you don't intimidate me." Ziva smiled at him. The two sat in a comfortable silence until Tony said, "You should be careful, Ziva. You may be sending mixed signals to men." She looked at him confused. "That thing you did with your hair." She shook her head, still not understanding. He continued, "When you shook your hair out. In older movies, that was a signal the uptight, proper woman was getting ready to get all wild and nasty," he smiled.

Ziva looked at him incredulously. He continued, "It's true. You'd see a librarian, or teacher, or businesswoman all dressed up in business attire. With her hair tightly pinned up or pulled back severely. Sometimes...actually most of the time she'd be wearing these big glasses too." Tony put both of his hands, each making a circle, up to his eyes. "And she'd come off really prim and proper."

"Prim?"

"It's another word for conventional, formal...proper."

"So she's proper and proper?"

Tony nodded in understanding at the redundancy. "I know. But anyway," Tony rotated his torso back and forth. "She's all proper, and then when she's ready for some action, she removes her glasses." Tony aped the gesture of seductively removing a set of glasses. "Let's her hair flow free," he shook his head wildly. "And she's up for anything."

"And this was in all American movies?"

Tony nodded, "Just about."

Ziva uncertainly moved her head about, her hair barely moving. Tony said, "No, you've got to get your hair really moving." To show her he began moving his head around more fiercely. Ziva followed suit. "That's it!" Tony exclaimed and began tossing his head around with her.

So absorbed in their hair tossing, they didn't see the car moving toward them with its lights off.

* * *

The car had moved from the oncoming lane to stop next to Tony's open window. The sound of the car's window motor cranking brought Tony and Ziva out of their head spasms. Their hands automatically reached for their weapons.

McGee's voice filtered from the open window, "What are you guys doing?" he asked, truly perplexed.

"Oh...ahh," Tony said. "I was just explaining to Ziva about women's signals," he turned to Ziva, his breath catching in his throat. With her hair full and free, she seemed to be looking at him with unbridled sensuality. Her eyes seemed to sparkle; her slyly smiling lips seemed to promise so much more to him. He coughed, and turned back to McGee, "What are _you_ doing here?"

McGee responded, "Well, Gibbs..."

"Called him to meet me here to relieve you two," Gibbs' almost lilting voice surprised Tony and Ziva coming from Ziva's open window. As they turned to look out the window, they jumped in surprise to see he had knelt down and was looking directly at them. "Gaaaah!" they exclaimed.

Ziva, recovering, looked towards the floorboards, "How long have you been there?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Only a minute or so. Why?"

"No reason," Tony looked towards the roof.

Gibbs nodded, "You guys can take off." He looked through the car to McGee, "You can take their spot when they leave." He made a motion for Tim to drive down the street and turn around.

McGee nodded, "Anything happen?" he asked Tony.

Shaking his head, Tony answered, "Booth's kid showed up a little while ago. Outside of that, nothing." McGee nodded.

As McGee and Tony talked, Gibbs said in a low voice to Ziva, "You know, I'm surprised with all your undercover work for Mossad, as well as NCIS," he cocked his head, "and just throughout your dating life you didn't know the thing about the hair." His intelligent blue eyes seemed to be laughing.

Ziva smiled back. Just as low she said, "Who said I didn't?"

Gibbs smiled with genuine amusement as he stood up. He tapped twice on the roof of Tony's car and made a circular motion to McGee with an upraised index finger. "Let's go." He looked back down to the open window. Catching Ziva's attention he said, "You two go get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."


	37. TGIF

As Seeley stepped through the glass double doors, he could feel his mood deadening. He had been immensely happy, after the initial misidentification of Parker as being an intruder, to have his son for an extra day. He only wished he didn't have to work today so he could spend more time with him. Added to his increasingly depressive state was the dread of having to interact with Kelly. _'Why can't he just take a day off every once in awhile?'_ Seeley thought irritably. Raised voices pulled him out of his morose thoughts. They weren't angry…it seemed as though he could almost feel a more relaxed tone rolling down the corridor from the office. His ears even picked out choruses of laughter. _'What the…?'_ he thought.

As he rounded the corner, his eye spotted a white object careening off the wall…coming straight at him! Reflexes took over as his left arm came up and caught the wadded-up piece of paper just before it hit him in the face. The office went deathly quiet as he looked the scrunched ball over. He transferred the ball to his right hand as his eyes scanned the rest of the office inhabitants. As his gaze moved from Chaz to Michelle to John to Pete, and on through the other agents and support staff, they all looked as though caught by the teacher throwing blackboard erasers or committing some other schoolroom prank. He shook his head slightly as with a perplexed look he began, "What…?"

John, the agent in the farthermost cube, smilingly said, "Sorry, Booth. I was throwing it towards Michelle and it kind of got away."

Seeley looked towards Michelle, who looked back at him with helpless innocence. It was Pete, who laughed, "Yeah, John…how's that tryout with the Senators working out for you?" Seeley was stunned when the rest of the agents and office staff joined in on the laughter, including Chaz. Seeley turned towards Kelly's door, only to find it closed with no lights on inside the room. He looked over to Chaz questioningly.

Chaz nodded, "He's not coming in today." At Seeley's questioning look, Chaz continued, "He sent us all an e-mail saying any questions or problems should be directed to IADIC Sollars."

"IADIC?" Seeley asked.

"Interim Assistant Director In Charge," Michelle said.

"And he's not coming in all day?" Seeley asked, trying to make sure he heard correctly. Chaz nodded, a slow smile coming to his face. Seeley saw the smile spreading like an infection to the rest of the personnel. He felt it starting to manifest onto his own face.

Seeley dipped his knees and leaned backwards. He smiled and held out the paper ball as though celebrating the final out in a World Series game. "Yesssss…" he hissed as the others' applause and cheers sounded in the office. Standing upright, he flipped the ball underhanded to Michelle. He shook his head, "No word on why he's out?"

Chaz returned the headshake, "Just that he'd be back in on Wednesday." Chaz scrunched his face as he said sarcastically, "You know we peons don't need to know information like that." His face turned more innocent as he continued in the rank sarcastic tone, "It actually might help us do our jobs better."

Seeley nodded as he smiled. _'He'll be gone till Wednesday!'_ He raised his hands to shoulder height, palms towards his co-workers, to get their attention. "Okay everyone," he said in a raised voice. The paper ball sped towards his right hand. Seemingly without paying attention, he snatched it out of the air. Followed by a few _'oohs'_ and _'ahhs.'_ He continued, "Now, we've all got cases to work on, right?" The agents nodded in response, with not a few groans of disappointment. Seeley nodded, "I'm not saying they need to be cleared today, or even Monday or Tuesday, but let's not get caught putting up a disco ball and having a party. We still need to work our cases. All right?"

The agents nodded and voiced their agreement. Although Seeley noted the relaxed atmosphere had not diminished. He smiled as he moved towards his office, tossing the paper ball to Chaz as he passed.

* * *

"Thanks for convincing Dad it's okay for me to miss a day of school," Parker said as he sat at the dining room table. He looked over at Temperance, dressed in her robe in front of the stove as she cooked an omelette for him.

"Well, with all of us staying up late last night," she turned to him, "and the fact that you haven't missed a day all year," she shrugged. "It just seemed a good thing to do." She turned back to the egg mixture in the pan.

"Do you need any help with that?"

Temperance shook her head, "No, I've got it." She turned to Parker, "If you want to, you can make some toast."

"Sure," he said, grateful to be doing something instead of having her wait on him. He moved over to the breadbox and began pulling slices out of the wrapper. "Do you want some?"

"Maybe one," she said. Although, Parker noticed her voice seemed odd. As he dropped the bread into the toaster she continued, "So, what's left for you this school year?"

He re-wrapped the bread and stored it away. "I've just got a couple of finals and then I'm done for the year."

Temperance fought back the queasiness in her stomach. "Have you seen the school up on Kodiak Island?" she asked, trying to get her mind off the smell of the cooking eggs and melting cheese. _'I thought I was done with this,'_ she thought ruefully.

As Parker watched the orange glow through the slots atop the toaster, he said, "Yeah," he nodded. "Pretty small. Gonna be much smaller classes."

Temperance set the skillet down atop the burner and moved over towards the refrigerator. _'Maybe if I move away from the smell…'_ she thought. As she reached in and grabbed the carafe of orange juice she said, "Well, studies have shown smaller class sizes are better for students." She removed two glasses from the cupboard. Pouring the juice into the glasses, she continued, "More one-on-one attention, in case students have problems with the concepts or performing the work."

Parker nodded, "Yeah…but I'm not sure how the sports teams will be with such a small school."

Temperance replaced the carafe in the refrigerator and moved to place the two glasses onto the table, "True," she agreed. "Are you planning on a career in sports?"

The toaster kicked off and pushed the slices upward through the slots. Parker smiled as he buttered a slice, "No. It's just when a guy plays sports…" he stopped.

Temperance moved back to the cupboard. She removed a plate and, picking up the spatula, began the task of moving the omelette to the plate. "What?" she said, trying to prompt him to continue.

Almost embarrassed, he said, "Well, it's easier to meet girls when a guy plays sports." He asked, "Do you want butter on your toast?"

Temperance was fighting the nausea again as she shut the gas off. "No, thank you," she almost croaked. Composing herself, she said, "Are you worried about making new friends up there?"

Parker shrugged, "A little…new school…I'll be the new guy…" He asked as he reached for the refrigerator door, "Jelly? Jam?"

Finally getting the omelette onto the plate, she moved away from the smell in the kitchen, hoping her stomach would settle. "No thanks," she said to Parker's question. She placed the plate at Parker's spot and then eased herself into her chair. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Parker set the small plate containing the unbuttered toast in front of Temperance and transferred his own slice to rest by the omelette on his larger plate. "I hope so," he said as he sat. "I think it's going to be an adventure living in such a remote area of the country."

Temperance's vision tunneled in to watch as he cut a piece of the omelette from the main body with his fork. She blinked her eyes, trying to refocus, as her stomach churned ominously. He stabbed the smaller piece and pulled it away from the other. Strands of melted cheese stretched between the two pieces of egg.

As Temperance mumbled, "Sorry," and bolted from the table towards the stairs, Parker sat dumfounded. After a moment, he followed her as she stumbled up the stairs towards the bathroom.

* * *

Seeley looked through the glass wall and open door to his office. He could see the team at work on their various caseloads: reading witness reports, scanning credit reports, cell phone reports and the like. Nevertheless, he could still hear them talking between each other. Sports, movies, television shows. '_Quite a difference than when Kelly is here,'_ Seeley mused. _'Sounds like they actually enjoy their jobs,'_ he thought.

It was then he made up his mind. He stood, and moved around his desk towards the open door. Chaz saw him coming and leaned back in his chair, waiting. As Seeley moved into the office, John was the first to notice his presence. "What's up, Booth?"

Seeley acknowledged him with a nod. Again putting his hands in his _'Can I have your attention?' _position, he said, "Can I interrupt you guys for a couple of minutes?" Unlike the response Kelly normally received when he wanted to talk to the group, everyone in the office stopped and gave Seeley their undivided attention. He was a little taken aback. Moving his eyes from one to the other, he began his speech, "I just wanted to run something by you." Instead of bored, apathetic expressions, the other agents and clerical staff looked at him with full interest. He cleared his throat. "I know we've been having some problems of late with our senior management.

"Mis-management is more like it," Pete muttered…to a chorus of agreement.

Seeley shook his head slightly, hoping to avoid a full-blown bitch session. "I think I've got some idea of why we're having the problems. I may have a way to fix the problems for now, but I wanted to get your thoughts on it." Looking around, he saw everyone had moved closer to him. Not to mention their expressions took on a more intent demeanor. "While working on our case," he indicated Chaz. "I arrested a person who works in the government." Seeley shook his head, "It was a valid arrest…but it wasn't for technically serious charges." He continued, "Failure to pay employer taxes." He paused, and then continued, "At first it was just to shake some information out of him…"

"Jeffries, right?" John asked.

Seeley nodded, "But once I got the information, the guy was being such a prick that I let the charges stand."

"Guy deserves it, if you ask me," Michelle said. To Seeley's surprise, the rest of the team began voicing their agreement.

Again, Seeley used his _'Attention'_ gesture and, raising his voice slightly to cut through the others', he said, "I agree. But it seems he has some connection with Deputy Director Kelly." The others fell silent. "I don't know what the connection is, but Kelly let me know that if I drop the case, he'll lighten up." He waited for a response. When no one offered any, he continued, "If it was just me, I'd tell him to pound sand. But right now I'm leaning towards dropping the charges, if only to get him to get his foot off your throats."

"But that would mean Jeffries would get away with it," Pete said. "Another instance of an elite going outside the rules with no repercussions."

"Like I said," Seeley said. "It's a small beef. ...and the fine would be pretty inconsequential to the guy. So, it's not like he'd be getting away with much." Seeley looked around, seeing the questions in their eyes. "Just think about it. Let me know what you think. It's your jobs. And how you're going to feel coming in to work in the morning." Seeley could see a number of the people looking from one to the other. "Just let me know the consensus. I want to do what's right for you guys. So that you aren't soured on working for the Bureau. It's not always going to be like this. Eventually, Kelly will leave. I'm willing to do what I can to make sure you guys will still be around afterwards."

Seeley backed towards his office, making sure he made eye contact with everyone before he pivoted and walked through the threshold, returning to his office. Comments of "Thanks, Booth," followed him in.

* * *

Seeley sat behind his desk, reviewing a case file, when he heard, "Quite a speech you gave there."

He smiled at the sound of Chaz's voice. Looking up, he saw him leaning against the doorjamb, his hands in his pockets. "I notice you didn't say much," Seeley said.

Chaz stood upright. He shrugged his shoulders and then turned and closed the glass door. As he moved towards one of the visitors' chairs he said, "I wanted to gauge the reaction of the group." He added, "I didn't want to sway it one way or the other." He sat in the rightmost chair. "You know where I stand."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Is your office bugged?" Seeley laughed and then shook his head. Chaz continued, "I think we should get some of the Jeffersonian team to help dispose of the body."

Seeley stopped laughing. Seeing Chaz's smirk, his smile returned with a laugh. Chaz joined in on the private joke. After a moment's laugh, Seeley asked him, "Seriously, what do you think they'll say?"

Chaz shook his head subtly and shrugged his shoulders. He looked over at the photograph adorning Seeley's right side wall. He nodded towards the photo, "Who are those guys?" he asked.

Following Chaz's conversational change of direction, Seeley looked at the black and white photograph. It was an old, black and white photo of three men, "That's a photo of President John F. Kennedy with his brother, Attorney General, Robert F. Kennedy, and J. Edgar Hoover, Director of the FBI, in the Oval Office." All three men seemed to be wrestling with a weighty decision.

"Ever wonder what decision they were trying to find an answer for?" Chaz asked. Seeley's eyes never left the photograph as he shook his head. "Probably something important," Chaz continued. "I mean, the President could make almost any decision he wanted and, back in the 60s, the rest of the country would have to live with it. But it must have been something big for him to want the counsel of the Attorney General and the Director."

"What are you getting at?" Seeley turned to look at the man who had become his protégé.

Chaz continued, "Even though he had the ultimate authority, Kennedy wanted to make sure he was doing the right thing. So he brought his law enforcement team together to make sure what he was going to do was right for the people of the country." Chaz met Seeley's gaze, "Everybody needs a team behind him. People he can trust, who likewise trust him."

A hollow thumping sounded through the door, forcing Seeley to turn his eyes from Chaz. He could see the interoffice mail person, a young man of about 22, standing at the door smiling and waving to him, holding a medium-sized UPS box. Seeley waved him in. The young man reached for the handle and pushed the heavy glass door inward. "Sorry to interrupt, Agent Booth," he raised the box with both hands. "This package just came for you. I figured rather than waiting for the next mail run, I'd bring it up."

Seeley waved him over, "Thanks Andrew," he said as he stood up. Once Andrew had made it to the desk, Seeley reached out and took the offered package. Andrew turned and started out of the office. Seeley looked the package over, "I don't need to sign anything?"

Andrew halted at the door. He shook his head, "Nope! All taken care of." Andrew pointed to the open door, "Open or closed?" he asked.

"Open is fine…thank you," Seeley smiled. Andrew smiled in return and exited the office.

As Seeley began the process of opening the package, he saw Chaz ask silently, by pointing first at himself and then the door, if he should go. Seeley shook his head, "No…this is all stuff Jon sent from Florida."

"What is it?"

Seeley started pulling paperwork from the box. "Estate Planning stuff, Power of Attorney so I can sign the papers for buying the Alibi Lounge for Jon…" He looked at Chaz, "You know anything about running a bar?" Seeley pulled a CD jewel case from the box. He looked it over, curiously.

"My dad had a small restaurant," Chaz said.

Seeley interrupted his examination of the CD to look at Chaz, "Good enough. You and I may need to run the place until he and Cricket get up here." He turned his attention back to the CD. "He said that Jennifer, the waitress, was being groomed to run the place. I think we can rely on her to help out." Chaz nodded. Seeley said, "Now what the hell is this?" as he turned the CD case front and back.

"Let me see," Chaz said, extending his hand. Seeley handed it over. Chaz read the label on the front of the case, "To be viewed after my death – Jon Smith. Password will be delivered via attorney." Chaz laughed as he read the final sentence, "That means don't try to play it beforehand, Seel."

Chaz handed the case back over to Seeley's outstretched hand. Seeley countered, "It doesn't say that!" After reading the label, he huffed, "What? Does he think I'd try to see what's on it?" After a moment, his eyes locked with Chaz's. As he hurriedly opened the case he asked, "So how are you at cracking passwords?"

Chaz moved around the desk so he could get a better look at Seeley's computer screen. "If we can't get it, I'll call Tams and have her come up." Seeley sat in his chair, turning it towards the computer workstation.

He was about to open the CD drawer on his workstation when his cell phone buzzed. Looking over, he saw it was a call from Temperance's cell. He set the CD down and picked up the phone. Smiling, "Hello Darling," he said into the phone. Chaz stepped back and engaged himself at looking at the paperwork atop Seeley's file cabinet.

"Dad?" Parker's weak voice froze Seeley in his spot.

"Parker?" Seeley asked as he sat upright.

Parker's voice trembled, "Dad, there's something wrong with Bones."

* * *

"What's going on, buddy?" Seeley tried to project calmness in his voice. There was no reason to frighten Parker even more than he sounded.

Parker paced outside the closed door. "Bones is sick, Dad."

"What do you mean? Is she awake?" Seeley asked, hopeful she had not passed out or fainted.

"She's in the bathroom," Parker said. He looked towards the closed door, hearing the rumblings of Temperance's vomiting. "She's making some weird noises, Dad," Parker said as he edged closer to the door. "I've never heard a girl make these kinds of noises." He paused, and then said, "I've never heard a grownup make these noises."

"Can she talk?"

Seeley heard Parker's voice rise, but not in the direction of the phone, "Hey Bones? Are you okay?"

Seeley heard Temperance's weak voice, "I'll be okay, Parker. Just give me a minute, okay?"

Parker's voice returned to the phone, "I don't know, Dad. She sounds pretty sick."

Seeley knew what this was about. _'Damn!'_ he thought. _'I thought we had gotten past this stage.'_ He instructed Parker, "Tell her I'm on the phone." Seeley looked up at Chaz and mouthed the words, _'Morning Sickness.'_ Chaz nodded and went back to sit in the visitor's chair.

Parker turned back to the door. He laid his head against the wooden door and with a loud voice said, "Bones? Dad is on the phone."

After a moment, Temperance's shaky voice filtered back through the door, "Tell him I'll call him back."

Parker said into the phone, "She said she'll call you back."

Seeley said firmly, "Tell her I want to talk to her _**now**_."

"Dad…" Parker started, unconvinced.

"Just do it, Parker," Seeley was adamant.

Parker tuned back to the door, "He says he wants to talk to you now," he pleaded through the door.

He heard Temperance groan, and then the toilet flushing. "All right," her voice sounded almost croaking.

"Are you decent?" Parker asked.

"As decent as I'm going to be," she answered.

Parker's trembling fingers closed around the doorknob. He twisted the knob, releasing the latch, and the door swung open. He saw Bones on the floor, in her robe, legs splayed, kneeling, half hanging over, and half in front of the toilet. Strands of her hair had come undone from the previously neat bun she had wrapped behind her head. He could see she was breathing heavily. Almost gasping. She was shakily running a wadded piece of tissue paper across her mouth. Her other arm lay along the rim of the bowl for support. When she turned to him, he could see her red-rimmed eyes. Her usually smooth forehead lined with creases, from worry or sickness he couldn't tell. She smiled weakly at him. Unfortunately, her attempt at a comforting smile looked sickly, almost maniacal. Parker stood transfixed.

Temperance nodded, "It's okay, Parker." She held her hand out for him to bring her the phone. "Let me talk to your dad."

"Are you sure?" Parker said. "Maybe you…we should go see a doctor?"

Temperance nodded, "This will pass shortly," she assured him, remembering her past bouts with morning sickness. She felt another retch coming on. She turned her head back to the bowl and taking a deep breath, opened her mouth. The only thing she expelled was a loud, rolling belch.

Seeley moved the phone from his ear and looked at it, unsure of what he had just heard.

Parker, still rooted by the sink, whispered in awe, "Wow."

Temperance blinked, feeling minimally better. Still breathing hard, she reached out for the phone. Parker moved towards her and placed the Blackberry in her waiting hand. He stepped back. As Temperance moved the phone up to her ear, he reached over and began wetting a washcloth with warm water.

"What?" Temperance said into the phone.

"How are you feeling?" Seeley's voice came over the phone.

Her irritation rising, she moved the phone from her ear to look at the view screen. She placed it back to her ear, "_That's_ what was so important you had to talk to me _'right now'_?" her voice tinged with anger.

Knowing she was going to be mad at him no matter what he said, he pressed on, "This is morning sickness, right? I thought you were done with it?"

"SO…DID…I," Temperance said, punctuating each syllable. Parker handed her the wet cloth. She looked at him, smiling. She was feeling a bit better. And it seemed as though he wasn't as afraid of her smile as last time. She ran the cloth along her face, closing her eyes as she did.

"Think we should get you to a doctor?" Seeley could feel her lessening agitation through the phone.

"I've got my six-week doctor's appointment Monday," she said. "If I don't feel better in a couple of hours, I'll see if she can fit me in this afternoon."

"Let me know, and I'll come with you," Seeley said.

At that, Temperance smiled; her irritation at him withered away. She nodded, "I will."

"I know it's not something you want to think of now, but do you want to meet over lunch? We don't have to get anything to eat…or even go anyplace that serves food. Maybe just go someplace, sit on a park bench and watch the world go by? I'd really like to just spend some time with the two of you today."

"I'm sure Parker will find that thrilling," Temperance said sarcastically.

Parker, not hearing the other side of the conversation, said, "Parker can find something to do that he'll find interesting."

Temperance smiled. Looking at Parker, she said into the phone, 'Since when does Parker refer to himself in the third person?" Parker rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…that's something we'll have to break him of," Seeley said. "Meet you about 12:30? In front of the diner?"

"Sounds good."

Seeley said, "I Love You."

"I Love You too," Temperance said, before disconnecting. Breathing deeply she said to Parker, "Thank you," as she wiped her brow with the washcloth.

"Feeling better?" he asked, standing by the empty sink. "Was it the omelette?"

She inhaled deeply, "It's not your fault, Parker. When a woman becomes pregnant, sometimes her hormones create a chemical imbalance that affects her this way temporarily." She added, "And sometimes worse." When Parker didn't answer right away, she turned to look at him. He had a slightly confused look on his face.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

She felt her heart sinking as she turned back towards the open bowl and closed her eyes. Holding the washcloth over her eyes, she tossed the phone towards the sink. As she heard the phone rattling around inside the sink bin, only two words rattled around inside her head, _'Oh Crap!'_

* * *

Seeley was going through the paperwork Jon had sent, while Chaz, kneeling in front of Seeley's computer screen typed in a password. "Damn!" he cried as the error message screen popped up again after he had pressed the _'Enter'_ key.

Seeley, without looking up from the papers, asked, "Same error message?"

"Yep," Chaz said, and then continued, "_'I told you before, Seeley. Not until after I'm gone. You know? Dead, Killed, Kicked the Bucket, Pushing up Daises, Worm Food…'_"

"I thought you were good at this kind of stuff?" Seeley interrupted, looking towards the screen.

"Hey," Chaz said defiantly. "I notice you didn't get it after five minutes of trying, either!" Chaz added, "Maybe we should get Tams up here."

Seeley nodded, turning back to the papers, "Yeah, maybe…" He was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door glass. Looking up, he saw a man, about his own age, dressed in a smartly-tailored suit. The man carried a black padfolio, and Seeley could see a number of file folders sticking out from within. "Yes?" he said.

The man asked, "Agent Booth?"

Seeley answered as he stood up, "Yes, and you are?" Chaz stood up next to Seeley.

The man smiled and walked towards the desk with his hand extended, "SSA Butch Sollars."

Seeley shook the man's hand, "Special Agent Seeley Booth." He nodded to Chaz, "This is Agent Charles Burns." He turned back to Sollars. "What can we do for you?"

Sollars released Seeley's hand and shook Chaz's, smiling, he said, "Nothing bad. I just wanted to take a bit of time and talk to you."

The handshake completed, Seeley asked warily, "About anything in particular?"

Sollars, seeming to smile indulgently, said, "Just touching base. Seeing how things are going. Getting to know one another." He gestured towards one of the visitor's chairs inquiringly. Seeley nodded slightly. As Sollars sat, Seeley and Chaz exchanged wary looks. Having someone of senior management "just drop by" was not a usual occurrence.

"I'll just get out of your way," Chaz said as he moved around from behind Seeley's desk.

As Chaz passed him, Supervisory Special Agent Sollars, who had opened his padfolio and was pulling out a couple of business cards, said, "No need to leave, Agent Burns. You can stay." He gestured towards the empty visitor's chair.

Chaz stopped. Turning back, he and Seeley exchanged wary glances again. He asked, "Door open or closed?"

Seeley looked towards Sollars. Not hearing a response from him, Seeley asked again, "Open or closed?"

Sollars finally looked up; he shrugged his shoulders, "Makes no difference to me. Whichever way you two are most comfortable. We're not going to be talking about State secrets." He smiled.

Seeley didn't get the usual hardass, uptight, by-the-book bureaucratic vibe he usually got with a career manager. Here was a man who was going to speak his mind. No matter who was listening. He looked to Chaz, "Closed, please." Seeley noted a slight nod of Sollars' head and a small, wry smile as he stood up to hand his card to Seeley. He read the card as Chaz closed the door and took his place in the other visitor's chair. Before he sat, Sollars offered him a card as well.

The three men sat, taking measure of the other.

Seeley said, "SSA…I thought you were an ADIC?"

Sollars smiled, "I'm being," he crooked the index and middle fingers on both hands denoting quotation marks, "groomed," he uncrooked his fingers, "for the position in my home office."

"Where's that?" Chaz asked.

Sollars turned to him, "Kansas City, Missouri." He turned back to Seeley.

Seeley tapped the card on his desk, "Kansas City? What are you doing here?"

The smile got noticeably smaller, "Because Deputy Director Kelly hasn't appointed an ADIC yet, the powers that be thought they could kill two birds with one stone. Give me some experience, and give the Washington Field Office an interim ADIC."

"You don't seem very happy about it," Seeley remarked.

"How would you like to be away from your wife and children for months at a time?" Sollars said without a trace of antipathy towards Seeley.

"I didn't," he replied. "When my wife had to travel for her work, I didn't like it." He added, "I can't imagine having to do it with children."

Sollars shrugged, "The only good thing is that the Bureau flies me back and forth on the weekend." He looked at his watch. "As a matter of fact, I've got six hours before my flight leaves," he smiled.

"Commercial?" Chaz asked.

Shocked, Sollars said, "No way! I told them before I took this position I wasn't going to be flying Coach anywhere," his left eye winked and he laughed. "I get to use one of the Bureau jets, baby!"

Chaz and Seeley joined in on the laughter.

"How come they didn't appoint someone already here as an IADIC?" Seeley asked.

"Beats me," Sollars said. "From what I've seen, there are a few who could do it." He shrugged again. "Maybe it's Kelly that's the problem." He noted a look passing between Seeley and Chaz. "You guys having trouble with Kelly too?"

Seeley shook his head, "Nothing we can't handle."

Sollars nodded. "Good!" He looked directly at Seeley, "So, you want the job?" Seeley's expression turned to astonishment. Sollars turned to Chaz, "You?" Chaz smiled. Holding his hands in the surrender gesture, he shook his head. Sollars turned back to Seeley, "You'll have my wife's, as well as my undying gratitude?"

Seeley shook his head while laughing, also in a surrender gesture. "I really don't think I've got the temperament to lead a Field Office." At Sollars' questioning look he continued, "Too much politicking I'm not good at."

Sollars, sighed, "Oh well, I'll just have to tell my wife it'll be at least another week." Opening his padfolio, he raised his pen, ready to take notes. "Now tell me how you guys took down the leadership of one of the most dangerous gangs in DC?"

Seeley's face went blank, unsure of what Sollars wanted. "The reports…" he began.

Sollars nodded, "I've read the reports. But sometimes, the reports don't tell the entire story. Sometimes, they're colored by perspectives." Chaz and Seeley exchanged looks. "What? Don't you guys want to receive your commendations on national TV?"

"Is that what this is all about?" Seeley asked. "Background for an awards ceremony?" Sollars looked at him steadily. After a few moments, Seeley realized he was not going to get an answer. "We don't take bows," he said simply.

Sollars looked towards Chaz, "We don't take bows," Chaz echoed.

Sollars saw no sadness, no melancholy. Not a hair's-breath of difference in the two men's demeanor. Smiling inwardly, he nodded towards the bandage on Seeley's arm. "How's the wound healing?"

* * *

Sollars removed the files, and then closed his padfolio. "I think I've got all the information I need," he said.

Seeley thought, _'I hope so.'_ He had testified in many cases; but he couldn't remember the last time he had been questioned so thoroughly. He could see why the Bureau's higher ups thought so highly of this man. Sollars had walked through Seeley and Chaz's background pretty thoroughly. Even hinting at, but not explicitly mentioning small items in Seeley's past. He thought the only reason Sollars had backed off, even a little, was because he didn't want Chaz to know. He respected Sollars understanding some things needed to be kept secret.

Sollars said, removing a sheet of paper from a file, "Before we go on, do either of you have any questions?"

"Are you some kind of lawyer?" Chaz asked.

Sollars shook his head. "No…why do you ask?"

"The way you questioned us, laying foundations upon which to base future questions," Seeley said. "Almost like laying traps for us to fall into. That's something a prosecutor or defense attorney would do during cross-examination. Building a foundation in case something doesn't add up later on."

Sollars shook his head again, "Nope. I was in Military Intelligence in the Army." He looked at Seeley, "Yes, I know. It's an oxymoron if there ever was one." Seeley smiled. "Especially _Army_ Intelligence." Sollars smiled. But it was the way he mocked _Army _that pricked Seeley's ears. He continued, "After the Army, I went straight into the Bureau, with a side trip to the CIA for a couple of years."

"You'd make a good interrogator," Chaz said.

Sollars face turned remorseful, "I'm sorry." He looked from one to the other. "That wasn't my intention."

Seeley smiled, "No offense taken."

"Good," Sollars said, relieved. He looked at his watch, "It's almost lunch time. I've been taking the individual teams out for lunch….getting to know them…letting them get to know me." He looked from Chaz to Seeley, "How about it?" He ticked his head towards the rest of the team through the glass.

"Really?" Seeley said. "Sounds like a good idea…" He was interrupted by Chaz's very audible clearing of his throat. He turned to Chaz, "What?"

"Don't you remember?" Chaz said. He looked from Sollars to Seeley. When Seeley didn't register understanding, he turned to Sollars. "Agent Booth has a lunch appointment with his wife and son."

"Oh?" Sollars said.

"Well, this is work. And if my boss says…" Seeley started.

Chaz cut him off, "His wife is pregnant and having morning sickness," Seeley stared hard at Chaz. He continued on, "And his son will be moving to Alaska in a couple of weeks."

Sollars turned to Seeley, "And you are here today, why?"

Seeley, not used to being put on the defensive about his personal life, "Well, it's my job. I've got responsibilities." Sollars looked at him implacably. "I can't take the lost time because I'll need it when the baby comes." Seeley looked at Chaz.

Sollars waved an arm in front of him, cutting off any more conversation about it, "Let's get this out of the way first." He rattled a sheet of paper in front of him. Seeley and Chaz's attention came back to him. He set the paper atop the padfolio. "These are the findings of the investigatory commission on the shootings. It absolves you, Agent Burns, former Agent Smith and your wives of any wrongdoing." He began writing on the paper. _'His signature,'_ Seeley thought. Sollars continued on, "This will return you to full active status." He handed the paper over towards Seeley. Seeley took the sheet and blankly began to scan it. Sollars began to write on another sheet of paper. "If you hand this to the armorer, he will release your weapons to you." Sollars looked up. "What about former Agent Smith and his wife's weapons? As well as your wife's?"

Seeley shook his head, attempting to clear it of the confusion. "What? Oh!" he said as he began rummaging through the paperwork on his desk. Sollars and Chaz exchanged looks. Finally, he came up with a couple of notarized documents. "Here are some documents from Jon and Cricket authorizing me to pick up and store their weapons." He handed them over.

"Cricket?" Sollars asked.

"Christine Smith's nickname," Seeley said, still in shock. He and Chaz exchanged looks as Sollars read through the documents. Finally, he nodded slightly and began signing two more documents.

"And what about your wife's?"

"I'll make sure she gets the paperwork," Seeley said. Without looking, Sollars could hear the pleasure in Seeley's voice. Then, he became more serious, "Won't you get in trouble doing this?"

"Doing what?" Sollars said, still signing. "Returning an able agent back into the field? Besides," he began. "What are they going to do," he looked up to Seeley. His left eye winked again, "fire me?" he asked lightly.

Seeley smiled, "Kelly's going to make your life miserable."

"Like he hasn't tried before," Sollars said absently, going through the ream of papers.

"Yeah?" Seeley asked.

Sollars handed the stack of papers over. "Yeah. And now he's trying to punish me by dragging his feet." He smiled, "Don't get me wrong. You're going back on active duty because you can do the job." His smile grew, "But sticking a thumb in his eye is just an added bonus."

Seeley laughed as he stood up and extended his hand. Sollars stood and congratulated Seeley's return to full agent status. As Seeley and Chaz shook hands, Sollars sat back into the chair. He opened the padfolio and began writing. Chaz and Seeley sat down, waiting.

"Now," Sollars said. "About that lunch."

Seeley began, "I can call and reschedule…"

Sollars said, still writing, "I've found that a team is more likely to open up when the higher ups…leaders, are not around. So, why don't you take the rest of the day off, Agent Booth? While I take the rest of your team out to lunch?"

"Like I said, I'd like to save my lost time…" Seeley began again.

"It's not lost time," Sollars said, "unless you send me a note or e-mail to tell me you're going, and I see you leave." He turned to Chaz, purposefully rotating his head where he could not see Seeley. "Isn't that the way it works, Agent Burns?"

"Yes," Chaz said slowly. "Yes it is."

Seeley smiled as he stood, "I'm going to…question a suspect," he said, putting on his jacket. He could see Chaz and Sollars both smiling. To Chaz he motioned toward the paperwork on his desk and mouthed, _'I'll be back later.'_

"So, Charlie," Sollars said. "Have you always lived in the Virginia / DC / Maryland area?"

"Yes, I have," Chaz answered. "What's your real first name? I can't believe it's actually _'Butch'_."

Sollars nodded, "Emerson," Seeley heard just as the door swung shut behind him.

The two men watched as Seeley sped around the corner, disappearing down the corridor. Finally, Sollars said, "All right Charlie." Chaz saw Sollars' eyes sharpen. "Contrary to what Booth says, we both know he's the leader of this team." Chaz opened his mouth to object. Sollars cut him off, "From everyone I've talked to, he's the most respected man in this building. People come to him; asking for his opinions, trying to gain insights." Chaz's mouth closed. "Why isn't he higher up? An SSA, or SAIC? Or higher?"

"I don't think he thinks of himself as leadership material," Chaz said.

Sollars looked towards the empty Deputy Director's office. "From what I've seen, Charlie. And I believe it with all my heart…the best leaders are the ones who never wanted it, and never sought it out."

Chaz followed his eyes toward the office. When he looked back at Sollars' piercing gaze, he slowly nodded.

* * *

Temperance couldn't figure it out.

She was a scientist. Trained primarily in bone architecture and composition. But her education and expertise also touched into the realms of biology, chemistry, physics, anthropology and even sociology. Yet she still could not understand how she could be "puking her guts out," as Parker had so adroitly expressed, a couple of hours ago, yet still be hungry and willing to eat now. Not just her normal vegetarian diet. But now, the smell of the hot oils used for deep-frying actually smelled delicious. She watched as the waitress carried plates of roast beef, chicken and fish to other customers. Her mouth seemed to water at the sight and smell of the French fries adorning the entrees.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Parker asked.

Temperance pulled her attention away from the plates of food. She looked at Parker, "What?" she said. "Isn't this better than standing on the street corner?"

Parker, remembering how obtuse she could sometimes be, said, "No. I mean being in here. With all the smells. Isn't that what made you…you know?"

"Vomit?" she asked. Parker's face twitched at the memories the word conjured up. Temperance continued, "I feel fine now." Her eyes widened as she leaned in slightly, "I feel like I haven't eaten in a week!"

"Really, Bones?" Parker said. "Hyperbole? From you?"

Temperance shrugged, and said, tilting her head from side to side, "I'm too logical…now I exaggerate." She leaned even further forward, "Make up you mind!" she laughed.

Parker joined in as he made the surrender gesture she had seen Seeley do so many times before. She had been able to deflect the conversation away from her pregnancy by telling him his father would need to be present for any further discussion. She turned her head to look out the window towards the street. _'How many times,'_ she thought, _'have we sat here discussing life, Love, family and all the other subjects we've shared.'_ She looked back towards Parker, now playing with the straw wrapper. _'And now, just when we're about to start another family, part of his, a part of mine, is going away.'_ She felt a twinge of sadness at the upcoming loss.

Looking back out the window, she could see Seeley pass by on his way to the corner. With her left hand, she reached up and rapped on the glass. Seeley didn't seem to hear. She could see him look at his watch, and then scan up and down the street. "Your dad's here," she said nodding through the glass.

Parker twisted in his seat to see his father. His eyes went to Temperance's hand and the flesh-colored bandage. Seeley started to walk back past where their booth sat against the glass. Temperance rapped even harder on the glass, finally catching Seeley's attention. His face exploded in joy as he saw them in the booth. He waved to the both of them. Then he composed himself, standing upright. "What's he doing now?" Parker asked, almost whining.

"I don't know," Temperance smiled. To Parker, her face took on the countenance of a child watching a magic trick. He smiled at the Love and affection his father and her shared. She spread her hand out on the glass as Seeley slowly moved his left hand to his suit lapel. Parker's gaze traveled to the bandage again.

Parker's attention turned back to his father as Temperance giggled as Seeley seductively slid his hand down to the buttonholes, Parker, smiling, yelled through the glass, "Come on, Dad!"

With a flourish, his right hand above his head and smiling broadly, Seeley pulled open his jacket revealing his holstered sidearm. Parker was stunned when Temperance screamed and started applauding! She skittered her chair across the tile floor as she leaped to her feet. "What?" Parker said, looking first from Temperance to Seeley. His father had already begun moving towards the diner door. As Temperance moved toward the door, Parker asked, following behind, "What does it mean?"

Temperance shouted back to him, "It means your father's been reinstated!"

Seeley appeared in the double doors. Upon seeing Temperance moving quickly towards him, all thoughts of Kelly, Torres and the FBI faded away. Her smiling face lit the interior of the diner. The two embraced, kissing, amid scattered applause from shocked strangers. Now Parker was there, embracing both of them. He kissed Temperance, and then Parker, then Temperance again.

* * *

Parker sat on the opposite side of the table from Seeley and Temperance. He watched as Temperance looked over the menu. He could see the flesh-colored bandage on her left hand as she held the menu. "Hey Bones?" he asked.

"Yes, Parker?" she said, still reading the menu.

"Have you been wearing that bandage the whole time since I've been here?"

"Uhhh…yes," Temperance said, moving her hand on her side of menu and moving her eyes to the bandage. After inspecting it briefly, she reached out and placed her hand back on the menu.

Parker reached out and grasped her hand, pulling it gently towards him. Temperance stopped reading the menu and watched him. Seeley said, "What's up, buddy?"

Parker looked critically at the bandage on the back of her hand. He gently turned her hand over so he could see her palm. Sure enough, there was another bandage on that side as well. "What happened?" He gently squeezed the two wounds between his thumb and index finger. Temperance jumped at the pain caused by the pressure. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes it hurts," Seeley admonished as he slapped at Parker's hand. "What's the matter with you?"

"How did you get it?" Parker asked Temperance, ignoring his father.

Temperance looked at Seeley and then at Parker. "Your dad and I, and your uncle Jon and Cricket were going to arrest someone…"

"And you got shot?" Parker asked, visibly upset. He turned to his father, "You let her get shot?"

"Now wait a minute," Seeley started. "I didn't _let_ her…"

"You got stabbed," Parker said verging on anger, "and she got shot." Now he was angry. "What were you thinking, Dad?" he said loudly.

Seeley's eyes sharpened. He pointed his finger at his son, "Now look," he said in his _'talking to suspects'_ voice. "Bones insisted on coming along. She stayed in the car, but the suspects started firing into the car."

"Parker," Temperance said. "If I hadn't gone with him, he would have been killed." Parker looked sullen. "We're a team. I could no more allow him to walk into a dangerous situation than I could you."

"You gotta stop it, Dad!" Seeley looked shocked. "You gotta stop putting yourself, and Bones in those kinds of situations." Parker looked on the verge of tears. "I'm going away in a couple of weeks. Far away. If something happens to Bones, you're going to be all alone." He took a breath before he turned to Temperance, "If something happens to dad, you're going to be all alone! And you gotta stop doing stuff like that. Especially now that you're pregnant!" Seeley looked at Temperance, unaware she had let the news slip. Parker continued, "I've got a brother or sister. You can't put them in danger like that!" He continued to both of them, "You can't put yourself in that kind of danger where they may not have a mother or father!"

Seeley and Temperance looked at him in shock. It took a thirteen-year-old boy to mention the five hundred pound elephant in the room. When they first started out fighting crime and solving cases together, they were single. With Parker living primarily with Rebecca, they had no responsibilities outside of the partnership. They needed to be aware of safety, yes. However, if they cut a corner here or there, the only persons affected would be themselves. Now they had responsibilities. Not just to Parker. To each other and their unborn child. Were they ready for the sacrifices, the responsibilities?

Parker said, more calmly, "Look, I know I'm just a kid. And what do I know?" Seeley and Temperance looked at each other and then back to Parker. "You guys are going to do what you want to do. But promise me you'll be more careful."

'Uh…okay, buddy," Seeley said stone-faced. Parker looked at him. Seeley added, "I promise." He looked at Temperance.

"I promise," Temperance said. She reached out with her right hand and grasped Seeley's left. "We'll keep each other safe." She felt Seeley's grip tighten.

Parker looked from one to the other. He picked up his menu and began scanning it once again, "Okay."

Perhaps sensing the drama had dissipated, the waitress appeared, "Are you ready to order?"

"Oohh…yes!" Temperance said. Running her finger down the menu, she finally stopped at an item. "I'll have the open-faced roast beef sandwich with mashed potatoes and the green beans." As the waitress wrote the order on her pad, Temperance added, "And could I have a side order of French fries with some of the roast beef gravy on top?" Temperance could feel Seeley and Parker's eyes upon her. She looked from one to the other's shocked expressions, "What?" she asked.

'_What the __Hell__ is going on today?'_ Seeley thought.

* * *

'_It's been a pretty good day today,'_ Seeley thought as his muffled footsteps punched along on the carpeting. He walked down the darkened corridor leading into the main office. Neither Temperance nor Parker wanted to come up with him to shut his office down for the weekend. Instead, they were downstairs talking to Jon on the cell phone. He smiled as he remembered Parker answering the cell phone and, upon finding out who was calling, said, _'Hi grandpa!'_ At first Temperance and he traded looks of confusion. Why would Rebecca's father be calling Temperance? Then it hit them, it was Jon! They were sure he would scold Parker at calling him a _'grandfather!'_ But it soon became apparent he reveled in the thought of having grandchildren. Particularly a grandson. Just as Parker thought it was great Jon and Cricket were his grandparents.

Seeley walked into the darkened office. Everyone had left for the day. Everyone except Chaz, that is. His desk lamp helped illuminate the gloom from the deserted office. "You still here?" Seeley asked.

Chaz jumped and then turned towards the sound; then relaxed at the sight of Seeley. "I was going to give it a couple more minutes, and if you didn't show up, I was going to lock your door and take off." He nodded towards Seeley's office.

The desk lamp still shone brightly. From here, Seeley could see the stack of papers still spread out on the desk along with a brown paper-wrapped box. He searched his memory for the box, but he couldn't recall seeing it before. He didn't think it came in Jon's shipment. Moving towards Chaz, who was now standing, he said, "Thanks for keeping an eye on things."

"Have a good day?" Chaz asked.

Seeley smiled at the memories, "Oh yeah! On top of my reinstatement, we got together at the diner. Parker yelled at Temperance and me for being in that shootout on Monday."

"Good," Chaz said. At Seeley's surprised look Chaz explained, "You two don't need to slow down and get old. You just need to realize sometimes someone else can and should be doing the heavy lifting."

Seeley nodded, "That's not exactly what Parker said, but it's the gist of it." The two men started walking towards Seeley's office. "Anyway, we got the air cleared. We spent a relaxing afternoon at Hillside Park, just walking around and talking. Parker knows about the pregnancy, the adoption, everything."

"How's Doctor Booth?"

"You know," Seeley said. "When it's just you and me together you can call her Bones?"

Chaz looked horrified, "And if I slip up and call her that to her face?"

Seeley scrunched up his face. He nodded, "Yeah," Chaz joined in the nodding, "she wouldn't let you live…or me." They had arrived at the threshold of Seeley's office. "Anything happen while I was gone?" He looked at Chaz, "How was the lunch?" He continued moving towards his desk as Chaz took his usual position, leaning against the doorjamb with his hands in his pockets.

"Not bad. Sollars is a pretty funny guy." Seeley nodded. Still standing, He began pawing through the paperwork on his desk. Chaz continued, "I told him about Torres and his digging into our lives."

Seeley stopped and looked at Chaz. "What did he say?"

"He asked if we thought we might need a protection detail."

"And you said?"

"I told him it might be a good idea to have Parker watched when he's not with you or Doctor Booth." Seeley hid his gratitude, knowing Chaz would find a demonstration uncomfortable. Chaz continued, "I told him we could otherwise be able to take care of ourselves."

Seeley nodded, "Thanks for looking out for Parker." The two men looked at each other for a moment. Seeley turned his attention back to his desk. Picking up the wrapped box, he asked, "What's this?"

Chaz smiled as he straightened up, "You asked us a question earlier today?" Seeley nodded, not making the connection. Chaz nodded towards the box, "That's our answer." Seeley shook the box. Hearing something sliding within, he looked to Chaz questioningly. Chaz answered the unspoken question, "It's something you once told me…a couple of years ago." He looked towards the black and white photo of the three men and then looked back. "We had to scurry around to find an engraver who could do the job quickly…before you came back." He turned and began walking through the darkened office. "Have a good night," he called back to Seeley's confused look.

Seeley watched as Chaz turned and disappeared down the hall. He eased himself into his chair and turned his attention back to the brown-papered box. He muttered uneasily, "I hope it's nothing pornographic." He pulled the paper away, revealing a white box. His attempts to separate the top from the bottom proved difficult, as they had taped the two together along the entire perimeter. Sighing, he pulled a letter opener out of his desk drawer and slid it along the sides of the package, between the top and bottom, severing the scotch tape. After replacing the opener, he slid the top off. Inside lay a piece of stained and finished mahogany with a copper plate attached by rivets. Angling the box to better see the writing etched into the plate, he read the words aloud:

"_Every time we turn our heads the other way when we see the law flouted, when we tolerate what we know to be wrong, when we close our eyes and ears to the corrupt because we are too busy or too frightened, when we fail to speak up and speak out, we strike a blow against freedom and decency and justice."_

Seeley knew the attribution of the quote. Even before he read it on the plaque, _"Robert F. Kennedy."_ He smiled even as his jaw muscles worked to stifle the shudder on his lips. His eyes moved to the photograph of the two assassinated brothers and the longest serving Director of the FBI. He felt a tightening in his throat as he held the plaque in his hands; blinking back the sudden onrush of tears at the outpouring of support his co-workers had bestowed upon him.


	38. On Alert

Seeley steered the SUV through the roads and streets, winding their way back towards the condo. The sun was bright, glinting off the chrome and windshields of the parked and moving cars as they passed. It had been a fun afternoon. He stole a glance over towards his wife as she sat in the front passenger seat. She was carrying on an animated conversation with Parker, situated in the back seat, critiquing the movie they had just attended. She smiled and looked back at Parker in response to his comment, "James Cameron started losing it just after _'True Lies'_."

"Losing it?" Bones asked. "How so?"

Seeley watched Parker in the rearview mirror as he threw his head from side to side in exasperation, "I mean, _'Titanic'_ was okay for what it was," he started.

"And what was that?" Bones asked, now turning more to fully face him.

"A Love Story, of course," Parker said, his voice taking on a self-evident tone. Bones looked towards Seeley, amused. Parker continued, "It had a good story…the special effects were good too. But the big draw of it was the story between Kate and Leo."

"Kate and Leo?" Bones asked, turning back to Parker.

Parker nodded in understanding. He clarified, "The characters, Rose and Jack. And their hopeful story of an eternal Love." Bones' expression changed to outright shock as she looked back at Seeley.

"When did you ever see _'Titanic'_?" Seeley asked, looking from the road ahead into the mirror. "Your mother make you watch it with her?"

Parker looked out the side window at the scenery moving past. In a low voice he said, "Hayley and I watched it one time when I was over there."

Bones' jaw opened as her eyes bulged slightly in astonishment. Seeley's head snapped quickly to Parker and then back to the road. "What was that?" he said, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice. At Parker's apprehensive look, he said, shaking his head, "I didn't hear you."

Bones started helpfully, "He said when he was over…"

Parker finished the thought, "One time, when we were visiting Russ and Amy, Hayley and I watched it in their basement."

Seeley laid his wrists across the top of the steering wheel as he shook his head slightly, "So, it was you and Hayley, and Emma and Russ and Amy and Mom and Brent all sitting around watching _'Titanic'_?" His eyes darted between the road and the mirror.

Still in a low voice, Parker said, "No, just us." Parker could feel his father's eyes on him, reflected from the mirror. He explained, "Emma was on a date and Amy, Russ, Mom and Brent were upstairs playing cards."

Seeley mused, "Emma was on a date…" then, "It was at night?" he said a bit more accusatory than he would have liked. Clearing his throat, he asked, "So how did that happen?"

"Did you sit in separate chairs?" Bones asked smilingly as she turned back to face him.

"Aw, Bones," Parker said; his tone clearly communicating he wished he had not said anything about the situation.

Missing the reluctance to talk more about it, Bones said, trying to hide her smile, "Did you cuddle on the couch?"

"Dad," Parker looked towards his father, pleading.

Seeley nodded and, still keeping his wrists in contact with the steering wheel, he raised his hands in a surrender gesture. Seeley knew how he could determine just how far the two had gone. "So, how did the movie end?"

Parker, grateful to see the conversation turn away from Hayley and him cuddling on the couch, jumped at the chance to talk about something else. "After the old Rose threw the _'Heart'_ overboard, she goes back to her bed and dies in her sleep." Seeing both Seeley looking at him in the mirror, and Bones watching him from the front seat, Parker continued. "Then the scene shifts to the Titanic underwater and it changes from the sea-beaten wreck to how it was when new. And you see Rose walking through where the Grand Staircase was, surrounded by the ghosts of the people who died. But they're not scary ghosts; they're like they were in life, before they died. They're all smiling, welcoming her. She climbs the staircase and sees Jack. He's exactly as she remembers him, and she's all young and stuff too. Then they kiss, with everyone else applauding." He turned back to watching the scenery creep by the window.

Seeley nodded. Turning to Bones, he continued nodding reassuringly and exhaled in relief. Parker and Hayley had made it to the end of the movie without it turning into a full-blown make-out session. It was nothing to worry about. Bones leaned back against the door.

* * *

Parker tried to surreptitiously silently inhale deeply. Neither of them noticed his small smile as his tongue slid across his lips, remembering the taste of her. His thoughts spun back to Hayley lying with him on the couch, leaning back into him. His arm encircled her waist as they lay watching the movie. Her arm lay along his, stroking his hand with hers. The scent of her hair filled his nostrils. He could feel her shudders as they watched Rose upon the raft, letting Jack go. Parker was sure she could feel his heart beating in his chest. Once the movie had moved to the end credits and Celine Dion's voice began singing "My Heart Will Go On," Hayley sighed and then turned to face him. Her lips slid past his…so close they almost touched. "Thanks for watching with me," she breathed. He could feel her breath on his lips. He could smell the salty tears on her moistened cheeks. Her voice, almost song-like, tickled his ears, "I hope you weren't too bored."

Parker shook his head gently. He could feel her warmth wherever they touched. His arm still encircled her waist, his forearms and hands cradling her upper back. He could feel her pressing herself into him. Not sexually, more a need of wanting to be close. Wanting to be held. He moved his hand from her back to her head; her straight, blonde hair felt soft and luxurious. He could feel her lips part slightly, and then his entire body seemed to ache as her lips touched his. Dizziness overtook him; and then, they were gone. But not far. He saw her blue eyes, searching his for a sign. His nose gently caressed hers. They breathed each other's exhalations, so close were their lips. Their bodies seemed to tremble in time with each other. He felt her tenseness, her uncertainty whether she had crossed a line in their friendship. Unsure whether they should, or even could retreat from what had happened. He tenderly pressed his lips to hers and felt her anxiety steal away as she held him tighter.

* * *

"Parker?" Bones' voice jolted him out of his remembrances. He looked at her questioningly. There was no way he could cover up his lack of attention. She smilingly repeated the question, "So you seemed to like _'Titanic,'_ where does the decline happen?"

Fully back into the moment, Parker explained, "Well, I liked _'Aliens'_ and _'The Abyss'_."

"What about _'Terminator 2'_ and _'True Lies'_?" Seeley asked.

Parker nodded, "Yeah. _'Titanic'_ was a pretty big departure for him. But it was good." He tried not to look at either of them. "But what really started it was _'Avatar'_."

"You didn't like _'Avatar'_?" Bones asked. "All the CGI and the 3-D aspects?"

Parker tilted his head from side to side. "It was good from a technical standpoint." His head went into a full shake of negativity. "But the story itself was pretty tired and hackneyed."

Bones' eyes grew wide, "Hackneyed?"

"Yeah; overused...cliché."

Bones looked amused. "I'm impressed that you know how to use that word. Very good!" she smiled. Parker saw his father look at Bones incredulously. Bones didn't catch it as her eyes had moved to the traffic behind the SUV. Parker smiled at the compliment. Not to mention the irony of her past inexperience in the use of idioms. She looked back to him. "Can you be more specific?"

"The ore they want is called _'unobtanium'_? Come on!" he exclaimed derisively. "And the _'noble savages'_ against the mechanized, technologically superior force? Overused."

"You don't think it would have played out like that if it were real?" Seeley said smiling. Parker could see his father looking past him in the rearview mirror.

Parker shook his head, "No way, Dad." Bones was laughing now. Parker added, "Taking a line from another Cameron movie; they should have just _'Taken off and nuked the site from orbit'_."

Now Seeley joined in the laughter. Parker continued, "And I wasn't real impressed with his reworking of _'Fantastic Voyage'_ either."

Parker saw Bones' eyes look out the back window again as his father turned the SUV into the condo's parking garage. "Seeley," she said.

"Yup," he said, alternating his attention between the rearview mirror and where he was going. "I got 'em."

"What?" Parker said, suddenly wary. He sat up straighter, turning to see the vanishing entrance to the garage through the back window. He turned back towards the front.

Bones and Seeley looked quickly at each other. Finally, Seeley said, "I think someone was following us."

"Brown sedan," Bones said. "A couple of cars behind us."

"Why would someone be following us?" Parker asked.

Seeley pulled the SUV into its assigned parking space. "A suspect in a case we're working doesn't like our inquiries." Both Seeley and Bones unlatched their seatbelts.

Parker asked, unlatching his own, "The guys that shot Bones and cut you?"

As the three opened their doors, Seeley shook his head, "No. These may be the guys who are the actual perpetrators."

With all three of them standing at the rear of the SUV, Parker said, "So what do we do now?"

"First thing we do," Seeley said as he reached out for Parker's shoulder, "is get you upstairs." He looked to Bones, "Are you armed?"

She shook her head, "Why would I bring it to the movies?"

"Good point," Seeley said. Looking around the seemingly deserted garage, he nodded. Parker felt Seeley directing him forward.

As the three of them advanced toward the elevator, Seeley's left hand never left Parker's shoulder. _'Keeping his gun hand free,'_ Parker thought in fascination. He saw his father's level of alertness heighten; his eyes and head continually moving, constantly aware of their environment. Watching for any changes. Parker looked over to Bones; he could see her eyes, scanning as well, their surroundings for anything out of place. _'They do seem to know what they're doing,'_ he thought.

* * *

The alarm system's warbling warning echoed down the hallway as Seeley pushed the door open with his left hand, his weapon angled halfway between the floor and straight ahead. Being good global citizens, they had made sure all lights were off before they left for the movies. Now, late afternoon, the shadows from the descending sun lengthened throughout the room. As Seeley advanced into the room, he pointed, to no one in particular, at the alarm keypad. Parker moved over to the keypad and started punching in his disarm code. Bones followed Seeley further into the room.

At the final key press, the alarm went silent. Parker looked to see his dad and Bones moving quickly from room to room. He stood, rooted to his position by the security keypad and the front door. Per his father's instructions, if anything were to happen, he was to run and get help, preferably from the police. He had agreed, not telling his father that if something happened, and he had the opportunity to grab his father's gun, he would certainly stay and use it.

Once Bones and Seeley had completed their sweep of the first level they visibly relaxed. Seeley holstered his weapon, and shaking his head, said, "I don't think anybody got in." His eyes moved towards the top of the stairs, "I'll check the second floor, but I don't think anyone's here."

"What makes you say that?" Parker said.

Bones answered as Seeley moved over to the stairs, "If they were hiding upstairs, they would already have attacked us while we were clearing this level."

Parker watched as his father bounded up the stairs, leaping two or three at a time. Bones and he stood by the entranceway as they watched Seeley move from room to room, ending with the master bedroom. Then they heard his voice, "Clear…I'll be down in a minute." Bones and Parker both breathed a sigh of relief.

Parker asked, as he flipped on the light switch, "Is this how you two live all of the time?"

Bones smiled, "No," she shook her head. "This is something out of the ordinary." She turned and moved towards the dining room / kitchen area. As she reached out for the kitchen light, they could hear Seeley trudging down the stairs. He was carrying Bones' revolver as well as his second semi-automatic; he still carried his other on his hip.

The light from the kitchen joined the entranceway light in helping illuminate the rest of the downstairs common areas. As Seeley laid the weapons on the counter, he withdrew a business card from his wallet and picked up the landline phone receiver. Parker began moving over towards the puzzle room, but his father's voice stopped him, "Just a minute, Parker." Parker turned to see him dialing a number from the back of the card; the various tonal beeps sounded from the speaker.

"Who…" Bones started to ask. She stopped as they could now hear the phone ringing on the other end. Seeley gave her an assuring look and then turned to Parker to reassure him.

The phone rang three times and then the clicks of the faraway connection could be heard. They could hear the sounds of what appeared to be a struggle, and then a woman's admonishing voice, "Will you two stop roughhousing around?" It didn't seem to work as the sounds of laughter and struggling grew louder. The women's voice was stronger as she said into the phone, "Hello?" Seeley opened his mouth to identify himself when a crashing sound came over the speaker. The sounds of the struggling stopped. Seeley, Parker and Bones looked at one another and then looked toward the speaker. The woman's voice, now directed at someone other than the phone, sounded a mixture of aggrieved, vindicated and parental. "Oh Yes! Very nice! Very nice! What did I ask you?" she said accusingly.

A man's somewhat meek voice, although Seeley thought he could recognize it, "Sorry," he said. "We'll fix it."

"And if it can't be fixed?" the woman asked haughtily.

"Well, we'll just get another one," the man's voice responded. The three eavesdroppers heard two, apologetic, younger, male voices, "Sorry, Mom." "Sorry, Mom."

Almost as if realizing she was holding the phone, the woman said, "Hello? I'm sorry for the wait."

Seeley shook his head helplessly, "Hi…this is Special Agent Seeley Booth calling from Washington for SSA Sollars?"

Almost in a tone of surrender, she said, "Hold on. I'll see if I can tear him away from destroying the rest of my furniture." Seeley and Parker smiled at the thought of the scene in the faraway location. When their eyes met Bones' they could immediately discern on whose side she fell in the faraway incident. Their smiles evaporated.

Finally, a man's voice spoke through the speaker, "This is Sollars."

"Hello, Butch? It's Seeley Booth. I'm sorry for interrupting you at home, on a weekend…" Seeley started.

"Uh…no problem, Booth. It's a welcome distraction. Kind of a _'saved by the bell'_ situation, if you know what I mean. What's up?"

"Just wanted to ask you if you had assigned a protection detail to either us or my son Parker."

Sollars' voice shifted from stifled amusement to seriousness, "No, why? You got problems?"

Parker watched as Seeley shook his head, "Just noticed an unfamiliar car following us today." Seeley returned Bones' gaze. "We'll go ahead and check it out ourselves."

"Do you need me to do anything on my end?"

"It's probably nothing," Seeley said. "I'll check it out and let you know."

"Half hour, Booth," he paused, waiting for an affirmation from Seeley. When he didn't get one, he continued, "If I don't hear back from you in a half hour, I'm sending in reinforcements. Local and Federal, you understand?"

Seeley nodded, "Got it…half an hour." He looked at his watch and then disconnected the call.

Temperance picked up her weapon from the counter and opened the cylinder, checking the rounds. Parker was more than a little surprised when his father picked up the semi-automatic and held it out to him, butt first. Seeley said, as Parker grasped the weapon's grip, "After we leave, activate the alarm. If someone other than us gets in and has a weapon…"

With his index finger parallel to the slide, but off the trigger, Parker slid the magazine out of the grip and examined it, counting the number of rounds it contained. He nodded, "I understand, Dad." He slid the magazine back into the handle. Seeley watched as he moved the slide partway back to see there was a round in the chamber.

Seeley squeezed his son's shoulder, "Remember, just like at the range."

Parker nodded, assurance in his eyes. "Be careful," he said, his eyes going from Seeley to Bones. He followed them as they moved to the door. When his father reached for the doorknob, Parker said, almost reprimanding his father, "Hey! Didn't you hear a word I said at the diner yesterday?"

Seeley looked at Bones, unsure of where Parker was going with this dressing down. Parker carefully placed the majority of the weapon he was carrying into his pocket; the only part still visible was the butt.

Seeley pointed at Parker's pocket, "Be careful there," he said lightly. "Or maybe Hayley won't want to watch any more movies with you."

Bones looked at him thunderstruck. Parker countered, without missing a beat, "You're going to give me static about that _**now**_?" He turned and opened the closet off the entryway. Reaching in, he pulled out a bulletproof vest with white _'FBI'_ letters emblazoned on the front and back. He tossed it to his father. Seeley and Bones looked at each other in amusement as Parker reached into the closet again. This time he came out with another bulletproof vest emblazoned with _'SCIENTIST'_ on the front and back. Rather than just tossing it to her, he held it out to Bones. "Thank you, Parker," she said as she took the protective gear.

As Seeley and Bones worked the Velcro straps, ensuring a snug fit, Parker had reached into the closet a third time and came out with their FBI windbreakers. He said, as they started putting their jackets on, "I swear...it's just like when you guys used to make sure I was bundled up in the winter. Only now, I'm the adult."

Bones and Seeley looked helplessly at one another. And then they turned to Parker. Seeley said, "Remember what I said." Parker nodded.

"And keep the phone close to you so you can dial 9-1-1 if you need to," Bones added.

Parker nodded again, and, pointing an index finger at them, "You two be careful. And when you come back, before you even touch the doorknob or put the key in the lock, knock once and then twice more…so I know it's you."

Seeley and Bones looked at each other and smiled. He reached out and tousled his son's hair, "You got it, little man."

Parker smiled at the nickname and once they had left, he locked the door and punched in his activation code.


	39. A Bad Day

Tony and Ziva watched as the car moved slowly past their position. They could hear Latin rhythms thrumming from inside, even with its windows rolled up tightly.

"That's the third time they've gone down this street," Ziva said.

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "Look at that," he said pointing towards the now-stopped vehicle.

"What?" Ziva asked. She leaned over towards Tony, sitting in the driver's seat. As she leaned, her hand reached out and rested upon Tony's thigh, affording her balance.

Tony quickly looked down at her hand and then back towards the car. "They've got an LED string wrapped around the license plate," he turned towards Ziva and said ironically, "and the plates are two years out of registration."

"So?" Ziva asked, watching the flashing blue-red LED first move around the plate and then the entire string flashed twice; then the light extinguished and began its journey around the plate's perimeter again.

"That's like standing on a street corner and yelling, _'I've got drugs!'_ to everyone who passes by." He shook his head.

"They have drugs?" Ziva asked, impressed that Tony had figured it out with so little information. "You think they are looking for their customer?" She looked around at the upscale neighborhood. "You wouldn't think they would want to have drug dealers coming into their neighborhood."

Tony turned to look at her, incredulity etched on his face, "No! They don't have drugs!" he snapped. Then, more softly, "I mean, maybe they have drugs..."

Ziva looked at him, now confused, "Then why did you say they have drugs?"

Looking back at the vehicle, he crossed his arms, "It was a metaphor!" When he didn't get a sign of acknowledgement, he continued, "An example…they're drawing attention to themselves with the lightshow while they are in violation of the state's auto registration laws."

Finally, Ziva caught his train of thought, "Oh…"

Tony nodded his head. With a smirk, he murmured the personalized message on the plate, "Amante…"

Ziva leaned even closer to Tony. Reading the license plate, she said, "Lover…"

Tony's head snapped over to her, "What?" he said, shocked, now fully aware of her hand on his thigh.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other, their noses inches apart, "Lover…in Spanish."

"Oh," Tony sounded almost disappointed. He turned back to watching the car as Ziva moved back now fully into her passenger seat. Her hand went with her.

After a few moments, Ziva nodded towards an older, Hispanic woman making her way from an apartment building on her side of the street. "Tony," she said.

Tony followed her gaze. "Well, that solves that mystery." He turned to his partner, "They're picking up either their mother or aunt, who's a cleaning woman for one or more of the families in the neighborhood."

Ziva turned back to look at him, "Are you sure? Maybe she's a decoy?"

"Decoy?" Tony looked dubious. "Decoy for what?"

"Maybe to distract us from watching the Booths' apartment house?" Tony looked at her skeptically. She continued, "I mean, how many cleaning ladies work on Saturday? Don't they usually do their work during the week when the people who hire them are at work?"

Tony shook his head skeptically, "Maybe the family is having a party tonight and she came to help them get ready?"

So engrossed in their conversation, they didn't see the two figures advancing on their car from behind.

* * *

Too late, Tony saw the dark-clothed figure in the side-view mirror. Ziva, seeing Tony's expression change to one of alarm and beginning to reach for his holster, she quickly turned to see the dark shape in her side-view mirror advancing closer. She began reaching for her holstered weapon as well, '_If Tony and I are going to die today, at least it'll be together,'_ she thought.

Tony got his weapon halfway to the open window when he heard a deep voice bark, "Federal agents! Let me see your hands!" Tony recognized the voice. He heard another, higher-pitched voice from the passenger side of the car. He turned his head fully toward the street with a sickly smile as he extended first his empty left hand, then his right hand with his Sig-Sauer outside the window. He saw FBI Special Agent Booth in his combat stance, his weapon trained on Tony, just within reach of the door.

Ziva had almost gotten her weapon trained towards outside the car, when she also heard Booth's voice. As well as Doctor Booth's calm, but firm, voice. "Your hands…let's see your hands!" She smiled as she placed her hands on the window jamb of the door. Ziva thought to herself, _'They certainly make a good team. Their relationship most assuredly hasn't negatively influenced how they work together.'_

The four people waited. Until Booth visibly relaxed, moving his weapon away from Tony, but not holstering it, "DiNozzo?" he said, slightly confused. He looked over to the passenger seat. "David?"

Temperance, upon seeing who was in the car, moved her weapon away, "Ziva? Tony? What are you two doing here?"

Tony and Ziva relaxed at seeing the weapons now pointed in a safe direction. "Can we put _our_ weapons away now?" Tony asked. "Or do you still need to see our hands?"

Seeley straightened up and said as he was holstering his own weapon, "Yes, of course. What are you two doing here?"

A voice from further up the block interrupted the conversation, "Hola señor y la señora Booth! Is everything okay?" in a heavy Latino accent.

The four in and around the car looked up and saw the old woman looking back towards them. A younger male was looking at them from the passenger-side window as well. As Temperance holstered her weapon, she waved back with her other hand, "It's all right Aldonza!" she said. "It was just a misunderstanding!"

Aldonza looked from Temperance to Seeley, unsure. He raised both hands, palms facing her. He nodded and smiled, "It's okay." He nodded to the car containing Tony and Ziva, "We know these people."

Aldonza and the young man said a few words back and forth. With a shrug, the young man slid back across the seat. Aldonza waved back as she opened the car door, "Okay…Buenas tardes."

"Buenas tardes," Seeley and Temperance echoed. The four watched as Aldonza climbed into the car, and after a moment, the car sped off.

Seeley knelt down by the driver's side window so he could see everyone without trying to see around some obstruction. Seeing Temperance had done the same, he said, "All right, so what are you guys doing here? And why were you following us from the movies?"

Tony hooked his wrists atop the steering wheel, as he nonchalantly asked, "You thought we were following you?"

Temperance piped up, "So this wasn't the brown sedan following us?"

Seeley stood up and moved towards the front of the car. Tony and the two women watched as he put his hand on the hood, "Still warm," he called back.

Tony gave a feeble laugh, "Sure it's still warm…I mean, we did just get here." He motioned with one hand towards where Aldonza's car had just been.

Seeley knelt down again, "You were following Aldonza's nephew? What for?"

"Well, you know…" Tony started.

"Drugs," Ziva finished for him. Tony looked at her, trying to cover his surprise.

"Drugs?" Temperance asked.

"Yes," Ziva said imperiously, as Tony slightly rolled his eyes. "We're following up on a lead on a drug smuggling investigation," she said matter-of-factly, now going all in on the lie.

Seeley looked at Temperance, "Aldonza's _our_ cleaning lady." It was almost comical how quickly Tony and Ziva's expressions deflated. "We did a check of both her and her family before we hired her."

"Want to change your story?" Temperance asked.

Tony threw himself back into the driver's seat. "Okay…we were following you," he turned to Seeley. "And your son."

"Why?" Seeley asked.

"Making sure Torres' men don't get the chance to harm you," Ziva said.

"You're here to protect us?" Seeley said, almost unbelieving.

"Well, we're certainly not here investigating you," Tony said.

"How long have you been here?" Temperance asked.

"Since Thursday night…when we found out Torres had put the word out looking for information on you two, Smith and Cricket," Ziva said.

"Just you two?" Seeley asked.

Tony shook his head, "Gibbs and McGee usually relieve us around midnight."

Seeley and Temperance exchanged looks. Finally, Temperance said, "Why don't you guys come up?"

"Come up, where?" Ziva asked.

"Upstairs," Seeley said. "Inside the apartment itself." He rotated his head, looking around the interior of the car. "It'll be a lot more comfortable than sitting here."

Both Tony and Ziva started to shake their heads when Temperance said, "Really, it'll be okay. With Parker leaving to live in Alaska in a couple of days, I'm going to be cooking his favorite dinner tonight. Why don't you join us?"

Ziva said, "We really shouldn't…"

"What are you making?" Tony asked. Ziva looked at him, shocked. "What?" he said to her.

Temperance smiled, knowing she only had Ziva left to convince. "I'm making the first dish I ever prepared for Seeley, and for Parker. Macaroni and Cheese."

Tony's expression turned to one of almost lust, "Ooohh…" And then he looked at Temperance hopefully, "Do you cut up hot dogs and," he made a mixing-bowl motion, "and mix it all together?"

Temperance smiled again, "I can certainly make a second casserole like that," she looked at Seeley, who was nodding his head appraisingly.

"That's it? Nothing else?" Ziva asked.

"Well, we'll have a salad, of course…and something to drink," Seeley added.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. She saw his hopeful, anticipatory expression and knew she couldn't say no. "All right," she said unsure. "We would be honored to be your guests for dinner." She looked from Temperance to Seeley. "I only ask one accommodation."

Seeley and Temperance looked at her, waiting. She finally said, "Don't tell Gibbs you were able to sneak up on us."

"Ah," Tony said, looking from Temperance to Seeley. "Good thinking, Ziva. And don't tell McGee, either."

Seeley and Temperance laughed as they stood up, waiting for their guests to exit their car.

* * *

Parker stood across the room from the front door, his back to the open balcony door. He had already mentally measured the height from the balcony to the ground. _'Maybe a broken leg,'_ he guesstimated would be result of an uncontrolled fall. That is if he didn't land on his head or neck. But if he made sure he jumped feet first…he just might be able to survive. So he stood there, his father's semi-automatic in his right hand, his trigger finger held parallel to the slide, as his father had taught him, and the phone in his left. _'Where are they?'_ he thought. _'Shouldn't they be back by now?'_ He twisted his left wrist, trying to steal a glance at his watch. _'Fifteen minutes? Is that all?'_

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

He jumped when he heard the pounding of a fist on the door. He waited. Finally, two more slams of the fist and then he heard the key sliding into the lock. He started moving towards the door. Halfway there, the knob turned and the door opened into the condo. Immediately, the alarm began its familiar warble. He smiled in relief as his father moved over to the keypad and began punching in his code. Bones entered next, raising her voice to be heard over the alarm, talking to a man and woman. The woman looked over at Parker and smiled disarmingly, almost shyly. Parker was familiar with Hayley and Bones' beauty. But this woman seemed different. More exotic.

The alarm finally quieted as the man and woman allowed the door to close behind them. Parker could see no weapons drawn, other than the one he held. Before the group of four adults could move any further into the apartment, Seeley stopped everyone. He pointed to their feet and said simply, "Shoes off." The man and woman looked at him uncomprehendingly. Seeley explained, "Don't want to scuff the hardwood floors," he motioned towards the golden-brown floorboards, and then repeated, "Shoes off."

Temperance had already removed her shoes and now moved to embrace Parker. "Everything's all right, Parker," she squeezed him reassuringly. She removed the weapon from his grasp. He let it go willingly. Then she said, her arm around Parker, turning him towards the visitors, "These are some friends of ours." Drawing him closer to them she said, "Parker, this is Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David of NCIS. We're helping each on a couple of cases."

Parker noted the unfamiliar pronunciation of Ziva's name. "Please to meet you, sir," he extended his right hand for Tony to shake.

Amused, Tony grasped the teenager's hand and shook it twice. "The pleasure is mine."

When finished, Parker extended his hand towards Ziva, "And you also, ma'am."

Taken aback, but pleased nevertheless, Ziva said while shaking his hand, "Pleased to meet you too, Parker"

Parker noticed the unfamiliar accent when Ziva spoke. "What's NCIS?" he asked.

"Ahhh..." Tony said.

Temperance smiled as she explained, "Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"Kind of like the FBI, except for the Navy?" Parker asked.

Tony smiled, "You got it, champ."

"Ziva and Tony are going to stay for dinner," Seeley said. "If you don't mind."

Parker shook his head, "No, I don't mind." He turned to Temperance, "Do we have enough stuff?"

Temperance moved to the kitchen, "Well, I think if we don't, we can send you and your Dad to the store to pick up what we need." She looked back towards Tony, "I already know we'll need to pick up some hot dogs."

"Really?" Parker said in shock. "Hot Dogs? In this house?"

Temperance shot back, "Yes…just this one time. Tony thought about putting sliced hot dogs in the mac and cheese."

"Hey, you don't have to just on my account," Tony said. "I mean I don't want you to go out of your way."

Temperance shook her head, "It won't be any trouble. Normally we don't have things like hot dogs in the house because I'm a vegetarian." At Tony's look she added, "But I'm not a Nazi about it."

Tony laughed, but cut his laughter short at Temperance's look of horror. Her hands flew to her cheeks as she looked at Ziva in true shame. Shaking her head, she said, "I'm so sorry, Ziva. I didn't mean to offend…"

Ziva smiled softly, "Do not concern yourself. I was not even born then, and from what I know of you, I know you do not share those beliefs."

Parker, looked from one woman to the other. Temperance was still shaking her head in apology, while Ziva was trying to diminish some kind of social faux pas. "What?" he said, truly not understanding what had happened. "What happened?"

All of the adults turned to him. Ziva was the first to speak. "I am from Israel."

Understanding flooded his expression as he nodded and said, "I get it." Temperance noted an almost uncanny resemblance to Seeley as Parker seemingly effortlessly defused the situation, "So, how did you get here from Israel?"

Ziva smiled as she explained, "I grew up in Israel and became a member of Mossad…do you know what that is?" At Parker's affirmative nod, she continued, "I came to the United States to work as a liaison with NCIS." She looked at Tony meaningfully, "After a situation occurred, I decided to apply to be a Special Agent at NCIS and I became a naturalized citizen."

"Cool," Parker said.

"Cool?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Parker said. "It's always cool to see someone who wants to be a citizen of this country instead of just being born here."

The crackling of Velcro sounded from the entranceway and the kitchen. Seeley had already hung up his windbreaker, and was in the process of removing his bulletproof vest. Temperance had removed her windbreaker and laid it on the counter. She was now in the process of removing the vest. "Whew! I had forgotten how heavy these things can be!"

Seeing _'Scientist'_ emblazoned on the front, Tony laughed. He pointed, "That's pretty good." He continued, "It reminds me of a TV show where one of the protagonists was a writer. He worked with a New York City detective squad and had _'Writer'_ on his vest."

Temperance smiled and looked towards Parker and Seeley. She nodded, "Yes, I watched it a couple of times. _'Castle'_ was the name." She continued talking as she moved over to give the vest and windbreaker to Seeley. "This vest was a joke gift from Seeley and Parker." She looked towards Ziva and Tony. She scrunched up her nose, "Kind of backfired on them when I liked it and decided to wear it whenever the situation called for body armor."

She turned back to Seeley and leaned in to kiss him amid laughter from Ziva, Tony and Parker.

* * *

After calling Sollars in Kansas City, Seeley gave Tony and Ziva the _'dime tour'_ as he put it, and Temperance worked in the kitchen pulling together the list of ingredients she needed. Parker helped as best he could, opening cabinets, checking in drawers. As Temperance was putting the finishing touches on the list, Parker sidled close to her and said, "Hey Bones?"

Temperance said, without looking up from her list, "Yes, Parker?" Her mind raced with questions she imagined Parker would ask, but she didn't know the answers to.

"Do you think Dad would get really mad if I wanted to go someplace tonight?"

"What?" she said, looking up in surprise. Seeing Parker's crestfallen expression she said more gently, "I thought you wanted to spend this last weekend in the area with your father?"

"Well, I do," Parker looked down towards the list, not reading it. "But I'd kind of like to see some of my friends. You know, say goodbye."

"How long would you be gone?" Temperance asked. And then, "Where do you want to go?"

"The mall," Parker said in a low voice. He shrugged his shoulders, "I'd be there as long as you and Dad would let me." He thought about it, "I don't even know if I could get in touch with them on such short notice."

"Do we know these friends?" Temperance asked.

Parker pulled his lips back between his teeth. Temperance could see his teeth gently massaging his lips. "Well, you know at least one of them."

Temperance knew what this about. Saying goodbye to Hayley. "And you'd call us to come pick you up?" Temperance asked. Parker nodded his head, still not meeting her gaze. She reached out and pulled him to her. "You'll have to ask him, but I'll talk to your father about it, try and smooth the way," she said softly. Finally, Parker looked at her. She could see the tears in his eyes. "What brought all this up?"

He shrugged helplessly.

Temperance pulled him closer, stroking his hair. Parker murmured into her hair, "I Love You, Bones. I'm gonna miss you…a lot."

* * *

"Okay," Temperance said, waving her list around. "Who's going to the store?"

Seeley bounded down the stairs after placing Temperance's revolver and his semi-automatic in their safes. "Me and Parker." Once he dropped onto the main floor he looked at Tony, "You feel like taking a ride?" he chidingly offered, "After all, you're our protection detail."

Tony nodded smilingly, "Yes sir…can't have you two running off alone."

Ziva smiled, adding, "And the women will stay here."

"Doing what?" Tony kidded. "Learning how to cook and sew?"

"Of course not," Temperance said. She added, "We'll be plotting our eventual takeover of the world."

Tony gave a short, almost pensive laugh as his eyes slid to Seeley, asking if she was kidding. As the men dutifully left to play their roles as hunter / gatherers, Seeley shrugged.

* * *

Parker called up from the back seat, "Hey Dad? Do you think I could go to the mall tonight?" Seeley looked at his son in the rear view mirror.

Seeley, having already been briefed on the situation by Temperance, said, "You got a date tonight?"

"Aw, Dad," Parker whined. "No, I don't have a date. I just want to say goodbye to someone." Parker continued, "I mean...I'll just be in the way with you adults there tonight."

Seeley shook his head, "You'll never be _'in the way,'_ Parker." Parker held his breath. Seeley continued, "Have you cleared this with Bones?"

Parker, knowing full well Bones had spoken to him, said, "Yeah. She said it's okay with her if it's okay with you."

Seeley looked over at Tony, who was trying his best to focus his attention to the passing scenery. Seeley smiled and looked to the front again. "Yeah, it's okay."

"Can we stop by the mall now? I need to pick something up."

"Now?" Seeley asked in shock. "What do you need to pick up? Why can't you just get it when you're there later?"

"I want to make sure it's there, first."

"And if it's not?" Seeley said.

Parker shrugged, "I'll have adjust my plan."

"Man," Tony said. "Does this family plan everything? Taking over the world…" he trailed off.

* * *

Parker looked at the diamond rings in the display case, unsure of what he was even looking for. He ran his hand through his hair. _'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea asking Dad and Tony to meet me someplace else.'_ At first, he was reluctant to even have them come into the mall with him. Only after Seeley had suggested Parker might not be able to come back tonight did Parker at least let them leave the car. Once inside the mall, he suggested they all meet back in half an hour at the escalators. The last he saw of his father and Tony, Seeley was on the phone and Tony was watching the mostly attractive women walking past.

It was a busy day at the mall. A Saturday. Coming up on a three-day weekend for Memorial Day. People were bustling here and there. Parker first found the store directory. His index finger rolled through the listing until he came to the Specialty Shops, stopping at the Jewelry stores. There were four of them listed in the mall. Noting the code number for the store, he then looked at the map, tracing his finger along the quickest route.

Now, here he stood, lost in the morass of glittering metal and jewels. A well-dressed man of about thirty-five approached him from the other side of the counter. "Good afternoon," he said affably. Parker nodded in return. The man continued, "Is there something I can help you find?"

Parker looked at the man, _'Michael'_ it said on his store nametag. "I'm looking for a gift for a special girl."

"And you're not looking for an engagement ring, are you?" Michael asked.

Parker's eyes grew wide as he shook his head. "N…no," he stuttered. "But I want something nice."

Michael smiled, "Well let's just see what we've got." He directed Parker over to another case. "Are you specifically looking for a ring? Would a bracelet or perhaps a necklace fit with what you had in mind?"

Parker arrived with Michael at the other case. He shook his head, "Maybe a promise ring?"

Michael nodded in understanding. He unlocked the case. "Do you know her size?"

"A three," Parker said uncertainly. Michael looked at him, asking for verification. Parker blurted out, "One time we were talking and she took a ring off this finger," he pointed to his left pinky, "and she said it was a three."

"Are you sure she doesn't already have a boyfriend she received a promise ring from?" Parker looked at him in horror. He hadn't even thought of that! Seeing Parker's panic, Michael smiled, "I was just kidding. Usually if a girl has a promise ring, she makes sure everyone knows it."

Not completely relieved, he watched as Michael reached into the case and extracted a black velvet ring case. Michael set it atop the glass. Like a magician, his hand waved over the four rows of rings and pulled out a gold and silver ring. "Now here's a gold and platinum ring." He handed it to Parker. Parker moved the ring between his fingers. Two metals swirled together to form a single band. The bright yellow of the gold contrasted with the silvery finish of the platinum. "Now, we can also do some engraving on the inside, if you like."

Parker turned the ring over and over in his fingers. He had to admit, it looked beautiful. Marred only by the cardboard identification tag. He was almost afraid to ask, "How much?" he squeaked.

Michael retrieved the ring from Parker, and after looking at the tag, watched for Parker's reaction as he said, "Three hundred and fifty dollars."

Parker's eyes bulged. His breath caught in his throat. Michael said, without a trace of reproach, "A bit too rich?" Parker nodded. Michael continued, "Perhaps if you could give me an indication of the price range you were looking at?"

Parker's hand dove into his left pant pocket. "Around a hundred?" he asked, slightly embarrassed.

Michael showed no sign of condescension. He set the ring on the glass counter. Smiling and nodding, he pulled out another ring case. Again, waving his hands over the case, he said, "These are all in that price range." He divided the case in half with his hand, "These are all size three, and those," indicating the other side of his hand, "are fours. If it's too large, she could always bring it in and we can resize it for her." Michael's hand moved to a ring from the newer case, "Now this one is a mix of gold and silver." He handed the ring to Parker.

Parker examined the ring as he had with the previous. It was a nice ring, but comparing the quality between the two filled him with disappointment. His eyes scanned the case, but he didn't see anything that filled him with the same excitement as that first ring.

It was then he felt the presence of two figures on either side of him. He looked to his right to see Tony leaning on the case examining the rings still under the glass. Parker turned to see his father looking at him. A softness shone in his father's eyes as he spoke, "Need some help picking one out?"

* * *

"So, how much are you gonna spend?" Seeley asked.

Tony said, "I'm going to go look at another case." Parker noticed he jabbed his thumb towards the case with the engagement rings. Seeley nodded as Tony wandered off.

Parker answered, "I've got about a hundred dollars." He showed his father the ring he held.

Seeley took the ring and inspected it much the same way Parker had. "This one's your favorite?"

Parker shrugged. Nodding he said, "Michael also said they can engrave something on the inside."

Seeley and Michael exchanged looks. "Yeah," Seeley agreed. "This one's nice. How do you think she'll like it? You know, that's what is most important. How she feels about it."

Parker said noncommittally, "I think she'll like it." And then, in such a low voice Seeley barely heard, "I hope she will."

Seeley nodded. He turned to Michael, "Michael is it?" Michael nodded. "Hi, I'm Parker's dad, Seeley." The two men shook hands. He handed the ring to Michael, "Can you find out how long it will take to engrave," he turned to Parker. "What do you want it to say?"

"P plus sign H."

"That it?" Seeley asked.

Parker explained, "Well, the ring is so small, if I get a lot of letters, it'll be so small nobody will be able to see it."

"Smart boy," Michael smiled. To Seeley he said, "I'll be right back." He started to put the rest of the rings back into the case.

"Do you mind leaving them out, so we can maybe look and see if something else catches his eye?" Michael looked at Seeley skeptically. Seeley pulled out his FBI credentials. "I promise we won't steal anything," he smiled.

Michael smiled and moved towards the back room. Seeley slid his arm around his son's shoulders. "So, what made you decide to give her a ring?"

"I don't know…I've been thinking about it for awhile."

"Yeah, but I can't believe you would cut it this close to your leaving." He looked at Parker. "What happened?"

Seeley knew how difficult it was for Parker to talk about his feelings. It was one of the things he had inherited from him. Parker bit his lips softly between his teeth. "When I was waiting for you to come back, not knowing if maybe you and Bones were dead, if the bad people would take your keys and get in the apartment…" he trailed off for a moment. He started again, "I just realized how fragile and short life could be." He looked at his father. "I just don't want to ever leave anything unsaid." Parker threw himself into his father's arms, "I Love You, Dad," he said into his father's chest.

"I Love You too, Parker," Seeley whispered.

* * *

After a few moments, a gentle cough broke the spell. As Seeley and Parker separated, Michael said, "We can have it done in about fifteen minutes."

Seeley looked at the gold and platinum ring sitting on the glass. He picked it up, "This is a nice one." He held it out to Parker.

Parker shook his head, "It's too expensive, Dad."

Seeley asked, "Is it too expensive because you don't have enough money or because you don't think she's worth that much?"

"I don't have the money, Dad."

"Well," Seeley turned to Michael. "How much is this one?" Michael repeated the price. Seeley offered it to him, "Why don't you go ask your manager if you can come down on the price a little bit?" Michael looked at Seeley a moment, then took the ring and moved towards the manager's office.

"Dad, I don't have that kind of money!"

"How much do you have?"

"I told you, about a hundred."

"Can I help you out on some of the cost?" Seeing Parker's reluctance he added, "It'll be an early Birthday or Christmas present?"

"Really?"

Michael had returned. "My manager says I can go down as far as three hundred dollars." He handed the ring to Parker and then indicated for Seeley and Parker to lean in conspiratorially. "But I've got an employee discount of twenty percent off." He pulled out a calculator and began punching buttons. "That would make the price, two hundred forty, plus tax." He looked from Seeley to Parker. "Would that work for you?"

Seeley said, "Okay…let's get it engraved and ready to go in a nice little black velvet box."

Parker and Michael both smiled as Parker handed over the ring. Michael said, "I'll get them to work on the engraving and then I'll be back to write it up."

Parker said, "You won't get in trouble…using your discount on me?"

Michael shook his head, "Not at all," he smiled.

Parker extended his hand, "Thank you."

Michael smiled as he looked towards Seeley and then at Parker as he shook his hand. He then moved off to the jewelers.

At the same time Seeley pulled his credit card from his wallet, Parker pulled out his wad of bills from his pocket and handed it to his father. "So," Seeley said. "How are you going to give it to her?"

"I was thinking sometime tonight, if she can meet me here."

Seeley nodded, as he handed his credit card to Parker. In shock, Parker looked at his father questioningly. "What? You're the one buying it, not me. You take care of the transaction."

When Michael returned, Seeley informed him that had authorized Parker's use of his credit card. Michael smiled as he completed the paperwork, dealing completely with Parker.

As Tony, Seeley and Parker were walking to the car; Seeley asked Parker, "So what are you going to do here tonight? You don't have any money left."

Parker said, "Probably just hang out. We've done it before."

Seeley handed fifty dollars back to his son. Parker looked to Seeley quizzically, "You can't give her a ring and then _'just hang out.'_" Seeley said. "Take her to a movie or something."

* * *

The marauding plunderers returned with the fixings for the womenfolk to fix a meal, as Tony put it, just before sunset.

They were greeted with both Ziva and Temperance admonishing them for being late. "What did you do?" Ziva said. "Make the cheese yourself?"

Parker moved to the telephone and began punching in the number by heart. Seeley and Tony moved toward the kitchen with the bags of groceries. Seeley began sniffing the air. "What are you doing, Seeley?" Temperance said.

Still sniffing around, Seeley said, "I'm catching a whiff of something…" he leaned in towards Temperance. She leaned back, laughing, out of his reach. She grabbed the bag from Tony. Seeley asked, "Is that a new perfume?"

"No," Temperance laughed.

Now Tony had caught the scent. As Seeley placed his bag of groceries on the counter, the two men looked around, sniffing the air, like two bloodhounds. Tony said, "It's not overwhelming."

Seeley shook his head, "No, it's like a trace of someone lingering in the air after they've gone."

Parker replaced the phone in the cradle. Seeing his miserable expression, Seeley said, "Couldn't get in touch?"

Parker rested his forearms on the counter. He shook his head, "No answer, just went to voicemail."

Seeley said, "Well, maybe you can try later."

"Or, maybe not," Ziva said.

Tony was mildly annoyed at Ziva's insensitivity. He had long known there were some aspects of American life that Ziva didn't get. But then he realized she had no idea how important this was for Parker. He looked at her, completely surprised, to see her smiling.

It was then the sound of the bathroom door opening drew everyone's eyes to the top of the staircase. A young girl of about thirteen stepped through the bathroom door and moved to the top of the stairs. She stopped at the top landing. Her long blond hair cascaded to her shoulders. As she viewed the occupants of the lower floor, her mouth parted in a smile when she saw Parker.

"Hello Parker," her lilting voice seemed to echo her pleasure at seeing him.

Parker's hand dove into his pocket, fingering the metal band. "Hello Hayley," he said happily.


	40. Parker's Plans

"You know, Booth," Tony said as he stood watching Seeley and Temperance performing their respective meal preparation tasks, Seeley washing and tearing lettuce for the salad and Temperance slicing the block of cheddar cheese into one-inch squares. Tony continued, after taking a swig of beer from the clear bottle, "I noticed there isn't an Xbox, Playstation, or any other kind of video game to be seen around here." As if to emphasis the point, he swiveled his head towards the flat-panel television screen and then scanned around the rest of the room.

Temperance and Seeley both smiled as she agreed, "You're correct." Tony and Seeley locked eyes. She continued, "Oh, I'm sure you've seen the two computers in both of our studies." Tony nodded as his eyes went to Ziva, seeming lost in a battle of wills with the pot of steaming water atop the stove. Temperance's voice brought him out of his study, "But we, along with Parker, agreed there wouldn't be a video game system out here."

"Why not?" Tony asked.

Temperance laughed, "It's not because we're Luddites!" She looked over to her husband, who smiled as he picked up a carrot and began the process of preparing it for addition to the salad bowl. Temperance reached out and gently rubbed Seeley's bicep.

Seeley returned her smile and then returned to the task at hand, "We figured Parker's got his game system at home and his PSP that he brings with him occasionally. When he's here, we want him in our lives, in real life; not immersing himself into the virtual world those games provide."

"So, what do you do to provide amusement for him?" Ziva asked.

The three adults turned to look at her. She turned away from the water-filled pot. "What?" she asked, unsure if her question had been too intrusive.

As all three shook their heads, Seeley turned back to his paring of the carrot and Temperance resumed cutting the last block of cheese. Still smiling, Seeley said, "No offense, Ziva. But we don't really feel we should provide his amusement. We think we should give him the tools and he will figure out activities to entertain himself."

Seeley took a quick glance behind him. He saw Ziva had returned to her study of how to get the water to boil quicker; she was nodding her head, "No offense taken, Booth. I understand the difference. What sort of tools do you provide?"

Seeley reached out and took a drink from his own bottle. "Mostly, just our company." He quickly continued as the metallic _'snick…snick'_ of the paring tool dotted the air, "I mean, we've got the puzzle room over there," he waved the parer towards the table just off the main living area. "And we do have a DVD player and we rent movies and other shows…"

Temperance added, "And we also engage in some sports with him." Ziva looked at her. "I've been teaching him some of the martial arts I'm proficient in, and Seeley and Parker play sports." Ziva, looking impressed, said, "I'm assuming Booth also takes the two of you to hone your skills as marks…" She paused. "Marks_people_," she finally said with a smile.

Temperance smiled, stealing a quick glance at Seeley and then at Tony," We're not too terribly PC in this household. Marksmen will do fine."

"Oh?" Tony said.

"Rolls off the tongue easier," Temperance explained. She exhaled triumphantly, "There! The cheese is ready," she said as she carefully rinsed the large knife.

Tony nodded; he turned to Seeley, "So what kind of sports?"

"Oh, the usual," Seeley said. "Baseball, football, hockey…a little bit of basketball."

* * *

Parker and Hayley stood on the candlelit balcony looking out over the vista. So close, their arms touched. Parker could sometimes feel her blond hair brushing against his arm as she moved her head in response to something he had just said. He wondered if she could feel his heartbeat through the veins in his arm. Parker found it difficult sometimes to follow the conversation. Her voice, the touch of her bare arm on his, the sweet aroma of her perfume all conspired to somehow interfere with his balance. His feet at times felt as though he were on Uncle Jon's boat in choppy seas.

"Didn't you hear me?" the lilting voice said.

"Huh?" Parker pulled himself back to the balcony. He turned to see her looking at him, questioningly.

When she smiled, slightly rolling her eyes, he felt himself relax. "I'm sorry," he started. "I was just a little…"

"Distracted?" she playfully finished for him.

"Yeah," he said, smiling back at her. He turned back to the view. Leaning forward, he rested his forearms atop the railing; he said, amused, "You distract me."

Hayley leaned forward as well, pressing her shoulder and upper arm into his, "High praise, indeed!" At the feeling of Parker's frustration at perhaps not expressing himself correctly, she reached over and ran her fingers along his forearm. She continued, "I'm flattered that you find me worthy of your attention. To the exclusion of everything else." She looked up at him with luminous eyes.

Parker, holding his breath, leaned in to her. Only to be dragged back to reality by the laughter of the adults in the other room. Even though they had not closed the glass door, Parker had hoped the soft music on the exterior speakers would serve as a divider between those inside and the two of them. But occasionally, bits and pieces of the conversation (not to mention bursts of laughter) filtered through. He exhaled disappointedly. Looking at Hayley, the spell of her eyes and perfect smile enraptured him again. She teasingly nudged him as she looked back out into the darkened view; her left arm entwined with his right. Her hand began its slow caresses along his forearm again.

Parker watched as the platinum and gold band caught the speckled candlelight. "When are your Mom and Russ coming to pick you up?"

Again, the wisps of her hair tickled his skin as she shook her head, "They just said they'd pick me up later."

"I wish I didn't have to go," Parker said. "But Mom would be so sad if I stayed here with Dad."

Hayley leaned her head into him, "I know," she said sadly. She brightened as she added, "But Mom said I could come up for a visit towards the end of summer." Parker looked hopeful. She continued, "Mom said she talked to your Mom and I guess we're all gonna come up; Mom, Dad, and even Emma." Parker rolled his eyes. Hayley squeezed his arm tighter. "I know. But at least it's something."

Parker nodded. He looked down towards her hand upon his arm. He moved his hand, clasping her fingers within his. He smiled as his thumb tapped the ring, "Do you like it?"

Squeezing his arm tighter still, she said, "Yes. Very much."

He raised their intertwined fingers, their elbows atop the railing. He looked around at the adults in the other room. Turning back, confident their chaperones couldn't see, he raised her hand to his lips. "It's a Promise Ring." He turned to look into her eyes. "I promise I'll be back for you." He gently kissed the back of her hand.

He saw her eyes fill with tears as she said, "I promise I'll wait for you."

She pulled his arm down to encircle her waist as her other arm reached up to pull him to her. Blood pulsed through his veins, thrumming in his ears as their lips meshed.

A loud, hollow sound interrupted them. They looked over to the glass window. Seeing a large, wet smear, the two looked down to the floor. On the other side of the glass, on the hardwood floor, lay a half- pared cucumber. Looking back through the glass, they could see Temperance and Ziva huddled over a steaming pot, Tony looking at them with amused helplessness, and Seeley, standing in the kitchen, a paring knife in one hand. His expression and outstretched arms clearly conveying the question, _'What do you two think you're doing?'_

* * *

"Nice shot, Booth," Tony said as he turned to Seeley, smiling.

"Yeah," Seeley said, watching as Parker and Hayley separated and began looking out towards the darkness again. This time noticeably further apart. He turned to Tony, and almost embarrassed, pointed at the cucumber, "Would you mind…"

Tony moved over to the glass doorway, "Sure, no problem."

"Feel better?" Temperance said.

Seeley turned to his wife. She had left Ziva to stir the boiling water and macaroni on her own and turned to begin the task of slicing the all-beef hot dogs into round discs. "Well," Seeley started. "We don't want them to do anything…"

"That would cause another pregnancy in the house?" Ziva deadpanned.

Shocked, Seeley said, "What? No!" He paused and then continued, looking down at the cucumber peelings in the sink. "I just don't want them to do anything that will make their separation in a couple weeks any harder than it's already going to be."

Tony arrived with the half-pared cucumber. He handed it to Seeley, "You've had _'The Talk'_ haven't you?" When Seeley didn't answer right away Tony pressed, "Or his step-father has?"

Seeley nodded, "Yeah…we talked about it." He raised his eyes to his son. "They're so young!" he said in a low voice. "And the odds of those two actually making a long-distance relationship work are…" he shook his head as his voice trailed off.

Ziva finished the thought, "Slim and none," she said matter-of-factly. The other three looked at her, amazed at her bluntness. She continued her stirring of the pot's contents.

'_Now__ she gets an English idiom correct?'_ Tony thought crazily.

Seeing Ziva's complete lack of concern, Seeley realized she hadn't understood her comments might be construed as a lack of empathy. Seeley smiled ruefully as he washed the cucumber. "Right," he said.

Temperance had stopped her cutting and moved over to encircle her husband with her arms. "We just have to trust them. Trust Parker. And then be there to comfort him when it ends."

"But I won't be there," Seeley said. "Brent will. I'll be three thousand miles away." Temperance squeezed him tighter as she laid her head onto his back.

Tony tried to step into the silence on a positive note, "I'm sure he'll want to talk to you about it." He raised his bottle towards Seeley, "Just make sure he knows you're available." He raised his bottle towards his lips and added, "And hey...you never know. They might just make it work. It may not end." Tony took a draw from the bottle.

"That's Tony," Ziva said, almost as if she were talking to herself. "The Romantic Fool."

Seeley saw a sudden flash of hurt in Tony's eyes. He stepped into the breach. Nodding, he said, "Yeah…thanks guys. I didn't mean to be such a downer." He willed his mood to lighten, "We'll just have to make sure the time we have left together counts." He rotated his arm, and then his body, so that he and Temperance were set in a mutual embrace. "I have my beautiful wife, and we're going to have another child which will need our attention in about seven and a half months." He smiled at Temperance as he kissed her.

Tony and Ziva exchanged looks as Seeley and Temperance comforted one another.

* * *

Tony's cell phone rang.

Tony and Ziva exchanged worried looks as he removed the phone from his pocket. Glancing at the display, Tony scrunched up his face and grimaced as he opened the phone.

"What?" Temperance said, stopping in her mixing of the cooked macaroni with the three different types of cheese.

Tony, almost reluctantly said, "Hi Boss!" as cheerfully as he could.

"Where _**are**_ you two?" Gibbs said, annoyed. He looked up and down the street from his position on the sidewalk next to Tony's car. He looked over at McGee, who was shining his flashlight through the driver's side window into the car.

Almost painfully, Tony's voice came through the speaker, "Funny thing, boss…"

"Am I going to think it's funny?" Gibbs asked. "You're supposed to be here watching the apartment. Where's Ziva?"

"Oh, she's here too," Tony said. Ziva, having taken over the mixing duties from Temperance, looked at him, shaking her head the entire time.

"No blood…nothing in disarray," McGee said standing up. He looked around, trying to see if he could spot them.

"And where, exactly would _'here'_ be?" Gibbs demanded.

Tony cleared his voice, "We're in the Booths' apartment." He scrunched his eyes and held the phone away from his ear, expecting the patented Gibbs bellow he had come to know so well these past years.

Gibbs dropped the phone from his ear and held it at his side. McGee had seen this slow burn before. He decided not to ask.

Silence.

Almost shocked, Tony returned the phone to his ear.

Gibbs brought the phone back to his ear and said, in an eerily controlled voice, "Any particular reason why you're in the apartment?"

Surprised at the lack of acrimony, Tony smiled. "We're having dinner."

"Dinner?" Gibbs said, shocked. "You're in their apartment, using their food and appliances…having dinner?"

"Well, they're here too," Tony explained happily. He winked at Ziva and then nodded at Temperance assuredly.

"They're…" Gibbs started. "You're there…_with _them? Is that a new style of surveillance?"

It was then he heard a woman's voice on the speaker, "Hello, Agent Gibbs? It's Temperance Booth."

Gibbs closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened them and looked towards McGee, "Yes, hello Doctor Booth."

"That's all right, you can call me Temperance. We saw Tony and Ziva and thought we should invite them up for dinner."

"You made them?"

"Well it really wasn't their fault. Seeley and I are quite adept at spotting those sorts of things."

"Did they explain to you why they were there?"

"Of course! We thought what better way to keep an eye on us and Parker than to invite them up for dinner?"

Gibbs alternated between nodding and shaking his head, it ended up looking to McGee like his head was making circles, "Of course," Gibbs said wryly.

"Are you in the area Agent Gibbs? You're more than welcome to come up and join us. We have more than enough, my special recipe of macaroni and cheese. It's Parker's favorite dish of mine. We'll make a dinner party out of it."

"Yes…no…I mean, yes we're in the area, but no it's not necessary for you to invite us up." He added, "And you can call me Jethro," Gibbs looked warningly at McGee.

"Oh, it's no problem…" Gibbs could hear her move away from the phone and talk to someone else, "What's that?" she said. "Oh, sure." She returned to the phone, "And if Agent McGee is with you, please feel free to bring him as well."

"I really…" Gibbs started.

"Really…it's all right. Are you going to make me send my husband down to get you?"

Gibbs sighed, "No, we'll be right up." His tone changed to one of determination, "I need to talk to Tony and Ziva face to face."

"Now, you're not going to make a scene are you?"

McGee was amazed to hear Gibbs sigh for a second time, "No, I'll save it for the office."

"Great! See you in a bit!" Temperance handed the phone back to Tony.

"Hey boss!" Tony said, half expecting to hear a tirade about professionalism from Gibbs.

Instead, Gibbs said, "We'll discuss this in the office."

"I understand boss," Tony said. "There's just one more thing…can you swing by a store and pick up some balsamic vinegar? Ziva says she's got a great recipe for a salad dressing."

Gibbs hit the _'Disconnect'_ button and placed the phone in his overcoat. "Come on Tim," he said as he moved towards his car. "Looks like we're going to dinner."

"Dinner?" McGee said. "What are we having?" he asked as he fell in step with Gibbs. Not catching Gibbs' exasperated glare, he continued, "I don't get invited to home cooking very often." As he moved to the passenger's side of the car, he continued, "I wonder why that is?" He looked around, "Where are we going?"

Gibbs opened his car door, "You always show up to dinner empty handed?"

McGee nodded, "Well, usually. Unless they tell me to specifically bring something."

As Gibbs seated himself behind the wheel, "You just answered your own question."


	41. Homework

Temperance opened the door. Smiling warmly, she ushered the two men inside, "Jethro! It's good to see you again!" She looked to McGee, who was holding a twelve-pack of Miller Genuine Draft beer. "And Agent McGee! My husband will be happy to see _you_," she intoned towards the beer.

"It's good to see you again as well, Temperance," Jethro smiled. He held out the paper sack he was carrying.

Looking inside, she said, "Oh, thank you for bringing the vinegar. Ziva will be so glad to see this." She pulled out the larger of the two bottles. "And wine as well! You didn't have to," she smiled.

"Not being much of a wine connoisseur, I wasn't sure which wine goes best with macaroni and cheese…" Gibbs started.

Temperance laughed, "I'm sure this will be fine."

McGee said, "And you can call me Tim, as well."

Tony said, "Or McGoo," as he and Ziva approached the three.

McGee accepted the gentle ribbing from Tony as the group began moving into the apartment. Temperance stopped him, saying in a hushed voice, "My husband has a thing about the floors." She looked towards Gibbs and then back to McGee, "So we ask everyone to remove their shoes when they come in."

Tim looked towards Gibbs, who said, "You heard her, Tim. Shoes off."

McGee nodded as he looked down to see Gibbs had already removed his! Temperance reached out to take the beer from him when Tony had already moved in to take the bulky package. "I don't know if we want to do that Temperance," he said. "It's not so much the smell as the burning of the eyes."

Ziva smiled as Temperance jabbed a finger into Tony's ribs, "Ohh, you men! Always poking and prodding each other trying to establish your order in the hierarchy!" She turned and moved with Ziva back into the kitchen, with Tony following.

Gibbs noted that McGee still hadn't budged toward removing his shoes. He moved closer, "What's the matter, Tim?" he asked at Tim's obvious discomfiture. "It's their house, their rules."

Tim leaned closer to Gibbs as Seeley had now caught sight of the new arrivals and was moving towards them. McGee said in a low voice, "I've got a hole in my socks."

Amused, Gibbs said, "Am I not paying you enough Tim?" McGee looked at him, now truly mortified. Gibbs shook his head, waving off the notion he was genuinely upset, "One or both?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" Tim asked rhetorically as he looked around. "It's Saturday. I wasn't expecting to be socializing…" He nodded as Seeley had arrived at the two men.

"Jethro," Seeley said, reaching out to shake his hand.

Gibbs shook his hand, "Booth." He turned towards McGee, "You remember Agent Tim McGee?"

Seeley reached out to McGee, "Of course, we met at the Navy Yard. Agent McGee."

McGee shook his hand, "Just Tim will do, Agent Booth."

Seeley smiled, "If just Tim will do, so will Booth."

Tim returned the smile. Seeley continued as he motioned for the two men to enter the home, "So I see my wife has captured another two souls for her dinner party…" He stopped and then motioned towards McGee's feet. "Shoes off." He noticed immediately McGee's embarrassed expression.

Gibbs said in a low voice, "He's got a couple of holes in his socks."

Seeley shook his head, "Don't worry about it. If it makes you feel better, you can take your socks off as well."

Gibbs looked at McGee, a _'Don't you dare,'_ expression painted on his face. McGee reached down and began removing his shoes. "No, no. That's okay," he said.

* * *

After removing his shoes, McGee joined Seeley, Gibbs and Tony as introductions were made with Seeley's son Parker and his friend Hayley. Seeley started with the grand tour of the house. He noticed McGee's restive manipulations of his feet as he curled his toes, trying to keep the hole, or holes hidden. On more than one occasion, Gibbs had turned to McGee and told him to, "Stop fidgeting." Seeley motioned for his son and whispered something to him as the men were admiring the photo above the fireplace of Temperance and the dolphin. Parker looked at Tim and then back at his father. He smiled and nodded as he scooted off towards the stairs. Seeley noticed as Parker passed Hayley, who was sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar, a look passed between the two as they reached out and momentarily clasped hands. A short burst of the melancholy he felt earlier returned, but he pushed it out of his mind.

Seeley guided Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee towards Temperance's study. Although, they didn't go in, Seeley proudly showed them where Temperance did a majority of the work on her books. "What are those different-colored squares?" Tim asked, noting the various Post-Its decorating her walls.

Seeley shook his head, "Just little notes to herself, bits of information she'll use in her books."

McGee started to move inside, only to be stopped by Gibbs' hand on his arm. Tim looked over to his boss to see him silently shaking his head. Tim nodded and backed out of the doorway. The next room was Booth's workout room. Mats adorned the floor, with a treadmill along one wall, and a weight machine and a row of dumbbells along the other. A television / stereo system was set up where Seeley, or whoever used the treadmill, could watch TV or listen to music to break up the monotony.

Gibbs noted, "At least the equipment looks used." As the men moved to the next room, Gibbs continued, "So many people buy exercise equipment and then they become clothes racks."

"Yeah," Seeley smiled. "It's a lot more convenient for me to have it here. I can either work out at the bureau gym or here."

Tony added, "Plus you're not wasting the money on a gym membership either."

Again, they stood in the doorway looking into the room. Another study, although in this room various photographs and citations from law enforcement jurisdictions around the world decorated the walls. A few used targets also adorned the walls. "Let me guess," Tim said. "This is your study."

"Yeah," Seeley said. "We've got wireless internet set up all through the apartment, so I can actually access my case files from here."

Tim noted more Post-Its decorating the walls. "Secured?" Seeley nodded. "And those?" He indicated the scraps of paper.

"I've been playing around with doing some writing as well." He added when he saw Gibbs, Tony and Tim looking at him expectantly, "I haven't even told Temperance that I'm toying with the idea. I'm trying to pull some ideas together based on some of our cases."

"The next Joseph Waumbaugh?" Tony said with a smile. Seeley responded with a smile, and a shrug.

"She doesn't come in here?" Gibbs asked.

Seeley shook his head, "And I don't go in hers. We share most of our lives with each other. But it's our way of keeping some things private."

Parker appeared by his father's side. Seeley smiled and put his arm around Parker's neck. "Hey buddy," he said. "You okay with showing them your room?" Seeley pulled him closer.

"Yeah, Dad." Parker said as the group moved over to the last door in the hallway. "But it's not going to be mine for very much longer."

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Didn't Dad tell you? I'm moving up to Kodiak, Alaska on the 11th," Parker said. He opened the door.

Inside was what you would expect of a teenage boy. Posters on the wall of bands, sports figures, even one or two pinups of scantily clad women. As Tim and Gibbs took inventory of the room, Parker laid an object in his father's hand. "You know, Parker," Gibbs said somewhat wistfully. "It's been my experience that once a child has a room of his own, it will _always_ be his."

Seeley pulled his son's head closer to him and kissed the top of his head. "We're going to keep the room just as it is." Parker turned to him. "For when you come back for a visit."

Parker buried his face into his father's chest, "Thanks, Dad."

After a moment Tim said, "I'm kind of surprised you don't have a picture of Hayley out."

Parker said, "Well, until today I kind of thought it was a secret." He moved away from his father and towards a chest of drawers.

Tony kiddingly said, "You know, I don't believe this is your room." As everyone stopped and looked at him, he explained, "Look at that bed. Neatly made. No teenage boy makes his bed."

"This one does," Seeley said with pride. Parker smiled and returned to the chest of drawers. As he moved, Seeley nudged Tim with his elbow. McGee responded with a questioning look as Seeley held out his hand, palm down. Tim looked at Gibbs, who ticked his head towards Seeley's outstretched hand. Tim put his hand out, palm up, to receive whatever Seeley was giving him. Surprise filled him as Seeley laid in his hand a pair of rolled-up black socks.

Stunned, McGee hadn't the words. Gibbs helped him out as he softly said, "Thank you is the appropriate response."

"Yes…yes…thank you." He fumbled with the socks, looking from them to Seeley and then back to the socks. "I'll make sure I get them cleaned prior to returning…" Tony rested his hand reassuringly on McGee's back.

"Don't worry about returning them," Seeley said softly. "It's a small thing to keep each other's back."

Looking from Seeley to Gibbs to Tony, Tim understood more fully the brotherhood they would share from now on. He nodded his appreciation.

Parker returned, carrying a small box. He opened it, extracting a strip of photos, ostensibly from a mall photo machine. He handed the photos to his father, "I guess it's kind of lame to hold onto this kind of stuff."

Seeley looked from the photos of Parker and Hayley to his son. As he passed the strip over to Gibbs, he said softly, "No…no it isn't, Parker."

Gibbs handed the strip over to McGee, "I've still got the ticket from the train ride where I met my first wife," he said gently.

"Don't be afraid to be sentimental," Seeley said. "Especially with those you Love. Even if you run out of time, the memories will last a lifetime."

Temperance's voice echoed down the hallway, "Where are you guys? Dinner's almost ready!"

* * *

"All right," Temperance said as she bustled from refrigerator to oven to cupboards to kitchen drawers. "We've got a plain mac and cheese dish, a mac and cheese and hot dog dish," she shot a glance at Tony.

Tim leaned into Tony, "Good call," he said in a low voice.

Temperance continued as, with hand motions, she directed Parker and Hayley's efforts in setting the table, "And we've got a salad with Ziva's 'special dressing'." She smiled at Ziva.

Gibbs leaned towards Seeley, "Is she always this…"

"Manic?" Seeley asked. Gibbs cocked his head in the affirmative. Seeley shook his head, "Not usually. But then we don't do a lot of dinner parties either."

Resting her hands on the back of a dining room chair, Temperance continued, "For drinks we've got beer, wine, lemonade, iced tea and water…"

The chimes of the doorbell interrupted her.

With a confused look, Seeley asked, "Are we expecting anyone else?"

Temperance looked equally confused. She shook her head, "Not that I can think of."

Parker's hand found Hayley's. _'Well, it was fun while it lasted,'_ he thought.

The group watched as Seeley crossed the room and placed his eye to the peephole. Not even the sound of breathing could be heard. Finally, Seeley looked back at the group, happy confusion now on his face. He turned back to the door, unlocking the deadbolt and twisting the doorknob. The wooden door opened to reveal Agent Charlie Burns. The entire group exhaled.

"Chaz?" Seeley said. "Is everything all right?"

"Hey Booth," Chaz said. His eyes scanned the group inside the condominium, and then the table setting. "Ohhh, sorry to interrupt..."

"No, it's no problem," Seeley said. "Come on in," he motioned for Chaz to enter.

As Chaz came in, he unconsciously slipped out of his shoes. "Hi everybody," he said to the group. "I'm sorry about interrupting your dinner…"

"Don't worry about it," Temperance said. "This is just something that we threw together in the last couple of hours. If we had planned it beforehand we would have invited you and Jules."

Chaz smiled, "Oh, no!" He shook his head. "Jules and I are on our way to her folks' house." He waved his hand dismissively, "Believe me, a choice between here and there…here wins hands down. But it's their anniversary…"

"Say no more," Seeley said. Now that everyone was assured Chaz and his wife were not purposely omitted from the guest list, Seeley asked, "What brings you by?"

Chaz withdrew a CD jewel case from his jacket pocket, "I've got something you might want to see."

"You crack the password?" Seeley asked.

It took a moment for Chaz to realize what Seeley was talking about, "What?" He shook his head. "No, this is from our surveillance team."

"Oh…" Seeley said. He turned to his wife, "Can we put a hold on dinner for," he turned to Chaz for help.

Chaz helped, "About ten minutes?"

"Not much longer than that," Temperance admonished.

Seeley began leading Chaz towards his study, "Is this something just you and I need to see?"

Chaz looked at the NCIS team. "You guys might want to see this as well."

Intrigued, the team began following the two men down the hall. Parker yelled, "Can we see it too?"

Seeley's voice carried back, "You know the rule. We watch it first and if we think it's appropriate, then you get to see it." Parker's shoulders slumped.

As the group reached Booth's study, Tim offered, "You know, Booth. If you're having trouble with a password, I might be able to help out on that."

* * *

Seeley sat at his desk, jewel case in hand. He pressed the button for the CD / DVD drive and watched as the drawer silently slid open. He opened the case and laid the DVD in the slot. As he bumped the drawer with a finger, it slid closed, gobbling up the DVD. As they waited for the media player to start, Seeley's eyes looked from one of the group to another. "You guys won't be able to see much from over there." The whirring of the drive reading the data was the only sound as, one by one, they moved to surround Seeley, facing the computer screen. All except Tim, who was engrossed in reading the Post-Its.

"How did you get a warrant?" Gibbs asked.

"This is from surveillance Booth had set up on the boat. It's from another boat, tethered in the same marina," Chaz said.

Confirming Chaz's comments, Booth added, "It's nothing from down below, just what we can see on deck. So…"

Gibbs smiled, "No warrant needed." Seeley nodded, smiling.

The phone on Seeley's desk rang. He began reaching for the receiver, but before he could pick it up, he heard Temperance's voice, "I've got it!"

The media player filled the screen and the buffering icon sprang to life. Seeley turned to better see the screen. Gibbs looked towards McGee, "Are you going to watch this? Or maybe steal some story ideas from your host?"

McGee moved away from the Post-Its, "Sorry boss." He turned to Seeley, "I didn't mean any harm, and I would never steal any story ideas…"

Seeley smiled, "Don't worry about it, Tim."

"Did you and Doctor Booth really go undercover at a circus?" Tim asked.

"Really?" Tony asked, smiling.

"A circus?" Ziva asked. "What kind of act did you two do?"

Looking at the screen, Seeley sighed deeply. "I don't think it was our most shining moment." His ears picked up two soft thumps from behind him. Seeley turned to see Gibbs flanked by Ziva and Tony. Both of them were gently massaging the back of their heads.

Gibbs admonished, "I'm sure if Booth wanted to you all to know about it he would have told you."

"Yeah, boss," the two said in unison. And then, to Booth, "Sorry."

Tim added, "I'm sure if Booth didn't want anyone to know about it he wouldn't include it in his book."

Gibbs glared at him, "The book isn't written yet, McGee. We don't know what he'll include and what he won't."

Trying to defuse the situation, Seeley said, "That's okay." He turned his attention back to the screen, saying, "It was a knife throwing act."

Ziva muttered, "Must have been pretty good." Seeley looked at her. "Doctor Booth is still alive," she said in a self-evident tone.

Tony said with a smile, "I would have thought it might be a trapeze act. Kind of like that movie, _'Trapeze'_ with Burt Lancaster, Tony Curtis and Gina Lollobridgida." He looked off into the distance.

Seeley looked towards Tony, noting Ziva had rolled her eyes and Gibbs had looked away, almost exasperated. Seeley said, "Trapeze, huh? Why?"

Tony came back to the present, "Well, you two look fairly athletic…" he said.

Seeley looked back towards the screen, cocking his eyebrows in thought. "So, what are we looking for, Chaz? It looks like we've got about four hours on this thing." The scene showed the deck of a sailing vessel.

Chaz said, "Go to about 2:30."

Seeley moved the cursor to the slider and moved it forward. A jumble of figures flashed on the screen. Mostly women coming and going.

"Man," Tony said. "Guy's got some kind of stamina." He quickly added, "Unless it's chemically enhanced."

Chaz shook his head, "I think they've got a party going on down below."

Tony snickered, "I guess that's one way of putting it."

Seeley had gotten to the 2 hours, 30 minute mark. He released the mouse button. Torres was standing on the deck along with another Hispanic man and Sully.

"Get 'em on the phone!" Torres said angrily. The other Hispanic began punching buttons on his cell phone. Torres turned to Sully, "You know anything about this?" he bellowed accusingly.

Sully looked shocked. He raised his hands, palm up, "What would I know about it? I'm here with you! Remember?"

The group watching the scene jumped as Torres backhanded Sully across the face. Sully's face turned to one of anger as he stood up, fists clenched. Torres looked at him belligerently, "Gringo catch some huevos?"

Ziva said, pointing at the screen, "There…in the background."

Seeley peered closer. He spotted two men, holding automatic weapons. They were moving forward menacingly. But Torres stopped them. He sneered at Sully, "No, I didn't think so." He turned to the man on the phone, "Well Bernard?" Everyone in the room noted the pronunciation, _'Bear-nard.'_

"Well, well, well," Tony said.

Bernard held the phone out to Torres, who snatched it from him. He brought the phone to his ear, "Who is this?"

Chaz said, "We don't have a tap on the phone, so we can only hear this side of the conversation."

At the team's questioning gaze, Seeley said "No warrant, remember? All we've got is the parabolic dish to pick up the ambient conversation."

Torres said into the phone, "What happened?"

A pause. Torres paced back and forth, working himself into a rage.

"Another one?" he screamed. "How?"

After listening a few moments, Torres said angrily, "What am I paying you for? Make sure the others are guarded. I'm sending Bernard down tonight…"

Another pause. Torres stopped moving.

"I don't care what it takes. Hire more men. If I lose another one, don't be there when I get back!"

Pause.

"We're leaving DC on Tuesday. Don't disappoint me, Javier." Torres' eyes flicked to Bernard. "Your brother won't be able to save you this time.

Pause.

"Now," Torres said more calmly. "What about that information about Smith?" Seeley sat upright as the rest of the team's attention focused even more. "What do you mean you can't find anything about him?"

Torres started pacing again while listening.

"Who are these guys?" Torres spat. "All I'm getting up here is Booth is FBI, his wife works at some museum and you tell me Smith is like some ghost down there…."

Another pause in the one-sided conversation.

"Spread some money around. He's gotta come in contact with somebody down there!"

Torres started nodding his head as he listened.

"Right…and find out what you can about our competitors. We gotta nip this. We gotta show 'em how strong we are."

Torres held out the phone to Bernard, who took it and began making his flight arrangements. Torres turned to Sully, "Get off my boat. We're leaving on Tuesday. I don't want to see you until then."

"That's the pertinent stuff," Chaz said. He nodded to the screen, "This all happened around one this afternoon, so…"

"Bernard is probably on his way down there now," Seeley said. "We'll need to alert the regional office," he said to Chaz. "What do you guys think is going on?"

"Drug war, gang war…" Tim suggested.

"Maybe Torres or his crew pissed the wrong people off…" Tony said.

"Perhaps," Ziva said, "Mr. Smith and his wife are doing what he said they would." The rest of the group looked at her. "Putting pressure on him to produce the killers."

"It's a possibility, Ziva," Gibbs said. "But I saw his medical records," Seeley looked shocked. Gibbs looked towards McGee. "I don't think he's in much shape to do anything." He paused, and then added, "Maybe his wife…"

Seeley shook his head, "I don't think so." He realized everyone was looking at him to explain his statement. "This doesn't leave this room," he pointed his index finger at each one to drive home the point. When he came to Chaz, he squeezed his shoulder. "Cricket is sick…Leukemia." Shocked expressions registered all around. Seeley shook his head, "They're estimating she's got about six months, if that, if an experimental therapy doesn't work." He turned to Chaz, "I'm sorry, they made us promise not to tell anyone." Chaz nodded. "So, I could be wrong, but I don't think it's them."

"And if it is?" Ziva asked.

Seeley looked from one to another, unable to formulate an answer.


	42. Surprise Appetizer

The phone rang.

Sitting by the phone at the breakfast bar, "Should we…" Parker began to ask.

"I've got it!" Temperance shouted down the hall as she reached for the handset.

She picked it up and hit the _'Talk'_ button. "Hello?"

"Hello Temperance!" Cricket's voice filtered through the speaker into her ear.

"Hi Mom!" Temperance smiled. She noticed Parker smiling as well. "Hold on, let me put you on the speaker." Cricket waited as Temperance went through the procedures to put the call on the speakerphone. "Still there?" she heard Temperance's slightly hollow-sounding voice.

"Still here," Cricket said. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all," Temperance said. "We're almost ready to sit down to dinner, but we've got some time."

"Pretty late for dinner, isn't it?" Cricket said.

"Well, it was a kind of spur of the moment. We've got Parker here…"

"Hello Grandma!" Parker said into the microphone.

"Hello Parker!" Cricket sounded pleased.

Temperance continued, "And Hayley is here…"

"Hello Cricket!" Hayley chirped.

"Hello Hayley! What about the rest of your family? They're not there?"

"No," Hayley said. "Emma's on a date, and Mom and Russ are…umm…I guess they're on a date too."

"Oh…so it's just you and Parker?" Cricket asked, a certain slyness in her voice.

Parker jumped in, "Well some people from Dad's work are here too."

Temperance clarified, "The NCIS team is here and Chaz just stopped by. They're all holed up in Seeley's study watching some surveillance DVD."

"Sounds like you've got a full house. And you cooked for all of them, Tempe?"

Temperance smiled at the familiarity, "My first real dinner party. At least my first impromptu dinner party."

"Good for you! What did you make?"

"Parker's favorite," she reached out and smoothed Parker's hair. She continued, "Macaroni and cheese." Temperance paused, "So where's Jon?"

"Out taking a walk. He's trying to work his way through all the injuries."

"Are you at home or the marina?" Temperance asked.

"We're at the boat. Getting it ready to go out for a week or so. He's been itching to get out on the 'high seas' again."

"I can imagine," Temperance added.

"It's too bad you guys can't be down here with us. And that includes you too, Hayley."

"Thanks," Hayley said. "It was fun the last time."

"Maybe sometime next summer we can get Parker back down from Alaska and we can all go out sometime…OH MY GOD!" Cricket's voice yelled through the speaker.

The three huddled around the speakerphone. Their expressions turned to concern and fear. "What?" Temperance said. "What's happening?"

Temperance and Parker exchanged looks and Parker slid off the stool, moving towards the hallway.

Cricket's voice came from the speaker, "There's been an explosion in the marina."

"Wait, Parker," Temperance said. He stopped. "Are you all right?"

"Yes…I'm okay. It's about a quarter mile away. Down another slip."

"Do you see Jon anywhere?" Temperance asked

"No, I can't see him."

Temperance locked eyes with Parker, who began moving towards Seeley's study. Before he even made it to the hallway, he saw his father's study door open and the people filing out; he yelled, "Dad!" Seeley knew that tone of voice. The smile disappeared from his face as he caught sight of Parker. Seeley bulled his way past his guests toward the living room. Once there, he saw Temperance and Hayley looking intently at the telephone. He looked at Parker. "It's Grandma Cricket," Parker said.

Seeley, followed by the rest of the group moved over to the breakfast bar. "Cricket," he called. "What's going on?"

"Seeley! There's been an explosion! About a quarter mile away. Down slip F." Cricket said.

Seeley tried referencing the spatial map of the marina in his head. "Which slip are you on?"

"We're in slip B."

"Where's Jon?" Seeley asked.

Temperance caught his eyes with hers, "Out for a walk," she said softly.

"He went for a walk," Cricket said. There was a clicking sound on the line. "Hold on Seeley. I've got another call coming in."

"Will do," Seeley said, looking at Temperance. He nodded confidently, trying to impart calm within everyone around.

It seemed an eternity until the telltale click of the connection sounded over the speaker again. "Seeley? Temperance?" Cricket's voice sounded over the speaker. Now more happy than tense. "I've got Jon on the line in a conference call."

As one, the group exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Hey guys," Jon's familiar voice came from the speaker. "I suppose you're wondering why I called this meeting…"

At that, all the tension in the room drifted away. "Don't do that to us, old man," Seeley said with a smile.

"Who are you calling old, Seeley?" Cricket's voice admonished.

"How can someone that old go out for a walk, let alone cross the street?" Seeley shot back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I worry about you too," Jon said.

"Besides, who are you calling old?" Gibbs said to Seeley.

"Is that NCIS Special Agent Jethro Gibbs?" Jon asked.

"That's NCIS Special Agent _Leroy_ Jethro Gibbs," Tony said.

"Really?" Jon said.

Gibbs could see Temperance, Seeley, Parker and Hayley's eyes on him. "Yes," Gibbs intoned. "Got anything to say about it?"

Jon quickly said, "No...no...no. I'm just reminded of that old song."

"What song is that?" Parker asked. Gibbs looked exasperated.

"Come on. You guys have heard it:

_'Leroy, boy, is that you?_

_I thought your post-hangin' days were through,_

_Sunk-in eyes and full of sighs,_

_Tell no lies, you get wise,_

_I tell you now we're gonna pull you through,_

_There's only one thing left that we can do.'_"

Gibbs was flabbergasted when Cricket joined in over the phone, and Seeley lent his voice talents as well,

"_'We gotta get you a woman,_

_It's like nothin' else to make you feel sure you're alive._

_We gotta get you a woman,_

_We better get walkin', we're wastin' time talkin' now.'_"

Tony squeezed Gibbs' shoulder, "Truer words were never spoken, boss."

It only got worse for Gibbs when he was bathed in applause by Temperance, Hayley, Chaz and Parker. He held up his hands in a surrender motion. He tried...he really tried. But he couldn't keep a smile from cracking his tough exterior. "All right. We can hear you both are all right. Can you tell us what happened?"

Seeley moved over to Gibbs, "If you're going to spend any time with this crew, you're going to have shots taken at you. It's just a matter of time."

Gibbs looked at him with amusement. "You know what they say about paybacks."

Jon's voice over the speaker quieted the listeners. "I don't know. I was on my walk, on the bridge when a couple of LEOs stopped their car, got out and questioned me about what I was doing. I was in the middle of explaining I was a retired FBI agent and I was out for a walk when the explosion happened. They took off and then I called Cricket."

"Have there been any other disturbances in the marina lately?" Ziva asked.

Cricket said, "Wasn't there a fire on a boat Thursday night?"

Jon affirmed, "I think so. But other than the original emergency response, I haven't seen any police around doing investigations. It's like the owners of the boats don't want to get them involved." Ziva looked at Tony. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Look," Cricket said. "I can see Jon coming down the road now. And you've got a dinner party to get back to. Why don't we talk more tomorrow after we find out a little more about what's going on?"

Seeley nodded. First to Temperance, and then to everyone else. "Are you sure you both are okay?"

Cricket said, "I am...I mean, I'm far enough away I didn't hear any debris hitting the water or the boat."

Jon agreed, "And I was up on the bridge. My shoulder's a little sore. But that's probably from all the walking."

"You walking on your hands again?" Seeley cracked. Titters of laughter filtered around him.

"Yeah...yeah," Jon responded. "Get your shots in now while we're about a thousand miles apart."

Temperance cleared her voice, "Okay, that's something you guys can work out at a later time." She looked around at the group; receiving unanimous agreement, she said, "Okay. If you guys need anything, make sure you let us know."

"We will," Jon and Cricket said in unison.

At that, they made their goodbyes over the phone and Chaz left for his dinner with his in-laws. Seeley and Temperance set the two casserole dishes and salad on the table. "Everybody take your seats," Temperance urged.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _"We Gotta Get You a Woman"_ lyrics by Todd Rundgren


	43. Conversations

**Author's Notes:** The USS Seahawk is a fictional aircraft carrier DiNozzo was stationed on at the start of season 6 of NCIS.

* * *

The dinner progressed with much merriment and conversation. Many compliments on the food; both of the casseroles and Ziva's salad dressing. Conversation flowed easily, with few moments of silence.

"So, Parker," Tony asked. "Any plans for what you'd like to do once you graduate? Thinking about going into the FBI like your old man here?"

Parker nodded, "I've thought about it. But after spending time on Jon's boat, I thought maybe something to do with watercraft." Seeing his dad nod in acceptance, Parker continued, "Mr. Gibbs, what's it like being in NCIS?"

Gibbs cocked his head, "It's a good career choice. A lot like the FBI. We've got agents stationed on land and on ships."

"Really?" Parker said, intrigued.

Tony added with a shake of his head, "It can be hard sometimes. Most of the agents are based on land."

McGee added, "Tony was stationed on an aircraft carrier a couple of years ago for what?" he looked to Tony. "Four months?"

Tony's expression turned to distaste. "Four months on the USS Seahawk. Four months of..."

"Easy," Gibbs warned.

Tony nodded, and rephrased his response, "It wasn't a fun time."

"Why?" Hayley asked.

"An aircraft carrier is like a floating city, or town. Figure about 5,000 people. And you're the only cop," Tony explained.

"That's not entirely..." McGee started.

Tony nodded, "Yes, McGoo. There were marine security forces there. But I was the only investigator."

Gibbs added, "Plus, only about half of the special agents are actually in the Navy. NCIS reports into the Secretary of the Navy, but you're not exactly Navy personnel."

"Why?" Temperance asked.

Gibbs explained, "In order to properly investigate crimes dealing with Navy and Marine personnel, you can't report to anyone in the service. We have to maintain our independence." Gibbs tilted his head from side to side, "Sometimes it can cause friction between NCIS and the people we investigate. We can tell the captain of a ship what we think he should do, but ultimately, his is the final word."

"There's also another option if you like investigative services and boats," Seeley said. He saw Gibbs nodding his head. Seeley continued, "The CGIS. The Coast Guard Investigative Service."

Astonished Seeley would offer an alternate career track, Temperance said, "Do they function in the same way as NCIS?"

Seeley nodded, "Pretty much. But the makeup is more balanced and I think they also operate outside the Coast Guard's operational chain of command." He saw Parker turning it over in his head. "Brent could probably get you more information about it."

"You wouldn't have a problem with me joining the CGIS or NCIS?" Parker asked.

Seeley shook his head. "Not in the least. You're a smart guy, Parker. I think you can do anything you want. But you have to love what you're going to be working as. Otherwise, it's a waste of effort. I'll support you in whatever you want to do."

Temperance saw the smiles around the table.

* * *

As the night wore on, Parker's dread increased. _'This is so much fun,'_ he thought. _'I just don't want it to end.'_ He was surrounded by people he Loved. Bones to the left, his father across the table from him and Hayley by his right side. He looked to the laughing girl to his right. She was giggling at one of Tony's silly jokes. As was most of the table. He joined in the laughter. It was infectious.

During a lull in the laughter, he leaned over to her, "I wish you didn't have to go. When are Amy and Russ coming back?"

Hayley looked shocked. "Are you trying to get rid of me so soon?" she mocked.

The table fell silent.

"N...no." Parker stammered. He leaned in and whispered, "I just want to prepare myself for the heartbreak."

Hayley rubbed his leg. Smiling, she said, "You're forgiven." She turned to Seeley and Temperance. "Did Russ or my mom say what time they would be picking me up?"

Temperance and Seeley exchanged what appeared to be amused looks. It was Ziva however, who spoke, "Are you in a hurry to leave, Hayley?"

"Well, no." She leaned into Parker, "We just want to know when to prepare for me leaving."

"You should just enjoy the time you have here now," Ziva said, dropping her hand to Tony's thigh. "It makes no sense to worry about the future. Sometimes what you worry about never happens, and then where are you? You've wasted all that time when you could have been enjoying yourself."

Tony's hand closed around Ziva's.

"To answer your question, Hayley," Temperance said. "Seeley and I will be taking you back sometime tomorrow night." Hayley's breath caught in her throat. Temperance added, "If that's okay with you."

Seeley chimed in, "That is, if you don't mind spending the night."

"Really Dad?" Parker said. He clasped Hayley's hand, which was now resting on his thigh. He looked over to Temperance, "You guys aren't just jerking us around, are you?"

Seeley shook his head, "No Parker. That's not something I would kid about."

Parker, his head bowed, could only say, "Thank you."

It was a different matter for Hayley. She jumped up and ran around the table to hug and kiss first Temperance and then, a very embarrassed, for some odd reason, Seeley.

When she finally made her way back to her seat, it was Tony who said, "So, what are the sleeping arrangements going to be?"

Parker looked at Hayley, then looked at Seeley. He said, "Well, Hayley could sleep in my bed..."

Seeley, his head looking towards his cleaned plate, said, "No."

"And I can sleep on the couch," Parker continued.

Looking around the table, Parker could see Tony and Gibbs trying very hard not to smile. Ziva and Temperance also were looking towards the table, but he could swear they were suppressing a bout of the giggles.

"No..." Seeley said, drawing the syllable out. Then he said, "No...no...no...no...no..." almost like a sigh.

Parker still tried, "Well, it makes sense. It's better than having her sleep on the couch..." he caught what he was saying and stopped.

Seeley drummed his index fingers on the edge of the table, as he still sighed, "No...no...no...no..." Temperance gulped at the air, but Parker and Hayley could see her smile. Seeley continued, now looking at the two. "Two thirteen year olds, down here by themselves, us upstairs..."

"Come on Dad!" Parker almost exploded. "We all know any little sound down here and you're awake and creeping along the railing." He looked Seeley in the eye.

Seeley nodded, "That's true. But here's the way it's going to go. You'll sleep in your own bed." Parker sat back in the chair. "Hayley will sleep upstairs with Temperance." Parker looked at Seeley, admiration in his eyes. Seeley continued, "And I will sleep down here on the couch."

"Thanks, Uncle Booth," Hayley said. Parker and she exchanged looks.

Parker relented, "Thanks Dad," he said, holding Hayley's hand under the table.

* * *

"Excellent dinner, Temperance," Gibbs said seated next to Ziva. He leaned forward, his elbows on the table with his hands clasped in front of his face.

"Thank you, Jethro," Temperance smiled as other compliments streamed from her guests and family alike. Both Seeley and Parker stood up as the others' chairs slid across the floor in preparation for their occupants to likewise rise. Temperance's face quickly changed to one of admonishment. "Seeley and Parker," her stringent tone forced everyone at the table to freeze. Temperance and Hayley exchanged looks. Hayley looked back to the frozen tableau and smiled. She looked back to Temperance. Temperance continued, "Don't you think you're forgetting something?"

The NCIS team watched in amazement as Seeley and Parker dropped back into their chairs so quickly they looked as though shot. Tony let a single, almost uncomfortable laugh escape at the sight. His smile quickly evaporated under the glare of both Temperance and Hayley. He looked from Gibbs to McGee to Ziva. None of whom had any idea what was going on.

Temperance spoke, "We have a tradition in this family," she looked to Seeley and then to Parker, who both had lolled their heads back and exhaled in frustration. "One that _**my**_ _**husband**_," she looked right at Seeley, "suggested we adopt."

"Well, don't let us stop you," Gibbs said.

"Sure," McGee agreed as Seeley scrunched up his face in trepidation to what was coming. McGee looked around, "We might even want to join in."

"Yes," Ziva said. "As one who was raised in traditions, I think it is a good idea to respect and cherish them."

"Oh, man..." Parker said in a low voice.

Temperance smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, Ziva and Tim." She turned and nodded to Hayley, who then moved quickly from the table towards the puzzle room. Temperance continued, "Every night, on alternate nights, Seeley and I have a question of the day. He asks one night, and we both have to answer. Then the next night I ask the question." Temperance turned to Parker, "On the nights Parker is with us, he asks the question the first night."

"You mean like, how tall is the Empire State Building?" Tim asked.

"No..." Seeley said. More like, 'What's the funniest-sounding word you know?'" He held out his hands displaying his wife.

Temperance said, "Kamikaze."

Seeley turned his hands toward himself, "Onomatopoeia." Gibbs laughed, nodding his head. McGee, Tony and Ziva all looked at Gibbs in wonder. He didn't laugh out loud very often.

Ziva turned to Tony, "It sounds almost, vulgar."

Tony said softly, "Oddly enough, _'vulgar'_ might be classified as an onomatopoeia." At Ziva's questioning look, he said, "I'll explain it later."

Hayley arrived back at the table holding a small cardboard box decorated in blue and yellow with the words, _'You Don't Say'_ emblazoned in red letters. Temperance said, "Thank you Hayley." Obviously, this was something they had worked out beforehand. She continued, "Because there are so many of us," she looked towards the NCIS team, "and they're new to the game, we thought we would use these questions," Temperance shook the box. "Each person gets a different question." She removed the multi-colored top from the all-white bottom.

"How do we know you and Booth haven't gone through all the questions and already have come up with answers?" Tim asked.

"Because I said we haven't," Temperance answered mildly. She looked at Tim, "Are you calling me a liar?" she said, although with a twinkle in her eye.

Catching a quick glimpse of Seeley, Tim shook his head in surrender, "Not at all, Doctor Booth. Not at all."

Temperance held up the box, the cards sticking lengthwise out of the top. Not unlike Trivial Pursuit cards. "Who wants to go first?" she rotated the box slightly side to side.

"I'll go," Seeley said, reaching out for the box. He pulled out a card and silently read it to himself. He smiled, "Easy," he said. He read from the card, _"You were just given a yacht. What would you name it?"_ He looked around the table and finally settled on his wife. "There's really only one name my ship could possibly have." He smiled at his wife, "Temperance."

The sound of applause and various "awwws," filled the dining room as Temperance and Seeley leaned into each other and kissed.

As they sat back, Temperance said, "All right, who's next?" She waved the box around tantalizingly.

Gibbs said, "How about if you let the last person to answer choose the next?"

"That's a great idea," Seeley exclaimed as he reached for the box of cards. Parker saw the glint in his father's eyes as he moved the box toward him. "Time to man up, buddy."

Hayley started chanting, "Par-ker, Par-ker," only to have the rest of the table pick up on it.

Parker reached out and removed the card. He read it silently to himself. As he read, his expression changed to horror. Eyes wide, he moved to put the card back in the box, "I want a different one."

Seeley moved the box out of Parker's reach. "Nope, you got your question."

The other participants voiced encouragement, trying to prod Parker into answering the question. His eyes went to Hayley and then slid back to the card. He took a deep breath, _"When and with whom was your first kiss?"_

The table went silent. Hayley's eyes grew wide. Parker's lips worked, tightening and loosening. Trying to work up the courage to say the words. Ziva said, "Maybe we should give him another question to answer?"

As she looked around the table, working it for a consensus, Parker blurted out, "Hayley and I were watching _'Titanic'_ in her basement and after it was done we kissed." He said it without a breath and as fast as he could.

After a moment's silence, with not a few glances towards Hayley and then Parker, the crowd erupted in applause and words of encouragement. "All right!" and "Well, don't just sit there, kiss her again!" Parker looked at Hayley, expecting to see embarrassment. Instead, he saw her smile and shining eyes. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Now see?" Seeley said after their kiss. "That's good information to know." Looking around, he said, "I thought it may have been earlier tonight out on the balcony," he pointed to the glass doors.

"Aw, Dad," Parker whined. Seeley smiled as he slid the box of cards over to Parker. Parker looked around the table for a moment. "We haven't gotten the NCIS guys involved yet," as he slid the box over towards Gibbs.

The box was followed by bits of applause from those at the table. Gibbs pulled out a card and, holding it at arm's length squinted at it. He moved it back and forth, like playing a trombone, as he read. _"Which of Snow White's 7 Dwarfs describes you best and why? (Doc, Happy, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Grumpy or Dopey)"_ Again, smatterings of applause, along with a few giggles.

"Maybe we should ask that question of the rest of your team?" Seeley said.

At that, McGee, Ziva and Tony looked at one another, nodded once and, in unison, said, "Grumpy." All the non-NCISers erupted in laughter.

Gibbs looked surprised. "I was thinking more along the lines of Doc."

"Why's that?" Seeley asked.

Tim blurted out, "He's the oldest."

Gibbs pinned him with a stare. "No," he said. "He's the smartest." He looked around at Tony, Ziva and McGee. They nodded in agreement with expressions of never thinking of that aspect of Gibbs' demeanor.

With a sly smile, he slid the box over to Ziva. "Your turn," he said.

With a smile, Ziva pulled out a card and began reading it, _"If you were a spy, what would your alias be?"_ She waved the card around, "Well, I cannot answer this; I will need to use another card."

"Wait a minute!" Parker said loudly. "If I had to answer my question, why don't you have to answer that one?"

Ziva smiled, "Because I was, at one time, what you would call a spy. If I told you one of my aliases, I would have to kill you all."

Tim looked from one to another, "That...sounds like a pretty good reason to me."

Nods and general agreement flowed around the table. Hayley leaned in and whispered to Parker, "She used to be a spy?"

Parker whispered back, "She used to be in the Mossad."

Hayley's eyes grew wide, "Really?" Parker nodded. Hayley turned to look at the exotic, black-haired beauty through new eyes.

Ziva had pulled another card, _"Why do you (or don't you) vote?"_ She returned the card to the box. "Being a naturalized citizen, it is my civic responsibility to vote." She looked at the other adults at the table. "Just like all of you who are citizens by birth." She was mildly surprised at the lack of enthusiasm displayed. "You do not think it is a citizen's duty to be an educated voter?"

"Yes," Tony said. "But sometimes it feels like we shouldn't vote for either candidate."

"Then you should work to support people who will represent you as you wish them to." She looked around the table, "Who shall be next?" she said ominously. She smiled as she slid the box over to McGee.

McGee pulled a card, _"When Trick or Treating as a kid, was there any kind of Treat you didn't like to get?" _Tim started putting the card back into the box, "Easy. I hated getting fruit...or those little boxes of raisins." His thumb and index finger worked at making the outline of the box in the air.

Parker drummed on the table, "Yes!" he voiced. Seeley turned to look at Temperance with a _'told you so'_ look on his face. Temperance looked back at him with a sneer.

"Let's see," Tim said. "I think Doctor Booth should answer a question now." He slid the box along the table to Temperance.

She smiled as she pulled a card from the center of the deck. She read, _"What is something you have that is of sentimental value?" _

So quickly did she drop the card, and run to the far bookcase, two people at the table thought she had become violently ill, again. However, her quick return to the table assuaged their concern. After sitting down, she held her clenched fists in front of her. With a smile, she rotated her left hand and opened her palm. Sitting in the center lay a small, pink, plastic pig.

"What is that?" Tim asked.

Temperance gave it to Seeley to pass around, "This is Jasper. It's the first gift Seeley ever gave to me."

Seeley passed the figurine to Tony, "It was before we were together. We were still working just as partners."

Tony rolled the plastic pig in his fingers. Smiling, he passed it on to Ziva.

"And this," Temperance said opening her right hand as she did her left, "is the second gift he gave me." Lying in her palm rested a figurine of a blue character wearing black glasses.

From his spot towards the end of the table, Tim looked at the figurine, "An _Avatar_ figurine?"

Temperance corrected him, "It's not from _Avatar_. It's Brainy Smurf." She passed it over to Parker.

Tony said, "I got it...Brainy Smurf!" He pointed at Temperance, "For someone who's really brainy!"

"Yes," Seeley said. "But Temperance wanted to be more like Smurfette. I told her all Smurfette had was her looks. But Temperance has her looks and a whole lot more."

Again, a collection of "awwws" as Temperance and Seeley leaned in and kissed again.

After the kiss, Temperance looked from Hayley to Tony and back again. "Which guest will it be? Which one will be next?" She caught Hayley's eyes flicking towards Tony. Temperance smiled as she slid the box towards Tony. "I think it'll be Tony."

Spatterings of applause greeted Tony's drawing of the card. _"What do you feel is your most attractive feature?"_

As Tony replaced the card, Parker said, "Wow, why couldn't I get a question like that?" Hayley smiled and squeezed his hand tightly.

Tony took a deep breath, "I'll keep it clean," indicating the two children. He sat poised, stone-faced. Then, without moving his body or head, he broke into a broad smile. Amidst applause, he raised his hand, pointing his finger to his smile. He nodded, "You know it, baby!"

Tony slid the box over towards Hayley. Still holding onto Parker's hand under the table, she reached in and pulled out a card. "Oh...so boring," she breathed. _"What is your middle name? And why?"_

"Does Parker know?" Gibbs asked. When Parker looked at him, Gibbs smiled slightly and winked.

Hayley's hair flowed in the air as she turned and asked, "I don't know. Do you?"

Parker slowly smiled and nodded.

Smiling, Hayley said, "My middle name comes from my maternal grandmother." Temperance's breath seemed to freeze in her chest and her vision tunneled down until she could only see Parker and Hayley's faces when she heard Hayley's lilting voice say, _**"Elizabeth."**_


	44. A Perfect Knight

Seeley's stocking-clad feet slid across the kitchen linoleum. The chill air had raised tiny goose bumps on his arms, even though he had built a roaring fire in the fireplace. No lights washed over the scene with their unnatural illumination. The flickering glow of the fire was enough to light his surroundings. It wasn't bright enough to read a book, but he could see the shapes of furniture and other accoutrements of his home. Of course, if he had wanted to keep the room warm, all he had to do was close the sliding glass door leading out to the balcony. He looked at the chaise lounge out on the deck. Parker sat, leaning against the cushioned back. Hayley rested with her back against his chest. Seeley smiled sorrowfully as he saw them shivering in the cold. He turned back to the saucepan full of warming milk and gently stirred the white liquid. Seeley set the wet spoon into the holder and reached for the heat control knob on the stove. Turning the knob to the _'Low'_ setting, he watched as the blue flame of the natural gas transformed into a sliver encircling the burner.

He moved over to the cupboard and, after poking around in the darkness, removed the thermos. He smiled as he heard the familiar _'Hisss'_ of the inrushing air as he twisted the cap loose. Turning to the already hot teakettle, he poured the hot water into the Thermos. After replacing the now considerably lighter teakettle, he picked up the spoon and measured out one…two…three tablespoons of cocoa and set about the business of mixing the warmed milk and chocolate powder together. The sweet aroma of chocolate mixed with the warm milk and filled his nostrils. When he couldn't see any more clumps of powder, he raised the spoon to his lips, tasting the mixture. _'Needs more,'_ he thought. He added another tablespoon to the liquid and began the blending process again. After a moment, he tasted his brew again. He smiled in satisfaction at the taste.

Seeley emptied the water from the thermos into the sink. He shook the container upside down, trying to make sure all the water had drained. He turned off the burner and poured the hot chocolate into the thermos. He was quite proud of himself when he saw there were about four extra cups of the sweet liquid. He poured some of the liquid treat into the three cups sitting on the counter, and then he replaced the saucepan back upon the stove, covering it with the lid. He twisted the cap of the thermos on tight, but not so tight only he might be able to remove it. He set the thermos aside and took stock of his preparations, pointing at each item, _'Thermos check. Cups…check. Parker's bedspread …check.'_ He moved over to the sofa, picked up the bed spread and moved to the glass doors.

* * *

Parker could feel her shivering. Even though he wanted this to last forever, he knew they should be moving back inside. But that would mean he would have to go to his bedroom on this floor, while she would be going to sleep upstairs in Bones and Dad's bed. His father would be sleeping on the couch.

"We should go back inside," Parker said. "You're cold." Of course, he was shivering just as much as she.

Hayley sighed, "Just a little while longer," she pulled his arms tighter around her. "I want as much of this as I can get," she burrowed her back closer into his chest. "So I can remember what it's like when you're gone."

Parker squeezed her tighter and kissed her hair dusting her shoulder.

"Is this weird?" she asked. "I mean we're like cousins, aren't we?"

Before Parker could say anything, they heard Seeley's voice at the screen door, "Knock, knock." Parker and Hayley jumped slightly at the sound. The squeal of the screen door sliding open seemed loud over the easy listening music coming from the outside speakers. "Hands where I can see them," Seeley said as he stepped onto the wooden deck.

"Daaaad…" Parker whined. Then he stopped at the sight of his father. "What's that?"

The dancing fire from inside painted Seeley with a flickering gold light. He shrugged, "Oh this?" he bounced the fabric up and down a couple of times. "It's your bedspread." He moved to maneuver himself next to the chaise. At Hayley and Parker's movements to disengage, Seeley motioned for them to stop. "Sit…sit," he said as he began spreading the covering out. As he laid the spread over the two teens, he said, "Now, I'm going to trust there isn't going to be any funny stuff going on underneath this." Hayley giggled as Seeley did a fair job tucking the two in. He looked at Parker, "Remember, I'm going to be right inside. And you'll never know when I'll be watching."

The spread felt warm to the two teenagers. "It's so warm," Hayley remarked just this side of awe. "How did…?" she began.

"I had it by the fire before I brought it out," Seeley explained.

Hayley smiled as Parker said, "Thanks, Dad."

Seeley stood up, admiring his handiwork. Catching the tune of Van Morrison's _'Have I Told You Lately,'_ Seeley said, "I know this isn't your style of music…"

Hayley snuggled further down into the bedspread, "That's okay, Uncle Booth. Sometimes it's good to have soft sounds around."

"Yeah," Parker agreed. "You'd probably get evicted if we played some of our music this late at night."

"Well, even if we did, they like having an FBI agent in the community." Seeley paused, "But let's not tempt them." He moved back into the condo.

"Thanks, Uncle Booth," Hayley called after him. Parker followed with his own thanks to his father. "So what do you think?" she asked Parker. "Weird or not?"

"I don't know if it's weird," Parker said. "I just know I like it."

"What's weird?" Seeley's voice surprised them again. "You two are awfully jumpy tonight," he teasingly noted. He smiled as he held his right hand, holding both cups of hot chocolate, out to Hayley. After she took a cup with a smile, and thanks, Seeley handed the other to Parker. "What's weird?" Seeley asked again.

"Well," Hayley started, "is it weird that Parker and I are…you know?"

Seeley smiled as he placed the thermos on the deck close to the chaise. "Well, it's not like you two are getting married or anything." At the silence that greeted him, as well as the sad looks, Seeley thought of another tack. "But even if that is in the cards," he emphasized, "_**at**_ _**a**_ _**later**_ _**time**_." When he was sure he had their attention, "Technically, we're not family."

"Who's not family?" Parker asked.

"Hayley and me and you," Seeley said simply. At their uncomprehending looks, Seeley continued, "I mean we're not blood relatives. We're only related by marriage." They still didn't get it. "If Temperance and I weren't married, and Russ and Amy weren't married, you," he pointed to Parker, "would be her," he motioned to Hayley; Seeley took a deep breath, "mother's boyfriend's sister's boyfriends' son." He pointed to Hayley, "And you would be, his," nodding to Parker, "father's girlfriend's brother's girlfriend's daughter." Seeley looked towards the night sky, bouncing his head from side to side, mentally tracing the path.

"Huh?" Parker and Hayley said in unison.

Seeley shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You're only related by one of your relatives being married to the other's relative."

"You sure?" Parker said.

Seeley started the head bouncing again. When it appeared he had reached the end of the trail, he nodded, "Absolutely." He started to move back into the condo. Before crossing the threshold, he looked back at them, "You kids have a good night." He moved to the doorway, and then leaned back, "But not _**too**_ good a night."

"Thanks, Dad," Parker called.

"Thanks, Uncle Booth," Hayley called.

The two of them started to giggle as the screen door closed with a screech.

* * *

The fire warmed Seeley quicker than he had expected. He hadn't realized the difference in temperature between here in the condo and outside on the deck. While it was nowhere near freezing, the nighttime temperature this time of year could drop into the low 50s, sometimes even into the 40s. He made a mental note to bring them in after another hour or so. He picked up his own cup and carefully sipped the hot liquid. Seeley moved over to the sofa and sat down, putting his feet up on the coffee table. He sipped more of the hot chocolate and gazed into the fire. The flames leapt and danced, throwing shadows undulating across the walls, floor, ceiling and pieces of furniture. An occasional hiss of released steam escaped from the wood. _'Must have been greener than I thought.'_ An occasional _'Pop'_ seemed to punctuate parts of the symphony of the hissing wood. The weekend had been terrific so far. _'The only thing that could possibly make it better would be if Temperance were here with me now.'_ He breathed deeply. Snippets of memories of his wife filled his mind. He could see her, in his mind's eye, the way her hair danced around her shoulders whenever she would turn her head and smile at him; the way she looks wearing one of his dress shirts and his white athletic socks bunched up around her ankles – her hair down, dusting her shoulders; the confidence and competence she showed at the firing range as she held his Tango 51, looking downrange. Like video clips, they played through his mind, one after the other. _'A Greatest Hits Collection'_ strung together.

"Seeley?" Temperance's groggy voice pulled his eyes to the top of the stairs.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. He saw her standing at the top of the stairs. Wrapped in their bedspread. The bouncing light from the fire seemed to caress her. "I'm sorry," he said. "Did I make too much noise?"

She shook her head, "No," she started to descend the stairs. Seeley could see her feet, clad in his white athletic socks move from riser to riser. He started to get up, when Temperance shook her head again, "No…you look comfortable. I'll be right there." Then, almost belatedly she asked, still in her groggy _'just woke up'_ voice, "You made a fire?"

Seeley smiled, "Yeah," he sat back and looked out to the deck. He could see Parker and Hayley moving around on the chaise. He discerned the movements weren't sexual in nature and turned his attention back to his wife, still wrapped in the bedspread moving towards him.

"Stomach giving you trouble?"

Now at the sofa with Seeley, she shook her head. Almost accusingly, she said, "The bed's too big." She slid onto the couch, facing the fire, resting her head atop Seeley's thigh. "Too empty," she breathed.

Seeley moved his arm from the back of the couch to his wife. His hand moved to caress her cheek. She accepted the gentle stroking with a coo. Eyes closed, she snuggled her head tighter into him. He heard her sniff the air, "Is that hot chocolate?"

"Yeah," Seeley said softly. "You want some? There's another cupful still in the pan."

"Don't get up," she said as she reached her hand out for the cup in his other hand. He smiled as she grasped both the cup and his hand, drawing the cup to her lips. After she tentatively took a sip, he could see her lips moving; judging the taste. His smile grew broader as she took a bigger gulp from the cup. "Where are the lovebirds?" She asked, although she still didn't open her eyes.

"Out on the deck," Seeley said, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"What are they doing out there? Isn't it cold?" she shivered in empathetic response.

"They're trying to make their time last a little longer."

"Mmmmmmm?" Temperance seemed to purr.

"They come in, they go their separate ways. Parker to his room, Hayley upstairs." Seeley shrugged. "So they stay outside, they can stay in each other's arms...at least for a few more moments."

"But they'll get cold!" Temperance admonished.

"I gave them a thermos of hot chocolate and they've got a bedspread to keep the chills away," Seeley said. "I just wanted to give them as much time as they need," he paused. "As much time as they can hold onto."

"That's my hopeless romantic," Temperance sighed, smiling.

After a few moments, she turned her head back to face the fire, "Hey Seeley?" Temperance said.

"Mmmmm?" he said.

"Remember when Cricket told us she and Jon haven't slept apart in years?" she slid her arm under his leg and angled it back up between his outstretched legs. Her hand, resting upon his knee, slowly began a caress of his kneecap.

"Yeah?"

"At first I thought it was an unrealistic way to live…"

"And now?"

"Now I'm thinking of only scheduling my book tours around your vacation time."

Seeley smiled, "Or I can schedule my vacation time around your book tours." He paused, and then continued, "Of course when the baby comes…"

"We'll take him with us," Temperance said simply.

"We'll take him with us," Seeley repeated as he leaned in and kissed her hair.

* * *

"So what was so important for Chaz to come over today?" Temperance sighed. She was shocked at how comfortable this couch was. Especially as she had never been able to capture this contented feeling before. Then again, her husband was sharing the time and space now.

Seeley's head jerked up from his gentle dozing. After a moment, he said, "You know how we've got surveillance on Torres' boat?

Temperance nodded, "Uh huh," she murmured.

"It was a piece of something we picked up this afternoon. Evidently something's happening to his speed boats down in Florida."

"Something?"

Seeley shook his head, "Sounds like someone is taking them out."

"Who?"

"Don't know. Could be a rival gang, or a competitor in the drug trade…"

"What do Gibbs and the others think?"

"Not sure. Ziva thinks," Seeley stopped.

After a moment, Temperance nudged, "Ziva thinks what?"

"She thinks it might be Jon and Cricket. Or just Jon following through on his threat."

"What threat?"

"You know," Seeley went into an impersonation of Jon, "Three days…you got three days to come clean." He continued, "How many boats can you afford to lose?"

Temperance smiled, "That's not bad," she giggled. "You ever do that impersonation in front of him?"

"Come on, Temperance," Seeley said. "You know me better than that." He paused. "Of course not."

"So what do you think? Is it something Jon would do? Have there been any injuries?"

Seeley shrugged. "It's something he would do. If he was sure we've got the guilty people."

"Which we do," Temperance said.

"And if he could do it without injuring or killing somebody else." Seeley paused again. "Which we don't know if there have been any injuries."

Temperance yawned, "Well, next time you talk to Jon, just ask him. He'll tell you the truth."

"Yeah," Seeley said dully.

"What?" Temperance asked.

"I'm not sure if I want to know." Seeley continued, "I mean, is he a good guy or a bad guy if he did it? And what does that make me if, after I find out he did it, I still think he's a good guy?"

"It makes you human, Seeley. It means you believe in the eventual fairness of the world. And sometimes, justice, for the lost, like the Serras - Rosalia, Olivia and Celia requires rough justice." She paused, "Vigilantism is never the answer, Seeley. Jon knows that. But sometimes, people need to be pushed to do what's right."

"But is it right? Who am I, or Jon, or you to be the arbiter of what is right?"

"It's a judgment call. Is it right to give witness protection deals to hit men so they will give information on their mob bosses? Where's the justice for the people they killed? You can say that we got the one who ordered the hit, but the person who actually took the life…where's the justice for him? He could have said no. Could have refused the contract. But instead, he took a life. And now he gets off free, in a new identity, courtesy of the United States Government."

Not hearing a response from her husband, she continued, "It's like that quotation you like…from Edmund Burke. _'All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing.'_ You're a good man, Seeley Booth. And so is Jon. I have more confidence in your moral values to do what's right and good than most people I've met. And that includes prosecutors, judges and our elected government. She paused, "You're the Perfect Knight. Defender of the Faith. Protector of the Weak."

"Would a _'Perfect Knight'_ really be so conflicted?" Seeley asked, more to himself than her.

"Of course," Temperance said. "He knows he's only human. He knows his knowledge is imperfect and thus must rely on his wisdom and faith to do what's right."

"You're talking an awful lot about faith. What's up with that?" Seeley asked.

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter if I believe in a Creator. I believe in you."

Seeley smiled, "So you think I'm a Knight?"

"In standard-issue FBI armor," she singsonged. "But I'm not sure I fit the part of a princess."

"You don't," Seeley said flatly. At Temperance's gasp of surprise, he continued, "I mean you're beautiful enough to be a princess."

"But?" she prodded.

"You're my lover…wife…partner. Not someone who needs to be saved. You're someone who will stand beside me and help fight against the foes of our Universe with me."

"That's a pretty even-handed way of looking at things," she smiled. "I never knew you were a latent feminist."

"It's not that," he said. "I've been around long enough to know that sometimes," he paused, and then continued, "Even a Knight needs to be rescued."

Temperance's smile grew broader. She turned her head into his thigh as she murmured with pleasure, "That's _good_…"

His arm stroked her through the bedspread as he closed his eyes and smiled.


	45. Case Closed?

Week 2 - Sunday Afternoon

* * *

The sun emerged from behind the white cotton puffball of a cloud, warming Seeley. He turned his face toward the light; eyes closed, his skin seemed to drink in the radiance. The sun glinted off his sunglasses as, seated on the bench, he could hear the gentle rustling of the leaves in their trees. The cicadae added their high-pitched buzz to the late springtime melody. The carnival sound of the pipe organ from the carousel drifted in from behind him and then wafted away on the gentle breeze. A few honks of displeasure from the ducks pierced the air as they drifted on the man-made pond's surface.

He leaned back into the end of the bench. His left arm rested on the end rail, while his right arm draped atop the wooden slat along the back. He smiled as he remembered the first time they had come here as more than just partners. It was shortly after he had awoken from his coma. Pam had shot him, and Temperance had stayed with him. Helping him gain his strength back. Parker was with them that first day. As he was here now. Although today, Hayley vied for his son's attention along with Temperance and him.

Seeley moved his head back towards the pond and opened his eyes. Sure enough, there was Parker and Hayley on the far side of the pond, walking hand in hand. He inhaled deeply. The smell of the grass, trees, flowers and even the pond filled his nostrils. The ducks lazily scooted along the water's surface, not even a ripple danced along the water. At least not until a young boy spun a slice of bread, like a Frisbee, towards the raft of ducks. As the bread slapped atop the surface, most of the ducks angrily honked and moved away. _'Must have gotten their fill.'_ Seeley thought. He could see other couples, families and one or two lone individuals taking in the serenity of the pond.

Her voice came from behind him, "Keeping track of the young Lovers?" Temperance said lightly.

Seeley turned to his wife, "Just making sure they don't fall in," he smiled.

She moved towards the bench, holding an ice cream cone in each hand, one chocolate and the other strawberry. "Yes," she said sarcastically. "From here you're in the perfect position to rescue them." She passed in front of him, offering the chocolate cone to him.

He reached out for the offered treat, "Thank you."

She sat next to him on the bench, leaning into him. His arm absently shifted from the bench to encircle his wife's shoulder; his hand rested upon her chest, just above her breasts. The fingers of her unoccupied left hand drifted up and began stroking his forearm, being careful not to dislodge his bandage. "Are you sure it's all right we didn't get ice cream for them?" Seeley's fingers began a light caress of her chest just below her neck.

Seeley licked around the circumference of the ball of ice cream. "Parker has money. If they want some ice cream they can get their own."

"I thought Parker used all of his money on the ring?" Temperance's tongue reached out and dug into her frozen treat.

Seeley nodded, still attacking the chocolate globe. "He did. But then I gave him fifty dollars to take her to a movie or something last night."

"Last night?"

"Of course that was when I was thinking he was going to the mall after dinner," Seeley explained.

"You didn't ask for it back?" Temperance asked ironically.

Seeley shrugged.

The two sat in comfortable silence as they each assaulted their snacks. After awhile, "We've got a busy day tomorrow," Temperance said as she picked gently at Seeley's bandage.

"Mmmmm," Seeley agreed. "Get the stitches out," he flexed his forearm in her hand. He continued, "Have the doc look at your wounds, see how they're healing. Don't you have an appointment with the baby doctor as well?"

Temperance nodded. "At least yesterday and today I haven't had any morning sickness. Maybe that's gone for good now."

"Things are looking up," Seeley acknowledged. "How are your clothes fitting?"

Ignoring the question, Temperance said, "How are you doing?" She continued, "With the prospect of Parker leaving?"

With his tongue, Seeley jammed the remnants of the ice cream down into the cone. "Better," he said. "I needed this weekend to come to terms with him leaving."

"And have you?" Temperance asked. The sound of her cone crunching seemed loud in the calm bubble surrounding them.

Seeley smiled, "I'm learning to appreciate all of the changes Life will throw our way."

Temperance smiled, leaning closer into her husband.

* * *

"Got a question for you," Temperance said.

"What's on your mind?" Seeley asked.

"Well, with the case pretty much at a standstill, if we can get the Federal Attorneys to release the remains, I'd like to pay for the funeral expenses," Temperance said.

After a moment, Seeley said, "I didn't hear a question in there."

She jabbed at his ribs with her elbow, "My question is," she said, being more precise with her words. "What do you think? Nobody else will do it. Their only known relative, her husband and the girls' father, is already dead."

"Well," Seeley said. "We can certainly afford it. But, you know, your involvement won't just stop at contributing money."

"How so?"

"For the same reason you want to pay for the funeral, I doubt if anyone else will step up to make the arrangements." He paused a moment. "Getting the burial plot, arranging for the service, flowers…Do you want to take on the responsibility, and take the time to make sure the funeral arrangements go smoothly?"

She nodded, her hair rustling along the crook of Seeley's shoulder. "Yes, I think so. I think it's important they be laid to rest appropriately."

Seeley smiled, "Since when are you worried about funerals and being _'laid to rest'_? You've always discounted the possibility of life after death?"

"The study of various religions and their impact on humanity are part of anthropology. I know many religions believe in the afterlife. And while it's comforting to think we will somehow go on after we die, I haven't seen any tangible proof."

"So why," Seeley asked, "do you want to make sure Rosalia, Celia and Olivia are laid to rest properly?"

"Just in case," Temperance said. Seeley smiled. She continued, "And funerals are actually more for the living. To help them accept and move on from the person's passing."

"But…"

"I just don't want them to fade away like somebody's trash left out in the rain. They were somebody's mother, children, wife, friends." Temperance said.

After a moment, Seeley said, "Then I think you should do it." "And I'll help you," he said more softly.

Temperance sat up, turned and looked at him, "Yeah?"

Seeley nodded, "Yeah…we'll put fliers up, inviting those in the community who knew them."

Temperance leaned in and kissed her husband. Not a passion-filled, tongue-dueling prelude to sex kind of kiss. A gentle, heartfelt kiss the two of them could be happy if it went on for days kind of kiss. She smiled as they broke apart, and then leaned back into her husband. "The first thing I need to do is find out where Hector is buried."

Seeley said, matter-of-factly, "All Souls Cemetery." Temperance bolted upright. Shocked, she turned to him. He continued, "In Germantown, Maryland." Temperance looked at him; an expression of unbridled Love filled her face.

The sound of Seeley's cell phone broke the spell. Almost embarrassed at the public display of emotion, Temperance turned away and saw Hayley and Parker had almost made it completely around the pond. They happily waved toward Temperance and Seeley. Temperance smilingly returned the wave as Seeley looked at the cell's screen. His sense of contentment vanished as he read the Caller ID. He looked at Temperance as she turned back to him, "Forwarded from work," he explained as he flipped the phone open and raised it to his ear. Temperance's smile faded, but just a bit as she pointed towards the two children. Seeley nodded as his wife rose and began moving towards Parker and Hayley.

She heard Seeley say, not kindly, "Special Agent Seeley Booth," as she moved out of earshot.

* * *

"You two have a nice walk?" Temperance asked as she moved closer to Parker and Hayley. Hayley's face seemed radiant. Absently, Temperance thought_, 'Is that how I look when I'm talking about Seeley?'_

Hayley chirped, "Oh yes!" as she swung her and Parker's clasped hands back and forth. Parker himself seemed just as cheerful as his partner.

"I know this isn't the most exciting way to spend a Sunday afternoon…" Temperance started. Parker and Hayley looked at each other, silent secrets passing between them.

"We don't mind, Bones," Parker said. "We know how when you get old you need to slow down some."

Temperance's mouth comically opened in shock. It was only when Hayley and Parker started to giggle she realized Parker had been kidding with her. Her mind searched for a witty comeback, but after running them through in her mind, she realized most of them would have too hurtful considering the situation. Things like Parker being alone during cold winter nights, and such. She decided to just accept the gentle ribbing, and the spirit in which it was intended. "Yes…well. Someday you'll be as old as us, and then you'll understand."

Hayley shook her head in confusion. Parker looked toward his father, "What's Dad doing?"

Temperance turned to her husband. Even from this distance, she could see his mind working on a problem. But his expression seemed more serious. Almost grave. As though the rest of the world had suddenly vanished. There was only him and the person on the other end of the phone. "He got a call from work," Temperance started.

"Is he going to have to go into the office?" Hayley interrupted.

Temperance shook her head, "I don't know," she said absently. Did he seem covered in darkness? At least in a darker place than the three of them. She looked up. _'No, just an illusion.'_ The sun had crawled back behind a cloud. By a quirk of optics, he was in the shadow of the cloud, while Parker, Hayley and she were still in the sunlight. She turned back to the two teens. Attempting to lighten her mood she asked, "So, have you two thought about dinner?" Where would you like to go?"

The three of them began trudging up the hillside towards Seeley. He had completed the call and was now twirling the phone between his thumb and index finger and then tapping it upon his thigh. Temperance could see he was lost in thought.

"Do we have to go someplace all vegetarian," he let the last syllable draw out and then finished it off, "eee?"

Temperance looked at him questioningly, "Is that even a word?" she asked.

"He does that all the time, Aunt Temperance," Hayley said. "Just makes words up."

"I don't know if it's a real word. But it should be," Parker said.

Temperance smiled, "No, we don't have to go someplace health conscious." At the two teen's expressions of relief, she added, "Although it wouldn't hurt us if we did."

"Well," Parker said. "What are you and Dad hungry for?"

Without even thinking about it, "A big, juicy cheese burger…dripping with grease from the meat and melting cheese. Topped with mayonnaise, sautéed onions and barbeque sauce." She paused a moment, then added, "And Fries."

"Jeez, Bones," Parker said. "I can hear my arteries hardening already."

Temperance smiled, remembering the first time she heard that quote. But she couldn't quite remember who said it. _'It was the day Seeley was released from the hospital. Jon and I brought him lunch. Was it Seeley? Or was it Jon?'_ She looked at the startled teens. "What? I'm pregnant. I have cravings."

As they neared Seeley, Parker said, "I thought that was just an old wives' tale."

Seeley, coming back from his thoughts, "What was an old wives' tale?"

"That pregnant women have odd cravings," Hayley said.

Seeley smirked; nodding his head, as he stood, he almost growled, "Yeah, they do."

"Hey!" Temperance scolded.

"You have to go in to work today Dad?" Parker asked.

"What? No!" Seeley said. "We've got the rest of the day." He looked from one to the other. "What's next?"

"How about dinner," Temperance said, ignoring Parker and Hayley's eye rolls. "Afterwards, a movie. And then we'll take Hayley and Parker home?"

Seeley nodded, "Sounds good." He looked to the two children, "Sound good to you guys?"

Parker and Hayley nodded toward each other and then to Seeley. Parker said, "Before we go, can Hayley and I take one last ride on the carousel?"

Seeley looked to Temperance. Reading acknowledgement in her eyes, he nodded and then cocked his head back towards the merry-go-round. Parker and Hayley broke into smiles as they ran, hand-in-hand, towards the circus-like music.

Seeley and Temperance watched them run for a moment before Seeley said, "I need to make a couple of calls before we go."

Temperance turned to him, "What is it? Does it have anything to do with the call?"

Seeley nodded. He held up the cell phone and waved it back and forth. "That was Eduardo Torres." Temperance looked alternatively shocked and curious. Seeley continued, "He's coming in tomorrow morning with four people who have confessed to the murders."

"Four?" Temperance said.

Seeley nodded in acknowledgement. "He says he doesn't know where the other one is."

"The guy they let off in South Carolina?"

"Yeah," Seeley said. "He says they'll all confess, submit DNA, the whole smash."

"How did he get them to do that?" Seeley looked at her. She continued, "Money."

Seeley nodded. "I'm guessing he's paying them to come forward. He's pretty sure they won't get the death penalty, so he's paying them to go to jail."

Temperance nodded in understanding. "And he'll probably make sure their families are taken care of as well."

"Or he convinced them he would have them _'taken care of''_ if they didn't come forward."

"Isn't that what I just said?" Temperance said.

"No, Bones," Seeley said exasperatedly, falling back into using his old pet name for her. "Taken care of…killed."

"Oh…" Temperance said, now fully understanding. Then she thought of something, "What about Corporal Cruz? The case NCIS is working?"

Seeley shrugged his shoulders, "He says he'll be bringing the murder weapon in. One of the four stole it from the missing guy before they dropped him off."

"So he's blaming a potentially non-existent person for that murder as well," reasoned Temperance.

"Sounds like it," Seeley agreed. He added as they began walking towards the carousel. "I've got to call Gibbs, Chaz and Jon."

"Well, we'll also need to shuffle tomorrow's Doctor's appointments around as well."

"You're keeping the appointment with the obstetrician," Seeley started.

Temperance said, "It depends on when Torres is coming in." At Seeley's stubborn look she added, "Look, you're going to need someone to take the DNA swab. And I'm not going to miss the questioning." Seeley looked even more adamant. She continued, "Those appointments are just guidelines. There are countries around the world where women don't see any doctors up to and including childbirth. It can wait."

Seeley, realizing he wasn't going to win this one, sighed, "Okay."


	46. Insomnia

Week 2 - Sunday Night

* * *

Seeley could not sleep.

He toyed with the idea of just giving up and going downstairs to either exercise to exhaustion or get on the computer and work. His mother's words echoed in his mind. Every time, as a young boy, he stood dressed in his pajamas in front of his mother complaining about not being tired or able to sleep, she would say, _'Then go back to bed, close your eyes and just rest.'_ And every time he would trudge back to bed, sure that he would be counting the minutes until it was the appropriate time for all growing boys to rise. And every time he was asleep within moments.

Seeley looked to his right. In the light of the digital clock, _'12:54'_, he could see her. Not just her form or outline. In the red glow of the clock, he could see her hair, dusting her beaten down pillow. Her white cotton camisole, light against her tanned skin. Her white cotton panties riding upon her hips. She lay on her right side, her back to him. He could see her curled up into her semi-fetal position, legs drawn up slightly. Though hidden by her body, he could see them, in his mind's eye, her hands almost clasped together in front of her, near her chest. He smiled at the remembrance of seeing her in that position on those rare occasions he would get up in the middle of the night. It was different when he came home late. He would softly pad around the bedroom in the semi-darkness as he disrobed, trying to avoid waking her. Those times she always slept on her back. As though making sure nothing could sneak up on her in her dreams. It was only when Seeley crawled into bed that she would turn to face him. Reaching for his arm, she would pull it behind her head. Snuggling into the crook of his arm, she would hold his left forearm and bicep as she nestled her head upon his right shoulder. He would hear her inhale deeply through her nose, and then softly kiss his upper chest, near his gunshot scar, with a sigh. Later, if Seeley awoke, he would find her with her back to him, but still close. In her subconscious, she knew he would protect her. Nothing could ambush her with him at her back.

No, he did not need the light to see her. He did not need the light to know his right arm was there. He just knew.

* * *

Temperance quickly pushed her torso up from the mattress. She inhaled deeply through her nostrils, leaning her head back. Looking around groggily, she could see Seeley, watching her. Turning away from him, she worked her mouth, stifling a yawn before saying, "Sorry."

As she moved her legs to drop over the edge of the bed, raising her into a sitting position, Seeley said softly, "It's okay." He paused a moment, "Morning Sickness again?" he asked worriedly.

Temperance shook her head as she tentatively stood up from the bed, "No," she said. "Just need to go to the bathroom."

Seeley watched as she, completely without modesty or affectation moved towards the bedroom door. He found it unusually endearing to see her so lacking in pretension. She disappeared through the open door. After a moment, Seeley heard the bathroom door close, and then after another moment's pause, the splash of falling liquid. He adjusted his position on the bed, raising his torso a bit and laid his head back upon the upraised pillow against the headboard. The flush of the commode prepared him for the return of his wife.

She seemed to stagger weakly as she moved back towards the bed. _'Trying to do it all with her eyes closed so she doesn't completely wake up,'_ Seeley thought, amused. He smiled at the sight of his wife's wobbling walk. Seeley spotted an expanse of skin between the bottom of the camisole and the top of her panties. Her growing belly, their son or daughter, was starting to show. Temperance crawled back onto the bed, pulling the smooth coversheet over her. She looked like a blind crab hunting its prey as she moved around the bed, searching for Seeley. Once found, she wordlessly nested alongside him as she burrowed beneath his arm. Once she had found her most satisfying position, and kissed his chest, she sighed in contentment.

"Sorry to wake you," she mumbled into his chest. Her breath on his chest felt warm, soothing.

He subtly shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I was already awake."

Her voice, almost dreamy, answered back, "Can't sleep?"

"Shh," Seeley said softly. "I'm almost there," he fibbed. There was no reason she should lose sleep.

He felt her leg move over and lay atop his. She kissed his chest again, and then he felt the weight of her forehead, cheek and chin softly settle atop his chest.

Seeley's mind drifted through the scenes of the day. Brunch, and then dinner with Temperance, Parker and Hayley. The afternoon at Hillside Park. His telephone conversation with Torres. His conversations with Gibbs, Chaz, Sollars. And finally, the conversation with Jon.

* * *

The phone rang. Once…twice…three times. Seeley heard the connection just after the third ring. "Hello," the man's familiar voice traveled through the speaker held up to Seeley's ear.

"Hey, Jon," Seeley said. "It's me."

"No kidding, Seel," Jon's voice dripped with sarcasm. "You think I've got Alzheimer's or something? I can't read the Caller ID?"

Seeley smiled in spite of himself, "Well, you know you're getting to that age where it's tough to tell sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah," Jon shot back. "You'll be lucky if you're half as sharp as I am at this age. As a matter of fact, even now…"

Seeley interrupted, "We got a break in the case."

After a slight pause, "Really? What kind of break?"

Seeley continued, "Torres called me a little while ago. He's going to be bringing in four of the perpetrators tomorrow morning."

"Four?" Jon asked.

Seeley nodded. From his position outside the restaurant, he could see Temperance, Parker and Hayley through the window sitting in one of the booths, laughing at a joke one of them had told. "Yeah. He says the other one is the guy they dropped off in South Carolina."

"You realize, of course, that he's more than likely dead." Jon said. It was a statement, not a question.

Seeley nodded again. "Yeah. And it's doubtful we'll ever see his remains. They probably dumped his body overboard in the middle of the ocean."

Jon asked, "Well, at least we got the case wrapped up, right?"

"Yeah," Seeley said, although without any trace of satisfaction in his voice.

"Something on your mind, Seel?" Jon asked. Silence on the line as Seeley agonized over his decision. "Go ahead and ask, Seel. You have to."

Seeley took a breath, "Did you have anything to do with Torres giving up his men?"

"What makes you think that?" Jon asked.

"We've got surveillance on his boat from Saturday afternoon."

"And?"

"On it, he's ranting about something happening to two of his boats," Seeley said.

"And you think I did it?"

"Jon," Seeley said, rubbing his eyes. "I know your capabilities. I know you've got demolition experience…"

"What happened to the boats?" Jon asked.

Seeley shook his head, "I don't know…"

"Then what are you going on about my capabilities then? You don't even know what happened to his boats!" Jon said.

"I know you," Seeley said matter-of-factly. "I know two boats have been either destroyed or disabled…"

"But you don't know how! Maybe it was a competitor of his?"

"But I do know that in the NCIS interrogation room you gave him three days to come forward with information," Seeley countered. He continued, "And now, three days have passed and he's down two boats…"

"Only two?" Jon said. "Wasn't there some kind of explosion last night?"

"Okay…maybe that boat last night was his also," Seeley countered. "You're not doing a very good job deflecting blame away from yourself." Silence from Jon. Seeley continued, "And now, all of a sudden, Torres is serving up his men on a silver platter. What am I supposed to think?"

"Did you also forget that Torres has men and maybe women too, out looking for information on all of us? Think he's planning on throwing us a party?"

Seeley's head rocketed up and he looked through the restaurant window. Jon continued, "No, I didn't forget," Seeley started to pace. "We've got protection details, and we can give you a detail as well."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Seel. I've got people working on it. Hiding information about us," he paused. "_**All of us**_," he finally added. "Besides, it sounds like it's over. He's given up."

"But if you did it…if it was you," Seeley urged. "You committed a crime."

"Oh, cry me a frigging river, Seel." Jon shot back. "I think whoever took down a known drug dealer's boats did us all a favor. A misdemeanor. A civil charge. And that's if the "quote-unquote" victim files charges. If I did it. I repeat, _**if**_ I did it. There were extenuating circumstances involved. Are you going to tell me you wouldn't take action if someone was an established threat against you, Temperance or Parker?"

Seeley looked at Temperance. Now seemingly in hysterics over some joke. He looked at Parker, wearing his innocent face. Hayley laughingly slapped Parker on his shoulder in mock admonishment. Jon was right. There was not a man or woman on Earth he would not kill when it came to his wife and son's safety.

Sensing Seeley's dilemma, Jon said, "Check into it Seel. Get the police reports. Has anyone been killed? Injured? From what I hear, it's all just property damage."

Seeley looked down towards the sidewalk, nodding his head, "As far as I can tell."

"Tell you what," Jon said. "If you review the case files on the incidents, and determine a serious crime has occurred, and the evidence says I may be involved, I'll turn myself in to the local authorities."

"What?" Seeley said, shocked.

"If you think, after reviewing the case files, I did wrong, I'll turn myself in. Face the music. Stand before justice."

"Really? You would do that?" Seeley asked.

"Absolutely. But think about it, Seel. What exactly happened down here? Nobody got killed. Hell, nobody got hurt. Some boats were vandalized. And your case got solved. I can sleep at night with what I've done…or not done. If I can help you sleep better at night by taking the fall, it's a small price to pay. I would only ask one thing."

Seeley's voice cracked, "What, Dad?"

"Let's do it after Cricket is gone."

Seeley was thunderstruck. He had completely forgotten about her condition.

Jon continued, "The statute of limitations won't run out. Just let our last days and nights together be as free and happy as they can be." He paused. "There'll be plenty of time for recriminations and regrets after."

His eyes wet, Seeley nodded, "Yeah, Dad. Anything for you and Mom."

Jon's voice returned to its laughing timber, "Thanks. She'd be thrilled to hear you call her that."

Seeley raised his eyes to the horizon. He rubbed the tears away and smiled as he said, "I'll just have to call her that more often." He rubbed his nose as he took a steadying breath and continued, "So, you're going out on the boat for a couple of weeks? When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Jon said. "We'll pretty much be out of pocket for awhile. But we'll both be thinking of you, Temperance and Parker." He added, "And the new edition. You make sure Temperance has a healthy grandchild for us."

Seeley smiled, "I will, Dad."

* * *

Seeley's eyes opened. Temperance had not moved. She was still cradling him from the crook of his arm. He felt her breath on his chest. He felt her ribcage expand and contract with each breath. Seeley turned and looked at the clock. _'2:38'_

_'Almost,'_ he thought. _'I was almost there.'_

Seeley stroked her hair and closed his eyes again.

* * *

"I would like a cheeseburger. With two slices of cheddar cheese..." Temperance looked at the waitress. "Do you have sautéed onions? We'll pay extra if it requires more effort?"

The older woman in the pink uniform stopped writing on her pad. She looked at Temperance and smiled, "That's okay, honey. I'll make sure they throw some onions on the grill for you."

Temperance smiled. "Thank you." She turned back to the menu, "And I'd like just a dollop of mayonnaise on the top of the bun. And some French fries." She looked at the waitress, June, again. "Do you have some beef or brown gravy that you can put on them?"

Hayley coughed, still staring at Temperance with amazement.

June answered, nodding her head, "We've got some gravy we use for the open-face roast beef sandwiches that we can use."

Temperance almost seemed to coo, "Ohhh...roast beef and gravy." She looked at Seeley, "With mashed potatoes and gravy..." Seeley could almost see Temperance's saliva glands working overtime.

"Anything to drink?" June asked.

Temperance scanned the menu again. "Mmmmm...I was thinking about a milkshake, but we had those ice cream cones earlier..."

June turned to Seeley, "How does she stay so trim eating like that?" Hayley and Parker started to laugh.

Seeley, heading Temperance off, said, "She's normally a vegetarian." At June's surprised look, he continued, "But she's eating for two now." Seeley looked at Temperance and then back to June, "I think water will be fine for now."

June looked at Temperance's smile at Seeley's explanation and grinned. "Sweetie, I got just the thing for you." She turned to Seeley, "And what will you have?"

Seeley looked at the menu and then looked at his wife. Finally, with a shrug, he closed the menu. "I'll have the open roast beef sandwich," Temperance's expression turned towards ecstasy. Seeley continued, "With the sautéed carrots." Temperance's expression turned to disappointment. Seeley added, "And two scoops of mashed potatoes and gravy." Temperance looked rapturous.

She leaned towards Seeley, who met her halfway with a kiss. "Thank you," she said. Turning to Hayley and Parker she said, "Now, it isn't very good manners to steal from another's plate during dinner. So, if you should see something like that occur tonight," her eyes slid over towards Seeley and then back again. She continued, "Make sure you take it in context."

"And anything to drink?" June asked.

Looking straight at Temperance, Seeley said, "Yes, I'd like a strawberry milkshake." Temperance's eyes fluttered. He leaned towards Temperance and said in a low voice, "What do you say? You want to share a milkshake with me?"

This time it was Temperance's turn to kiss her husband. June smiled and left to place the order. Temperance noted Hayley and Parker holding hands beneath the table. She rested her hand on Seeley's thigh. To Parker and Hayley she said, "So, did you two have a good weekend?"

"Oh yes, Aunt Temperance!" Hayley smiled.

Parker agreed, "The best!" He looked from Seeley to Temperance, "Thank you both!"

"Well, maybe we can do it again before you leave," Temperance said. "You've got...what, three weeks?"

Parker nodded, "Our flight's on the 11th."

Seeley turned to Hayley, "You going to see him off at the airport?"

Hayley shrugged, "I don't know. I wish I could go all the way to the gate with him. But even if Mom and Dad bring me, we'll have to say goodbye at the security checkpoint."

Temperance looked at Seeley. He said, "Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?" Parker asked.

Seeley said, "Well, your father's a Special Agent with the FBI. He might be able to pull some strings and get Russ, Amy, Hayley and Emma to the gate."

"Really?" Parker said excitedly. "You can do that?" He looked at Hayley's excited expression.

Temperance smiled, rubbing Seeley's leg she said, "Special Agent Seeley Booth." She turned to the two teens, her smile growing. "Special."

June arrived with the drinks for the table and Parker and Hayley's salad. Seeley moved the glass with the shake over in front of Temperance. Seeing Temperance look at Seeley with such Love almost took Hayley's breath away. She looked to Parker who seemed just as enraptured with the scene.

Temperance leaned in and took the straw into her mouth. Still looking at Seeley, her eyes fluttered. Smiling, he picked up the large stainless steel mixing cup and took a drink of the strawberry beverage.

As dinner progressed the conversation was light, peppered with jokes, both teasing and self-deprecating. Until finally Parker said, in between bites, "So, Bones. What do you want for your birthday?"

"Oh Parker," Temperance said as her fork dug into one Seeley's mounds of mashed potatoes. "I don't really need or want anything."

"Why not?" Hayley asked.

Temperance shook her head. "It's really a day just like any other. Estimates are that 490,000 births occur every day. Add to that, every year on that same date an additional 490.000 people are born. The sheer numbers of births on any one day serves as evidence it's not logical to revere the day of your birth."

"You're forgetting something, Temperance," Seeley said. She, Parker and Hayley all looked to Seeley, waiting. "Remember when we went out on the boat with Jon and Cricket five years ago?"

Temperance nodded, "Most of it I've retained in my memory, yes." She picked up the large kosher pickle June had given to her, savoring the briny taste.

"Wow!" Parker said. "Did Bones have a drunken weekend?"

Temperance turned. "Not at all. It's just some memories are not as important to hang on to."

Seeley continued on, "Do you remember the night we looked at the stars and discussed the universe?"

"Yes, of course," Temperance said. "But I don't see what that..."

Hayley said, "What about the universe, Uncle Booth?"

"We were talking about our place..." Seeley looked from one to another. "Each one of us...Our place in the universe. Some people feel so small when looking at the universe."

"What about you?" Parker asked.

Seeley looked at Temperance as she turned and looked at him, finally remembering the conversation. She smiled at him, slightly nodding. Seeley continued, "I think, seeing all the billions of galaxies, just in the visible universe. And there may be many, many more that we can't see. And in all that, how many star systems have planets? How many of those planets have life on them? And how many of those planets perhaps have intelligent life?" He waited; Hayley and Parker looked at him, transfixed. Even other customers and waitresses seemed to be waiting for the answer. Seeley continued, "In all those planets and space...and in the entire world, there is only one of us." He pointed at his son, "There's only one Parker Stinson." Parker smiled. Pointing at Hayley, "There's only one Hayley Hollister." Hayley looked at Parker and smiled along with him. He looked at his wife, "Only one Temperance Booth." Temperance smiled at her husband, her mind already ceding the point. "That's why we celebrate birthdays. We're celebrating the anniversary our uniqueness took its place in the universe."

The group sat in surprised silence when the other customers and restaurant workers applauded.

After the applause had finally died down, Parker said, "Besides, Bones. Birthdays are our way of honoring those we care about, while they're still here. You wouldn't want to deprive us of the pleasure, would you?"

Temperance turned to Seeley, "Like father, like son?" Seeley shrugged, smiling at his wife. He popped a forkful of sautéed carrots into his mouth. Temperance turned back to Parker. "You want to get me something for my birthday?" Parker nodded with interest. "Something I'll like and treasure for the rest of my life?" Now Hayley was listening intently as well. Pausing for dramatic effect, Temperance said, "I'd like to have another weekend with all of us, just like this."

* * *

Seeley opened his eyes. Temperance still lay in his arms. Her touch stirred such contentment within him. He thought about the conversation with Temperance, Hayley and Parker earlier tonight about birthdays and each of their uniqueness. _'In all the universe, how could I have been so lucky to find her? She may not believe in a Creator. But what kind of a monstrous coincidence would this be if there weren't?'_ he thought.

Seeley kissed her hair. He exhaled softly. A sense of calm and contentment washed over him as he closed his eyes once more.

The digital clock changed to _'4:47'._


	47. The Joy of Undercover Work

Week 3 - Monday Morning

* * *

Interim Assistant Director-In-Charge Emerson "Butch" Sollars silently fumed as he rode the elevator from the parking garage to the Major Crimes Unit's floor. Disgustedly shaking his head, he bent his left forearm, still holding his attaché case, and glanced at his watch. _'11:20,'_ he thought, _'Damn it!'_ He sighed in aggravation; a slight growl resonated just below the sound of his exhalation. He transferred his overcoat from his other arm and likewise moved the attaché to his right hand. He had wanted to be here when the suspects turned themselves in. But…

The overhead _'Ding'_ of the floor arrival bell brought his thoughts back to the situation at hand. Booth, or at least his team, had broken the case of the murdered mother and daughters. All that remained was collecting the suspects' confessions and DNA, to strengthen the case, and then turn it over to the lawyers. The doors slid effortlessly open, accompanied by the dull thumping of the opening mechanism, revealing the deserted entryway with its glass double-doors leading into the hallway to the office proper. He moved purposefully toward the door, and then stopped. Butch closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'__Choose__ your attitude,'_ he thought. After a moment's pause, he pushed the doors open.

* * *

From his desk, Special Agent Seeley Booth saw IADIC Sollars calmly stroll into the flurry of activity the office had become. Without as much as even a subtle break in his stride, he passed by the glass-walled conference room; his head arced towards the right, studying the two Hispanic men within. Seeley saw him turn his head forward again as he continued on, past DD Kelly's darkened office, finally turning up the aisle towards Seeley's office.

Seeley could only imagine what was going through Sollars' mind, _'What the hell kind of madhouse is this?' _Seeley continued the thought. _'Can't Booth control these people any better than this?'_

In truth, Seeley was not "in charge" of the office. Being only a Special Agent, it was not his responsibility to ensure the office operated efficiently. His job was to work the cases assigned to him. The task of administrating the rest of the office would fall to the Special Agent-In-Charge. That is, _if_ the Bureau actually got around to assigning one to the Major Crimes Unit. Seeley previously had never taken the time to actually count back to the last supervising agent between him and the Deputy Director. _'Who was it?'_ he thought. Then he answered himself, _'Santana. __Nine__ years ago?'_ he thought incredulously. He stood up, buttoning up his collar. Still watching his temporary boss moving towards his office, "Sollars is here," he announced to the other occupants of the room. Temperance, Chaz, and Gibbs' heads turned towards the glassed-in wall. Seeing the dark-haired man carrying the attaché case and overcoat moving towards them, they rose as well.

Sollars moved through the squalls of conversation ongoing between the agents' cubicles as well as through conference calls from a few of the desks. He smiled as he pushed the door open, allowing the cacophony of conversations to invade Seeley's previously subdued office. "I understand we've got a full house today?" he said lightly, his smile reaching his eyes.

Seeley returned the smile as he straightened his tie. "Yes, sir," he said. Continuing on, "Sorry about all the noise out there."

The door rotated closed behind him, Sollars shook his head, "No need to be." He set his briefcase down to the left of the doorway, "They're validating the confessions?"

Seeley moved from behind his desk. He nodded, "Checking out the stories. Making sure they haven't been put up to it."

Sollars draped his overcoat over the attaché, "Think they would do that? Cop to a plea that could get them life?" He opened his suitcoat and, placing his hands on his hips, he began moving towards the group of people.

"It's possible," Seeley said. "Torres could be paying them a lot of money."

Gibbs said, "Or he could threaten their families."

Sollars turned towards him. After a moment, he said, "True enough." He turned back to Seeley, almost as if he was waiting.

Seeley stepped forward, "Sorry, sir," he said. Indicating Gibbs he said, "Special Agent Gibbs with NCIS." Temperance couldn't contain her smile as Gibbs and Sollars shook hands and exchanged _'How you doings?'_ Seeley indicated Chaz, "You already know Chaz," he corrected himself, "Agent Burns."

Chaz and Sollars exchanged nods, "Chaz," Sollars noted.

"Director Sollars," Chaz responded.

Seeley noticed a playfully admonishing glare from Sollars. Seeley then indicated Temperance, "And this is my wife, Doctor Temperance Booth."

As Sollars turned towards Temperance, she was surprised at how young he was. Seeley had told her he wasn't as old as Kelly or even as old as Cullen was when he had the Deputy Director's job. But looking at him, she guessed he might be barely older than Seeley himself! Perhaps just a touch of grey dusting his temples, but other than that, and perhaps his eye color, he could have been Seeley's brother. Just much shorter. His pale eyes shone with intelligence. She didn't know why, she normally did not engage in this male greeting ritual, but for some reason she extended her hand. He took her hand and held it palm down, in the old-fashioned courtly men would use when kissing a woman's hand.

"I'm surprised at you, Booth," Sollars' eyes slid to him and then back to Temperance. "You should always present people to your wife first, and then move on to the others." He smiled and said to Temperance, "Pleased to meet you. I'm a big fan of most of your work."

Temperance returned the smile as he released her hand. "Pleased to meet you as well." She turned to Seeley, "Seeley has told me much about you."

Sollars turned to Seeley, "Oh really?"

Seeley shrugged, "Just a cursory glance."

Sollars winked, "Fair enough. Although you just met me Friday; when did you have time to look at my file?"

Seeley smiled, "There's this new thing out…called the Internet." Seeley motioned with his hands as though typing, "Just log onto the system, do a search, bingo-bango."

"Uh huh," Sollars said appraisingly.

"Which of my books did you not like?" Temperance asked, changing the subject. Usually she didn't care what people thought of her books. But Seeley seemed to like this man, and she did as well, so she wanted to make a good impression. "Perhaps I can explain the reasoning behind some of the plots and character actions?"

Sollars put his hands in his pockets. He pressed his lips together as he shook his head, "If a writer has to explain something that happened in his or her work, outside of the work in a real-life setting, then it means the work isn't very good. The work, whether it's a story, book, television show, or movie it should stand on its own and answer the questions either on the pages or on the screen. In fiction, if it happens outside the work, without at least a reference to it within the work, then as far as I'm concerned it didn't happen."

Tension began building in the room as Temperance and Sollars studied one another, until he said, "But you may be misunderstanding me." He shook his head, "I've haven't read any of your books."

Confused now, Temperance said, "Then…?"

In answer, Sollars said, "I've read both your and Booth's case files." He turned to Seeley and winked, "Just a cursory glance." He added, "The actual files."

Seeley smiled, understanding the length of time that would have taken; he had to have started much earlier than when they first met. "Point taken," he said.

Hands in his pockets again, Sollars turned back to Temperance, "It's not just you I don't read. I don't read anything in the crime novel genre," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why is that?" Temperance asked.

Again shrugging his shoulders, "Even though I'm functioning primarily as an administrator now, it's just dealing with crime and criminals all day long; I need to get away from it for awhile. Don't you do anything for fun not connected with science and criminal investigations?"

Temperance nodded, "Of course! I go on archeological digs, speak at symposiums…" At Sollars' skeptical look, she latched onto her old fallback, "I write."

"But you write about crime," Sollars said. "Don't you do anything just for fun? Completely out of your field of specialization? To escape from the rest of your world?" He looked from Temperance to Seeley and back again.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Temperance said searching for the answer he was looking for.

"Well," Sollars said. "I've got my family. I'm involved in Fantasy baseball and football leagues." He added, "I also play piano for relaxation." He nodded in Seeley's direction. "What about you?"

Seeley nodded slightly, "I've got my son, Parker," he ticked his head towards Temperance, "And my wife. I also play hockey in a house league." His eyes turned a bit wistful, "I used to restore vintage cars until I didn't have the space anymore."

Temperance caught Seeley's far-away look as he spoke of his old hobby.

Sollars turned to Chaz, who responded, "Jules and I are big videogamers."

"Shoot 'em ups?" Sollars asked.

Chaz shook his head, "More wizardry and swordplay."

"How about you?" Sollars asked Gibbs.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, "I used to build boats."

"A shipwright?" Temperance asked.

He smiled, "More a boatwright than large ships." Seeing Temperance's questioning look, he added, "Although I've gotten away from that aspect of woodworking. I've been doing more detailed work lately. Building toys for children's charities."

Temperance couldn't contain her surprise, "Just to fill up the time?"

"Not at all," Gibbs said. He shook his head, "This business will eat you up if you don't have outside interests. This job will leave a trail of broken marriages, substance abuse and a bleak view of the world. It will leave you a burnt out shell if you let it."

"Need something to take us away from the darker aspects; the constant contact with people of questionable character," Seeley added.

His point made, Sollars smiled as he looked around the group, and then spotted the coffeemaker. He pointed, "Do you mind? I just got in."

Seeley shook his head, "Not at all."

Sollars grasped the glass carafe's handle and offered it to the rest of the group. "Anybody else?" he asked. At the negative responses, he began pouring the dark liquid into a coffee cup. It was Seeley's cup, but he remained silent. Sollars brought the conversation back around to the case, "So, what have we got?"

Seeley said, "Yesterday, as you know, I got a phone call from Torres saying he had found most of the perpetrators and they would be coming in today to give themselves up."

Sollars turned away from fixing his cup of coffee to see everyone still standing. "Please," he said, motioning to them. "I'm not the President. Sit…like you normally would."

Seeley, Gibbs, Chaz and Temperance looked at each other, but still no one made a move to sit down. Finally, Sollars perched himself atop one of Seeley's two-drawer filing cabinets. That seemed to do the trick as the group went to find their original chairs. Seeley squeezed between Sollars and his desk to ease himself back behind his desk.

Sollars nodded, "I would have been here earlier, but some clown in a small plane declared an in-flight emergency and they had the rest of the air traffic circling until they could get that taken care of."

"Any ideas what it was?" Chaz asked.

Sollars shook his head, and said sarcastically, "Hey, why do I need to know? I'm only the IADIC of the Washington Bureau of the FBI." He shook his head. "It's not like _I'll_ need to know anything about potential terroristic activity."

Gibbs laughed, "This is a surprise to you? How long have you worked for the Government?"

The group, including Sollars, laughed at the rhetorical question. "And now I'm going to feel behind the power curve all day long," he groused.

After a moment, he nodded to Seeley. Seeley continued, "Torres showed up downstairs at about 9:00 this morning with," Seeley removed his note cards from his inner jacket pocket. Reading from a pink card, "Placido Garza, Luis Reyes, Tomas Alvarez and Carlos Vazquez." Sollars sipped his coffee. Seeley said, "Torres also showed up with a high-powered attorney along with some lesser lawyers." He looked at Sollars. "One Ritchie Vargas, Esq."

When Sollars looked from one to the other, obviously uncomprehending the importance, Gibbs added, "Attorney to most of the gangs in the Northern Virginia / Southern Maryland area." He added, "He's made a pretty good living defending these kinds of dirtbags. And their bosses." Sollars nodded in understanding.

Chaz added, "The other lawyers are all on staff at his," he made the air quotes sign, "_practice_. Each sat in on the questioning of the four."

"No doubt," Sollars said. "Making sure they got their stories straight." He looked to Seeley then Chaz and back to Seeley again, "How did they line up?"

Seeley nodded, "For the most part, believable."

"For the most part?" Sollars prodded.

"The stories seemed to jive. They admitted to the rapes," He shook his head, looking towards Chaz and Gibbs for confirmation. "Didn't seem rehearsed, except for one part."

"What part is that?"

"The part where the shooter, Vicente Soto, got off the boat in Charleston South Carolina." Sollars looked at Chaz and Gibbs, both nodding. "Word for word. Rehearsed."

"So, you don't think he's alive and well; wandering around South Carolina?" Sollars asked, a slight sarcastic tone to his voice.

"I think Soto was the shooter. But I think Sullivan was telling the truth when he said that Bernard killed him," Seeley said.

"Do we have the gun?" Sollars asked.

Gibbs reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a rolled up plastic bag. Holding the top, he allowed the weight of the contents to unroll the plastic, revealing it was, in fact, an evidence bag containing a handgun. Sollars leaned over towards Gibbs, extending his unencumbered hand. Gibbs leaned over and transferred the bag to Sollars' hand. "Smith and Wesson 9mm Sig," he said.

Sollars raised the bag to eye level. Examining the weapon through the plastic, he said, "I suppose it would be asking too much for there to be prints?"

Seeley shook his head, "They carried it in wrapped in rags." Seeley and Gibbs exchanged glances. Seeley added, "Our ballistics department is backed up, so I thought NCIS might be able to give us a quicker analysis." He added quickly, "If that's acceptable to you, sir."

Sollars murmured, "Don't call me sir." Gibbs, Seeley, Chaz and Temperance exchanged looks. Finally coming out of his examination of the weapon, Sollars leaned back towards Gibbs with the bag extended, "That'll be fine. Make sure you send the slugs, or what's left of them, from our case over for comparison."

Seeley noted Gibbs' almost imperceptible nod. Sollars turned to Temperance, "What about DNA?"

Temperance said, "I swabbed all four of them. We should have a match within a day or so."

"I thought running DNA usually takes longer than that?" Sollars asked.

Temperance nodded, "If we have to send it through CODIS, it does. But because we have specific samples to compare them to, it will cut down on the time."

The group sat in silence while Sollars seemed to be digesting the information as he would his breakfast. Finally, he asked Seeley, "Any chance we can get Torres' DNA?"

Seeley looked from Sollars to Temperance. He said, "I can't think of a single reason why he would agree to it. And with his lawyer sitting right there…"

"Yeah," Sollars agreed. "It would be a long shot."

"It's doubtful he would have participated in the rapes or murders," Chaz said.

Sollars stood up, "You're right," he said. "But if we had his DNA it might come in handy…possibly in other cases." He set the coffee cup down by the brewer. "No matter." He looked from one to the other, "You people did some good work on this case." He turned directly to Gibbs, "Thanks for your assistance on this…Let Seeley or me know if there's anything else we can help you with." As he moved towards his briefcase and overcoat he said, "It's been a pleasure meeting you Agent Gibbs and Doctor Booth."

Temperance nodded to his back, "You too, Director Sollars."

As he adjusted the overcoat over his arm and picked up the attaché case he said, "Butch. You all can call me Butch." He added, "Except if we're around non-law enforcement types." He reiterated to Seeley and Chaz, "Really. Good work guys. Let me know if you need anything." He started moving towards the door and then stopped, "Oh! I'm sure you've already done it, but make sure you run the case through VICAPS. We might get a hit on other, similar crimes these jokers have committed." He turned back towards the door.

"Already done," Seeley said. He stopped Sollars just before he swung the door open. "Butch," he said. "I'll stop up a bit later. There's a couple of things I need to ask you."

"About the case?"

Seeley tilted his head from side to side, "Somewhat," he said.

Sollars nodded, "Just check with Marjorie to see how my day's going, time-wise." He pushed the door open, letting in the conversational buzz from the main office. "I'll have her build some time in my schedule for you." With that, he passed the threshold and moved down the aisle way. The door swung closed behind him.

"Seems like a pretty good boss," Gibbs said.

Seeley nodded as he moved towards the door, "Yeah. Too bad he's only here temporarily." He turned to his wife, "Can you hold on a couple of minutes before going back to the Jeffersonian?"

"Sure, but I thought you wanted these samples analyzed as soon as possible?" Temperance said.

Seeley nodded, "Yeah, it can wait a couple minutes." He looked at Chaz and Gibbs, "You guys want to observe?" Both of them nodded and shrugged their shoulders. Seeley motioned for Temperance to come along with the four men.

"Where are we going?" Temperance asked.

Not answering her question, Seeley guided her through the doorway, he said, "May as well give it a shot."

* * *

The electronics room was full. In addition to all the viewing and recording devices, along with the technicians, Chaz, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee were crowded in with Temperance. This was not the observation room where she normally watched Seeley interrogate a suspect. It was a smaller room containing a bank of monitors and recording devices. No one-way glass separated this room from another. It was set up specifically for electronic monitoring. She could see scenes changing every couple of seconds on most of the monitors. Some of the scenes she recognized; the underground garage, the lobby of the Hoover building, the cafeteria. Most of the scenes, she could not place exactly where in and around the building the scene was being captured. Here was where the main building security was administered, with all the input from the various cameras from around the complex.

Only one of the monitors displayed a continuous scene. Seeley sat across a large wooden table from Torres and Vargas. It was the main conference room on the Major Crimes Unit's floor. Seeley was in the process of trying to convince Torres to submit a DNA sample.

"Look," Seeley said. "We've got five samples of DNA from the crime scene. And only four suspects in custody."

Torres shook his head, "And that's my problem?"

Seeley continued, "All I'm saying is that if you give us a sample, we can rule you out as a suspect."

"Are you calling my client a liar?" Vargas asked. "He's already told you he wasn't there. And you have nothing tying him to the crime scene." Seeley looked as though he was going to rebut the argument when Vargas continued, "Plus you've got four statements from the actual perpetrators stating he wasn't there. This sounds like a fishing expedition."

"How so?" Seeley asked.

"It sounds as though you're asking him for a DNA sample to incriminate himself in yet another crime he had nothing to do with," Vargas concluded.

"Has he been in another situation where he may be looked upon as a suspect?" Seeley asked.

"I wasn't in this situation," Torres said. "So saying I was in _another_ situation isn't right either."

Seeley looked amused, "Okay. Has he been in a _different_ situation where he may be implicated in a crime?"

"Of course not!" Vargas exclaimed. "Mr. Torres is a respected businessman…"

"Who had in his employ at least five rapists and murderers," Seeley singsonged.

"Which is not a basis for a Search Warrant for him to provide a sample," Vargas finished.

"We're getting nowhere," Temperance said, her arms folded across her chest.

"He's a pretty cool customer," Gibbs agreed. He turned to her, "He seems more talkative when he gets shaken up."

Temperance recalled the last time she had watched Torres interrogated. He was pretty calm and collected, until Jon had threatened his life, physically. "You offering to threaten his life?" she asked.

Gibbs smiled as he watched the monitor, "It's not that I'm particularly averse to the technique, but I don't think he would go for it again."

"Not to mention his lawyer is sitting next to him," McGee said.

Temperance watched as Seeley stood up and walked towards the back of the room, "It would certainly help you bank some goodwill with the Bureau…"

"And me giving up four of my crew does what for me with the Bureau?" Torres said loudly. "Nothing?"

Temperance searched her mind. As she did, her gaze traveled from the monitor to Gibbs, then McGee, Tony, and finally, Ziva. Temperance reran various snippets of conversation in her mind:

Seeley describing the video surveillance Saturday night – _'He had women coming and going.'_

Ziva in the NCIS observation room – _'I found out he likes his sex rough.'_

Gibbs in the NCIS observation room – _'He seemed to like the ladies'_

Ziva in the NCIS observation room – _'If I want to do any sailing, I have a standing invitation,'_

Ziva, noticing Temperance's stare, asked, "Something, Doctor Booth?"

Temperance smiled as she began removing her jacket. She ticked her head backwards, indicating for Ziva to come help her. Ziva held her jacket as Temperance pulled the wrap from her ponytail. Now she had an audience as McGee and Tony watched her. Only Gibbs seemed unfazed. Temperance bent forward at the waist and vigorously tousled her hair. When she stood up, her hair flowed from her scalp, giving her hair a lush and untamed look. She adjusted her brassiere, affording more uplift to her breasts. Ziva reached out and undid two of her shirt buttons allowing a view of her cleavage.

Tony and McGee were staring now.

"How expensive is this blouse?" Ziva asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Temperance said.

Ziva set Temperance's jacket atop a table and moved around behind her. Temperance could feel her rolling the fabric upon itself between her shoulder blades. As she did, the buttons strained against the fabric in the front allowing bits of Temperance's skin to peek through. Holding the fabric in place, Ziva said, "Does anyone have a safety pin?"

"Wow," one of the security technicians murmured. Tony, McGee and Gibbs silenced the man with a glare. After, of course, they had torn their eyes away from the sight of the woman oozing sexuality standing in front of them.

"Safety pin?" Ziva repeated.

"Oh," Tony said, bringing his eyes back to the two women. He began digging into his pants pocket. "I've got one."

As he produced the safety pin, he could see Gibbs' eyes upon him. "What?" he asked. "After I work out I pin my socks together so one doesn't get lost in the laundry." He handed the pin over to Ziva.

Gibbs reached over and picked up Temperance's jacket, "It's too bad you don't have a lab coat."

Temperance said, shaking her head, "It would have had my name on it."

"That would have made a difference?" McGee asked.

Temperance ticked her head towards the monitor, "You don't think Sully would have told him my name?"

McGee nodded in understanding.

"So who are you going to be?" Ziva asked, snapping the pin closed.

Temperance ran names through her mind. Most of the names she thought of: Booth, Smith, Gibbs, Stapleton, David, DiNozzo, McGee, Montenegro, Hodgins, Addy, Cullen, even her own, Brennan, he might have heard from Sully or picked up from prior questioning. Then she smiled, "I've got one in mind. Someone I never told Sully about." With her shirt now tight, showing off her bosom, Gibbs helped her on with her jacket.

Ziva stood back, admiring the handiwork. Even Temperance's FBI Visitor's Badge without the photo or name added to the look. Temperance leaned down and picked up her kit. She moved her lapels to allow the jacket to open even more, exposing her now prominent breasts.

"You sure you're up to this?" McGee asked. At Ziva, Tony and Gibbs' looks, he quickly added, "I mean, you know how to play this?"

Temperance's eyes turned sultry. "Agent McGee," she said in a breathless, seductive tone. "That's so formal, isn't it?" she said. "Can I just call you," she paused, "Tim?" She slowly closed and opened her eyes as she looked at him with a slight pout.

Tony and Tim were transfixed. "Yeah," Gibbs said. "I think she knows what to do."

* * *

Seeley stood at the far end of the room with his back to the shelf containing the coffee-making equipment. He looked tired, almost resigned as Vargas and Torres remained adamant about refusing to submit a DNA sample. It was then, through the glass wall, he saw the flowing auburn hair he knew so well moving down the hallway towards the door. As the heavy door reverberated from her knocking, he saw how she had altered her look. The door rotated inward as she pushed on the handle. "Agent Booth?" she asked.

Seeley stood straighter as all three men looked at her. The two men seated at the table stopped conversing in mid-sentence. Her hair was loose and flowing, but its fullness framed her face perfectly. She wore a jacket, open and seeming to cradle her pert breasts. Her blue shirt, open down to just above her breasts, may have been a size or two too small for her. The buttons strained to contain her breasts. A long, flowing skirt hid her lower torso and legs, but somehow it only served to add to her allure. Brown, lace-up boots completed the look. She held what appeared to be a satchel, or other equipment case in her right hand as her left held the door open.

Seeley, his face flaccid, nodded, "Uh-huh."

Temperance nodded, "I'm Joy Keenan." She entered the room, moving towards Seeley, transferring the case to her left hand. As she passed the two seated men, she looked at Torres, smiling flirtatiously. She turned back towards Seeley, "Doctor Brennan couldn't stay, but she told me to collect the final sample and bring it back to the lab as soon as possible." She extended her hand towards Seeley.

Seeley, now catching on, shook "Joy's" hand. He said, as he turned to Torres, "I'm afraid that won't be necessary." Temperance's head turned towards Torres as well, "Mr. Torres has not consented to the procedure."

Temperance released Seeley's hand. Turning her body in profile to Torres, she moved her right hand to her hip, further opening the jacket, allowing him a better view. "Really? I can assure you, there's no pain associated with the procedure." She turned more towards him. In a seemingly unaware sultriness, she said, "While some procedures can be...uncomfortable," She slowly closed her eyes and then opened them, looking straight into his eyes, "I can be quite gentle if I need to be."

Tony laughed, "I guess she does know what she's doing."

McGee turned to Ziva, "Is there some class where all women learn how to do this stuff?"

"No class," Gibbs said. "It's in their DNA."

Ziva smiled. Scrunching her nose up, she said, "Some things are just too easy."

Vargas said, "While I appreciate your concern for my client's well-being, the answer is still no."

Temperance's expression turned to one of disappointment. Still looking only at Torres, she said disappointedly, "That's too bad." She started to move back towards the door. "It would have been nice to spend a little more time with you." Feigning surprise, she quickly added, looking from Vargas to Seeley and then a smoldering look back to Torres, "That is, spending more time with all of you." She smiled.

Her hand extended to the door handle when Torres said, "Wait!"

Ziva smiled; "Yes!" she raised her fist to shoulder height in front of her in triumph. "She has him now."

Vargas turned to Torres, "What are you doing?" he said in a low volume. But not low enough no one else could hear.

Torres nodded and held his hand out towards Vargas in a placating manner. To Joy he said, "What would the procedure entail?"

Temperance moved over to the seat facing Torres. She set her case on the floor and slid into the chair. Leaning slightly forward, seated as she was, Torres had a perfect view of the furrow between her breasts. The two mounds strained against the fabric of her shirt and bra. "Well," she started, moving her left hand into hair, twirling it. "I would take this tool," she produced a sealed tube with what looked like a long Q-tip inside. She continued, "And I would have you open your mouth." She opened her mouth, forming an "O." At the sight, Torres' mind drifted away and never heard the rest of the explanation. Joy continued, "And I just need to scrape the inside of your cheek to collect some of your cells."

Seeley had moved over to another chair on the same side of the table as Temperance. However, he made sure an empty seat was between them.

"And it won't hurt?" Torres asked.

Vargas said simply, "What are you doing Eduardo?"

Torres, still looking lustfully at Joy said to her, "There's no chance it will hurt?"

Joy, in a playful pout, said, "Well, there's no guarantees. But I'll do my best to be gentle." Her left eyelid slid down and then opened, "Unless you don't mind if it hurts just a little."

Temperance could see his mind working. She said, "Tell you what, think about it. And maybe tomorrow or the next day we could get together and I could collect," she paused a beat and then continued, "some samples." Her lower jaw opened slightly and she moved it slightly from side to side.

Torres took a deep breath, "Oh, I'd like that. But I'm leaving DC tomorrow."

"What time's your flight?" Joy asked.

Torres shook his head, "I'm not flying." At Joy's questioning look, he continued, "I'm traveling down the coast by boat."

Joy purred, "Oh, I love boats. A powerboat or…"

Torres shook his head, "Sailboat."

"Mmmmm," Joy said. "There's something about a sailboat. Maybe it's all the ropes," she looked meaningfully at Torres. "Or something to do with the motion of the boat on the waves."

"Maybe you'd like to come down with us?"

"I'd like nothing better than to go down," she paused, sliding the tip of her tongue across her parted lips. "Where are you going?"

"Oh man," Tony said. "Stick a fork in this guy. He's done."

"We're going down to the Miami area," Torres squeaked.

Joy sat back. Rotating her shoulders back and forth, she leaned her head back, dreamily and said, "Mmmmmm…I can think of only a few things better than being on a sailboat, laying out in my bikini, soaking up sun."

With that mental picture in mind, Torres said, almost pleading, "So how about it?"

Joy sighed, "I can't. I've got family in town and they won't be gone until the weekend." She lay her head to left, resting it in her left palm. Her right index and middle finger slid along the length of the tube resting on the table. She dreamily closed her eyelids halfway but still maintained eye contact with Torres.

"We can wait till the weekend," Torres said.

Vargas leaned in towards Torres, "No, you can't."

Torres tore his eyes away from Joy. "What? Why not?"

Vargas' eyes slid to an alert Seeley and then back to Torres. "You know why."

Torres looked apologetically at Joy. "How about you stop over at the boat tonight?"

Joy smiled, "There's nothing I'd like better." She smiled ruefully, "But you know how it is…family." Joy scrunched up her nose. Torres looked disappointed. She added, "Maybe next time you come up?"

Torres' face brightened. He turned to Vargas, "When am I scheduled to come back up?"

Vargas looked miserable. He sighed, "You're supposed to be back on the 31st."

Joy smiled, "That's my birthday!" she almost squealed. "What a great present!"

Torres smiled, "Oh don't worry. I'll have a special present for you."

Joy smiled. She held the DNA collector up and waved it slightly, looking at Torres expectantly. Torres returned her smile and then opened his mouth forming an "O."

Temperance cracked the seal on the collector as Vargas stood and moved towards the door, "I don't know why I even bother," he muttered.

* * *

After obtaining the sample, Temperance sealed the tube and annotated the donor's identification on the tube. She placed the tube into her case and stood, watching Torres rubbing the inside of his mouth with his tongue. "Was it that painful?" she asked, still keeping the pretense going. At least until he left.

He looked at her, smiling, he said, "Nothing a massage of the area from you wouldn't fix." He waggled his tongue between his lips.

Seeley stood up, "All right," he said aggravated. "You two can continue your date-making someplace else." He looked out into the office and saw Chaz, Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and McGee moving towards his office.

Temperance looked at Seeley, "Agent Booth, I need to speak with you and get your signature on the chain of custody for the," she looked at Torres, "other samples," she finished with a smile.

Seeley nodded, "In my office." He turned to Torres, "Can you find your way out? I can find an escort if not."

Torres sat back, "I can wait for Miss Keenan to show me the way," he winked at Temperance.

Seeley wasn't having any of it. "She may be here for awhile longer, depending upon the paperwork." He looked around the conference room as he moved towards the door. "And you can't stay here." At Torres' questioning look, Seeley added, "We've got a scheduled meeting in here in a couple of minutes. The Narcotics Task Force should be arriving," he looked at his watch, "probably starting now."

At hearing _'Narcotics Task Force,'_ Torres decided discretion perhaps might be the better part of valor. As Seeley opened the door and Temperance began moving through the threshold he said, "What's your number? I'll call when I'm back in town?"

Temperance turned and said, "You can reach me at 555-7896." She smiled briefly and then waved at Torres as she moved away towards Seeley's office.

"You get that?" Seeley said irritably. As Torres mouthed the number, Seeley nodded as he repeated the number in unison with Torres. Seeley still stood holding the heavy glass door open. He made a sweeping motion with his other hand indicating it was past time for Torres to leave.

As he approached Seeley, Torres lowered his voice, "You gonna make the call? Right?"

Seeley's hand came up to the center of Torres' chest; stopping him. "What?"

"You're going to make the call? Call off the dogs?" Torres said, his happiness at his future sexual conquest now taking a back seat in his mind.

"What do you mean?" Seeley asked.

"Come on," Torres said now becoming exasperated at Seeley's willful ignorance. "I gave you the guys who did the crime, now you're going to call your friends in Florida to leave my boats alone."

"What makes you think I, or my people, had anything to do with it?" Seeley said, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't play dumb with me," Torres said loudly. "Three of my boats have been trashed. Am I supposed to believe that's just a coincidence?"

Seeley shook his head, "I'm sorry about your boats. But I don't know anything about it."

Torres nodded almost imperceptively. "I don't care. If anything happens to any more of my boats, I'm coming for you."

Seeley, his eyes now blazing, leaned into him, "You know where I work," he said through clenched teeth. "I'll be waiting." He ticked his head towards the exit.

Torres moved through the open door. He caught sight of Joy on the other side of the large, cubicle-filled room. Though she couldn't hear the conversation, he saw she had watched the interplay between Booth and him. He looked at Booth contemptuously and then turned to Joy, smiled and waved. All he received was a look of curiosity. Booth let the door rock back to its closed position. Torres watched as it swung, pendulum-like and then finally came to a stop. He looked at Booth warningly and then turned and moved down the hallway.

Seeley stood motionless, watching him exit the far glass double doors. He turned back towards his wife. She was smiling, while at the same time pulling her jacket back over her front. He smiled at her sudden modesty as he moved towards her. He could see the NCIS group and Chaz in his office. As he and his wife met, he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

Surprised at the sudden public display of affection, Temperance said, "Maybe I should dress up more often."

Seeley smiled, "So, what _'family thing'_ does Joy have going on tonight that she can't spend it out on the boat engaging in hot sweaty sex?"

The two began walking the rest of the way to Seeley's office, "You know, she's just such a slut, anything is possible. Maybe hot, sweaty sex with her husband?"

"By the way," Seeley started. "How did you know he wouldn't remember my work phone number?"

"I didn't," Temperance said. "I was just hoping he wouldn't have committed it to short-term memory."

"And if he had?"

"I would have just said I don't have a cell phone and my home phone was disconnected for non-payment," Temperance said.

Seeley nodded, smiling, "Putting you as an irresponsible, up for anything _'party girl'_."

As the two crossed the threshold, applause greeted them from the NCIS crew and Chaz. "Bravo!" Tony said loudly. "A performance worthy of an Oscar!" Within Gibbs' eyes she could see a sparkle of approval. Almost like a father's. Even the usually stoic Ziva joined in on the laughter and applause.

Temperance put down her case and disengaged from her husband. As she began pulling off her jacket she said, "I feel like I need a shower."

"At least now you've earned your merit badge in _'Undercover Work'_," Tony smiled.

"I've been undercover before," Temperance protested, trying to reach the safety pin in the middle of her back.

Ziva, still smiling, moved behind her, "Yes, but it is another matter when you must pretend to be attracted to another person."

As the open safety pin released the shirt fabric, Temperance's blouse relaxed. She teased, "Who said I wasn't attracted to him?" She looked at Seeley's unsure expression. She waited a heartbeat and then her left eye slowly closed in a wink.

Seeley nodded and playfully said, "I'm just wondering if Joy gets bored at her family thing tonight, maybe she'd like to come over to my place."

Cutting through the ensuing laughter, "What was all that before he left?" Gibbs asked.

Seeley moved to his desk, "He wanted me to call off the dogs."

The laughter died down. "You mean," McGee started.

Seeley nodded. "He thinks we had something to do with three of his boats being destroyed."

"And," McGee looked around the group, "did we?"

Seeley held his hands out, palms up, shook his head and looked at him helplessly.


	48. Blue Monday

**A/N: **Some mature language

* * *

Week 3 - Monday Night

* * *

The latch clicked, allowing the door to open into the darkened suite. Emerson "Butch" Sollars, carrying his laptop case on his shoulder and pulling his black, soft-sided luggage behind him, squeezed through the open door.

He knew this suite. Fighting the urge to accept the familiar feeling as "home" he walked down the short hallway; hearing the door latching closed behind him. This was just a way station. A place where he could sleep and eat during the week until he could fly back to Kansas City, actually Lee's Summit, where his wife and two sons awaited his return. Every Monday he flew away from all he Loved and every Friday he flew back to them.

Dropping the laptop case into the chair, he continued on to the twin French doors with his luggage in tow. The rooms were dark. But that familiarity he so wished to deny guided his feet around the tables, chairs, foldout couch and desk with minimal collisions.

Once inside the bedroom, his feet moved him over to the right side of the bed. Moving to the bedstead, he reached down to the lamp. In the darkness, his fingers found the switch under the lampshade. He twisted it until he heard it click once. Nothing. No light. _'Why do they always do that?'_ he thought. _'I can't remember a single one of these lights actually coming on with the first click.'_ He twisted the switch again, listening for the telltale click and feeling for the resistance denoting the switch activating. Finally, the light flared into illumination. The 60-watt light bulb bathed the bedroom in a golden hue. Slivers of light escaped into the living area through the one open door as well as the panes of glass embedded in the doors.

Butch turned and sat on the edge of the bed. Leaning slightly forward, he clasped his hands in his lap. He looked from his luggage, standing a silent sentinel between the bed and the three-drawer dresser, to the landscape painting in the truly horrendous-looking frame on the wall above the bed, to the doorway leading into the bathroom, to his reflection in the blank TV screen, to the open French door and back to his luggage. Twisting completely around, he saw the digital clock on the other bedstead. _'8:22'_ He turned back forward and exhaled loudly. His eyes began making the transit again.

* * *

It had been a busy day for Seeley. He lay propped up against the pillows cushioning his back from the headboard. Covered by the sheet from his waist down, clad only in his dark blue boxer briefs, he leaned back against the pillows. Temperance's bedside table lamp atop her gun safe and the digital clock provided the sole illumination in the room. Even at 40-watt intensity, the lamp seemed particularly bright to Seeley. He extended his arms outward and then rotated his arms back inward, clasping his hands behind his head. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply as the sound of the shower's falling water filtered in from the two open doors. He smiled at his wife's lack of modesty in his presence. His mind wandered back to her other persona, Joy Keenan, this morning trying to fold her jacket closer in an attempt to hide the tight outfit she had used to put Torres off his game. Once they had the DNA sample, there was no need to continue with the pretense, so Seeley had hurried her out of the room. She tried to cover herself immediately once Torres' leering eyes were off her.

Seeley understood why Temperance had adopted that persona. That of an "anything goes" party girl. Torres fancied himself a ladies' man. Temperance playing to that aspect of his ego made it much easier for him to lower his guard and agree to give up the sample. Seeley understood it. He just didn't like it much. Especially as his role in the entire charade was as a stranger to her. Seeing his wife ogled so openly bothered him. As did her flirtations and open innuendos with another man. He thought he had "evolved," as Temperance had teased him once, past the jealousy he had seen poison so many other relationships. Yeah, he was jealous of Sully at one time. When Sully and Temperance had entered into that relationship, at Seeley's urging no less, he truly wanted only the best for her. It had only taken a month for that relationship to end. However, all through that month, was the sickest he had ever felt seeing her give her attentions to another man. Until today, that is. It had taken every fiber of his being not to blow the whole ruse and put as much distance between Torres and her as possible. That was _**his**_ role. In every undercover they've worked, she and he were together. Either as husband and wife or boyfriend and girlfriend. Roxy and Tony. Buck and Wanda. Joy and Agent Booth were as comfortable to Seeley as nails on a chalkboard. But it was over now. Torres was leaving in the morning, and he would never have to think of or see the two of them in the same room again. Seeley smirked, _'Maybe the boat will sink on the way down to Miami,'_ he hoped.

He inhaled deeply. The sounds of the shower continued. _'Well,'_ he thought. _'She __did__ say she felt like she needed a shower after interacting with Torres.'_ Seeley smiled as his mind drifted to the day's events.

* * *

Seeley's arm felt cool resting upon the stainless steel medical table. Both he and Temperance sat in the same treatment room. Indeed, even seated on the same examining table. It had taken quite a bit of persuasion to convince the nurse to allow this seeming breach in protocol. One room, one patient. But here they were, seated next to each other on the same treatment table. Seeley's arm lay bare on the cool metal of the medical stand. Temperance's unbandaged hand lay atop her own metal table. Seeley could see, on the back of her hand, the sutured entrance wound of the bullet. In his mind, he could visualize the corresponding exit wound on her palm.

She caught him looking. Temperance smiled as she raised her hand in front of them. Rotating it from front to back, she said, "It doesn't look too bad, does it?" She smiled at Seeley.

The nurse, using tweezers to remove the remnants of the thread in Seeley's arm, glanced over to view Temperance's hand. She smiled, "It looks like Doctor Simmons did a pretty good job. She looked back at Seeley, "With both of you," she corrected herself. Seeley nodded absently; almost mesmerized by the nurse's tweezing of each of the cut threads poking from his skin, followed by a dab of the alcohol-drenched swab she held in her other hand. Seeing the straight line of his scar, with tiny holes on either side, he crazily thought the scar traveling down his forearm to wrist looked like a zipper.

Seeley asked, "Does it still hurt?"

At his question, Temperance made a fist with her hand and then released it. She shook her head, "Not too bad," she said lightly. But Seeley could see a slight twinge of pain mar her beautiful face.

As the nurse finished removing the last of the threads, he said, "Maybe you can ask the Doc…"

He never got a chance to finish as a woman's voice from the doorway said, "Ask the Doc what?"

Temperance and Seeley both looked to the door to see the young plastic surgeon standing just inside the doorway. Dark skinned and dark haired, of oriental extraction, she was reading one of their files; which one neither Seeley nor Temperance could tell. As the nurse stood, Simmons looked up from the file. "Is there something you wanted to ask?" she said with a smile.

Seeley looked towards Temperance. At his encouraging look, Temperance said, "I've still got a bit of pain when I flex and squeeze my hand." As if to verify, Temperance made a fist again. "Seeley thinks I should ask if there is something I can take that won't endanger the baby."

With her foot, Simmons angled the brushed metal rolling stool over towards Temperance as, still smiling, but the smile took on a more indulgent tone, she looked over to Seeley. "Well, Mr. Booth," she started. "What we've already given your wife has very little risk of affecting the fetus." She caught Temperance readying a response to her husband's concern. Simmons continued, "If she doesn't want to take that, what makes you think she'll take any other pain reliever I prescribe?"

Seeley started, "Well…" he wasn't sure where he was going with this, but he blurted out, "I'll make sure she takes them."

Simmons sat on the stool. As she reached out and grasped Temperance's hand, performing an examination to first the back and then the palm, she said, "Of course you will." Her tone of voice left no question that no one in the room believed Seeley could make Temperance do anything she did not want to. Suppressing a smile, she looked into Temperance's eyes, finding an acknowledging glint reflected back to her.

Occasionally, during Simmons' ministrations, Temperance revealed her discomfort with a quick intake of air through clenched teeth. Simmons noted, "Well, edema's down. I don't see any signs of infection…" She looked back up to Temperance, "You're keeping both dressings clean and dry?"

Temperance nodded, "Changing them out twice a day. And if I'm doing anything that I think will get the bandages wet, like dishes, I'll use gloves."

Simmons looked toward Seeley and playfully said, "You're making her wash the dishes? By hand?"

Seeley saw the look of admonition from Simmons. His face tried to deny the accusation as he said, "What? No! We've got a dishwasher." He saw Temperance looking at him, her face a mask of recrimination. He missed the sparkle of amusement within her eyes. Continuing on he said, "We take turns…alternate days…" he said helplessly.

Temperance said, "And you should see what he makes me do when I'm cleaning the bathroom."

Simmons tried to suppress the smile when she said, "Do I have to have her put on bed rest? It's a simple matter for me to call her ob/gyn."

Knowing he had been had, Seeley smiled, "Okay…okay." He thought, _'Now I know why it's one patient to a room.'_

Simmons turned back to Temperance. She smiled as she let her hand go and picked up Temperance's file. "Both wounds are healing very nicely, Doctor Booth." She began writing in the file, "Unfortunately, there really isn't much I can give you for the pain." She looked up at Temperance, "Perhaps aspirin or Tylenol could give you some relief…" She paused. "You're taking all your pre-natal vitamins?" Temperance nodded. "And you're keeping all of your ob/gyn appointments?"

Temperance's eyes slid to Seeley and then back to Doctor Simmons, "Well, I had an appointment this morning, but something came up and I was unable to keep it."

"Doctor Booth," Simmons said sternly. Her tone turned icy, "What could possibly have been so important you couldn't make time to ensure you and your baby were healthy?"

Now it was Temperance's turn to be on the spot. "We had a few suspects come in and I needed to collect DNA samples."

Simmons turned to Seeley, "And there were no other technicians who could have performed that procedure?" She snapped off her examination gloves. Seeley thought a bit more savagely than necessary.

Seeley helplessly said somewhat meekly, "Well, there was Cam who could have done it, I suppose."

Simmons looked back at Temperance. "I realize," she said. "I'm only a plastic surgeon. But how can I take your request for safer drugs that won't endanger your baby seriously when you blow off an appointment with your doctor to perform a procedure any first year med student could do?" She tossed the used latex gloves into a waste receptacle.

Temperance attempted to justify her actions, "Well, I also helped convince a major drug trafficker to submit a sample as well!"

Simmons began putting on a fresh pair of gloves, "And that was more important than your health?" She slid the stool over to Seeley's table. "Or your baby's?"

Temperance looked over to Seeley for help. Chin in his left palm, elbow resting on the table, he was intently studying the ceiling tiles. Simmons' fingers and thumbs moved along Seeley's forearm as she studied her handiwork. She continued as she worked the flesh in her fingers, "Look, I know what you two do for a living. FBI agent, forensic anthropologist. Crime fighters. Gun battles. All that." She looked up to Seeley and said, "How's your pain? Any discomfort?"

Seeley nodded, "Some pain. Sometimes it feels…itchy."

"Are you taking your pain meds?"

Seeley looked towards Temperance, "No," he said simply.

Simmons rolled the stool back a little bit, "Why not?"

Seeley shrugged, "I didn't like the way they made me feel. Kind of foggy. Plus…"

Simmons looked from Seeley to Temperance and back again, "Plus?" she prodded.

Seeley, still looking at Temperance, "I figured if she wasn't going to take hers, I wouldn't take mine." He looked towards Simmons.

Simmons smiled slightly, "Solidarity, huh?" as she removed her examination gloves.

Seeley reached over with his right hand and clasped his wife's injured hand, "More a show of support."

Simmons tossed the gloves into the waste receptacle. "I know I'm sounding like a bitch," she said. "And I may be overstepping my bounds as your plastic surgeon," she started. "But I honestly don't want to see either of you back in here because either of you do something stupid," she made the _'air quotes'_ sign, "because you are the only ones who can." She looked at Temperance, "You just need to realize what you do affects more than just you now. You've got a responsibility. Especially if you want to carry your baby to term."

"What?" Temperance said, shocked. "Why wouldn't I…"

"Blowing off Doctor's appointments, getting in shootouts. You don't think stresses and inattention to the requirements of your condition won't have an effect on the baby?" Simmons asked. Temperance nodded. "That doesn't mean your entire life has to change," she looked from one to the other. "It just means you need to look at your lives from a different perspective. It's not all about you anymore." Simmons smiled more brightly, "Enough lectures!" She continued on, more clinically. "All of your wounds are healing nicely. Just keep doing what you're doing. I don't need to see you back unless you're having problems, infection, what not." She looked from one to the other. She wagged her finger at Temperance, "And get that appointment rescheduled."

"Yes, Doctor," Temperance said. "I'll call this afternoon."

"What?" Seeley said, sarcastically. "I've been telling you that all day, and it doesn't seem to mean anything." He waved at Simmons, "And a plastic surgeon tells you the same thing and it's suddenly an imperative?"

Temperance looked at him, not understanding the significance of his rant.

Simmons moved the stool towards the door and asked with a smile, "Any questions?"

Seeley shook his head as Temperance, digging into her jacket pocket, asked, "Is it okay to put my rings back on?" She extracted her wedding band and engagement ring from the pocket and held them up between her right thumb and index fingers.

Seeley looked shocked, "Have you been carrying those around with you all this time?"

Temperance looked at Seeley, "Of course! Even though I couldn't wear them, I thought I should still keep them close."

"Why? Weren't you afraid you might lose them?" Seeley asked.

"You never take yours off. Why should I?" She glanced over at Simmons, smiling as she wrote in Seeley's file. Temperance added, "Unless there was a medical requirement, of course?"

Seeley leaned into his wife and kissed her. They heard the stool skitter along the floor and the door latch click shut as Doctor Simmons left the room.

* * *

Seeley heard the hot and cold water knobs squeal as Temperance rotated them to the off position. The sound of the waterfall ceased. His mind painted the picture of Temperance sliding the shower curtain aside as he heard the metal clacking of the rings bunching into each other as she opened the curtain. He heard her squeezing the water out of her hair as the droplets fell into the bottom of the tub. "Still awake?" she called out.

He smiled as he pictured her reaching for the white bath towel. "Still here," he called. "Waiting patiently."

"You've heard the old adage, haven't you?" she shouted back as she rubbed the moisture out of her hair.

He knew what she was getting at. "What's that?" he played along.

"_Good things come to those who wait_," she reminded him. She moved on to her soft skin.

"I've always heard _'He who hesitates, is lost'_," Seeley countered.

As she moved on from her torso to her legs, she chided, "You could have joined me, you know."

"And deprive you of making your grand entrance?" Seeley kidded back.

Temperance smiled. She squirted a dollop of lotion into her palm and began rubbing it into her legs. "And here I thought you were resting up for an extensive bout of physical exertion."

Seeley laughed, "Well, that too."

"I'll be in in a moment," she returned.

"I'll be here," he said. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled as he pictured her failed ministrations to make herself more beautiful for him. Every time he looked at her, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. In real life or otherwise.

* * *

Seeley sat in the spacious, but barren office's visitor chair. Facing the desk, he could see the mounds of FBI files scattered atop the desk. A standard, FBI computer workstation sat off to the side of the desk. An open laptop also sat atop the desk, centered facing the leather chair.

Seeley had already done his prowling about the office. Just checking the place out, trying to get a read on his temporary boss. Marjorie had led him in here approximately fifteen minutes ago. She had apologized and explained that IADIC Sollars was called into a meeting with Homeland Security forty-five minutes ago. But he had left word to have Seeley wait in his office. Seeley assured her he was fine and didn't need any coffee, soda or water. She left him alone after reassuring him if he needed anything; she was right outside the door. After five minutes, his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He was surprised to see the majority of the files were Temperance and his old case files. Looking around, he picked up the case file labeled '_**Olivos, Nestor**_'. _'What was this one about?'_ he thought, quickly scanning the interior coversheet. Then he remembered, _'The case where the Venezuelan ambassador's son was killed at that prep school.'_ Then he thought, _'Why would he need to be digging this far back?'_ He finished the thought off, _'Cursory glance my ass…'_

He closed the file. Seeley looked around the desk, seeing a framed photograph sitting off to the side; he moved over, picked it up and examined the contents. It was the standard, _'family'_ photograph. Sollars and his wife standing behind their two teen-aged sons. It reminded Seeley of the photograph taken so long ago with Jon, Cricket, Parker, Temperance and the rest of the squint squad and him at his birthday party. _'Five years ago,'_ he thought. _'It won't be long and I'll have one like this on my desk,'_ he ran his fingers over the photo. Sure, he had separate photos of Temperance, Parker and Jon and Cricket. But beside the one taken at the birthday dinner, none with all of them. _'And now there will be a new addition to the lineup,'_ he grinned. He set the photograph back down and moved over to the visitor's chair once more.

After a few moments, he heard Marjorie and Sollars' voice from beyond the closed door. It seemed only a second or so until the door opened and Sollars entered with Marjorie waiting at the threshold. Seeley turned to see Sollars moving towards his desk, while reading the contents of an FBI file. Continuing his conversation, he said, "And have those two jokers transferred to our custody." He stopped reading and looked at Marjorie, "Tell them it comes directly from this office," he said

Seeley saw Marjorie's lips quiver, her attempt at suppressing a smile, "Yes sir!" She glanced quickly at Seeley. He read the obvious affection and respect in her eyes. Seeley had known Marjorie for a number of years. Since she was Cullen's aide. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen those looks in her eyes. Back when Cullen was Deputy Director perhaps? His estimation of Sollars' abilities grew at the knowledge he had won Marjorie over so quickly.

Sollars dropped the file folder atop the already folder strewn desktop. Seeley saw him scanning the desktop a moment, finally his eyes rested upon the photograph. He smiled as he unbuttoned his jacket. Sliding his hands to his hips, the two jacket breast pieces slid backwards showing his weapon holster and badge on his left hip. He called after Marjorie, "Don't let them give you any crap!" His eyes turned back to Seeley. Still smiling he reached forward with his right hand, "Sorry I'm so late, Booth. Just got done with a briefing on the in-flight emergency this morning."

Seeley stood and shook hands with Sollars. "It sounds like it wasn't too much of an emergency."

Sollars grimaced as he removed his semi-automatic and placed it in his upper right desk drawer. Shaking his head he said, "You know why they called the emergency?" Without waiting for a response from Seeley, he continued removing his jacket. "They wanted to make sure they didn't miss out on any drinking time before tonight's Nationals game!" His expression turned to ridicule, "Can you imagine? Calling an in-flight emergency to make sure they have time to drink?" He hung his coat on the coat stand next to his overcoat.

Seeley shook his head, "They didn't know they could lose their license?"

Sollars plopped down into his chair, "They knew," he said as he loosened his tie and shirt collar. "They were half in the bag already. What did they care?" His foot extended the lower left desk drawer. He positioned his left foot on the open drawer as he sat back in the chair, closed his eyes and rubbed at the right side of his hairline. Seeley detected a slight sigh escape from Sollars as he willed himself back into the present. After a moment, Sollars inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes and, to Seeley's astonishment, he smiled! Not a smile of amusement, but one reminiscent of a shared private joke. "One thing's for sure," Sollars said. "They're sure going to miss the game tonight." Seeley returned the smile. "So," Sollars began. "What can I do for you?"

Reluctantly, Seeley hated to break the light mood, he said, "We may have a problem with the Serra case."

Sollars head bounced back against his chair, "Arrrgh!" he growled. He paused a moment. Still with his head back against the leather chair he said, "Okay…what's up?"

"Well, we got a sample of Torres' DNA," Seeley started. At Sollars' impressed look, Seeley continued. "But as he was leaving, he said something that may mean trouble."

"First off," Sollars said. "Congratulations on getting the sample. But short of you wrestling him to the ground and forcibly extracting the sample, I don't see a problem."

Seeley shook his head, "Just before he left, he said he wanted me to _'make the call to call off the dogs'_."

Sollars sat up straighter, although, Seeley noticed, he didn't take his foot off the drawer. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"He's had three boats in Florida come up either damaged or destroyed. He thinks we had something to do with it."

"Did we?" Seeley remained silent. Sollars continued, "This is the point in the conversation where you say, _'No Butch, we had nothing to do with it.'_"

Seeley parroted, "No Butch, we here in DC had nothing to do with it."

Sollars put his lips between his teeth. Seeley could see his teeth work the flesh. Finally, he said, 'That's not exactly the same thing now, is it?"

Seeley started, "My father…a former agent…"

"Smith," Sollars said matter-of-factly.

Seeley hid his astonishment, "Yes." He continued on, "He's down in Florida. He was involved in the case up here: questioning suspects, doing research, those kinds of things. And you know about what happened with Mara Muerte…" Sollars nodded. Seeley continued on, "Our surveillance Saturday afternoon revealed something happened to two of Torres' boats. He sent his second in command, Bernard, down Saturday afternoon. That night, another of his boats exploded. The next day is when he made arrangements for the suspects' surrender."

"Is your father still an agent?" Sollars asked.

Seeley shook his head, "Not even on the inactive roster anymore." He thought, _'All the research he's done on me, and he doesn't know that?'_ Seeley guessed he was laying the foundation for something.

"So he's a private citizen," Sollars said. "Were there any injuries, deaths or damages to anyone or anyone else's property?"

Seeley shook his head, "I don't know. I don't think so."

"So for all we know, it could be two private citizens getting back at one another for some supposed slight?" Seeley opened his mouth dubiously. Sollars cut him off, "Or it could be two rival drug running factions going after each other. Or it could be a coincidence. Or it could be exactly what you say it is. If no one else was hurt, what's the problem?"

"Sir," Seeley said, sitting forward in the chair, "before Jon left. He threatened Torres. Gave him a time limit of three days. Three days later, Torres is down three boats. That's a hell of a coincidence."

"Do you think he did it? What do the locals think?"

Seeley sat back, obviously conflicted, "I don't know. I know he has the knowledge to do it. I don't think he's there physically. It would have taken a lot of SCUBA work. I haven't contacted the locals yet. They haven't asked for FBI involvement. And I don't want to give them any ideas they don't already have."

"You realize it's only a matter of time? Especially if bombs were involved? That's right in Homeland Security's wheelhouse." Sollars looked at Seeley. He looked miserable. "Did you talk to your Dad? What did he say?"

"He didn't admit to it. He rationalized the justification for it, if someone did do it to put pressure on Torres to give the perpetrators up. But he didn't confess to doing it. At least not now."

"Not now?"

Seeley sighed, "He said if I look at the evidence, and it pointed to him, he would turn himself in. If convicted, he would pay the fine, or do the time, if any." Seeley looked at Sollars, "He just asked me to wait until after his wife passes."

"She's sick?" Sollars asked.

"Leukemia," Seeley said. "She's undergoing some experimental therapy. They give her about six months."

"Sorry to hear it," Sollars said.

The two men sat in silence for a minute. Finally, Seeley said, "What should I do?"

Sollars said, "I'd give your father the benefit of the doubt. If he did it," Sollars repeated more emphatically, "_**IF**_ he did it, is it really any different than some of the things we've both done to clear cases?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's a private citizen, who tried to convince someone to come forward with information about a case. He didn't try to get Torres to confess to the crime. He used Torres to get at the actual perpetrators." Sollars shrugged. "It sounds like a private matter to me. Especially if the owner of the destroyed boats doesn't assist in the investigation or indicate he would press charges."

Seeley said, "What did you mean about what we've done to close cases?"

Sollars sat up fully and pawed through the case files. He finally found the one he was looking for. He sat back, opened the file and read, "Howard Epps." Seeley listened intently, "You remember Howard?" Seeley slowly nodded. "After he escaped jail, you arrested his mother for…" Sollars leafed through the pages. "Unlabeled prescription drugs in her home." Sollars smiled as he closed the case file, tossing it carelessly atop the others adorning the desk. He leaned back, placing his hands behind his head, "Pretty imaginative, Booth. But we both know using those Pill Organizers and Pill Planners in your own home are not in violation of any federal statute." Sollars ticked his head towards the window, "If they were, why are they sold in every Target, Wal-Mart, Costco and drugstore in the country?" Without waiting for an answer to his rhetorical question Sollars added, "You did that to put pressure on Epps. To force him to make a mistake. Which he did. Good work."

Seeley knew the truth in Sollars words. He smirked in agreement.

Sollars leaned forward and picked up another case file, "Gavin Nichols."

"Our first case involving Gormogon," Seeley said.

Sollars nodded as he leafed through the paperwork, "You arrested the Deputy Director of the Secret Service for voyeurism?" Seeley closed his eyes, remembering. Sollars continued on, "Now, I have to admit. I like it." Seeley's eyes flew open. He saw Sollars almost on the verge of laughter. "I knew him. The guy was a sick, twisted piece of crap. Your only mistake? Voyeurism isn't in the federal statutes. You should have turned him over to the local authorities."

"They would have just let him walk," Seeley said.

Sollars nodded, "Yes they would. But at least it would have made a nice picture, him an accused sexual offender in a perp walk."

It was beginning to dawn on Seeley that this was not a dressing down of his job performance. Sollars seemed to be considering these events as positives to Seeley's career. Sollars picked up the Nestor Olivos case file. "Pushing against the entrenched powerbrokers at the Hanover Preparatory Academy to find the killer of a Venezuelan ambassador's son." Sollars waved his hand over the case files, "All throughout these are instances where you perhaps may have had to work outside of normal channels to not just close the cases. But to get at the truth."

"So what are you saying?"

Sollars stood and walked to the front of the desk. Sitting on the edge, he said softly, "I think you should maybe give your father, and mother, the benefit of the doubt."

Seeley looked at Sollars, searching for some ulterior motive, hidden agenda or perhaps an attempt to get Seeley into his debt. Seeley saw none of them. Sollars dropped to the floor and moved back around to his chair. Seeley asked, "Just let it go?"

Sollars dropped back into his usual position; leaning back in the chair, left foot hooked on top of the drawer. "I'll do some reaching out for the local reports." At Seeley's dubious expression, "I'll tell them we want the information to see if it correlates with anything we've heard on the terrorism side. Nothing official, just CC us on the paperwork. Either way, you can't be involved in the investigations. I'll be running point, understand?"

His mood a lot lighter, Seeley smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Sollars shook his head, "I told you…don't call me _'Sir'_." Shifting gears, Sollars asked, "You've got another question?"

Seeley nodded, "With the Serra case pretty much closed, Temperance and I would like to have the bodies released into our custody."

"Any particular reason?"

"Well, the husband and father, Hector was a naturalized citizen. He was killed in a crossfire between gangs on the waterfront. Rosalie, Celia and Olivia were working towards citizenship as well. They've no other family here, and Temperance and I wanted to have them buried with Hector."

"The State Department went for it?" Sollars asked.

"We haven't even spoken to State. Should we?" Seeley asked.

Sollars cocked his head towards the right, "Probably need to talk to someone over there if they're going to foot the bill."

Seeley shook his head, "Oh, no. Temperance and I will pay for it ourselves."

Sollars looked at him, "Really?"

"We figure we'll put up flyers in the neighborhood, invite those who knew them to come."

"And you're doing all this on your own? Just the two of you?"

"Is there a problem?" Seeley asked.

"No…no problem. I just…" Sollars paused. "I'll see about having the remains released to you."

"Thanks…Butch," Seeley said, stumbling over the name. He stood. "I think that's about it." He extended his hand, "Really, thanks for everything."

Sollars shook Seeley's hand. "No problem." His eyes danced from the photograph and back to Seeley.

Seeley turned and moved to the door. With his hand on the knob, he turned, "Hey Butch? Feel like getting a beer?"

"What?" Sollars said. "When?"

"Tonight," Seeley moved back towards the desk. "Chaz and I have to get some papers signed by the owner of the Alibi Lounge." At Sollars' questioning eyes he elaborated, "My dad is buying the bar. I'm kind of the go-between. I've already got his signature on all the forms, the owner is going to sign them tonight and I've got a check for him."

"Sounds like fun," Sollars said skeptically.

"No, really," Seeley said. "After all the business is done, we can just sit back, have a beer…"

"And tell each other lies," Sollars laughed. Seeley smiled; he could see him running it through his thoughts. Finally he nodded, "I'll be there. Just give Marjorie the address, and I'll have my driver stop by."

"Good," Seeley said as he turned and began to leave the office.

"You got a notary coming by?" Sollars voice drifted across the room.

Seeley stopped. He turned, "Notary?"

Sollars looked up from his laptop, "Yeah. To validate the present owner's signature?" Seeley grimaced as he looked at his watch. Sollars said lightly, "I'll have Marjorie stop in with me." He turned back to the laptop.

"She won't mind?" Seeley asked.

Sollars looked up, "She'll charge a fee for the inconvenience. But afterwards I'll have my driver take her home and then come back for me." Sollars shook his head, "I don't think she'll consider it much of an imposition."

"Thanks," Seeley said. "First round's on me," he said as he turned back to the door.

"Bet your ass," Sollars' voice trailed after him.

* * *

The whirring of Temperance's hair dryer drew him back from his replay. _'What the…?'_ he thought. _'Is she getting ready for a date?'_

Seeley drew his legs out from under the sheet and placed his feet on the floor. "What are you doing?" he called into the bathroom.

No answer.

Shaking his head, he stood and began moving over towards the small refrigerator. "What are you doing?" he said, this time louder.

He heard the dryer click off. "What?" came her response.

Seeley leaned down and opened the door. "I said, what are you doing?" He clarified, "With the hair dryer?" He reached in and pulled out two bottles of water.

"You don't want me crawling into bed with wet hair, do you?"

Seeley could hear her moving the brush through her hair. He reached out with his bare foot and pushed the refrigerator door closed. "I'm surprised you washed your hair tonight," he called back as he moved over to the bed. "You usually wash it in the morning."

"You don't want me to look nice for you when I come to bed?" she asked.

Setting one of the bottles on his gun safe, Seeley set about the task of rearranging his nest. "You look nice _**all**_ the time," he emphasized. "You don't have to do anything special for me." He leaned over and set the second bottle atop Temperance's gun safe.

Temperance, looking into the mirror, pulled her skin taught. Attempting to smooth out the small lines that had somehow appeared at the corner of her eyes. _'Maybe I should get some work done,'_ she thought. Normally her appearance wasn't of concern to her. People would just have to accept her clothes, mannerisms or facial expressions as part of who she was. She moved her hand to her neck, directly under her chin. _'It's not fair,'_ she thought. _'Seeley gets more handsome, more rugged with every year. With me it's a fight against gravity.'_ She added, _'Now with the baby coming, it's not a fair fight at all.'_ "Seeley," she said.

"What?" he said, now resting comfortably.

"What do you think of having some Botox done?"

"Do you really think I need it?" Seeley said, reaching for his water bottle.

"Not you," she admonished. "Me."

"I'd leave you if you ever did," Seeley said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" she said, more than just a little shocked.

"No," Seeley said in a self-evident tone. "But you definitely don't need it."

"Maybe in a couple of years…" she started.

"No," he said.

"But…"

"You don't need to be injecting poison into your body to try to hold onto some image of how you look." He paused. "You're beautiful just the way you are. You're more beautiful than the first day I saw you. You become even more beautiful with each passing day. I'm afraid in a couple of years I'll have to start carrying around a baseball bat to keep my potential rivals at bay." He closed his eyes.

He couldn't see his wife smiling at her reflection in the mirror. But he could hear her pleasure as she coyly answered, "Thank you, Seeley."

* * *

Seeley, Chaz and Steve Jones sat huddled around a small table off to the side of the main bar in the Alibi Lounge. Papers lay scattered about the table, red and blue adhesive stickers in the shape of arrows adorned the various sheaves of legalese. Duane Eddy's "Peter Gunn" rolled out from the jukebox. Jennifer moved back and forth behind the bar, fulfilling customers' requests to refresh their drinks. Seeley occasionally watched as she deflected pick-up lines as easily as she poured out the shots to the hardcore drinkers. All the time making sure each customer felt as though he or she were the only person in the place.

"Have you talked to Jennifer about taking over the managerial aspects of the place?" Seeley asked.

Steve looked up from the contracts, "Yeah. She wants to run a restaurant someday, so this opportunity seems heaven sent to her," he said. "She's taking courses in Hospitality Management at one of the local community colleges." Both Seeley and Chaz watched as Jennifer tossed an empty beer bottle half the length of the bar into the recycling bin. Seeley listened for the sound of one, or more, bottles shattering. All he heard was the clacking of glass. Steve smiled at Seeley's grunting acknowledgement. "Yeah, she's got it down to a science."

Seeley looked to the far end of the bar where four older men, looking like they had just come from a golf course, in shorts, oversized shirts, tennis shoes and ball caps, engaged in an animated conversation. Steve's eyes followed Seeley's. "SouthEnders," he said simply.

Both Seeley and Chaz looked at him uncomprehendingly. Steve explained, "They're retired. They've been coming in since before my dad had the bar, and they always perch at that end of the bar."

"No…no…no!" one of the men wearing a Washington Nationals baseball cap said heatedly. He moved his bottle of beer from his right to left hand.

"You're such an idiot!" the man in the Florida Marlins baseball cap said loudly, his right hand in his pocket, his left hand holding onto his beer bottle. "How did you last this long?"

Seeley looked over to Jennifer, who didn't seem to be paying any attention to the growing brawl. "Why do you call them _'SouthEnders'_?" Chaz asked.

Steve ticked his head in their direction, "South end of the bar."

Chaz's mouth opened in surprise, and then, still smiling at the simplicity of it all, he closed it. "They ever come to blows?"

Nationals was now poking Marlins in the chest and almost shouting he'd have to gain IQ points to become a moron. Steve said, "Watch."

Seeley was amazed the rest of the patrons paid them no attention. Even one of the other SouthEnders didn't seem to be paying attention. He nonchalantly kept reading his newspaper. Although Seeley spotted Jennifer's eyes occasionally flicked over to the four men.

While the other two men watched, Marlins started moving his finger around in Nationals' face, "How do you fill out your scorecard when you can't even add one plus one?"

Nationals batted Marlins' hand away lightly. "Speaking of one plus one…"

Seeley and Chaz were both slack-jawed when Marlins said in a normal tone of voice, "You want another beer?"

Nationals looked at his mostly empty bottle, "Yeah, I'll take another one. What the hell, the old lady won't be here for another 45 minutes." Marlins motioned to the other two men, who responded with looks at their own bottles and acknowledgements. Marlins called out to Jennifer and then waggled four fingers. Jennifer acknowledged and leaned into the cooler to retrieve the order.

Seeley and Chaz looked at Steve, dumfounded. Steve smiled and shrugged. "That's what they do. They're best friends. They and their wives do everything together. Vacations, night outs, what have you."

"I can see it's going to take some doing to learn the personalities of the customers," Seeley said. To Steve he said, "Are you sure you don't want to keep working here?"

Steve said, "I've thought about it. Until Jennifer gets a real handle on things I wouldn't mind coming in one or two nights a week."

Seeley smiled, "You'd miss it, wouldn't you?"

"Probably. Not so much the actual work," Steve looked around. "But I think I'd miss the people."

Steve returned to his perusal of the contracts, Seeley scanned the bar, people watching, as Chaz seemed to split his time looking at the paperwork and just sitting back relaxing. After a few moments, Seeley said to Steve, "If you like, you can take the contracts to your lawyer. Make sure you're not signing anything you don't want to.

Steve looked up. He smiled as he shook his head, "Not necessary. In my other life I'm a lawyer."

"Really?" Seeley said.

Steve continued, looking around the bar, "Yeah. This place paid the tuition." He looked back at Seeley. "That's why I didn't want to the see the place change too much. Too many good memories in here."

Chaz said, looking up from the paperwork, "You know, Booth. You have to sign these too." At Seeley's questioning gaze, he said, "Jon's got you listed as the co-owner."

"What!" Seeley almost shouted. He leaned forward, reaching for the papers. Chaz offered his packet, opened to a signature page. He pointed to the signature block pointed to by a blue arrow. Sure enough, Seeley was listed as a co-owner.

"He didn't tell you?" Chaz asked.

Seeley shook his head. "At least now I know why there are red arrows and blue arrows."

Chaz angled his finger to the other signature block, the one Jon had signed. "Is this right?" Seeley looked to see what Chaz was questioning. Chaz continued, "I mean, during the adoption hearing I heard the judge say it, but I thought I was just mis-hearing it. I thought Jon didn't have a middle name?"

Seeley smiled. He read from the signature block, "Jonathon Joseph Smith." He looked at Chaz and nodded, "Yeah, that's right. I think he tells people he doesn't have a middle name to get a reaction from them. You know? _'Jon Smith'_?" He laughed softly, joined by Chaz. "Plus," Seeley continued, "I think he just likes to throw in the Pocahontas reference to throw people off." He paused a moment, "Actually, I think he just likes to say the word _'Pocahontas'_." Chaz laughed along with Seeley.

Steve said, "You know, Agent Booth, we're going to need someone to witness our signatures on these?"

Almost on cue, the front door opened and Marjorie and Sollars stepped inside.

* * *

The process of finalizing the purchase of the bar actually went a lot smoother and quicker than Seeley had expected. The only open item was the application to transfer the liquor license over to Jon and Seeley's name. "It's not a big deal," Steve assured Seeley. "And with Jon and your background as federal law enforcement agents," he shook his head, "I don't see any roadblocks to transferring the license."

All the other contracts such as cleaning and trash removal, along with vendors, beer, wine and alcohol distributors were to remain in place as well. Steve gave Seeley his book listing all of his contacts, even down to the trash haulers. As Seeley wrote both his and Jon's contact numbers he said, "Does everyone," Seeley nodded towards the other waitress, a petite redhead named Alicia, "understand we still want them to work here? That if they still want a job, they've got one?"

Steve nodded, "That was one of my deciding factors to sell it to Jon instead of the other offer I had."

"You had another offer?" Chaz asked.

Steve nodded, "Yeah. And he's been pretty persistent. Coming in about every other day. Pushing his offer up."

"How come you didn't sell to him?" Sollars asked.

Steve shook his head, "I just wasn't getting a very good vibe from him. He'd make comments about changing the place. He and his people also got pretty handsy with Jennifer, Alicia and Suzy." Steve's slight smile reminded Seeley of an uncomfortable grimace. "Not enough money in the world," Steve said.

"Did his offers beat Jon's?" Chaz asked.

Steve shrugged, "His last couple have been." He looked around wistfully. "But I couldn't do that to these people. To my Dad."

Marjorie stamped, signed and used her seal on every page where the two men had to sign. "All I'm doing is verifying the person signing is the actual person." It was actually kind of funny for Seeley when she had asked him for some form of identification. She had seen him almost every workday for over nine years. Chaz laughed, "Yeah, Booth. Gotta make sure you're over the minimum drinking age."

The best part of the entire process for Seeley came when he placed Jon's check into Steve's hand as they shook hands. Seeing the dollar figure, Steve's eyes grew wide. "This isn't the price we talked about," he said to Seeley.

"What's that? Did he get the amount wrong?" Seeley asked. "If you and he had agreed on more…"

Steve shook his head, "No…that's not it. This is much more than we had agreed upon." His eyes went to the contracts. "More than what's outlined in the contract."

"Really?" Seeley said as he reached out and turned the check so he could see its face. "Well, it's a Cashier's Check, so it's not like it's going to bounce or anything. He's paid for it in full."

"But it's too much," Steve said.

Seeley shrugged, "Maybe he thought that dollar figure was more fair to all concerned." Seeley leaned in to Steve, "He's like that, you know." He could see Steve was close to being overwhelmed with emotion. Giving up part of his life, his memories. Plus Jon's generosity was almost too much for the man.

Sollars said, "Now that the business is concluded, I believe someone mentioned buying the first round?" He looked pointedly at Seeley.

Seeley smiled, "Exactly right! What's everyone drinking?"

As Seeley got everyone's drink orders, including Steve, Marjorie noted she needed to get home. Sollars said, "I'll have Jimmy drop you off and then come back here." The group offered their thanks to Marjorie as Sollars, holding her arm, steered her towards the door. Seeley moved on up to the bar to place the drink order with Jennifer as Chaz and Steve sat back down at the table.

As Sollars and Marjorie reached the door, three Hispanic men entered, voices raised in a raucous manner. Still moving into the bar, they leeringly looked Marjorie up and down. One of the men said, "Abuela ¡Vuelve! Voy a hacerte sentir como una mujer de verdad! ( _'Come back grandma! I'll make you feel like a real woman!'_ ). The three men laughed as Sollars steered Marjorie through the open door. Sollars looked back at the three men with disgust. Seeley looked towards the voices. His heart sank at the sight of Eduardo Torres flanked by two other Hispanic men.

Torres spotted Seeley standing by the bar. His lip curled into a sneer as he shouted across the bar, "Hey Jenny! Tres cervezas por favor!" Torres motioned his hand, a three-finger waggle, towards Jennifer. With his other hand, he motioned for his two henchmen to take seats at a far table facing the dance floor. Seeley surmised it was so they could see the rest of the bar. He glanced over at Jennifer, still pulling beer bottles from the cooler. She did not look happy.

"Problems?" he asked.

Jennifer responded, "Just not my favorite customers."

"Why?" Seeley asked.

Alicia had appeared next to Jennifer. She explained, "They get pretty handsy. They're loud and don't take _'No'_ for an answer." She continued, "Last time they were in here…"

Jennifer cut her off, "You don't need to tell him about that." Jennifer looked at Seeley. "They're customers, right? And it's our job to make them feel welcome here so they'll spend more money."

"Really?" Seeley said. "Is that what Steve told you?"

Shocked, Jennifer said, "Oh no! Steve doesn't know anything about it." She looked meaningfully at Alicia. "He's got enough to worry about without worrying about getting a bad rep and losing customers."

"You would allow yourself to be mistreated in order to retain a customer?" Seeley asked.

"In order for Steve not to be hassled." Her eyes flicked to the table. "I think those are some pretty bad guys. If I have to put up with some crap so he," she looked at Alicia, "and the rest are left alone…" She put the three bottles of beer on a tray.

Alicia said, indicating the tray of beer bottles destined for Seeley's table, "I'll take it over to them when I get back with this."

Jennifer smiled ruefully, "Thanks, Leesh. But you know I'm their favorite."

Before Jennifer could lift the tray, Seeley reached out and grasped all three bottles by their necks. "That's okay, Jennifer. I think as one of the new owners I should welcome my customers and introduce myself." Jennifer could only look on with curiosity as Seeley turned toward the table.

Alicia appeared at Seeley's side, "I think the guy in the middle is the leader," she said softly.

"Yeah," Seeley said assuredly. He stopped and turned to Alicia. "What did they do to Jennifer last time, Leesh?"

She wasn't going to tell him at first. But there was something in his eyes that filled her with courage. Steve was a good man. But there was only so much he could do to protect himself, his family and his employees. She could see this man, Booth, could be dangerous. But only to those who wished to do him, and those around him, harm. In a low voice she said, "While the guy in the middle distracted her, the guy on the right slid his hand up between her legs and grabbed her…you know." She saw Seeley's eyes harden. "She was wearing jeans so he didn't actually touch her, but afterwards she felt…"

"Violated," Seeley finished for her.

Alicia nodded in shame. Almost as though she had been the one touched. Seeley reached out and patted her shoulder. She looked up to see an understanding smile. He ticked his head over to Chaz and Steve. She nodded and turned to the other table.

When he turned back towards Torres' table, he saw Sollars had already reentered the bar and was moving towards Steve's table. One of the men at Torres' table, the one on the left said loudly to Sollars, "Back so soon? Man! No wonder you go after the old ones. They're so grateful they don't mind gringos with no staying power!" The three men at the table erupted in laughter.

Sollars stopped dead in his tracks. Seeley watched as Sollars' head turned slowly towards the laughing men. Not a single extra muscle seemed to move. Just his neck, slowly rotating his head. He didn't even appear to breathe. Seeley had seen the look in Sollars' eyes before. Only it wasn't Sollars, and it usually happened just before all hell had broken loose. He quickly called back to Chaz, "Hey."

Chaz stopped his conversation with Steve and the newly arrived Alicia. Looking over, he quickly sized up the situation and stood. Torres yelled over the two laughing men, "Easy Victor. He can't help it he's such a maricón blanco. I bet you piss sitting down, don't you?" The other two men laughed even more loudly.

Sollars began moving to the table, with Seeley and Chaz moving in the same direction, flanked out to his right. The rest of the bar was deathly quiet. Even the jukebox seemed to be waiting for the outcome. Sollars voice, strong, calm and assured cut above the noise of the laughter. He smiled, "As a matter of fact, sometimes I do." As he grew closer to the table the men's laughter grew more subdued as they watched him warily. "You know how sometimes, when you're standing at the urinal and you feel like you have to fart, but it's not a fart?" He waited for a response, but got none. "So you have to pinch it off and then try to stagger back to the commode and almost tear your clothes off like a madman so you don't soil your pants?" He had finally arrived at the table. Sollars looked from one to the other. "Nah, I bet you guys just let it go while standing there. And then you come out and sit in it like nothing ever happened." Still looking from one to the other, 'Yeah, you guys look like you'd shit your pants and then sit in for awhile."

The SouthEnders laughed.

"You got a problem?" Victor said belligerently.

"Yeah, I got a problem," Sollars' eyes burrowed into him. "That woman was my administrative assistant. She's been married for thirty-five years to the same man. She's got three children and eleven grandchildren. You want to try to make fun of me, have at it. But you _will_ refer to her with respect."

"She ain't here to hear it," the man on the far right said.

"Doesn't matter," Sollars said icily. "_I'm_ here. _I_ heard it," Sollars said jabbing his thumb into his chest. "_I'm_ offended," he said, his voice just below rage.

Torres laughed to his compadres, "He's offended." He turned back to Sollars, "There ain't much you can do about it."

"Actually, there is," Sollars said as he moved his left hand to slide the left side of his jacket back exposing his semi-automatic and gold FBI badge hooked into his belt. The three men at the table stopped laughing. They looked from Sollars to Seeley to Chaz. All three of them had slid their jackets back exposing their weapons and badges. Sollars said, "I gotta admit…you guys must have cajones the size of basketballs or you're all a bunch of idiots to come into a cop bar and act like asses."

The two men flanking Torres started digging into their pockets as he said, "Your guns don't scare us. You think we don't come prepared?"

Chaz said, "You might want to rethink that. The two men stopped fiddling with their pockets. "A permit allowing concealed weapons carry prohibits carrying into a facility that serves alcohol." The three men looked at one another. Chaz continued, "And if you don't have CCW permits, carrying a handgun that's hidden is against the law as well." He paused, "Pretty severe penalties too."

Seeley added, "Especially seeing as you're threatening federal law enforcement agents." He looked directly at Torres. "You don't want to miss your deadline for leaving tomorrow, do you?"

Torres looked directly at Seeley, "I guess this round goes to you. But you still can't kick us out. We'll file a lawsuit claiming discrimination." He pointed to Steve and yelled, "You think you've got the money to defend against that lawsuit? I'll own this bar one way or the other."

Seeley moved forward toward the man on the right. "Oh," he said. "It's a sure bet any lawsuit against Steve will be dismissed."

"Why's that?" Torres said loudly. "You gonna threaten me?"

"Not at all," Seeley said calmly. He turned towards Steve and smiled. "Steve is no longer the owner of the Alibi Lounge." He paused, turned back to Torres and said, "I am."

Torres looked shocked. He looked from Seeley to Steve, who was smiling, holding his copy of the signed contracts in one hand and the cashier's check in the other. Torres looked back to Seeley who was now placing his foot on the chair seat, in between the third man's legs. He rested his foot on the man's genitalia. Seeley reached over and set the three beers on the table. "I just thought, being the new owner and all, that I'd buy you boys your first and last beer here." He placed his left hand atop the table and his right hand on the chair back of the pinned man. Seeley turned and looked in his eyes. "You see, I'm not kicking you out because of your race. I'm kicking you out because I don't like you manhandling my people."

Alicia had moved back over to stand behind the bar with Jennifer. Seeley turned to the bar, smiled at the two women and waved with his left hand. Jennifer and Alicia returned the wave with stunned expressions. Their hand movements looked almost like that practiced wave so many women use while riding floats in parades.

Seeley, returning his hand to the table, turned back to his prisoner. His foot pressed into the man's lower torso. "Now, you're not to ever touch either of them, or any other employee of mine, ever." He pressed harder. The man grimaced. He nodded quickly. His breathing, shallow.

"Or what?" Victor asked. The trapped man looked at him incredulously. He looked back at Seeley, his eyes pleading. Victor continued, "What you're doing to Javier is duress. You try to arrest him and it'll get thrown out."

Seeley applied even more pressure. Looking straight into Javier's eyes he said, "Who said anything about arresting you?" He leaned in closer, "I will break your fucking arms," he said through clenched teeth. The pressure on Javier was too much now. He gasped, "Okay! Okay! Okay!" Seeley looked over to Torres and then Victor. Standing up, he released Javier.

Sollars, Seeley and Chaz stood like a wall in front of the other three. "Time to leave," Seeley said simply. "You can take your beers. But it's time for you to go…now."

Torres stood up quickly. Followed by Victor, and then more slowly, Javier. The three men grabbed their beers and began walking towards the door. Torres turned back and shouted, "This isn't over!" He pointed at Seeley, Chaz, Sollars, even Steve and Jennifer and Alicia. "You're gonna be sorry you messed with us!"

As the three men reached the edge of the dance floor, Victor turned around, shouted "Cabrón!" and then threw his beer bottle down, shattering it. The other two men defiantly followed his lead.

"Brave men," Sollars noted. "Hurling insults as they run away."

As the door closed behind the retreating men, Seeley turned back to the bar. Seeing Jennifer and Alicia he shrugged, "Sorry about the mess." He pointed his thumb at the broken bottles and seeping beer, "Can somebody please clean that up?"

He saw Jennifer and Alicia both smile broadly as Marlins said loudly, "Woah! We got us a new sheriff in town!" The entire bar exploded in applause.

Seeley, Sollars and Chaz started moving back over to their table when Sollars turned to Seeley, "You got a history with those guys?" Seeley looked at him unbelievingly. Sollars continued, "I'm serious. Who were those guys?"

Seeley said, "The one in the middle was Torres." He paused a moment. "You don't remember him from this morning?"

Sollars shook his head, "To be honest with you, I didn't pay that much attention to him. After all, no one ever said he was involved in the crime other than the people worked for him. I figured he's just a two-bit drug runner who's trying to make a name for himself."

After thinking about it for a moment, Seeley had to agree.

"By the way," Sollars said to Seeley. "You do realize you just committed battery," he paused a moment before continuing, 'a case could even be made for sexual battery in order to force someone to stop assaulting your waitresses."

Seeley stopped and looked at Sollars. Sollars shrugged, "Just saying,"

* * *

Outside the Alibi Lounge, Victor said loudly, "What are we doing jefe? Just leaving?"

"What would you have us do?" Javier wheezed, still cradling his genitals. "Get in a shootout with how many other cops were in there?"

"Better than crawling off like beaten dogs," Victor said defiantly.

"You're missing the point," Torres said, looking back at the building. "Now we know something about this Booth. We know where to push." He smiled.

Victor, finally grasping the point smiled in return.

* * *

"So," her voice carried from the threshold. "You come here often, sailor?"

Seeley looked up to see Temperance, dressed in his white dress shirt and socks, leaning back against the doorjamb. Her hair was tied up loosely, held in place by a deep purple alligator clip. Her hands, held behind her, cushioning her derriere; pushing her lower torso out towards him. Her left leg supported most of her weight, allowing her right to bend slightly; rocking slightly as though waving him to come closer and engage more deeply in her hidden delights. She smiled seductively as she asked, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Seeley smiled, "Not at all. I just didn't want to break the spell. I was sure if I spoke, the angel standing before me would realize she had been seen and would vanish just as quickly as she appeared."

It was uncanny to her how his flattery could cut through her defenses. With every word, she felt fingertips fluttering upon her heart. It was easy enough for her to see through the false flattery of fans, agents, interviewers, even those men and women who tried to pursue her as a sexual conquest. But with him, she never felt a sense of untruth in what he said. His words of Love were from his heart. And always what she needed to hear when she needed to hear it.

Her sensuality pinned him, as she seemed to ride the air moving closer towards him. His eyes never left hers as she crawled, leopard-like across the bedsheets, finally coming to rest straddling his lower torso. Sitting upright, she pressed herself into him, their sex organs attempting to burrow through the three layers of fabric between them. She felt Seeley's arms press into the outsides of her calves and his hands and fingers wrap around her ankles. "Oh, Agent Booth," she said in her Joy Keenan voice. Pressing her lower torso more insistently into his, "Don't be afraid to tell me what you want," she breathed.

She could not have seen a more diametrically opposite reaction than what she expected. Seeley winced, as though struck. His eyes closed as he lay back against the headboard and pillows, his muscles slack. "What?" she said, immediately lessening the pressure on his lower torso. Thinking it physiological, she searched frantically for whatever had happened to throw him so completely out of the mood, she said, "Too much pressure on a sensitive area?"

"No," he said, still not opening his eyes. He moved his hands from her ankles upwards to her shoulders. He pulled her fully into him. She could feel her nipples pressing through the fabric of his shirt into his chest.

"What…" she started to ask.

"Shhh," he said. "Wait a minute, okay?"

Still not understanding what had happened, she trusted she would find out soon enough. He wasn't pushing her away. For now, it was enough to be just held by the man she Loved.

After a moment, he started to stroke her through the shirt. When he spoke, the question nearly shocked her into incoherence. "Do I still satisfy you?" For some reason, he felt the need to clarify. "I mean, sexually?"

Her fingers traced along his skin, "What? Of course you do!" When he didn't say anything she continued, "Seeley, you're the best Lover I've ever had. Sometimes it shocks me how much you know what I like." She could feel her abdomen tightening at the memories. "Last weekend? Before the shooting competition? After we made Love Saturday…whenever you touched me I felt as though I were on fire. Every nerve ending felt raw."

"You were in pain?"

"Not really pain," she said. "More like, with every touch my mind felt overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed?"

She nodded, her hair swirling along his skin. "To the point where I was afraid my mind would just shut down. Do you satisfy me?" She paused for just a heartbeat. "Yes. To the point where just being in the same room leaves me sated."

After a few moments' silence, she asked, "Why? Do I need to do something else to enhance your pleasure? Is there a fantasy you want to act out?"

"Oh God no, Temperance!" Seeley exclaimed. His hands moved up and down her back, sliding under her hair to stroke the nape of her neck, and then back down. "You are my fantasy. Every day, every moment I'm with you I'm living out my fantasy. A fantasy I pray every day I'll never wake up from."

"Then…"

"It was your voice."

"My voice?"

"The _'Joy Keenan'_ party girl bimbette voice," Seeley said softly. Temperance rose back, her forearms resting against his chest so she could see him. "When I hear that voice, I just see you and Torres this morning."

"You know I was just acting," Temperance said.

Seeley looked into her eyes, "I know. And I know it was for a good cause, but all the same, I didn't like seeing it."

"You were jealous?"

"I don't know if it was jealousy. I knew it wasn't you. That wasn't my wife saying those things to another man." He paused. "But then again, it was." He shook his head. "Every other time we've gone undercover…we've been a couple. Together. Today, we were strangers." He paused. Shaking his head, "I didn't like it." He paused again. "I didn't like _her_."

She lowered her head, kissing his chest. "For the record," she said. "I didn't like her very much either." After a moment, "So, earlier…"

"It was like she, and he, were intruding." Seeley shook his head, "I don't want Joy Keenan. If I wanted a bimbo, I wouldn't have married you. In here, the only person I want is my wife. It doesn't matter what else is happening. The only person I want to Make Love to is you."

"So it's agreed?" Temperance said. "No more role playing? Except when we go undercover as husband and wife?" Seeley only nodded his agreement. Temperance sat up, their lower torsos still pressing against the other. She looked down at him. Taking his hands in hers, she said, "Besides, pretty soon my abdomen will be so big no man will want me."

"You haven't heard that pregnant women glow with a beauty that's incomparable?"

"I've heard of it," she said. "But all through Angela's pregnancy I never noticed any change in her reflectivity."

"There's my literal scientist," Seeley said smiling, pressing his lower torso into his wife's.

"Better get your licks in now. Pretty soon it'll be impossible for us to use the missionary position," she returned his pressure by sliding her torso back and forth.

Seeley rose up, and with surprising agility rotated their bodies, leaving them in a position with Temperance on her back with Seeley on top, in between her legs. He smiled as he growled, "I've got some licks for you…"

Temperance giggled as she curled her legs around him.

* * *

Sollars looked around at the darkened hotel suite. He leaned back against the headboard. Still dressed in his suit, sans shoes and jacket, but with his tie, collar and sleeves loosened, he dropped the FBI folder atop the other folders adorning the queen-sized bed. The only illumination in the suite came from the bedside lamp atop the bedstead to his left. He looked over to his right to see the twin of the lamp atop the other bedstead. That one's light was still extinguished. The digital clock shone the time, _'9:20.'_ He thought, _'It'll be 8:20 there.'_

He looked through the open French doors into the dimly lit living / dining / kitchen area of the corporate suite. Oh sure, the corporate suite was serviceable as living quarters. But it wasn't home. His mind went back to Saturday, in his own living room. He was wrestling around with his two sons, Dustin and Todd, with his wife, Lou half-heartedly trying to get them to be careful of the furniture. The boys were starting to be too big to wrestle with at the same time. The phone rang, and as Lou had moved over to answer it, the three males in the family crashed into hallway table. Unfortunately, _'Or perhaps fortunately?'_ Butch thought, the lamp sitting atop the table seemed to attempt to leap out of the wrestlers' way only to fall to its death upon the floor. '_That really was a horrendous-looking lamp,'_ Butch thought. But it was a gift from Lou's favorite Aunt. He sighed, _'Now she's mad at us. All three of us.'_ He glanced over at the clock, _'9:23.'_

He picked up his cell and hit the speed dial 1 key. He heard the various pauses and clicks of connections activating, until he heard the ringing signal on the other end. Once, twice, on the third ring he heard the click of the connection and the familiar female voice, "Hello?"

"Hey baby," he said into the phone.

"Well, hello there yourself!" she returned, her voice brimming with affection. "Long day?"

"It just got better hearing your voice," he said. "How about you?"

"Oh, you know how it is. Your husband's out of town for a week. Sometimes it's difficult getting all my lovers' visits scheduled," she said playfully.

"Mmmm," Butch said. "How's your appointment book looking for later on in the week?"

"I'll have to look. You thinking of scheduling some time?"

"I was thinking about it."

"Wait a minute," she said. "Who _is_ this?"

Butch laughed, "How are the boys?"

Lou answered, "At a sleepover."

"Darn," Butch said. "And here I am, half a continent away."

Now it was Lou's turn to laugh, "You realize once you finally get someone to fill that position up there, I'm sending the kids to a sleep away camp for at least two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Butch said. "You trying to kill me?"

"Better start taking your vitamins and working on your aerobic capacity, buddy boy. I'm gonna turn you inside out."

Now they both laughed. After a moment's silence Lou asked, "Seriously, how close are you to coming home to stay?"

Butch responded assuredly, "Soon…I think." He glanced at the folders. "I've got a couple of real good prospects. There's only one problem."

"Kelly," Lou said.

Butch nodded, "They're already working for him now. But I think it's just working so much closer might be a sticking point."

"And I know you," Lou said. "You don't want to fill the position just to fill it. You want to make sure the person is the best fit and will want to be there."

"I know it's hard," Butch started.

Lou cut him off, "And to be honest with you, if you didn't feel that way you wouldn't be the man I fell in Love with."

Butch smiled, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being so understanding." He paused, then blurted out, "Come up to Washington."

"What?"

Butch's voice turned softer. "I miss you. You and the boys. I don't want to waste another moment being without you."

"For how long?"

"This week…and next," Butch said. "Monday is Memorial Day. It'd be a perfect time to show the kids all the memorials here in DC."

"Can we afford it?" Lou asked dubiously.

"You can stay in the suite with me, so there won't be the hotel expense."

"What about travel expenses?"

"You three fly up on a commercial airline tomorrow or Wednesday, and we'll all fly back on the FBI jet next Friday." He paused, "Come…please?"

"And you really want us there?"

Butch smiled, "Remember that line in _'The Goodbye Girl'_? You really love a Love Scene, don't you? Yeah…I want you all here."

"What about my schedule? Some of those guys will just go someplace else," she teased.

"I guess it's their loss if they don't want to reschedule," Butch said.

"Okay," Lou said. "I'll call you back and let you know when we'll be arriving."

"What? You don't want to talk some more tonight?"

"Silly man! Of course I'll talk to you some more tonight. Later. After all, I've got to get on the Internet and make our travel arrangements!"

Butch smiled at his own obtuseness. "I'll be waiting. I Love you."

"Plenty of time for that later," she teased. "My man has sent for me! Gotta make myself pretty!" Just before she hung up she said, "Oh! By the way! Tracy said she's got a replacement for the lamp!"

Butch smiled as he heard the line disconnect.


	49. Wrapping It Up

**A/N:** I've changed the title of the chapter from "Epilogue" to "Wrapping It Up". It created too much confusion with people thinking it was the end of the story when it was actually referencing the case. My apologies for any confusion this may have caused.

* * *

Week 3 – Tuesday Afternoon

* * *

Seeley sat in his office working at the computer. His fingers clicked and clacked over the keys as he filled out the electronic form. Occasionally he stopped, turning to his case notes, searching for bits of information to include in the case paperwork. This time however, he eschewed the hunt through his notes. His hands hovered over the keys as he asked, not taking his eyes from the screen, "What day was the shootout with Mara Muerte?"

"That would have been last Monday," Chaz said from his usual perch in one of the visitor's chairs. "The 17th," he continued.

Seeley's keyboard clicked in response, although not as smooth and steady as usual. "Really?" he said. "It's only been a week?"

"Seems longer to you?" Temperance asked from the other visitor's chair.

Seeley stopped typing as he turned to her. "Doesn't it seem like a lot has happened since then?"

Temperance shrugged, "Well, with Parker and Hayley spending the weekend we haven't had much of a chance to catch our breath."

Seeley nodded. Closing his eyes, he rubbed the sides of his head almost savagely with his palms. "And it's only been two weeks since we started working on the case," he said

"It's been a busy two weeks," Chaz ticked off the situations, "Jon and Cricket coming into town, the case," he motioned over towards Temperance. "You finding out you're going to have a baby, the shootout, running back and forth between the Navy Yard and here," Chaz paused. "You two could probably do with some time off."

Seeley opened his eyes, "We can include you in on that as well." He propped his elbows on the desk and cradled his head in his hands. He yawned impressively.

That started it. Chaz, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn, said, "We've got a three-day weekend coming up. Maybe you two should try to catch some down time."

Now it was Temperance's turn. Seeley watched as her yawn drove her eyes closed and a high-pitched tone escaped from her voice box. "We've got the funeral and interment of the Serras to plan." She shook her head and blinked. She turned to Seeley, "You asked about having their remains released to us?"

Seeley nodded, "Sollars said he would follow up on it."

"And so he has," Sollars voice rambled in from the doorway. He strode into Seeley's office energetically, opened his padfolio and extracted a sheet of paper. Stopping halfway between Temperance and Seeley, he motioned the paper first to Seeley, then to Temperance and then back to Seeley. "Who gets this?" he asked lightly.

"What is it?" Seeley asked.

"Release of Human Remains," he said.

"Already?" Seeley asked, pointing towards Temperance.

"Hey," Sollars said as he turned towards Temperance, holding the document out to her. "You think I would drag my feet on this?"

Temperance accepted the document and began scanning it. "Does this cover all three…" she began, as she traveled the document.

Seeley said, "Well, no. I just thought…"

Chaz said, "Kelly would have…"

Sollars looked from one to the other; a growing, almost overwhelmed expression filled his face as he tried to separate and follow all three conversations.

Temperance continued, "Yes, I see all three remains…"

"It's not so much you as other government agencies…" Seeley added.

"Guy is such a worthless piece of…" Chaz began.

Finally, Sollars extended both hands in a _'Stop'_ gesture. "Hey!" he said loudly in his command voice. The three fell silent. He looked from one to the other. Each looking at him expectantly. Quietly he said, "It was a rhetorical question." The three of them visibly relaxed. Sollars turned to Seeley, "How's the case file coming?"

Seeley picked up his notes, "I was just finishing up." He picked up the brown forensics folder, "I've got the forensics from the Jeffersonian," he set the brown folder down and picked up a green folder. "Our forensics and ballistics information," he set the green folder underneath the brown one. Continuing, he picked up the blue folder, "And we've got witness, investigatory and supporting documentation including correspondence with NCIS." He set the folder down atop the others and motioned towards his computer screen. "And I'm just wrapping up the _'Final Case Disposition'_ form."

Sollars nodded. "Did you view the tape of yesterday's incident?"

Seeley nodded, "Yes, all it showed was a conversation just outside the door between the two," he paused a moment, his eyes sliding to Chaz and then to Temperance. He finished, "principals." He added, "Only video, no audio."

Sollars' eyes followed Seeley's from Chaz and then to Temperance. He looked back at Seeley, "So that conversation…"

"Was off the record," Seeley said. He shook his head, "No need to put it in the record." He hastily added, "It's in my personal case notes, if needed."

Sollars shook his head, "I agree. No need to put it in the case file." He paused, "At least not at this time. If need be, we can always amend it."

At that moment, Seeley's office phone rang. He turned to answer it. While Seeley attended to the telephone, Sollars turned to Temperance, "So, when do you think the funeral will take place?"

Seeley said, "FBI, Major Crimes Unit, Special Agent Seeley Booth."

Temperance said, "We're looking at Saturday, perhaps at 11:00 AM."

Jon's voice filled Seeley's ear, "You sound just like a grown-up," he said, pleasure tingeing his voice.

Seeley smiled, "Hold on while I put you on the speaker." He reached over for the phone buttons as he said, "Hey everybody," he indicated the phone, "Jon."

"Okay, Dad," Seeley said as the transfer to the speaker completed he set the handset into the cradle. Sollars motioned questioningly for himself to leave. Seeley shook his head.

Jon's voice rolled from the speaker, "I suppose you're all wondering why I called this meeting…"

Chaz, Temperance and Seeley laughed in response. Sollars smiled at the joke.

"Yeah," Seeley said. "I mean it's not like we're not busy or anything trying to get the paperwork done."

"Make sure all your Ts are crossed and Is are dotted," Jon warned. "I get the feeling your boss is looking for any excuse to hang you."

Seeley and Sollars' eyes met. "Uhhh…" Seeley started.

Sollars said, "You're probably right."

"Who is _that_?" Jon said, not recognizing the voice.

"It's Seeley's boss," Temperance said.

Silence from the other end of the line. After a moment's pause Jon said, "That's not Kelly's voice. Not unless he found the Fountain of Youth and lost about thirty years from his voice box."

Sollars nodded grudgingly. Seeley said, "That's correct, Jon. That's Butch Sollars, our Interim Assistant Director In Charge. With Kelly out until tomorrow, Butch is in charge."

"I don't recall seeing him when I was up there," Jon said.

Sollars said, "I'm on a special project for the Director. I'm only involved in cases now because Kelly's been out since Friday."

"What kind of project?" Jon asked. "You work directly for the Director? Not Kelly?"

Sollars nodded, "That's right."

Seeley added, "He's only here during the week." Seeley looked at Sollars. "Traveling up from Kansas City, trying to find a permanent Assistant Deputy Director."

Jon's sarcasm could be heard clearly over the phone, "Working directly under Kelly? Good luck with that!" He asked Sollars, "So how's the search going?"

Sollars smiled, "I've got a couple of good prospects. But it's like you say, working directly under Kelly may prove to be a deal breaker." Then to everyone's shock, "Feel like coming back on active duty and filling the position?"

"Really?" Jon said. "You're offering the position to a former agent you know nothing about?"

"Well, I've looked through your files…"

_**"What?" **_Jon exploded from the phone.

"Sure," Sollars said. "I was reviewing Booth's files and you were mentioned in a number of them. What kind of researcher would I be if I didn't check yours as well?"

"As he told me," Seeley said dryly. "It was just a _'cursory glance' _through my files."

"And you think what's in the files is a basis for filling such a critical position?" Jon asked.

"Of course not," Sollars said. "Lots of things are left out of files…" He looked at Seeley. "The files themselves don't tell the complete story. I'd have to meet you in person and talk to you, of course. But bringing in an outsider is sometimes a good way to at least begin to address the problems of a dysfunctional office."

"You think the Washington Bureau of the FBI is dysfunctional?" Jon asked.

Sollars nodded, "Some areas, yes. You were here for a couple of weeks, right? Would you say it's working as smoothly as it could?"

"You got me there," Jon said. "But the dysfunction isn't from the units themselves."

Sollars smiled, "Your protectiveness for your son and his co-workers is commendable. But I agree. Part of the problem is at the top. The interaction between the units and the Deputy Director is why this position is so critical."

"We could just get rid of Kelly?" Chaz interjected.

Sollars nodded. "But then, who would fill the Deputy Director position Kelly vacates?" He spotted both Seeley and Chaz motioning towards him. He quickly added, "Oh no! I'm not moving my family to DC."

"Why not?" Jon said. Then, almost laughingly, "Your country needs you."

Sollars smiled through tightly pressed lips. "My country will get along fine with me in KC, thank you very much."

Temperance decided to weigh in, "I think you would fit in perfectly. Why not relocate to Washington? The educational opportunities…"

"Are crap," Sollars said. He turned to Temperance, "The DC school system is one of the worst, if not the worst in country. I'm not putting my boys in that mess."

"But there are some of the finest private schools…" Temperance began.

Sollars shook his head, "I'm not going to become a Washington elite. I'm not going to move my family to Washington, put my children in some elite private school and become enmeshed in the Washington political bubble." He held his hand up in a surrender motion. "Sorry, but I'm not going to put my family through that."

"You don't have to live in DC," Chaz said. "There are suburbs…"

Sollars shook his head, "It's all a moot point, anyway. I don't anticipate Kelly moving on for another year or so. When he retires." Everyone was silent for a moment, until Sollars said, "So how about it Mr. Smith? Feel like meeting me and discussing the opportunity?" He sarcastically added, "Your country needs you."

Jon said, disbelievingly, "You're serious?"

Sollars shrugged, "Hey, if nothing else I can walk away having finally met the legend that is Jon Smith."

"According to whom?" Jon asked.

Sollars looked around, "I know you've got three fans already right in this room."

Silence. And then Jon said, "No promises." Seeley, Temperance and Chaz all exchanged happy nods. "I'm still not sure how it would work having my son working for me in government service. I know there are rules against that."

Sollars smiled, "No promises on this end either. Right now it's just a conversation." He opened his padfolio, "Got a ballpark estimate?"

"How about the first week in July? Jon said.

Sollars, his pen at the ready said, "That's over a month away. Are you sure you can't make it sooner?"

They could hear Jon shaking his head, "That's why I called. We're going to be out of cell contact for awhile, hopping some small islands here and there. We've also got the possibility of a tropical storm perhaps turning into a small hurricane beginning of next week. So we'll have to make landfall and sit it out for awhile."

Sollars nodded as he wrote in the padfolio, "How about if you give Booth a call when you get in town? We can firm the date up then."

"Sounds good. Well, not necessarily good," Jon said warily. "Anyway, not to change the subject…just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday, Temperance." All three of the men turned to Temperance. She smiled slightly. Jon continued, "With cell phone coverage being spotty, and the weather uncertainty, we wanted to make sure we got to you today."

Temperance smiled, "Thank you, Jon."

"Where's Cricket?" Seeley asked.

Jon's voice turned slightly melancholy, "She's down below, taking a nap. We'll see how she's feeling and give you a call at home later."

Temperance forced a smile to her face and with an effort tried to make her voice sound light, "Tell her we're sending our Love."

Jon's voice gained strength, "Will do. We'll talk to you later!"

Seeley's finger hovered over the disconnect button, "Talk to you later tonight!"

"Bye," the speaker sounded and then a click followed by a dial tone. Seeley punched the disconnect button.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. As though evaluating their own mortality. Sollars finally broke the silence, "So, when's your birthday?" he asked Temperance.

She shook her head, as though coming out of a trance. She said matter-of-factly, "Monday."

"Memorial Day?" Sollars asked. "Ouch! What kind of celebration could you have on such a day?" He added, "Must have been a pain when you were growing up…"

Temperance, now back fully in the moment, "Oh, I usually don't celebrate my birthday." At Sollars' questioning look she explained, "I never thought it was a big deal to celebrate the day as my birthday when so many other people every year were also born on that day." She looked at Seeley, "But certain people…and their sons have been trying to convince me otherwise." She turned back to Sollars, "But it doesn't fall on Memorial Day every year."

Sollars nodded in understanding, "The wonders of a holiday that bounces around the calendar." He added, "My birthday once fell on Easter." He looked at Seeley and Chaz. "Let me tell you, that wasn't a whole lot of fun."

"I can imagine," Seeley said.

Sollars started towards the office door. He called back, "Make sure you get that file to me by the end of the day, Booth." He stopped and turned around. "That way I can sign it and get it off our radar before Kelly gets back tomorrow."

Seeley nodded, "Will do." As Sollars started to turn away Seeley said, "By the way, did anybody ever find out why he's been away since last Friday?" He looked to Chaz, who returned a shake of his head. Seeley looked back at Sollars.

Sollars turned back, "Something about seeing his grandson graduate from one of the Service Academies and spending some time with him before he left on assignment." He paused and then answered the unasked question, "Annapolis, I think."

Seeley, nodding, scribbled on a notepad.

"Oh!" Sollars said. "I almost forgot." He looked from Seeley to Temperance, "Send me the information on the funeral for the Serras. Address…time…whatever."

"Any particular reason why?" Seeley asked.

"I was thinking about attending," he looked at Seeley, Temperance and Chaz's shocked expressions. "If I'm not being presumptuous?"

"I have no problem with it," Seeley said. "But I thought you were going home Friday?"

Sollars nodded. "I was…but then I convinced my wife to bring the boys up for a visit."

"Really?" Temperance said looking from Sollars to Seeley.

Sollars nodded again, "We're going to show the boys the sites. And on Monday we were going to take them to all the memorials in the area." He added, "You know? Teach them the cost of ensuring our citizens live in a free society."

"We could take you around to the monuments," Temperance said. Seeley looked at her in surprise.

"You want to spend time with my wife and I and two teenage boys on your birthday?" Sollars said in shock.

Temperance nodded as she looked at Seeley. "We could bring Parker." Seeley's smile filled her with Love. She looked back at Sollars. "And Hayley, Parker's girlfriend. I can't think of a better way to celebrate my birthday. Teaching our young about the cost of freedom."

"Maybe we can rent a bus?" At the rest of the group's looks Chaz said, "What? Jules and I can't come?"


	50. What Would God Say?

Week 3 – Tuesday Evening

Seeley walked through the opened condo door only to be buffeted by the loud music thrumming through the speakers. An undercurrent of running water coming from the kitchen served as a counterpoint to the percussive beat of the music. He stopped dead in his tracks as he watched his wife in the kitchen, oblivious to his presence, dancing in time to the music. He could see her slicing vegetables atop a cutting board stationed on the countertop. Occasionally, she would stop, wave the knife around in the air, all in time with the music, and then return to her food preparation task. Once, she made a full pirouette, waving the knife around like a magic wand. He smiled as she set the knife down, slid over to the refrigerator, her purple top and derriere not quite hidden by her long skirt still keeping in time to the music. She opened the door and ostrich-like buried her head inside the fridge.

Seeley reluctantly tore his gaze away from the swaying buttocks, opened the closet door and placed his overcoat on its waiting hangar. The song changed to The Pointer Sisters' version of "Slow Hand." Seeley turned back to the kitchen at the sound of his wife's voice,

"_As the midnight moon was drifting through _

_The lazy sway of the trees _

_I saw the look in your eyes looking into mine "_

Seeley saw her, still not acknowledging his presence, close the refrigerator door. In her right hand, he saw an unopened bottle of beer. He almost spoke, an admonishment of drinking alcohol while pregnant. Her left hand twisted the cap off as she turned to him. Smiling, her sensuous eyes pinned him as she haphazardly, and without looking, tossed the cap into the trash. He unconsciously slipped out of first one, and then the other of his shoes. She moved towards him, still singing,

"_Seeing what you wanted to see _

_Darlin' don't say a word 'cos I already heard _

_What your body's saying to mine"_

Temperance moved from behind the counter, sliding her stocking feet over the shiny hardwood floor. Seeley smiled, noting she wore a pair of his white athletic socks. He saw her rotate her hips back and forth.

_I'm tired of fast moves, I've got a slow groove_

_On my mind _

He began moving towards his wife

"_I want a man with a slow hand _

_I want a lover with an easy touch "_

She finally reached him. Temperance held the beer out to him; as he grasped the glass bottleneck, she moved fully into him, sliding her hand from his mid-abdomen all the way up to cradle him behind his neck.

_I want somebody who will spend some time _

_Not come and go in a heated rush"_

He felt her press her body into his in time with the music. He didn't need the beer. She was intoxicant enough.

"_I want somebody who will understand _

_When it comes to love I want a slow hand"_

The Pointer Sisters had to complete the song by themselves as she pressed her lips to her husband's.

* * *

"Are you sure it's not my night to cook?" Seeley said loudly over the music as he watched his wife season the skinless chicken breasts.

Temperance shook her head, "It might be." Her head movement changed into tilting from side to side, "You can cook tomorrow."

Seeing her in this kind of mood always tugged at Seeley's heart. Rationally, he knew that life comes with ups and downs. Sometimes he felt guilty that his life, especially lately, had so many ups with so few downs. Even during some of the downs, just seeing his wife, just being with her, invariably raised him from the depths. He smiled, "Anything I can do to help?"

Temperance rinsed her hands and picked up the knife again. She shook her head as she waved the knife in the air, "Just stay out of my way," she smiled.

Weary of straining to hear her, Seeley picked up the remote and edged the volume down. He leaned back, "What brought this on?"

Temperance stopped in her slicing of a cucumber and looked at him disappointedly. After Seeley lay the remote atop the counter, her left hand snaked out and captured it, pulling the device out of his range. "Why? Do you think I need a reason to be happy?"

Seeley leaned in to her, "Well, I know I don't need a reason. I've got you in my life." He leaned in further and kissed her.

Temperance returned the kiss. When they leaned back, she smiled, "I feel the same way." She waved the knife towards the hallway, "Now, why don't you go and relax, or do some work, and I'll call you when dinner's ready?" she smiled.

Seeley angled himself out of the blade's potential arc, "How much time do I have?" He produced a CD in a slimline jewel case from his jacket pocket.

Temperance looked at it warily, "What is that?" Again, she looked at him disappointedly, although Seeley could still see the sparkle in her eyes. "Did they catch you looking at porn at work?" Her hand holding the knife dropped to the countertop as she tilted her head in dismay.

"What? No!" Seeley said sharply. "Surveillance from the marina." Then he asked, "What makes you think I'd be looking at porn?"

Temperance grimaced ruefully, "Girls Gone Wild on boats?" She sighed theatrically. "Well, I suppose it was going to happen eventually." Seeley looked at her, partly confused and partly stunned she had referenced the "Girls Gone Wild" videos from the late night television ads. She continued, "Your fat, pregnant wife no longer fulfills your sexual desires and fantasies…" She shook her head and turned back to her food prep area, "Not that I blame you…"

"You're kidding, right?" Seeley asked. He saw her press her lips together tightly. _'What the __hell__ is going on?'_ he thought. _'Hormones?'_ He moved over to her, sliding his arms around her waist. "You know you fulfill every fantasy I could ever have, don't' you?"

He was flabbergasted to see her smiling radiantly as she turned to him, twisting the knife in her hand; its metal blade reflecting the overhead light, "I better," she said mirthlessly.

Seeley saw the playful glint in her eyes and knew she was playing with him. He countered, "You just better be aware that goes both ways." Nestled in his arms, she looked at him questioningly. "You know if you ever cheat on me I've got a number of friends who can help me dispose of the bodies."

Temperance laughed, pressing her body into his. She drank in the aroma of his manliness, underscored by the gentle remnants of his aftershave. "Mmmmm…" she purred. She reached up and caught the edge of his jaw between her teeth. Holding the bone, her tongue tapped along his delicious skin; every touch filling her mouth with his electric taste. His hand slid up along her back until he gently but firmly cupped the nape of her neck. She released his jaw; quickly kissing his cheek as she withdrew. Looking into his questioning eyes she said, "Later. Eat first. You need your strength."

He acquiesced, "Trust me," he said, pulling her abdomen back into his. "I'm not the only one who's going to need all their strength tonight." He leaned in and kissed her firmly.

As they parted, Temperance turned back to the cutting board and nodded towards the CD case Seeley still held, "So what _is_ that?"

At Temperance's questioning look, he continued, "Video of Torres leaving this morning."

Temperance nodded in understanding. Seeley watched as she looked from the chicken breasts to the oven to the salad. He knew she was working out the cooking time. "You've got about 45 minutes," she said and went back to work on the cucumber.

"You sure you don't want any help?"

Temperance stopped and looked at him. She picked up a slice of cucumber and placed it between his lips. "Go," she said simply and turned her attention back to slicing the vegetable.

"Okay," Seeley said, pulling the cold, crisp vegetable into his mouth. He moved towards the hallway, the CD in one hand and his beer in the other. As he moved towards his study, he smiled as he heard the music's volume increase.

Upon arriving at the door, he saw a familiar yellow and white envelope laying flat against the door. He smiled as he looked back down the hall towards the living area and then back at the card held in place between the door and doorframe. Holding the CD case and beer in his left hand, he pulled it free with the other. He held it up to his nose, drawing in her scent. Seeley looked at the card; her familiar cursive flowed across the paper, _'My Darling.'_ Suddenly, viewing the contents of the CD had just moved down in his priority list. He opened the door and slipped through.

* * *

Seeley slouched back into his chair. After reading his wife's note to him, this was particularly boring. His left elbow perched upon the armrest allowed his jaw to sit perfectly within his cupped hand. His other hand cradled atop the computer mouse. His eyes scanned the images displayed on the screen. Torres was nowhere to be seen, but it looked like Tim was having more than just a little problem getting the boat ready to leave. Seeley's slight smile was more the result of sympathy, even though no one could see him commiserating, rather than enjoying Sully's predicament.

Sully stood amongst five Hispanic men, explaining how to tie a nautical knot. One of the men translated for the others. Seeley wondered if the men knew they were working for a known drug dealer. He felt a twinge of sympathy for all of them. Sully, because he was trapped. The other men, because there was no indication they were hardened criminals. They looked like any other Hispanic day laborer he had seen. Just looking for work. Looking at the faces of the men, Seeley could see they wanted to learn the skill. And Sully's Spanish seemed stilted at best. He probably would have been a good teacher, if he didn't have five new students at the same time with a decided lack of command of the English language.

Seeley pressed the mouse button and moved the slider forward. He turned away from the video participants' comically fast movements and looked toward the daffodil-themed card standing atop his desk. He smiled at the remembrance of her words. Turning back to the screen, he saw Torres had appeared, presumably from below deck as he was dressed only in what appeared to be blue silk boxer shorts and a matching robe. Open in front. Two other armed men had also appeared on deck. Sitting up straighter, Seeley released the mouse.

"We were supposed to have left over an hour ago!" he fumed at Sully.

Sully shot back, "And we would have if you had asked if these guys," he waved at his group of students, "had any experience sailing."

"I've seen what goes on when we're underway. You telling me you can't teach these guys the basics?" Torres yelled.

"Of course I can teach them!" Sully returned. He turned to the men, "And they want to learn," he nodded reassuringly to them. Seeley nodded appreciatively at Sully's attempt to protect them. "But it's a little more involved leaving and coming into port. And with them not speaking much English and my Spanish not being the best…" he paused. "Well, getting all of us on the same page is a lot more difficult."

"Don't tell me your problems, Sully!" Torres almost screamed. "I've seen you pilot this ship by yourself!"

Sully stepped toward Torres. _'Uh-oh,'_ Seeley thought. His eyes went to the now-alert armed men.

"Yes, I can!" Sully shouted back. "But I thought you wanted these men to learn. They are replacing your other crew, remember? The ones who couldn't keep their Dicks in their pants and murdered three people because of it?" He continued, "Do you want them to be sailors or just members of your asshole crew dealing drugs?"

'_Shut up, Sully,'_ Seeley's thoughts screamed. Then another thought, _'Walk away. Just walk away. NCIS and the Bureau will help protect you…'_ his thoughts pleaded.

Torres looked around quickly. Seeley surmised he was looking to see if they had an audience from the other boats. Seeley grimaced when Torres reached under his robe around to his lower back. His hand reappeared, this time with a semi-automatic. Seeley's trained eyes calculated, _'.45.'_ Torres stuck it in Sully's chest, his expression very close to a madman's. He nodded as he said, almost too calmly, "You forget yourself, pendejo. I could kill you any time I wanted."

Seeley watched in amazement as Sully reached out, grasped Torres' hand holding the weapon and slid it up to his forehead. "Go ahead, puta. Have fun trying to sail to Miami." Nothing happened. Sully pushed it, leaning into the weapon, forcing it back towards Torres. "Somehow, I think if you miss your appointment on the way down, I won't be the only one dead this week."

Seeley noticed the two men in the background smiling. This was a side of Sully they hadn't seen before. Seeley evaluated the two men in the standoff. Torres was about Sully's height, but more…well, blubbery was the only word Seeley could think of. Unless Sully had completely let himself go, and forgotten his FBI training, Seeley thought he could take Torres. One on one, that is. A one on one fight with two armed bodyguards in the background is a losing proposition, no matter if you win or not.

Seconds passed before Torres pulled the gun back from Sully's forehead. Sully had him. The only other person left who had any expertise in sailing was Bernard. But he had sent him down to Miami Saturday. He was stuck. But still needing to exert his leadership, he rammed the weapon into Sully's midsection. Sully doubled over, gasping for air. Torres stood over him, "Just remember this, coño. You live only as long as I need you. I don't have to use a sailboat."

Torres disappeared down the stairs, his two bodyguards following behind. Just before they moved down the stairs, the two men looked back at the now standing Sully. Seeley could swear he saw expressions of growing respect from them. Seeley engaged the slider bar and fast-forwarded through the rest of the video. Seeing nothing of importance, he stopped the video, the aft of the ship as it moved out of the marina clearly displayed the worn and weathered name; _'Temperance.'_

Seeley shut down the media player and began the process of logging onto the FBI network. After about five minutes of signing onto first one screen, then authenticating on others and moving deeper and deeper into the system, he finally reached the e-mail system. He composed and sent an e-mail to Chaz instructing him to forward the latest surveillance on Torres to Gibbs and his people at NCIS. After logging out of the e-mail system, Seeley brought up the Records Research function. He brought up the file on William "Will" Kelly. After scrolling through various pages of data, he finally found the information he was looking for. Jotting the piece of information on a notepad, he closed down the file on Kelly.

Seeley navigated further into the system until he finally came to the search function he wanted. He typed in, "Ensign William Stephen Nicholas," hit _Enter_, then sat back, and waited.

* * *

Seeley sat back in the dining room chair. He slid his hands across his abdomen, "Excellent dinner, Darling." He saw Temperance smile, accepting the accolades. "The baked chicken with wild rice was…" He put his fingertips to his lips and loudly kissed them with a motion extending his fingers and pulling his fingers away. "Just great!" He paused a moment. "What do you call that dish?"

Temperance smiled indulgently as she raised her glass of lemon water to her lips. "It's an old recipe I remembered from my mother. She called it," pausing dramatically, "Baked Chicken with Wild Rice," and then took a drink.

Seeley watched the lemon slice bob atop the water as she drank. He smiled at his preconceptions. Of course the recipe had to have a name. She wouldn't just throw something together without it being a duly recognized, tested recipe. He laughed at his own pretentiousness. She laughed with him. Seeley nodded, "Your mother taught you well."

He reached out for her hand. She smilingly obliged by sliding hers within his. He raised it to his lips. She asked, "Kelly's coming back tomorrow isn't he?"

Seeley growled, "Aarrgh…you didn't have to remind me." His smile allayed any fears she had he may be angry.

"Sorry," she smiled back. "Do you think he'll let you go with me to put up the flyers tomorrow afternoon?"

Seeley shrugged. "I don't see why not. I get the impression the less he sees of me," he ticked his head towards her, "and you, the happier he is."

"It's too bad Sollars isn't the Deputy Director." Seeley nodded in agreement. She continued, "Do you really think Jon would take the ADD position?" She added, "I mean...Jon doesn't have a very high tolerance for fools. How long do you think it would be before Kelly and he come to blows?"

Seeley shook his head, "Less than a week. And any credibility Sollars may have with the Director would be shot." He intertwined his fingers with hers. "Plus, I don't know how they would make it work with me. Would they transfer me someplace else?" He looked at Temperance, "They're not going to have his son reporting directly into him."

Temperance stroked the back of their commingled hands with her thumb. "It'll be nice having Jon and Cricket back in Washington, won't it?"

Seeley nodded, "Yeah…and nothing against Florida…but I think Cricket will do better getting her medical needs met at GUH."

Temperance said, "You're probably right. I could talk to some of my colleagues; see if there's something more we can do for her."

"Even though she wouldn't approve of the special treatment, I'm sure that's what you should do once they're up here." He paused, "Maybe start the ball rolling before they get up here."

"I'll make some calls tomorrow," she said.

"By the way…" Seeley said.

Temperance knew what he was getting at. She really wasn't in the mood for any recriminations tonight. She decided to head the conversation off, "I called Doctor Lyons to reschedule my checkup."

"And?"

Temperance took a deep breath, "She's on vacation until the last part of June." She saw Seeley's shoulders sag weekly. She hurried on, "But I stopped this afternoon and had blood drawn and a urinalysis. They can run the tests and let me know if anything is out of whack that we need to get in sooner and correct."

Seeley looked confused, "Out of whack?" He shook his head, "Who _are_ you? Where is my wife? The one who doesn't know what colloquialisms are?"

Temperance, pressing her lips tightly together, smiled.

The phone rang.

Temperance raised Seeley's hand to her lips just before she moved from the table to the phone on the counter. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. Punching the speaker button in the middle of the second ring, she said loudly, "Hello Mom! Hello Dad!" She slid into one of the bar stools by the speakerphone.

Cricket's voice rose from the speaker, "Hello Tempe! I hope we missed interrupting your dinner?"

Seeley said, as he moved over to the other bar stool, "Just got done! And Temperance really outdid herself tonight."

"Oh?" Cricket said.

Seeley continued, "An old family recipe."

"Well? What was it, Tempe?" Cricket asked.

Temperance rolled her eyes, "Baked Chicken and Wild Rice."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Temperance said. "Seeley, for some odd reason, thinks he still has to compliment me on everything I cook."

"At least give him credit for trying to compliment you," Jon's voice flowed from the speaker.

"That's true," Cricket agreed. "Some men just grunt and shovel the food into their mouths."

"What are looking at me for?" Jon's voice sounded mildly offended.

"No reason dear," Cricket's voice sounded sweetly from the speaker. Directing her comments to Temperance, "At least after five years he's not taking you for granted."

Again, Jon's voice sounded from the phone, "Why are you looking at me…" Then a muffled thump and they heard, "Ow!"

"So, have we missed the _'Question of the Day'_?" Cricket said, not missing a beat.

"We were just about to, when the phone rang," Seeley said.

"Good," Jon said. "Can we get in on it?"

Seeley and Temperance looked at each other. They shrugged, "Sure…why not?" Temperance said.

"How are you feeling, Cricket?" Seeley asked.

"Is that the question of the day?" Cricket asked.

"No," Temperance said. "It's just when we talked to Jon earlier today he said you were taking a nap. And it seemed to us…"

"That it was too early to take a nap?" Cricket completed for her.

"Well," Seeley said. "Yeah. And with you being sick…"

"Jon didn't tell you _why_ I was taking a nap?"

Seeley and Temperance traded uncomprehending looks. "No," Temperance said.

Icily, Cricket continued, "He didn't tell you about the physical exertion we had engaged in?" Comprehension began dawning in Seeley and Temperance's eyes. A slow smile spread to Seeley's lips. Cricket continued, "He didn't tell you how he stood on the bow of Calliope, naked, beating his chest, yelling _'I'm the King!'_ and then breaking into _'I'm just a Love Machine'_?" Then doing a back flip into the ocean?"

Seeley started laughing. It was only when Temperance started, "Let me tell you what Seeley did one time…" that he moved his hand up to her mouth.

"All right," Seeley said. "That's enough talk of post-coital behaviors."

"Wow!" Cricket said. "Does Temperance have her hand up your backside, Seeley? Language like that _has_ to come from the good doctor there."

"Hey!" Jon said. "Did you just call my son a dummy?"

"Why no, dear," Cricket soothed. "Just because I think his vocabulary sounds a lot like Temperance's doesn't mean I think she knows ventriloquism."

"All right," Seeley said loudly, holding his hands in a _'Halt'_ gesture. Silence. After a moment, he said, "Okay…question of the day."

"Can I ask the question?" Cricket said.

"As long as it has nothing to do with coitus or post-coital behaviors," Seeley said.

Cricket said, "I…"

"Or comparisons," Seeley quickly added.

"Really, Tempe. I would have thought you would have been able to loosen him up a little," Cricket said.

Temperance reached out and grasped Seeley's hand. She looked at him lovingly, "He's a work in progress."

"What's the question?" Seeley asked.

"And since I know how you feel about this, Tempe. Think of it as a hypothetical for you," Cricket said. "Here goes, _'If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say when you arrive at the Pearly Gates?'_"

"Wow!" Seeley said. He looked at his wife. "Who wants to go first?"

Cricket said, "I'll go. I'd like for him, or her to say _'I know the journey was long, and sometimes painful. But here the Love you shared in your mortal life is returned to you many fold to share with those you Love.'_"

Seeley and Temperance knew she was looking at Jon.

Jon said, "I'll go next. He'll say, _'Your life on Earth at times was painful. But it was necessary to prepare you for what was to come. I always knew what was in your heart. Welcome home, my son.'_"

"I never knew you were religious, Jon," Temperance said. She saw Seeley close his eyes and slowly nod.

"I never wore it on my sleeve, if that's what you mean, Temperance," Jon said. "But it was always there.

Seeley said, "When I get to the Pearly Gates I hope God will say, _'I know you Seeley Booth. You've done terrible things in the service of Man and Man's Laws. But there was never malice in your heart. Your transgressions are forgiven. Come inside.'_"

Seeley looked to his wife. As she began speaking, he saw she had put her scientist persona back on. She began, "Of course, speaking hypothetically, arriving at the Pearly Gates in the afterlife is primarily a Christian construct. And Saint Peter is actually the entity that meets souls at the gates and determines if they have lived a life worthy of their entrance into Heaven…" Seeley's smile broadened. He could imagine Cricket and Jon, cuddled on the aft deck, listening to their adopted daughter. Temperance continued, "The actual appearance of God at the Gates would necessarily speak to some important event occurring in the spirit world. So, if he, or she, were to meet me at the Pearly Gates, there is really only one thing he or she could say."

Seeley, Jon and Cricket waited in silence.

_**"Surprise!" **_Temperance said.

It took a moment, but Jon, Seeley, Cricket and Temperance erupted in laughter.


	51. Kelly's Return

**Week 3 – Wednesday Morning**

Seeley sat in his darkened office, illuminated by the blue-white color scheme of his computer desktop and the harsh white light from his desk lamp, reviewing a blue FBI file. His suit jacket hung atop the seat back; white shirtsleeves rolled up to his upper forearms; the still pink scar traced up from his right wrist to disappear beneath the white fabric. His eyes rose from the file and looked through the glass wall into the outer office. The darkness had lightened since he had first arrived. His cheeks puffed out with his exhalation of a sigh. Seeley sat back against his chair, looking around the room, deep in thought.

He had come in early today. Much earlier than the now ongoing sunrise. Through the windows in both this and the outer office, he could see the lightening sky. Seeley glanced down to the photos adorning his desk. A picture of Parker, seated atop a wooden horse on the carousel at Hillside Park. He was smiling as he waved to the camera. Another photo of Parker, taken a few years ago. He stood upon a creek bank, with a fishing pole angled out towards the rushing water. Seeley smiled. While in the photo Parker was smiling, after their foray into the "sport" of fishing, he had expressed his extreme boredom to his father; extracting a promise from Seeley to never subject his son to the experience again. Truth be told, Seeley was silently relieved. He had never acquired the taste for fishing either. However, he thought he should at least expose Parker to the activity and let him make up his own mind. His eyes slid over to the other photos; a photo of Jon and Cricket at the Quantico firing range, one of he and Temperance walking hand-in-hand at a premiere for a movie based upon one of her books. He had long forgotten which one. His eyes skimmed over his own image, dressed in a traditional, black tuxedo and moved to trace over the figure of his wife. Her hair was down, a shimmering chestnut waterfall dusting her shoulders. The sparkling electric blue of the gown caressed her figure. The glittering sheen of her dress paled in comparison to her eyes. His smile grew broader. In the photograph she wasn't looking at the cameras; her eyes instead were riveted upon him. It almost seemed a studio shot. A man and woman so in Love, not even the chaotic storm of the press and paparazzi could break the spell of their protective bubble. Seeley's eyes moved to the black and white photo of Temperance, Parker and him sitting on the bench enjoying ice cream at Hillside Park. His mind traveled back to that day. The day Temperance and his relationship took on a much deeper aspect than he had ever thought possible. Then, just as quickly, his mind snapped back to the present.

Seeley rubbed his eyes and turned his head towards the computer screen. He wasn't really expecting a response to his inquiry this early in the day. But like all men who studiously watch a warming pot of water, willing it boil faster, his mind urged the response to appear. After a moment, he turned his attention back to the outer office. The brightening light from the windows tattooed the grey cubicles and equipment with horizontal lines from the half-opened blinds. He leaned back into the chair, closed his eyes, and waited.

His mind drifted within a sea of memories. Seeley allowed the current to take him where it will.

* * *

It was dark when he opened his eyes. His pupils, still dilated from sleep, along with the dim red glow from the alarm clock allowed him to see the room clearly. He breathed deeply through his nostrils; his left hand moved up to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. Temperance lay cradled within the crook of his right arm. Her head nestled atop his chest, her right hand curled into a ball resting close to her lips. Both of her legs were bent and drawn up slightly. Her right knee rested just atop his groin; her lower leg and foot pressed along his thigh and calf. With her left knee jammed underneath his hamstring, his leg seemed caught within a velvet vise. Amazingly, impossibly, her semi-fetal positioning seemed to allow her to draw even closer to him. He smiled softly, extending his head towards her. As he placed a soft kiss upon her forehead, she moved slightly. Not away from him. If anything, in her sleepy trance she seemed to be trying to move into him. Her legs tightened around his as her head moved further down, pressing into his chest. He could feel her lips pucker into a kiss upon his scar; and then she exhaled softly as she drifted back deeper into sleep.

Seeley closed his eyes for a moment. Knowing what was to come this morning, he wanted the moment to last. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and turned towards the alarm clock. _'5:25'_ he read. Although he didn't need it, the red dot illuminated in the upper left corner of the display denoted "AM." Not wanting the sound of the bleating alarm to wake his wife, he reached over and found the button atop the clock to deactivate the device.

He waited until the clock shone _'5:30'_ before he tried, ever so gently, to extricate himself from his wife's cradling embrace. He moved ever so slowly, ever so quietly; he had almost made it until his foot brushed her calf. She half raised up, startled. Looking around, Booth noted, with her eyes still closed, "Wha…Booth?"

Seeley smiled at her old nickname for him as he stood on one leg next to the bed, trying to smoothly slide his other leg the rest of the way to freedom. "Shhh," he whispered. "Go back to sleep."

Still with her eyes closed she reached out towards his voice, "Where are you going?" she asked, her voice sounding almost childlike.

"Shhh," Seeley repeated as his right leg swung free. He began rearranging the bedcovers around her, "I need to go in early today." Temperance, at the sound of his voice, eased back onto the mattress. "I'll stop back in when I'm ready to go," he whispered, and then leaned in and kissed her.

As he drew back, he could see her lips pucker and then relax, savoring his taste. She sighed softly and slid back over onto her left side. Her right arm reached out, searching for something on the bed; he didn't know what. Then she found his pillow and drew it to her. He smiled as she pulled it into her under the blanket, resuming her semi-fetal position, and then buried her face into the pillow. She breathed deeply. Drinking in his aroma. Seeley watched, his Love for her welling up in his chest, as she gently rocked back and forth, and then lay still.

He smiled as he slowly padded in the dark across the hardwood floor to the wardrobe and dresser.

* * *

The water beat down upon his chest, bouncing up into his eyes.

He stepped closer towards the spray, allowing the shower to hit him full in the face. The warm water cascaded down his face, leaping from his chin to chest, and then continuing in rivulets down his lower abdomen and legs. The sound of the water falling into the porcelain tub sounded loud in his ears. He had closed both the bedroom and bathroom doors, but was still somewhat worried the sound would wake her.

Seeley turned around and allowed the water to hit full upon his upper back and shoulders. He raised his hands to his face, wiping away the excess water. He could feel a minor discomfort in his lower back. He rotated his torso back towards the water controls. Feeling a slight twinge as he moved, he stopped. He paused a moment, and then gently rotated his torso first in one direction and then the other. He reached behind him again; and another pinprick of pain answered his movements. Pushing through the twinge of pain, his hand found the cold-water knob. He twisted it, decreasing the flow of cold water. Instantly the spray's temperature increased. He reached up and tilted the showerhead downward slightly. Twisting back around he moved to position the spray directly on the tightening area. Slowly he bent forward, stretching the muscles and ligaments. Allowing the hot water to directly impact the barking area.

As he stretched, he felt the tendons muscles and ligaments straining in resistance. After a moment of steady pressure, they slowly relaxed their grip. He eased forward, further and further. Until his hands grasped his ankles. The water pounded into his lower back and then sluiced down along his spine to eventually drench and then fall from his hair.

He smiled as the tension melted away in the hot water.

He heard voices. Two of them. A man and a woman's. They seemed familiar.

Woman's voice (unsure): "Does he always do that?"

Man's voice: "Sometimes he puts in some very long hours." A pause, and then, "It can take its toll…"

Woman's voice: "How long has he been like this?

Man's voice: "Before I got here..."

Woman's voice: "Should we…?"

Man's voice (louder): "Booth?" After a moment, even louder, "Hey Booth!"

* * *

She didn't know where she was.

And her limited botanical skills were of no help. _'Perhaps I should have listened more closely to Hodgins,'_ she thought. Temperance stopped and surveyed her surroundings, allowing her senses to inform her observations.

It was daylight. She was in a forest of some kind. As she turned, all she could see were the trunks and fronds of various trees, saw grass and other flora. _'Tropical,'_ she thought. Slight, insectile buzzing seemed to be all around her. The air was humid; a slight sheen of sweat covered her arms, shoulders, legs and chest. Droplets of sweat trickled their way down her back and between her breasts. Her white tank top clung to her skin where her sweat saturated the fabric. She breathed deeply, her nostrils filling with the briny smell of the ocean. She couldn't hear the waves, but she was sure a beach was nearby. But was she on the mainland or an island? Looking up, she could see through the treetop canopy the blue sky lay hidden behind clouds. Not white, wispy, high-altitude cirrus clouds. No, these were the gray, roiling cumulonimbus clouds associated with storms. _'I'll need to find some shelter soon,'_ she thought absently. Almost in response, a heightening wind rustled the leaves and saw grass.

Then she heard it. The sharp _'Crack'_ of a rifle shot. While a primarily intellectual person, Temperance nevertheless instinctively ducked. Kneeling, she held her breath - she did not know why - and waited. Another shot sounded. And then another…and another. But she didn't hear the telltale whizzing of passing bullets. Nor the _'tick'_ and smashing of bullets nicking and smashing the leaves, trees or stalks around her. She breathed again. She did not seem to be the target.

But what now? Run away? Move _towards_ the gunfire? Perhaps she could get a better idea of where she was. Or stay here, hiding? In the back of her mind, she felt as though she was forgetting something. Temperance tried to narrow her focus. Allow her mind to burrow deeper into her memories. After a moment or two, she shook her head. It had danced out of her reach. Rising, she looked around, and then started to move in the direction of the shooting.

The gunfire continued. Sometimes joined in by small arms fire. At times, the interval between shots seemed longer. And then at other times, the sounds erupted in a frenzy. Then, just as suddenly, it stopped, replaced by the dull, drone of the insects. She continued moving forward cautiously.

In other circumstances, her trek through the wilderness would have been an enjoyable experience. Too often she had been cooped up inside the lab, hunched over either an aged set of bones awaiting the solution of who they were in life; or more recently, decaying, seemingly indistinguishable remains of someone who has met a bad end. Truth be told, that was the reason she enjoyed going on the various digs archaeologists invited her to. She was outside, usually in the sunshine and fresh air. She thought of the changes her new life would bring. No longer would she be able to just pack up and go to a dig. She would have a child. Sure, Seeley could cover for her. But did she really want him to? It wasn't a question of _IF_ she would miss out on seeing her child grow. It was _HOW MUCH_ of her son or daughter's life would she miss? And whether she would be willing to pay that price.

Lost in her thoughts, the crashing sound of the underbrush directly in front of her position startled Temperance. Too late, she tried to avoid the muscular form bursting from the dense brush. Seeley crashed into Temperance sending them both sprawling to the ground.

"What the…?" Seeley said once he realized he had just barreled over his wife. Still prone on the ground, he looked at her astounded.

Temperance, getting her breath back, looked at him in surprise. Seeing blood staining his white shirt from what appeared to be haphazard cuts, _'Why is he wearing his suit in this jungle?'_ she started to move over to him, "Are you all right?"

"Are you?" he countered concernedly.

Temperance nodded, "I heard gunshots," she said as she reached him and started examining the tiny slices on his arms, face and clothing.

"Yeah," Seeley said, now looking around on the ground for something. "They're right behind me."

"What are these cuts?" Temperance said.

Seeley smiled as his hand tightened around his sniper rifle. He turned back to his wife and motioned towards the tall grass, "Saw grass. It can cut you pretty good when you're just running hell-bent through it."

Seeing the cuts were superficial, Temperance's mind turned back to their situation. "Who were you shooting at?"

Seeley looked around. Almost as though he hadn't heard, he asked, "Did you find them?"

Confused, Temperance said, "Find who?"

Seeley said, in a mixture of astonishment and incredulity, "Who? J.J. and Christy!" Temperance was shocked into silence. Seeley continued, "Remember? They wandered off?" Seeley, seeing her confusion, continued, "We thought they may have gone to the old Mission…"

Temperance looked around, her confusion not quite ebbing away. "The old Mission…" she started.

Seeley nodded. Realizing time was ticking away, he pointed towards the North, "You go check the Mission, I'll draw them off," he pointed his rifle towards the East. "If you find them, hole up inside. I'll be there soon."

Temperance reached out for his shirt, "Wait Seeley," she cried. The fabric slipped through her fingers.

Seeley looked back at her as he advanced off to the East, "No time…" He nodded assuringly to her, "Find them…" Then he turned and disappeared through the brush.

Temperance heard movement from behind her. She whirled, only to see the opaque underbrush. Now she heard voices, growing closer. She stood and ran North, through the brush. Her heart constricted in fear. Fear for her husband. Fear for her children. Fear she would not get there in time.

She didn't know how long she ran. Or how far. All she knew was her arms, shoulders and face were cut in what seemed a couple of dozen places from the saw grass. She stood, gasping for air, trying desperately to hear any sound of the pursuers. Nothing. She moved forward. Now more slowly. Not the desperate, blind, headlong rush she had just endured.

Then she saw him. Unmistakable in his dark blue ball cap and Hawaiian shirt. _'Jon!'_ her heart leapt. _'Jon and Cricket are here too!'_ she thought, a bit more comforted. It wasn't just Seeley and her searching for them. He was moving away from her. "Jon!" she yelled out to him. He must not have heard her as he continued moving forward, increasing his speed.

Temperance began running as well, using Jon as her trailblazer. She pounded through the brush, never gaining on Jon nor losing ground. Until finally, as she watched, he seemed to drop out of sight. She hurried to the spot, only to find herself falling from a now-behind her escarpment, down towards a creek bed a good twenty feet below her.

She knew a fall of this distance shouldn't have lasted this long. The creek bed seemed to be moving away from her as she fell, picking up speed. She could see Jon's body off to her right. It had come to rest in a sitting position up against the cliff face. His sniper rifle, barrel up, leaned against his left leg.

She closed her eyes, waiting for her own collision with the ground.

* * *

Temperance's body lurched. Breathing heavily, her eyes opened.

It was daylight. She lay on her back in her own bed. Staring at her bedroom ceiling, she raised her hands to her eyes. "Oh crap," she said. After a few moments, getting her breathing back under control, she sat up, leaning back against the headboard. Temperance slid her feet to her haunches, raising her knees in the process. Leaning her elbows atop her knees, she ran her fingers through her hair. _'I thought I was done with these,'_ she thought, annoyed. She turned to the empty side of the bed. All she saw was Seeley's pillow; a poor excuse of a substitute for him. Even so, she reached over and pulled the pillow between her chest and raised knees. As she wrapped herself around the pillow, she laid her head atop the fabric. Temperance turned her face towards her bed stand. Tented atop her gun safe sat a familiar blue and white card. She smiled as she reached out and brought the card to her. Seeley's flowing script caressed her eyes.

"_My Darling Temperance,_

_I'm sorry I can't be with you this morning. I have to go in early to take care of some things before Kelly gets in. _

_I've set the timer for the coffeemaker for 8:00,"_ Temperance looked to the alarm clock. She noticed the alarm was off, but Seeley had a pretty good handle on her circadian rhythm. It was 8:07 now. She smiled and turned back to the note.

"_Have I told you lately I Love You?_

'_Each day I Love You more_

_Today more than yesterday, but less than tomorrow.'_

_Don't forget to pick me up at around 1:00 so we can put the flyers up about the Serras' funeral._

_I Love You,_

_Seeley"_

Temperance closed the card. She inhaled deeply as she brought it to her lips for a kiss. Her mood considerably better, she tossed the pillow to Seeley's side of the bed and bounded to her feet.

* * *

Seeley opened his eyes with a start.

He sat up straighter and looked around, taking stock of his surroundings. The office was in full daylight. The agents and admin personnel of the Major Crimes Unit were in their normal positions in the outer office. Although, he noticed, they were more subdued. His gaze moved over to the two people standing in his open doorway. Chaz stood alongside a short, blonde-haired woman. Chaz looked at him questioningly. However, the blonde woman's eyes sparkled with amusement. Her lips parted in an amused smile, "Loafing on the job, Booth?"

Booth smiled at being caught. "Special Agent Payton Perrota," his smile grew wider, he stood, "What brings you down from your lofty perch in Anti-Terrorism," he looked around, holding his hands expansively, "to grace the Major Crimes Unit with your presence? How long has it been?"

Agent Perrota, still smiling, looked to Chaz, who returned her gaze with an eye roll and then moved back towards his cubicle. Perrota turned back to Seeley, "Two years. Nice to see you too, Booth," she smiled.

Seeley offered one of the visitor's chairs, "Please, have a seat and tell me how I can help."

Perrota moved towards the empty chair, still baiting Seeley, "I didn't mean to interrupt your nap time…"

Seeley nodded, "Yes…I came in early today…" he started. He turned his attention to the blank screen. Reaching down he wiggled the mouse. Almost instantly, the screen displayed his e-mail inbox. He continued, while reading through the list of new messages, "To get some things done before…"

"Before Doctor Evil came back?" Perrota said, sitting down.

Seeley, seeing the message he had been waiting for had not arrived yet, looked at her with feigned shock. "Why Agent Perrota," he began. "Such language concerning your boss…"

"Hey!" she retorted. "He's not my boss." She then added, as Seeley sat back into his chair, "Not my immediate boss, anyway."

Seeley smiled indulgently, "Yeah…by the way, how's Hacker doing over there?"

Perrota looked to the sky in exasperation, "I swear to God, Booth! When he followed me over to Anti-Terrorism," she emphasized, "within a week!" She continued, shaking her head, "I seriously thought about putting in my paperwork." She looked at Seeley. "Seriously…when I went home that night, I actually cried." Seeley looked shocked, for real. Catching it, Perrota said, nodding, "I know!" She continued, "Thank God Jackson put him on another team!"

Seeley added, "Yeah, that worked out for you. But it took my buffer between," his eyes flicked to Kelly's door and then back to Perrota. The two agents looked at each other, commiserating in their work dynamics and deficiencies. After a moment, Seeley said, "Seriously…how do you like it over there?"

Perrota's face lit up, "Great!" she smiled. "I love the work. For the most part, I like the people. And Jackson's a great boss. I've learned a lot." The two nodded in unison. "How about you?"

A slight grimace came to Seeley's face. "Well, I'm sure you heard about my latest run-in with Kelly…" Perrota nodded. Seeley shrugged, "I'm sure it will all work out," he glanced over to his computer screen. He looked back at Perrota, "Eventually," he said.

"If you need any help…" Perrota began, and then stopped. She laughed, "What am I saying? You've got a whole team who can get rid of him without a trace."

Seeley laughed. Nodding slightly he said, "You're probably right. But I think I've got a way of getting him off my back." He added pointedly, "Without the use of extreme sanctions."

After the two agents laughed for a bit, Perrota asked, "How's real life treating you?"

Seeley's smile grew broader. Perrota could actually see him relax as his thoughts turned to his wife. "Great!" he said. "You've heard Temperance is pregnant?"

"No!" Perrota said, happily surprised. "When's the due date?"

Seeley stopped. "You know?" he said. "I hadn't even thought about it," he laughed. Perrota joined in with a laugh as she saw Seeley doing the math in his head. Finally he said, shaking his head, "Sometime in January?"

Perrota smiled, "That's great! Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

Seeley shook his head, "I think we've got another couple of weeks before they'll do the amniocentesis."

"So you want to know the sex?"

Seeley shrugged, "I'm kind of ambivalent about knowing. Just as long as he or she is healthy."

Perrota nodded, "I hope it's a girl." At Seeley's surprised look she continued, "Well, you've already got Parker. And it's a special relationship…fathers and daughters."

Seeley could see her mind traveling back to her own childhood, her own father. He smiled, "I won't be disappointed either way."

After a moment, Seeley asked, "But I'm sure you didn't come down here just to catch up. What can I do for you?"

Perrota nodded, "Eduardo Torres. I heard you may have some information on him."

Seeley sat back. "Why do you ask?"

Perrota smiled ruefully, "You know I can't tell you, Booth." Booth started to object when Perrota added, "It's on a 'need to know' basis."

Seeley ticked his head slightly to the left. "I don't know if I can just give you this kind of information."

"Are you telling me you want me to put in a formal request?" Perrota said. "Do you know how long that will take?"

Seeley shrugged. He smiled, "You show me yours, I'll show you mine."

Perrota looked at Seeley for a moment and then stood and walked to the door. At first, Seeley thought she was angry. Although, they had always performed this kind of flirtatious back and forth, even when they had just met back before Cam had even come on board at the Jeffersonian. When she closed the door and walked back to her seat, Seeley understood the importance of her reluctance.

Just as Perrota was seating herself, Seeley's landline rang. His eyes moved to the display and upon seeing it was from the Justice Department, held his finger up to Perrota. "I need to take this." Perrota nodded as Seeley picked up the handset, "FBI Major Crimes. This is Special Agent Booth."

As Seeley conducted his business, Perrota glanced around at the office artwork, commendations, and various knick-knacks strewn about the office. She didn't have long to wait, as Seeley intoned, "Uh huh. Yes Caroline. Are you sure? Good news? Sounds good. Thanks, Caroline."

As he hung up the phone Perrota asked, "Case go your way?"

Seeley smiled ruefully, "Yes and no. Still got some issues to work out. Now," Seeley cleared his concentration to focus specifically on Perrota. "What's your interest in Torres?"

"We've got a line on a cell looking to come into the United States under Customs' radar," Perrota explained. "They've made contact with various individuals to get them inside the country with a minimum of problems. It looks like they've settled on Torres, trying to firm up a deal where he'd ferry them into the country."

"How reliable is your information?" Seeley asked. "You got somebody in the cell?"

"That I _can't_ tell you," Perrota was adamant, and Seeley understood not to press on that point. "Our information says they're looking to move pretty soon."

Seeley nodded, "Our latest information is that Torres is on his way down to Florida now. We're guessing he's got a meet set up either on his way down there or on the way back up." Seeley opened a desk drawer and withdrew a blue folder. "We thought it may be a drug buy. But this may actually be more probable the way he was talking." Seeley raised the folder, "This is everything we've got on Torres." He offered the folder to Perrota. "Plus Chaz may have some more information in his notes."

Perrota accepted the folder with some surprise. "I'm surprised at the level of cooperation, Booth."

"Why is that? Have you ever come to me before asking for help and I've refused?" Booth asked.

"Well, no," Perrota said. "It's just that everything around here seems to be set up in silos, so cooperation is kind of hit or miss."

"Hey," Seeley said. "We're talking about terrorism here. Anything I can do to help…"

"Thanks," Perrota said smiling. She stood, "I'll get this back to you soon."

"One other thing," Seeley said, walking her to the door. "NCIS has someone on the inside. A former FBI agent, Tim Sullivan."

"Really? NCIS?"

Seeley nodded towards the file, "Lead Agent's name is Gibbs." Seeley nodded again. "He and his team are good men and women. I'll let them know you may be calling." Seeley held the door open for her. "And check with Chaz to see if he's got anything you can use."

"Thanks, Booth!" Perrota smiled as she tapped the folder to his chest. "I owe you." She turned to move into the main office.

"No problem," Seeley said, propping the door open.

Seeley moved back to his desk and opened the folder. He watched as Perrota stood at Chaz's cubicle and talked with him for a few moments. At one point, Chaz looked through the glass wall at Seeley for confirmation. Seeley nodded, and he began rifling through his desk drawers. At the close of their business, with a nod and a smile she turned and walked towards the corridor leading to the entryway. As she did, Seeley saw Kelly breeze past her. Dour as always. Evidently, she said some type of greeting, but Kelly didn't seem to even acknowledge her presence. Perrota stood and watched, possibly in shock at Kelly's discourtesy, as he turned and entered his office without a word. Perrota shook her head in anger, extended her right hand and raised her middle finger to the closed office door. Realizing she might have been seen, she quickly dropped her hand and looked around at the Major Crimes Unit personnel. Chaz calmly looked at her and silently extended his right hand out, thumb up, in approval. She looked from one agent to another, each silently signaling his or her approval. Perrota's smile vanished as a loud whistle pierced the air. She looked through the glass wall to Booth's office; a thumb's up salute high over his head let her know he too agreed with the sentiment.

The _'Click'_ of the Deputy Director's door latch drove everyone's hands back to their workspace. Kelly stepped out of the office and stood, glaring around the room. Perrota thought, _'Must be trying to find the culprit who whistled._' She looked over towards Booth and was mildly surprised to see him not feigning working, but watching the scene intently. _'One thing about Booth,'_ she thought with admiration. _'He usually doesn't back down from anybody.'_ When Kelly's eyes came to rest upon Perrota he said simply, "Don't you have work to do? Or are you going to stand around here all day?"

"Of course, sir," she said, turning to move down the corridor. She glanced back quickly to see Kelly imperiously scanning the personnel in their cubes once again. She turned back, fixating on the double doors guarding the exit. _'Man!'_ she thought. _'I don't know how Booth does it…having Kelly right there…all the time.'_ Her hand hit the door and pushed it open. _'He's got to go…'_ she thought.


	52. A Kelly's Heel

**Week 3 – Noon**

It seemed to Seeley this morning had been the longest of his life. He catalogued back, and with a smirk he thought, _'Nope. Not even close.'_

Setting aside his internal hyperbole, he had to admit he was having trouble concentrating. His own impatience was wearing on him. His attention made its trek from a review of the current file – sifting through requests from local jurisdictions for the FBI's help on cases – to his Inbox, and then on again to the clock. Seeley took a deep breath, trying to calm his impatience. _'Hell, it might take them __days__ to comb through the information,'_ he thought. _'No sense getting worked up over something I have no control over.'_

He sat back, looking out into the main office. Through the open door and glass wall, Seeley could see the rest of the agents and admin personnel assigned to his team quietly working through their own paperwork, making telephone calls, following up on leads. _'My team,'_ he thought. Although technically he was not a "Special Agent in Charge" or even a Supervisory Special Agent, they all looked to him for their behavioral clues. They were good agents. They knew their jobs and did them extremely well. They were loyal. Seeley looked over to Chaz, _'Sometimes loyal to a fault,'_ he thought. But more than that, they were good people. Their talents and abilities meshed well. _'Not a prima donna in the bunch.'_ To Seeley's knowledge, not one of them ever refused another's request for help. But lately they've been quiet. _'Too quiet,'_ Seeley thought. Within any organization there will always be a certain amount of non-business related activity going on. Conversations – both case-related and personal – joking and teasing back and forth, lunches… Not so much, lately. Sure, it had loosened up some with Kelly's absence the last four days. Now with him back, the only sounds Seeley could hear were the clicks and clacks of the computer keyboards, and muffled voices of the telephone conversations, sometimes interrupted by the electronic warble of telephone ring tones. He pressed his lips together tightly. _'I wish I could do something to remove this rock crushing them,'_ he thought, his eyes moved to the plaque adorning the black and white photograph upon his wall, and then ratcheted back to the closed Deputy Director's door.

At that moment, Interim Assistant Director in Charge Emerson "Butch" Sollars appeared exiting the corridor leading to the elevators. He was dressed, as always, in what appeared to be a dark-colored, tailored suit. Seeley could never tell the difference between black and dark blue under the fluorescent lights from a distance. In Sollars' hand, he held the ever-present padfolio he used to take notes of important nuggets in his daily conversations, meetings and briefings. The most striking thing about his appearance, to Seeley, was his smile. He looked genuinely happy. Even today, with Kelly back in the office. The two men caught each other's eye and nodded. Sollars then knocked lightly on Kelly's door and turned the handle, opening the door. He started to enter, but halted abruptly, and after a moment, with a quick nod, he backed out of the room, shutting the door. Seeley watched as Sollars "worked the room." He moved from cubicle to cubicle, shaking hands, saying hello, asking how each of the people were doing. _'__**Paying **__**attention**__ to the response,'_ he thought. Seeley could hear snippets of the conversations. Tidbits of personal information, never a sign of doubt remembering a person's name, a small joke told to put people at ease. Seeley, remembering Kelly's initial return earlier this morning, marveled at the juxtaposition of the two management styles.

Sollars finally made it to his office door. "How's it going, Booth?" he asked with a smile.

Seeley looked over at his Inbox again, "Not bad." He turned back to Sollars, "And you, Butch?" Seeley caught himself involuntarily returning the smile.

Sollars bobbed his head, "Pretty good."

"Got a meeting with Kelly?" Seeley asked.

Sollars looked back towards the closed door, "Yeah," he drew the word out almost resignedly. Turning back to Seeley, his smile still attached, "Just killing some time while he finishes up his phone call." Seeley looked at Sollars questioningly. Sollars leaned against the doorjamb as he elaborated, "I think he's on hold for something."

Seeley's voice took on an accusatory tone, "He calls you down here for a meeting, and then makes you cool your heels while he's hanging out on the phone?"

Sollars shrugged, "Ahhh…it's no big deal," he said lightly. "I got a chance to touch base with everyone out there," he ticked his head in the outer office's direction.

"What's going on?" Seeley asked. At Sollars' innocently uncomprehending expression Seeley continued, "I mean, what are you so happy about? I would think having to spend any time alone in a room with him…"

"My family's coming into town this afternoon," Sollars said, his smile broadening. "Don't you remember?"

Seeley's mouth opened slightly, his expression changed to understanding as the memory bubbled to the surface. "That's right," he said. "What time's their flight get in?"

Seeley could see Sollars' eyes glinting, "Three," he answered.

"You picking them up?" Seeley asked. He added, "Or sending a car?" He paused a moment, then offered, "If you want, Temperance and I can pick them up and take them to the hotel."

Sollars shook his head. Pursing his lips, he said, "No need. I'll be taking the afternoon off." He added, "Thanks, anyway."

Kelly's barking voice cut the air, "Sollars!"

Sollars' posture gave no indication of fear, surprise or embarrassment as he leaned away from the doorjamb and turned towards the voice. Kelly was standing in his open doorway. He was jacketless, wearing a pinstriped short-sleeved shirt. His blue-striped tie hung from his wide shirt collar and rested atop his stomach paunch, about three inches above his silver belt buckle. "Yes?" Sollars' calm voice drifted across the room.

The office fell silent. All phone conversations, all data input, all scratching of notes into the files stopped. Everyone's eyes flitted from Sollars to Kelly and then back again.

"Don't we have a meeting?" Kelly sneered. "This isn't the hospitality hour. These people have _work_ to do."

Sollars looked at his watch, "Indeed we do have a meeting. I was here on time. You were the one who had to finish his phone call." Again, Seeley was surprised at the restraint, and almost lightheartedness in Sollars' voice. Sollars turned to Seeley and nodded. He turned and started moving towards the glowering figure.

"Catching up on the mess you made of things in my absence takes time," Kelly sneered.

Seeley stood, fully intending to come to Sollars' defense. From what he could see, the Bureau had worked with its trademark clockwork efficiency in Kelly's absence. Homer Simpson's voice sounded from his computer, "The Mail! The mail is here! Ooooh…" Seeley, almost unconsciously, looked to his computer screen. The incoming message sender's address was unknown to him. He moved his eyes back to the western movie-like showdown playing out in the main office.

Kelly continued his berating as Sollars moved towards him, "Perhaps I should call the Director and let him know just how miserably you're failing at the one task he assigned you?"

Seeley watched as Sollars calmly reached into his inner jacket and withdrew his Smartphone. Butch, almost within arm's length of Kelly, extended the phone to him. "Speed dial five," he said simply.

Seeley had to stifle a snort. He moved towards his open door, fully realizing Sollars can take care of himself.

Astonishment flashed over Kelly's face; quickly replaced by a grim determination not to lose this battle in front of the others. He issued a snarling, "Get in here," as he turned and entered his office.

Seeley could hear Sollars calmly, almost lightly say as he followed him in, "Perhaps you could tell him I needn't bother coming to Washington anymore…"

The door closed behind him, blocking the two combatants from the release of nervous snickers, laughter and smiles from the team. Chaz turned to gauge Seeley's reaction. He smiled as Seeley winked and then turned away to answer his ringing cell phone.

* * *

Seeley reached over the desk as he moved around to his chair, picked up his Smartphone and spoke into it, "FBI, Major Crimes Unit. Special Agent Seeley Booth."

A newly familiar voice responded, "Hello Agent Booth. This is Agent McGee of NCIS."

Seeley eased down into his chair, his heartbeat picking up slightly in anticipation. "Yes, hello Tim," he returned. He rotated the chair around towards his computer. Looking at his Inbox, and seeing just the earlier e-mail, he said, "What can I do for you?"

"Agent Gibbs relayed your request last night for information to me," McGee said matter-of-factly. He continued, "And I just wanted to let you know I sent the information a couple minutes ago."

Seeley's eyes moved to the computer screen. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't see anything with the NCIS address…"

McGee affirmed, "You should have just received it," McGee's voice drifted away as, Seeley imagined, he scoured his "Sent Items" folder. McGee continued, "The sender's name should be JTibbs879."

Surprised, Seeley noted the message he had previously received. "Got it," he replied. "But why…?" he started.

McGee explained, "Gibbs told me not to leave any tracks, so I routed the message through a couple of different servers." He paused a moment, and then asked, "Is that not what you wanted?"

Opening the e-mail, Seeley said reassuringly, "No…no. Good thinking Tim." Seeing an Excel spreadsheet and a PDF document attached, he asked, "So, what am I looking at Tim?"

McGee answered, "The PDF document is a copy of his service record, and if you'll open the Excel spreadsheet…"

Seeley double-clicked the icon. After a moment, he saw the spreadsheet with only two columns containing header information. One column was labeled "Ranking as of" and each column had a date – approximately three months apart. But other than those two headers, it looked like nothing but blank cells in the rest of the spreadsheet. Seeley said, "So, it looks like a blank spreadsheet."

McGee explained, "Scroll down until you see some numbers in a couple of cells." Seeley began rotating the mouse wheel. McGee continued, "These are applicant standings for the Naval Academy. As you know, service members are identified by their service number - usually their SSN. Applicants to the Service Academies are identified by their service number as well."

Seeley continued scrolling. As the numbered rows and blank cells slid upwards he said, "How far down do I need to go? And what's with all the blank cells?"

"I blanked out all the cells containing everyone else's service number." He paused, "You know, privacy and all that."

Seeley smiled and thought ironically, _'Yeah…privacy.'_ "I'm already down to 800, Tim. How much further?"

"You're almost there," McGee said.

At that, Seeley saw a cell filled with numbers in the second column at the 932nd row. "Okay," he said. "I've got a service number at 932 in the second column. And that means…?"

McGee explained, "The second column is the final applicant ranking for acceptance into the class."

"So he was 932nd? That would put him on a waiting list or something?"

McGee said, "Each of the Service Academies class size is about 1,200. Being 932nd would put him somewhere around the middle of the pack."

"And what's the first column?"

Seeley could hear McGee's voice tinge with amusement. "That's the applicant standings three months before the final ranking."

Seeley started rotating the wheel again. "So he started out lower and then moved up. Isn't that to be expected?"

"Correct," McGee agreed. "Applicants change their minds, go to different schools. Sometimes hardships happen and they have to drop out…" Seeley continued rotating the wheel, watching the blank cells bounce from the bottom of the screen to the top.

"So how far down…?"

"Go to row 7,807," McGee said simply.

"What?" Seeley exclaimed as he clicked on the slider and dragged it lower, increasing the speed of the sweep through the worksheet. "Was he the last person on the list or something?"

McGee laughed, "Actually, he started out in the middle of the pack of applicants. This year about 15,000 applicants applied to the Naval Academy alone."

Seeley finally arrived at row 7,807 and sure enough, there was the service number. "So how does he go from being 7,807th on the list to 932 in three months?"

"That's a very good question, isn't it?" McGee.

After a pause, Seeley asked, "How does someone get into the Academy? They have to be nominated by someone in Congress, right?"

"Pretty much," McGee agreed. "Unless the Academy goes out recruiting for their various sports teams." He hastily added, "But even then, the coaches, etc. would get the applicant to contact their rep in Congress to nominate them.

"Did he play on any sports teams?"

"If you open his service record," Seeley double-clicked the PDF icon. McGee continued, "You'll see he did play football. But he wasn't a starter in any of the years he attended."

"So how the hell did he jump up on the applicant list?" His eyes started scanning the online document.

"Your guess is as good as mine," McGee said. "He was obviously qualified to enter the Academy. But it looks like he was just late applying and his initial ranking put him outside the qualifying placements. Somebody pulled some strings, maybe?"

Seeley, noting a particular piece of information, nodded, "Yeah…" He scribbled some information on his notepad. "Thanks, Tim! I think I almost have what I need. Just need to do a little more digging."

"Anything I can help with?"

Seeley smiled, "No, you've done more than enough! Great work, Tim!"

"No problem Agent Booth. I'll talk to you later."

Seeley nodded, "You too! And tell Gibbs thanks as well." Finished with his note to himself, he leaned back into the chair.

"I'll make sure he gets the message…Bye."

Seeley heard the connection end. He sat back, gently bouncing the edge of his phone against his lips, deep in thought. He saw Temperance emerge from the hallway.

* * *

Temperance slowed and looked curiously at the yelling filtering through the Deputy Director's closed door as she passed. She was dressed in a loose-fitting grey pullover shirt over a-dark, pleated, long-flowing skirt ending at mid-calf. Her lace-up, calf-high boots completed her look. Her bag strap perched upon her right shoulder, and she carried a file folder in her hands. Once at the aisleway, she turned and looked through Seeley's open door to see him leaning back in his chair, deep in thought. A smile crept across her lips as he finally registered her presence. A gentle, surprised look blanketed his face. He rose with a smile and started moving around from behind his desk.

Temperance looked to her right and said, "Hello Chaz," as she moved further towards her husband. "Is he having a bad day?"

Chaz shook his head, "Hello Doctor Booth." He added, answering the question, "Not yet. But then, he hasn't really had any interactions with Kelly yet."

Still moving towards Seeley's office, Temperance looked back at the closed door, "Who's…?" she started.

With a worried tone to his voice, "IADIC Sollars," Chaz said.

Temperance looked at Chaz; she was almost walking backwards now, "You don't think he can take care of himself?"

Chaz looked back her, shaking his head, "It started out bad…and just got worse from there."

"How can you tell?"

"The volume," Chaz said simply.

Now fully walking backwards, Temperance looked back towards the closed door. She was so startled bumping into her husband's chest she almost lost her balance. Her eyes widened in surprise and an almost comical look of astonishment filled her face as she felt her equilibrium giving way. Seeley reached around and firmly, but gently held her upright. Wide-eyed, she turned her head to see him looking at her with concern. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She almost giggled at her own ineptness. "Yes," she smiled at him. With a short laugh she added, "I really should watch where I'm walking, shouldn't I?"

Now relieved, Seeley returned the smile, but did not let her go, "Yes, you should." Then a look of confusion rolled over him as he looked his wife up and down. "You haven't worn this outfit in awhile. What's up with that?"

Temperance began moving in the direction of Seeley's office, offering more distance between the personnel and the two of them. Seeley moved along with her, never moving his arm from her waist. Looking her own wardrobe up and down, in a lower voice, Temperance said, "Why what's wrong with it?"

Seeley steered her through his open doorway and followed her in. "Nothing," he assured her. "It's just; you haven't worn it in awhile." Temperance looked at him. "What?" he asked. "Usually you're in jeans and a jacket."

Temperance's look changed to one of consternation. After a moment she blurted out, "My jeans don't fit!" At Seeley's surprised expression, she continued, "Nothing else fits! I even tried lying down on the bed to put my jeans on! And I still couldn't zip them up! So I had to wear this!" She turned and moved to one of the visitor's chairs.

Seeley, not knowing why, but knowing he should, rushed to her. "Come on, Bones!" he tried using her old nickname to get a smile out of her. "You knew this day was coming when the baby would alter your body shape." Temperance looked miserable sitting in the chair, legs crossed under her long skirt, her forehead resting atop her right hand, hiding her eyes. Seeley sat on the edge of his desk. "Look at it this way," Seeley tried. "At least now, you get to go shopping for a whole new wardrobe."

Temperance raised her head and looked at him in shock. "Go shopping?" she sounded wounded. "Don't you even _**know**_ me?" Seeley's face looked almost panicked. At his uncomprehending expression, she looked away again.

'_Oh Christ!'_ he thought. _'Maybe a different tack.'_ "You know, for what it's worth, I've always liked this kind of outfit on you." She looked up at him again. He smiled, "You know. All _'girly'_ and stuff."

Uncrossing her legs, she looked back down at her skirt. Her hand brushed the folds atop her thighs, "You really think so?" she said in a small voice. Her fingers picked at the fabric.

Seeley knelt before her, his arms tracing up her outer thighs allowing his palms to rest upon her hips; his fingers extended out onto her lower back. "Yeah," he said earnestly. Her eyes met his. "You could be wearing a potato sack, and you'd still be the most beautiful woman in the room."

Temperance smiled ruefully, not understanding why she had been so close to losing control. She looked around, "Seeley, I'm the _**only**_ woman in the room." He smiled. Again, her mournful tone tinged her voice, "And pretty soon all I'll be able to fit into will be a potato sack."

Seeley leaned in, "Then think how much fun we'll have making mashed potatoes." She smiled, her hands tracing the strands of black, and now some slightly grey hair around his ears. "And it doesn't matter where you are, or who you're with, or what you're wearing. To me, you're the most beautiful woman in the world." He moved his face closer. Her hands slid down to caress his cheeks. He felt her lips curl into a smile and heard her soft squeak of approval as he kissed her softly.

* * *

"So, are you about ready to distribute the flyers?" Temperance asked from her visitor's chair.

Seeley nodded, "Pretty much." He was navigating through the search screens in preparation to shutting down. "I've just got to tell Kelly," he looked to the still-closed office door.

Temperance followed his gaze. "How long have they been in there?"

Seeley looked back to his screen, "About 45 minutes now."

Temperance turned back to him, "With Kelly shouting all that time? How can one man have so much vitriol inside him?"

Seeley shook his head, "Don't know." He turned to Temperance, "I mean...I know there's bad blood between the two of them."

"Sollars hasn't told you what happened?"

Seeley shook his head, "And I haven't asked." He looked at her meaningfully.

"Why not?" she asked. At Seeley's glare she added, "I mean, maybe he has some insight or maybe some suggestions on how to deal with Kelly?"

Seeley shrugged noncommittally at the suggestion. "We'll see." He nodded towards the folder. "Those the flyers?"

"Yes," Temperance said proudly. She opened the folder and withdrew a sheet of paper. "They turned out pretty well, I think," as she handed it over to Seeley.

Seeley looked the document over:

¡Atención!

_(Attention!)_

Sábado, 29 de mayo a las 11:00 AM

_(Saturday, May 29 at 11:00 AM)_

Abierto al público.

_(Open to the Public)_

_(The three Immigration photos of Rosalie, Celia and Olivia Serra lay between the writing on the poster.)_

Los servicios fúnebres para Rosalie, Celia y Serra Olivia se llevará a cabo en el Santuario del Sagrado Corazón.

_(Funeral services for Rosalie, Celia and Olivia Serra will be held at the Shrine of the Sacred Heart.)_

Ceremonia de entierro, donde serán enterrados junto a Héctor, su padre y esposo amoroso, estará en el Cementerio Todas las Almas en Germantown, MD después del servicio.

_(Interment ceremony, where they will be laid to rest next to Hector, their loving father and husband, will be at All Souls Cemetery in Germantown, MD following the service.)_

Todos están invitados que deseen pagar los últimos respetos a la familia Serra.

_(All are invited who wish to pay last respects to the family Serra.)_

Por favor acompáñenos Sábado, 29 de mayo a las 11:00 am como decimos adiós y celebrar la reunión de la familia en el más allá.

_(Please join us Saturday, May 29 at 11:00 AM as we say goodbye and celebrate the family's reunion in the afterlife.)_

"Nice touch, Temperance," Seeley said, nodding. "Using their Immigration photos." Temperance smiled at the compliment. She knew she had done a good job, but she always liked hearing her husband speak proudly of her. He continued, "Maybe we can get Angela to print up some enlargements to place by the caskets."

"Oh, I've asked Angela to do something even better." At Seeley's questioning look, she explained, "Actually Angela volunteered to do a family portrait with all three of them that we'll put on display at the church and the gravesite."

Seeley smiled, "Good idea. But have Angela hold off on it for a bit."

"Why?" Temperance asked.

"I was just thinking if we can get a photo of Hector, maybe from back records at the DMV, maybe Angela can put all four of them in the portrait." Temperance looked at him. "I mean, he's been dead longer than they have," he nodded. "But it might be nice to have all four of them." Temperance smiled at his thoughtfulness. Seeley nodded towards the door, "Let's go."

* * *

Seeley and Temperance moved down the aisleway. At Chaz's desk, they stopped as Seeley informed him he would be out for the rest of the afternoon. Chaz nodded, and gave a quick glance to the still-closed Deputy Director's door. Seeley nodded, "I'll tell him."

Temperance fished out a flyer and offered it to Chaz. They waited a moment as Chaz scanned the document. When finished, he looked up at them, "That was fast," he said. Adding, "I mean, you getting everything together so quickly." Temperance smiled at the compliment. "Should I attend?"

Seeley shook his head, "Not if you wouldn't feel comfortable. I just thought since you played an important role in capturing the killers..."

Chaz nodded, "I'll be there. And so will Jules."

Seeley smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Chaz returned the smile with a nod, "Booth," he looked at Temperance, "Doctor Booth."

Temperance smiled as she and Seeley moved off.

Once at the Deputy Director's door Seeley motioned for her to wait. He knocked and, without waiting for an acknowledgement, opened the door.

As the door opened, he heard Kelly almost screaming, "Don't give me any crap about what happened in San Francisco either!" Inside the room, he saw the two men still in their face-off positions. Kelly stood behind his desk, his chair a short distance behind him. Sollars stood off to the right, by the Deputy's credenza, jacket open, both hands on his hips; fingers angled across his lower torso, his trademark padfolio lay in the visitor's chair seat.

Seeley saw an ugly glint take up residence in Sollars' eyes. Whatever happened in San Francisco was obviously a serious point of contention between the two men. Sollars leaned slightly forward, his right hand came up, his index finger extended at Kelly. Seeley was sure if it had been a weapon Kelly would be dead right now. Sollars' mouth opened for a stinging retort, Seeley was sure, but it never came.

Instead, Seeley said loudly, "Excuse me for interrupting..."

It had the desired effect. Kelly's surprised expression seemed almost comical to Seeley. Sollars, finger still pointing at Kelly, turned his head towards Seeley. It didn't take long for the brief silence to be broken. Turning to Seeley, Kelly roared, "What is it Booth?"

Taking a cue from Sollars, Seeley calmly said, "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be leaving for the day." Kelly looked at him unbelievingly. Sollars hand resumed its position atop his right hip. Seeley continued, "My wife has..." he turned and looked at Temperance; who looked back at him, mute. He turned back to the combatants, "An appointment."

Out of the corner of his eye, Seeley saw Sollars nodding. However, he knew he wasn't getting off so easy with Kelly. The older man sneered, "You gonna be milking this pregnancy for a long time, aren't you?"

Again, maintaining his self-control, especially since he was purposely misleading his boss, Seeley nodded, smiling, "As much as I can." He heard a slight giggle from behind him. "And probably after the birth as well," he added.

Kelly's expression hardened even more, "Fine...go."

Seeley turned to leave, catching Sollars' eye as he did. He was almost at the point of closing the door when he turned back to Kelly. "Oh...one more thing," he said. Kelly's peeved imperious stare burrowed into him. "I got a call this morning from Caroline Julian." Kelly's body language screamed impatience. Seeley dropped the hammer, "Robert Jeffries has decided to plead guilty."

Kelly's face crumbled. Sollars said, "Good." Seeley noticed a quick flick of his eyes toward Kelly and then back to Seeley. "One case off our menu. Any reason why he suddenly decided to pay his fine and walk away?"

Seeley put his hands in his pocket, shrugged, shook his head and said, "No idea. Maybe he got directions from Capitol Hill."

"Wha...what do you mean?" Kelly asked, obviously stunned.

"Well," Seeley said. "If we continue digging into him, maybe somebody thought we'd expand the investigation into his boss...or former bosses." He looked over at Sollars, "In this town that can be the death of a career." Seeley looked back to Kelly, "Right?"

Kelly looked a shell of his former self. Attempting to hide his loss of composure, he said gruffly, "Get out."

Seeley nodded in acknowledgement. He turned to Sollars and nodded. Sollars nodded slightly and turned back to Kelly.

"Both of you," Kelly muttered.

Now it was Sollars' turn to look surprised. He looked towards Seeley questioningly, then reached down, retrieved his padfolio and moved towards Seeley's position in the doorway. Seeley could still see the questions in his eyes as he passed him. Closing the door, Seeley saw Kelly turn around towards the window, hands in his pockets, seemingly humbled.

As the door latched, Sollars said, "All right. What was that all about?"

Seeley bowed his head toward the hallway. "Let's talk as we walk."

Sollars moved down the hallway, followed by Temperance and finally Seeley. "I finally found out why Kelly took such an interest in a minor case of failure to pay taxes timely."

Just before opening the double glass doors leading to the elevator entranceway, Sollars stopped; his hand on the handle. He turned to look at Seeley, "And?"

Seeley said simply, "His grandson."

"What?" Sollars said, pushing the door open, holding it for Temperance to pass.

Seeley followed through after his wife, "Prior to his stint as an Undersecretary of Labor, Jeffries worked as an aide to Congressman Pete Webster of California."

"And?" Temperance asked.

Seeley explained, "Congressman Pete Webster was the chairman of the House Subcommittee on Seapower and Projection Forces." At both Temperance and Sollars' blank expressions, he continued, "Kelly's grandson was nominated to the Naval Academy by..."

"Pete Webster," Sollars finished. He shrugged, "But so what? That's pretty much how all potential recruits are nominated.

Seeley smiled, "How many applicants go from being 7,807th on the list to 932nd in three months?" Sollars' jaw dropped. He quickly, but slowly closed it.

"So you're saying Kelly got Webster to bump his grandson up on the list?" Temperance said. "And Jeffries was the go-between?" Both Sollars and Seeley looked at each other with slight smiles, and then at Temperance. "What could be the problem now, though? Didn't his grandson just graduate?"

Sollars shook his head, "As far as whether anything would happen to his grandson...probably not. They wouldn't discharge him, or have him resign his commission. After all, it was someone else doing all the machinations. He probably didn't even know what was going on."

"But if it got out to the press..." Seeley said. He leaned in towards Temperance and said softly, "Do you know what kind of stink it would put on the grandson's career?"

Sollars led them towards the elevators. "I think your problems with your boss just got solved." Sollars hit both the _'Up'_ and _'Down'_ buttons.

"Would you really resort to blackmail?" Temperance asked, horrified.

Seeley shook his head, "While the Army and Navy have a pretty fierce rivalry, I have no intention of telling anyone." He ticked his head back towards the doors. "But he doesn't know that."

Temperance looked at Seeley's smiling face. She heard _'Ding'_ and then another _'Ding'_ as the two elevators announced their presence.

* * *

Seeley held the glass door to the _'Papusa Shack'_ open as Temperance walked through. Seeley followed her and let the door swing shut behind him. Not much had changed since they had first come here. Nor should it have. It was only a couple of weeks. The same, greasy smell hung in the air, mixed together with cigarette smoke, both stale and fresh. Patrons sat around the same retro-diner tables scattered around the restaurant. And just like before, all conversations ceased when they entered. Customers either pointedly looked away from them or the two were met with suspicious glares.

Seeley and Temperance moved to the counter. The young woman behind the counter called to the kitchen area, "Papá! La policía está aquí! _(Dad! The police are here!)"_ she shouted.

After a moment, the cook appeared from the back. Both Seeley and Temperance remembered him from before, "¿Sí? ¿Qué puedo hacer para usted? _(Yes? What can I do for you?)_" he asked, rubbing his hands with a kitchen towel.

"¡Buenas tardes! _(Good Afternoon!)_" Temperance said.

"Mi nombre es Doctor Booth y este es mi marido Booth de agente especial con el FBI. _(My name is Doctor Booth and this is my husband Special Agent Booth with the FBI.)_"

"¿Te acuerdas de nosotros? _(Do you remember us?)_"

The cook nodded, "Sí, le recuerdo. _(Yes, I remember you)_"

Seeley said, "No estamos aquí para hacer algún problema para usted. O a sus clientes. _(We're not here to make any trouble for you. Or your customers)_"

"¿Cuál es su nombre, por favor? _(What's your name, please?)_" Temperance asked.

"Mi nombre es Arturo," he said suspiciously.

Temperance smiled as she pulled a flyer from the folder, "¿Nos preguntamos si esto podría poner en su restaurante para personas ver? _(We were wondering if you could put this up in your restaurant for people to see?)_"

Seeley added, "Y espero que venga y respetos. _(And hopefully come and pay respects.)_"

They watched as Arturo read through the flyer. Shocked, he asked, "¿Es esto cierto? _(Is this true?)"_ He looked from Seeley to Temperance. "¿Usted capturados quienes mataron? _(You caught the people who killed them?)_"

"Sí" Temperance and Seeley said as one.

They could see the glint of tears in the man's eyes. "¿Y vas a pagar que se sentaron a descansar? ¿Con Héctor? _(And you are paying for them to be laid to rest? With Hector?)_"

Seeley and Temperance nodded.

He blinked, trying to wash the tears away. "¿Por qué? No se sabía les! ¿Por qué haría este maravilloso? _(Why? You did not know them! Why would you do this wonderful thing?)_" The flyer trembled in the man's hands.

Seeley and Temperance looked at each other. They turned back to Arturo, "Las familias deben estar juntos. _(Families should be together)_" Seeley said softly.

"Incluso en la muerte. _(Even in death)_" Temperance said just as softly.

Arturo looked at them. A shuddering smile came to his lips as he nodded to the flyer, "La pondré a mí mismo. _(I will put it up myself.)_" He paused a moment, "¿Hay algo más que puedo hacer? _(Is there anything more I can do?)_"

Temperance and Seeley looked at each other, their mouths working soundlessly.

Arturo said, "¿Tal vez el dinero para ayudar a pagar...? _(Maybe money to help pay...?)_"

Both Seeley and Temperance shook their heads. "No, no. No es necesario. _(No, no. That's not necessary)_"

Seeley smiled, "¿Tal vez si usted podría decir a personas no es un truco? Inmigración no estará allí. Voy a hacer seguro. _(Perhaps if you could tell people it's not a trick? Immigration won't be there. I'll make sure.)_"

"Sí, sí les cuento les. _(Yes, yes I'll tell them)_" Arturo nodded vigorously. Moving the flyer up and down, he asked, "¿Son esos más de ellos? _(Are those more of these?)_"

Temperance answered, "Sí, estamos poniendo les alrededor de la vecindad. _(Yes, we are putting them up around the neighborhood)_"

Arturo, holding the flyer in one hand, held his hand out, "Por favor. Darles a mí. Me aseguraré de que la gente a verlos. _(Please. Give them to me. I will make sure the people see them.)_" He motioned for the girl to come to him. When she arrived, he handed her the flyer and motioned for her to go show it to the customers.

"¿Estás seguro? No queremos que te inconvenientes. _(Are you sure? We don't want to inconvenience you.)_" Seeley asked.

Arturo smiled, " Es una pequeña cosa que puedo hacer por ellos. _(It is a small thing I can do for them.)_" At Temperance's hesitation, he added, "Por favor... es un placer. _(Please...it is my pleasure)_"

Temperance, smiling, handed over the file folder. Arturo, returning the smile, took the folder. Holding it to his chest, as if it were a sacred text, he turned and shouted, "Miguel! ¡Ven! _(Miguel! Come here!)_"

A young boy, perhaps 13, appeared from the kitchen. " ¿Sí, papá? _(Yes, dad?)_"

Arturo held the folder out to his son. "Poner estos hasta donde las personas puedan verlos. Todo el barrio. _(Put these up where people can see them. All around the neighborhood.)_"

Miguel opened the folder, looking at the flyer. "¿Donde? _(Where?)_"

Arturo yelled happily, "En todas partes! Restaurantes, iglesias... por todas partes! _(Everywhere! Restaurants, churches...everywhere!)_"

After his son had turned and disappeared back into the kitchen, Arturo turned to Seeley and Temperance smiling. Temperance turned to Seeley, "Well, I guess our afternoon just got a lot less busy. What do you think we should do?

Arturo asked, "¿Está hambriento? ¡ Venga! Será fijar algunos alimentos! _(Are you hungry? Come! I will fix you some food!)_"

Seeley said, "No, gracias! No es necesario! _(No, thank you! That is not necessary!)_"

Not to be dissuaded, Arturo said loudly, "Insisto! Y yo no le cobrará por ello! ¡ Es gratis! _(I insist! And I will not charge you for it! It is free!)_" Arturo laughed, still trying to coax them to the ordering station.

Temperance and Seeley looked at each other. They smiled. Seeley said, "Well, you know. I am kind of hungry." He looked at the board, "But remember last time you smelled this kind of food?"

"Nonsense!" she sniffed. "That was hormones." She looked at the menu board and then towards Arturo, "Esta bien... pero insistimos en pagar por él! _(Okay...but we insist on paying for it!)_"

Arturo laughed, "Esta bien...Buena! _(Okay...Good!)_" as he moved back towards the kitchen and Temperance and Seeley began their study of the menu board.


End file.
